


Consequence Apparent

by Chameleon777



Series: Star Trek 2009 Alternate Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 233,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Frontier Journey.' Members of the Enterprise crew and other Starfleet officers find themselves dealing with the consequences of actions taken in the past, but the Enterprise is soon asked to begin a long journey, so how will the crew fare? Things that have happened in the past will come back and make life both difficult and joyful for the whole 'family.'
Series: Star Trek 2009 Alternate Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/429553





	1. 2265: The Darkness Unfolds

_**2265** _

_**Refugee Ship - Space** _

"…ETA to New Vulcan, 7.2 days," a toneless voice echoed over the barely functioning intercom unit.

While many of the half-Romulan, half-Vulcan refugees murmured quietly amongst themselves and remained in their seats, eager to start new lives on a safe planet after the Klingons had forcibly annexed their old world within Romulan Space, two young girls were standing at the port side window.

Since the creation of the Romulan-Klingon Alliance, life had become difficult for those half-human, half-Vulcan residents who had been living wherever they could since the destruction of Vulcan.

Such planets had been taken over by the Klingon Defense Force since the alliance had been forged and the inhabitants had been forcibly removed to live on shuttles in space. One such ship was carrying at least a hundred refugees and was on course for New Vulcan in the hopes of being welcome there.

Half-Vulcans and Vulcans mingled among each other, treating each other with the upmost respect and courtesy because of their similar circumstances. Children made the best of their situation by playing together in groups while exhausted and wounded parents meditated and talked with each other.

One woman, however, stood apart from the others and spent most of her time gazing out the window into the endless space while she held a small half-Vulcan girl in her arms that was covered in a ragged dress. A small half-Vulcan child with dark hair in a similar dress stood near the woman silently.

"Mother, Saavik must not sleep much longer," the girl spoke in a concerned voice. "I am tired as well."

The woman silently sat on a bench just below the window and gently shook the girl in her arms awake, biting her lip expectantly as the girl opened her eyes, "Saavik, you must have something to eat," she said in a soothing voice as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some bread. "Valeris, take some."

"Mother, there will not be enough for both you and us," Valeris replied tonelessly. "You will starve."

Sadness filled the eyes of the woman, "Many are already at the point of starvation, but we must do what we can with what we have," she replied tonelessly as she handed the bread to the girls. "Eat."

"I am uneasy being in unclaimed space," Saavik spoke in a quiet voice as she nibbled at the bread given to her by her mother. "Anyone could come here and try to hurt us if they wanted to, you know."

Valeris scowled as she nibbled her bread, "T'Kia, how are your children faring?" an elderly voice asked.

T'Kia looked up just in time to see T'Meni, an old friend of hers who had been living amongst them since before the alliance was formed, come towards her with a baby in her arms, "Tuvok is finally quiet," T'Meni commented in a strangely emotional voice. "This trip has been difficult on my control…"

"I understand, old friend," T'Kia replied tonelessly. "Saavik and Valeris are also uneasy about it."

An alarm suddenly sounded, "We are being approached by a Romulan warbird," a toneless voice reported. "Please report to the escape pods immediately and prepare for evacuation."

"T'Meni, take Tuvok and the girls with you," T'Kia spoke in a faint voice. "I cannot come."

Valeris frowned as she stood up, "Mother, you must!" she shouted in a voice of utter fear.

Without warning, a blast rocked through the ship and both smoke and fire filled the dilapidated ship as the many refugees began to make their ways to the pods as quickly as they could. Frightened, Valeris grabbed Saavik's hand and dragged her in the direction of the pods, having lost sight of T'Meni.

"Go in the pod, Saavik," Valeris ordered in an anxious voice. "I will go back for our mother."

Saavik didn't move, however, and the ship suddenly rocked violently, "GO!" Valeris yelled.

Shaking with fear she didn't know she was capable of having, Saavik moved into the pod and was alarmed when the corridor suddenly exploded, "VALERIS!" she screamed, fighting the urge to vomit as she pressed the hatch button so that she wouldn't become injured. "Oh, Valeris, no…"

As the pod launched into space, Saavik sank against the hatch and closed her eyes in utter defeat for only a moment before remembering that there was a communications terminal on board each of the pods. Quickly composing herself, she moved over to the terminal and began composing a message.

* * *

**_Radiation Therapy Center – Moscow, Russia, Earth – 1000 H_ **

The corridor was quiet as Leonard stepped out of the small cubicle with a gown, scrub pants, a flimsy housecoat, and thin slippers covering his body. A key to a locker holding his clothes, shoes, and other personal items was clenched in his left fist while his stylus of required paperwork was in his right.

Letting out a tired sigh, Leonard sat down on a row of chairs just outside the cubicle and began to silently fill out the paperwork that he had been given upon checking into the facility for his appointment that morning. He was both relieved and nervous at being alone, but he hadn't told anyone the exact day of his appointment, not even Arianne. It was only written on a calendar in his private study at home.

Leonard was so deep in concentration filling out the form that he didn't hear footsteps approach him and he didn't notice someone sit down next to him, "I believe the form will ask for an emergency contact should complications happen during the procedure," a toneless voice suddenly spoke.

Frowning, Leonard looked up from the stylus and was surprised to see Spock sitting beside him in a dark pantsuit and boots, "I was sent here to ensure that you would have adequate supervision after the procedure," Spock stated tonelessly. "Arianne was of the impression that the procedure would be performed while you were under general anesthesia and you would need supervision for the next…"

"I forgot about that," Leonard replied softly. "I told Arianne about the procedure, but not when it was."

Spock nodded, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "Captain Kirk was also made aware of the date of your procedure and apologizes for not coming himself, but travelling a great distance across the world is beyond his financial capacity at this time. He did however, recommend that I travel here in his place."

"Did Jim or Arianne tell anyone why I went on a trip?" Leonard asked in a nervous voice.

Spock slowly shook his head and Leonard let out a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to filling out the form to the best of his ability, "I'll let the kids know after I'm in the clear," Leonard replied.

"I have procured a rental vehicle and lodging for the evening since Arianne indicated that this was merely a day procedure, but you will not be cleared for shuttle travel until tomorrow," Spock stated tonelessly as Leonard finished up the chart. "President Pike also sends his well wishes for you."

Leonard nodded and sighed as he heard squeaking shoes approach, "Leonard McCoy?" a sweet voice suddenly spoke. "I'm Jeanette Picard and I've been assigned to get you prepped for today,"

Looking up, Leonard was relieved to see that the nurse, who was clad in pink scrubs and sneakers, was about the same age as his mother and had light blonde hair that was short and curly, "Yeah, all right," he replied, swallowing hard as he stood up and handed the chart to her. "This is Commander Spock…"

"Oh, excellent, Doctor Bashir was concerned that you wouldn't have post-surgery supervision," Nurse Picard spoke in a relieved tone as she tucked the chart under her arm. "If you'll follow me, please."

Leonard silently followed Nurse Picard into a curtained area where a prepped gurney waited, "Don't I have to drink that stuff first so that any remaining radiation or any damage will be visible during the radi-scope?" he asked as he lay down on the gurney and looked up at the ceiling. "Last time…"

"It's been a few years and considering you nearly threw up when you had to drink the Illuminate, Doctor Bashir thought it wiser to inject it into your bloodstream after you were unconscious," Nurse Picard replied in an amused voice, giving him an encouraging smile. "Commander Spock, will you be…?"

Leonard was surprised, but gratified, to see Spock at his bedside, "My stuff's in a locker and here's the key," he spoke gruffly, offering the key to Spock. "You should be comfortable in the waiting area…"

"Doctor, fear is a normal reaction under these circumstances," Spock spoke tonelessly. "However, it is also not logical that you should assume something will be amiss until after the procedure is done."

Leonard sighed, but nodded, "Unless you require accompaniment into the procedure, I will take up residence in the waiting area," Spock stated, raising an eyebrow as Leonard shook his head. "Very well."

As Spock silently left the curtained area, Leonard closed his eyes to try and relax his anxious mind.

* * *

**_Main Floor - Golden Gate Apartments – San Francisco, California – 2200 H_ **

A man wearing a hooded trenchcoat approached the building and smirked, realizing that this was it.

After months of research into who had been visiting the facility where his blood was stored and used to help those on the brink of death, the man had found where one of the visitors lived. A shuttle was parked down the street and could easily be taken for a delivery vehicle, so there were no concerns.

Taking great care to be quiet, the man slipped into the building and silently moved through the common area, exercise area, and laundry facilities before hearing a humming sound coming from down a hallway.

Quickly ensuring that his weapon was fully charged, the man silently moved down the hallway and paused outside a door, silently watching as his target sat at a table beside a young Vulcan boy with PADDs scattered all over the table. Grinning maliciously, the man silently entered the library.

"Mister Chekov, it's been a long time," the man said, smirking at Pavel's look of horror.

Eyes wide, Pavel stood and shielded Lorian, "I never forget a face," the man spoke craftily.

"Ensign Chekov, who is this individual?" Lorian asked as he gazed up at the unknown man.

Pavel trembled, "Thees man keeled my fazzer," he replied anxiously. "Go upstairs now."

"Nobody's going anywhere," the man replied as he unholstered his weapon and aimed it at both Pavel and Lorian before setting it to stun. "Mister Chekov, perhaps you will come with me willingly?"

Desperate to protect Lorian, Pavel growled and lunged at the man, but was quickly caught in a rough headlock. Lorian took the opportunity to get up, but the man quickly shot him twice in the leg, sending the half-Vulcan teenager to the floor in a heap. The man then shot Pavel, quickly stunning him.

"Who are you that you would stun Ensign Chekov and cause harm to myself?" Lorian asked tonelessly, gritting his teeth as he struggled with the pain in his injured leg. "He has done nothing to you."

The figure chuckled softly, "Be grateful, Vulcan child, that I have spared you," he replied in a cold, calculating voice as he aimed his weapon at the light and fired. "My name is Khan Noonien Singh."

Lorian cringed as the lights exploded, showering sparks down on him and creating an instant fire.

As the fire grew, Khan holstered his weapon and picked Pavel's limp form up as if Pavel were merely a life-sized rag doll, "Remember your lessons well, Vulcan child," he hissed before fleeing the library.

Shaking madly, Lorian quickly took a communicator out of his pocket, "Father?" he spoke into it.

* * *

"Father?"

Jim's eyes popped open and his hand immediately went to the communicator that he kept on the bedside along with his glasses and a glass of water, "Lorian?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Father, I am in need of help," Lorian's pain-filled, hoarse voice replied. "I am in the library."

Alarmed at what could have happened, Jim shot out of bed and hurried into the smaller bedroom where George was asleep in his bed, "George, wake up," he said in an anxious voice, cringing as pain from old injuries suddenly shot up his thin body. "George, Lorian's in the library and he needs my help."

Suddenly, the fire alarm began to beep and flash, nearly deafening and blinding Jim and the slowly waking George, "All residents please proceed to evacuation points," an automated voice spoke. "The appropriate rescue services have been notified and are en route to the building. This is not a drill."

Swearing loudly, Jim pulled George out of bed and held the boy close as he ran to the door, barely managing to grab his key card, ID card, and communicator on the way out. He made his way through the small crowd of people and nearly ran into Hikaru as he headed towards the emergency stairwell.

"Jim, what…?" Hikaru asked in a shocked voice, gaping at Jim as he handed George over to him.

Jim panted, "Lorian's in the library and I think he's hurt," he replied in an anxious voice. "Take George and my communicator, get outside, and call Pike," he replied in an anxious voice, shoving the communicator into Hikaru's hand. "George, listen to Uncle Hikaru, okay? Daddy's gotta get Lorian."

Before Hikaru could reply, Jim tore off through the crowd towards the stairwell that would take him right next to the library, "Daddy!" George shouted, seeing Jim disappear into the crowd. "Daddy!"

"Come on, George," Hikaru said in an anxious voice as he continued towards the emergency stairwell.

* * *

_**McCoy Household** _

The sound of fire engines woke Arianne from a restful sleep and she hurried over to the window just in time to see two rescue vehicles speed down the street past her house and in the direction of the Golden Gate Apartments. Thoughts of Jim, Pavel, and Hikaru somehow being hurt suddenly crossed her mind.

Swallowing hard, Arianne moved over to the communicator just as the doorbell rang. Deeply unnerved as to who would come calling at such a late hour, she silently moved over to the door and peered through the keyhole. Strangely enough, nothing was there; yet, she felt extremely uneasy.

"Mommy?"

Arianne turned and saw Zachary standing behind her with a worried expression on his face, "Mommy, I heard something outside of my window," Zachary said in a quiet voice. "Someone was talking to me."

"Talking to you?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she walked over to Zachary. "Really?"

Zachary nodded and hugged Arianne's legs, "They said that they knew I was at a hospital and that I'm special," he replied in a scared voice. "Mommy, I'm really scared. I don't like being special."

Deeply unnerved, Arianne picked Zachary up, carried him over to the couch near the staircase, and sat down with him on her lap. Zachary whimpered and began to cry loudly into his mother's shoulder.

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_ **

A loud beeping filled the room and woke both Chris and Kathryn from sleep, but only Kathryn got up from the semi-elevated bed to answer the vid-phone, leaving Chris laying underneath the sheets.

"This is First Lady Pike," Kathryn spoke in a quiet voice as she realized the video wouldn't activate.

There was a cough, "This is Lieutenant Sulu," an anxious, hoarse voice replied. "Where's Chris?"

Frowning, Chris elevated the bed and quickly pressed a few buttons so that his lift came over to the bed and slid his frame out from underneath the covers, revealing his Starfleet-issue pajamas. He programmed the lift to move him closer to Kathryn and the communications terminal.

"Sulu, what's happened?" Chris asked in a concerned voice. "Why do you sound so winded?"

Hikaru's voice gasped, "Good, they got him out," he said in a relieved voice. "Sir, someone broke into the building, shot Lorian, and set the library on fire. I'm just trying to find Pavel; hang on a sec…"

The line suddenly went dead and Kathryn's eyes widened in horror as Chris ended the communication and then dialed his aides, "This is President Christopher Pike speaking and I am requesting a Security shuttle be ready to go to the Golden Gate Apartments in thirty minutes," he spoke in a commanding voice, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "I want a full report of what's going on down there."

"I'll get you your uniform, Chris," Kathryn stated in an anxious voice. "They'll need you at Starfleet Headquarters."

Grateful for such an understanding wife, Chris nodded and quietly dialed the number for Starfleet Headquarters.

* * *

**_Radiation Therapy Center – Moscow, Russia, Earth – 1200 H_ **

Spock raised an eyebrow as he came down the corridor into the Recovery area and saw Leonard lying unconscious on a gurney that was equipped with an attached monitor with a gown and blanket covering his body while a dripline was in his left hand, "It's all right, Commander," a calming, accented voice said.

"Has Doctor McCoy shown any signs of regaining consciousness?" Spock asked in a toneless voice.

There was silence and a young man with dark, cropped hair and tan skin came into view wearing boots and a surgical suit, "I'm Doctor Tali Bashir," he said in a calm voice. "You must be Commander Spock."

"I am," Spock replied as his gaze drifted to Leonard. "How long until Doctor McCoy wakes?"

Dr. Bashir smiled, "Leonard woke up briefly about half an hour ago, but wasn't very coherent," he explained in an official voice. "There were no complications during the radi-scan and the Illuminate shouldn't produce any side effects, but he'll probably spend the day in and out of sleep."

"I have procured a hovercar and a hotel room for when Doctor McCoy is ready to be released so that he may rest without interruption until he is ready to return to San Francisco," Spock explained tonelessly.

Dr. Bashir nodded and Leonard suddenly groaned, but didn't open his eyes, "I'm gonna be sick," Leonard moaned in a groggy voice as he began to cough and his eyelids fluttered. "I need something…"

"Easy now, Leonard," Dr. Bashir replied in a calming voice as he walked over to Leonard's bedside, quickly elevated the bed, and stuck an old fashioned bedpan under Leonard's chin. "Go ahead…"

Leonard promptly vomited clear fluid into the bedpan and sighed sleepily, "That helped," he replied groggily, immediately sinking into the bed right before he drifted back to sleep. "Thanks…"

"Get some rest, Leonard," Dr. Bashir replied calmly. "Commander Spock, do you have a moment?"

Spock nodded and followed Dr. Bashir several yards away from the gurney, "Once Leonard was in Recovery, I took the liberty of putting together a list of aftercare instructions," Dr. Bashir explained as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a PADD, and offered it to Spock. "Make sure he walks around a bit, but not unsupervised until the anesthetic is out of his system. He also should eat two light meals."

"Understood," Spock replied, taking the PADD. "When will the doctor know the results?"

Dr. Bashir sighed, "A couple of days if there's nothing to indicate any problems," he replied softly.

Spock nodded and silently turned to watch Leonard sleep as Dr. Bashir walked off down the corridor.

* * *

_**Mimas Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn** _

"What do you mean Khan escaped your facility?!" Jeris's voice roared angrily. "That is impossible!"

Dr. Sonak, who had suffered a minor injury when Khan had broken free of his 'hospital room', grabbed the console to steady himself, "Khan is a strong individual," he replied in a toneless voice. "He…"

"I wash my hands of this, Sonak," Jeris snapped angrily. "I want you to take care of handling this."

The screen went black and Sonak wasted no time in gathering what he could and hurrying to the nearest shuttle in the small port that was attached to the facility. If Khan could run, he could also flee for his life.

Powering up the shuttle and opening the doors took no time at all and as the shuttle lifted off and began to cruise through space, Sonak quickly sent a message to Admiral Marcus that explained the current situation; it was, after all, Marcus who had founded the station so to study Andrei Chekov's discoveries.

"You will not find me, Khan," Sonak stated in a toneless voice as he quickly plotted a course that would take him to the area of space where the Alpha Centauri colony and the planet Deneva, both formidable Starfleet outposts that had the ability to withstand Khan if he ever came that far, were located.

Hopefully, Sonak silently reasoned, Khan would have no reason to go any further than the Sol System.

*********

Please read and review!


	2. Troubling Matters

_**McCoy Household – 0100 H** _

"Mommy, why can't we go back to bed?" Charlie whined, clinging to Joanna's hand as he, Joanna, and Kathy came down the stairs and saw Arianne sitting on the couch with Zachary on her lap while two armed Starfleet Security officers stood near the front door. "Mommy, why are the police guys here?"

Arianne said nothing as she continued to hold Zachary close; after Zachary had told her about what had happened, she had called Starfleet Headquarters and said that there had possibly been an intruder on her property. To her surprise, Giotto and Hendorff showed up less than 20 minutes later with phasers, stating that they didn't live far away. Truth be told, they had been at the Golden Gate Apartments.

"Mom, what's going on?" Joanna asked worriedly as she led Charlie and Kathryn to the couch.

Before Arianne could reply, Giotto's communicator went off, "Giotto here," he responded after quickly fishing his communicator out of his pocket and opening it. "This had better be an emergency."

"Excuse me, Mister Giotto, who do you think you're talking to?" Chris's voice replied sharply.

Giotto paled and swallowed hard, "President Pike, I apologize," he replied humbly. "We're on duty."

"What do you mean you're on duty?" Chris's voice asked sharply. "Where exactly are you?"

Sensing that Hendorff and Giotto were on unauthorized duty, Arianne gently set Zachary on the couch, stood up, strode over to the two men, and took the communicator from Giotto, "They're at my house," she replied in an official tone. "Zachary said someone was speaking to him and he got very scared…"

"What?!" Chris's voice replied in an alarmed voice. "I want you and the kids ready to go in 30 minutes and I am sending a shuttle over to pick you, all the kids, Hendorff, and Giotto up. That's an order. I've already sent a guard to Uhura's house as a safety precaution. "

Arianne sighed and handed the communicator back to Giotto, "Joanna, will you please help me get some things together for all of us?" she asked softly, turning to Joanna. "We're going to visit your Grandpa and Grandma Pike for a little while and I don't know when we're coming back."

Nodding, Joanna released Charlie's hand, "Giotto, go upstairs with Joanna," Arianne ordered, deeply unnerved by her father's sudden order. "Hendorff, please keep an eye on the door."

* * *

_**Emergency Unit - Starfleet Medical** _

"Captain Kirk, please, let someone look at you," Hikaru spoke in a concerned voice. "Lorian's all right."

Jim, however, merely pressed the portable breather against his face and held tight to Lorian's hand, hoping it would elicit a response from his shellshocked, injured son. Lorian lay on the biobed in a patient gown with dressings over the wounds in his leg and a dripline in his left hand while a breather had been fitted over his face to treat the severe smoke inhalation he had suffered. The readings on the overhead monitor were erratic even for one with Vulcan blood; Lorian was suffering from heavy shock.

Hikaru was grateful that he had continued holding George even after getting out of the building, as the four year old had quickly become tired from the experience. The fact that Pavel was still unaccounted for, however, was unsettling to him; what was he going to tell President Pike once word got out?

"Captain Kirk, if you are on the premises, please contact President Pike on a secure channel," a voice suddenly spoke over an intercom, a voice that caused Jim and Hikaru to both flinch irritably.

Hikaru frowned, "Jim, I can stay with Lorian," he replied softly. "You should go contact Pike."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more important to me than the safety of my children at this point in time," Jim replied crisply, assuming a stern expression. "Go ask Pike if Pavel went to his house; I've not seen Pavel since I left him and Lorian in the library at 2000 hours and I can't help but be worried."

Hikaru nodded as Lorian's eyelids suddenly fluttered, "Lorian?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

There was a muffled reply as Lorian's eyes slowly opened and he dislodged the breather from over his face, "A man took Uncle Pavel, Father," he spoke in a faint voice. "He said I was very fortunate…"

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Piper asked sharply as he suddenly entered the examination room.

Lorian sighed deeply and coughed, "Who was the man, Lorian?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

"He called himself Khan Noonien Singh," Lorian replied in a raspy voice. "He remembered…"

Jim turned whiter than snow and swallowed hard, "Sulu, call Pike right _now_ ," he snapped.

* * *

**_Marratin Hotel – Moscow, Russia – 1300 H_ **

"I'm sorry about the car," Leonard spoke in a groggy, slightly disoriented voice. "I thought it was all out of my system."

Spock said nothing as he helped Leonard lie down on the turned down bed, "It is irrelevant," he replied tonelessly, concerned over nothing but the doctor's health. "I can afford to pay for the damages."

Leonard nodded and sighed sleepily just as the communication terminal in the room suddenly began to beep, "What's that?" he asked in a groggy voice as he struggled to stay awake. "Is that Arianne?"

"It is logical for you to rest at this time," Spock replied tonelessly. "I will answer the communication."

There was silence and Spock silently walked over to the communicator and pressed the 'TALK' button, expecting Arianne's voice to greet him, "This is Commander Spock," he stated in a toneless voice.

"Spock, are you two back from the hospital already?" Jim's voice spoke. "How is Bones feeling?"

Spock's eyes narrowed as Jim's face materialized on the screen, "Captain, why does your voice sound hoarser than normal?" he asked in a toneless voice that hinted concern. "Where are you currently?"

"I'll send you a message so that Bones won't freak out and try to get back to San Francisco before tomorrow morning," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "He's supposed to be fully coherent before…"

Leonard moaned sleepily, "Jim?" he asked in a groggy voice as he raised his head from the pillow.

"Hey Bones," Jim spoke calmly. "Bones, go back to sleep, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Too exhausted to argue, Leonard sank back down and fell asleep, "Captain, Doctor McCoy experienced distressing symptoms previous to his discharge from the hospital and Doctor Bashir provided a small collection of supplies in case of an emergency," Spock explained quietly. "After the doctor expelled fluids through his mouth during the journey from the hospital to the hotel room, I am considering administering additional fluids to him through a drip line. Would you be opposed to me doing that?"

"Distressing symptoms?" Jim asked in a worried voice just as there was a beep. "Crap, it's Pike."

Spock sighed impatiently, "I'm sending you a watered down version of what's happened so far, but I want you to come back tomorrow morning with Bones," Jim said. "I'll keep you posted. Kirk out."

The screen went black and, reasoning that it would take at least two minutes for Jim's message to transmit, Spock walked over to the bedside table and picked out the drip box from the med bag.

It was fairly easy for Spock to hook the dripline up and he rested the box on the table before he covered Leonard up with the sheets and elaborately decorated bedspread. Once he was satisfied that Leonard was comfortable, Spock moved over to the computer terminal to await the arrival of Jim's message.

* * *

**_Staff Lounge – Starfleet Medical_ **

"Sulu filled me in and I'm shocked," Chris spoke softly as his face appeared on the screen in the lounge where Jim had been sent to wait while Dr. Piper examined and treated Lorian. "Khan Noonien Singh…"

Jim nodded, winced, and took a deep breath into the portable breather before replying, "Anyway, Jim, I've forwarded the information to Admiral Marcus on Alpha Centauri since he's the one who removed Khan from Andrei Chekov's custody several years ago. I don't expect a response anytime soon."

"Understood," Jim replied as he moved the portable breather away from his face. "What else is there?"

Chris sighed, "I sometimes hate your perceptiveness, Kirk," he replied gently. "I just got news on the Enterprise from Admiral Barnett three days ago; the refit's done and she needs a shakedown cruise."

Swallowing hard, Jim sighed, "Sir, with all due respect, I can't just leave Lorian and George to go off into space," he replied in a somber voice. "I know it's just a shakedown cruise, but I can't leave them."

"Who's asking you to?" Chris replied, smirking. "You've got family sized quarters this time, Jim."

Jim nodded and a sick feeling suddenly overwhelmed him, "Do you think Khan's left the planet with Pavel?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stared at Chris. "Pavel's a member of the family…"

"I've sent Starfleet Security all the information Sulu told me and they're looking into any possible leads on Ensign Chekov's location," Chris replied somberly. "There's a chance, however, that he won't be found for a while and I've got a list of temporary navigators who could do the shakedown cruise."

Jim sighed, "When does Starfleet want me to do this shakedown cruise?" he asked in a tired voice.

"A week from now," Chris replied gently. "That will give Doctor McCoy time to fully recover."

Jim's eyes widened slightly, "Did you honestly think I'd not know what my own son-in-law was up to?" Chris asked in a slightly amused voice. "Anyway, what are you doing in the Medical staff lounge?"

"Doctor Piper's taking care of Lorian and told me to go take it easy for a while," Jim replied tiredly as he laid back on the couch. "Sulu's in the room with him and George. Did you run the shuttle's info?"

Chris scoffed, "Jim, get some sleep," he said in a commanding tone. "I'll take care of everything."

Jim nodded and silently closed his eyes whilst holding the portable breather to his mouth.

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_ **

"Giotto, you are to remain in this room until the children wake tomorrow morning," Arianne spoke in a commanding voice as she stood from kissing Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary goodnight while all four of the children slept in small beds that were at different points in the refuge room. "Understand?"

Giotto nodded obediently and Arianne silently left the room only to find that Kathryn was standing in the hallway in her pajamas and housecoat, "I've moved Michael to my room and there's a Security detail posted at the door," Kathryn explained in a concerned voice. "Why do you still seem so unsettled?"

Arianne was silent for several moments and then sighed, "I made some mistakes as an Academy cadet and I fear that I may have to face them now, as will everyone close to me," she replied in an anxious voice as she moved down the hallway. "I need to get some rest before I can figure things out."

"Everyone's on edge with the recent Starfleet alert," Kathryn commented in a concerned voice.

Frowning, Arianne stopped and turned to face Kathryn, "What alert?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Arianne, at 2200 hours, an unidentified man broke into the Golden Gate Apartments," Kathryn explained, realizing that Arianne had been tucking her children in when the official alert had been sent to all members of Starfleet. "The man shot Lorian and abducted Ensign Chekov after stunning him. He also set the library of the apartment building on fire before fleeing. There was minimal damage."

Arianne frowned as a feeling of unease crept over her, "I wonder if it was the same man who tried to break into Charlie and Zachary's room," she replied in a concerned voice. "Why would anyone take Ensign Chekov in such an aggressive fashion? He's been doing so well over the past two years…"

"Chris has alerted Starfleet Security to the situation and is also alerting the senior staff members of the Enterprise to everything that's happened," Kathryn stated gently. "Everything that can be done is being done and Jim's at Starfleet Medical with his sons and Sului right now, so there's not much else to do."

Arianne nodded, "Does Starfleet have any idea who might be behind Pavel's abduction?" she asked, desperately wanting to go to bed for the rest of the night but too unsettled to get any proper sleep.

Kathryn shrugged, "If your father does, he's keeping it quiet," she replied calmly. "Just relax."

"I think I'll call Commander Spock and then go to bed," Arianne spoke softly. "May I use your office?"

Kathryn nodded and hoping that it would be enough to make her tired, Arianne hurried into the office.

* * *

**_Starfleet Shuttleport – 0200 H_ **

"Lieutenant Sulu requesting permission to disembark," Hikaru spoke into the communications terminal.

There was static, "Sulu, you and Scott only get one shot at this," Chris's voice replied sharply.

Biting his lip, Hikaru resisted the urge to swear; Chris had been in contact with the Captain and the two had come up with an idea to try and apprehend Pavel's abductor before he left Earth's orbit. The Security officers were searching via the ground, but a limited number of available shuttles had made air searching difficult. It was Chris's decision, therefore, to assign Sulu and Scotty to search for Pavel by air.

"Are the specifications of the signal inputted, Scotty?" Hikaru asked as he powered up the Helm.

Scotty nodded and pressed a few keys, "That mad fellow was stupid tae use an outdated shuttle so it would be easily detected," he replied in a fierce voice. "Whose idea was tae rescue mission, anyway?"

"It was Captain Kirk's question about running the shuttle's info that gave President Pike the idea of this mission," Hikaru stated as he started the takeoff sequence and buckled up as the shuttle rose out of the small hangar bay. "The shuttle that was used to abduct Pavel is easy to identify, so we should…"

There was a beeping sound and Scotty swore, "I'm getting a matching shuttle signal from over tae Atlantic," he reported as he looked at the tracking computer. "Sending co-ordinates to you now."

"If this attempt fails, you two are to report back to Starfleet Command for further orders," Chris's voice replied in a commanding tone. "Captain Kirk has been made aware of the attempt and is waiting…"

Hikaru nodded as he put the speed to maximum, "Understood," he replied in a grim voice.

"President, we are set tae arrive at the co-ordinates in 30 minutes," Scotty spoke up, relieved that they had been able to use a Concord shuttle for this search and rescue mission. "Keeping tae channel open."

* * *

**_Marratin Hotel – Moscow, Russia – 1500 H_ **

"Spock?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he opened his eyes and saw Spock sitting at the computer.

Spock turned just as Leonard slowly sat up, "How long have I been asleep?" Leonard asked tiredly.

"Approximately two hours, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly. "What is your current state of health?"

Leonard sighed and frowned at seeing the dripline in his hand, "I'm tired," he replied gruffly, frowning as Spock got up and walked over to him. "My brain's a little fuzzy; did I throw up in the hover car?"

"You did, but I cleaned the vehicle and will pay for the damages," Spock replied in a slightly sympathetic voice as he sat on the opposite bed. "Doctor Bashir sent a medical kit in case of complications and I thought it prudent to administer fluids while you rested. Are you able to consume a meal now?"

Leonard sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Doctor Bashir stated that you are permitted to eat two light meals at any point during the remainder of the day," Spock stated tonelessly. "I will contact…"

Suddenly, the communication terminal beeped, "Incoming call from San Francisco," a voice stated.

Spock silently strode over to the terminal and pressed the button, "Spock, are you there?" Arianne asked as her face appeared on the screen and saw that Leonard was awake. "Len, darling, hello."

"What's wrong, Arianne?" Leonard asked in a tired voice. "Why are you calling at three a.m.?"

Arianne sighed, "There's been an incident in San Francisco, Len," she replied in a concerned voice, ignoring Spock's concerned expression. "However, I'll tell you about it when you get home, okay?"

"Are the kids all right at least?" Leonard asked in a tired voice. "I'd die if anything happened to them."

Arianne nodded, "The kids are safe," she replied calmly. "I just want you to take it easy, all right?"

Before Leonard could reply, the sound of shuttles flying overhead filled the room, "What was that?" he asked in a slightly horrified voice as he forced himself to get out of bed, but nearly fell over when he tried, but failed to stand up and ended up laying back down. "That sounded like shuttlecrafts…"

"I will look out the window," Spock replied as he moved over to the window. "Remain where you are."

Irritated that the anesthesia wasn't fully out of his system yet, Leonard nodded and silently lay there, silently debating whether or not to go back to sleep until the food was ready.

* * *

Darkness was the first thing Pavel saw when he regained consciousness and he quickly realized that a blindfold covered his eyes and that his hands were tied together, "Do not struggle, Mister Chekov," a voice spoke in a commanding tone. "If you promise to not attack me, I will return your sight."

"I am tied up," Pavel spoke in a weak voice, still reeling from shock. "How ken I attack you?"

There was a chuckle and Pavel suddenly found himself staring up at Khan, "Vhere am I?" he asked softly.

"You are where you cannot run away," Khan replied calmly. "You look much like your father did."

Pavel said nothing and instead looked around to see if there was any indication as to where he might have been taken, "We are on my private shuttlecraft," Khan explained, seeing Pavel's confusion.

"Abducting shuttlecraft, this is the Starfleet Concord Shuttle," a firm voice spoke. "Prepare to…"

Khan flinched, backhanded Pavel angrily, and quickly ran to the station that he had jerry rigged to operate all systems besides Helm, "I will prepare to do nothing but disable your shuttle," Khan replied coldly as he powered up his weapons and targeted the Concord. "I have no wish to harm you."

"Ze Starfleet vill not go down vithout a fight," Pavel replied in a determined tone of voice.

Khan smirked, "They will not fight because they will be unable to," he replied, working the controls.

* * *

_**Marratin Hotel** _

Spock opened the curtain only to find a larger shuttle and a smaller Starfleet shuttle engaged in a chase across the city while exchanging weapons fire, "Spock, what's going on?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"Two shuttles are engaged in combat over Moscow," Spock replied. "One is of Starfleet design."

Arianne gasped, "Spock, I have to go," she replied hastily. "Leonard, I love you; take it easy."

There was suddenly an explosion nearby, causing Leonard to sit up in panic, "The unknown shuttle has just attempted to fire at the Starfleet shuttle and hit a building," Spock reported tonelessly.

Leonard didn't respond, as he had become lightheaded from sitting up too fast and was now keeling forward on the bed with a hand on his forehead. Spock turned, saw what was happening, and hurried back to Leonard's bedside. He helped Leonard lie back down and quickly picked up a small fluid pack.

"You need to relax, Doctor," Spock stated as Leonard slowly sipped some of the fluid. "We are safe."

Leonard nodded and sighed as Spock pulled the straw away, "I believe that rest would be the best course of action for you at this time while I prepare a light meal for you," Spock stated tonelessly.

Too exhausted to argue, Leonard forced his eyes to close while Spock set the fluid pack on the bedside table before he moved over to the computer to order a light, nutritious meal from the hotel. The sound of the shuttles suddenly moved away, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of emergency sirens.

* * *

**_Starfleet Headquarters - Command Building – 0300 H_ **

"… _We are in pursuit of the shuttle and it took out an empty building in Moscow before taking off the way it came," Sulu's voice spoke in an urgent tone. "The trajectory suggests an off-planet destination."_

A loud whining sound suddenly made Jim's eyes pop open and he realized that he was sitting upright on the couch in Pike's office while George slept next to him. Lorian was asleep on another couch with his repaired leg on a pillow. When Jim had woken from his power nap, he had found out that Lorian had been taken care of, George was with him and Dr. Piper, and that Pike needed him at Headquarters.

"Sulu, if Khan manages to leave orbit, I want you and Scott to break off pursuit and return to Headquarters," Chris replied in a commanding voice as he looked at Jim. "Good to see you awake."

Jim scowled, "Why break off pursuit if Khan leaves orbit?" he asked in a groggy, confused voice.

Chris said nothing and instead typed something on his computer, "President Pike, you have a Priority One call coming in from Commander McCoy," a voice suddenly spoke over the ceiling intercom.

Jim frowned as Chris activated the computer, "Commander McCoy," Chris spoke gently.

"There was an attack on an old building in Russia by the shuttle where Ensign Chekov's imprisoned," Arianne reported in a concerned voice. "I was talking to Spock and Leonard when I heard phaser fire."

Chris frowned, "Lorian identified Khan Noonien Singh as Ensign Chekov's captor," he replied softly.

There was silence and Jim heard Arianne sigh, "It explains why Zachary heard someone talking to him," she replied in a concerned voice. "It also may explain why Pavel was taken in such a manner."

"Arianne, if you have a theory, I'd love to hear it," Jim spoke up as he stood and walked over to the desk.

Arianne blinked tiredly and nodded, "Khan might stop by the hospital on Mimas because that's where Phlox took Zachary in 2260," she replied in a tired voice. "During our time at the Academy, I remember that Professor Khan took a special interest in Pavel and it led to Khan murdering Andrei Chekov…"

"I've already sent that information to Admiral Marcus," Chris replied gently. "Are you all right?"

Arianne sighed, "I won't be getting any more sleep tonight, but we're safe," she replied softly. "Jim, I heard that Khan hurt Lorian before he took Pavel. I have to know; is Lorian doing all right?"

"Lorian's leg was taken care of and he and George are sleeping on couches in Pike's office, which is where I am right now," Jim replied in a tired voice. "We're supposed to do a shakedown next week…"

Arianne nodded, "It might have to be moved up, given the circumstances," she replied in a somber voice as she fought the urge to shed tears over Pavel. "However, Captain, that isn't my call to make."

"Look, it's late and neither of you have gotten a proper sleep tonight," Chris cut in, seeing that both Jim and Arianne were exhausted from what had happened that evening. "It's obvious that I'm not getting any more sleep tonight because I have to stay on top of this mess, but you two should get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow after Spock and Doctor McCoy have returned from Russia. Consider that an order."

Jim scoffed, but silently walked over to the unoccupied couch and laid down, "Good night," Arianne replied in a tired, but obedient voice. "I'll call when Leonard and Spock are back from Moscow."

The screen went black and Chris sighed for only a moment before he turned to his computer to work.

* * *

_**Alpha Centauri Starfleet Colony** _

"Admiral Marcus, you wished to speak with me?" a gentle voice asked in a curious tone.

Admiral Marcus, who had spent the last hour reading what President Pike had sent him from Earth about Khan Noonien Singh's actions, nodded and looked up from his computer at Marla McGivers, who was in a pant-suit like Starfleet Operations uniform complete with boots. "Yes I did, Lieutenant."

Marla nodded and remained standing at attention, "I just received a message from President Pike of Starfleet on Earth," Admiral Marcus replied in a somber voice. "Apparently, Khan Noonien Singh somehow visited Earth and shot a child before he abducted a young Ensign named Pavel Chekov."

"Does Khan know I'm here, Admiral?" Marla asked in a fearful voice. "Does he know about…?"

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "No," he replied calmly. "He does not know anything about you."

Marla swallowed hard, "May I write to Lieutenant Pike?" she asked in a nervous voice, trembling.

"Arianne actually goes by Commander McCoy now, Lieutenant," Admiral Marcus replied calmly, hoping he could say something to alleviate Marla's anxiety. "She married Doctor McCoy several years ago."

Marla nodded, "How is Joachim doing in school?" Admiral Marcus asked as he stood up. "How are…?"

"Carol and Anthony have been helping Joachim with most of his school studies, but Joachim also likes the videos that Doctor Kirk sends for his scientific studies," Marla replied quietly. "I help him with history and you are so very kind to help Anthony develop his social skills since I am not very social myself."

Admiral Marcus nodded, "Walk with me," he replied, gesturing to the door. "We'll talk a bit."

Marla nodded and silently followed Admiral Marcus from the office and out into the sunlight where Carol, whose blonde hair was curly and only touched her shoulders, and Joachim, who was a small boy with blue eyes and sandy hair, were looking through a plant bed filled with a variety of plants. Both were wearing jumpsuits and gloves so to avoid contamination and neither noticed that they had company.

Admiral Marcus and Marla kept walking so not to disturb their work, "I had a call from Doctor Kirk just the other day and Anthony's been wanting to go look at that cargo ship again," he commented.

"Oh, the cargo ship you told me that Andrei Chekov disrupted years ago with his band of scientists who were only interested in finding something to experiment on?" Marla asked in a curious voice.

Admiral Marcus nodded solemnly, "Anthony wants to investigate it some more, but it's considered a red zone and I told him to stay on Deneva with Doctor Kirk," he replied in a concerned voice. "In light of Khan's recent behavior, I want you and Joachim to be on alert and stay with Carol for the time being."

"If you think that is wise, Admiral," Marla replied obediently. "Just so long as Khan doesn't come here."

Admiral Marcus sighed, "If Khan ever comes near here, I've got a shuttle prepped that will take you, Carol, and Joachim straight to Deneva," he replied calmly. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

Marla nodded and was silent as Admiral Marcus walked back into his office; she just had to believe him.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion – 0400 H** _

Restlessness plagued Arianne and she found herself sitting at the computer in the bedroom that she and Leonard shared whenever they stayed over. Since she knew her children would be up and getting ready for school in three hours, Arianne found it pointless to sleep and instead decided to check messages.

Since all of Starfleet was now aware of the alert status, Arianne was unsurprised to find several messages from various crew members either requesting counseling sessions from her or asking to talk to Jim about their assignment on the Enterprise. They obviously trusted her to connect them with Jim.

One of the messages, however, was from Zachary and Kathryn's school, which deeply unsettled her.

_Mrs. McCoy,_

_Zachary is very physically and academically advanced for his age. I'd like to meet with you and your husband at your earliest convenience so that we may discuss how we can best help your son excel._

_M. Watson, Principal, Golden Gate Elementary School._

_Physically and mentally advanced._ Arianne thought somberly. _A result of the experimentation on Mimas._

Swallowing hard, Arianne leaned back in her chair, sighed as she felt tears forming in her tired eyes, and finally decided that it would be good if she could get at least an hour's rest. Placing the computer in sleep mode, she got up and walked over to the bed. With Leonard gone, the bed seemed too big.

As tears streamed down Arianne's face, she turned down the cover and quickly slipped beneath the sheets, ignoring the coldness that existed because of Leonard's absence.

Thoughts of him being in Russia with only Spock for company to see if anything had come of his radiation-induced illness broke her heart, but the children would be out of sorts and have questions if she had gone to Russia with him. She could only hope that all would be well.


	3. Needs, Desires, and Sacrifices

_**Presidential Mansion – 1200 H** _

_Mitchell will make a good Navigator for the shakedown cruise._ Jim silently thought, taking a sip from his mug of coffee as he sat in a chair near the living room fireplace with a stylus in his lap. He had no choice but to assign personnel to the Enterprise at that time since the Enterprise left extremely soon.

After getting a much needed few hours of sleep, Jim had woken, dressed, eaten, showered, and hustled Lorian and George off to the educational center for their studies. He had then gone back to the apartment building, only to be told that the building was off limits while the fire department investigated and that all residents would be notified when they could return to their apartments.

Feeling rather put out, Jim had called President Pike about the situation and President Pike had given him permission to work at the mansion that day since he would be in his Oval Office anyway. The word, as of a couple hours ago, was that Scotty and Sulu hadn't been able to stop Khan from leaving Earth and so Chris was now tasked with damage control. Scotty and Sulu hadn't been seen since they returned.

"You drink more coffee than is good for you," a deep, familiar voice spoke. "What are you doing?"

Jim looked up and smiled when he saw Leonard standing there in civvies, "Bones, how did everything go?" he asked in a concerned voice as he set the cup down. "Did you get a clean bill of health?"

"Where's Arianne at?" Leonard asked softly. "I heard she was here, but I haven't seen her."

Frowning, Jim sighed, "She went to meet with Zachary's principal," he replied. "Bones…"

"I'm not telling you anything until after I talk with Arianne," Leonard snapped. "She's my wife."

As Leonard turned away, Jim set the PADD on the end table and stood up, "Cut the crap, Bones," he said in a firm voice, knowing that something wasn't right. "You got the results already, didn't you?"

"Yes," Leonard replied stiffly, unwilling to let Jim see his eyes. "I won't be able to come on the shakedown cruise and after I get some food, I've got to call Doctor Piper and see if he can go."

Jim's eyes widened as Leonard silently left the living room and he decided to follow, "Bones, what did they find?" he asked as he followed Leonard into the kitchen. "Why can't you come on the cruise?"

"A radiation induced tumor was detected in my thyroid gland," Leonard replied somberly. "I have to have it removed and it has to be tested. The surgery can be done here, but it has to be done soon."

Jim nodded, "How soon?" he asked in a concerned voice. "The shakedown cruise is in two days."

"Two days is the most I can put it off," Leonard replied somberly. "I'll need time to recover too."

Heartsick, Jim walked over to the table and silently watched Leonard walk over to the kitchen counter and pick an apple out of the fruit bowl, "I think I'll take this to bed," Leonard said in a somber voice, suddenly not very hungry anymore. "When Arianne comes back, tell her I'm lying down, okay?"

Jim nodded and said nothing as Leonard left the room. He then sat down, buried his face in his arms, and started to cry quietly. Even though Bones didn't have cancer for sure, the possibility of it hurt.

* * *

**_Golden Gate Elementary School_ **

"It's pleasing that you could come so quickly, Mrs. McCoy," Principal Watson said as he and Arianne walked down the lavishly decorated hallway of the elementary school towards the gymnasium.

Even though she could sense that something was terribly wrong with Leonard because she could feel his sadness through their thy'la bond, Arianne nodded, "You mentioned in your email that Zachary is physically and academically advanced for his age," she replied. "What about Kathryn, his sister?"

"Kathryn's very intelligent and physically fit, but Zachary's progress is nothing short of extraordinary," Principal Watson explained in a concerned voice. "He is working on junior high school level work."

Arianne's eyes widened in surprise, "That is rather extraordinary," she replied. "Why is that a concern?"

Principal Watson gestured into the gymnasium and peered through the hole to see Zachary sitting on a pile of exercise mats eating his lunch while reading a large stylus, "A boy Zachary's age should be apt to socialize with children his own age, but he is extremely reluctant to do so to the point where he can get slightly aggressive if he is forced into a social situation outside of class activities," he explained in a concerned voice. "He hasn't hurt anyone, but the aggression has made teachers and students fearful."

"What is your recommendation?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, a horrible feeling in her heart.

Principal Watson sighed, "Perhaps Golden Gate Elementary School isn't the best learning environment for Zachary, given his unique growth and abilities," he explained. "Now, I know your other son is currently enrolled at an educational center run by Kathryn Pike; do you think Zachary would…?"

"I think putting Charlie and Zachary in the same school would spell disaster," Arianne replied, not caring that she was interrupting the principal. "Are there any other schools in the city for gifted children?"

Principal Watson nodded, "I'll put in a few calls and let you know what I can come up with," he replied.

"Until Zachary can be moved, just don't force him into social activities outside of class," Arianne said as she headed for the door. "Leonard and I will talk to him later, but just let him be comfortable."

* * *

**_Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn_ **

Clad in the standard uniform for long-term patients, Elizabeth Dehner walked the corridors of the empty facility, deeply concerned that Dr. Sonak had gone missing. Ever since she had been relocated from Vulcan years ago to continue her rehabilitation and studies, Dr. Sonak had been her mentor.

A quick check of the computers provided Elizabeth with no information and a lot of discouragement and concern that hadn't existed before; she had suffered through enough mental anguish during her rehabilitation on Vulcan and the fact that her mentor was now missing didn't make things easier.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound from the console that operated the station's transporters and Elizabeth couldn't help but hurry over to the console. She saw that there were two trying to beam in.

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth worked the controls and gasped when two men materialized on the battered transported pad; one man was battered and laying on the pad with his hands bound while the other was towering over him with a weapon on his belt, "Hello," Khan spoke in a respectful tone. "I am Khan."

"Doctor Elizabeth Dehner," Elizabeth replied, having earned her education. "I'm a psychiatrist."

Khan looked impressed as he stepped off the pad, "I am looking to speak with Doctor Sonak," he replied, impressed by the respectfulness and beauty of this woman. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I do not know," Elizabeth replied in a concerned voice. "I reside here as well as work here, but…"

Khan nodded and looked down at Pavel, "I have come to analyze the research that Doctor Sonak has done on transfusing my blood into people who are in need of medical help," he explained smartly.

"The research is in the computer, Mister Khan," Elizabeth replied nervously. "I saw him work on it."

Khan silently walked over to the large computer at the far end of the room, worked on it for a few minutes, and sighed, "Mister Chekov, you have a talent with computers," he stated. "Come here."

Trembling, Pavel forced himself to stand, but nearly collapsed again, "Doctor Dehner, please escort Mister Chekov over here," Khan stated commandingly. "He has a phaser wound on his stomach."

The dark clothes that Mister Chekov was wearing hid any bodily injuries well, but his face was pale and bruised, Elizabeth silently thought as she helped Pavel up and over to the computer terminal, "Make sense of this code," Khan ordered, giving Pavel a warning look. "I want to see Sonak's research."

Even though Pavel's hands were tied together, he gazed at the screen for a moment before awkwardly working the controls. A moment later, a large amount of information appeared on the screen as well as a small addendum that had been recently added. Khan's eyes immediately focused on the addendum.

_Augument blood cells kill off healthy red blood cells in humans to the point where severe anemia and possible death can occur. However, a blood transfusion from a healthy subject with the same blood type as the affected can reverse the anemia and stabilize any affected subject – Doctor Phlox of New Vulcan._

"No," Khan breathed in a horrified voice, brooding for only a moment before he turned to Pavel.

Pavel trembled, "You are healthy and will serve as a good donor for my family members who would die if they were not in cryotubes," Khan stated commandingly. "Do you wish to say goodbye to anyone?"

"Vhere eez your family?" Pavel asked in a trembling voice, wincing from the pain in his stomach.

Khan was silent and gasped as Pavel suddenly collapsed to his knees, "This will not do," he said in a slightly distressed voice as he walked away from the computer. "You are too weak right now."

"If he's ill, there are medications within the station," Elizabeth offered in a concerned voice.

Khan bent down and hauled Pavel to his feet by his jacket collar, "A ship to take me to my cargo ship in the Alpha Ceti System is what I need," Khan stated commandingly. "Is there such a ship here?"

"You're a Captain, Mister Khan?" Elizabeth asked in a curious voice. "Are you aligned with Starfleet?"

Khan flinched, "No," he replied in a disgusted voice. "Now, is there a ship here than I can use?"

"There's a Mark I Concord Shuttle here that Starfleet sent because it was outdated compared to the new Mark II shuttles they're using on Earth," Elizabeth replied nervously. "It runs pretty good in space."

Khan nodded and looked at Pavel, "We are going to make a stop at New Vulcan before proceeding to the Alpha Ceti System," he stated in a commanding tone. "Doctor Dehner, if you would see us out."

Elizabeth was silent as she followed Khan and Pavel back to the transporters and watched Khan drag Pavel on to the pad, "Beam us to the Concord Shuttle," Khan ordered commandingly. "Energize."

Elizabeth did as she was told and after they were gone, she moved back to the computer and quickly sent a heavily coded message to both New Vulcan and Earth, warning them of Khan's actions.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – 1300 H_ **

Jim was so engrossed in sending assignments out to the crew on his stylus that he didn't hear the front doors open and footsteps travel down the hallway, "Jim, what's happened?" he suddenly heard.

Swallowing hard, Jim looked up and peered at Arianne through his glasses, "I felt Leonard's distress through the thy'la bond he and I share, now spill," she explained firmly. "What's happened?"

"Bones has locked himself in your bedroom and he told me to tell you that he was having a nap, but I know he's not," Jim replied in a somber voice. "The scan found a radiation induced tumor on his thyroid gland and he's got to have it removed and tested at Starfleet Medical. He's pretty upset about it."

Arianne nodded and saw sadness in Jim's eyes, "The shakedown's in two days and I had to assign Doctor Piper to Sickbay for the shakedown cruise, but Bones is still listed as Chief Medical Officer. I'm able to take Lorian and George with me, but I hate the fact that I've lost three very capable officers."

"Pavel's out there somewhere, Jim," Arianne replied calmly. "None of us can lose hope of that."

Jim nodded and froze as he suddenly saw Leonard come into the room, "I called Doctor Piper about the results and he recommended that I come in and get the surgery done this afternoon," Leonard said in a somber voice as he tossed the uneaten apple to Jim. "If all goes well, I should be home by tonight."

"Like I'm letting you go by yourself," Jim snipped as he got up and tucked the stylus under his arm.

Leonard sighed and was about to argue when Jim's communicator went off, "Captain Kirk, please report to Starfleet Headquarters immediately," Chris's voice spoke in an urgent tone. "You have new orders."

"Jim, go," Arianne replied in a calming voice as she took Leonard's hand. "I'll take Len to Medical."

Even though Jim was reluctant to leave his friend, he nodded and silently picked up his communicator before he left the living room, "Let's get going," Arianne said in a calm voice. "You'll be all right."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Orbital Spacedock** _

"Scotty, we've got to go back to Earth right away," Hikaru reported as he stepped off the turbolift on to the Bridge and saw Scotty sitting at the Engineering station with a small bottle in his worn hands.

Scotty looked up at him and Hikaru frowned at seeing Scotty's bloodshot, tear-filled eyes, "I missed saving tae wee lad and now he's heaven knows where," Scotty moaned in a slurred, tearful voice.

"Scotty, how much have you had to drink since we've been up here?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

Scotty said nothing and instead took another swig from the bottle as a whistle suddenly went off, "Enterprise, this is President Pike," a firm voice suddenly spoke. "Sulu, I know you're up there."

Cringing, Hikaru hurried over to the conn and pressed the button, shocked when President Pike's face appeared on the screen, "Sulu, did you or did you not understand that I need all the Enterprise crew at Headquarters right away?" Chris asked in a stern voice, suddenly noticing Scotty. "Mister Scott?"

"Uh, sir, Scotty's taking Pavel's disappearance quite hard," Hikaru replied in an apologetic voice.

Chris scowled, "Get Mister Scott sobered up, get on a shuttle, and get to Headquarters as soon as you can, Lieutenant Sulu," he stated in a commanding voice. "I expect more responsibility in the future."

Hikaru swallowed hard as the screen went black and he turned to help Scotty get to his feet.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical – 1330 H** _

"Mom, would you mind bringing Joanna and Charlie home today and also getting Kathy and Zachary from their school?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice as Kathryn's face appeared on the screen in the pre-operative waiting area. "Something came up."

Kathryn frowned, "I hope everything's all right?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Leonard's got a tumor on his thyroid gland that has to be removed," Arianne replied somberly. "I'm in the waiting room at Starfleet Medical while Doctor Piper's putting Leonard through pre-op stuff."

Kathryn's eyes widened in concern, "I take it that the tumor was detected during the radi-scan?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Of course I'll bring Joanna and Charlie home. Tell Leonard to feel…"

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line, "Gramma, is Papa sick?" a small voice asked.

"Charlie, what are you doing in my office?" Kathryn asked softly. "Oh, Joanna, hello…"

Arianne cringed, "Put Joanna on, please," she said in a quiet voice. "I need to tell her."

"Mom?" Joanna asked as she came into view. "Mom, what's going on? Where are you?"

Arianne sighed, "Joanna, I'm at Starfleet Medical with your father," she replied in a calm voice as she stared at the 16 year old. "Your father had a scan at a hospital in Russia and the scan detected a tumor on his thyroid gland, so he has to have the tumor removed and tested. Do you understand me?"

"Will Daddy be okay?" Joanna asked in a quiet voice as she showed no emotion. "How long…?"

Arianne smiled, "Hopefully so, but I don't want you to worry about it, okay?" she replied in a calm, but firm voice. "Your grandmother is going to take you and Charlie to her house from school, okay?"

"Mommy, is Papa sick?" Charlie's voice filled the screen. "Can I make him a get well card?"

Arianne cleared her throat, "I think your daddy would like that, Charlie," she replied. "Love you."

The screen suddenly went black and Arianne sighed, "Commander McCoy?" a voice spoke.

Arianne looked up and saw that a nurse was standing there, "Doctor McCoy is having some hypertension and Doctor Piper can't sedate him until he calms down," she explained softly.

Nodding, Arianne stood up and followed the nurse into the pre-op room where Leonard was laying on a gurney in patient pajamas with an anxious expression on his face, "Doctor Piper's using the sterilizer," Leonard explained in an unusually anxious voice. "I was fine and then all of a sudden…"

"Whatever happens, Len, you're not alone," Arianne replied, gently taking his hand in her own.

Leonard nodded and sighed, immediately causing the bio readings to shift, "I'll be okay now, darlin'," he said in a quiet voice as two nurses came over to him. "Thanks for coming in to calm me down."

Arianne nodded as she stepped back, "Always," she replied, swallowing hard as the nurses detached the gurney from the wall and carefully maneuvered it into the operating theatre. "I love you, thy'la."

* * *

**_Assembly Hall – Starfleet Headquarters – 1400 H_ **

Several groups of men and women were scattered throughout the vast Assembly Hall, all of them discussing the sudden new orders despite the fact that the Enterprise was set to go on a shakedown cruise in two days. President Pike was at the front of the room in his wheelchair with Jim, Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, and a very hungover Scotty standing next to him. Nyota quickly handed Chris a headset.

"Attention, please," Chris stated, smiling as the room suddenly went silent and all eyes focused on him and the senior staff of the Enterprise. "The shakedown cruise will proceed in less than 24 hours and it will only be a brief shakedown cruise due to orders that will be divulged in private to the senior staff. I implore you all to start making your way to the Enterprise so she can launch on schedule. Dismissed!"

It didn't take long for the hall to clear out, as everyone was deep in discussion about the brief, but very important amount of information that they had just received. Before Chris could speak, two men in ship uniforms, Gary Mitchell and Giotto, came over to the group with styluses under their arms.

"Everyone, Gary Mitchell will serve as Navigator for this mission and Giotto will serve as Security Chief," Jim spoke in an official voice. "Doctor Piper will be taking care of Medical and will meet us up there."

Nyota frowned, "What about Doctor McCoy?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Where is he?"

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing, "Lieutenant Uhura, Doctor McCoy's business is his own," Jim replied gently. "Anyway, I believe President Pike has our orders for this shakedown."

"A message came in from the Preservatory Station on Mimas from a Doctor Elizabeth Dehner," Chris spoke as he read the message off his stylus, unable to help but wonder how Elizabeth Dehner managed to get a doctorate in anything alongside her rehabilitation for mass murder. "Anyway, Doctor Dehner's message indicates that Khan and Ensign Chekov were at the station, but departed. The Enterprise's job is to go to the station, get all pertinent information, and then deliver Doctor Dehner to New Vulcan."

Nyota looked horrified, "Sir, with all due respect, Elizabeth Dehner was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of cadets and a Vulcan national," she said in a concerned voice. "Can we trust her?"

"I am well aware of Elizabeth's past actions, Lieutenant Uhura, but given the circumstances, we have no choice," Chris replied in a somber voice. "After you drop Doctor Dehner off at New Vulcan, return."

Scotty moaned softly, "Sulu, go get Scott completely sobered up," Chris ordered commandingly.

Hikaru nodded and led Scotty off, "Spock, Uhura, you've been given slightly expanded quarters so that Amanda can travel with you," Chris said in a calming voice. "Kathryn will send along learning tapes."

"I guess we'd better go get ready," Nyota spoke, gazing at Spock. "Thank you, President Pike."

Chris looked at Mitchell and Giotto, "I need a word with Captain Kirk," he said in a commanding voice, silently hoping that no more officers would be lost. "Go acquaint yourselves with the refit Enterprise."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Mitchell and Giotto left, "I moved the shakedown date up in light of Doctor Dehner's message, but I'm not entirely sure that you were completely focused on this little meeting, Jim," Chris commented softly, gazing up at Jim. "Tell me what's going on with McCoy."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and in a quiet, but anxious voice, he shared the news of Leonard's health.

* * *

**_Preservatory Facility – Mimas, Saturn_ **

_Doctor Dehner,_

_I have personally ordered the Enterprise to come to the station in less than 24 hours and you will share your information with Captain Kirk so that he and the crew of the Enterprise may have a chance at finding Ensign Chekov before it becomes too late. After you share what you know about Khan and where he is planning to take Ensign Chekov, the Enterprise will escort you to New Vulcan for safety._

_Admiral Christopher Pike, President of United Federation Starfleet_

_New Vulcan._ Elizabeth thought anxiously as she turned away from the screen. She didn't like the fact that even after she had given Starfleet information about a dangerous man who was holding a Starfleet officer prisoner, she would be sent back into the custody of the Vulcans. It didn't seem very fair.

Trembling with anxiety and fear, Elizabeth moved through the various rooms of the station trying to find something that would calm her nerves and anger. She finally came across a small room that had wall to wall medical cupboards while a single gurney with straps lay in the middle of the room below lights.

Elizabeth entered the room and was surprised to see a tube of blood on a medical tray that still had a syringe attached to it. She picked up the item and suddenly gasped as the needle slid into her palm.

Swearing anxiously, Elizabeth pulled the syringe out and hurriedly set it back on the tray. Her mind was reeling about what had just happened and what she would tell the Enterprise crew when they came.

Tiredness suddenly washed over Elizabeth and without any warning, she collapsed to the cold floor.

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical -1430 H_ **

"Commander McCoy," Spock spoke softly as he approached her from behind. "How is the doctor?"

Arianne sighed and Spock stepped closer, raising his eyebrow at seeing Dr. Piper and several nurses surrounding a gurney that contained an unconscious and covered up Leonard, "A radiation induced tumor was found on Leonard's thyroid gland and Doctor Piper's removing it," she explained softly. "While Leonard recovers and waits for it to be tested, Doctor Piper will be on board for the shakedown."

"Indeed," Spock replied tonelessly as he watched a nurse carry a small container away from the table.

Arianne crossed her arms, "Joanna and Charlie know because they were in Kathryn's office when I commed Kathryn, but they reacted surprisingly well," she stated, secretly grateful for someone to unload her thoughts on in a healthy manner. "What was the meeting about, by the way?"

"Our departure is less than 24 hours from now and we are to proceed to Mimas where we will be met by Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, a psychiatrist who had a brief encounter with Khan and Ensign Chekov," Spock stated as he looked at Arianne. "After we talk with her, we are to take her to New Vulcan."

Arianne swallowed hard and said nothing for a moment, "Elizabeth had an unhealthy obsession over Leonard during our Academy days and it cost the lives of hundreds of cadets, but maybe she's changed since living among Vulcans," she said in a serious voice. "Considering she's a psychiatrist, maybe…"

"The Captain and I will be vigilant during this task," Spock replied tonelessly. "Do not worry."

Arianne nodded and frowned as Dr. Piper suddenly broke away from the crowd and came out into the corridor, "The surgery's complete and Doctor McCoy is stable," he explained gently. "One of my nurses took the tumor and also a few adjacent nodes for testing. I'd like Doctor McCoy to stay overnight at least so that the anesthetic is fully out of his system and so he can swallow before he goes home."

"That's fine," Arianne replied in a calm voice. "How long will he be in Recovery for, Doctor Piper?"

Dr. Piper smiled, "About an hour or two," he replied calmly. "Would you like to sit with him?"

"I will inform Captain Kirk of the development," Spock spoke up tonelessly. "I give you my word."

Arianne nodded and silently went into the room, not stopping until she got to Leonard's bedside.

Pointedly ignoring all of the nurses, Arianne gently took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle kiss before tucking it under the large blanket. Her gaze then drifted to the bandage on his neck and she sighed.

* * *

**_Library - Educational Center_ **

CRASH!

Alarmed, Kathryn hurried into the library and saw Joanna standing in front of a computer screen with her hands by her side and several PADDs on the floor, "Joanna, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"This computer is lying," Joanna replied in an unusually angry voice. "This alert…can't be right."

Kathryn frowned and she walked over to the computer, seeing the Starfleet alert explaining Chekov's abduction by Khan on the screen, "I was doing some research for homework and this alert popped up saying that Ensign Chekov had been abducted by a criminal named Khan," Joanna whispered.

"It's true, Joanna," Kathryn replied in a somber voice, well aware of the friendship that Pavel and Joanna had developed in the past couple of years despite their different interests and age difference. "I don't know where he's been taken or why he was taken. Did you wonder why you haven't seen Lorian today?"

Joanna nodded, "Khan shot Lorian before he abducted Ensign Chekov," Kathryn explained in a somber voice, putting an arm around the 16 year old. "Lorian's also having difficulty with this situation…"

Tears appeared in Joanna's eyes, "With my father sick and Pavel missing, I feel so helpless," she said in a quiet voice as she knelt on the ground and began to cry softly. "I shouldn't feel this way, but I do."

Her heart going out to the young girl, Kathryn slowly knelt and wrapped her arms around Joanna.

* * *

**_Courtyard - Educational Center_ **

"I got your text, kiddo," Jim commented softly as he entered the small courtyard and saw Lorian seated on a bench near the fountain with his healing leg elevated while his crutches leaned on the fountain.

The 13 year old nodded silently, but didn't look up from the ground, "It came while President Pike and I were talking, so he brought me over here in his car," Jim stated as he walked over to Lorian and sat down on the bench next to him. "Is your leg bothering you or is there something else going on?"

"Khan said I should be grateful that he spared me," Lorian spoke in a quiet voice. "I do not understand why Ensign Chekov protected me by lunging at Khan; Ensign Chekov was at a physical disadvantage."

Jim frowned at the new information, but said nothing, "I am a half-Vulcan and have developed strength and abilities that make me capable of defending myself and others when necessary," Lorian stated in a guilt-filled voice as he looked up at Jim, revealing tears in his red eyes. "I failed to save Ensign Chekov."

"You know, I felt that way for a long time when I saw Ambassador Spock get murdered right before my eyes," Jim replied softly, his heart aching that Lorian had obviously been crying. "Khan is not like other humans and being armed, he could have hurt you worse or even killed you had you tried to act."

Lorian closed his eyes, "Ensign Chekov paid the price for my cowardice," he whispered sorrowfully.

"Now that is most certainly not true," a gentle, but very firm voice spoke. "Lorian, look at me."

Lorian looked up and both he and Jim were surprised to see Chris sitting there in his wheelchair with an armed Security aide, who was dressed in civvies to avoid attracting negative attention, lingering near the entrance to the courtyard, "You are not at fault in this situation at ALL," Chris stated firmly. "I know that you've been struggling in the short time since Ensign Chekov was taken because you think there's something you could have done to prevent it, but some situations arise that you cannot control and you put yourself at risk if you try. If you had tried to save Ensign Chekov, you could have been taken too."

Lorian, however, didn't reply and instead leaned against Jim, "I think Lorian's had enough school for today," Jim commented softly, gently putting an arm around Lorian. "We can go visit Bones."

"What, and risk you skipping a meal?" Chris asked in a surprised voice. "You know that you're supposed to eat regularly. If you want to, you can visit Doctor McCoy after dinner and talk to him then."

Jim sighed and nodded just as the school doors opened and Kathryn and Joanna came out with anxious expressions on their faces, "Charlie's gone," Kathryn spoke anxiously. "Joanna and I went to see how he was coming on his get well card and he had used the classroom transporter to go somewhere."

"Probably went to see Bones," Jim mused softly. "That Charlie hangs on to Bones like a shadow."

Kathryn blanched, "I'll contact Starfleet Medical," she said in an anxious voice, quickly going inside.

Despite the seriousness of the situations that faced them, Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**_Recovery Room – Starfleet Medical - 1530 H_ **

A tapping sound caused Arianne to look up from her stylus and she smiled at seeing Leonard awake and looking as if he wanted to talk. Setting her stylus aside, Arianne gently picked up the one on the bed.

"Doctor Piper said you should rest your voice when you first woke up," Arianne gently explained as she eased the stylus into his hand and ensured the keyboard feature was up. "Use this to communicate."

Leonard sighed tiredly, took the stylus, and slowly tapped out a message and held it out to Arianne.

_So tired. I hate hospitals and I'm really wanting to be at home in bed right now._

"I know you are, Len," Arianne replied gently. "You'll be here tonight and released tomorrow, though."

Leonard nodded and cringed as he tried to swallow, "I know it hurts, Len, but Doctor Piper took the tumor and a few nodes out for testing," Arianne explained gently. "Maybe later you can have water."

 _Charlie?_ Leonard typed as his eyes suddenly narrowed at something near the slightly open door.

Frowning, Arianne turned and was surprised to see Charlie standing near the door with a paper card in one hand and a stuffed dog that greatly resembled Porthos in the other, "Papa, I made you a card and brought you a present," Charlie spoke softly as he approached the bed. "I used a transporty thing…"

"The transporter's supposed to be used only in emergencies, honey," Arianne gently chided him.

Charlie shrugged and moved closer to his father, "I was gonna bring Porthos, but Gramma said dogs aren't allowed at the hospital, so I replicated this one," he said, offering the toy to Leonard.

Even though Leonard was feeling tired, he slowly took the toy, set it on the bed, and slowly typed a parental response _Thank you for the stuffed animal, kiddo, but why are you not at school?_

"I missed you and was worried because Grandma said you were sick," Charlie replied softly.

Leonard sighed and typed again before showing it to Charlie. _I'm not going to punish you for running away from school this time, but I want you to apologize to your grandmother when she comes to get you and I want you to listen to your grandparents tonight. I have to stay here tonight and rest, okay?_

Charlie nodded and peered at the dripline attached to Leonard's arm, "What's that thing on your arm, Papa?" he asked in a curious voice, unaware of the fact that Leonard was beginning to get tired.

 _It's called a dripline and it's giving me fluids since I can't drink water quite yet._ Leonard patiently typed before he set the stylus down, put one hand on the stuffed animal and sighed, "Charlie, honey, your papa's really tired and needs to sleep for a little while," Arianne spoke up in a gentle voice.

"Mommy, can I stay with Papa if I use your computer to work on my homework?" Charlie asked softly.

Arianne sighed and realized that Leonard had drifted off to sleep again, "You can stay if you're quiet, but you're not to leave the room," she replied as she stood up to stretch her legs. "Thank you for caring so much about your papa, Charlie."

* * *

_**New Shi-Kahr Outskirts - New Vulcan** _

Swallowing hard, Phlox again skimmed the message that had been sent by Elizabeth Dehner and relayed to him by Sarek. If Khan had abducted Pavel Chekov, had attempted to abduct Zachary Archer, and was now equipped with a faster vessel, it meant that the superhuman was now coming here for him.

Slipping the PADD back into his pocket, Phlox turned his attention back to Stonn, who was seated on a meditation cushion atop a flat rock and deep in healing meditation. After helping Stonn recover from the pain brought on by T'Pring's death, Phlox had initiated daily sessions of quiet, outdoor meditation.

The routine had worked well for the last year and Stonn had progressed to the point where he was now seeking to join either a Vulcan ship or the High Command as a junior official. It was just as well that Stonn was getting to the point where he could work and live unsupervised, Phlox silently mused.

"You are troubled, Doctor Phlox," Stonn suddenly spoke up tonelessly. "Your expression is vacant."

Phlox sighed and nodded, "I am troubled, Stonn, but it is nothing within your control," he replied softly as he suddenly realized how he could spare New Vulcan more troubles. "You are progressing well."

Stonn nodded and slowly stood up, "Stonn, there is nothing else I am able to teach you because I must leave to spare the citizens of New Vulcan more pain," Phlox said in a somber voice. "It is important."

Stonn was quiet for a moment, "Have actions of your past has made New Vulcan unsafe for you, Doctor Phlox?" he asked in a voice that was borderline curious. "You have acted well during your time here."

"Five years ago, I made a decision to compromise my medical ethics in order to save a young boy who was on the verge of death," Phlox explained in a nervous voice. "That decision involved a blood transfusion using blood from a genetically engineered superhuman who is now headed here for me."

Stonn raised an eyebrow and nodded, "You are leaving because you feel the safety of the many outweighs the safety of the one?" he asked tonelessly, still trying to grasp Phlox's reasoning.

"That is pretty much what I'm saying by choosing to leave, yes," Phlox replied calmly. "I do not wish any more harm to come to the citizens of New Vulcan, so I am going to surrender myself to Khan willingly."

Stonn pursed his lips and offered a slow nod, "If you insist on carrying out this unwise endeavour, allow me to assist you by providing you a durable vessel," he replied in a toneless voice. "Please follow me."

Swallowing hard, Phlox nodded and followed Stonn away from their meditation area and towards the area of the city where several shuttles were kept. Phlox knew that although his deportation sentence was now over, it was better to serve as damage control than to return to comfort while others suffered at the mercy of Khan.


	4. Facing the Unexpected

_**One Day Later** _

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – 0700 H** _

The turbolift doors opened and Jim stepped on to the Bridge clad in a uniform complete with a gold shirt while his hand was being held on to by George and Lorian was still using his crutches to get around.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Mitchell announced in an official voice as he got up from the Navigator station.

Jim cringed, but said nothing as Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, Giotto, Mitchell, a blonde officer in red that Jim didn't know, and a few other officers that Jim didn't know, looked at him expectantly. Even though he was still hurting over Pavel's disappearance and Bones not being there, Jim silently led George down to the command chair and smiled at the blonde woman as she silently approached him and his sons.

"Lieutenant Janice Rand, Captain," Janice spoke up, seeing the confusion and intrigue in Jim's eyes. "I've been assigned to serve as your yeoman and also as a proctor for any school examinations that Lorian and George might need to take as part of their schooling during the shakedown and assignment."

Jim nodded, "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Rand," he replied calmly. "Have you reported to Doctor…?"

"Doctor Piper's scheduled me for a physical later this evening after you're off duty so that I can assist you and your sons in any way that's needed while you're on duty, sir," Yeoman Rand replied calmly.

It was then that Jim realized that the entire Bridge crew was still looking at him expectantly, "As you were, everyone," he said in a steady, commanding voice. "Yeoman, could you take Lorian and George to my quarters after we launch, please? George has homework and Lorian needs to take it easy."

"Of course, Captain," Yeoman Rand replied calmly just as Spock stood up and walked over to them.

Jim sighed and patted the chair, "Lorian, why don't you sit down for a moment while I talk to Spock?" he gently suggested, seeing that Lorian was obviously tired and in pain. "We'll be departing soon."

Lorian silently nodded, but remained standing, "It is not my place to be sitting in the Captain's chair," he spoke tonelessly, avoiding Spock's inquisitive gaze. "I will stand until the ship has departed Spacedock."

"Captain, all systems are reporting in ready," Nyota suddenly spoke up in an official tone.

Jim nodded, "Science station is ready, Captain," Spock spoke in a toneless, but official voice.

"Helm station is ready, sir," Hikaru spoke up tightly, still bitter about Pavel's disappearance.

Jim nodded and tapped the conn, "Engine Room, what is your status?" he asked commandingly.

"Engineering is all ready, Captain," Scotty's frosty voice replied. "I got tae go tae work now."

Jim quickly looked over at Mitchell, "Navigation's ready, sir," Mitchell replied obediently.

"Medical's ready, Captain," Dr. Piper's voice spoke over the conn. "Everything's in ship shape."

Jim nodded, "Mister Mitchell, plot a course for Mimas," he replied calmly. "Impulse power."

"Course plotted, Captain," Mitchell replied after pressing a few buttons on the Nav console.

Jim looked to Nyota, "Lieutenant Uhura, please notify Starfleet that we are ready to depart," he said in a commanding voice, smiling as George gave him a small smile. "Activate the viewing screen."

The screen immediately came on, showing a brilliant view of space, "Wow," George breathed.

"Disengage docking clamps and prepare to depart," Jim ordered in a commanding voice.

* * *

**_Study – Starfleet Presidential Mansion_ **

"Admiral Marcus, this is certainly a surprise," Arianne spoke in a calm voice, leaning back in her chair as Admiral Marcus appeared on the computer in one of the many offices in the mansion. "How are you?"

Admiral Marcus sighed, "I could be doing better, Commander," he replied somberly. "And yourself?"

"I'm well," Arianne replied softly. "Admiral, this isn't just a social call, is it? What's the matter?"

Admiral Marcus chuckled, "You're so much like your father," he replied gently before sighing. "Marla's been on edge ever since we got word of Khan's escape out here and I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk to her for a few minutes to try and reassure her. I've already assured her that there is a plan in place should Khan actually come here, but she doesn't believe that he'll avoid this place entirely."

"Sir, where do you believe Khan is heading?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "He's got Pavel…"

Admiral Marcus nodded, "I know he has Ensign Chekov and I know where he's probably going to end up, but that needs to stay classified for now until I talk to President Pike again," he replied. "Once I've talked to President Pike, I'll contact Enterprise and Captain Kirk can arrange a senior staff meeting to…"

"Admiral, I'm not on the Enterprise and neither is Doctor McCoy," Arianne interrupted. "I don't see…"

Admiral Marcus was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "Would you be able to talk to Marla for just a few minutes?" he asked in an understanding tone. "I've got things to do, but she needs reassurance."

"Put Marla on," Arianne replied in a calm voice, hoping that she could be of help to Marla somehow and knew that since she was working, Kathryn would most likely take the kids to school for her that day.

* * *

**_Guest Bedroom_ **

Waves of tiredness swept over Leonard as he opened his eyes and saw that the double bed had been slightly elevated and that there was a small neck pillow supporting his head. A quick look around revealed a stylus, a bottle of ibuprofen, a glass of water, and a communicator on the bedside table.

"Good morning, Daddy," Joanna said in a gentle voice as she entered the room holding a small tray that contained a small bowl of yogurt, a glass of apple juice, and a plate holding a few slices of toast. "Mom said that Doctor Piper said you should try eating a little bit today and that you should also rest."

Leonard nodded and cringed as he slowly sat up, "Papa, is your neck sore?" a quiet voice asked.

"A little," Leonard replied tiredly as he laid back down. "Jo, you should be getting ready."

Joanna shrugged and set the tray on the bed, "It doesn't take me long to get ready for school, Daddy," she replied gently. "I was up early and I was thinking about stuff. The Enterprise leaves today and…"

Blinking, Leonard peered at the chronometer above the door, "It's 0730, so she's long gone," he replied tiredly, silently hoping that everything would be well with his own health. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Not yet," Joanna replied honestly. "Mom's holed up in the study, so I thought I'd come here."

Leonard sighed and reached for the juice, "Charlie, did you do your reading?" he asked softly.

"I read to Mommy over the video last night while you were sleeping," Charlie replied. "I wanted to stay home today and make sure you rested, but Mommy said I hafta go to school with Joanna. Zachary doesn't go to school anymore right now, so he and Mommy are gonna be here with you."

Leonard frowned, but merely took a small drink of juice, "Can I call Uncle Jim before I go to school, Papa?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice. "Joanna said that Uncle Pavel's missing and I'm scared."

"Uncle Jim's up on the Enterprise right now and they went off to Mimas, so it would be kind of difficult and expensive to call him from here," Leonard replied softly, wincing as he swallowed the juice. "I think you can write him a letter, though. They're working on trying to find your Uncle Pavel, all right?"

Charlie nodded, "If you get scared or miss me, you can call at lunch time," Leonard stated firmly.

"Okay," Charlie replied softly as he moved away from the bed. "I'm gonna go eat with Kathy."

Before Charlie could leave, however, Kathy came into the room all dressed for school and carrying two bowls of cereal with spoons in them while a tired looking Zachary followed after her with a bowl filled with cereal in his hands. Tears were in Zachary's tired eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Papa, I don't feel good," Zachary moaned as he handed his bowl to Charlie. "I had bad dreams."

Leonard nodded and carefully moved the tray off the bed, extended the legs, and set the tray on the floor just as Porthos toddled into the room, "Come up here, Zachary," he said in a tired voice.

Zachary walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, "I'm having bad dreams about that scary hospital," he said in a tired voice. "I know you're sick, Papa, but could I stay in here with you for a while?"

"Sure," Leonard replied tiredly. "Jo, can you please go help Charlie and Kathy get ready for school?"

Kathy silently came over to the bed and promptly kissed Leonard's cheek, "I love you, Papa," she said in a quiet voice as her long blonde hair inadvertently tickled his face. "I'm gonna make a card for you."

"Love you too, Katie," Leonard replied softly, sighing as Joanna ushered Charlie and Katie out.

Zachary cast a worried look at Leonard, but said nothing, "If you want, Zach, you can eat some of my toast," Leonard said in a tired voice as he picked up the yogurt. "My throat's not ready for it yet."

Nodding, Zachary picked up the toast and nibbled at it while Leonard fed himself yogurt, ignoring the pangs of worry and guilt about how the Enterprise had left without him on board to care for the crew.

Just out in the hallway, Arianne had ended her call with Admiral Marcus and was now dressed and leaving to go to her office where she would be able to talk to Marla without being overheard at all.

Marla had refused to talk to her because of the lack of privacy in the Presidential Mansion, so Arianne had promised that she would go to a more secure place. That was what she was now doing in total secrecy.

* * *

**_Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise - 0800_ **

"Captain Kirk, we are being hailed by President Pike," Nyota spoke up in a concerned voice.

Jim frowned and stood up, "I'll take it in my Ready Room," he replied softly. "All right?"

"Captain, request permission to join you?" Spock asked as he stood up from his station.

Jim nodded and kept silent as Spock followed him into the Ready Room. Spock silently sat in one of the visitors' chairs while Jim went around the desk, sat in his chair, and tapped the computer screen.

"President Pike, what can I do for you?" Jim asked officially. "We're almost to Mimas, I think."

Chris nodded, "After you go to the Preservatory Station and pick up Elizabeth Dehner and all the information about Khan and where he could have taken Ensign Chekov, the Enterprise needs to come back to Earth to pick up a few more crew members," he replied seriously. "Some relief personnel, a counselor, and your Chief Medical Officer. I know McCoy's still recovering, but he can do that there."

"May I ask why, sir?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "We're supposed to go to New Vulcan."

Chris sighed, "You'll go there to drop off Elizabeth after you pick up the additional personnel," he replied calmly, but firmly enough that Jim knew he wasn't kidding. "From there, you'll proceed to the Alpha Centauri colony and meet up with Admiral Marcus. He'll give you the rest of your orders, okay?"

"Marcus?" Jim asked nervously, an uneasy feeling suddenly feeling his heart. "What about Chekov?"

Chris bit his lip, "Admiral Marcus will have more of that information," he replied. "Pike out."

"Captain, are you all right?" Spock asked tonelessly, noticing that Jim had turned slightly pale.

Before Jim could reply, there was a beep, "Captain, we're in orbit of Mimas," a voice reported.

Jim swallowed hard and stood up as he tapped the conn, "Doctor Piper, Mister Mitchell, Mister Giotto, report to the Transporter Room," he ordered stiffly. "Mister Spock and I will meet you all there."

"Captain, Mister Mitchell is a Navigator," Spock stated tonelessly, confused at Jim's decision.

Jim nodded as he walked around the desk, "Yes, but he was friends with Elizabeth at the Academy and he might make the situation easier," he replied calmly. "I vaguely remember Gary trying to talk to Elizabeth about her obsession with Bones, but she would carry on in public outbursts at his words…"

"Indeed," Spock replied calmly. "Do you believe that her rehabilitation was successful, Captain?"

Jim shrugged, "For everyone's sake, I sure hope so," he replied calmly. "She did send us that message."

"Should we confine her to the Brig or quarters as a precaution?" Spock asked tonelessly.

Jim was quiet for a moment, "Let's see how things go on the surface, Spock," he replied uncertainly.

Even though Spock didn't fully agree with going down to the hospital without a plan in place, he nodded and silently followed Jim out of the Ready Room. Hopefully, Spock silently hoped, there would be no trouble.

* * *

**_Mimas Preservatory Facility_ **

Coldness washed over Elizabeth as she opened her eyes and found that she was laying on the floor of the isolated laboratory with blood running down the palm of her hand. Swallowing hard, she slowly got up, walked over to the tray, and quickly wiped the blood away with a rag to hide the injury.

"…Hello?" Elizabeth suddenly heard a voice call out. "Doctor Dehner, are you here?"

Elizabeth froze and she immediately picked up the syringe to use as a weapon just in case trouble arose that she wasn't ready for, "…Spock, this place is creeping me out," she heard a familiar voice say. "I don't know why Doctor Phlox would bring Zachary to a place like this; how would this help…?"

"…Mitchell, go check this hallway with Giotto while Spock, Doctor Piper, and I check the computer room," Jim's voice echoed down the hallway. "If you find Doctor Dehner, contact us immediately…"

 _Gary Mitchell?_ Elizabeth thought silently as she heard footsteps. _They've come to lock me up._

Terror crept through Elizabeth that was quickly replaced by anger; she had already done her penance for her obsession over Leonard McCoy and what that obsession had driven her to do, yet Starfleet still wanted her to pay. Gritting her teeth, Elizabeth quickly stepped out of sight of the doorway and waited.

"...Elizabeth?" Gary called out as he entered the room while Giotto remained in the corridor.

Panicked, Elizabeth strode forward and jabbed the syringe into Gary's back just as Gary turned, causing the syringe to snap, "Gary!" she exclaimed in a fake horrified voice. "Oh, I thought it was Khan again!"

Even though Mitchell could feel the syringe point in his back, he nodded and gently put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, "It's all right," he said in a gentle voice, hugging her. "Giotto, she's in here!"

"Captain, we found Doctor Dehner," Giotto's voice echoed into the small examination room.

There was silence and footsteps, "Mitchell, you're bleeding," Giotto spoke up in a worried voice.

Before Mitchell could reply, Jim and Spock came into the room just in time to see Elizabeth sink to her knees, "I thought it was Khan come back and I accidentally stabbed Gary," she breathed anxiously.

"Doctor Piper, beam back to the ship with Gary, will you?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Piper nodded and walked over to Mitchell, "Come on, Mister Mitchell," he said in a parental voice.

As Mitchell left with Dr. Piper, Jim and Spock looked at Elizabeth, "Did Khan bring Ensign Chekov here?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "If he did, what did they do while they were here? What did they…?"

"Khan forced Chekov to break into the computer," Elizabeth replied as she suddenly began to feel tired, but forced herself to remain alert. "Khan became angry and told Ensign Chekov some things…"

Suddenly, Elizabeth turned very pale and collapsed, "Doctor Dehner!" Jim shouted. "Spock…"

"I'm just feeling very tired," Elizabeth spoke weakly as she lay on the floor. "From shock, I think."

Jim nodded and silently helped Elizabeth to her feet, "Spock, go see what you can get from the computer and see if Chekov left anything behind," he said calmly. "Mister Giotto, come here."

Giotto walked over to Elizabeth and quickly noticed the cut on her hand, "Captain, she's bleeding," he reported, giving Jim a worried look. "We should get her tested for stuff when we get back to Earth?"

Elizabeth frowned, "I thought we were going to New Vulcan?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Our orders are to report back to Earth for relief personnel and then proceed to New Vulcan," Jim replied, giving Giotto a look that told him they'd have words later. "You're more than welcome to…"

Elizabeth growled and jerked her arm free, "The last time I was on Earth, hundreds died because Doctor McCoy was after that freak of nature instead of choosing me!" she yelled angrily, not even flinching when Giotto pulled out his phaser and pointed it at her. "I will not return to that place of agony!"

Jim stepped closer, hoping to ease Elizabeth's anxiety and Elizabeth promptly struck him multiple times in various parts of his body, eventually causing him to collapse to the floor unconscious. Giotto set his phaser to stun and fired at Elizabeth. The beam hit Elizabeth and bounced off as if she were a statue.

"MISTER SPOCK!" Giotto screamed anxiously as he backed away, trying to find a better weapon.

As Spock hurried back into the room, Giotto grabbed an empty IV pole and swung it at Elizabeth, barely missing her. Elizabeth lunged forward, but Jim suddenly sprang to his feet and grabbed her from behind.

"LET GO OF ME!" Elizabeth screamed, nailing Jim in the nose just as Spock hurried into the room.

Seeing that Jim was bleeding and bruised, Spock strode forward and swiftly nerve pinched Elizabeth into unconsciousness, "Giotto, get Elizabeth to the ship and put her in the Brig for the time being," Jim ordered as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. "Spock, did you get to the computer?"

"Captain, you are bleeding," Spock stated tonelessly. "You should return to the ship."

Jim scoffed and pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in a pained voice. "Mister Giotto is beaming back to the Enterprise with Elizabeth. Have Security escort her to the Brig. Kirk out."

Giotto looked reluctant to leave, but he quickly dragged Elizabeth from the room, "Now, Mister Spock, let's go have a look at that computer," Jim stated as he kept a firm hand on his bleeding nose.

* * *

_**Mark I Concord Shuttle – Space** _

"Ensign Chekov, lock on to that shuttle," Khan ordered, smirking as he sat in a seat near a window.

Pavel trembled as he struggled to work the controls with his bound hands; he had been Khan's prisoner for nearly three days and every time he was too slow or did not answer when addressed, Khan struck him violently and reminded him of his situation, "Wocking on, seer," he replied in a toneless voice.

Khan smirked and gasped as he felt a jolt, "We're going to take that shuttle to the Ceti Alpha System," he said maliciously as he stood up, walked over to the Helm station, and grabbed Pavel's arm roughly.

Powerless against the much stronger man, Pavel cringed as he was dragged through the shuttle to the transporter pad, "Doctor Phlox, I know you're there," Khan hissed into his hand communicator.

There was silence and both Khan and Pavel suddenly dematerialized. A moment later, they materialized on a pad that a somber looking Phlox, who was dressed in a gray pantsuit, was standing beside.

"Ah, Doctor Phlox, it is good to see that you were so prompt," Khan said as he dropped Pavel hard on the transporter pad, ignoring Pavel's whimpers of pain as he walked off. "Get Chekov to the Helm."

Pavel whimpered and tensed up as Phlox knelt on the pad, "It's all right, Ensign Chekov," Phlox said in a comforting voice as he gently touched Pavel's bruised face. "Are you able to stand on your own?"

"I do not know," Pavel replied in a faint, pain-filled voice. "I must geet to ze Helm Station…"

Phlox scowled, but helped Pavel to his feet and over to the Helm Station, where Khan was waiting with his arms crossed and a vicious expression on his face, "The co-ordinates are in the Helm, Chekov," Khan said commandingly as Phlox helped Pavel sit. "The Ceti Alpha system is two days from New Vulcan."

"You've got to feed Ensign Chekov," Phlox stated, glaring at Khan. "He's losing strength…"

Khan scoffed and walked back to the center chair, "I must do nothing," he replied as he sat down.

"Ze shuttle has leemeeted power," Pavel commented in a trembling voice. "Ze varp drive eez broken."

Khan's eyes narrowed and he glared at Phlox briefly before nodding, "Proceed at quarter impulse power to preserve power," he ordered in a sharp voice. "If we do not get there fast, I promise you will die."

Swallowing hard, Pavel slowly engaged the controls and inhaled sharply as the shuttle began to move.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – 1300 H_ **

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Leonard said in an anxious, but tired voice as he faced Arianne.

Arianne shook her head as she removed her coat, "When the Enterprise returns from Mimas, we're to take the children and get on board with the rest of the relief staff," she replied in a tired voice, deeply exhausted with trying to calm Marla via the video feed for the last hour before walking back home.

"I take it you got my message, Commander McCoy?" an official voice suddenly asked from behind.

Arianne nodded and Leonard turned to see President Pike sitting there in his chair, "I know you don't like the orders, Doctor McCoy, but the situation has changed," President Pike stated calmly. "The Enterprise will be proceeding to New Vulcan to drop off Doctor Dehner and then proceeding…"

"Doctor Dehner?" Leonard asked, his eyes widening in fear. "As in Elizabeth Dehner?"

Arianne frowned as Leonard turned pale, "Len, it won't be like it was at the Academy," she replied.

"The Enterprise is due to return this evening and it will leave again once all relief personnel are aboard," President Pike spoke in a no-nonsense voice. "Most relief personnel are already aware of the orders and will be waiting at the Orbital Shipyard for when the Enterprise returns to port. Now, I can help you…"

Leonard sighed, "If we've got til tonight, I'd actually like to lie down for a little while," he replied, deeply chilled by the fact that he would be forced to face a demon from his past. "If you'll excuse me, please."

Before President Pike or Arianne could reply, Leonard walked off down the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom. Both Arianne and President Pike were now starting to feel uneasy about the mission.

"I'd better check on Zachary and then think about how I'm going to tell the kids," Arianne said in a nervous voice as she moved down the hallway. "Thank you for informing us both, Father."

Chris nodded and found himself deep in thought; was taking on this new mission such a good idea?

* * *

**_Deneva_ **

"Doctor Kirk, that escape pod we've been tracking just landed on the surface," a technician reported anxiously as he looked up from the monitor that had been tracking the pod's progress ever since it entered tracking range. "It appears to be heavily damaged and there's a life form inside of it."

Sam frowned and gazed out the small window at the damaged object as he picked up his medkit from the table, "Doctor Marcus, can you do an analysis of the pod while I take care of the passenger?" he asked in a professional voice as he looked at Anthony, who quickly nodded and sighed determinedly.

Gripping his medkit tightly, Sam moved outside and carefully opened the pod. He gasped softly when he saw a young female child with pointed ears laying in the pod unconscious with only a ragged dress covering her thin, pale body, "Oh, dear child," Sam said softly as he gently lifted her into his arms.

Saavik's eyes suddenly fluttered, but she did not wake, "Doctor Marcus, please contact New Vulcan immediately and tell the High Command that we've discovered an injured Vulcan child in a battered escape pod and we're going to treat her," Sam ordered as he gently carried Saavik inside the building.

"Aye sir," Anthony replied in an obedient voice as he turned to the communications console and quickly typed out a message destined for New Vulcan whilst ignoring a sudden uneasiness he was feeling.

* * *

**_Sickbay - U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

Jim winced, but flexed his fingers as Dr. Piper gently touched the wrist that he had fallen on when Elizabeth had knocked him to the floor, "It doesn't seem to be broken, Captain," Dr. Piper reported in a calming voice as he reached for a roll of bandages on the medical tray. "It's just badly sprained."

"I guess I'm lucky, I suppose," Jim commented, his gaze shifting to several biobeds away where Mitchell lay in uniform, but strangely still even though he was fully conscious. "Mitchell, how are you feeling?"

Mitchell blinked, "Very tired, sir," he replied in a tired voice. "Piper couldn't get the needle out."

Jim frowned and looked at Dr. Piper, "Because I couldn't find it," Dr. Piper replied softly. "I scanned him and it was like the needle had never been there, but there was severe damage already done."

"Damage that was also done to Zachary," Jim spoke in a voice filled with dread. "How long until…?"

Dr. Piper shrugged, "I don't know," he replied somberly. "I don't know much about this blood."

"Elizabeth could have also been contaminated somehow," Jim spoke in a worried voice.

Mitchell sighed, "Captain, Doctor Piper, please restrain me," he spoke in a faint voice.

Very reluctantly, Dr. Piper walked over to the bed and quickly locked restraints around Mitchell's hands and feet just as the intercom beeped. Jim sighed and walked over to the wall communicator.

"Kirk here," Jim said as he tapped the button with his right wrist. "Please give me some good news."

There was silence, "Captain, I have returned from the hospital with all pertinent data," Spock's voice spoke tonelessly. "Lieutenant Uhura is analyzing it and I am on my way back to the Bridge."

"Understood," Jim replied in a tired voice. "Get us on course to go back to Earth, Mister Spock."

Tapping the button off, Jim sighed wearily, "Captain, perhaps you should report to your quarters and rest for a while," Dr. Piper said in a somber voice, not looking up from Mitchell. "I'd highly advise it."

"Contact me if Mister Mitchell's condition changes," Jim said in a tired voice before he left Sickbay.

* * *

_Flames surrounded Leonard and he found his ears filled with the cries of hundreds of injured and trapped cadets, all of them desperately trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was one man, a doctor, and a Starfleet cadet, but there was no choice; he had to try and save everyone he could…_

Gasping violently, Leonard forced his eyes open and was breathing heavily as he looked around and realized that he was in a bedroom, not the burning ruins of the Cadet Center. Swallowing hard, Leonard gingerly touched the bandage on his neck before he slowly sat up and looked around the quiet room.

Grateful to be alone with his troubling thoughts, Leonard lay back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling briefly before slowly turning his head, "Doctor McCoy, are you doing all right?" a soft voice asked.

"Kathryn, what are you doing back from the center?" Leonard asked as he used the controls to elevate the bed just enough to be able to see Kathryn standing at the door. "School's still in, isn't it?"

Kathryn chuckled, "It's 1600 hours, Leonard," she replied in a concerned voice. "You've slept a while."

"Wow," Leonard replied in a tired voice, fighting off a yawn. "I didn't mean to sleep for that long."

Kathryn nodded, "It's understandable, though," she replied calmly. "You're still recovering and you should get all the rest you can before you, Arianne, and the kids have to join the Enterprise."

"Don't remind me," Leonard replied as he slowly sat up. "I should probably get up for a while."

Kathryn silently watched as Leonard got out of bed, "I'll send along the schoolwork so that Joanna and Charlie can stay busy," she said as she and Leonard left the room and walked down the corridor. "I've also taken the liberty of arranging some schoolwork for Zachary and Kathy to keep them busy."

Still slightly groggy, Leonard nodded and followed Kathryn into the family room. Zachary was resting on the couch with his eyes glued to a stylus while Arianne sat next to him and across from Charlie and Kathryn, who were both doing homework in workbooks. Michael was sitting a few yards away.

"Papa, Mommy says we're gonna go on the Enterprise," Charlie piped up as he turned and looked at Leonard and Kathryn. "How long do we have to be away from home for? Can Michael come?"

Leonard shook his head, "Michael's got to stay here with his mom and dad," he replied gently as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Arianne. "I don't know how long we're going to be gone."

"I don't wanna go into space," Zachary spoke softly. "I'm different enough here, but in space…"

Arianne sighed, "You'll be just as loved up there as you are here, my baby," she spoke gently.

"Arianne, why don't you go get something to eat and go see if the Enterprise is back in Spacedock yet?" Leonard suggested, giving his wife a reassuring smile. "Can you also go find out where Jo's gotten to? I think she's in her room doing homework, but I'd like to make sure that she doesn't need anything."

Arianne nodded and stood up, "Take it easy," she said in a gentle voice as she left the room and walked down the hallway to the closed door of the library, where she could hear sounds of a small computer being operated.

"Joanna?" Arianne called out softly as she opened the door and saw Joanna quietly sitting at the computer.

Joanna quickly turned, "Yes Mom?" she asked, carefully guarding the computer from Arianne's view.

"I was going to have something to eat," Arianne spoke gently. "Would you like to keep me company?"

Joanna nodded, "I just need to finish an assignment for school," she replied. "I'll come in a few minutes."

"Okay," Arianne replied softly as she closed the door to give Joanna privacy. "See you in a few minutes."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Joanna turned back to the screen and continued reading the classified information she had found about Khan Noonien Singh's history with Starfleet. After brooding over Pavel's disappearance and then finding out that he had been captured by a superhuman named Khan, Joanna had hacked into Starfleet's classified database and had found out about Khan being a teacher at the Academy and resigning after killing Andrei Chekov, Pavel's father.

Despite the age difference between her and Pavel, Joanna had developed a friendship with the young Ensign and was now determined to do what she could to help Starfleet find Pavel alive. She had been excited when she had learned that her family would join the Enterprise before going after Pavel and Khan; she could perhaps put together a rescue plan and then share it with the senior staff. 16 was a young age, yes, but Joanna knew that she had much experience.

Once it had been made clear to her that she would remain a prisoner on Romulus after her biological mother had died of hysteria and starvation, Joanna had learned all she could about everything and now she would get to put it into practice.

* * *

**_Captain's Quarters – U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

"Captain?"

Fully expecting Yeoman Rand to be there with Lorian and George in tow, Jim opened his eyes and was surprised to find Spock standing at the foot of his bed with his hands behind his back, "We are in Spacedock," Spock reported in a toneless voice. "Our orders are to proceed to Headquarters…"

"You've spoken with Pike already then, I take it?" Jim asked in a groggy voice as he sat up.

Spock nodded, "I have explained everything that transpired during our mission to Mimas," he replied tonelessly. "Additionally, Lorian and George have been made aware of your injuries, but Yeoman Rand and I convinced them to remain focused on their educational studies for the time being."

"Has Elizabeth tried to cause any trouble?" Jim asked, slowly getting up from his comfortable bed.

Spock shook his head, "I have been checking in with Security every 15 minutes since the Enterprise departed from Mimas and there has been no trouble," he replied tonelessly. "Are you quite well?"

"Just tired, Spock," Jim replied groggily even though he was deeply unsettled about what had happened on Mimas. "Why don't you get to the Bridge and I'll come up in a few minutes, all right?"

Spock nodded, but before he could leave, the intercom beeped, "Piper to Kirk," Dr. Piper spoke.

Swallowing hard, Jim tapped the wall communication unit, "Kirk here," he replied in a tired voice.

"Captain, please, when we get back to San Francisco, can you bury me someplace nice and peaceful?" Mitchell's tired and very weak voice asked. "I'm feeling very weak; like the life is slipping out of me."

Tears filled Jim's eyes, but he didn't cry, "I haven't got any family, so could you make sure it's a small service and that it doesn't get a lot of attention?" Mitchell's voice continued weakly. "Could you also make sure that Elizabeth doesn't go to prison for assaulting you? I know it was wrong, but she's ill and needs help. I loved her so much…"

Jim frowned as Mitchell's voice faded, "He's just asleep, Captain," Dr. Piper's voice spoke gently. "It won't be very long, however, until he does die from the anemia caused by the blood. I'll let you know when that happens."

"Understood," Jim replied in a somber voice, still shocked by what had happened. "Call me the minute it happens. Kirk out."

Spock was silent as Jim turned around, "Come on, Spock," Jim said in a quiet voice. "I need to go gather my family together so that we can get back to Headquarters. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back on board."


	5. Choices Made, Consequences Felt

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Memorial Garden – Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco – 0500 H** _

Swallowing hard, Jim silently knelt in front of a small headstone that had a flower box filled with a bunch of growing petunias and silently attached a memorial plaque to the headstone. He had stayed up most of the previous night making the plaque after returning from filling in President Pike on what had happened on Mimas. Lorian had wanted to stay up with him, but Jim had made him go to bed early.

Mitchell had died the previous evening at 1800 H in the Enterprise Sickbay, two days after the Enterprise had returned to Spacedock and all of its crew had gotten a period of unexpected rest. They were set to leave again in three hours, yet Jim had wanted to have everything settled before it was time to go.

"Jim?"

Jim turned and was surprised to see Leonard standing there with a trenchcoat over his Medical uniform and his gloved hands around a small thermos while a coat was draped over one arm, "Everyone figured you'd be here," Leonard commented softly as he held the thermos out. "Arianne made this for you."

"We're still staying with Pike since the library's being rebuilt," Jim spoke softly. "Is that coffee?"

Leonard shook his head, "I don't know what's in it," he replied softly. "Arianne made it in the kitchen."

Jim hesitantly took the thermos, "It's not your fault Mitchell died, Jim," Leonard said in a somber voice.

"I'm his Captain and I promised him that I'd bury him someplace nice and peaceful," Jim commented in a tired, somber voice as he crossed his arms. "Do you think this is a peaceful enough place, Bones?"

Leonard nodded as he walked forward and draped the coat over Jim's shoulders, "I think so," he replied, frowning when tears fell from Jim's tired eyes. "Jim, tell the truth; did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Jim replied somberly. "I was making the thing for Mitchell and thinking about Chekov…"

Leonard frowned, "Oh, Bones, you should know that Elizabeth's at Starfleet Medical on a mental health hold," Jim commented in a nervous voice. "It was Mitchell's last wish that Elizabeth get some help."

"No doubt Arianne was called in to assess her," Leonard grouched, uneasy about Elizabeth's presence.

Jim sighed, "I'm not sure," he replied somberly. "I think Piper and M'Benga are assessing Elizabeth."

Swallowing hard, Leonard sighed, "Come on, Jim," he said softly. "Let's get you back to Pike's house."

* * *

_**Space** _

"What is our current position?" Khan asked smoothly as he opened his eyes and sat up on the small bed he had been resting on while Phlox supervised Pavel's piloting the shuttle. "Is Chekov still alive?"

Phlox, who had slipped Pavel a packet of water during the night, nodded as he sat on a bench near the Helm station, powerless to do anything but watch Pavel's condition worsen, "He's alive," he replied.

"Ensign Chekov, what is our current position?" Khan asked in a commanding voice, glaring at Pavel.

Pavel trembled and coughed, "V-Ve are on course to ze co-cordinates," he replied in a trembling voice as he forced his bound hands, which were becoming number by the day, to work the controls. "Ve are approaching old Wulcan space and vill only pass by Delta Wega on our way to ze co-ordinates…"

"Excellent," Khan replied coldly as he pulled a medical kit out from under the biobed. "Phlox, come."

Not wanting Pavel to be punished, Phlox silently rose and walked over to Khan, "Give this to Chekov to raise his temperature and make his blood flow better," Khan stated as he held up a hypospray. "My family will need every bit of the young man's blood that they can get. The drug will not kill him."

Reluctantly, Phlox took the hypospray and carried it over to the Helm station. Pavel flinched as he felt the hypospray being injected into his neck, but he didn't say anything for fear of Khan becoming angry.

Suddenly, the controls went dead and the shuttle was dark for several moments before the power to the lights returned, but the controls weren't working, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Khan roared as he sprang to his feet, moved to the front of the shuttle, and yanked Pavel from the pilot's seat. "FIX IT!"

Pavel said nothing, however, and Khan dragged him back to the bed and threw him down, "Doctor Phlox, begin transfusing blood from Ensign Chekov and then store it in the container you will find under the biobed!" Khan hissed in an angry voice. "I will figure out what Chekov did to this shuttle!"

Fighting the urge to throw up, Phlox silently reached under the bed and pulled out a large container that he opened, finding all the necessary equipment used in collecting blood inside. Ignoring the panic stricken look on Pavel's pale, battered face, Phlox silently rolled up Pavel's sleeve and then hesitated.

"What is the problem?" Khan asked as he walked over to them. "Get on with collecting his blood!"

Phlox cringed, but shot Pavel an apologetic look as he injected the IV needle into the young man's arm and taped it, "This is for your hesitation, Phlox!" Khan shouted, smacking Phlox's face quite hard.

"Ze shuttle vill not work," Pavel spoke softly, starting to feel woozy from losing blood. "You failed."

Khan was silent as he moved back to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, "Ah, you failed to tell me that we are in beaming range of Delta Vega," he said in a smooth voice. "There is a structure…"

Chuckling evilly, Khan sat in the pilot seat and pressed a few buttons, causing the shuttle to shake and then hum, "There is enough power to get us to the structure," he said in a cunning voice. "I will take us there and you, Ensign Chekov, will fix the shuttle while you are giving blood or you will be killed."

Pavel trembled, but said nothing, "Save your strength," Phlox whispered to the terrified young man.

Unknown to Pavel or Phlox, Khan was sending out a private message to Jeris about what happened.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

"Ambassador Sarek, thank you for responding to Doctor Marcus's message so quickly," Sam said in a professional voice as Ambassador Sarek's face appeared on the computer screen. "I have no idea where the young girl came from or why she was alone and I was hoping you could provide some insight."

There was silence and then another Vulcan man appeared on the screen, "My name is Doctor Sonak and I only arrived on planet a few hours ago," Sonak said tonelessly. "I have been made aware of the situation and have reviewed the information you sent. The girl's name is Saavik and she was part of a group of hybrid refugees that had been forcibly deported from a planet annexed by Klingon forces nearly three days ago. The refugee vessel was attacked by an unknown enemy and has gone missing…"

"Forcibly deported?" Sam asked in a confused voice. "What exactly does that mean?"

Sonak looked at Sarek, "Forcibly deported means that they were not given any choice and were most likely forced on to a ship or sentenced to death," Sarek explained tonelessly. "Ever since the Klingons and Romulans formulated an alliance, there have been reports of such tragedies occurring…"

"The Klingons and Romulans actually did that?" Sam asked, his eyes widening. "I had heard rumors…"

Sam cringed at the silence and was about to reply when Anthony came into the office, "Doctor Kirk, Mrs. Kirk asked me to come and find you," Anthony said in a nervous voice. "Your patient is waking up."

"It is a comfort that one of our citizens is safe especially given Doctor Phlox's illogical action," Sarek spoke in a toneless voice. "It is, however, safe to assume it was in protection of Ensign Chekov."

Sam frowned, "Ensign Chekov?" he asked in a confused voice. "Is this Ensign Chekov in trouble?"

"Ensign Chekov was abducted by Khan Noonien Singh five days ago," Sarek explained tonelessly. "From what Starfleet has told us, Khan is heading for the Ceti Alpha System to a dormant cargo vessel where other superhumans are stored in cryogenic stasis. Doctor Phlox left to join himself with Khan…"

There was a gasp, "Ambassador, Doctor Phlox left to stop Khan from coming to New Vulcan," a toneless voice spoke even though another person did not come on to the screen. "He told me this himself."

"Ambassador, I had better go check on Saavik," Sam spoke softly. "I'll keep in contact with you."

The screen went black and Sam promptly turned and followed Anthony into the next room where Aurelan was sitting at Saavik's bedside with Peter on her lap, "The girl's name is Saavik and she was part of a group of hybrid refugees that were travelling to New Vulcan," Sam explained softly as he approached the bed. "Apparently, the Romulans and Klingons formed an alliance and annexed…"

"The poor child," Aurelan replied in a gentle voice as Saavik's eyes suddenly opened. "Sam…"

Sam smiled at Saavik, "Hello Saavik, I'm Doctor Sam Kirk," he said in a gentle, welcoming voice.

Saavik silently regarded Sam, "What is my current location?" she asked in a weak, toneless voice.

"You're in a hospital on the planet Deneva," Sam explained gently. "How are you feeling, Saavik?"

Saavik sighed and shrugged, "Why don't you get some more rest, Saavik?" Sam suggested.

Without hesitation, Saavik closed her eyes, "Aurelan, why don't you let me take Peter for a bit since I have to make a call to Admiral Marcus?" Sam suggested as he turned to Aurelan. "Would you…?"

"Of course," Aurelan replied in a loving voice. "It's tragic that she's all alone here, Sam."

Giving Aurelan a smile of gratitude, Sam picked up Peter, "Doctor Marcus, could you analyze the data you got from the pod?" he asked in a gentle voice as he moved towards the door. "I'll be a while."

Anthony nodded, but his mind was suddenly on the fact that he was being given busywork to keep his mind off of the cargo vessel that was lying dormant somewhere in the Ceti Alpha System. He had been sent to Deneva from Earth years before to keep him from thinking about it. Why was it on his mind?

* * *

**_Romulan Bird of Prey_ **

"To any Romulan ships in the vicinity, I am sending out a distress call," Khan's voice spoke. "A young Starfleet ensign named Pavel Chekov damaged my shuttle and forced me to land on the planet of Delta Vega in the Vulcan System. I am requesting assistance from any Romulan ship that is in the vicinity."

The Centurion silently looked at the screen where Jeris was watching from, "It is fortunate that you and the Commander are in the area," Jeris said in an amused voice as he held David on his knee with one hand and a study PADD in the other. "Stay cloaked and see what you can find on this Delta Vega. If this Khan is hostile, you have my full permission to take him prisoner and take him back to Ceti Alpha where he belongs."

"Your will be done, Jeris," the Centurion spoke in an obedient voice. "I will inform the Commander."

* * *

**_Counseling Office - Starfleet Medical_ **

Letting out a tired sigh, Arianne silently signed a stylus containing a service record and handed it to Tonia Barrows with a smile, "You're cleared for duty, Lieutenant," she said in a professional tone.

Taking her stylus, Tonia smiled as she left the room, nearly running into three men in Starfleet uniforms who were all coming in for their duty assessments, "Bailey, Tomlinson, and Stiles?" Arianne asked in a professional voice as she looked up at the three men. "All three of you put in for the Enterprise?"

"My fiancee's on the Enterprise, ma'am," Tomlinson spoke up shyly. "Her name is Angela Martine."

Arianne smiled as she pulled Tomlinson's service record out of the small pile on her desk that she had to get through before the Enterprise departed that evening, "Mister Bailey, Mister Stiles, if you'll just wait outside for a few minutes, I'll talk with Mister Tomlinson," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

Bailey nodded and silently left the room, but Stiles scowled, but said nothing as he left, "Your assessment was well done and I've gotten glowing reports from your Academy instructors and colleagues," Arianne said as she signed the stylus. "Welcome to the Enterprise, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am," Tomlinson replied gleefully as he took the stylus and left the office.

A moment later, Stiles came into the room, "Ah, Mister Stiles," Arianne said softly. "Please sit."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'd like to get approval so that I can get up to the ship and prepare to go beat the stuffing out of the Romulans for kidnapping Ensign Chekov," Stiles replied in a gruff voice.

Arianne raised an eyebrow, "First of all, I will not discuss anything until you sit down," she replied in a commanding voice as she glared at him. "Secondly, the Romulans DID NOT abduct Ensign Chekov."

"I remember that Khan fellow hanging out with that hybrid fellow from Vulcan during my time at the Academy," Stiles snapped, making no effort to sit down. "Don't tell me that they aren't in an alliance…"

Arianne sighed tersely, "Get out of my office, Mister Stiles," she replied tensely. "Have a good day."

Stiles scowled, but stormed out, nearly crashing into Kevin Riley, "I heard raised voices, Arianne," Riley said in a quiet voice as he came into the office. "I got concerned and decided to check on you."

"Are you here for your physical, Kevin?" Arianne asked in a relieved voice. "Are you coming with us?"

Riley nodded, "I hope to," he replied softly. "Someone's gotta look out for you and JT, right?"

"Is Bailey still out there?" Arianne asked as she picked up Bailey's service jacket and signed it.

Having overheard his name, Bailey came into the office, "Here's your service jacket, Mister Bailey," Arianne said as she held the stylus out to him. "Report to the Enterprise as soon as possible."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bailey replied, nodding his head before he quietly left the office.

Arianne sighed wearily and leaned back in her chair, "Does JT know you're here, Kev?" she asked softly.

"I heard about the fire at his building and I was worried that he got hurt," Kevin commented quietly.

Arianne nodded and smiled, "I'm sure Captain Kirk will be proud to have you on the crew again, Kevin," she said in a warm voice as she called up his service record on the computer. "Just one minute."

Kevin nodded as Arianne copied the information from the computer to a blank stylus, "You're cleared for duty on the Enterprise again if you want it and if Jimmy clears you," Arianne said in a warm voice as she held out the stylus to Kevin, smiling as she took it. "He's at President Pike's house…"

"Thank you, Arianne," Kevin replied in a joy filled voice as he took the stylus. "Thank you so much!"

Arianne smiled as Kevin ran from the room with a smile on his face and then she sighed; because of what had happened on Mimas, President Pike had ordered assessments for the entire Enterprise crew and she had worked her way through nearly two hundred assessments in the last two days and most the crew had passed theirs with flying colors. Some like Stiles, however, made her worry a little bit.

A quick look at the computer told Arianne that the senior staff would be the last to get their assessments done and she was relieved to see that Leonard would be getting his done by Dr. Piper, as it would be a conflict of interest to assess her own husband.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Arianne looked up to see Scotty standing there, "Mister Scott, hello," she said in a warm voice, smiling at Scotty as he came into the office. "What's up?"

Scotty silently walked over to the couch and sat down, "I dunnae if I can do my job right," he said in a sorrow-filled voice as he struggled not to burst into tears. "I couldna get the poor lad out of danger."

Arianne bit her lip and silently closed the door with a press of a button, listening as Scotty began to alternate between crying and talking about how hard he tried to rescue Chekov, but failed.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion_ **

"I'm back and I have Jim with me," Leonard announced as he and Jim came into the mansion foyer.

Jim sighed and silently sat down on the bench next to the door with the coat still draped over his very thin shoulders just as Charlie came running down the hallway, "Zach's breaking stuff," he announced.

"Breaking stuff?" Leonard asked softly, frowning when he suddenly heard glass breaking nearby.

Jim frowned and silently followed and Leonard and Charlie down the hallway to a play area where Zachary was throwing framed photos at the wall, "Zachary Jonathan!" Leonard said in a stern voice.

"I hate Doctor Phlox," Zachary stated grouchily as he turned to face Leonard, Jim, and Charlie.

Kathryn came into the room with a broom and dustpan, "Hi, sweetie," she said, smiling at Zachary.

"Gramma, the pictures of Doctor Phlox make me sad," Zachary replied as he gazed at the pile of glass.

Kathryn nodded and sighed as Zachary hurried over to Leonard, "How about I take the photos and put them in a special box after I clean this up?" she suggested gently. "You don't have to keep them."

"I'm sorry for making a mess," Zachary replied somberly. "Can I go finish packing my stuff?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, "Charlie, go help your brother and also see how Jo and Kathy are doing on their packing," Leonard said in a fatherly voice. "If anyone needs help, come ask."

Charlie nodded and Zachary silently followed Charlie from the room, "I take it that Zachary's not too keen on going back into space?" Jim asked in a quiet voice as Kathryn began sweeping up the glass.

"Arianne and I sat down with him last night and explained that he's going to stay with us the entire time and that nobody is going to take him away," Leonard replied worriedly. "What about your kids?"

Jim shrugged, "Lorian and George are fine with it," he replied softly. "Lorian's starting college courses."

"Speaking of courses, Jim, don't forget your assessment," Kathryn spoke up in a motherly voice.

Jim nodded, "I know the schedule," he replied calmly. "I should go check on my boys before I go."

Before Jim could move, however, Lorian and George came into the room, "Father, George and I have packed all of our poseessions for the journey," Lorian stated in a toneless voice. "We are ready."

"We're not leaving til at least noon, maybe later," Jim replied gently. "Did you two get enough sleep?"

George nodded, "Porthos stayed with Charlie and Zachary last night," he replied. "Can we get a dog?"

"Not til you're a little bit older, okay?" Jim replied gently. "We'll have Porthos on the ship, though, so maybe you can help look after him when you don't have anything else to do. Would that be okay?"

Lorian sighed, "My leg is in prime condition, Father," he stated tonelessly. "May I go for a run?"

"Perhaps a light walk around the grounds," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Just take it easy."

Lorian nodded and silently left the room, "Len, if you need to go for your assessment with Doctor Piper, I can look after the kids," Kathryn spoke up. "Michael's helping them, so they'll be easy to take care of."

Not wanting to be the center of attention, Jim silently took George's hand and led the boy over to the window, "I'm so grateful you and your brother can come with me, kiddo," Jim whispered softly as he put a gentle arm around his youngest son. "It wouldn't be worth it to me to go if you two couldn't come."

* * *

_**Starfleet Outpost – Delta Vega** _

Terror filled Pavel's heart as he lay on the cold table, restrained by tight straps and forced to watch as Khan swiftly repaired the shuttle that he had tried so hard to sabotage. Phlox stood at the head of the cold table, silently preparing to change the blood-filled IV bag out with an empty one. When they had landed on Delta Vega, Khan had ordered Phlox to restrain Pavel while he alone fixed the shuttle.

Khan suddenly stood up and stared at Pavel with a manic expression on his pale face, "I don't need you once I have enough blood," he said in a menacing voice. "I have many alien friends who would love a Starfleet officer to serve as a manual laborer. It would guarantee my safety back to my family."

Pavel said nothing because the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll and he knew that it was pointless to say anything, as Khan was physically and mentally stronger than him, "Why do you not beg for your life, Ensign Chekov?" Khan asked in an intrigued voice as he walked over to the table and drew a knife from a pouch on his belt. "I find it disturbing that you will not even ask me to spare your life."

"Ensign Pawel Chekow, Nawigator, U.S.S. Enterprise, United Federation Starfleet," Pavel spoke tonelessly, gazing up at the ceiling as he struggled to recall the details he had learned at the Academy.

Khan's eyes widened in amusement and he raised the knife, gripping it tightly in his fist, "You are slowly dying and that is all you have to say?" he asked in an amused voice. "Interrogation response protocols?"

"It would be foolish to kill Ensign Chekov," Phlox snapped irritably as he changed Pavel's IV bag.

Khan scowled, walked over to Phlox, and took the IV bag filled with blood away, "I have six bags of Chekov's blood and that will be enough for now," he snapped tensely. "He is a worthless hostage."

Phlox was silent and then suddenly lunged at Khan, sending both of them to the floor. They struggled for several minutes and then Khan silently pulled himself free and got to his feet, scowling and chuckling.

"I failed to mention that the shuttle problem was minor," Khan hissed as he turned to the table and swiftly undid the straps holding Pavel to the table. "Ensign Chekov, you are free to go if you wish."

Pavel didn't move or speak and Khan smirked as he tossed the straps on the floor, "Doctor Phlox, I hate to leave this pathetic outpost, but my family is waiting," Khan said smoothly. "You must come because I need a doctor to give the blood to my family. Ensign Chekov has chosen to stay in this place to die."

"Why would I leave Chekov here to die alone?" Phlox asked in a disgusted voice. "That isn't right."

Khan scowled and stabbed Phlox in the shoulder without hesitation, "Remember, you both chose your fates," he said in a condemning tone as he picked up the box containing the blood filled IV bags and walked off towards the shuttle. "Are you going to come now, Phlox? Or do I actually have to make you?"

Phlox remained where he was, "Very well," Khan spoke stiffly. "I will find a doctor somewhere else."

Ignoring the pain in his bleeding shoulder, Phlox watched as Khan went into the shuttle. What seemed like a moment later, the shuttle door closed and the engines came to life, humming as if on command.

Phlox could feel tears on his face as the shuttle rose and flew out of the outpost main hangar and into the freedom that space offered, but he ignored them. He quietly gazed at Pavel before moving over to what he assumed was a communication console; it didn't take him long to compose a distress message.

"Enterprise, I hope you come quickly," Phlox whispered as he sent the message to the Enterprise.

Pavel shivered violently and despite his shoulder injury, Phlox silently turned his attention to the young ensign, "It's all right," he spoke reassuringly as he removed his jacket and placed it over Pavel's body.

Seeing that Pavel was both in shock and too terrified to speak, Phlox moved away from the table and quickly located a small medkit on the wall with which he could stabilize his own injury. It would only be worse for him if he pulled the knife out, Phlox silently reasoned as he pulled a roll of bandages from the kit and awkwardly wrapped them around the knife to keep it in place. All he could do was wait for help.

* * *

**_Counseling Office - Starfleet Medical – 1100 H_ **

"I'm not surprised that you're the last one in here, Captain," Arianne commented in an amused voice, leaning back in her office chair as Jim came into the room. "I expect that you were busy this morning."

Jim nodded as he sat in one of the visitors' chairs, "I put Mitchell's plaque on his headstone this morning and then Bones made me come back to Pike's with him for breakfast," he replied in a tired voice as he crossed his arms. "After breakfast, I helped my boys pack and I also got an angry communication from a Lieutenant Stiles about you not clearing him for duty because of suspicions of an unstable personality…"

"Stiles intimidated me somewhat, I'll admit," Arianne replied softly. "He has a great hate for Romulans."

Jim nodded, but said nothing, "He requested a post at the Navigation station, but I don't want him taking on such a responsibility without additional counseling to make sure he's ready," Arianne said in a nervous voice. "Would you be all right if I recommended that Stiles work under Scotty for a while?"

"It might bring Scotty out of the funk he's in," Jim replied gently. "Oh, did I tell you that Lorian finally slept the whole night last night without sleep meds? Ever since Pavel was taken, it's been hard…"

Suddenly, Jim's communicator beeped, "Sorry," Jim apologized as he reached into his pocket and pulled the communicator out. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise; what can I do for you today?"

"Captain Kirk, Starfleet Communications here," a voice spoke. "Stand by for priority message."

Jim frowned, "Captain Kirk, this is President Pike," Chris's voice spoke. "A distress message has been sent from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega that was intended for the Enterprise, but reached my office instead. Report to the Enterprise as soon as possible with your crew to receive the message. It's a priority one message."

"Aye sir," Jim replied in an obedient voice as the line went dead. "I guess we have to get going, huh?"

Arianne nodded, made a few notes on Jim's stylus, and stood up as she offered it to him, "I was going to clear you for duty anyway, Captain," she replied calmly as he took it. "I have to ask you, Captain; what are your orders?"

"We gather everyone together and then get to the Enterprise," Jim replied commandingly as he stood up.


	6. Journey Into the Unknown

_**Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"Scotty, how'd it go?" Hikaru asked in a quiet voice as he stepped off the turbolift and saw Scotty sitting at the Communications console working on some wires. "I just got cleared to come back here…"

Scotty sighed, "I'm supposed tae have additional counseling once we're in flight, lad," he replied softly, not turning his attention away from his work. "I got cleared on the condition that I agreed tae it."

Before Hikaru could reply, the turbolift doors opened again and Nyota came on to the Bridge with Amanda in her arms and Yeoman Tonia Barrows at her side, "I just got cleared and decided to come up a little early so that I could settle Amanda in," Nyota explained in a somber voice. "How are you two?"

"Hanging in there, lass," Scotty replied somberly. "I wish I coulda done more for tae poor lad…"

Nyota frowned and was about to speak her piece when the door suddenly opened and several crew members, including Spock, came on to the Bridge and all went to their various stations, "Spock, what's happened?" she asked in a concerned voice as she turned to her husband. "The ship's not scheduled…"

"Starfleet received a distress call from Delta Vega, Lieutenant," Jim replied in a somber voice as he came on to the Bridge in uniform with a stylus under his arm and a concerned expression on his face. "All remaining counseling sessions will take place on board per the orders of President Pike…"

There was a heavy silence as Nyota passed Amanda to Tonia before going over to the Communications station, "All crew are making their way to the Enterprise as I speak and I fully expect to be ready to leave within the hour," Jim barked, giving a commanding look to all officers on the Bridge. "That's an order."

Nyota, Scotty, and Sulu nodded as Bailey came off the turbolift, "Captain," Bailey spoke reverently.

"Mister Bailey, please take your station," Jim spoke in an official voice. "I need reports, people."

As Bailey silently walked over to the Navigation station, Leonard and Arianne came on to the Bridge with Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary around them. Immediately, all four children oohed and aahed.

"Papa, can I fly the ship when I'm bigger?" Kathy spoke up in a quiet voice, looking at the Helm station.

Jim grinned, "If you want to fly a ship when you're bigger, I will make that happen for you," he replied in a genuinely kind voice, amused when Leonard sighed. "For now, though, I think you have homework."

"I wanna watch the ship take off!" Charlie whined. "Homework's boring and this is really cool!"

Arianne scowled and Jim silently walked off to another part of the Bridge, pretending to inspect things while he was trying to compose himself; the fact that Pavel might be on Delta Vega wasn't cool.

"Charlie, honey, we're going to look for Uncle Pavel and it's probably going to be dangerous," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she looked down at her oldest son. "You should go to our quarters with Joanna, Kathy, and Zachary and work on schoolwork. After that, why don't you make cards for Uncle Pavel?"

Seeing that Arianne meant business and that something was about to happen that was only for crew to see, Joanna gently took Charlie's hand, "Come on, Charlie," Joanna said in an encouraging voice. "Zach."

"I don't need to hold anyone's hand," Zachary replied, sighing as Kathy took Joanna's other hand.

Joanna nodded and silently led Charlie and Kathy into the turbolift while Zachary followed closely behind them, "I don't want any kids on the Bridge to overhear what Pike has to tell us," Jim spoke in a concerned voice once the turbolift was gone. "Lorian and George are in our quarters already…"

"Captain, incoming message from President Pike," Nyota suddenly spoke up in an urgent tone.

Jim nodded and quietly went to his seat, "Put it on screen and keep it on the Bridge," he ordered in a commanding voice as he sat down. "I'll relay an abbreviated version to the rest of the ship in a bit."

"Yes sir," Nyota replied in a somber voice, tapping a button before she turned around in her chair.

Almost immediately, Chris's face appeared on the screen, "Captain Kirk, a distress message was sent from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega," he stated. "At warp, Delta Vega is about an hour from here."

"I am aware of that, sir," Jim replied, suddenly recalling his brief, but very memorable stay there.

Chris nodded, "Contact Starfleet _immediately_ after you're finished there, Captain," he replied. "Am I clear on my meaning when I say immediately? I mean the moment you return to the ship, you call."

"Understood, sir," Jim replied, silently hoping that they would find Pavel when they got to Delta Vega.

The screen went black and Jim sighed for only a moment before composing himself and tapping the communications console on the armrest, "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Captain James T. Kirk speaking," Jim said in a commanding voice, swallowing hard to keep his composure as he spoke.

* * *

**_Cargo Vessel – Ceti Alpha System_ **

"… _Child, I promise that I vill not leave you here alone," Andrei Chekov said to a small, brown haired boy who he had freed from the cryotubes along with Khan and Anthony because he needed experiments._

_The child nodded, "My name is Charlie Evans and I have to save Doctor Keniculus because he saved me from being killed on Earth," he replied in an anxious voice. "Can you take me back and make it all right for me to live there?"_

" _My colleagues and I vill come back as soon as ve load these other two on our sheep," Andrei said in a genuine voice as he turned to watch his colleagues load two cryotubes on their ship. "I promise."_

Charlie's eyes opened and he sat up on his bed, his heart heavy with the promise that Andrei Chekov, whom he had thought a friend, had broken years ago. He had been knocked unconscious and the men were gone with the two tubes, leaving 69 tubes and him to care for his frozen family members.

For the last several years, Charlie had struggled to survive and had developed extreme mental and physical abilities to keep himself occupied. He spent his days reading the few bits of information that were on the ship's computers, making sure that all the pods remained working, and in meditation.

A long time ago, Charlie had been a runaway on Earth when he had met Khan and the adult superhuman had taken him under his wing, going so far as to invite the boy on a journey into space. That was the past, Charlie reasoned to himself as he got up and conducted his daily walk around the ship to ensure that the pods were in working order; the present was that he was alone and in charge of 69 lives.

For some reason, the computer immediately caught Charlie's eye that day and he quickly walked over it it, deeply intrigued to find a map of the sector on the screen. He worked the controls and was surprised to see that the Ceti Alpha System was not very far from the planets Alpha Centauri and Deneva.

"I wonder what would happen if I sent out a distress signal?" Charlie murmured quietly, the thought of being on a ship with living people instead of with 69 frozen people appealing to him. "Let me try."

Desperate for help not only for himself, but for his frozen family, Charlie typed and sent a message.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

The word 'refugee' immediately caught Anthony's eye as he read over the data that he had collected from analyzing the pod that Saavik had been found in. It was his own personal procedure to carefully review his work before submitting it to Dr. Kirk. It wasn't required, but it made Anthony feel better.

"Doctor Marcus?"

Anthony looked up from his screen and saw Dr. Kirk standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands, "You've been in here a while and I was concerned that something was wrong, friend," Sam said in a gentle voice as he walked into the neatly kept office. "I thought you might like some coffee."

"Am I a refugee, Doctor Kirk?" Anthony asked softly, his eyes firmly fixed on the computer screen.

Sam frowned, "You came from Earth to Alpha Centauri with your family, but I wouldn't say you are a refugee," he replied in a gentle voice as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Why do you ask?"

"I was reviewing my work and I came across the word," Anthony replied softly. "It spoke to me."

Sam nodded and his eyes travelled to a small capsule filled with pills that sat on Anthony's desk; per the agreement that had sent Anthony here, the younger scientist was supposed to take a daily dose of pills that would help him focus.

"I took my medication this morning," Anthony replied softly as he swiveled around in his chair to face Sam with a calm expression on his face. "I still don't understand why I am not allowed to go back to Alpha Centauri; I was perfectly fine there and I was very confused when my father sent me here."

Sam sighed, "You are a gifted Starfleet scientist and I needed some help here," he replied patiently.

Anthony nodded, but he looked at the floor, "Why don't we call your family on Alpha Centauri and you can talk to them for a bit, okay?" Sam asked patiently, trying to forget how much he missed Jim.

"Okay," Anthony replied, smiling enthusiastically as Sam stood and walked over to the computer.

Sam nodded and silently pressed a few buttons that would connect them to Admiral Marcus's office on Alpha Centauri. Anthony smiled when his father's face appeared on screen, but it quickly faded.

"Anthony, what is it?" Admiral Marcus asked in a concerned voice. "Has something happened?"

Anthony sighed, "No, I am just missing my family," he replied softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Admiral Marcus sighed and smiled, "Anthony, don't apologize," he replied calmly. "I miss you as well and so do your mother and Carol. You're such a bright boy and I do miss you helping me, but you and your talents are needed on Deneva to help Doctor Kirk. Now, why don't you tell me about your work?"

As Anthony began to talk, an aide came into the room and whispered Admiral Marcus's ear, causing the Admiral to flinch, "Anthony, I need to talk to Doctor Kirk alone for a moment," he said calmly.

"Yes Father," Anthony replied obediently as he stood up to let Sam sit down. "Tell Mum and Carol hi."

Sam silently sat down, but sighed as Anthony silently left the office, "Go ahead, Admiral," he stated.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise - Space** _

"Captain's Log. Supplemental," Jim spoke, holding a PADD to his mouth as he sat at the desk in the privacy of his Ready Room, relieved that he was able to spend a few moments alone. "We're en route to Delta Vega to see who sent the distress call and whether or not it will bring us closer to finding Ensign Chekov. I hope that Chekov is still alive and I hope Khan hasn't succeeded in whatever he was trying…"

The door chime suddenly sounded and Jim quickly pressed the 'pause' button on his PADD before setting it on the desk, "Come in," he said in a commanding voice, letting out a distressed sigh.

"Captain, we are in the orbit of Delta Vega," Spock stated as the doors slid open and he stepped into the Ready Room. "I have taken the liberty of putting together an away team consisting of you, myself, Doctor McCoy, Security Officer Hendorff, Nurse Chapel, Nurse Garroway, and Nurse Connors."

Jim nodded and stood up, "I trust that Bones is bringing sufficient medical supplies along in case Ensign Chekov happens to be at the Starfleet outpost on the planet?" he asked as he walked around the desk.

"I do believe so, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "Multiple people have expressed the hope that Ensign Chekov is located at the Starfleet outpost alive, including Lorian. There is a large amount of…"

Jim sighed, "Fear, Mister Spock?" he asked in a somber voice. "We're all afraid for Ensign Chekov."

"Fear is irrational, but appropriate given the circumstance," Spock replied tonelessly. "Nyota has informed me that she and other crew members are making gifts for Ensign Chekov when he is…"

Jim smiled, "Well, that is quite nice of them," he said in a somber voice. "Let's go find our missing man."

* * *

_**Deneva** _

"I know you don't want Anthony anywhere near that cargo ship, Admiral," Sam replied in a patient, but concerned voice. "However, I think that he and the other Doctor Marcus are best qualified to go handle the distress call because they are such skilled scientists. I would go myself, but I can't get away…"

Admiral Marcus frowned, "Why can't you go, Doctor Kirk?" he asked in a concerned, official voice.

"A pod with an injured hybrid refugee named Saavik landed on Deneva a few days ago," Sam explained in a professional voice. "I've been caring for her and I think another loss would rattle her a bit…"

Admiral Marcus's eyes widened, but he nodded, "I have no problems sending Carol to the ship, but it would be dangerous for Anthony to go," he replied in a nervous voice. "I understand how important your patient is, Doctor Kirk, but you might be able to help Carol solve whatever the problem is…"

"Are you giving me an order, Admiral Marcus?" Sam asked in a somber voice. "If you are…"

Admiral Marcus sighed as Anthony came back into the office, "I am," he replied somberly. "Anthony, will you be able to take care of Saavik if I were to call Doctor Kirk on a mission to help your sister?"

"There are plenty more qualified than I to take care of hybrid patients," Anthony replied, slightly annoyed that his father was being overprotective. "I am capable of helping Carol; please, may I?"

Admiral Marcus sighed, "You are very determined to do good, aren't you?" he replied softly, knowing that Anthony would end up rebelling if he wasn't allowed to go. "Very well, Doctor Marcus, you may go to the ship with your sister. Carol and I will come pick you up and then we'll go there together."

"Thank you," Anthony replied, a smile appearing on his youthful face. "I'll see you soon."

Admiral Marcus nodded and the screen went black, "It's just as well," Sam replied in an amused voice, pleased at Anthony's determination. "Aurelan would kill me if I took off on a chase across space."

* * *

**_Starfleet Outpost – Delta Vega_ **

Jim nearly gagged as he, Spock, Leonard, Hendorff, Christine, Garroway, Connors, and an anxious Scotty materialized on the transporter pad in the Starfleet outpost. The place smelled of agony and blood.

Blood decorated the floor and Jim quickly looked around the area before forcing himself to step off the pad and into the blood. Hendorff immediately stepped off after him and nearly gagged at the smell.

Before anyone could speak, however, Scotty spotted two forms at the far end of the room and tore off towards them, ignoring the blood he was getting on his boots, "Scotty!" Jim yelled, ignoring the urge to gag as he hurried across the floor after Scotty, suddenly seeing the source of the blood. "Bones!"

The sight of Pavel lying unconscious on a gurney with a jacket covering his body while one arm hung limp while blood streamed out of the crook of it caused Scotty to nearly vomit. Phlox was nearby, laying against a console unconscious with a bloodstained, wrapped knife in his shoulder and pale skin.

Leonard swore loudly, "Garroway, Connors, go check Doctor Phlox!" he snapped as he approached the table where Pavel lay and quickly unpacked his medkit. "Pavel, it's Doctor McCoy; can you hear me?"

Pavel didn't reply, however, "He's got a pulse, but it looks like he's lost about two litres of blood," Leonard reported as he scanned Pavel with the medical tricorder. "Got some internal injuries too."

Christine quickly unpacked a collapsible stretcher and brought it over to Leonard, "Slide that under Chekov and let's get him out of this disgusting mess," Leonard said, chilled by the outpost's conditions.

As Christine slid the stretcher under Pavel, however, Pavel flinched, "Laddie, easy," Scotty said in a soothing voice as he moved closer to the table. "Doctor McCoy's gonna take good care of you."

"Phlox has barely got a pulse," Garroway spoke up, scanning the Denobulan. "He's a lost cause."

Leonard's eyes widened and was shocked when Scotty lunged and slammed Garroway into the wall with his eyes blazing with anger, "Now ye listen here, lad," the Scotsman hissed. "Keep yer mouth shut about anyone being a lost cause or I'll see tae it that you're sent off the ship the first opportunity there is."

"Scotty," Jim spoke quietly, deeply unnerved by Garroway's attitude. "Mister Garroway, help Phlox."

Connors walked over to Phlox and swore loudly as Phlox's eyes suddenly cracked open, "Take Chekov out of this horrible place," Phlox spoke in a barely audible voice as he noticed Jim. "Captain Kirk…"

Swallowing hard, Jim walked over to Phlox and knelt down, "I don't regret saving Zachary's life, but I warn you and your crew to protect him," Phlox spoke in a barely audible voice. "If Khan ever finds out his blood was used to help Zachary, the superhuman will stop at nothing to seek Zachary out…"

Jim nodded, his eyes widening slightly as he pulled his communicator out, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in a somber voice. "Lock on to Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov and beam them as close to Sickbay as you can using the site to site transport equation that Mister Scott programmed into the computer."

There was a moment of silence and both Leonard and Pavel disappeared, "Nurse Chapel, can you go back to the transporter and get to Sickbay as fast as you can?" Jim asked softly, gazing at Christine.

"Yes," Christine nodded, deeply relieved that they had found Pavel alive. "I'll go quickly."

Hendorff silently followed Christine over to the transporter, "Khan called for Romulan reinforcements and then he left with Chekov's blood," Phlox spoke in a faint voice. "He left us here to die."

"Can you stand, Doctor Phlox?" Spock asked softly as he walked over to Jim and Doctor Phlox.

Phlox groaned, but slowly got to his feet with Spock's assistance, "That knife will have to come out," Spock stated tonelessly, peering at the wrapped knife in Phlox's shoulder. "Doctor McCoy will…"

"When it is pulled out, I will die," Phlox replied somberly. "The blade's laced with poison."

Jim's eyes widened in horror, "I have enough time to warn Commander McCoy about Khan if you will let me, Captain," Phlox replied in a somber voice as he cringed and sank back to the floor. "Oh…"

Spock said nothing, but he knew that Arianne was already aware of what Khan could do, "Is there not anything we can do for you?" Jim asked in an anxious voice. "Garroway, Connors, give him something…"

Garroway and Connors exchanged a look while Spock got his communicator out of his pocket and opened it, "Spock to Enterprise," he said in a toneless voice. "Commander McCoy, where are you?"

"Spock, what is it?" Arianne asked in quiet voice. "Leonard told me that you all found Chekov…"

Spock cleared his throat, "Doctor Phlox is also down here and he is gravely injured," he replied, holding the communicator close enough to Phlox so he could speak without moving. "He wants to speak."

"Commander McCoy, you must keep Zachary from ever meeting or knowing about Khan," Phlox said in a faint, but determined voice. "If Khan ever finds out about Zachary, he will stop at nothing to find him."

There was silence, "I understand," Arianne's voice replied softly. "May you have peace, old friend."

"And you as well, Arianne," Phlox spoke in a faint voice before his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

Jim frowned as Spock gently placed his hand on Phlox's face, "A mind meld, Spock?" he asked softly.

"Captain, we should get back to the ship and help Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel with Chekov," Collins spoke up in a nervous voice. "There's nothing more we can do for Doctor Phlox and it's cold."

Jim scowled, "We'll transport his body to New Vulcan for a proper burial since he spent the last few years of his life being of help there," he replied in a commanding voice. "Carry his body, both of you."

Spock silently moved away and watched as Collins and Garroway carefully picked up Phlox's body and carried it over to the transporter, "Spock, let's get back to the ship for now," Jim said in a somber voice.

Nodding, Spock silently closed the communicator, "Agreed, Captain," he replied in a toneless voice.

* * *

 _Phlox is dead and warned me about a danger I already knew and didn't contain when I had the chance to do so._ Arianne thought as she set the communicator down and sank on to the bed in her quarters, grateful that Yeoman Barrows and Yeoman Rand had taken the children to the Rec Room to play.

Heartsick, Arianne lay on the bed; she had been a mere cadet when Dr. Puri had ordered her to send the pregnant Marla McGivers to Alpha Centauri for protection, despite the fact that Marla had been impregnated by the then Professor Khan. Somewhere out there, the child was most likely growing.

There was only one thing to be grateful about right now, Arianne thought as she curled up into a ball and hugged herself protectively; Ensign Chekov was alive, but Khan had escaped and was most likely going to find out about Marla and the baby if he continued further into space. It was inevitable.

And when Khan found out about Marla, he would find out who had been responsible for hiding her.

Terror filled Arianne's heart and she shot out of bed, not moving until she got to her desk and computer screen. She silently composed a small letter requesting a private meeting and sent it off to Jim.

* * *

_**Captain's Ready Room – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"What?!" Chris's voice spoke in a shocked tone. "Doctor Phlox died at the Starfleet outpost?"

Feeling a headache coming on, Jim took a sip of tea from the mug he held in his hand while sitting at the desk in his Ready Room, updating President Pike on what had happened at the outpost, "I don't have all the details, but Phlox did warn Commander McCoy about Khan before he died and he wouldn't let us take the knife out of his shoulder because he said it was a poisonous knife," he replied in a tired voice.

Chris closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled sharply before opening them again, "We're going to take Phlox's body to New Vulcan for burial since he spent the last few years of his life there," Jim said in a somber voice as he took another sip of tea. "After that, we'll return to Earth for debriefing…"

"No," Chris replied in a commanding voice. "If Khan is still out there, the Enterprise needs to also be out there and gather information about what we don't know. Anything may bring us closer to Khan."

Jim nodded, "Oh, you mentioned that you found Pavel," Chris spoke in a softer tone. "How is he?"

"Alive," Jim replied in a somber voice. "Doctor McCoy and a bunch of nurses are working on him…"

Chris nodded, "When Pavel's up for it, I'll call," he replied calmly. "He will appreciate a call from me."

"Understood, sir," Jim replied calmly. "Where should we start looking for Khan? Do you have any…?"

Chris shook his head, "Take Doctor Phlox to New Vulcan first and then start your search from there," he stated in a commanding voice. "I'll notify Ambassador Sarek that you're coming there. Pike out."

The screen went black and Jim silently sipped his tea, hoping that his headache wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**Alpha Centauri** _

"Lieutenant McGivers, do you have a moment?"

Marla looked up from where she was watching Joachim build a small model starship and frowned when she saw Admiral Marcus standing there, "Carol?" she called out. "Can you watch Joachim for a bit?"

"Of course," Carol replied calmly as she walked over to the table where Marla and Joachim sat.

Marla nodded, stood up, and followed Admiral Marcus a short distance away, "Carol and I are going to Deneva to pick up the other Doctor Marcus very soon," Admiral Marcus stated softly. "After that, we're going to a cargo vessel that's in the Ceti Alpha System because we received a distress call from there…"

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you telling me all this?" Marla asked in a soft, but confused voice.

Admiral Marcus sighed, "In that cargo vessel are people very much like Khan who have been preserved in cyrostasis since before anyone knows when," he explained softly. "Your son is not the first…"

"Do I have to go to this vessel?" Marla asked in a worried voice. "I couldn't bear to lose Joachim…"

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "No, but I do want you and Joachim to come with us to Deneva," he replied in a fatherly tone. "You and Joachim will be safe with Doctor Kirk and his wife; I promise."

Marla was quiet for a moment as she gazed over at the table where Carol and Joachim were continuing to work on the model ship, "All right," she replied, looking back at Admiral Marcus. "We'll go."

* * *

_**Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

It was nearly dinnertime before Leonard felt like he could move away from Pavel's bedside and allow the night duty nurses to keep watch over the young, badly injured Ensign. Leonard quickly sequestered himself in his office, ordered a light dinner of stew and milk, and busied himself updating Pavel's file.

Weary from operating for nearly three hours, Leonard closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair to rest, all thoughts of food and work forgotten. He suddenly heard footsteps and his eyes popped open, shocked to see none other than Joanna silently slip past his office door and into the patient bay.

Frowning, Leonard stood up, silently left his office, and wandered into the patient bay only to see Scotty sitting at Pavel's bedside while Joanna and two night nurses lingered nearby. Pavel was lying unconscious on the biobed with his right arm sutured, bandaged, and resting on a table while patient pajamas and a blanket covered his thin frame. A portable breather was on his pale, badly bruised face while drip lines of fluid and blood littered his right arm and hand. The monitor's readings were erratic.

"Jo, Scotty, what are you two doing in here?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "It's dinner time."

Joanna silently reached into her pocket and pulled out three handmade cards, "Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary made these cards and asked me to bring them down to Uncle Pavel," she explained as she set the cards on the tray beside Pavel's bed. "Mom's getting them dinner in the Mess Hall, so…"

"Joanna, does your mother know where you are?" Leonard asked, a thought coming to his mind.

Joanna shrugged and Scotty sighed, "Lass, you shouldn't worry your mother," he replied softly.

"Mom and Commander Spock are making a schedule anyway so that Pavel won't be alone," Joanna spoke in a tired voice as she gazed down at Pavel's unconscious form. "Solitude isn't good for recovery."

Leonard was silent for a moment and then nodded, "I want to see this schedule," he said in a calm, but firm voice as he crossed his arms. "You're right about the solitude, but I don't want chaos in here."

"Mom's probably in the Mess Hall," Joanna replied calmly. "Mister Scott and I can stay here…"

Leonard sighed, "You, Joanna, are going to come with me to the Mess Hall and get dinner," he replied in a firm voice as he gave her a look not to argue. "I want to see this schedule before it's put into effect."

Knowing better than to argue, Joanna silently walked over to her father, "I know you care about Pavel, Jo," Leonard said in a softer voice, smiling at her. "However, you and Scotty need to take care of…"

"I am not going anywhere, lad," Scotty grunted stubbornly. "Pavel dunnae has any family."

Knowing that it was pointless to try and force Scotty from Sickbay at the moment, Leonard nodded, "You can stay while I'm gone," he replied calmly. "Just stay out of the way of the night nurses…"

"Aye," Scotty replied softly, not taking his eyes off Pavel as Leonard led Joanna from the room.

* * *

_**Mess Hall** _

"Mommy, when can we visit Uncle Pavel?" Charlie whined, his mouth filled with mashed potates.

Spock briefly narrowed his eyes at the sight of food in Charlie's open mouth, but he quickly composed himself and made a few additions to the stylus containing the visiting schedule while keeping an eye on Amanda, who sat in a high chair right beside him, quietly eating her own food, "Close your mouth when you eat, Charlie, and don't talk with your mouth full," Arianne replied calmly. "I know you kids want to visit Uncle Pavel, but you've got schoolwork and physical activities to do, so your papa and I will…"

"Is Uncle Pavel dead like Doctor Phlox is?" Zachary asked in a quiet voice. "I heard guys talking…"

Arianne frowned as she looked at Zachary, "What guys, sweetheart?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"One was wearing a blue shirt and one was wearing a red shirt," Zachary replied softly. "I was coming back from lessons with Auntie Janice to check on Porthos and I heard them saying that Doctor Phlox's body is in the Sickbay with Papa and that we're going to New Vulcan to put him in the ground."

Charlie paled and gagged, "Uncle Pavel's dead, Mommy?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"No, Uncle Pavel is not dead," Arianne replied in a firm voice, making a mental note to find out who was on the away team that went to Delta Vega and report them for breaching patient confidentiality. "I need you three to stay with Commander Spock for a few minutes, all right? Mommy has to go for a walk."

Arianne quickly rose from the table and moved away before anyone could protest, nearly running into Leonard and Joanna, "Jo, how was your visit with Pavel?" she asked softly. "I knew you'd go there…"

"Mister Scott's with him now and Daddy said I needed to come get something to eat while he looks over Commander Spock's schedule," Joanna replied softly. "Mom, how did you know where I went? I didn't.."

Arianne smiled, "Mother's intuition, Jo," she replied calmly. "Len, watch the kids. I'll be back soon."

Before Leonard could reply, Arianne silently left the Mess Hall and hurried down the corridor in silence.

* * *

"Father, are you well?" Lorian asked in a quiet voice as he approached Jim, who was sitting on the couch, checking his messages on a PADD while he sipped a cup of tea. "I made you an evening meal."

Jim sighed as he found a message from Arianne requesting a meeting, "I'm very tired from today, Lorian," he replied softly, gazing up at his eldest son. "Did you get you and George some supper?"

"George is in his room doing schoolwork," Lorian replied tonelessly. "We have both eaten already."

Jim nodded and set his PADD down, "Thank you for caring about me," he replied softly. "I'll eat."

Lorian silently watched as Jim stood up and walked over to the table, allowing the briefest hint of a smile to cross his half-Vulcan face as his father sat at the table and began to consume his dinner.

Arianne breathed a deep sigh of relief when she peeked into the patient bay and saw that Pavel was indeed alive, but asleep. Scotty was sitting at Pavel's bedside and silently watching Pavel's movements.

"Commander McCoy, hello," Arianne suddenly heard a soft voice speak. "I didn't know anyone was…"

Arianne turned to see Nyota standing behind her with a small vase filled with flowers in her hands, "I replicated this for Pavel since Spock's taking care of Amanda and I'm off duty," Nyota explained softly.

Nodding, Arianne silently watched Nyota carry the vase into the patient bay and put it on the tray beside the paper cards, "…He's a tough lad," Scotty's voice spoke softly. "He'll like those when he wakes up."

Swallowing hard, Arianne quickly and quietly moved back towards the door so not to be seen or given attention; she wouldn't be as revered or trusted by Jim once she told him that she had followed Dr. Puri's order and sent Marla and an Augument child away instead of turning them into Starfleet. Once Jim lost trust in her, Arianne knew it wouldn't be long before the crew did, for the crew followed Jim.

* * *

Please read and review.


	7. The Turning of Tables

**_Five Days Later_ **

**_Romulan Bird of Prey_ **

Exhausted and sick of the eating Starfleet-issue rations that he had found in the Concord Shuttle, Khan materialized and was surprised to see seven Romulan guards in the Transporter Room as well as the Romulan Commander. Four of the guards immediately stepped up on the pad and shackled him.

"What is this?" Khan asked in a suspicious voice, not bothering to fight those who were shackling him.

The Romulan Commander came forward and carefully picked up the container holding the bags of blood before stepping off the pad, "I have my orders, sir," he replied calmly. "You'll be treated very well on the journey to the Alpha Ceti System so we can help your people. Starfleet, however, reported you as…"

"Dangerous?" Khan asked, his eyes widening as he was led off the pad. "Since when does Starfleet…?"

A wave of dizziness suddenly hit Khan and he faltered in his step, "Phlox and Chekov must have injured me somehow," he spoke in a weak voice, coughing as he saw drops of his blood fall to the floor. "I killed Phlox in self defense and left that worthless little Russian boy to die for what his father did to me…"

"You must be seen to in the infirmary," the Commander replied calmly. "Please, walk very slowly."

Khan nodded and suddenly felt very drowsy as his knees buckled, as did his senses. As he suddenly fell forward into the arms of the guards and into unconsciousness, the Commander pocketed a needle.

"Take Khan to the infirmary and put him in the stasis pod," the Commander ordered, a smirk on his face.

As the guards dragged Khan from the room, the Commander grinned; Jeris's order had been successful.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Shuttlebay** _

The honor guard stood on either side of the landed Vulcan shuttlecraft and reverently saluted as Ambassador Sarek and several of his aides, including Stonn, came off of the diplomatic shuttle with an empty stretcher. Jim and Spock stood perfectly still as the group silently approached their position.

"Ambassador Sarek, your presence on the Enterprise is most welcome," Jim said in an official voice.

Ambassador Sarek gave a nod, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "Where is Doctor Phlox's body, Captain?"

"It is in the Enterprise Sickbay under guard, Ambassador," Spock stated tonelessly. "I shall take you."

Sarek raised an eyebrow and looked at Jim, "I'm coming along, Ambassador," Jim explained in a reverent voice as he shifted position to keep his legs from getting stiff. "I need to check on Ensign Chekov."

Narrowing his eyes, Sarek looked to Spock for an explanation, "We rescued Ensign Chekov five days ago from the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega after he was a prisoner of Khan Noonien Singh," Spock explained tonelessly, gazing at his father. "Khan inflicted severe physical and mental damage…"

"May I visit Ensign Chekov while my aides are tending Doctor Phlox's body?" Sarek asked tonelessly.

Jim nodded, "If Doctor McCoy lets you," he replied calmly. "Ensign Chekov hasn't woken up yet."

"Ambassador Sarek," Arianne said as she suddenly came down the corridor in her dress uniform and smiled at seeing Sarek, Stonn, and the Vulcan aides. "I apologize for not coming sooner…"

Sarek silently nodded his head, "Commander McCoy, it is agreeable to see you again," he replied tonelessly. "I have been told that you are the head counselor on this vessel and that is commendable."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Arianne replied calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and…"

Jim cleared his throat, "Want to come with us and see Ensign Chekov?" he asked in a quiet voice.

A shadow of anxiety passed through Arianne's eyes, "I have put my name on the crew visitation schedule and I don't wish to disrupt it," she replied calmly, silently praying that Jim wouldn't press the matter as to why she was so nervous. "When my name comes up on the schedule, then I will go."

Jim's eyes narrowed in concern, "Ambassador, Spock, excuse me a moment," he said, suddenly feeling as if Arianne's request for a meeting was for more than just a chat. "Commander McCoy, walk with me."

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently followed Jim down the corridor, "Arianne, what's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice, wondering why Arianne seemed so reluctant to visit Pavel. "You can tell me, you know."

"Captain, this is a discussion better had in private," Arianne replied softly. "Let's schedule a meeting."

Jim frowned at the use of his formal title, but nodded, "How about we meet after Ambassador Sarek and his aides take Doctor Phlox's body back to New Vulcan?" he suggested. "In my Ready Room?"

"That will be fine, Captain," Arianne replied somberly, lowering her head so not to meet his gaze.

Jim nodded, but didn't move, "Captain, may I respectfully point out that you do have diplomatic responsibilities at this time?" Arianne said in a professional voice as she looked up. "We will talk at our scheduled meeting later, but the matter of moving Doctor Phlox's body is your priority right now."

"While I'm seeing to the Ambassador, could you please get an update on Ensign Chekov from Doctor McCoy?" Jim asked in an official voice. "I'd like to know when Ensign Chekov should start counseling."

Arianne nodded, "Right away, Captain," she replied, not willing to refuse an order from a superior.

Jim nodded and silently walked back over to Ambassador Sarek, Spock, and the aides while Arianne turned and swiftly made for the nearest turbolift that would take her to Sickbay; her duty was now.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

"Mommy, where are we?" Joachim asked in a quiet voice, huddling in Marla's arms as he was carried off the shuttle and into the small building that served as Deneva's shuttleport. "It looks really weird."

Marla smiled at Joachim as she sat down on a small bench and quickly smoothed Joachim's hair out of his pale face, "We're on Deneva, sweetie," she explained softly. "I got a new job here as an assistant."

"Oh," Joachim replied softly, frowning as he saw Admiral Marcus talking with Dr. Kirk nearby.

Admiral Marcus smiled as Marla approached with Joachim in her arms, "Doctor Kirk, this is Lieutenant Marla McGivers of Starfleet and her son, Joachim," he said in a kind, welcoming voice.

"Welcome to Deneva, Lieutenant McGivers and Joachim," Sam replied politely, offering his hand.

Marla sighed, "I'd return the handshake, sir, but I've got my arms full," she replied softly.

"Please don't call me 'sir,'" Sam replied in an amused voice. "You can call me Doctor Kirk."

Marla nodded as Anthony entered the shuttleport in a Starfleet Science uniform with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, "Admiral Marcus, I'm ready," Anthony announced in a cheerful voice. "Hi Marla!"

"Hi Doctor Marcus!" Joachim piped up, immediately recognizing Carol's kind brother. "How are you?"

Anthony smiled at the child, "Just fine, Joachim," he replied politely. "Admiral Marcus, I am ready to go."

"All right, you can go on board and join your sister," Admiral Marcus said calmly. "We'll leave soon."

Anthony grinned and walked quickly out of the shuttleport to get on board, "Lieutenant McGivers, I told my wife you and your son were coming," Sam said in a calming voice. "They're just outside the building."

"Sam, I'm right here," Aurelan spoke anxiously as she came over to them with Peter in her arms. "Hello."

Marla offered a nervous smile, "I'm Aurelan Kirk and this is my son, Peter," she explained gently. "I've had a place made up for you and your son in the residences that are offered to all city personnel…"

"Thank you," Marla replied softly, holding Joachim close as she followed Aurelan from the shuttleport.

Sam sighed, "Admiral, what is so important about a simple cargo vessel that you would travel there with two scientists without informing Starfleet?" he asked as he looked at Admiral Marcus. "And why did you bring Lieutenant McGivers and her son here instead of sending a message to Starfleet about them?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Doctor Kirk," Admiral Marcus replied softly. "Curiosity can be dangerous."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "So can losing the trust of one of the best civilian physicians that Starfleet has to work with," he replied in a cold voice. "I've been here for over a year and have been kept in the dark about certain things, always being promised that I'd be given information when the time was right."

Admiral Marcus was quiet for a moment and sighed, "When Lieutenant McGivers was in the Academy, she was attacked by a superhuman who posed as a professor at the Academy," he explained in a somber voice, giving Sam a look not to say anything. "The superhuman is loose in the galaxy and he is most likely heading for the cargo ship in the Ceti Alpha System to get help for himself. We are going to the ship…"

"What if the superhuman comes here?" Sam asked softly, stunned by all that he had just been told.

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "He won't," he replied softly. "Only a few know that McGivers is here."

* * *

**_Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

"…Nyet, nyet," Pavel's voice suddenly filtered through Sickbay in an anxious whisper. "Nyet…"

Wondering if Pavel was finally going to wake up, Leonard silently left his office and went into the patient bay only to see that Hikaru was sitting beside the bed staring at Pavel with wide eyes. Tears were coursing down Pavel's pale, bruised face and the monitor's readings were slowly worsening.

"Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he approached the bed. "Pavel, can you hear me?"

Pavel suddenly stopped twitching and his eyes fluttered open, "V-vhere am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're on the Enterprise, Pavel," Arianne spoke up gently as she moved into the patient bay.

Confusion filled Pavel's eyes, "Z-ze Enterprise?" he asked in a confused voice as he coughed and immediately winced. "M-my stomeech hurts zo wery much; I just vant to sleep, but I must…"

"Get some rest, Pavel," Leonard replied firmly as he slipped a breather over Pavel's face. "Rest."

Pavel's eyes suddenly widened as Sarek, his aides, Spock, and Jim came into the patient bay and moved over to a curtained area. The young Russian tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the breather.

"Hey, leave that alone," Leonard said anxiously, sighing as Pavel pushed breather off of his pale face.

Hikaru frowned and Arianne gently took hold of Pavel's foot, "Pavel, what is it?" she asked softly.

"Eez Doktor Phlox okay?" Pavel asked in a barely audible voice, too weak and sore to sit up.

Hikaru immediately looked at the floor while Leonard and Arianne exchanged a worried look, "No, he's not," Leonard replied in a somber voice, silently praying that Pavel wouldn't suffer a breakdown.

Pavel nodded, but didn't move or speak, "Pavel, why don't you get some rest now?" Leonard suggested, deeply troubled by Pavel's lack of an emotional response. "Arianne, Hikaru, I'll stay with him for now."

Hikaru nodded and was about to stand when Spock came into view, "My father is inquiring about Ensign Chekov's condition," Spock stated tonelessly, his gaze shifting from Leonard to the unresponsive Pavel.

"Ensign Chekov just needs quiet and rest right now, Spock," Leonard replied firmly. "He's been…"

Pavel suddenly forced himself into a sitting position, "I hawe…I hawe to apologize," he said in a pain-filled voice as he immediately doubled over in pain. "I vas not a good leetle Starfleet preesoner…"

"Pavel, you need to lie back down before your sutures tear," Leonard whispered gently, shocked at how quickly Pavel was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome despite his serious injuries. "Please, let me help…"

Tears filled Pavel's eyes and he hugged himself protectively. Leonard silently moved away from the bed and over to a small cabinet where he kept medical supplies in case recovering patients had emergencies while Arianne, Hikaru, and Spock remained in the vicinity of Pavel's bed to keep an eye on him.

"Pavel, just lie down and relax," Arianne said in a soothing voice. "A nice sleep will do you good."

Pavel sighed and Arianne gently touched his shoulder, "It's all right," she said in a reassuring voice as she helped the young man to lie back down. "Just take slow breaths and let Doctor McCoy help you."

"No hypospray," Pavel whimpered in a defeated, tired voice. "I do not vant to sleep or be avake…"

Leonard sighed as he came back over to Pavel's bedside with a small syringe, "I'm gonna put this into your dripline and it'll make you feel sleepy," he explained softly, remembering that Pavel had a hypospray bruise on his neck when he was first rescued from Delta Vega. "More sleep will help you."

"Kin I just fall asleep on my own?" Pavel asked in a quiet, tired voice. "Vhere are ve, anyvay?"

Arianne gently patted Pavel's hand, "We're in orbit of New Vulcan so that the Vulcan High Command can take Doctor Phlox's body to the planet for a proper burial," she explained softly, trying to keep her demeanor professional. "They're going to bury him honorably in a ceremony later this afternoon."

"I veesh I could see heem," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "It hurts to stay avake, but I vish I could…"

Pavel frowned as he suddenly heard footsteps, "Ambassador Sarek's aides are carrying Doctor Phlox's body out of Sickbay on a stretcher," Hikaru explained softly, seeing the distressed look on Pavel's face.

"Lieutenant Sulu, Commander McCoy, Doctor McCoy," Spock spoke tonelessly, stopping at the foot of Pavel's bed while Jim, Sarek and the aides left with Phlox's body. "On behalf of Ambassador Sarek, I am authorized to invite you to the burial ritual for Doctor Phlox; it will be conducted at sunset on the surface of New Vulcan in the city of New Shi'Kahr. There will be a service followed by an evening meal."

Leonard nodded, "I won't be coming, I'm afraid," he replied somberly. "I'm going to sit with Pavel."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ensign Chekov is awake?" he asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Ze keptin vas too busy to be told," Pavel spoke in a weak voice. "I deed not vant to be a bozzer…"

Leonard scowled as Pavel suddenly broke off in a coughing fit and gagged, "Easy, easy, easy," Leonard said in an anxious voice as he grabbed the medical tricorder off a nearby tray and scanned him.

"My chest hurts," Pavel said in a tired voice as he struggled to stay awake. "Kin I please go to sleep?"

Leonard nodded and held out the breather, "If you wear this, yes," he replied in a firm tone.

Pavel gave a brief nod and closed his eyes just as Leonard slipped the breather back over his pale, badly bruised face, "Probably picked up pneumonia in that deathtrap of an outpost or in the shuttle," Leonard growled in an exasperated voice. "Temperature's up and I should do a scan of his chest. Arianne, will…?"

"Will I help you?" Arianne asked gently, cutting him off. "Yes, Len, I'll help keep Pavel calm for you."

Leonard nodded and silently activated the surgical frame, sighing as Arianne gently stroked Pavel's hair.

* * *

"Sam, what are you still doing in the office?" Aurelan asked in a concerned voice as she came into Sam's office and found him at his desk, working at his computer. "I settled Marla and Joachim into their home and Marla was kind enough to watch Peter for me. I thought you said that after Marcus left that we'd…"

Sam sighed, "I don't entirely trust Admiral Marcus, Aurelan," he replied in an anxious voice. "He said that their mission was to contain some sort of threat that Starfleet had previous knowledge about and that Lieutenant McGivers was impacted, so she was brought here for her and her son's safety. I want to know why Starfleet would put us in potential danger now instead of dealing with the threat years ago."

"Admiral Marcus gave you orders, Sam," Aurelan spoke softly. "How can you go against those?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm not some unruly Starfleet officer," he replied in a concerned voice as he quickly typed out a message. "I'm a civilian doctor who was gracious enough to come to Starfleet and work for them instead of staying in Atlanta. Now that information's being hidden, however, I can't entirely trust Admiral Marcus or any orders that he gave me. I'm going to message President Pike."

"What can President Pike do about the situation from Earth, Sam?" Aurelan asked nervously as she sat down in the visitor's chair. "The most he can do is order a ship to come investigate and that would…"

Sam removed his hands from the keyboard and sighed, "It would mean trouble for Lieutenant McGivers and her son," he replied in a troubled voice. "Maybe we could just call a ship to come here by itself?"

A thought suddenly came to Sam's mind, "The Enterprise," he said in a knowing voice, knowing full well that Jim was probably due to take the ship out if it wasn't already out. "I'll send a message to them."

Aurelan nodded and stood up, "I hope they can help," she replied softly. "For all our sakes."

* * *

**_S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Ship – Ceti Alpha System_ **

A wave of dizziness washed over Charlie Evans as he opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet, horrified to see that the main computer had taken damage when the ship had been unexpectedly fired upon.

"Cargo vessel, prepare to be boarded," a brisk voice spoke over the intercom. "You will surrender…"

Charlie gasped as he activated the screen and saw a Romulan Bird of Prey in view, "I wish I didn't have to go through this horrible stuff and I wish my family could be safe from harm," he said in an anxious voice, worried that the cryotubes could suffer damage if the ship were to fire another round at them.

Suddenly, several Romulans transported on to the ship and Charlie froze in terror, gasping when he felt himself slipping into oblivion, "Where did he go?" the Romulan Commander barked angrily.

"There are no other vessels in the area, Commander," one of the Romulan guards spoke nervously.

The Commander scoffed and opened his communicator, "Beam Khan's cryotube on to the ship and secure it," he barked in a commanding voice. "Jeris has ordered us to stay in the vicinity of the ship for the time being under cloak. Khan will be with his family, but none of them will post a threat to us."

"What of the blood, Commander?" another guard asked as the cryotube suddenly materialized.

Scoffing, the Commander gazed at Khan's frozen form, "Leave it to rot with these corpses," he barked commandingly as he moved over to the computer and noticed a message on the screen. "It seems a ship is coming to investigate the distress signal that that boy sent before he disappeared. We should wait for them and perhaps the reason for this ship will come with it. Jeris wants to know more about Khan…"

The guards exchanged looks and the Commander smiled, "We'll wait for them," he finished cunningly.

* * *

**_Bridge – U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

Arianne sighed as she stepped off the turbolift and saw Hawkins, Sulu, Bailey, Spock, Scotty, and the other officers at their stations. Each officer gave her a kind smile as she passed them, intending on going to the Captain's Ready Room and explaining where she thought Khan might be; how would Jim react?

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently pressed the door chime, "Come in," Jim's voice replied instantly.

Arianne silently clasped her hands together and entered the room, surprised to see Jim sitting at his desk with two mugs in his hands, "Hey," he replied in a kind voice as Arianne approached the desk.

"Captain Kirk, I have come to you with information about Khan that I think you should know and it might explain why he kidnapped Pavel," Arianne said in a solemn voice, sitting down in the chair across from Jim before looking into his eyes. "As you know, Andrei Chekov died in September of 2257 at the hands of Professor Khan and not long after Professor Khan fled, Cadet Marla McGivers came to see me…"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Marla McGivers?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Wasn't she his TA?"

"Actually, she was also close to him personally," Arianne replied somberly. "Anyway, Captain, Marla confessed that she had been impregnated with Khan's child before he fled. When I attempted to contact Starfleet Security, she attacked me and was arrested shortly thereafter. Doctor Puri later talked me into authorizing her transfer to the Alpha Centauri colony as a student when she was going there for safety."

Jim nodded and offered Arianne one of the mugs, which she took, "Alpha Centauri's run by Admiral Marcus and his family, right?" he asked in a concerned voice. "It's really close to Deneva, I think."

"Jim, I should have been more upfront with you before, but Doctor Puri told me to keep it confidential from everyone but my father," Arianne replied anxiously. "If you have lost all your trust in me, I'll…"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, "That will never happen," he replied firmly. "Since you've told me this, we now have a place to start looking for Khan. We can simply go to Alpha Centauri after we're done at New Vulcan, but I'll also send a message to Pike to make sure that he's on board with my idea."

"You're not angry with me, Captain?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "I thought you would be."

Shaking his head, Jim took a sip of tea, "Never," he replied reassuringly. "After the services on New Vulcan are finished, we'll simply set a course for Alpha Centauri and take things from there, all right?"

"Yes sir," Arianne replied softly as she took a sip of her tea. "I guess I worried myself for nothing."

Jim nodded and his eyes softened as Arianne began to cry quietly, deeply overwhelmed from all of it.

* * *

Stiffness in his neck was the first thing Leonard felt as he opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep at the lab table where he had been waiting for results of Pavel's tests. He slowly sat up and as he massaged his neck, he saw Zachary wander into the Sickbay with Charlie, who was holding a card.

Curious as to why Zachary and Charlie were sneaking into Sickbay instead of in the Rec Room with Yeoman Rand and Tonia, Leonard quickly grabbed the printout of Pavel's results and stood up, "Zachary, Charlie, what are you two doing in here?" he called out as he left the med lab. "You two should be…"

Leonard went silent as he saw Charlie and Zachary standing at the foot of the biobed where Pavel lay sound asleep, "Papa, where's Doctor Phlox?" Zachary asked softly, gazing at Pavel. "I wanna see him."

"Doctor Phlox's body was taken to New Vulcan for burial, Zachary," Leonard replied gently.

Zachary nodded and stared at Pavel's sleeping form, "Is Uncle Pavel dead too?" he asked worriedly.

"Uncle Pavel got beat up by a bad guy," Charlie spoke up. "We're gonna go chasing the bad guy."

Leonard frowned and made a mental note to learn what the officers and crewmen were talking about when children were in the vicinity and put a stop to it, "I wanted to say goodbye to Doctor Phlox," Zachary said in a mournful voice as his eyes filled with tears. "It's not fair that he died and I didn't…"

A faint, muffled groan suddenly filled the air and Pavel's eyes fluttered open, "Uncle Pavel, you're alive!" Charlie spoke up in an excited voice as he took Pavel's limp hand. "Can you get out of Sickbay soon?"

"Charlie, go easy on your Uncle Pavel," Leonard said in a gentle voice. "He's still recovering."

Pavel blinked and sighed, but didn't pull his hand away, "Charlie, Zachary, why aren't you in the Rec Room with Janice, Tonia, Lorian, Jo, George, and Kathy?" Leonard asked in a concerned parental voice.

"Tonia's afraid of me and Janice helps Charlie a lot," Zachary replied softly. "I get my work done so fast."

Leonard's gaze softened as Charlie released Pavel's hand and promptly gave Zachary a tight hug, "Let's go make a present for Uncle Pavel!" Charlie said in an excited voice. "We can go around the ship…"

"Hold it, you little explorers," Leonard spoke up firmly. "You two can hang out in my office, okay?"

Charlie grinned, "Papa keeps candy in a drawer in his desk," he whispered to Zachary. "Come on!"

Leonard rolled his eyes as Zachary and Charlie ran off to his office, "Ze children lowe you," Pavel spoke up in a faint, muffled voice as he looked up at Leonard. "Zey are so…vonderful to see and so eager."

"I have your test results and you've got bacterial pneumonia on top of everything else, but it's treatable with antibiotics," Leonard explained in a concerned voice. "Do you think you want to try some water?"

Pavel shook his head and gazed up at the ceiling for only a moment before his eyes filled with tears and he promptly closed them, as if he were drifting between being awake and being trapped in flashbacks.

Letting out a sigh, Leonard walked over to the medical cupboard to prepare Pavel's antibiotics and couldn't help but wonder if he should recommend that Pavel should be either left on New Vulcan or sent to Earth to finish recovering, as Khan had done some serious damage in a short span of time.

Suddenly, Pavel screamed in agony, "NYET!" he screamed, arching his back as if he were being tortured.

Leonard turned, hurried back to the bed with the antibiotics, and quickly activated the portable stasis field just as Pavel tried to move, "It's okay," he said in a calming voice. "You're on the Enterprise…"

"I em sorry," Pavel replied in an apologetic voice. "Ze flashbacks are part of ze recowery process, no?"

Leonard frowned, but sighed, "You don't need to apologize, but you also have to understand that you aren't responsible for what's happened to you," he replied in a calm voice as he hooked up the drip box of antibiotics. "You also need to know that you've got a great deal of people who care about you and want to see you recover from this experience, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes you to."

"I do not know eef I kin," Pavel replied softly, his eyes downcast. "Eet messed me up wery badly."

Leonard nodded, "Would you like me to see if I can arrange for President Pike to call you on the vid-screen while everyone else is down at the service?" he asked, unaware that Arianne had come into Sickbay and was in the office with Charlie and Zachary waiting to talk to Leonard and Pavel.

"Pavel, why don't you rest some more for now?" Leonard gently suggested. "I'll wake you in a bit."

Pavel nodded, but didn't close his eyes and Leonard moved away to give Pavel space, "…Mommy, Uncle Pavel's really sick and hurt, isn't he?" Leonard heard Zachary asked softly. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Zachary, Charlie, Janice is on her way here with Joanna and Kathy," Arianne spoke up in a parental voice as she looked at the two boys. "Joanna's going to take you all back to our family quarters."

Charlie nodded, "Len, I'm going to the surface with Jim and Spock for Doctor Phlox's memorial service," Arianne explained softly, gazing at Leonard. "I'll come back as early as is deemed appropriate, okay?"

"Where's Jim?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Are you meeting him in the transporter room?"

* * *

Jim, meanwhile, was in his family quarters and silently putting his dress uniform on while he tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the last several days. The picture of him T'Pol, Lorian, and George sat on his dresser along with a photo of him, Lorian, and George that had been taken just the year before during a light camping trip to the Mojave Desert; he was really lucky to have a family.

Pavel didn't have any biological family left, Jim thought bitterly as his eyes travelled to the picture of the senior staff and their children that had been taken Christmas Eve 2263, "Father?" a voice asked softly.

Jim turned and saw Lorian standing behind him with a bag slung over his shoulder, "I informed Yeoman Rand that I was unwell and would work on my assignments in my quarters," Lorian stated tonelessly as he set his bag on the dresser. "While you are at the service, I believe I will partake of some rest."

"I don't like that you're having sleeping problems," Jim replied in a concerned voice as he gently felt Lorian's head. "You rest while I'm gone, but when I return, I want you to talk to Commander McCoy."

Lorian nodded and Jim gently clapped his shoulder, "Use my bed," Jim said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

"Yes Father," Lorian replied as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "George is still at school…"

Jim nodded and as he left the bedroom, Lorian laid down and immediately curled into a tight ball.

* * *

"I can't believe the Captain is making people go down to New Vulcan to mourn some Denobulan doctor," Stiles grumbled as he secured the collar of his dress uniform before turning to the Mess Hall replicator to get another drink. "Vulcans are bad enough to be around, but Denobulans are…"

Christine silently cleared her throat, "You're representing the Enterprise, Stiles," she replied softly.

Bailey, Tomlinson, Martine, and Finney all looked up from their drinks at Stiles, "I didn't ask to go on this away mission, Chapel," Stiles snapped in an aggravated voice as a martini appeared on the pad, he picked it up, and took a sip. "Don't act all high and mighty because you're representing Medical."

"Nobody's making you go, you know," Bailey replied in a cross voice. "You could always stay behind."

Stiles scoffed and took another drink, unaware of the fact that Scotty and Spock had come in to collect anyone who was coming down to the service, "Are ye drinking on duty, mister?" Scotty asked angrily.

"I'm off duty til 1700 hours," Stiles scoffed as he turned and saw Scotty and Spock standing there.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "The Captain would be most displeased to see one of his officers partaking of alcoholic beverages before proceeding to the memorial service," he stated tonelessly. "It is my judgment, Mister Stiles, that consuming alcohol has made you unfit to attend the service."

Stiles shrugged, "I didn't want to go anyway," he replied softly as he sipped his martini. "I've never liked Denobulans and Vulcans look too much like Romulans for me to be comfortable around them."

"That's no excuse to be drinking before yer duty shift, lad," Scotty said in a gentle voice as he held his hand out and gave Stiles a knowing look. "Why don't you give me the glass and go sober up?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment and then silently handed the glass over to Scotty, "Go to your quarters and stay there til I get back, all right, lad?" Scotty suggested firmly. "I'll come talk to ye then."

Stiles nodded and left the room with his gaze directed at the floor. A quick look from Scotty prompted Bailey, Tomlinson, Martine, and Finney to all leave, knowing that they should get back to their duties.

"Mister Spock, don't take Stiles's comments personally," Scotty said in an apologetic voice. "Stiles doesn't have much love for Romulans; he hasn't liked them ever since the Battle of Vulcan."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not take things personally, as you say," he replied tonelessly.

"Aye," Scotty replied even though he didn't fully believe Spock. "Well, let's get going."

Making a mental note to look up Stiles's service record later so he could understand the younger man's aggression towards him, Spock offered a brief nod and silently followed Scotty from the Mess Hall.

* * *

_**Memoriam Desert - New Vulcan** _

Jim, Spock, Arianne, Scotty, Christine, Nyota, Hikaru, and a nervous Bailey silently stepped out of the shuttle that they had taken to the surface instead of transporting. All of them were in their dress uniforms and had been briefed by Spock about proper etiquette for Vulcan funeral rituals.

The group followed a path that was lined with white rocks and small flowers up a small hill to an area that contained several small rows of small crosses on either side of a carefully manicured dirt path.

At the far end of the path, a large casket was surrounded by Sarek, T'Pau, Stonn, and other Vulcan Elders who had aided in helping Phlox endure his exile from Earth, "Captain Kirk, you and your delegation honor New Vulcan and Doctor Phlox's memory with your presence," T'Pau said in a hallowed voice as she came over to Jim and the others. "I do not see all of your senior staff present, however…"

"My apologies, Lady T'Pau," Jim replied respectfully. "Doctor McCoy remained on board the Enterprise and is in Sickbay taking care of Ensign Chekov. Ensign Chekov was abducted by a man named Khan…"

T'Pau offered a brief nod and silently walked over to Jim, "Captain Kirk, Commander McCoy, I trust you are healing from your own experiences that were similar to that of Ensign Chekov?" she asked softly.

Jim said nothing, but Arianne nodded and briefly bowed her head in reverence, "Yes, Lady T'Pau," she replied in a reverent voice, relieved that she had been able to move past it. "Thank you for asking."

"We shall proceed with the ceremony," T'Pau ordered tonelessly as she turned and walked back to the group gathered around Phlox's casket. "Those attending the ceremony, please come forward."

Jim, Spock, Arianne, Nyota, Scotty, Christine, Nyota, Hikaru, and Bailey all came forward and completed the circle around the closed casket. There was a heavy silence and then T'Pau began speaking in Vulcan.

* * *

"Pavel, I've got President Pike on the vid-feed and it's patched into the computer by your bed," Pavel heard Leonard's voice say in a gentle tone. "I know you're tired and if you'd rather sleep, I can…"

Pavel slowly opened his eyes, "Nyet, I vant to do zomeseeing ozzer zan sleep," he replied weakly, cringing as he turned his head and saw Leonard standing by the bedside computer. "Please."

Leonard nodded, pressed a button on the computer, and sighed as President Pike's face appeared on the screen, "Prezeedent Pike," Pavel spoke in a faint voice. "How are you and your family doeeing?"

"We're all fine, Pavel," President Pike replied reassuringly. "I want to know how you're doing."

Pavel frowned, "I do not know yet," he replied in as polite a voice as he could manage being so weak.

"Pavel, it's okay to feel angry or upset about what happened," President Pike said in a calm voice.

Leonard frowned as Pavel nodded and blinked tiredly, "Kin…you tell me vat Michael has been up to een school?" Pavel asked in a faint voice, struggling to stay awake. "He has alvays been a bright boy."

President Pike was silent for a moment and Leonard moved out of view so that Pavel would feel more comfortable talking freely, "…I felt like I vas going to die, sir," Leonard heard Pavel say in a weak voice as he moved into his office and sat at his desk. "Vhen you vere held hostage by Nero, how deed eet feel?"

Leonard sighed and silently logged on to his email account to pass time until Pavel and Pike were done talking. An email marked 'Urgent' from Dr. Bashir immediately appeared and silently, he clicked on it.

_Leonard,_

_Your test results turned up some abnormal cells. You need to have a full body scan done right away._

_Tali Bashir, M.D._

Leonard's blood ran cold and he quickly closed the message before pressing a few buttons on his desktop computer that would connect him to the hospital on New Vulcan. He was surprised when an aged Vulcan clad in a robe sporting a Medical symbol appeared on the screen and gave a nod to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Leonard said in a quiet voice. "I need a body scan done."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I had a tumor on my thyroid that was removed and biopsied a while back and some abnormal cells were found," Leonard explained. "Can you help me?"

"There are adequate machines at our Medical Centre to conduct a scan in search of radiation induced tumors," the Vulcan doctor replied tonelessly. "I will provide you with the transport co-ordinates."

Nodding, Leonard stood up, "Send them to my private PADD," he said in a somber voice. "See you…"

The screen went black and Leonard sighed; he could sneak out of Sickbay and go to the New Vulcan Medical Centre while Pavel was talking with Pike and nobody would be the wiser. As Leonard slipped out of Sickbay, he could hear Pavel and Pike still talking and hopefully they would talk for a while yet.

"Daddy?"

Leonard froze as he saw Joanna standing in the corridor with a stylus in her hand, "Jo, can you please sit with Pavel for a while?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I have something I need to take care of."

Joanna nodded and stared after her father's retreating form with a frown on her young face.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Leonard walked back into Sickbay and found Joanna sitting at Pavel's bedside while Pavel slept with the computer right next to the bed. A covered dish sat on the bedside tray.

"Mom had supper beamed up for you, but she and the others won't be back until dark," Joanna explained, giving her father a smile. "Pavel decided to go back to sleep about half an hour after you left, so I talked with Grandfather Pike for a while before he went to have dinner with Grandma and Michael."

Leonard nodded and gazed up at the overhead monitor, "Tonia and Janice are having dinner with Lorian, George, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," Joanna explained softly. "I don't like Tonia much, though, as she thinks I'm a freak and a spy because I spent many years on Romulus. I'll get something in a little while."

"Go and grab something from the replicator in my office right now, Joanna," Leonard said in a firm, but gentle voice as he gazed at his eldest daughter. "I'll eat and keep an eye on Pavel for a little while."

Even though Joanna wanted to stay, she silently stood, hugged her father, and went into the CMO office to get some dinner and relax, "Pavel, do you want to share some dinner with me?" Leonard asked softly.

Pavel, however, remained asleep and Leonard sighed as he self-consciously began to massage his throat in an attempt to feel for more lumps. It didn't take him long before he felt a solid lump on his thyroid gland and the thought of possibly having cancer caused by radiation made him sick to his stomach.

"Is zere cancer?" Leonard heard Pavel's faint voice ask. "De ze radiation do more damage to you?"

Leonard looked down and saw that Pavel's eyes were open, "I had to get another scan done," he replied softly. "That's where I was; down on New Vulcan getting a scan and the results were sent off to Earth."

Pavel nodded, "Now, come on, let's have some of this Vulcan food that Arianne sent to me for dinner," Leonard said in an insistent voice as he opened the container. "I don't want you to worry about me."

* * *

"According to the cargo vessel's databanks, an Admiral Marcus of Earth Starfleet quarantined this vessel several years ago after a group of Russian scientists led by Andrei Chekov abducted occupants of two of the pods for experimentation purposes," the Commander explained to the intrigued looking Centurion as they met within the safety of the Centurion's quarters.

The Centurion looked intrigued as he looked up at the Commander from his desk, "One of the occupants was Khan, no doubt," he replied in a regal voice. "However, the name of the other is not listed; it only says that two tubes were taken from the ship."

"Jeris will find this information useful," the Commander said softly. "Help has yet to arrive and when they do, we will capture the ship and make the occupants tell us what they know of this cargo ship. Maybe they can be used to our advantage."


	8. Demands and Hidden Danger

Charlie Evans opened his eyes and immediately he gasped at seeing blue sky, "Doctor Kirk!" he suddenly heard an anxious voice say as footsteps approach. "Doctor Kirk, this kid just slammed into the ground!"

"What?!" Charlie heard a male voice ask in a concerned voice. "Go get a stretcher right now!"

Charlie flinched when he saw someone hovering over him, "You don't need to be scared, okay?" Sam said in a gentle, reassuring voice, seeing that the strange boy was terrified. "A stretcher's coming…"

"Where am I?" Charlie asked in a terrified voice as he slowly sat up. "I was on a cargo ship…"

Sam paled as another medic came running towards them with a folded stretcher under his arm, "A cargo ship where?" he asked in a concerned voice as he knelt down next to the boy. "Do you know?"

"I think it was in the Ceti Alpha System," Charlie replied softly. "These guys with pointed ears showed up and dumped off a tube. I was scared and wished that I was somewhere else, then I disappeared."

Sam's eyes widened, "Romulans," he muttered underneath his breath. "What's your name, kid?"

"Charlie Evans, sir," Charlie Evans replied anxiously. "I've been living on the cargo ship all my life…"

Sam nodded and looked to the medic, "Charlie, can you go with Doctor Soran here, please?" he asked, knowing he needed to comm Admiral Marcus and warn him about the Romulans. "Let me help you."

Charlie looked nervous, but allowed Sam to help him stand, "Go with Doctor Soran and he'll take care of you," Sam said in a gentle voice, nodding at his El-Aurian colleague. "Doctor Soran, I bet Lieutenant McGivers, Joachim, and Saavik could use some company after you make sure Charlie isn't hurt at all."

"Of course, Doctor Kirk," Dr. Soran replied with a bow of his head. "Mister Evans, please follow me."

As Dr. Soran led Charlie off towards the buildings, Sam turned and ran off as fast as he could towards the Communications building to warn Admiral Marcus of the Romulans lying in wait for his ship's arrival.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Orbit of New Vulcan** _

"Now, I want you to come back if you're feeling off at all," Leonard said in a concerned voice as he gazed at Pavel, who was sitting on the edge of the biobed in sweats, slippers, and a loose sweatshirt. "Are you sure you don't want me or one of the nurses to get you a wheelchair? I know I said you could walk…"

Pavel sighed, "Nyet, I vill be fine as long as I take eet slow," he replied in a tired voice. "Senk you."

Before Leonard could reply, the doors slid open and Jim entered the room, "Keptin, vat can I do for you?" Pavel asked in a tired, but very professional voice. "I hawen't given my statement to Security…"

"Pavel, we're on a mini shoreleave until we get more orders," Jim explained gently. "Scotty's manning the Bridge and Spock, Nyota, Arianne, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary all went down to the planet with a pile of other officers and crewmen. I thought I'd come and help you get to your quarters."

Pavel looked slightly surprised, but said nothing, "Bones, where's the wheelchair?" Jim asked softly.

"Keptin, I do not vant one," Pavel replied, quickly looking at the floor. "I kin valk wery slowly."

Jim looked surprised, but said nothing, "I hawe been talking vith ze counselor and she says I need to say vhen I do and do not vant sometheeng," Pavel explained in a nervous voice. "I hawe ze right to choose."

"Pavel, if you really don't want a wheelchair, you don't have to have one," Jim replied reassuringly.

Pavel slowly stood up and immediately leaned on the biobed for support, "I seenk I need to seet down," he said in a pain-filled voice, unaware that Leonard had grabbed a wheelchair from nearby. "Please."

"It's all right, Pavel," Leonard said in a reassuring voice. "I got you a wheelchair, so just have a seat."

Pavel sighed as he sank into the wheelchair, "C'mon, Pavel, let's get you out of here," Jim mused gently.

Leonard silently watched as Jim wheeled Pavel out of Sickbay and then he disappeared into the safety of his office, locking the door behind him. He sat at the computer, logged on, and sighed when he saw an email message from the Vulcan healer who had given him the scan at the medical center the other day.

Swallowing hard, Leonard quickly initiated a video call with the doctor, "Doctor McCoy," Dr. T'Pan replied tonelessly as he appeared on the screen. "I trust you received my message?"

"Yes, I did," Leonard replied in a somber voice. "Is there any way I can do treatment on board for now?"

Dr. T'Pan gave a nod, "If you transport to the Medical Center, I will provide you with the necessary supplies so you are able to undergo treatment on board the Enterprise," he replied tonelessly.

"I just have to make a quick call and then I'll come down," Leonard replied in an anxious voice, fully intending on contacting President Pike and seeing if he could send a second doctor to the Enterprise.

Dr. T'Pan nodded, "I will see you in a short time," he replied tonelessly before ending the call.

* * *

"Mom, can we talk?" Joanna asked in a soft voice as she approached the patch of grass where Arianne and Nyota were sitting, chatting as they watched Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary play in the water while Spock quietly sat on the beach, watching as Amanda came back and forth out of the shallower area.

Arianne nodded and smiled as Joanna sat down next to her, "I want to join Starfleet once I'm done high school, but I also want to go to college," Joanna explained softly. "You and Dad are in Starfleet and since I can speak Romulan, I think Starfleet would be the best place for me, but would they accept a high…"

"Jo, take a breath," Arianne replied with a smile. "Why don't you do some Starfleet preparation courses after you're finished your high school courses to see if it's what fits you best? Your Grandpa Pike can send you the work if you want to try it. Have you thought about what you want to do in Starfleet?"

Joanna was quiet for a moment, "I want to either do Communications or Medical," she replied in a nervous voice as she gazed at her mother and Nyota. "I wanna be like you and dad when I grow up."

"You want to be like me, Joanna?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "I'm not much of a role model…"

Joanna and Nyota looked surprised, "Mom, that's a load of crap," Joanna replied softly. "You really are."

"Arianne, Joanna's got a point," Nyota piped up gently. "You've done a lot of remarkable things."

Arianne sighed, "I guess that's true in a way," she replied gently. "I have four beautiful children and your father is such an amazingly patient, loving individual. I also have a wonderful family in my fellow crew."

"Mommy, Joanna, come join us in the water!" Kathy called out in an excited voice. "It's so fun!"

Arianne looked at Joanna and then at Nyota, "You two go ahead," Nyota replied reassuringly.

Nyota silently watched as Arianne and Joanna left their wallets, jackets, and communicators beside her before they got up and joined Charlie, Zachary, and Kathy in the water. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Nyota smiled as Spock and Amanda came back over to where she was sitting. A moment later, Arianne brought Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary out of the water and over to the trio.

"I just remembered that I have to meet with a member of the crew very soon, so I have to get back on board, but I'm sure the kids still want to spend some time on the beach," Arianne explained gently.

Nyota smiled, "I can stay with them and Joanna's old enough to help me," she replied gently.

"I must also return to the ship and allow Mister Scott an opportunity to partake of some shore leave while there is opportunity to do so," Spock stated tonelessly. "He has been manning the Bridge."

Kathy silently clung to Joanna, as did Charlie, "You can stay down here for another half hour and then come back to the ship with Aunt Nyota and Joanna, okay?" Arianne said, smiling at her four children.

Charlie and Kathy nodded, but Zachary shrugged, as if he didn't care about what was going on, "Okay, I'll see you all in a while," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Behave yourselves for Aunt Nyota and Joanna."

* * *

"Here we are, Pavel," Jim said in a gentle voice as he gently pushed the wheelchair into Pavel's quarters and frowned at how neat and sparsely decorated the quarters were. "What do you want to do first?"

Pavel didn't reply and Jim quickly looked at him, smiling when he saw that the young Ensign had fallen asleep in the wheelchair, "Pavel, wake up," Jim whispered gently. "We're at your quarters."

"Oh," Pavel replied in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes. "I could not help myself, sir. I vas wery…"

Jim nodded and offered his hands, "Lorian, Father's back," he suddenly heard George's voice say.

"Oh, hello," Pavel said in a quiet voice as Lorian and George came out of the bedroom. "Vat are you…?"

Lorian swallowed hard, "It is my fault you were hurt, sir," he replied tonelessly. "I thought I would help."

Pavel frowned, "Eet vas not your fault," he said in a tired voice. "Vhy do you not call me Unkel Pawel?"

"Uncle Pavel, we made your bed all comfortable and Lorian replicated you some food and drink!" George spoke up in a slightly excited tone. "Father said that he was bringing you here today."

Pavel nodded and sighed sleepily, "Captain Kirk, you're receiving a Priority One message from Deneva," a voice suddenly spoke over the intercom. "It's a Doctor Sam Kirk; he is insisting on speaking with you."

"Keptin, I am quite all right to get into bed," Pavel spoke up tiredly. "Your brozzer is wery important."

Jim sighed, walked over to the intercom, and tapped it, "Patch it through to Ensign Chekov's computer," he said in an official voice. "I'm down here with my sons and we're getting Ensign Chekov's settled."

There was silence and Jim walked over to Pavel's computer just in time to see it activate and Sam's face appear on the screen, "Sam?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Why are you contacting the Enterprise?"

"Jim, I was hoping you were somewhere where we could talk privately," Sam replied anxiously.

Jim nodded, "Father, I can assist Ensign Chekov to bed," Lorian spoke up tonelessly. "I am capable."

"Sam, give me a couple of minutes to get back to my quarters," Jim replied. "Then we can talk."

Sam sighed impatiently, "Jim, it can't wait a couple of minutes," he replied firmly. "Right now."

"Keptin, I am all right," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "You should go speak vith your family."

Making a mental note to lecture Sam about proper protocol for contacting ships, Jim sighed and nodded as he left Pavel's quarters, "A meal is on a tray in your bedroom, Uncle Pavel," Lorian explained in a semi-gentle voice as Pavel slowly got up out of his wheelchair. "Would you like assistance walking?"

"Senk you, Loreean," Pavel replied in a tired voice, self-consciously hugging himself as he followed Lorian and George into the bedroom where his bed had been turned down and a tray of food sat on a portable table beside the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in front of the tray.

Lorian looked at George, "I wish to speak with Uncle Pavel alone, brother," he stated tonelessly.

"I will return to our quarters and keep myself occupied until Father is done with his call," George replied tonelessly, shrugging his head as he silently left the bedroom. "I hope you feel better soon, Uncle Pavel."

Lorian silently sat on the bed next to Pavel, "I will remain while you eat," he explained tonelessly.

* * *

"Sam, what is it?" Jim asked as he looked at the screen holding his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Before I called you, I tried to reach Admiral Marcus, but he didn't respond so I'm assuming he's in transit to the Ceti Alpha System or already at the ship," he said in an anxious voice.

"Sam, what ship's in the Ceti Alpha System?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "That's uncharted territory."

Sam sighed, "It's officially uncharted, but people connected to Starfleet have been in the system and both Alpha Centauri and Deneva are right on the system's borders," he explained in an anxious voice as he brushed hair out of his face. "Anyway, Jim, there's a cargo ship of superhuman individuals in the middle of that systems and a lot of them are in cryostasis, but a kid from the ship just appeared on Deneva out of thin air. He said that Romulans are patrolling the ship that the Marcus's are headed to."

"Patrolling?" Jim asked in a surprised voice. "What would Romulans want with a cargo ship?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," he replied nervously. "Maybe Charlie or Saavik could answer that…"

"Wait, who's Saavik?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "How many people do you have on Deneva…"

Sam sighed, "I'd feel better if the Enterprise could just come to Deneva and I could explain everything just once," he replied in an exasperated voice. "Would it be so difficult for you to give that order?"

"Sam, I have to get clearance for that kind of thing," Jim replied crossly. "The only orders I had were to come to New Vulcan and then wait for more orders. I have to get clearance from Starfleet Command…"

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Jim, Admiral Marcus's ship isn't equipped for a fight with a Romulan Bird of Prey and his son can't mentally handle any sort of disruption to routine," he replied in a concerned voice. "Admiral Marcus and both of his children would end up tortured to death…"

Suddenly, Jim's computer beeped, "Hang on, Sam," he said in an anxious voice. "Pike's on the vid feed."

Sam nodded and kept quiet as Jim quickly opened a new vid screen, revealing President Pike's face on the screen, "Captain Kirk, stand by at New Vulcan to receive additional personnel in approximately four days," President Pike said in a commanding voice. "Doctor Piper's going to be shipping out tomorrow."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Sam piped up angrily. "With all due respect, President Pike, you want the Enterprise to sit merrily in orbit of New Vulcan for four more days while Admiral Marcus is heading to a ship in the Ceti Alpha system that is being watched by a Romulan Bird of Prey?! That's preposterous!"

President Pike looked concerned, "Well, hello to you too, Doctor Kirk," he replied stiffly. "What are…?"

"I'm trying to keep Admiral Marcus and his family from walking into a trap, but the kid who landed on Deneva out of thin air is too shaken up to tell me more than he already has," Sam snapped, his blood pressure and anger rising. "I need Enterprise to come to Deneva and then go to that cargo ship!"

Jim massaged his forehead in exasperation, "Captain Kirk, your orders are to depart for Deneva as soon as possible and I'll send Doctor Piper to catch up with you," President Pike spoke in a tone of defeat.

"Thank you," Sam replied in a relieved voice. "I'll see the Enterprise as quickly as possible, then."

As Sam disconnected, Jim frowned, "Why is Doctor Piper being sent here?" he asked quietly.

"You have your orders, Captain Kirk," President Pike replied firmly. "Contact me from Deneva."

Jim frowned and stood up as the screen went black, "Bones?" he asked, tapping his intercom.

Silence greeted Jim and he scoffed as George came into the room, "Father?" George asked softly.

Jim sighed, "Yes kiddo?" he asked softly, feeling a headache coming on. "What do you need, son?"

"I just came to work on my schoolwork while Lorian is helping Ensign Chekov," George replied quietly.

Jim nodded, quickly tapped out a message officially recalling all crewmembers on shore leave to the ship, and sent it before he came around the desk, "It'll take some time for the people down on the planet to get back to the ship, so why don't we work on your reading?" he suggested in a gentle voice as he moved to the couch, sat down, and patted the seat beside him. "Have you been practicing?"

George silently took the PADD out of his pocket and brought it over to Jim, "I am making a strenuous effort," he replied softly as he sat on the couch next to his father. "I am much better with numbers."

"Well, in time you'll be great at both," Jim replied calmly. "Now, where did you last leave off?"

* * *

The doorbell chimed and Arianne, who had changed from her casual attire back into her Starfleet uniform, looked up at the door from the deep chair she was sitting in, "Come in," she replied.

Arianne smiled when Stiles came into the counseling office with Scotty at his heels, "Mister Stiles, Commander Scott, hello," she said in a professional voice. "How are you both doing today?"

"I guess I should explain my hostility towards anything that resembles a Romulan so I don't end up being written up by Commander Spock," Stiles stated, fidgeting nervously as the doors slid closed. "I…"

Arianne gestured to the chairs, "Scotty, Mister Stiles, please make yourselves comfortable," she said in a firm voice, seeing that Stiles was anxious about being here. "Now, I take it Scotty's here for support?"

"Yes, he is," Stiles replied softly as he sat down. "And he's the one who dragged it all out of me."

Scotty silently sat next to Stiles, "Dragged all what out of you, exactly?" Arianne asked gently.

"My parents died serving in the space service when I was little and my brothers and I lived with relatives who taught us that any being with pointed ears was nothing more than an aggressive killer," Stiles explained in an ashamed voice. "When I was old enough to leave, I followed my brothers into Starfleet for a second chance at life. During the Vulcan crisis, I was assigned to the Enterprise and my brothers were assigned to the Antares, but the only ship out of the secondary fleet that made it was the…"

Arianne sighed, "The Enterprise," she finished, thinking of Gaila as Stiles lowered his head in anguish.

"It took everything I had just to get through that and back to Earth for graduation," Stiles explained in an anxious voice, gazing up at Arianne. "After graduation, I got myself assigned to the San Francisco Shipyard so that I could put myself back together, but I knew that I couldn't stay there forever…"

Arianne nodded, "Commander, can I ask you a personal question?" Stiles asked in a nervous voice. "When you and Captain Kirk were rescued from that Romulan madman, how did you feel towards…?"

"Romulans?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice. "Mister Stiles, I will never be able to forget any detail of what happened, but that doesn't mean I can't move past it; it's possible to forgive and move on."

Scotty looked impressed at that comment, but said nothing, "That's not what I was expecting to hear," Stiles commented in a taken aback voice. "I thought you'd be angry and have some sort of vendetta…"

"I was angry for a while, but I found it was simply easier to let things go and focus on the present instead of the past," Arianne replied in a compassionate voice. "What can you currently to do focus on today?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, "I've just spent my days working in phaser control, eating alone in the Mess Hall, and then hanging out in my quarters when I'm not on duty," he explained calmly. "My roommate's Robert Tomlinson, but I hardly see him off duty because he's always with Martine…"

"The lad just needs more opportunity tae have duties around other people so he can come out of his shell," Scotty spoke up in a reassuring voice. "He's a good lad; he's just been through a lot of stuff."

Stiles looked slightly gratified at that, but before he could reply, the intercom beeped, "Attention, this is the Captain speaking," Jim's voice spoke. "Shore leave is officially over and all personnel are reporting back to the ship for our next assignment. Be ready for briefing and departure in two hours. Kirk out."

"Maybe the opportunity will come with this next assignment," Arianne commented softly, smiling.

Stiles shrugged, "Maybe," he replied softly as he stood up. "Thank you for seeing me, Commander."

"You're welcome, Mister Stiles," Arianne replied, sighing as Scotty also stood up. "See you later."

Arianne nodded and silently watched as they left and then suddenly felt a wave of sadness and exasperation pass through her mind that was not her own. She tried to speak to Leonard through their thy'la bond, but he didn't reply; it was if his mind was elsewhere and she didn't understand why.

Swallowing hard, Arianne stood up and left her office, intending to go visit Leonard in Sickbay.

* * *

'Sickbay Closed For Cleaning' was written on the sign that hung on the sealed doors that Jim was standing in front of with a confused expression on his face. He had spent some time reading with George until Lorian had returned and then had come to Sickbay, intending to visit with his friend.

Scowling, Jim tapped in the door's override code and strode in when the doors promptly slid open, revealing a partially dark and quiet Sickbay. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Leonard in the CMO office, but he was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed with one of his arms resting on the armrest with his sleeve rolled up and a drip-line in his forearm with the drip box in his lap.

"Bones?" Jim asked softly as he entered the office. "Bones, what are you doing in here?"

Leonard opened his eyes and scoffed, "Don't you ever listen when a sign on the door tells you not to enter?" he asked in a semi-irritated voice. "If you need something, it'll be open again in two hours."

"What's with the dripline, Bones?" Jim asked in a curious voice, pretending not to have heard him.

Leonard sighed and frowned when he saw Arianne enter Sickbay, "Oh, crap," he muttered tiredly.

"Len, are you okay?" Arianne asked softly as she entered the office. "You never close Sickbay."

Leonard was silent for a moment, "Before you ask, this has already been cleared by President Pike for the time being," he replied softly. "Doctor T'Pan of the New Vulcan Medical Institute has provided me with about six months worth of drugs so I can do chemotherapy treatment on board once a week."

"Chemotherapy as in cancer treatment?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "You…you have cancer?"

Leonard sighed, "The biopsy turned up some abnormal cells, so I got another scan on New Vulcan and I've got a cancerous growth on my thyroid and a bit of cancer in my lymph nodes too," he replied in a tired voice. "I had commed Pike for a second doctor, but it seems that we can't get that right now."

"I'll make sure that the nurses and anyone with medical training can be on hand for minor cases to ease your load a bit, Bones," Jim spoke in a supportive voice. "The treatment's only once a week, right?"

Leonard nodded, "I'll manage as well as I can, Captain," he replied calmly. "I have anti-nausea meds."

"If you feel up to it, there's a crew briefing in two hours in Cargo Bay One," Jim spoke up.

Again, Leonard nodded, "I'll be there," he replied softly. "I just want to finish this treatment."

"Isn't chemotherapy sort of primitive, Bones?" Jim asked as he took a step back. "There's…"

Leonard sighed as he closed his eyes, "There's surgery and radiotherapy, neither of which can really be done on a starship that has only one doctor," he replied in a sleepy voice. "I'll be more up for talking once the treatment is actually over, Jim, so go do something productive for a little while, all right?"

"Right, Bones, see you later," Jim replied as he left the office to see how he could juggle scheduling.

Arianne, however, walked around the desk and gently stroked Leonard's hair, "Mmm," Leonard mumbled softly as his breathing slowed. "As nice as that feels, our children need you too, darlin'."

"I'll send someone to sit with you," Arianne replied firmly. "They're all going to find out eventually."

Too tired to argue, Leonard nodded and continued to sleep while Arianne silently left his office.

* * *

"I called the Enterprise and told Jim about the Marcus's heading to the cargo ship," Sam explained as he entered the residential complex and saw Aurelan standing outside of the common leisure area, silently watching as Saavik shared some puzzle-like toys with Peter on the floor, which made Peter giggle.

Aurelan nodded, "Doctor Soran commed me about Charlie Evans and the young man doesn't seem to have any physical injuries," she explained, gazing at Sam. "He's just very anxious and somewhat tired."

Before Sam could reply, Marla came down the corridor with Joachim, "Doctor Kirk, Mrs. Kirk, has something happened?" she asked in a quiet, but concerned voice. "I've got a very uneasy feeling."

"Lieutenant, it appears that a Romulan Bird of Prey is waiting under cloak at the cargo ship that Admiral Marcus and his children are headed to," Sam replied in a somber voice, unwilling to keep secrets.

Marla blinked, "I remember when Khan was a professor at Starfleet Academy, he had an assistant named Serij who claimed to be half-Human and half-Vulcan," she explained in a nervous voice. "I knew, however, when I saw Serij, that he was more Romulan than Vulcan or Human. Do you think that…?"

Sam looked troubled at those comments, "I've been trying to contact Admiral Marcus to warn him, but they're either en route or already there," he replied in a concerned voice, feeling extremely uneasy about the situation at hand as he pulled his communication device from his pocket. "Doctor Soran?"

"Yes, Doctor Kirk?" Dr. Soran's voice spoke smoothly. "If you're checking about Charlie Evans…"

Sam sighed, "Doctor Soran, we need to go into planetary lockdown for the time being and I want you to assist everyone into the residential complex for safety because we do have the underground barracks below it to hide in if we need them," he replied in an anxious voice. "The Enterprise is en route to help."

"I will gather the other officials and we will proceed with lockdown procedures," Dr. Soran's voice replied in a concerned tone. "Everyone should be in the complex by the end of this evening."

Sam swallowed hard, "Understood," he replied somberly. "I'll secure things here in the meantime."


	9. Struggling Along

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Bridge - U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the small craft that is blocking our path," Nyota stated as she turned towards Jim with a frown on her face. "The commander of the craft wishes to speak with you."

Jim sighed and massaged his forehead irritably; they had just left Vulcan space a day earlier and had been making good time to Deneva when they had suddenly been blockedupon by a small craft. Though the craft had been small, its firepower had been enough to keep them from moving any further ahead.

"We don't have time for this," Jim grumbled as he gazed back at Nyota. "Put it on screen, Lieutenant."

Nyota quickly did so and turned just in time to see a blue alien appear on the screen, "Why are you trespassing in my space?" a deep voice asked in a commanding tone. "Turn around immediately."

"Look, we have to get to the Deneva System," Jim replied coldly. "There's an emergency there."

The alien was silent for a moment, "The Deneva System is small, with only one inhabited planet," it replied in a commanding voice. "What could you, a starship, need in such a desolate area of space?"

"We are visiting the inhabited planet," Jim replied, struggling to remain as patient as possible.

There was a moment of silence, "I would like to get to know you and your crew a little better before I allow a ship of your calibre to pass," the alien replied commandingly. "What can you offer me?"

"Well, we have money, stuff on board, computer data," Jim replied calmly. "What would you like?"

The alien scoffed, "Foolish Human," he replied in a disgusted voice. "I do not care much for things."

In the navigator seat, Bailey looked intrigued, but said nothing, "Then what would you like?" Jim asked.

"What is your name, Human?" the alien asked in a commanding voice. "You are very persistent."

Jim sighed, "James T. Kirk," he replied firmly. "I am Captain of this ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Well, Captain Kirk, I am Balok," the alien replied in a calmer tone. "For now, you can give me time."

* * *

Completely unaware of the drama on the Bridge, Pavel silently entered the Mess Hall with a clean pair of sweats, a clean shirt, and slipper-like shoes covering him. He felt like a prisoner in his quarters with no company except for books and he needed to stretch his legs even though he had been told to rest.

"V-vater," Pavel spoke in a soft voice as he stood in front of the replicator. "Lukevarm and no ice."

A cup of water quickly appeared and Pavel's hands trembled as he picked it up, "…Robert, I don't care where we get married, so long as we get married," he suddenly heard Angela Martine say as she and Tomlinson entered the Mess Hall and walked over to the replicator near the window. "It's simple enough, Robert; we can ask Captain Kirk to perform a ceremony on board and have a better one…"

"Ensign Chekov, hello," Tomlinson spoke up, giving the Ensign a smile. "How is your recovery going?"

Not wanting to appear rude, Pavel slowly walked over to Tomlinson and Martine, "As vell as can be expected," he replied in a forced polite voice. "Deed I owerhear you tvo are geeting married?"

"Yes, we are," Martine replied in a delighted voice. "Tomlinson proposed to me last night."

Pavel nodded, "And I told Angela that we should wait until after our mission to Deneva to get married because we never know what might happen," Tomlinson replied as he gave Martine a kind smile.

Confused, Pavel silently left the Mess Hall with his cup in hand and made his way down the corridor to the turbolift, where he hid for a moment before pressing the button that would take him back to his floor. As the lift opened back up, Pavel nearly jumped when he saw Leonard standing there.

"Doktor MeeCoy," Pavel spoke in a nervous voice, taking a sip of water to try and calm his nerves.

Leonard tilted his head, but said nothing, "Vhy deed nobody tell me ve are headed for Denewa?" Pavel asked in a confused voice as he slowly stepped out of the lift. "I am ze Chief Nawigator of zees ship…"

"When Jim and I visited you yesterday, he told you that we were headed for Deneva, but you were so tired that you probably don't remember him telling you," Leonard replied gently. "Have you eaten?"

Pavel shrugged, "Tomlinson and Marteene are in ze Mess and I do not vant to deesturb zem," he replied softly, slightly nauseated by the fact that Tomlinson and Martine seemed so happy. "I vas going back..."

"Pavel, you need to eat or else you can't get stronger," Leonard replied gently. "Aren't you hungry?"

Pavel was quiet for a moment and shook his head, suddenly freezing, "Nyet, I cannot eat," he replied in a voice barely above a whisper, but filled with terror. "I vas newer allowed to eat under Khan's…"

"You're not under Khan's control anymore," Leonard replied in a gentle voice. "You're free, Pavel."

Pavel frowned, "Zen vhy must I stay in my quarters like a preesoner?" he asked in an anxious voice.

* * *

"Time's what we're giving you because you're not letting us pass," Jim replied in a patient voice, deeply exasperated at the alien's unwillingness to negotiate. "You don't understand that the galaxy could be…"

The alien sighed, "In danger?" he replied commandingly. "I know that Romulans passed by my ship three days ago and fired upon it so they would not be followed. They slipped under their cloak shortly after."

"You've got no engines and yet you disabled our weapons?" Jim asked skeptically. "Why did you?"

There was silence, "So that you would not pass me by and leave me to die," the alien replied softly.

"If you needed help, why didn't you ask for it?" Jim asked in a calmer tone. "We're not hostile."

The alien remained unmoving, "Prove it," he replied softly. "Send people to repair my ship, please."

Jim nodded, "I will come with a few of my officers to help," he replied, getting up out of his chair.

"I look forward to your arrival," Balok said in a commanding voice right before the picture faded.

There was silence as Jim looked around the Bridge, "Scotty, Mister Bailey, Mister Giotto," he said in a calm voice. "We'll transport over and if Balok is injured in anyway, I'll call for Doctor McCoy."

"Captain, it is logical to take medical personnel with you over to Balok's vessel," Spock spoke tonelessly as he walked over to Jim's side. "And it is also logical to take one who is familiar with Operations."

Bailey swallowed hard as he stood up, "I've got a little experience in Operations, sir, but I learned it all from Chekov at the Academy," he spoke nervously. "If you want an expert, you had better ask him."

"Chekov's unavailable," Jim replied calmly. "If you've got experience, Bailey, I want you to come along."

Bailey hesitated, "Sir, may I ask my department head?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Out of respect?"

"You can comm Chekov, sure," Jim replied in a professional voice. "However, do make it quick.

* * *

"Where did you get this, Mom?" Joanna asked in an awed voice as she stared down at the PADD containing a large amount of Academy preparation study notes. "I thought I had to wait until…"

Arianne smiled as she sat down at the card table next to Joanna, "I emailed your Grandfather Pike yesterday and he sent me what he could," she replied gently. "To give you a taste of the Academy."

"It would break my heart to leave you all, though," Joanna replied in a somber voice as she looked up at Arianne with a distressed expression on her pale face. "Mom, I noticed that Daddy wasn't eating much yesterday and I was wondering if he's feeling all right? He seems tired and looks really, really pale."

Arianne sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you, Joanna," she replied softly. "Back when your dad was an Academy cadet and ended up being field promoted to Chief Medical Officer during the Battle of Vulcan, he suffered prolonged exposure to radiation. He's got thyroid and lymph node cancer because of that, but he doesn't want to be treated any differently; we can be there for him, but not coddle him."

Joanna nodded, but said nothing, "Your father's doing an experimental chemotherapy treatment that a Doctor T'Pan gave him on New Vulcan and there are side effects such as tiredness and loss of appetite," Arianne continued softly. "He's taking anti-nausea meds and doing the best he can do to his duty."

"Yes, I am," Leonard commented, having overheard Arianne's comment as he came into the room with a nervous, rattled looking Pavel at his side. "Do you mind if Pavel has lunch in here? He needs company."

Before Arianne or Joanna could reply, Pavel's communicator beeped and he automatically pulled it out of his pocket, "Enseen Chekow here," he said, forgetting that he was off duty for the next week or so.

"Ensign Chekov, Bailey here," Bailey's voice spoke in a professional tone. "Permission to accompany the Captain and some others on an away mission? The Captain said you're unavailable to come yourself…"

Pavel's eyes widened in confusion and anxiety, "Vhy vould you ask me?" he asked nervously.

Seeing that Pavel was anxious to the point where he could faint, Leonard quickly eased the communicator out of Pavel's hand, "Bailey, consider yourself ordered to go and tell the Captain that I'll be reporting to the Transporter Room immediately," Leonard spoke in a determined voice, very unnerved and angry that Jim thought he was too weak to be included on any sort of away mission.

"Y-Yes sir," Bailey replied in an anxious voice. "The Captain said that we should only call you if…"

Swearing under his breath, Leonard snapped the communicator shut and handed it to Pavel, "I'll be back in a while," he growled, very angry about Jim considering him weak. "Pavel, stay with Arianne and Jo."

Pavel cringed as Leonard left, "I should make ze doctor ze drink I made for him vhen he had ze prewentitiwe treatment," he said in an anxious voice, shaken over the news of Leonard's cancer.

"Pavel, why don't you sit and I'll get you something to eat first?" Arianne gently suggested.

Pavel nodded and silently took a seat at the table, "Vhy are you not een school vith your younger seeblings, Amanda, and Keptin Kirk's children?" he asked, giving Joanna a curious look as Arianne moved over to the replicator to get them all something for lunch. "Ze Keptin's Yeomans are good teachers, no?"

"Yeoman Barrows doesn't like me because I sometimes slip into Romulan when I read out loud and I don't want to keep Yeoman Rand from helping the others," Joanna replied softly. "I talked with my parents and I go to get my work in the mornings and I don't have to stay in the schoolroom all day."

Pavel nodded and sighed, "I do not know vhy I got so anxious," he replied in a disturbed voice, unaware that Arianne was eavesdropping while replicating them all lunch. "Vhen I vas piloting Khan's sheep, I newer got to rest or eet and I cannot eat ewen zo I am back on ze Enterprise now. I vould not sleep eef eet vere not for Doctor Meekoy giving me nightly sleep medeecations, but I am hating myself now."

Joanna nodded, but said nothing, "Khan lost hees family and he vas only trying to get zem back ze only vay he knew how," Pavel said as his eyes filled with tears. "He hurt Loreaan because I vas too slow…"

Overwhelmed, Pavel put his head in his arms and began to cry softly while Joanna and Arianne watched.

* * *

"Bones?" Jim asked in a shocked voice as Leonard entered the transporter room with a medkit in one hand and a determined expression on his face. "I've got Scotty, Bailey, and Giotto with me…"

Not noticing that Kyle was looking at him warily, Leonard scowled, "Do you honestly think I'm too weak to join you on a simple away mission just because I had a chemotherapy treatment two days ago?" he replied in a gruff, irritated voice, pointedly ignoring Scotty, Bailey, and Giotto's shocked reactions.

"Bones, I never implied that you were weak," Jim replied in a shocked voice. "I was just trying to help…"

Leonard sighed and joined the others on the transporter pad, "I know you were, but if Starfleet gets the idea that I can't do my job, they'll kick me off," he replied tiredly. "For now, I'm capable of my duties."

"All right," Jim replied in a chastened voice, feeling horrible that he doubted Leonard's capabilities.

Leonard bit his lip and Jim looked to Kyle, "Mister Kyle, energize," he spoke in a commanding voice.

* * *

_**S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Ship – Ceti Alpha System** _

A whirring sound filled the quiet cargo vessel as Admiral Marcus, Carol, and Anthony materialized and immediately noticed the endless rows of cryotubes while one sat in the middle of the large vessel.

"Faint lifesigns coming from this one," Carol reported as she pointed her tricorder at the cryotube.

Admiral Marcus frowned and his eyes widened as he saw a very pale and unconscious Khan frozen in the battered cryotube, "There's a box full of blood over here by this console," Anthony suddenly reported.

"Blood?" Carol asked in a concerned voice as she came over to her brother and saw him holding the lid of a box filled with IV bags filled with blood. "It looks to be fresh blood; where did it come from?"

There was silence and then the Centurion, the Commander, and three Romulan guards suddenly materialized with weapons drawn, "They were with Khan," the Commander explained gruffly.

"I am Admiral Marcus of Starfleet," Admiral Marcus said in a nervous voice. "What do you want?"

The Commander smirked, "I am curious as to what interest you and Khan both have in this cargo ship," he replied in a gruff, commanding voice. "Khan took ill on the journey here and we had to refreeze him."

"This cargo ship is a classified project by Starfleet and doesn't concern anyone else," Admiral Marcus replied coldly as the guards went over to Anthony and Carol. "Please, leave my children out of this."

The Centurion looked amused and nodded to the Commander, "You will come aboard my vessel for interrogation about this classified project," the Commander barked in a commanding voice as he pulled out his communication device. "Destroy the Admiral's ship; the other two will stay on the cargo ship."

"No, don't touch my father or his ship!" Anthony cried anxiously as he pushed against the Romulan guards, only to be knocked out by another guard who hit him in the head with the back of a weapon.

Another guard immediately turned to Carol to keep her from moving, "Leave my children be and I will come with you willingly," Admiral Marcus said in an anxious voice. "Anthony doesn't know any better."

"Guards, restrain Admiral Marcus and let's go!" the Commander barked. "While we are alone here!"

The guards moved away from Anthony and Carol and roughly grabbed hold of Admiral Marcus so that he wouldn't try to run, "Energize NOW!" the Commander barked into his communication device.

As her father and the Romulans dematerialized, Carol knelt down beside Anthony and was relieved to see that he had just been knocked out and was still breathing. She quickly removed her jacket, folded it, placed it under his head, and stood up. She silently turned her attention to the console and accessed the long range sensors to see if there were any ships nearby that would be able to help them out of trouble.

Suddenly, there was a large flash and Carol peeked through the window just in time to see her father's personal vessel, the one he had left Earth in long ago in, explode into nothing more than bits and pieces.

* * *

_**Stranded Vessel** _

Jim, Scotty, Giotto, Bailey, and Leonard materialized and immediately realized that the transporter pad was small and it was in a badly damaged room that was not much bigger than a closet, "Mister Balok?" Jim called out as he stepped off the pad with Scotty, Giotto, and Leonard at his heels. "Mister Balok?"

Silence greeted them, "Scotty, see what the damage is," Jim said uneasily, "Giotto, McCoy, Bailey…"

Leonard, Giotto, and Bailey followed Jim off the pad and into the next room where they were shocked to see nothing more than a mannequin sitting in the command/pilot chair that was surrounded by small compartments and computers, "Captain Kirk, over here," a deep voice suddenly spoke from nearby.

Jim looked towards the voice and saw a small, dwarf-sized alien standing before them with a large weapon in hand, "Mister Balok?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "We don't intend any harm here."

Balok blinked and lowered the weapon, "Commander Scott, my Chief Engineer, is surveying the damage to your vessel so he can help repair it," Jim explained. "This is Lieutenant Giotto, my Chief Security Officer; Lieutenant Dave Bailey, one of my Navigators, and Doctor Leonard McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer. I didn't want to bring too many people because it might be overwhelming. Are you injured?"

"I am not injured physically, Captain," Balok replied calmly. "I am distraught and extremely lonely."

Jim nodded, "This ship is called the Fesarius and it is from the First Federation," Balok explained as he gazed up at the men. "The First Federation is a peaceful group that originated in Starfleet many years ago when the treaty was signed, but broke off after Nero destroyed Vulcan. The First Federation is charged with keeping the peace in the Alpha Quadrant. I had offered help to the Romulans, but…"

"They fired upon you instead," Jim finished, heartsick about this little alien's plight. "How can we help?"

Balok sighed, "Repairs and supplies would be a nice start," he replied softly. "I would also like to be able to send a message to the First Federation explaining the attack and that Starfleet helped me out."

"Mister Bailey, help Balok send a message to the First Federation," Jim ordered. "Bones, are you okay?"

Leonard scowled, but nodded, "Take stock of what supplies are needed, then," Jim replied calmly.

* * *

"Commander McCoy, he's waking up," Pavel heard an urgent voice say. "What should I do?"

Pavel flinched when a hand touched his forehead, "Get something light, but filling from the replicator," he heard Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Joanna's gone to get Nurse Chapel and…Charlie, he's all right."

"Mommy, Uncle Pavel's really cold and sweaty," Pavel heard Charlie say. "How come he's so white?"

Pavel opened his eyes and immediately inhaled sharply at seeing Charlie looking at him, "Mommy, Uncle Pavel's awake," Charlie announced as he looked up at Arianne. "He looks a little confused."

Suddenly, Pavel felt himself being elevated into a semi-upright position and he saw that he was in someone's quarters with two fluffy pillows behind his back and a blanket over his body. He saw Charlie sitting on the bed while Arianne stood at the foot of the bed with Kathy and Zachary by her side.

"Thank you, Lorian," Arianne said, smiling as Lorian came away from the bed. "Pavel, how do you feel?"

Pavel blinked, "Vhere am I?" he asked in a faint voice as Stiles came into the room holding a small bowl of soup, "It's chicken soup, is that all right?" he asked in a nervous voice. "It's supposed to help sick…"

"Yes, Mister Stiles, thank you," Arianne replied gently. "Just set it on the tray table. Pavel, you're in mine and Leonard's family quarters and you're here because you got sick and passed out in Rec Room One."

Pavel frowned, "I remember crying," he replied in a faint voice. "Eet made me geet seeck and pass out?"

"Mister Stiles had just come in to ask about a game of cards and he caught you as you fell from your chair," Arianne explained, sympathetic about Pavel's confusion and distress. "You need to eat."

Arianne silently walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to the tray holding the bowl of soup, a cup of juice, and a spoon, "I know it's hard, but can you try?" she asked softly, picking up the spoon.

Pavel blinked, but silently accepted several spoonfuls of soup that Arianne offered him, "I em full," he spoke in a faint voice, well aware that he had only eaten a quarter of the soup. "Senk you for trying."

"I'll keep it handy in case you're hungry later," Arianne replied as Christine came into the bedroom with a medkit and driplines in her hands with Joanna at her heels. "Nurse Chapel's come to give you fluids."

Christine smiled at Pavel as she neared the bed, "I am sorry to be trouble," Pavel replied faintly.

"You're not any trouble, Pavel," Christine replied gently as she hooked a drip box to his hand. "Relax."

Pavel nodded and struggled to stay awake, "Joanna, could you take Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary into the other room and help them with their homework, please?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice, feeling like Pavel was forcing himself to stay awake because he felt he had to entertain everyone in the room.

Joanna nodded and silently ushered Charlie, Zachary, Kathy, and Lorian out of the bedroom, "Mister Stiles, thank you very much for your help with Ensign Chekov," Arianne said, smiling gently at Stiles.

"Feel better soon, Ensign Chekov," Stiles said in a quiet voice right before he quickly left the room.

Pavel sighed tiredly, "I don't feel like I'm getting any better," he spoke weakly. "I hate myself so much."

Christine quickly rolled up Pavel's right sleeve, attached another dripline, and set the box on the bedside table, "I'll send Doctor McCoy to check on you when he's available," she said gently. "Get some rest."

As Christine left the bedroom, Arianne came back to Pavel's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking Pavel's cold hand in her own, surprised when Pavel didn't pull away, "Kin you talk to me zo I kin go to sleep?" he asked in a faint voice. "I am tired, but I am too afraid to vant to hawe a sleep."

Arianne nodded, but Pavel quickly fell asleep and immediately tensed up. Biting her lip, she tucked Pavel's hand under the blanket and silently went over to the computer at the far corner of the room.

Taking care not to wake Pavel, Arianne sat and composed a message about a treatment plan that would most likely shock many on the Enterprise, but that would most likely be best for Pavel in the long run.

* * *

_**Space Vessel Fesaurius** _

"…Is there anything that might be of help to your fellow crew member who is not well?" Jim heard Balok ask in a concerned voice. "I do carry a few things on board should anyone I meet ever show an interest."

There was a heavy silence, "Well, I know he'd like something he can call his own since he's never really had very much," Jim heard Leonard say in a tired voice. "I also want to get little gifts for my family and friends too since Earth Christmas is coming up and we may not be there for the holiday this year."

Jim stepped out of the control room where he had been working alongside Scotty and saw Leonard standing on the transporter pad with several small boxes of supplies while Balok stood nearby, "I got all the supplies requested, Captain," Leonard reported as he stepped off the pad. "Balok and I were…"

"Is Christmas really coming up?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "I could have sworn it was…"

Leonard smirked, "It's like in two weeks," he replied calmly. "Get something for Lorian and George."

"Do you have children, Captain Kirk?" Balok asked in an intrigued voice. "You look awfully young…"

Jim smiled, "Two half-Vulcan kids," he replied in a humbled voice. "Lorian is 13 and George is five."

"And your mate?" Balok asked in an intrigued voice. "May I ask if she is helping you raise them?"

Jim swallowed hard and he coughed anxiously, "She died giving birth to George," he replied somberly.

"I am sorry to hear that, Captain," Balok replied, seeing sadness in Jim's eyes. "My condolences."

Jim nodded, "Thank you," he replied calmly. "Has Mister Bailey been helpful?"

"Mister Bailey helped me get in contact with the First Federation and they send their gratitude to Starfleet," Balok replied pleasantly. "I also give my gratitude to your and your crew, Captain Kirk."

Jim nodded, "Is there anything else we can do for you, Mister Balok?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"The First Federation has asked me to return the Fesarius to the home planet for repairs," Balok replied in a pleasant tone. "However, the journey is long and will be lonely. Company would be most welcome."

There was silence and then Bailey came out of one of the rooms, "Captain, I'd like permission from both you and Mister Chekov to accompany Mister Balok back to his home planet," he said nervously. "I've always been interested in diplomacy and the First Federation did say that they want to meet…"

"I'll contact the Enterprise and see if Chekov's available to talk," Jim replied softly. "Just hang on."

* * *

Bridge – U.S.S. Enterprise

"You wanted to see me, Commander Spock?" Arianne asked as she entered the Bridge and walked down to the command chair where Spock was sitting. "I know I haven't been up here as much as I should…"

Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, "You are doing the duties for which you have been assigned and that does not always require you to be on the Bridge unless you are serving as a relief for the commanding officer," he stated tonelessly. "I wish to ask you if Ensign Chekov is coming to the point where he is ready to return to active duty at Navigation. I just received a communication from the Fesarius and it seems that Mister Bailey has elected to remain there as a Starfleet ambassador."

Arianne looked rather surprised, "I will have to consult with Ensign Chekov and Doctor McCoy to receive that information," she replied, grateful and concerned that she hadn't yet sent her message outward.

"For the moment, we are short on Navigators and Mister Scott has volunteered Mister Stiles to do a few shifts at the Navigation station," Spock stated tonelessly. "Would you also be interested in shifts?"

Arianne was quiet for a moment, "If it can be managed without making me take time away from my other duties or my children," she replied in a respectful tone. "I am fully qualified to run the Helm."

"I am aware of that," Spock replied tonelessly. "Would you work at Navigation until we depart?"

Arianne nodded, "Of course, Commander," she replied, moving to the empty Navigation station.

Hikaru smiled at Arianne as she sat down, but Arianne's mind was on Spock's unexpected request.

* * *

"…Bailey to Chekov," Pavel suddenly heard Bailey say. "Ensign Chekov, are you there?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Pavel opened his eyes and quickly spotted his communicator on the bedside table, "Zees ees Enseen Chekov," he said in a groggy voice as he picked it up. "Vat do you vant?"

"Ensign Chekov, I've received the Captain's permission to remain on board the Fesarius as an ambassador and I was wondering if I could also have yours," Bailey's voice spoke respectfully.

Pavel frowned, confused as to what had happened while he was sleeping, "Eef ze keptin has giwen you permeeson, vhy are you asking me?" he asked in a tired voice. "Hawe safe trawels, Meester Bailey."

Suddenly feeling heartsick, Pavel threw his communicator at the wall and pulled himself out of bed; if Bailey was leaving, he would no doubt be expected to get back on duty even if he wasn't well enough.

"Pavel, what are you doing?" Joanna asked as she came into the bedroom, having heard the communicator hit the wall and she gasped when she saw Pavel out of bed and the broken communicator on the floor. "What's the matter?"

Pavel cringed as he sank back on to the bed, "Ze Enterprise ees short a nawigator now and Keptin Kirk vill be expecting me to geet back to vork," he said in a pain-filled voice. "I kin barely stand up, zo…"

"I don't think that Captain Kirk would make you do that," Joanna replied in an uncertain voice.

Pavel shrugged as he laid back down and Joanna went back into the other room where Lorian was sitting at the table with George, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and all of them were working on their schoolwork.

"Lorian, can you keep an eye on Ensign Chekov?" Joanna asked softly. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

Transporter Chief Kyle smiled as Jim, Scotty, Leonard, and Giotto materialized on the transporter pad and noticed that both Jim and Leonard were carrying small, but full sacks, "Bones, are you sure you don't need to eat or anything?" Jim asked, immediately looking at his friend. "You can take it easy if…"

"I'm fine," Leonard replied gruffly, frowning as Joanna came into the room. "Jo, honey, what's up?"

Not wanting to talk about Pavel in front of Jim or the other officers, Joanna sighed, "I was wondering if we could just hang out for a bit, Daddy?" she asked in a shy voice. "I'd like to get to know you more."

"Go ahead, Bones," Jim said reassuringly as he pulled out his communicator. "Commander Spock?"

As Leonard left the Transporter Room with Joanna, Jim smiled and stepped off the pad, "Prepare to resume our course to Deneva at Warp One," he said in a commanding voice. "We're done here."

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	10. The Weight of the World

_**24 Hours Later** _

_**Romulan Bird of Prey** _

There was a loud clang and light flooded the cold cell where Admiral Marcus had spent the last 18 hours trying to keep his injured body warm after suffering three hours of forceful interrogation and three hours of unconsciousness afterwards, "I just thought you would like to know, Admiral Marcus, that I have sent the information you provided us to the Romulan Senate," Admiral Marcus heard the Commander say.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Admiral Marcus replied frostily, struggling to stay conscious.

Suddenly, Romulan guards entered the room and forced Admiral Marcus to his feet, "The Romulan Senate is in the process of dispatching Klingon vessels to the location of every Starfleet vessel in the Alpha Quadrant that our interrogation forced out of you," the Commander explained as light flooded the room, forcing Admiral Marcus to close the one eye he could see out of. "Guards, bring him!"

Admiral Marcus lowered his head and struggled not to vomit as the guards dragged him from the cell, down several corridors, and on to the Bridge where several Romulan officers and the Centurion all looked at him, deeply mystified, "Put the cargo vessel on screen," the Commander barked gruffly.

Almost immediately, an external view of the cargo ship appeared on the viewscreen, "We have also been ordered to tractor the cargo ship and dump it on a planet in the Ceti Alpha System because it is an absolutely worthless project," the Commander stated, gazing at one of his officers. "You may tractor the cargo vessel now."

* * *

_**S.S. Botany Bay Cargo Vessel** _

Carol woke with a start when she realized that the ship was moving and that Anthony had woken up, but was looking rather confused, "Carol, what's going on?" Anthony whimpered anxiously. "I feel…"

As Carol got to her feet, Anthony threw up and groaned, "The ship's moving," she replied in an anxious voice as she hurried over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "We're caught in a tractor beam."

"A tractor beam?" Anthony asked in an anxious voice. "Do you think it's the Romulans who have Dad?"

Carol frowned as Anthony threw up again and pressed a hand against his forehead, "We've got to get out of here," she replied in an anxious voice as she hurried over to Anthony. "Let me help you up."

"We can't just leave the people in tubes here," Anthony replied anxiously. "They'll all die, won't they?"

Carol sighed as she helped Anthony stand up, "I don't know what to do, but you're hurt," she replied in an anxious voice as she guided Anthony over to an escape pod. "I have to get you to safety, brother."

"Carol, please," Anthony begged anxiously. "Since there's nobody awake here, can't we try to help?"

Carol frowned and Anthony cringed, "Carol, I remember coming to Earth when I was really little and I remember Dad yelling at some Russian guys to stop hurting me," he said in an anxious voice. "I can't…"

"Anthony, can you please just trust me?" Carol asked gently. "I don't know how we can help the others."

Anthony looked at the pod in the middle of the ship, "What about just one?" he asked anxiously.

Carol helped Anthony over to Khan's cryotube, "His lifesigns were very weak 24 hours ago, so I'm not sure if he's even still alive," she said in an anxious voice as she worked at the small console on the side of the cryotube while holding Anthony up. "He's injured, so it might be impossible for him to wake up."

Carol and Anthony were silent as Khan's eyes slowly opened, "Sir, are you all right?" Carol asked softly.

"Where am I?" Khan asked in a faint voice as he looked up at Anthony and Carol. "Who are you?"

Anthony's eyes widened, "I am Doctor Carol Marcus, sir," Carol replied softly. "This is my brother, Doctor Anthony Marcus; we were stranded by Romulans and our ship was destroyed by theirs."

"Our father was taken by the Romulans and now they've got this ship in a tractor beam," Anthony whimpered, gripping his head anxiously as he moved away from the tube. "I'm gonna be sick."

Khan cringed and swallowed hard as he slowly sat up, "I am on a ship?" he asked in a confused voice.

It was at that point that Anthony collapsed to the floor, "Anthony!" Carol cried in an anxious voice.

"How did he get hurt?" Khan asked in a concerned voice as he slowly climbed out of the cryotube and gazed down at the semi-conscious Anthony while Carol knelt next to him. "By the Romulans?"

Carol nodded as Anthony slowly sat up, "Who are you, exactly?" Anthony asked in a groggy voice.

"My name is Khan," Khan replied groggily. "I came to Earth at the courtesy of Admiral Marcus after being held prisoner by some very aggressive Russian scientists. I had been teaching at the Academy."

Carol nodded, "I do not know how I got back to this ship," Khan stated in an urgent voice, deeply grateful and shocked to have survived whatever happened. "We must get your brother to safety."

"What about the other people?" Anthony cried anxiously. "What about Dad?! We can't leave him!"

Carol's eyes softened, "I grieve for the people unable to save themselves, but you are injured and a rule of survival is to care for the injured," Khan explained calmly. "I am a teacher of survival fitness and…"

There was suddenly a crackling sound, "…To all those marooned on the cargo vessel, you will soon find joy in your new home," a commanding voice said. "We are dumping this ship on Ceti Alpha Five."

Khan's eyes widened in horror, but he quickly composed himself, "Come, we must get you to safety," he said in a professional voice as he helped Anthony stand. "I will go to Ceti Alpha for the others later on."

"Wait," Carol said in an anxious voice. "We'll leave a silent tracking signal activated in case they lie…"

Khan looked impressed as Carol hurried over to the console and inputted a few commands before hurrying back to the pod, "Where did you learn that?" he asked in an impressed voice.

"I've been stranded on this vessel for a day," Carol replied softly. "I've gotten to know it quite well."

Khan nodded and helped Anthony into the pod, "You are talented," he replied. "Let us all escape."

* * *

_**Romulan Bird of Prey** _

"Commander, an escape pod was just jettisoned from the cargo vessel," an anxious Romulan officer reported as he turned from his station to look at the Commander, the guards, and Admiral Marcus.

The Commander frowned as an image of the pod appeared on the screen, "Sensors detect three lifesigns aboard, Commander," another officer reported. "Should we tractor the escape pod?"

"Centurion, what do you advise?" the Commander asked as he looked at the Centurion imploringly.

The Centurion looked briefly at the battered Admiral Marcus before looking at the pod, "They are unarmed and young," he replied calmly. "Let their youth and inexperience destroy them instead."

"What are your children's names, Admiral?" the Commander asked, glaring at Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus, however, said nothing, "That son of yours is a stupid freak who has inappropriate outbursts that will get him killed someday," the Commander stated aggressively. "Anthony, was it?"

"You could have killed him!" Admiral Marcus shouted angrily. "Anthony is just a boy!"

Smirking, the Commander walked over to a computer and pressed a few buttons, "There was an open comm-link established with that vessel ever since we marooned your brats there," he hissed in a menacing voice. "I'm sure it will interest the Senate to know about your children, Anthony and Carol."

"Leave them out of this," Admiral Marcus hissed. "You have me and all of my information."

The Commander raised an eyebrow, "That will do for the moment," he replied in an amused voice as he walked back to Admiral Marcus. "Once you are imprisoned, I will make sure Starfleet knows about it."

"Imprisoned where?" Admiral Marcus asked in a nervous voice, certain that he would soon be killed.

Chuckling, the Commander looked forward, "You will soon know," he replied in a commanding voice.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"P-Permission to return to duty, Keptin," Jim heard a faint voice say. "I hawe been cleared."

Jim's eyes widened and he turned in time to see Leonard helping Pavel down the steps, "For light duty, Ensign Chekov," Leonard said in a firm voice. "I want you to only be up here an hour a day right now."

"Permission granted per Doctor McCoy's orders, Ensign," Jim replied, watching as Stiles got up from the Navigation station and moved to the back of the Bridge, pointedly ignoring Spock. "Welcome back."

Pavel nodded and sighed as Leonard helped him sit at the Navigation station, "My uneeform eez a little vrinkled, Keptin," he spoke softly as he caught a smile from Hikaru. "I seem to hawe lost some veight."

"No apology necessary, Ensign Chekov," Jim replied calmly as Leonard moved to the command chair.

Pavel swallowed hard and silently checked over the Navigation system, "We should be at Deneva in about two days barring any more unexpected stops," Jim explained in a cheerful voice. "If nothing comes up, perhaps we can get a little shore leave in while we're addressing the situation there."

"Mister Stiles, if you are not on duty, I would prefer that you not stare at me as if I were going to act in an irrational manner," Spock stated tonelessly. "I know you are uncomfortable with me, however…"

Before Jim could reply, a shrill whistle filled the Bridge, "Captain Kirk, it's time for you to perform the wedding ceremony for Lieutenant Tomlinson and Lieutenant Martine," a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Ah," Jim replied as he stood up. "Mister Scott, come with me. Commander Spock, the Bridge is yours."

Scotty nodded, got up, and followed Jim into the turbolift while Spock got up and moved to the command chair. Stiles silently took a seat at the Engineering station and silently watched Pavel.

"Pavel, we're having a poker game in my quarters tonight," Hikaru spoke, grinning at Pavel.

Well aware that he was being closely watched by Leonard, Pavel nodded, but said nothing as he looked over what had been done earlier that day, "Meester Stiles, can I hawe a vord?" he asked softly.

Stiles didn't move and Spock silently stood and walked over to Pavel, "Ensign Chekov, what is the issue?" Spock asked in a toneless voice as Pavel looked up at him nervously. "I am here to assist you."

"Meester Stiles deed not leave a log of vat he deed at the Nawigation station for me to read and use to complete my sheeft," Pavel replied in a quiet voice. "I vas told zat zere vould be a log vaiting for me."

Spock nodded and silently walked over to the Engineering station, quickly engaging Stiles in a stern, but whispered conversation, "Commander Spock, Captain Kirk is signalling that Commander Scott will be broadcasting the ceremony throughout the ship in 10 minutes," Nyota reported in a calm voice.

"…He shouldn't even be back on duty yet," Leonard heard Stiles hiss. "I can't believe he got cleared…"

Leonard sighed; Stiles was apparently under the impression that Arianne had cleared Pavel for a light duty shift even though she hadn't. After a lot of discussion with Joanna and Arianne about Pavel's anxiety, Leonard had decided to try and see how Pavel would do on the Bridge for an hour per day.

A feeling of unease settled over Pavel and he silently stood up and walked across the Bridge to the turbolift, "I eem feeling wery tired, so Meester Stiles kin take ower," he said in a nervous voice.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your quarters?" Leonard asked softly. "I don't mind."

Lowering his head, Pavel shook it and quietly retreated into the turbolift, allowing tears to fall from his eyes as the door slid shut, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he heard Hikaru yell in an infuriated voice.

Overwhelmed with shock and fury that Stiles thought him too incompetent to return to duty, Pavel sank to the floor and then reached up and held on to one of the handles, "Obserwation deck," he whispered.

* * *

_**Chapel** _

Jim smiled as he lingered behind the pulpit, silently watching as Scotty escorted a joyful looking Martine down the small aisle towards him and an excited looking Tomlinson. Several off duty crew members, including Hendorff and Riley, were all sitting in the seats and all looked delighted to be present.

As weddings were considered a valuable educational experience, Yeoman Barrows was also there with Lorian, George, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary. Joanna had Amanda sitting patiently at her side.

As Martine reached Tomlinson, Scotty released her arm and took a seat in the front row next to Arianne while Yeoman Rand handed Martine a bouquet of flowers, "As Captain of this mighty vessel, I have the privilege and great honor of performing many pleasant duties, including marriages," Jim spoke in an official voice, smiling as Martine and Tomlinson smiled at each other. "Marriage is a sacred union that should be taken seriously and as the two of you stand here today, I share that wisdom with you both."

"Thank you, Captain," Tomlinson replied calmly. "I wrote my own vows; may I share them?"

Jim looked surprised, but nodded, "Angela, I've been in love with you ever since we were at the Academy together and I'm so grateful that we can finally get married," Tomlinson said in a loving voice as he smiled at Martine and took her hands. "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"That was lovely, Robert," Angela replied lovingly. "I have waited so long to marry you and…"

There was suddenly a beep, "Security to Captain Kirk," Giotto's voice spoke. "Security to Captain Kirk."

"Just one minute and we'll continue," Jim replied as he walked over to the comm terminal and sighed impatiently as he tapped it. "This is Captain Kirk, Mister Giotto. What seems to be the problem?"

There was a sigh, "Captain, you're needed at the Security office," Giotto replied in a nervous voice.

Jim sighed irritably, "I'll be right there," he replied in an official voice. "Martine, Tomlinson, I apologize."

"We'll try this again later, hmm?" Tomlinson replied gently while Martine scowled at both of them.

Jim bit his lip and silently left the room, silently letting everyone know that they were dismissed.

* * *

_**Security Office/Brig** _

In no time at all, Jim made it to the Security office and was shocked to see Hikaru and Stiles in separate cells while Giotto and another officer were standing guard. Spock was sitting on a chair holding a small cold pack against one eye while Leonard leaned against a nearby wall with a hand on his pale forehead.

"What happened?" Jim asked in a commanding voice as he gazed at the small scene before him.

Giotto sighed, "I didn't get the gist of the story, sir," he replied. "I had been called to the Bridge by Lieutenant Uhura and when I got there, Spock had been hit and McCoy was trying to break it up."

"Break what up?" Jim asked in an angry voice. "Why were Stiles and Sulu brawling on the Bridge?"

Stiles sighed, "I do not think that Chekov is ready to return to duty and I vocalized that opinion, Captain," he explained without being invited to speak. "Chekov did leave the Bridge before the fight."

"You made comments that Pavel could hear and it shook his confidence, you idiot!" Hikaru snapped.

Jim sighed, "Enough!" he snapped, looking at Spock as Hikaru and Stiles fell silent. "Spock…"

"I am well," Spock replied tonelessly. "Lieutenant Uhura is currently in command of the Bridge."

Jim nodded and looked at Leonard, "Bones, are you all right?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Getting in the middle of a brawl brought on a little headache, but I'll lie down for a little bit once I make sure Chekov's all right," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "He's not in his quarters and I'm worried."

Jim frowned, "Mister Giotto, try contacting Chekov on his personal communicator," he ordered softly.

"I already did and it's either off or Chekov's not responding," Giotto replied softly. "What should I…?"

Jim sighed, "I'll roam the ship's public areas and see if I can find him," he replied. "Bones, you should go lie down for at least an hour and Spock, you can man the Bridge if you're feeling up to doing so."

"I am, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "What is to be done with Mister Sulu and Mister Stiles?"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Jim looked at Giotto, "Keep them for the rest of Alpha shift to let them cool down and reconcile," he replied commandingly. "They'll both be working the night shift tonight and then before we get to Deneva tomorrow, I want each of them to meet with Commander McCoy."

Before anyone could protest, Jim turned and silently left the Security Office without a single word.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

Sam, a small group of armed Security officers, and Dr. Soran quickly gathered at the site where the escape pod landed just in time to see Carol and Khan help Anthony out of the pod, "Guards, take Mister Khan into protective custody," Sam ordered, having been briefed about Khan's previous actions.

"Doctor Kirk, what's the matter?" Carol asked in a shocked voice as the guards came forward and immediately shackled Khan before separating him from Carol and Anthony. "Khan is a professor."

Sam, however, said nothing as the guards led Khan off towards the building that was used to hold anyone who broke the law or posed a Security threat, "Now, Carol, we should get your brother to where he can get medical help and I'd like to talk to you about what happened on that ship," he said gently.

Even though Carol was unsure as to why Khan had been arrested, but she nodded and helped Anthony walk alongside Sam and Dr. Soran into the residential complex, "We're currently in lockdown mode, so all services are being run from this facility," Sam explained. "Apartments, offices, proper facilities…"

"Anthony?" Charlie Evans asked as he suddenly came out of the common area with a shocked look on his extremely youthful face. "I haven't seen you since those men took you away years ago."

Anthony's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I have no idea who you are," he replied softly. "I was adopted as a child by Admiral Alexander Marcus and Tanya Marcus and this is my big sister, Carol Marcus."

Charlie Evans looked mystified, "You got rescued from those freaks who were going to experiment on you and promised to take me to Earth but left me behind?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Lucky you."

"My father saved me from being an experiment?" Anthony asked, his head spinning in pain. "Carol?"

Carol frowned, "Anthony, I want you to go get checked over and we'll talk later, all right?" she suggested, horrified that yet another had not been spared a horrific fate. "Go with the doctor."

"Anthony, I am Doctor Soran," Dr. Soran said as he stepped forward. "Let me look you over."

Swallowing hard, Anthony nodded and silently allowed Dr. Soran to lead him away, "I'm Doctor Carol Marcus, young man," Carol said, giving Charlie a look. "How is it that you know my little brother?"

"I was a boy when these strange men came to the cargo ship where we were all living and they took three tubes, but they left me behind," Charlie stated somberly. "They took a man, woman, and child for experimentation and I was alone on the ship with many cryotubes for a lot of years until recently."

Carol's gaze softened, "The man must have been Khan and the child must have been Anthony," she replied softly, remembering that her father had never told her where Anthony had come from.

"Charlie, why don't you go back into the common Room and finish your work with Saavik and help Aurelan keep an eye on Peter?" Sam suggested in a concerned voice. "I'd like to talk to Doctor Marcus."

Charlie nodded and silently went back into the common room, "The Enterprise will be here in about a day to help with the situation, but I need to be brought up to speed on what happened on that cargo ship," Sam said, giving Carol a concerned look. "By the way, where is your father; why isn't he here?"

"Our father was captured by Romulans and they tractored the cargo ship," Carol replied in an anxious voice as she walked with Dr. Kirk towards his office. "They plan to dump it in the Ceti Alpha System."

Overly exhausted and slightly nauseous from walking from the Security office to his quarters, Leonard slipped his boots off as he sat down on the bed. He sighed as he laid down and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Almost immediately, he could hear the door open, "…Mommy, I don't think I passed that test," he heard Charlie say in a mournful voice. "I studied really hard, but Yeoman Barrows went too fast for me."

"Papa?" Leonard heard Kathy ask in a quiet voice as he felt a hand on his arm. "Papa, are you okay?"

Leonard opened his eyes and sighed at seeing Kathy there, "Hey Kathy," he said in a tired voice.

"Papa, your skin feels really warm," Kathy commented as she gently touched Leonard's pale face.

Leonard nodded, "I'm really tired and I feel a little sick, sweet Kathy," he replied in a tired voice. "Can you ask your mom and Joanna to get you guys dinner tonight? I just want to rest in bed and can't eat."

"Mommy, Papa's not feeling good," Kathy called out as she left the bedroom. "He doesn't wanna eat."

There was quiet talking and Arianne came into the bedroom just as Leonard slowly sat up, "I was warned about the side effects of the treatment," he grunted as he pulled himself off the bed and into the small bathroom attached to their bedroom. "I got a headache after I broke up a fight between Sulu and Stiles on the Bridge and the nausea and fever came as I was coming back here to lie down for a bit."

"Len, a fever's not normal," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "Can I get you anything?"

Leonard sighed and promptly threw up in the toilet, "Pajamas and a blanket would be great," he replied in a tired voice as he leaned against the wall. "Can you feed the kids and tell Jim I'm off for tonight?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here by yourself while I take our children to the Mess for dinner, Len," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "I trust that Joanna can take the kids and I'll stay here."

Too worn out to argue, Leonard nodded, "If you can help me get some pajamas, I'll change while you talk to Joanna, darlin'," he said in a tired voice, smiling as Arianne walked over to the dresser and pulled his off duty sweats and a t-shirt out of one of the drawers. "If you could sneak me some aspirin too…"

"I will not sneak into Sickbay and steal medication," Arianne replied firmly. "I'll ask for it from Christine."

Leonard nodded, took the clothes from Arianne, and quickly changed out of view of the door while Arianne left the room. He dropped his clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed, silently listening as Arianne explained the situation to Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary in a gentle, but firm manner.

"I sure love that woman," Leonard mumbled as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

The Observation Deck was quiet, Jim observed as he walked through the doors of the upper deck and saw it almost completely engulfed in darkness except for emergency power. Pavel was sitting on a window seat and laying back against the frame hugging himself while looking out at the stars.

"Pavel?" Jim asked, gripping the small bag in his hand as he approached Pavel. "I brought you dinner."

Pavel looked up at Jim, but said nothing, "I heard Stiles gave you a rough time today on the Bridge," Jim commented as he sat on the window seat, opened the bag, and offered Pavel a dinner box. "Here."

"Vho eez looking after your children, sir?" Pavel asked softly, ignoring the food. "Zey are zo young."

Jim sighed, "Yeoman Rand was kind enough to watch them for a while," he replied. "It's getting cold."

"Keptin, I am not hungry," Pavel replied in an apologetic voice. "I try wery hard to be, but I cannot…"

Jim nodded patiently, "Did you know that when I first got out of the hospital, I had to struggle to eat and get into a routine again?" he asked in a patient voice. "I ended up having to do a lot of my work from home for a while and I ended up realizing that I needed to look after myself before I could be useful."

Pavel was quiet for a moment and nodded, "I vas terrified zat you vould expect me to geet back on duty seence Meester Bailey left ze ship," he replied in a tired voice. "I am so tired and eef eet vere not for Doktor MeeCoy geeving me sleep aids ewery night, I vould stay avake; eet ees hard enough to eat…"

"We'll be at Deneva tomorrow," Jim stated gently. "Maybe you can get some shoreleave in while…"

Pavel frowned, "I am not sure I vant to go on a shoreleaf, but I do not know eef I kin stay on ze sheep for wery much longer eizer," he said in an uneasy voice. "I hawe novhere to go but zees ship, zo…"

Jim nodded and shook the dinner box, "You know I'm not going to go away until you eat this, right?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Listen, I know Khan hurt you very badly and I want to do anything within my power to help you recover from this, but you have to start wanting to be helped and not want to die."

"I do not vant to die, but I do not know how to keep leeving," Pavel replied. "I am wery damaged."

Jim said nothing at that and Pavel silently took the food box, opened it, and sighed at the small bowl of chicken soup that had mashed crackers in it and a small bottle of gingerale on the side of the bowl.

"I have the same thing," Jim reassured him gently. "I would like you to eat as much as you can and try very hard to keep from throwing it up later. After you're done eating, we can go see Doctor McCoy…"

Suddenly, Jim's communicator beeped and he pulled it out, "Kirk here," he said in an official voice.

"Jim, it's Arianne," Arianne's voice spoke. "I just wanted to tell you that Leonard's declared himself off duty for the rest of the evening and he's resting in our quarters. Today's events wore him out."

Jim sighed, "Understood," he replied in a calm voice. "Tell Bones that I'll see him in the morning."

There was silence and Jim pocketed the communicator, "You can sleep in my quarters tonight, Pavel," he said gently, gazing at the young Ensign. "George and Lorian can share George's bed and you can take Lorian's bed. It's close enough to the bathroom or to my bedroom in case you need help in the night."

Pavel nodded and silently picked at the food, prompting Jim to open his own box and begin eating to encourage him.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

"You wanted to talk to me, Doctor Kirk?" Marla asked softly as she entered Sam's office and saw Sam sitting behind his desk and Carol sitting in one of the visitors' chairs. "Joachim's wanting to go to bed."

Sam sighed, "Lieutenant McGivers, there was a problem at the cargo ship when Admiral Marcus and his children went there to look for the one who sent the distress signal," he explained in a somber voice, still reeling from what had happened. "Charlie Evans ended up here, but Admiral Marcus was captured."

"Captured?" Marla asked in a confused voice as she sat next to Carol. "Who would capture him?"

Sam looked at Carol and Carol sighed, "There were Romulans waiting for us in a cloaked ship and they captured my father and destroyed our ship," she explained in a somber voice. "Anthony was injured…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Marla asked in a confused voice. "How does this affect me?"

Sam swallowed hard and continued looking at Carol, "Carol and Anthony inadvertently woke Khan from his cryotube and brought him back to Deneva with them in an escape pod," he explained in a somber voice, grateful that Khan had been put into isolated custody. "At this moment, he is in isolated custody."

Marla's eyes widened and she began to tremble anxiously as Sam pressed a button on his computer and waited, "Doctor Soran, this is Doctor Kirk," Sam said in an official voice. "We have a Security threat on Deneva and I want all non-essential personnel and civilians evacuated into the underground barracks."

"When would you like this done, Doctor Kirk?" Dr. Soran's voice asked worriedly. "There are many…"

Sam sighed as Marla looked at him questioningly, "Do it as quickly as possible," he replied anxiously. "I want you to tell the Security guards to remain with Khan, but give him absolutely NO information."

Without waiting for a reply, Sam turned off the computer and stood up, "Doctor Marcus, please escort Lieutenant McGivers to the common room and once you have Joachim with you, take them underground with Dr. Soran and the rest of the evacuees. I'll remain up here for the night and when the Enterprise comes, I'll explain what's going on to them. I want everyone but myself safely underground."

"You're not the only non-essential personnel here," Carol replied snappishly. "What if Khan…?"

Sam sighed, "If Khan causes any trouble, I'll be up here to help the Security team deal with him," he replied in a not so confident voice. "Make sure everyone makes it down there and is accounted for."

Before Carol could reply, Aurelan stormed into the office looking both shocked and angry, "George Samuel Kirk, what on earth do you mean by ordering everyone down to those underground barracks when it's almost bedtime for the children?" she asked in an irritated voice. "What on earth is wrong?"

"Aurelan, there's not really time to explain," Sam replied anxiously. "Take Lieutenant McGivers and Joachim with you and follow everyone else down. I'm going to wait here for the Enterprise…"

Aurelan's eyes widened, "Don't argue with me about it now," Sam continued anxiously. "Please."

"Doctor Kirk, I am the only one able to provide a first-hand account of what happened on the Botany Bay," Carol spoke up in an anxious voice. "If someone will check on Anthony, I'll remain up here too."

Sam looked as though he wanted to argue for a moment, but nodded, "Be careful, darling," Aurelan said in an anxious voice as she came over to Sam and hugged him. "Doctor Marcus, I'll check on Anthony once Marla and Joachim are safe."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirk," Carol replied in a relieved voice. "Anthony is still in with Doctor Soran,

Aurelan nodded and moved to the door, "I'll take care of everyone," she replied in a reassuring voice.

Quickly enough, Aurelan and Marla were gone and Sam and Carol were left alone to wait.

* * *

"Pavel?"

Pavel turned and saw that Jim was standing in the middle of the living room with a cup of water in one hand and a hypospray in the other, "Doctor McCoy told Nurse Chapel what kind of medication and how much to give you and she prepared it for you," Jim explained gently, walking over to the chair where Pavel sat in clean pajamas with a disturbed expression on his face. "I thought you would be in bed…"

"I vas just listening to Lorian and George sleep, sir," Pavel replied softly. "Zey seem so wery at peace."

Jim nodded and Pavel slowly stood up, "I do not knov vhere I am going to go seence I cannot stay on ze Enterprise being zees damaged," he replied in a somber voice. "I em a liability to ze entire crew."

Tears filled Pavel's eyes and Jim immediately put a fatherly arm around him, "Let's just take things one step at a time, all right, Pavel?" Jim said in a fatherly voice. "It's late and you should really rest."

Pavel nodded and silently allowed Jim to lead him into Lorian's bedroom, "We'll arrive at Deneva tomorrow and I'll wake you for breakfast with us and a chat before I take an away team to the surface," Jim stated gently as Pavel slowly climbed into bed. "After the away mission, we'll talk some more."

"Yes keptin," Pavel replied, sighing sleepily as Jim injected the hypospray into his neck. "I feel sleepy."

Nodding, Jim silently watched as Pavel laid down and drifted off to sleep before he left Lorian's room.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	11. A Turn For the Worse

_**One Day Later** _

_**Romulus** _

"You're sure her name was Carol Marcus?" Jeris asked in a shocked voice, silently making a few corrections to his assignment as he waited for the Commander to respond. "If you are lying…"

The Commander suddenly looked afraid, "I am not lying, Jeris," he replied anxiously. "She escaped the cargo ship with the other Doctor Marcus and Khan as we began tractoring the vessel towards the Ceti Alpha System. Several of my men beamed aboard shortly after and we found that Khan was gone."

"What?!" Jeris snapped in an aggravated voice as he glared at the Commander. "Did I not make it clear that the Senate's orders were that you bring Khan back to Romulus for waking and further study?"

Flinching, the Commander remained silent, "I allowed you to capture Khan so that you would bring him back for us to use in our fight against Starfleet!" Jeris snapped. "What did you do instead of that?"

"My guards injected him with a memory altering sedative and threw him back in his cryotube at my order, sir," the Commander stated timidly. "He was hostile when he was first beamed aboard."

Jeris inhaled sharply and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, "And I assume that his attempt to kidnap Pavel Chekov as a blood donor failed?" he asked in an angry voice. "Foolish."

Trembling, the Commander immediately bowed his head in respect and fear, "Be very fortunate that I am merciful and am willing to overlook your carelessness this time," Jeris replied in a cold tone as he briefly removed his reading glasses and stared at the Commander. "I trust Admiral Marcus is still aboard your vessel and you've interrogated him about the ship and other valuable information on Starfleet?"

"Yes sir," the Commander replied tonelessly. "He is being given only enough to be kept alive."

Jeris nodded, "Once you dump that cargo ship, go back and see if you can find Carol Marcus," he replied in a commanding voice. "I may have lost her once, but not now and not ever again if I have my way."

"Sir, we are in the Ceti Alpha System and are just deciding what planet to dump the cargo ship on," the Commander replied in a firm voice. "We have been running planetary scans of the first five planets…"

Jeris sighed, "I want it done soon and then ask Admiral Marcus where his daughter might have gone," he ordered in a commanding voice. "Even if he does not talk, do not kill him; he must be kept alive."

Before the Commander could reply, Jeris ended the call, "Yes sir," the Commander breathed softly.

* * *

_**Deneva** _

"Mrs. Kirk, where is Doctor Kirk?" Saavik asked softly as she approached the seat where Aurelan was feeding Peter a small amount of baby food from a ration jar. "Charlie Evans is becoming anxious."

Aurelan frowned, "Anxious about what, Saavik?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Where is he?"

Saavik turned her head towards a corner of the barracks where Anthony was resting on a bed with a bandage around his head and Dr. Soran standing guard. Charlie was sitting at Anthony's side, talking softly to the slightly older man who was struggling to keep calm and awake in order to listen.

"Saavik, would you hold Peter for a moment, please?" Aurelan asked in a gentle voice.

Saavik nodded and sat down next to Aurelan, sighing as Peter was set in her arms, "I'll be back in a minute," Aurelan said, setting the baby food down on a small table before she made her way over to the bed and gently cleared her throat. "Charlie, Anthony, Doctor Soran, what is going on over here?"

"I remember Anthony and an older man being taken away, but Anthony only remembers a bit," Charlie Evans replied. "We were on Earth as children and it was bad, so Mister Khan took us to safety, but…"

Aurelan's eyes widened slightly, "I just want my father and sister," Anthony replied anxiously, tears forming in his tired eyes. "My mother disappeared years ago and they're all I have left in my life."

"What if Mister Khan knows where they are?" Charlie Evans asked anxiously. "We could go talk…"

Aurelan shook her head, "You boys will do no such thing," she replied in a firm parental voice.

"I just want to know that my father and Carol are okay," Anthony replied in an anxious voice.

Aurelan was silent for a moment, "Look, if I go up and ask Carol to comm down here to you, will that help you relax?" she asked in a gentle voice, knowing Sam would most likely become upset if she were to leave the safety of the barracks. "I won't be gone long, but you must promise to rest while I am."

"I want to come with you, Mrs. Kirk," Charlie Evans spoke anxiously. "I have a lot of questions."

Aurelan's eyes narrowed, "Absolutely not," she replied firmly. "Doctor Soran, watch them!"

Before Dr. Soran could speak, Aurelan walked off towards the entrance that led upstairs. Unaware that Aurelan had left, Marla came over to Dr. Soran with Joachim in her arms to ask a question about food.

* * *

**_Mess Hall - U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

"Why are we having a senior staff meeting in the Mess Hall?" Leonard asked in a tired, but gruff voice as he sat down at one of the tables next to Arianne and Scotty with a cup of tea in his hand. "This isn't…"

Arianne sighed patiently as she smiled at her husband, "Because the Captain is concerned that we won't eat breakfast if we meet in the briefing room," she replied gently. "This is an important away mission."

"Does anyone know how Ensign Chekov is doing?" Scotty asked in a worried voice. "He's such a good…"

Leonard's eyes widened, "I forgot about Chekov last night," he said in a shocked voice. "How could I?"

"Len, it's all right," Arianne replied calmly. "Jim had Pavel sleep in Lorian's bed last night, so relax."

Leonard nodded, but still looked guilty, "I wonder if Jim's brother can take a look at me while we're here?" he asked in a tired voice as he sipped his tea. "Just to make sure everything's okay with me."

Before Arianne or Scotty could reply, Spock and Nyota entered the briefing room, but Nyota looked almost in tears and Spock was expressionless, "Hello Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura," Arianne said in a gentle voice as they approached the table. "How are you both doing this morning?"

"Commander McCoy, may I have a word with you in private?" Spock asked in a toneless voice, not willing to meet Arianne's confused gaze. "Nyota, if you would be willing to get us both breakfast…"

Nyota nodded as Arianne stood up, "Certainly, Commander," Arianne replied in a respectful voice.

A faint expression of gratitude crossed Spock's features, but he quickly composed himself as he and Arianne moved to into the Mess Kitchen, "Commander, I would like to schedule an appointment for private conversation with you at your earliest convenience," Spock stated tonelessly. "This is a request I do not make lightly, but it is something I find necessary in light of recent personal circumstances."

"All right," Arianne replied calmly. "When would you like to meet and for how long?"

Spock was quiet for a moment, "Perhaps after the visit to Deneva," he replied tonelessly. "If that is…"

"It's fine, Spock," Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "We'll meet after you return from Deneva."

Spock nodded, inclined his head in thanks, and silently left the kitchen. A moment later, Arianne came out of the kitchen and rejoined Leonard, Scotty, and Nyota at the table while Spock moved over to the replicator and silently got himself a cup of coffee, "Where's Jim at?" Leonard asked gruffly.

* * *

In Jim's quarters, meanwhile, Jim had sent Lorian and George off to school with Yeoman Rand and was preparing himself for the away mission, "Keptin?" he suddenly heard an anxious voice ask. "Keptin?"

Jim immediately moved into Lorian's bedroom and saw Pavel awake and covered in sweat, "Keptin, ze sleep aid vore off and I tried to sleep vithout help vhile you got your sons ready for school," Pavel said in an apologetic voice as he turned his head towards Jim. "I had a nightmare zat Khan vas here..."

An uneasy feeling washed over Jim and he silently walked over to the small computer on the desk in the corner of the room. He took a seat and silently tapped in Sam's private communication number.

There were several beeps and then Sam's pale face appeared on the screen, "Jim?" Sam asked nervously. "If you're calling me, I assume the Enterprise is in Deneva's orbit; am I correct?"

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jim asked, concerned by how pale Sam was on screen. "What's wrong?"

Sam swallowed hard, "Jim, I'm not really in a position to talk right now," he replied anxiously. "We're in lockdown mode down here and communications are restricted to emergency communications only."

Unknown to Jim, Pavel had slowly gotten out of bed and had disappeared into the living room, deeply heartsick and unwilling to take more of the Captain's time if there was an emergency on Deneva.

"Why is Deneva on lockdown, Sam?" Jim asked again in a sharper voice. "Tell me what's going on."

* * *

"… _That Doctor Kirk is a crazy, young fool and shouldn't be in charge around here…"_

Khan moaned softly as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on something soft, "Look, Jarrico, the prisoner's awake," one of the guards, who was named Matten, said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Show some professionalism, will you, Matten?" Jarrico replied sharply. "Mister Khan, how are you?"

Khan frowned and blinked, "My name is Professor Khan," he said in a groggy voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in a maximum security cell in the medical area of the Security barracks," Matten replied in an official voice, leering rudely at the man who was tied to a bed and in a cell. "You're dangerous."

Jarrico rolled his eyes, but said nothing, "I rescued that injured boy and his sister from that cargo ship," Khan replied in a groggy, confused voice as he slowly gazed around at his cell. "Are they both safe?"

"Don't tell him anything, Jarrico," Matten hissed as he looked at Jarrico. "McGivers will freak out…"

The image of an Academy cadet named Marla McGivers suddenly flooded Khan's mind and he gasped, remembering that he had bestowed on her a gift before leaving Earth, "Marla," Khan whispered in a groggy voice as he suddenly felt very weak and confused. "Tell me, guards, is there a redhead here?"

Jarrico paled, but said nothing, "You mentioned a McGivers," Khan spoke softly. "Who is it?"

"You're an idiot, Matten!" Jerrico shouted. "Doctor Kirk's going to have our heads for sure!"

Matten cringed as Khan closed his eyes, let out an agonizing roar, and promptly broke the restraints holding him to the bed as he launched to his feet, "WHERE IS MARLA?!" he roared angrily. "TELL ME!"

Swearing anxiously, Matten backed away towards the wall and Jerrico pulled out his weapon, but Khan swiftly broke through the cell and disarmed Jerrico in several swift movements, "You will take me to this Doctor Kirk NOW," Khan hissed as he held the weapon at Jerrico's head. "Doctor Kirk is hiding Marla."

"I don't know where he is!" Jerrico lied in an anxious voice, hoping to keep Khan away from Sam.

Khan snarled, "I'll take you to him!" Matten shouted. "Just don't hurt anyone else, all right?"

Khan's eyes narrowed and he shoved Jerrico to the floor before pointing his weapon at Matten, "Now," he snarled in a commanding voice as he walked towards Matten. "Show me where Doctor Kirk is."

* * *

The quiet in the Mess Hall was interrupted as Jim came in with a reluctant Pavel, who was dressed in civvies, slowly following after him, "Something's wrong down there," Jim announced, pointedly ignoring the fact that Spock, Nyota, Arianne, Scotty, and Hikaru were all earing. "Deneva's in lockdown mode."

Pavel silently went over to the table and sat down near the window, "I already commed Giotto and told him to wait in the transporter room with some Security officers and I also want Spock and Commander McCoy to come," Jim stated in a commanding voice. "The less that come down, the safer it might be…"

"What if someone's injured down there?" Leonard spoke up gruffly. "Lockdown sounds serious."

Jim was quiet for a moment and sighed, "I don't want to take many people down for the moment because of what might be going on," he replied nervously, not daring to mention Pavel's nightmare.

"Captain, I suspect that you are attempting to conceal facts from the rest of us because you fear our reactions," Spock stated tonelessly, giving Jim a curious look. "What facts are you attempting to…?"

Before Jim could reply, Pavel coughed softly, "I had a small nightmare about Khan being on Denewa," he spoke in a trembling, groggy voice. "Ze keptin eez vorried zat my nightmare might be a realeety."

"How would Khan make it to Deneva, though?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Pavel.

Pavel lowered his head and shrugged, "I do not know," he replied softly. "I cannot be of help."

"But you can, Pavel!" Nyota replied anxiously, gazing at him. "You spent five days with him and you…"

Pavel shook his head and swallowed hard, "I cannot do eet," he replied shakily. "He eez unbeatable."

"We have to first ascertain whether or not Khan is actually on Deneva before we discuss having to defeat him," Spock spoke up, seeing that Pavel was becoming distressed by Nyota's comments."

Jim sighed, "I'm taking an away team down to meet with Sam and see what's going on," he replied, quickly gazing at Leonard and Arianne. "Bones, if you're feeling up to it, you can come along with us."

"I have to make sure nothing happens, don't I?" Leonard replied in a gruff voice. "Breakfast, Jim."

Jim nodded, "I had some while I was on the comm with Giotto," he replied. "Everyone ready?"

"Keptin, I am going to seet here a vhile," Pavel spoke as everyone else stood up. "I vill eeet."

Nodding, Jim smiled at Pavel, "If you need anything, comm Scotty on the Bridge," he replied gently.

"Yes keptin," Pavel replied softly, sighing as Spock, Nyota, Hikaru, and Scotty left. "I vill be fine."

Jim gave Pavel a reassuring smile, but Arianne couldn't help but worry as she followed after Jim.

* * *

**_Dr. Kirk's Office - Deneva_ **

"Doctor Kirk, it's Matten," Sam heard a voice say right outside the door. "We need to talk immediately."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair as he looked at Carol, who was sitting on the couch, "This had better be important, Matten," he replied in an official voice. "You're supposed to be guarding Khan."

The door slid open and Sam's eyes widened and Carol gasped as Khan led Matten into the office with a weapon pointed at his back, "Professor Khan?" Carol asked in a worried voice, seeing the weapon.

"Ah, Doctor Marcus," Khan said in a pleasant, but menacing voice. "Doctor Kirk has something of mine."

Realizing that Khan must have found out about Marla, Sam's eyes widened and he stood up, "Now, Doctor Kirk, there is no need for hostilities," Khan said smoothly. "Just tell me where Marla is."

Sam and Carol said nothing, however, and Khan struck Matten in the back with the weapon before moving over to Sam, "Would you prefer I kill you first?" Khan asked, pointing the weapon at Sam.

Carol frowned, "Wait," she said in an anxious voice. "I will get Marla and bring her to you, Khan."

"What?!" Sam snapped, appalled by Carol's sudden betrayal. "Your father would be appalled, Carol!"

Khan's eyes narrowed, "That would be agreeable and Doctor Kirk can keep me company until you get back with Marla," he said in a menacing voice. "No tricks, Doctor Marcus, or else I will kill Doctor Kirk!"

Carol nodded, her eyes widening as she hurried from the room, "Now, I know that Doctor Marcus has no idea where to start looking for Marla because of how nervous she was," Khan said in a menacing voice as he came around the desk and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Why don't you take a seat, Doctor?"

Sam nearly threw up as Khan slammed him into the chair by pressing down on his shoulder, "Matten, was it?" Khan asked as he pointed his weapon at Matten. "Tie up the good doctor so he can't escape."

"No," Matten replied in an anxious voice. "Doctor Kirk hired me; he gave me a chance…"

Sam gasped as Khan smacked his shoulder hard before shooting Madden with the weapon, "You injured my shoulder, Khan," Sam said in an anxious voice. "What do you want? It's not like I can escape."

"Tell me where Marla is hiding," Khan replied as he swiveled the chair and smashed the weapon into Sam's face and chest before backing off to give him a chance to talk. "Tell me and you can live."

Before Sam could speak, however, the door opened and Aurelan came in, gasping as she saw Sam badly beaten and slumped in his chair while Khan stood above him holding a weapon, "Aurelan," Sam breathed, struggling to stay conscious and silent about the pain he was in. "Khan, please leave her be…"

"Why have you hurt my husband?" Aurelan asked in an upset voice as she raised her small phaser.

Khan responded by pointing his larger weapon at her, "That is foolish," he replied menacingly.

Sam's eyes widened, but he said nothing as Khan shot Aurelan, "I will tear this planet apart to find Marla and much blood will be on your hands, Doctor Kirk," Khan hissed as Aurelan fell to the ground.

Swallowing hard, Sam waited until Khan had left the office and then, gasping in pain, he forced himself forward and smacked the emergency alert button on his computer. Loud sirens filled the office as Sam fell back in his chair and struggled to stay awake to see how badly he and Aurelan had been hurt.

* * *

Loud alarms nearly deafened Jim, Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Giotto, and the three other Security men as they materialized in the city square, "I wonder what's happened now?" Jim murmured softly.

"Are you Captain Kirk?" a voice suddenly asked from a nearby alleyway. "I heard you were coming."

Jim turned just in time to see Carol come out of the shadows, "Who are you?" Jim asked nervously.

"I am Doctor Carol Marcus," Carol replied nervously, gazing at the group. "Who are all of you?"

The name Carol Marcus caused Jim to frown and he found himself unable to respond, but Spock immediately stepped forward, "I am Commander Spock," Spock stated tonelessly as he turned to the others. "This is Commander McCoy, Doctor McCoy, Security Chief Giotto, and three of our Security…"

"Hendorff, Masters, Tychon," Jim spoke, having finally found his voice. "Set your phasers to stun."

Carol frowned as Jim sighed, "Captain, Khan is loose on the colony," she replied anxiously. "He is looking for Lieutenant McGivers and I do not know where she is, but Doctor Kirk does; Khan is holding him…"

"Where?" Jim asked in an anxious voice, worried that Khan might have killed Sam out of anger.

Carol pointed to a large building not far from the square, "The Residential Complex is where Doctor Kirk's office is and Khan sent me to find Lieutenant McGivers, but I don't know where she is," she explained in a concerned voice as she gazed at Arianne. "Arianne Pike, isn't it? My father's spoken very highly of you ever since you and Doctor Puri cleared Marla to come to Alpha Centauri years ago."

"Arianne McCoy, actually," Arianne replied, showing her ring. "I'm married to Doctor McCoy."

Carol nodded and turned her attention back to Jim, "Captain, we should go see Doctor Kirk right away," she said in a concerned voice. "He'll be able to show us where everyone, including Marla, went to."

"Right," Jim replied, quickly slipping into his professional role so to avoid the past. "Let's go."

* * *

Khan gritted his teeth in fury as he entered yet another deserted building and found no sign of Marla or anyone else; he had gone through several buildings and he was getting angrier and angrier as he went.

As he left the deserted building, a thought came to Khan's mind that could either reveal Marla's location or force someone else to give her up; Pavel Chekov, his first hostage, was no doubt valuable and most likely back on the Enterprise. If he were to manipulate Chekov, Khan reasoned, it would be chaotic.

A gleam filled Khan's eyes as he returned to the building and accessed the communications terminal, hoping that he would be able to convince the already damaged Ensign to do what was best for others.

Once the message was sent, Khan silently decided to return to Dr. Kirk's office and see if he could get any more about Lieutenant McGivers's location from Dr. Kirk or from the alluring Dr. Marcus.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jim, Spock, Arianne, Giotto, Leonard, Hendorff, Masters, Tychon, and Carol to reach Sam's office and Jim's eyes widened when he saw Aurelan laying on the floor in the middle of the room, "Bones," Jim said in an anxious voice, seeing that Leonard had already knelt next to Aurelan.

"Doctor Kirk?" Arianne called out in a concerned voice. "Doctor Kirk, where are you?" Are you okay?"

There was a groan and Spock suddenly noticed a very pale, badly beaten Sam slumped low in a chair behind his desk with his eyes closed, "Doctor Kirk?" Spock asked as he walked over to the chair.

"Sam!" Jim cried out as he hurried over to the chair and reached for Sam. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened and he moaned, "Khan's looking for Marla," he spoke in a faint voice.

"Jim, Aurelan's badly hurt," Leonard spoke up in a concerned voice. "She was shot in the chest."

Sam moaned, "Get her out of here," he said in a weak voice as he looked up at Jim. "Now…"

"Bones, take Aurelan up to the ship," Jim said in a commanding voice. "Do what you can for her."

Swearing under his breath, Sam forced himself out of the chair using his uninjured left hand, "Jim, the civilians and most of the non-essential personnel are all in the underground barracks," he said in a pain-filled voice as he leaned against the desk to ease his breathing. "Take them on board the Enterprise…"

"I don't know if Aurelan can be moved, Jim," Leonard said in a somber voice. "I can't risk…"

Sam groaned and swallowed hard, "There's a door handle near the third bookshelf and it will take you down to the barracks," he said in a pain-filled voice as tears filled his eyes. "I'm going to be sick…"

Arianne's eyes widened as Sam threw up a small amount of blood, "Len, I'll stay with Aurelan," she said in a firm voice as she looked at Leonard. "Take Sam to the nearest transporter and get him on board."

Leonard quickly stood up and walked over to Sam, "Commander McCoy will take care of Aurelan," he said in a firm voice, helping the battered man walk over to the office's corner transporter. "Come on."

"Peter's with Saavik," Sam said in a faint voice as Leonard helped him on to the pad. "Keep him safe."

Jim nodded and watched as Spock walked over to the third bookshelf and quickly located the door handle Sam had referred to, "Hendorff, Masters, remain here with Commander McCoy," Jim ordered. "Commander Spock, Giotto, Tychon, Carol, and I will go down to the barracks and help the civilians."

"Enterprise, two to beam up," Arianne heard Leonard say from the transporter pad. "Energize."

As Leonard and Sam vanished, Arianne walked over to Aurelan and knelt down next to her, "S-Sam?" Aurelan's faint voice spoke as Aurelan opened her eyes and saw Arianne. "C-Commander M-McCoy?"

Swallowing hard, Jim made to move away from the bookshelf, but Spock sighed, "Captain, we must attend to the needs of those underground," Spock spoke tonelessly. "Commander McCoy will prove sufficient company to Mrs. Kirk until Doctor McCoy is able to return and take her on board the ship."

Even though Jim was reluctant to leave his injured sister-in-law, he nodded and led Spock, Giotto, and Tychon into the passageway, closing the door behind them for safety, "Just lie still, Aurelan," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Hendorff, tell Leonard to bring down a stretcher and possibly surgical supplies."

* * *

To Leonard's surprise, Dr. Piper was waiting for him with a medical team, supplies, and a stretcher when he and Sam materialized on the transporter pad, "I arrived in a Concord Shuttle about 30 minutes after the away team left and Commander Scott cleared me to come on board," Dr. Piper explained gently.

"Doctor Kirk, this is Doctor Piper," Leonard explained as he helped Sam off the pad and down into a resting position on the stretcher. "There are still injured people on the surface, so I have to go back."

Dr. Piper nodded and Sam groaned, "Aurelan, Peter," he said in a faint voice. "Keep them safe."

"Doctor Piper, get Doctor Kirk to Sickbay," Leonard said in an anxious voice. "He needs surgery."

Leonard quickly grabbed some of the medical supplies, "There's a fold up stretcher in one of the boxes," Dr. Piper explained, concerned by how pale Leonard looked. "I hope things aren't too bad down there."

"Unfortunately, they are," Leonard replied somberly. "I just hope that they don't get worse."

* * *

**_Mess Hall – U.S.S. Enterprise_ **

Joanna's ears were still ringing from the lecture Tonia had given her about slipping into Romulan during their group reading times as she entered the Mess Hall for a warm tea. She frowned when she saw Pavel sitting at a table in full uniform with a stylus in his trembling hands, "Ensign Chekov?" she called out.

"Joanna, vhy are you not in school?" Pavel asked in a tired voice, not looking up from the stylus.

Joanna frowned as Pavel's eyes widened at the stylus, "Khan," he breathed anxiously and quietly.

Joanna walked over to the table and widened as she read the stylus over Pavel's shoulder.

_Ensign Chekov, I know you are alive and on the Enterprise. I also know that your crew mates are crawling all over the planet, but I will ensure each of them die a slow, painful death if you do not help me. I only seek Lieutenant Marla McGivers, but I have already had to injure people in my quest for her. You allowed Doctor Phlox to die because you were weak; will you allow others to die while I continue my search?_

"Khan eez on ze planet," Pavel breathed in an anxious voice. "He vill find and keel ze avay team eef I…"

Joanna frowned as Pavel slowly got to his feet, "I do not know vhere Lieutenant McGiwers is, but I can deestract Khan," he said in an anxious voice as he handed the stylus to Marla. "He is wery ewil."

"Pavel, you're still recovering," Joanna replied in an anxious voice. "You should tell Commander Scott."

Shaking his head, Pavel trembled, "I vill not allov anyone else to die for me," he said in an anxious voice.

Joanna looked frightened as Pavel stormed out of the Mess Hall and she didn't hesitate to leave the Mess Hall and head for the Bridge. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Commander Scott.

* * *

**Dr. Kirk's Office – Residential Complex – Deneva**

Aurelan gasped in pain as Arianne pressed down on her bloodstained shirt with her uniform shirt, "I know it hurts, Aurelan, but I've got to keep you from bleeding out until Leonard can get back," Arianne said in an anxious voice as she pressed down on the wound. "Mister Hendorff, any word from…?"

Suddenly, Leonard materialized on the transporter pad with medical boxes, "Doctor Piper got to the Enterprise about half an hour after we came down," he explained. "He's taking care of Doctor Kirk."

"Sam?" Aurelan asked in a pain-filled voice as she saw Leonard approach. "Is Sam safe and out of here?"

Leonard nodded as he knelt down next to Aurelan, "Sam will be fine and Jim and the others will make sure that everyone else will be too," he replied in a reassuring voice. "Now, let me look at that wound."

Arianne silently released pressure on the wound and moved back so that Leonard could look, "Yeah, it looks pretty bad," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Once I get the stretcher set up, we can go…"

Suddenly, there was a yell and shots fired on the other side of the door, prompting Hendorff to quickly raise his weapon as the door slid open, "Khan?" Arianne asked anxiously as she gazed up at Khan.

"I see that Doctor Kirk managed to escape," Khan said in a gruff voice. "No matter, I still have company."

Aurelan trembled, but Leonard quickly placed a hand on her to keep her still, "Perhaps one of you will be able where to tell me where Marla is," Khan said in a menacing voice as he raised his weapon.

* * *

Please read and review!


	12. Battle of Deneva: Conquest For Victory

_**Transporter Room – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"Lad, don't do it," Scotty said in an anxious voice as he came into the Transporter Room. "Chekov…"

Pavel's eyes narrowed, but he didn't get off the transporter pad, "Joanna told you," he stated softly.

"Aye, she did," Scotty replied in a concerned voice as he approached the pad. "Joanna came up to the Bridge in tears and told me and Lieutenant Uhura that you were going down at Khan's demand…"

Pavel bit his lip and trembled, "Ze avay team all has families and ze keptin's family already got hurt," he replied in an anxious voice. "I do not know vhere Marla McGiwers eez, but I can deestract Khan…"

"And die in the process?" Scotty asked in a concerned voice. "Laddie, he almost killed you before."

Pavel frowned, "Nobody else should hawe to die for me," he replied softly. "Doctor Phlox already deed."

Scotty frowned, but said nothing, "Khan eez ewil and dangerous," Pavel continued in an anxious voice as he took his phaser off his belt and pointed it at Scotty. "I vill stun you eef only to keep you safe."

"Lad, put that away," Scotty replied as he calmly drew his own phaser. "You don't want to hurt me."

Pavel trembled, but didn't lower the phaser, "I vant to keep eweryone safe," he whispered anxiously.

Scotty moved up on to the pad and reached his hand out to take the phaser, but Pavel quickly applied pressure to the side of Scotty's neck, causing the older man to drop like a rock, "I am sorry," Pavel whispered as he gently shunted Scotty off the pad and moved over to the transporter console.

* * *

**_Deneva Underground Barracks_ **

Approaching footsteps prompted Dr. Soran to quickly stand up and pull his weapon from the holster on his belt, ready to fire if necessary, "Is anyone down here?" he heard a male call out anxiously.

Swallowing hard, Dr. Soran set the weapon to stun and silently moved away from the beds where Charlie Evans, Anthony, Saavik, and Peter were all resting. Not far from the beds, Marla was sitting on a chair with a sleeping Joachim in her arms and a tired look in her eyes while she fought to stay awake.

Jim nearly screamed when Dr. Soran moved up towards them with the weapon raised, "Woah!" he shouted in an anxious voice as he raised his hands. "I'm Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise and…"

Not wanting Jim to get shot, Carol moved forward, "Doctor Soran, the Enterprise has come to Deneva to help us," she explained anxiously, smiling when Dr. Soran lowered his weapon. "Khan injured Doctor Kirk and his wife, unfortunately, but Doctor McCoy and his wife are taking care of them up in Kirk's office."

"I'm Doctor Tolian Soran, Doctor Kirk's associate," Dr. Soran replied in a calmer voice. "Follow me."

Marla immediately stood up as Dr. Soran led Jim, Spock, Giotto, Tychon, and Carol into the barracks and Jim stopped short, "So, Jim, you're a Captain now?" she asked softly, gently cradling Joachim close.

"And you're a Lieutenant," Jim replied in a calm voice. "Did you change your specialty at all?"

Marla nodded, but sighed, "Captain, you and your crew should help the others," she replied softly as she looked over at where Charlie, Saavik, Peter, and Anthony were laying. "Those four are just children."

"Anthony," Carol said in an anxious voice as she hurried over to where her brother lay. "Anthony."

Anthony's eyes slowly opened, "Carol, you're okay," he said in a tired voice. "Did you bring help?"

"Yes, Anthony," Carol replied gently, seeing that Anthony was tired. "Get some rest; I'll come back."

Anthony nodded and went back to sleep, "This young child must be Saavik," Spock tonelessly observed as he walked over to the bed where Saavik slept. "Is there information about how she arrived here?"

Saavik suddenly opened her eyes and gasped as she noticed Spock standing over her, "Who are you?" she asked in a slightly anxious voice as she slowly sat up and scooped Peter off the bed protectively.

"Do not be alarmed," Spock stated tonelessly. "My name is Spock; I am a Commander in Starfleet."

Carol smiled at Saavik, but Saavik made no moves to look at anyone but Spock, but they were distracted by Peter suddenly waking up, "Peter," Jim breathed, relieved to see that his young nephew was okay.

Peter looked up at Jim and smiled, "Unca Jim," he replied softly, extending his arms up to Jim.

Jim smiled and carefully scooped Peter into his arms, "Peter's my nephew," he explained, giving Saavik a reassuring look as he held Peter close to him. "Thank you for taking such good care of him, Saavik."

"You are welcome, Captain Kirk," Saavik replied just as Charlie opened his eyes. "Will you help us?"

Jim nodded and swiftly got out his communicator, "Kirk to Transporter Room," he said into the device.

There was a long silence, "I don't believe the communicators work underground, Captain," Dr. Soran observed in a toneless voice. "Doctor Kirk did build devices within the barracks for communication."

"Can you show us where they are?" Jim asked softly. "I need to contact the Enterprise about this."

Dr. Soran was quiet, "I would prefer as few outsiders see the devices as possible," he replied nervously.

"Giotto, Tychon, stay here and help the civilians," Jim spoke softly. "Spock and I will go."

Giotto and Tychon nodded, "Marla, let me take Joachim for a bit so that you can rest," Carol said, seeing how tired and anxious Marla looked about the situation. "You should have a rest and some food."

Trusting that Giotto and Tychon would be of help to Carol and the others, Jim and Spock silently followed Dr. Soran past several small areas where groups of civilians were sleeping, "It's still fairly early and this isn't a comfortable refuge," Dr. Soran explained. "Sometimes, sleeping is better than having nothing to do."

* * *

**_Dr. Kirk's Office_ **

"Khan, I don't understand what you're looking for," Arianne spoke in a nervous voice, frowning as Khan slowly approached Leonard, who was doing his best to shield Aurelan. "Why are you looking for…?"

Khan smirked and placed a gentle hand on Arianne's shoulder, "I left a small present with Marla McGivers years ago before I left the Academy after murdering Andrei Chekov," he replied in a commanding voice as he looked down at her. "That memory was brought back to me recently."

"So, you're willing to risk this woman's life in order just to get information?" Leonard asked gruffly.

Khan's eyebrows raised in amusement as he looked at Leonard, "Doctor McCoy, you're just as headstrong and stubborn as you were at the Academy," he replied smoothly as he noticed the rings on Leonard and Arianne's left index fingers. "Ah, so I see the two of you finally decided to get married."

"Khan, please, neither of us know where Marla is," Arianne replied in an anxious voice. "Let us…"

Suddenly, Pavel materialized on the transporter pad and promptly disarmed himself, "I reciewed your message, Khan," he said in a trembling voice. "I do not vish anyone else to die because of me."

"Pavel, what are you talking about?" Leonard asked in a confused voice. "What message?"

Khan, however, released Arianne's shoulder with a smirk and walked over to Pavel, "I vill help you find Marla and make sure you are able to leaf vithout trouble," Pavel said as he held out his weapon.

"Impressive obedience," Khan replied as he took the phaser. "Where do you suggest we look?"

Not daring to look at Arianne or Leonard, Pavel swallowed hard, "Eet vould be vise to prepare a vay to escape feerst," he replied in a submissive voice. "Vhen zat is ready, finding Marla vill be wery easy."

Khan was silent as Pavel stepped off the pad, "Excellent thinking, Ensign Chekov," he finally said in a menacing voice as he forcefully turned Pavel towards the door. "No tricks or I will shoot you."

"No treecks, I promise," Pavel replied in a trembling voice. "Ve should go prepare your escape, sir."

Khan nodded and cast a leering look at Leonard and Arianne as he forced Pavel from the office and sealed the door behind them, "Len, take Aurelan to the ship and inform Scotty what's happened," Arianne said in an anxious voice as she stood up. "I'll go down and inform the Captain about it."

Tears filled Arianne's eyes as she helped Leonard get the stretcher under Aurelan and then helped move the stretcher to the transporter pad, "Safe travels, my thy'la," she whispered as she moved away.

* * *

_**Underground Barracks** _

Peter snuggled against Jim as Jim and Spock followed Dr. Soran over to a small communications terminal that was just on the other side of one of the sleeping areas, "Spock, can you send a message to the Enterprise explaining the situation?" Jim asked as he gently held Peter close. "See if Scotty can…"

Suddenly, Jim heard anxious footsteps followed by sobbing, "…Is that Arianne?" he asked worriedly.

Without waiting for Spock or Dr. Soran to react, Jim moved back down the tunnel and was shocked to see Arianne standing at the passageway entrance in tears, "…Jim, Pavel's with Khan," she said in an emotional voice, ignoring Carol, Marla, and everyone else as she looked at Jim. "Pavel's in danger."

"What do you mean Pavel's in danger?" Jim asked worriedly. "He's supposed to be on the ship!"

Arianne shook her head as she struggled to contain her tears, "Pavel said that Khan sent him a message and he offered to help Khan prepare a way to escape before he helps Khan find Marla, but Pavel doesn't know where Marla is," she replied in an anxious voice. "Jim, Khan could very well kill Pavel this time."

Jim felt heartsick as he tried to think of what to do, "Captain, if Khan wants me, why should you lose a valuable crew member?" Marla asked in a quiet voice as she came forward with Joachim in her arms.

"I'm not going to allow anyone else to act like a martyr!" Jim replied in a gruff voice. "We need a plan."

Dr. Soran coughed as he approached from behind with Spock at his heels, "These passageways extend all the way around the settlement and have access points to the various buildings, including the shuttlebay," he said in a concerned voice. "Young lady, you did mention some sort of escape plan."

"My name is Commander Arianne McCoy," Arianne replied softly. "And, yes, I did mention that…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Captain, I do believe that Doctor Soran is suggesting that someone navigates the passageway to the shuttlebay to apprehend Khan," he stated tonelessly. "A rescue operation."

"Jim, Doctor Kirk's office is empty so the evacuees could be taken above ground and beamed up to the Enterprise until Khan is captured," Arianne suggested in an anxious voice as she turned to look at Charlie Evans, Saavik, and Anthony. "Give Peter to me and I'll start taking some of the evacuees up."

Dr. Soran flinched, "Some of the evacuees would be rather adverse to being transported aboard a starship, Commander," he replied nervously. "However, those who are in need of medical attention should go up and I can assist you in taking Saavik, Charlie Evans, Doctor Marcus, and Peter up…"

"Tychon, go with Doctor Soran and Commander McCoy," Jim barked. "Commander Spock, you and I…"

Carol cleared her throat, "Captain, please allow me to come with you," she said in an anxious voice as she stepped forward. "It is my fault that your officer was captured; please let me help you find him."

"Fine," Jim replied gruffly as he handed Peter to Arianne and calmed his anxiety. "Let's go."

Dr. Soran sighed, "There are small maps among the walls indicating which passageways lead where, Captain," he said in an anxious voice. "I hope you are able to find your officer in one piece."

Jim, Carol, and Spock hurried off down the passageway while Dr. Soran and Arianne turned their attention to seeing who needed to be taken on board the Enterprise, but Marla quietly moved out of the way and gazed down the tunnel before gazing at Joachim, wondering what she should do.

* * *

_**Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

Exhausted and grateful that Dr. Piper was there and operating on Aurelan, Leonard checked the monitor above the bed where Sam was resting in patient pajamas with his left shoulder repaired and in a sling while bandages were visible below the shirt's neckline, protecting the recently inserted chest tubes.

Driplines of blood and fluids were in Sam's right arm and hand and a breather was on the older Kirk's face as a precaution, Leonard observed, trying not to think about how tired operating had made him.

Leonard sighed and was about to go to his office to transcribe Sam's injuries and treatment when Sam's hand suddenly clenched and unclenched, "Doctor Kirk?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Doctor Kirk?"

There was silence and then Sam's eyes slowly opened and he struggled to lift his hand to the breather, pushing it off his face, "A-Aurelan, Peter?" he asked in a faint voice as he winced. "Hurts…"

"You had surgery for a fractured and dislocated shoulder as well as collapsed lungs, Doctor Kirk," Leonard explained in a gentle voice. "Your face also got bruised a bit; it will be sore for a while."

Sam breathed and winced, sighing when he felt the bed being elevated, "Maybe sitting up a bit will help the pressure," Leonard explained in a concerned voice. "Doctor Piper's operating on Aurelan now."

"What about Admiral Marcus?" Sam asked in a faint voice. "The Romulans still have him; I need to…"

Leonard frowned, "You need to do nothing but rest, Doctor Kirk," he replied firmly. "Jim and the others are still down on the planet and they've got things well in hand. You try to move and I'll sedate you."

"I need to talk to President Pike," Sam replied weakly as he placed his hand on the blanket. "Please."

Leonard shook his head, "Not until Jim gets back," he replied firmly. "You need to rest for now."

"Doctor McCoy, I know you're angry that I brought the ship here, weeks away from the safety of Earth, but there's no need to treat me like I'm a child," Sam replied in a tired voice as he struggled to stay awake to hear news of Aurelan. "I was put in charge of this project and it's turned into a big mess."

Letting out a tired sigh, Sam blinked, "I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy," he continued in a faint, but apologetic voice as he looked up at Leonard. "I'm more frustrated and in pain than anything else right now."

"Do you want some pain medication?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "I can prepare a hypospray."

Sam exhaled and allowed his eyes to close as he nodded. Leonard sighed and quickly grabbed a hypospray off the medical tray, loading it as he watched Sam slip into a deep, but anxious sleep.

"Jim, I hope you're okay wherever you and the others are," Leonard murmured softly as he injected the hypospray into Sam's neck and moved away from the bed, quickly feeling another headache coming.

* * *

_**Shuttle Hangar - Deneva** _

Sweat dripped down Pavel's forehead as he and Khan entered the deserted hangar, "Your theatrics were quite impressive, Ensign Chekov," Khan hissed as he gazed at the shuttles, trying to decide which one would be able to help him escape quickly. "You don't really know where Marla is, though; do you?"

Pavel said nothing, however, and stood very still, "Why don't you speak?!" Khan shouted angrily as he struck Pavel with the weapon, sending the Ensign to the floor in a heap. "I cannot believe you were stupid enough to lie to me and come with me even though I could kill you with one swift hit!"

"I deed not vant anyone else to die because of me," Pavel replied shakily as he slowly rose to his knees.

Khan snarled and forced Pavel's hands behind his head with a few swift movements, "You are a coward, a weakling, and now you are a liar," Khan hissed as he pressed the weapon against Pavel's skull. "I do not need your help to find Marla, nor do I have any further use for you. It is now time for you to die."

Silently accepting his fate, Pavel closed his eyes and trembled, shocked when he felt no pain or heard no noise, "Drop that weapon or I will shoot you without hesitation," he heard Spock growl very suddenly.

There was a gasp and Pavel suddenly found himself on the floor, the heavy weight of Khan suddenly away from him as if it had been pushed off, "YOU STUPID VULCAN!" Khan screamed angrily as he found himself in an aggressive hand to hand combat with Spock, who had a wooden stick in one hand.

Pavel, however, remained motionless on the floor and didn't dare move or breathe because he feared being killed, "Pavel!" he heard Jim say in an anxious voice as footsteps approached from far off.

"Captain Kirk, roll him over slowly," Pavel heard a female voice say in a concerned voice. "Talk to him."

Pavel tensed up when he suddenly felt himself being rolled and he nearly screamed when he saw Jim and an unfamiliar woman hovering over him, "Ensign Chekov, don't be scared," Jim said in a concerned voice, seeing that Pavel was pale and sweating badly. "It's all going to be okay; you were really brave."

Trembling, Pavel suddenly felt his body go rigid, "Captain, his eyes are rolling back," Carol stated softly.

Jim swore loudly as Pavel went limp and unresponsive, but couldn't react because Marla came out of the passageway with Joachim in her arms, "Khan, I'll go with you and so will your son," she called out.

Silence filled the room and Khan stared at her long enough for Spock to hit him several times with the wooden stick, knocking him to the floor unconscious, "Pavel, can you hear me?" Jim asked anxiously.

Carol knelt down next to Pavel and gently touched his skin, "Cold and clammy because of sweat," she reported in an anxious voice as she removed her jacket and put it over Pavel. "This should help."

Silently vowing to do whatever it took to get Pavel some actual help, Jim quickly got his communicator out of his pocket, "Kirk to Enterprise," he said in an anxious voice. "Beam Ensign Chekov and I up NOW."

"Captain, I will contain Khan in a secure place before I return to the ship," Spock stated tonelessly, gazing down at Khan's unconscious form and also at Carol. "Doctor Marcus, I require assistance."

Carol nodded and stood up, stepping over to Spock and Khan just as Jim and Pavel dematerialized.

* * *

The size of Sickbay overwhelmed Saavik slightly, but she kept her emotions guarded so not to make anyone think there was anything wrong with her, "Saavik, are you all right?" she suddenly heard.

Almost immediately, Saavik recognized the voice as belonging to the woman Dr. Soran had introduced to her as Commander Arianne McCoy, but her eyes were focused on the small, transparent office that was just outside of the patient area. She could see a dark haired man asleep on a cot in the corner of the small office that seemed to be decorated with books, small trinkets, and lots of family photographs.

"Commander McCoy, why is that man hibernating in that office?" Saavik asked in a toneless voice.

Arianne sighed as she saw that Leonard was asleep on the cot in his office, but she quickly looked at Saavik, "Saavik, I'm also a counselor on this ship and I was wondering if you wanted to talk to me about anything?" she asked softly as she sat down in a chair next to the bed where Saavik sat. "Would you?"

"I am not certain," Saavik replied in a softer voice as she looked at Arianne. "Where is Doctor Kirk?"

Arianne was quiet for a moment, "Saavik, Doctor Kirk and his wife were hurt very badly by a man who tried to cause problems on Deneva," she explained in a gentle, somber voice. "They've been taken care of by Doctor McCoy and Doctor Piper, but they'll need time to recover, so they're not available."

"Is there food on this ship?" Saavik asked softly, blinking as she continued to look up at Arianne.

Arianne smiled as she gazed down at the young girl, "Yes, the Enterprise has a Mess Hall and a kitchen filled with fresh food and replicators," she replied gently just as Doctor Piper came over to them with a nervous looking Charlie Evans, who was wearing a civilian sweatsuit, lingering silently at his heels

"Commander McCoy, I wonder if I might have a word?" Dr. Piper asked softly. "How are you, Saavik?"

Saavik said nothing, however, "Saavik mentioned that she was hungry, Doctor Piper," Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "I was wondering if you could perhaps free someone up to take Saavik and Charlie Evans to the Mess Hall and get them something to eat? I should probably look in on Len and the kids."

"I can free myself up since all the nurses are on duty right now," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "If Doctor McCoy is feeling up to doing rounds, I'd be grateful for the break. I'll come back in a few hours."

Arianne nodded and looked slightly surprised when Saavik slowly got up and followed Dr. Piper and Charlie from Sickbay, but she took the opportunity to move herself into Leonard's office. She silently walked to the edge of the cot and gently nudged his foot with her knee, smiling when he grunted.

"Arianne, how long have I been asleep?" Leonard asked groggily as he opened his eyes and sat up.

Arianne shrugged, "I have to do rounds, but I had a headache and needed a nap," Leonard grunted groggily as he got up and off the cot. "Darlin', could you please make sure our kids get dinner?"

"Of course, Len," Arianne replied gently as she gently hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

Leonard sighed, "Tired and I have absolutely no desire to eat, but I've got the energy to do rounds and it isn't fair to make Doctor Piper do everything while I'm still able," he replied gruffly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Len," Arianne replied gently, kissing his cheek. "If you start to feel ill, call Doctor Piper."

Nodding, Leonard released Arianne and silently left the office to do his rounds. A moment later, Arianne also left the office with the intent of gathering her children and going to the Mess Hall for dinner.

* * *

_**Medical Lab - Deneva** _

"Intriguing," Dr. Soran commented in an awed voice as he stared at the stasis pod that now held a heavily sedated Khan. "Doctor Marcus, Commander Spock, what do you want done with this criminal?"

Carol frowned, "I'd like to see if the Romulans would be willing to make an exchange," she replied softly.

"It is most illogical of you to reason that the Romulans would be willing to release your father in exchange for Khan," Spock stated tonelessly, giving Carol a look. "Khan can do nothing for them."

Carol scoffed, "I don't care about Khan," she replied coldly. "I care about rescuing my father."

"Your father promised that Joachim and I would be safe," Marla replied frostily, glaring at Carol as Joachim sat quietly at her feet with his hands folded. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Spock cleared his throat, "Lieutenant McGivers, while Doctor Soran was securing Khan in the stasis pod, I contacted Captain Kirk and he recommended that I bring you, Joachim, and Doctor Marcus up to the Enterprise," he stated tonelessly, giving Marla a thoughtful look. "Doctor Soran will attend to Khan…"

"What about Ensign Chekov, Commander?" Marla asked in a concerned voice. "He risked himself."

At that comment, Spock said nothing and before anyone else could comment, a Communications technician ran into the room and over to the console, "You have to hear this, Doctor Soran," the technician said in an urgent voice. "I was coming up to check the systems and I intercepted this."

"…Attention, government and citizens of Deneva," a gravelly voice spoke as the comms were activated and the technician looked at Dr. Soran. "By order of the Romulan government, we have come to Deneva to take Doctor Carol Marcus into custody in exchange for the release of Admiral Alexander Marcus."

Carol frowned, "Why would the Romulans want you?" Marla asked in a horrified voice.

"Doctor Marcus, I recommend that you go to the Enterprise with Lieutenant McGivers, her son, and Commander Spock right away," Dr. Doran stated urgently. "I can buy you all some time to get away."

Carol suddenly looked frightened, but watched as Marla picked Joachim up, "Khan deserves to know his son," Marla said in a somber voice as she carried Joachim over to the tube. "I cannot just leave him."

Frowning, Carol reached into her pocket and pulled out a phaser, "Lieutenant McGivers, my father ordered me to keep you and Joachim safe," she said in a commanding voice. "Get to the transporter."

"Fascinating," Spock murmured as Marla silently carried Joachim over to the transporter pad.

Carol sighed and put the phaser away, "Commander Spock, I will come up after I have received word that Lieutenant McGivers and Joachim are on board," she stated. "Please accompany them up."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but joined Marla and Joachim on the transporter pad, "I will talk to Doctor Soran about what to do with Khan and then I will come up," Carol promised as she worked the controls.

* * *

_**Observation Deck - U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"Ensign Chekov?" Pavel heard Lorian say in a toneless voice. "My father sent me to locate you."

Pavel looked up at Lorian through his red eyes, "I do not vish to see anyvone," he replied softly.

"My father was most insistent that you accompany me to Sickbay for an examination by Doctor McCoy and a discussion with Commander McCoy," Lorian stated tonelessly. "You appear to be physically ill."

Pavel responded by turning his head back to the window and hugging himself protectively, "Ensign Chekov, I do apologize," Lorian spoke as he moved closer to Pavel and pressed down on his shoulder.

Almost immediately, Pavel toppled forward unconscious, but Lorian caught him before he hit the floor.

* * *

_**Captain's Ready Room/Bridge** _

"You did _what_ to Ensign Chekov?!" Jim asked in a shocked voice as he gazed at Lorian with wide eyes.

Lorian raised an eyebrow as he sat down across from his father, "I administered a nerve pinch to Ensign Chekov when it became apparent that he would not leave the Observation Deck willingly," he explained in a toneless voice, quickly gazing at George, who was sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Peter.

Jim remained silent, but suddenly felt very apprehensive, "It was concerning, Father, that I was able to carry Ensign Chekov to Sickbay without any assistance," Lorian stated softly. "He is a fully grown adult."

"Doctor McCoy will take care of Ensign Chekov, Lorian," Jim replied softly. "Have you boys eaten?"

Lorian sighed, "George has, but I have not," he replied tonelessly. "I do not think Peter has either."

Jim nodded, "I'm not all sure as to what Peter likes to eat, though," he replied in a worried voice.

As if Peter had heard his name, he suddenly woke and looked scared, "Crap," Jim breathed anxiously as he got up, walked over to the couch, and quickly picked up Peter. "It's okay, Peter. Uncle Jim's here."

"Father, where are Uncle Sam and Aunt Aurelan?" George asked in a quiet voice. "Are they okay?"

Jim sighed, "They were hurt by a man who tried to attack the planet and they're both in Sickbay with serious injuries," he replied in a somber voice as he looked at George. "Peter needs looking after…"

Suddenly, Jim's computer beeped, "Captain Kirk, incoming transmission from President Pike of Starfleet Earth," an automated voice spoke. "Incoming transmission from President Pike. Priority Alpha."

"Lorian, can you take Peter and George to the Mess for dinner, please?" Jim asked nervously.

Understanding that the call was most likely important, Lorian stood and took Peter from his father just as George got off the couch. The three young boys left the room in silence and Jim silently took a seat behind his desk, ignoring his shaking hands as he activated the transmission and swallowed anxiously.

"President Pike, thank you for responding to my message so quickly," Jim spoke in an official voice.

* * *

_**Shuttlebay - Deneva** _

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Doctor Marcus?" Dr. Soran asked as they loaded the very light stasis pod into the back of one of Deneva's smallest, yet fastest shuttles. "This seems rather inhumane."

Carol chuckled, "It's hardly inhumane, Doctor Soran," she replied calmly. "The shuttle is programmed to deliver Khan to wherever the rest of the Auguments are and it will be on autopilot the entire time."

"What if the Romulans try to stop it?" Dr. Soran asked in a concerned voice. "They are quite powerful."

Carol smirked as she and Dr. Soran left the shuttle and it closed up, set to initiate takeoff in ten seconds after closing up, "The Romulans aren't interested in Khan anymore," she replied softly. "They want me."

"Let's get you to the Enterprise before the Romulans try and find you again," Dr. Soran stated worriedly.

As the shuttle powered up and the launch doors opened, Carol followed Dr. Soran from the shuttlebay.

* * *

_**Romulan Bird of Prey** _

"Commander, a shuttle is being launched from the shuttle hangar on Deneva," a Romulan replied as he manned the Operations station with an expression of fear on his face. "One life sign aboard, very faint."

The Commander narrowed his eyes, "The shuttle appears to be on autopilot, sir," the officer continued.

"That Carol Marcus is smart, but not too smart for us," the Commander replied in a cunning voice as he looked at the Ops officer. "See if you can lock on to Carol Marcus's lifesign and energize at my order."

Nodding, the Commander started working the controls, "Scanning, Commander," he replied tonelessly.

* * *

_**Mess Hall – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

Grateful that Joanna was there to help keep Charlie, Amanda, Kathy, and Zachary focused on their food, Arianne gazed around the crowded room and saw several junior officers eating, but she was also surprised to see Spock standing with Marla and Joachim, "I'll be right back," Arianne spoke softly.

Without waiting to see reactions from any of her kids, Arianne moved away from the table, "Commander Spock, Marla, how are you?" she asked softly as she approached them.

"Arianne, it's been a while," Marla replied in a nervous voice. "I want to thank you for helping me."

Arianne nodded, "Commander McCoy, I wonder if we might be able to have a private word?" Spock broke in, his tone neutral and his expression just as neutral. "Lieutenant, welcome to the Enterprise."

Marla smiled just as Dr. Piper came into the Mess Hall with Saavik and Charlie Evans nervously clinging to each of his hands, "Commander Spock, we can have a word now if you'd like?" Arianne asked softly.

Spock nodded and silently left the room without acknowledging anyone, "Doctor Piper, would you please help Lieutenant McGivers and her son?" Arianne asked softly. "They are here as our guests."

"Of course, Commander McCoy," Dr. Piper said in a kind voice. "Be sure you have some dinner."

Arianne nodded and silently left the Mess Hall, "Joanna, is Papa going to eat supper?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," Joanna replied in a gentle voice. "If you guys don't eat, he'll worry, though."

Charlie frowned, "Joanna, is Papa sick?" he asked worriedly. "He goes to bed really early all the time."

Joanna caught sight of Dr. Piper silently listening in on their conversation and shrugged, "Charlie, you've got to eat your food," she said in a firm voice. "I'm sure Daddy is going to eat dinner when he's able."

"Daddy didn't eat dinner last night," Charlie argued softly as he continued eating. "He was really busy."

Joanna frowned, but said nothing; it was obvious to her that her father not being able to eat because of the cancer treatment he had started, but she didn't know how she could explain that to her siblings.

"How come you're not eating, Jo?" Kathy spoke up, her mouth filled with food. "This is really yummy."

Joanna sighed and began to eat her dinner, hoping that both of her parents and Pavel would be okay.

* * *

**_Romulan Bird of Prey_ **

Expecting to see the Enterprise's Transporter Room, Carol opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she was in a strange Transporter Room facing two Romulans, "Ah, Doctor Marcus," the Commander said in an amused voice as he stepped forward. "We intercepted your transport just as you were leaving."

"Why am I here?" Carol asked in an anxious voice, not moving off of the pad. "What do you want?"

The Commander raised his eyebrows as the door slid open and two guards brought a trembling, badly beaten Admiral Marcus into the room, "We'll be sending your father back to the Enterprise," he said in an amused voice. "You will come with us to Romulus to meet with the Senate and be of help to us."

"And if I refuse?" Carol asked in an anxious voice. "Are you going to force me to come with you?"

Shaking his head, the Commander scoffed, "No, I'd simply give my guards the order to execute your father right here, Doctor Marcus," he replied coldly. "You see that he's already endured interrogation."

"Father?" Carol asked in an anxious voice, frowning when he didn't respond. "What did you do to him?"

The Commander said nothing as the guards dumped Admiral Marcus on the transporter pad and forcefully pulled Carol to the floor, "Your father is a weak old man who has no strength left for talking," he said in a commanding voice as he leered at Carol. "We need you to carry out his information."

Before Carol could reply, the guards marched her from the room, "Beam Admiral Marcus over to the Enterprise," the Commander barked angrily. "I am going to make sure that they cannot follow us."

"Yes, Commander," the transporter officer replied as the Commander stormed out of the room.

* * *

_**Sickbay – U.S.S. Enterprise** _

"Doctor McCoy?" Leonard heard Scotty's voice speak in a worried tone. "I brought ye dinner."

Leonard looked up from the stylus he had been working on and saw Scotty lingering at the edge of Pavel's bed holding a small dinner box, "How's the lad doing, anyway? He looks as sick as a dog."

"He's in shock and on fluids and nutria drips right now," Leonard replied as he stood up and set the stylus on the bedside tray. "Scotty, I'm grateful for the food, but I don't really have an appetite."

Scotty nodded thoughtfully, "A side effect of the treatment?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I've only had one so far," Leonard replied tiredly. "I was warned that there would be side effects."

Again, Scotty nodded and set the box on the other tray, "I saw Captain Kirk's brother and sister in law on my way in here and I was wondering if they're gonna be all right?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not sure, Scotty," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "If Doctor Piper was here, I'd go to bed already."

Scotty frowned as Leonard coughed and massaged his neck, "A while back, Pavel gave me the recipe for that special drink he made me when I was doing preventative treatment," Leonard said in a tired voice as he walked around the bed. "It combats the symptoms of the treatments and it has a decent taste."

"I can replicate it for ye," Scotty offered, figuring a drink was better than nothing. "Ye need nutrition."

Leonard shrugged and silently looked up at the monitor above Pavel's bed, "I'm trying to do the best I can to deal with this cancer on the Enterprise," he replied tiredly. "We're really far from Earth and…"

"It's no trouble, lad," Scotty cut in firmly. "If the recipe's in the replicator, I can make it for ye."

Grateful that so many people on the ship cared about him, Leonard nodded, "The information's on a blue PADD on my shelf and it'll tell you how to replicate it," he replied tiredly. "Scotty, thank you."

Scotty nodded and cheerfully walked off to the office, leaving Leonard to watch over Pavel alone.

* * *

_**Counseling Office** _

"I am somewhat gratified that you made time in your busy schedule to talk with me, Commander McCoy," Spock stated tonelessly as he sat on the counseling couch and looked at Arianne, who had taken a seat in a chair across from the couch to help Spock be more at ease. "I find it difficult to discuss personal issues, but seeing as you have done the same with me, I felt comfortable approaching you."

Arianne nodded, "What's on your mind, Spock?" she asked in a gentle voice as she smiled at him.

"I have often had negative feelings about my hybrid lineage, but Nyota has never held it against me under any circumstance," Spock stated uneasily. "However, it has posed a problem in terms of our desire to have a family and my mixed lineage is the reason for that. We tried very hard to conceive naturally after I was well enough to, but were unsuccessful. Through the help of Vulcan fertility medication and treatments, we ended up being able to conceive and have a healthy daughter."

Completely able to empathize with Spock and Nyota's struggle since it had taken her so long to get to the point where she could get pregnant, Arianne nodded, "Now that Amanda is older, I have been sensing Nyota's desire to add to our family, but she has not brought it up to me," Spock stated softly. "I suspect that she does not wish to make me feel guilty about my fertility issues and I do feel guilt."

"Spock, you don't need to carry that burden alone," Arianne replied gently. "Nyota loves you and she always will, so you do not need to be afraid to confide in her. Her love for you will never change."

Spock was silent for several seconds, "It's not something you need to make a decision on tonight," Arianne continued, seeing the nervousness in Spock's expression. "If you need to, meditate on it."

Before Spock could reply, there was a small wooshing sound and the glass on the windows suddenly shattered into a million pieces, showering both Spock and Arianne in glass. Spock immediately rose, grabbed Arianne from her chair, and pulled her to the floor, carefully shielding her from any debris.

"Are you injured?" Spock asked in a toneless voice that was laced with concern as they remained there.

Arianne shook her head, "We will slowly crawl out into the corridor and then report this incident to the Captain," Spock stated in a toneless voice as he moved into a crawl position. "Slowly and carefully…"

Nodding, Arianne got into proper position and sighed anxiously as she and Spock began to crawl towards the door, frowning as she heard the sounds of weapons fire, "Spock, we're being attacked," she said in an anxious voice as they reached the door. "You have to get to the Bridge and I have to get…"

Screams of both adults and children filled Arianne's ears as the doors slid open, "The children," Arianne finished in an anxious voice as she and Spock crawled out into the hallway. "I hope nobody's hurt."

"I will assist you in evacuating the Mess Hall," Spock stated tonelessly. "You cannot do it alone."

* * *

_**Bridge** _

Filled with anxiety about his chat with President Pike, Jim hurried on to the Bridge and saw damaged consoles, a cracked viewscreen, and injured people, "Report!" he shouted as he ran to his chair.

"Captain, we've taken damage on multiple decks," Nyota, who was worried about whether or not Spock and Amanda were okay, reported in an anxious voice. "Reports are coming in from all over the ship."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and his eyes widened as the lift suddenly opened and an anxious Lorian came on to the Bridge with a wailing Peter in his arms and George at his heels, "Father, I was in the turbolift on my way to the Mess Hall when I heard unusual noises," Lorian replied anxiously. "I…"

"You did the right thing by coming straight to me, kids," Jim replied as he ran over to the kids.

Lorian nodded and brought George and Peter on to the Bridge, "You boys sit in my chair while I help the others figure out what's going on," Jim ordered in an anxious voice. "Mister Stiles, any idea what…?"

"Captain, we're getting a message from the Transporter Room," Nyota suddenly cut in. "It's urgent."

Jim frowned and turned towards Nyota as Lorian, George, and Peter squished into the Captain's chair and Peter started to calm down, "Mister Kyle reports that someone has been beamed aboard," she reported in an anxious voice as she listened to Kyle speak. "He says that it's Admiral Marcus, sir."

"What?!" Jim asked in an anxious, concerned voice. "Is…is there any sign of Doctor Carol Marcus?"

Before Nyota could reply, the viewscreen suddenly came on and Jim, Nyota, Stiles, Hikaru, Lorian, George, Peter, and the rest of the Bridge officers watched in horror as a Romulan vessel decloaked, sent a few shots at the Enterprise, and cloaked again, "Tractor beam!" Jim ordered in an anxious voice.

Unfortunately, the Romulan vessel cloaked again and Jim stood there for a moment, wide eyed and in shock about what happened, "Get Medical to the Transporter Room NOW," he finally ordered in a sharp voice, horrified to realize that the Romulans most likely had Carol on their ship as a prisoner and hoping that Admiral Marcus would live to be able to explain what exactly happened.

* * *

_**Please read and provide reviews with detail! I love hearing how the story was liked, etc.** _


	13. Starting Back Towards Home

"Captain's Log, supplemental," Jim stated tiredly into the small recording device he held in his hand while sitting in the chair of his battered Ready Room. "The Enterprise took quite a beating 24 hours ago and the Romulan vessel who attacked us has not been heard from or seen since. It seems only 'logical' that they would have gone to warp as soon as they cloaked, meaning they are long gone with Carol…"

The door chime suddenly sounded and Jim quickly saved and shut off the device, "Come in," Jim said, quickly hiding the recording device in his pocket as Spock came into the room. "Ah, Commander Spock."

"Captain, I have come to deliver today's duty roster," Spock explained as he held out a PADD to Jim.

Jim nodded, took the PADD, and skimmed it, "Why is Doctor Piper listed for Sickbay duty after he pulled the night shift?" he asked in a concerned voice as he looked up at Spock. "Where's Doctor McCoy?"

"Captain, as I was preparing for my shift, I got a message that Doctor McCoy was ill and would be unable to work in Sickbay today," Spock stated tonelessly. "I can only assume he is in his quarters resting."

Frowning, Jim got up with the PADD still in his hand, "Have all stations reported in yet?" he asked in a tired voice as he came around the desk. "I've got to share President Pike's orders with the crew."

"All stations have reported in, but repairs are going rather slowly," Spock replied tonelessly. "Mister Scott has notified me that we are only able to travel on impulse power for the next little while."

Jim nodded and followed Spock on to the Bridge where Nyota, Hikaru, Stiles, Scotty, Giotto, Christine, and a few other officers all waited at their stations for orders, "Uhura, open a ship-wide communication," he ordered in a commanding voice. "I've received new orders from Command."

"Channel open, sir," Nyota replied, frowning as Jim walked over to his chair and slowly sat down.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Jim tapped the conn, "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk speaking," he spoke in a commanding voice. "In light of what happened on Deneva, we have received orders from Starfleet Command to return to Earth for repairs, debriefing, and mandatory shore leave."

Gasps filled the Bridge, but Jim ignored them and tapped the conn off, "Mister Scott estimates that on impulse, the journey back to Earth could take up to a month if not longer," Spock stated tonelessly.

"I understand, Spock," Jim replied in a tired voice. "Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel to Doctor Soran."

Nyota nodded and Dr. Soran's face immediately appeared on the screen, "Captain Kirk, I take it that the Enterprise is prepared to leave?" Dr. Soran asked in a kind voice. "Where is your ship headed next?"

"Actually, Doctor Soran, we've been ordered back to Earth," Jim replied somberly. "For repairs."

Dr. Soran nodded, "I will take care of the colony until Doctor Kirk and his family are able to come back, you have my word," he replied in a somber voice. "I must go and help the residents re-settle in."

The screen faded to black and Jim sighed, "Mister Stiles, set a course for Earth at impulse," he ordered, not sure if Sam, Aurelan, and Peter would ever get back to Deneva. "Engage at your leisure, please."

Stiles, however, remained silent and looking out at space, "Mister Stiles?" Jim asked in a firm voice.

"Captain, I request permission to be excused," Stiles replied in an uncertain voice. "I am not well."

Before Jim could reply, Scotty got up from his station and walked down to the Navigation station, "Are ye all right, lad?" Scotty asked Stiles in a low voice. "You've been quiet since ye came on duty."

"I didn't sleep well last night," Stiles lied, knowing he couldn't tell anyone the truth until he knew it.

Scotty frowned, "Mister Stiles, you're relieved of duty until you can get some proper rest," Jim spoke up, suspicious about whether or not Stiles didn't want to work on the Bridge with Spock there. "Dismissed."

Nodding, Stiles got up and slowly made his way off of the Bridge, not looking at any of the Bridge crew.

"Lieutenant Uhura, get someone up here to take over Navigation," Jim ordered. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked groggily as he felt a poke in his hand. "You already took blood."

Dr. Piper sighed patiently as he hooked a dripline to Leonard's hand and set the box on the bedside table, "You've got to stay hydrated even if you can't eat or drink, Doctor McCoy," he replied calmly.

"The only thing I can keep down for longer than an hour is that drink Chekov made me, but I just don't want to get out of bed to make it," Leonard said in a distressed voice. "I started having chills at two in the morning and I started throwing up at three. Arianne tried to help me as best she could, but…"

Dr. Piper nodded and stepped back, "I should order you to Sickbay, but I just think you need some rest and I'll run some blood tests to see why you're reacting so violently to this treatment," he replied in a calming voice. "You may be the Chief Medical Officer, but you're not the only doctor on board anymore and I suspect that part of your violent reaction has to do with you not resting after you did treatment."

Too exhausted to offer any explanation or defense, Leonard grunted and closed his eyes, allowing Dr. Piper to pack up his medkit and leave the room quietly, "Thank you for coming, Doctor Piper," Arianne said in an apologetic voice as she looked up from her computer. "Len didn't want to go to Sickbay."

"It's actually better for him if he doesn't," Dr. Piper replied gently. "It's much quieter here."

Arianne nodded, "Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary usually don't come back here until the afternoon, so Leonard will have plenty of time to rest," she said in a relieved voice. "I don't have a lot to do right now, so I'm just doing some research and I'll be happy to keep an eye on Leonard while he rests."

"I'll leave this with you, then," Dr. Piper said cheerfully, handing Arianne the medkit. "Have a good day."

Arianne smiled as Dr. Piper left and then she turned back to the information that she was reading about an accelerated PhD program offered through Starfleet Academy for any department. She was not only thinking about doing it herself, she was also thinking of presenting the idea to Pavel as a sort of therapy.

* * *

**_Sickbay_ **

Pavel's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up, confused to see that he was in Sickbay with driplines in his arm and hand, "Pavel, it's all right," he suddenly heard an anxious voice say. "Just stay in bed, okay?"

Feeling rather shaky, Pavel looked up and saw Nurse Chapel standing beside his bed, "Doctor Piper will talk to you when he gets back," Nurse Chapel explained gently. "You're on medical restriction."

"How deed I geet back here?" Pavel asked in a shaky voice, not sure how he escaped Khan's clutches.

Christine sighed patiently, "The Captain brought you back to the ship while Mister Spock dealt with Khan," she explained in a gentle, reassuring voice. "We're heading back to Earth for repairs right now."

"Prezeedent Pike vill probably vant to talk to me," Pavel replied softly. "I vas trying to help ze Kirks."

Christine nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "You were being very brave," she replied in an uncertain voice, not sure if she should page Dr. Piper or Commander McCoy to talk with Pavel.

"Khan vas only trying to help his family," Pavel spoke softly. "Zat vas vhy he took my blood."

Christine suddenly looked very uncomfortable and didn't know what to say, "Eef you do not vant to seet vith me, you do not hawe to," Pavel said nervously, seeing that he had made her uncomfortable.

"Pavel, I'm not uncomfortable," Christine replied nervously. "I just want to make sure you stay here."

Before Pavel could reply, Dr. Piper came into Sickbay and Christine immediately looked at him, "Ensign Chekov, it's good to see you awake," Dr. Piper commented pleasantly as he walked over to the bed.

Pavel nodded, "Vhere is Doctor MeeCoy?" he asked in a shaky voice. "He eez the doctor een charge."

"Doctor McCoy's not on duty today," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "How are you feeling now, Ensign?"

Pavel looked down at his blanket, "Wery veak," he replied in an ashamed voice. "I do not mean to."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "You've been through a traumatic event."

Pavel swallowed hard, but said nothing, "...Doctor Kirk, you shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Christine said in an anxious voice as she suddenly spotted Sam slowly get up off his bed using his good arm and walk over to the bed where Aurelan lay unconscious and tubed. "Doctor Kirk, please go back to bed."

Sam, however, sat down on the chair beside Aurelan's bed and gently took hold of her hand before he rested his head on the edge of the bed, "Nurse Chapel, why don't you go see if Captain Kirk is available to come down here and spend time with his brother?" Dr. Piper asked in a low, but gentle voice.

Nurse Chapel nodded and silently left Sickbay, "Ensign Chekov, would you like something to eat?" Dr. Piper asked, looking at Pavel while keeping an eye on Sam. "I can replicate you a light meal."

"Eez Meesus Keerk going to die?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice as he watched Sam and Aurelan.

Dr. Piper frowned and quickly drew the curtain around Pavel's bed just enough that he could block Pavel's view of Sam and Aurelan, "Ensign Chekov, just sit here quietly and I'll get you some food," he said in an anxious voice, activating the stasis field so that Pavel couldn't try and escape. "Relax."

Pavel sighed and as Dr. Piper left the curtained area, he curled forward into a ball and cried softly.

* * *

_**Recreation Room** _

"Joanna?" Joanna heard Zachary ask in a quiet voice as she silently worked on assignment that was on a stylus and easy to hold on her lap while sitting in the corner of the Rec Room. "Can you read to us?"

Joanna looked up and saw Zachary and Kathy standing at her feet with their styluses under their arms and eager expressions on their young faces. She also saw Yeoman Rand sitting at the work table with Charlie while Amanda, Peter, and George sat nearby, all of them focused on various schoolwork.

"Where's Yeoman Barrows?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice. "She teaches you guys, doesn't she?"

Zachary frowned, "She likes teaching Kathy, but she thinks I'm a freak because I finish my work way faster than a little kid is supposed to," he replied in a sad voice. "She said I remind her of some guy named Doctor Marcus and that older kid that lives in Engineering, Charlie Evans, from that ship."

Joanna looked surprised, "Zachary, you're not a freak because stuff comes easy to you," she replied in a concerned tone, her assignment forgotten. "Now, Yeoman Barrows shouldn't call you names and she definitely shouldn't walk out on what she's supposed to be doing. I want to tell Mom and Daddy…"

"What are you going to tell your parents, Joanna?" Yeoman Barrows asked in a stern voice, having overheard Joanna's comment as she came back into the Rec Room. "Are you writing in Standard?"

Joanna frowned, "Zachary said you called him a freak," she replied in an upset voice. "Why?"

"Tonia, Joanna, what's going on?" Yeoman Rand asked softly as she looked up from the table.

Tonia scowled, "Zachary told me that Tonia called him a freak, Miss Rand," Joanna spoke up.

"Tonia, can I have a word with you?" Yeoman Rand asked as she stood up. "Keep working, Charlie."

Worried that her parents would become upset if they heard of the trouble at school, Joanna stood up and gathered her things, "It's all right, I think I'm going to work on this somewhere else," she said anxiously. "If you don't want to work with Zachary, he can always come back to our quarters with me."

"I can work with both Charlie and Zachary," Yeoman Rand replied gently. "Tonia, work with Kathy."

Tonia nodded and Joanna promptly left the Rec Room to avoid causing more of a scene.

* * *

Grateful to be underway even if it was back to Earth for repairs and shore leave, Scotty strolled into Engineering and saw Keenser sitting on a bench with Saavik, who was wearing boots, slacks, and an oversized sweater and holding a stylus, "Hello there, Saavik," Scotty said in a cheerful voice.

"Mister Keenser was keeping me company," Saavik spoke softly. "I like being in here a lot."

Scotty nodded, "Engineering's not a good place for a child tae be, though," he replied worriedly.

"Lorian and Charlie are in here too, but they're working somewhere else," Saavik replied softly.

Scotty frowned, looked around, and was both relieved and concerned to see Lorian and Charlie Evans sitting in his office chairs with styluses in their hands. Keenser grunted and Scotty sighed in defeat.

"If ye sit in my office, ye can stay in here for a while," Scotty replied in a gentle voice. "On ye go."

Saavik stood up, "I heard we are headed to Earth," she said nervously. "What will happen to me?"

Scotty frowned, as he had no idea what would happen to Dr. Marcus, Charlie Evans, Saavik, or Dr. Kirk and his family once they reached Earth, "I dunnae know what to tell ye, lass," he replied softly.

Saavik nodded and sighed, "Do you think I could find Joanna McCoy?" she asked softly. "I haven't been on this ship very long, but she came into the Sickbay and talked to me when it was really late and I couldn't sleep because I was having bad dreams. A tall Vulcan man with dark hair also came to…"

"That would be Commander Spock," Scotty replied calmly. "How late did Joanna visit yeh, lass?"

Saavik was quiet for a moment, "She talked to me until I fell asleep," she replied softly. "And then when I woke up in the morning, the Vulcan man was there with some soup that he called pleeomeek."

Scotty nodded, "Have ye told Commander McCoy any o this?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I do not wish to disturb her," Saavik replied softly. "Although, she is the ship's counselor, right?"

Scotty smiled, "Aye lass, she is," he replied reassuringly. "I bet she'd make time to talk to ye."

"Perhaps when I am done with my daily lessons," Saavik replied tonelessly. "I am not yet finished."

Amused at how much Saavik reminded him of Spock, Scotty grinned, "Don't work too hard," he said in a cheerful voice, relieved that Saavik and Keenser were getting along so well. "I'll look in on ye in a bit."

Saavik nodded and her eyes quickly drifted back to her schoolwork, calmed by Keenser's presence.

Suddenly remembering that Stiles had been sick all morning anfd probably was starving for company in his solitude, Scotty decided to get his colleague a healthy snack and provide him some company. As Scotty left Engineering, he reasoned that since they were headed back to Earth, he had the time to visit.

* * *

_John,_

_I finally got that Romulan loving brat, Joanna, to crack. Want to have a game of poker later?_

_Tonia_

Frowning at the sick feeling settling over him, Stiles shut off his computer, got up from his desk, and walked over to the replicator. He had been subject to Tonia's xenophobic rants about Joanna during their date the night before and Tonia had made it clear that she would get the upper hand on her.

"Chamomile tea, hot," Stiles said in an anxious voice, hoping that he would start to feel better soon.

The door chime beeped and Stiles looked up from the tea he was swilling, "Come in," he replied softly.

Stiles sighed as the doors slid open and Scotty came into the room holding a small container that contained his personal recipe of chicken soup, "Commander Scott, what are you doing here?" he asked in a nervous voice as he sipped his tea. "I expected that the Captain would keep you rather busy."

"We're on our way back tae Earth on impulse power and I've got technicians assessing the warp core, so I have a little time," Scotty replied in a reassuring voice. "I thought I'd visit ye and give ye some chicken soup tae see if it would help ye feel better. You're not looking much better than you did earlier."

Stiles shrugged, "I've not been in the mood to rest, sir," he replied softly. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Aye, lad," Scotty replied in a reassuring voice, frowning as Stiles walked over to his desk. "What's up?"

Stiles quickly turned on the computer, showing the message that Tonia sent him, "I'm a little troubled by this message that Tonia Barrows sent me and I don't know how to handle it," he explained in a guilt-ridden voice as he moved away from the screen so Scotty could read the message. "See, Tonia and I have been getting together now and then, but last night she went on a very rude rant about Joanna…"

Scotty frowned as he read the message, "I couldn't face the Captain and the other Bridge staff without knowing what to do," Stiles explained as he sipped his tea. "I've been in counseling to ease my feelings about my own xenophobia and my past, but when Tonia started going on about Joanna McCoy, I…"

"Ye did the right thing in telling me, lad," Scotty replied in a concerned voice. "It makes sense now why Tonia only wants tae teach Charlie and Kathy all the time. I guess she doesn't like unique individuals."

Stiles nodded and set his cup down on the desk, "The firs' thing I need to do is find Joanna and make sure she's all right," Scotty stated in a concerned voice. "I also need to tell her parents about this."

"Commander Scott, can I go work in weapons control with Tomlinson for a while?" Stiles asked nervously, not wanting Tonia to know he told on her. "I need to keep my mind a bit busy."

Scotty nodded, "A bit of work might be good for you right now," he replied calmly.

* * *

_**Sickbay** _

"Sam?"

Sam lifted his head and was surprised to see Jim standing at the end of Aurelan's bed, "Nurse Chapel told me that you're refusing to listen to medical advice," Jim commented softly. "What's up?"

"Don't start nagging like a mother hen, James," Sam replied crossly. "Why aren't you on the Bridge?"

Jim sighed patiently, "We're headed back to Earth on impulse power and I got told that you're being a difficult patient, so why do you think I'm down here?" he replied calmly. "How's Aurelan doing?"

"Doctor Piper put her in a medicated coma," Sam replied gruffly. "Her heart took some bad damage."

Jim frowned and nodded, "You were injured too, Sam," he replied firmly. "You also need to rest."

Before Sam could reply, Marla McGivers came into Sickbay wearing civilian clothes and leading Joachim by the hand. Jim and Sam watched curiously as she led Joachim into the back of the large patient bay.

"Lieutenant!" Jim called out anxiously. "Sam, how often does Lieutenant McGivers come in here?"

Sam shrugged, "She's asked me about Khan once when she's been in here and I don't know what to tell her," he replied in a concerned, tired voice. "Jim, by the way, where is Doctor Marcus? I haven't seen…"

"She was captured by Romulans," Jim replied in a somber voice. "I don't know exactly what happened."

Seeing that Marla had overheard Jim and was now approaching them with Joachim, Sam's eyes widened, "Captain, can you please repeat that?" she asked nervously. "Carol was captured?"

There was a heavy silence and a loud sob suddenly filled the Sickbay, "Oh no," Marla muttered in an anxious voice. "Anthony's been visiting his father and I think he just overheard our conversation."

Almost immediately, Dr. Piper came out of a curtained off area and hurried towards the area where Admiral Marcus was recovering, "Where's Doctor McCoy?" Sam asked in a tired, worried voice.

"Off duty," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Sam, you really need to get some rest. Go back to bed."

Sam scoffed, "Jim, I'll have nightmares about that Khan guy again if I sleep," he replied in a calmer voice as he gazed up at his younger brother. "Can't you get me a wheelchair and take me for a bit of a walk?"

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded, seeing the pleading look in Sam's eyes, "I can wheel you around the deck, but I'd better not take you in a turbolift just yet," he replied gently. "Is that all right?"

"You'd best ask the doctor if that's all right, Captain," Jim suddenly heard Dr. Piper say in a gentle tone.

Jim turned to see Dr. Piper standing there looking amused, "Captain, Admiral Marcus is awake and wants to talk to you," Dr. Piper stated softly. "And Doctor Kirk, I would like a few words with you."

Sam sighed and Jim silently made his way to the back of the patient bay, stopping just outside of the small isolation room where Admiral Marcus was resting in bed. Jim saw Admiral Marcus sitting up with an arm around Anthony, who was crying into the bed, while his other hand was resting on his chest.

"Admiral Marcus, how are you feeling?" Jim asked softly as he entered the room. "I heard that you…"

Admiral Marcus raised an eyebrow, "That I wanted to talk to you?" he asked tiredly. "Yes, I do."

"I guess you heard about your daughter being captured," Jim replied nervously. "I don't know why she was, but the Enterprise was damaged by Romulans and we've been ordered back to Earth."

Admiral Marcus nodded and Anthony suddenly sprang up, slamming Jim against the glass, "Do you mean to tell me that we're abandoning my sister?!" Anthony shouted angrily as he glared at Jim.

"Anthony, no!" Admiral Marcus cried in an anxious voice. "Captain, please, Anthony's not well…"

Anthony, however, growled and was suddenly taken aback when Pavel, who had heard the commotion and assumed that the Captain was in danger, barrelled into the room and grabbed Anthony off Jim.

"You do not hurt my Keptin," Pavel growled, squealing as Anthony slammed him to the floor.

Pavel and Anthony struggled for several minutes before Pavel shakily pulled free and Anthony's eyes widened, "W-what am I doing?" Anthony asked in an anxious voice. "Did I hurt you, Captain?"

Trembling anxiously, Anthony hurried back to his father's bedside and resumed his previous position in the chair, "I don't know what happened," Anthony said anxiously. "I just felt so mad about Carol…"

"It's all right, son," Admiral Marcus said in a calming voice. "Captain, I sincerely apologize."

Deeply rattled at how much Anthony had acted like Khan in that brief moment, Pavel slowly got to his feet and hugged himself protectively as he edged out of the room, "Excuse me, Admiral," Jim said in an anxious voice, worried that Pavel would go and do something drastic. "Feel better, Doctor Marcus."

* * *

Swallowing hard, Joanna silently entered her family's quarters and was relieved to see that the living room was empty. She silently set her stylus down on the table and immediately froze at hearing noise.

"Who's there?" Joanna heard her father ask in a tired voice. "Arianne, are you back already?"

Joanna frowned as her father came out into the living room in his civvies, "Jo?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he stared at his eldest daughter, deeply confused. "Did school let out for the day already?"

Leonard frowned when he noticed tears in Joanna's eyes, "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I don't want to be taught by Yeoman Barrows anymore," Joanna replied sadly. "She doesn't like me."

Even though Leonard was confused as to what happened, he didn't want to press Joanna further without Arianne included in the discussion, "Do you still have work to do?" he asked in a tired voice.

Joanna nodded, "Okay, why don't you work on the rest of what you have to do today while I get myself something to eat and shower?" Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I'm off duty, so after I'm done, we can go for a walk or something as long as you have your work done. Do you need any help first of all?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Joanna replied softly. "Do you want me to take that dripline out of your hand?"

Leonard scowled at seeing the dripline was still in his hand, "Doctor Piper insisted on putting this thing in my hand," he growled, giving Joanna a curious look as she gently removed it. "Thank you, Jo."

Before Joanna could reply, the door chime sounded and the door slid open, "Scotty?" Leonard asked in a tired voice, confused at how relieved Scotty looked to see Joanna there. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothin'," Scotty replied nervously, wanting to keep Stiles' information secret. "I'll see yeh both later."

The door slid shut and Leonard shook his head as he walked off to the bathroom, leaving Joanna alone.

* * *

**_Ceti Alpha V_ **

Pain shot through Khan's body as he opened his eyes and realized that he was in a pod, but that the door had broken open. Ignoring the pain, Khan slowly pulled himself out of the pod and looked around at the jungle-like planet that he was now on; it was obvious he was in the middle of a very small glade.

 _That man named Spock is responsible for this._ Khan thought bitterly as he shakily walked through the glade and gasped when he saw the cargo ship crashed in a patch of grass just in front of a waterfall.

"My family," Khan muttered anxiously as he ran through the tall grass and saw that the door had been broken open, most likely as a result of an unstable landing velocity. "Oh, I cannot lose my family."

Listening to the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, Khan climbed into the cargo ship and began to anxiously walk through the rows of cryotubes, carefully checking the biosign panel on each one to see who had and had not survived the crash. It didn't take Khan long to realize that three cryotubes were empty; one woman and two men were missing and Khan immediately blamed Andrei Chekov for that.

"Us test subjects him and his disgusting crew wanted to experiment on," Khan growled, both heartsick and angry that he had allowed himself and others to be taken by a man carrying only false promises.

Khan was silent for a moment and bowed his head, "Blessed be those who died at the hands of those barbaric Russian scientists," he hissed in an angry voice. "Curse Spock for sending me to die here."

Silence was the only reply Khan received and he glared up at the broken computer for a moment before a thought suddenly came to mind, "That child that needed my blood to survive; I still can get to him…"

Khan's eyes gleamed manically, "I shall have my revenge in time," he promised in a dark, amused voice.

* * *

Silently hoping that nobody would be angry at her presence, Saavik silently stepped off the turbolift and gazed around the Bridge, seeing that Commander McCoy was sitting at a station, but not doing a lot.

Saavik silently made her way across the Bridge, unaware that Spock, Nyota, and the other officers were watching her with curiosity, "Commander McCoy, may I have a moment of your time?" she asked as she approached the chair Arianne was sitting in, unaware that Hikaru was now watching her movements.

Arianne turned around and smiled, "Of course, Saavik," she replied warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I am in need of a listening ear," Saavik replied softly, gazing up at her. "May I talk to you privately?"

Arianne silently looked at Spock and Spock nodded, "We can go to my office and talk if you'd like," she offered as she stood up. "I'm sure Commander Spock can find someone else to run Navigation."

Saavik nodded and silently walked alongside Arianne up to the turbolift and as they disappeared into the turbolift, Nyota silently got up and walked over to the command chair, "Spock, isn't Saavik supposed to remain under adult supervision?" she asked in a quiet voice as she looked down at her Vulcan husband.

"I have learned that Yeoman Barrows does not wish to teach her and many personnel are quite busy, so those who are available to supervise do the best they are able to do," Spock replied tonelessly, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at his wife. "Commander McCoy, Doctor McCoy, Doctor Piper, and myself make ourselves available to help Saavik and the other refugee children whenever we are able to do so."

Nyota nodded and frowned, "Spock, she's a child," she replied anxiously. "She cannot wander all over…"

"I am aware that Saavik is a child," Spock replied tonelessly. "However, given the fact that some people on the Enterprise have an aversion to interacting with those of a different origin, I am attempting to figure out how I can balance my work, time with you and Amanda, and time helping Saavik adjust."

Nyota's eyes narrowed softly, "Spock, I'm going to always love you even if we can't have any more children, but you don't need to exclude Amanda and I from your efforts to help Saavik be comfortable on the Enterprise," she replied in a quiet voice so not to be overheard. "Let us help you with her. I'm sure Saavik would be delighted to spend time with more than just a few."

"I find your offer logical and courteous, but it will take time for Saavik to become comfortable around you and Amanda," Spock replied tonelessly. "If you are willing to exercise patience with Saavik's shyness, I can help you and her to become friends."

Nyota nodded, "That would be wonderful, Spock," she replied in a warm voice. "I look forward to becoming Saavik's friend."

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	14. Forcefully Seeking Resolution

_**Three Days Later** _

"Captain, may I trouble you for a moment?" Admiral Marcus asked in a tired voice as he entered Jim's Ready Room and saw Jim sitting at his desk surrounded by PADDs. "I didn't see you on the Bridge."

Jim nodded, "The warp core is in the process of being repaired and I thought I would take a few minutes to see what paperwork needs to be done since Yeoman Rand is helping Commander McCoy teach the children today," he replied in a pleasant voice. "I assume Commander Spock told you where I was?"

"Yes, he did," Admiral Marcus replied nervously. "Captain, I've come to ask you not to press charges."

Jim looked slightly surprised, "Admiral, I wasn't planning on pressing charges," he replied gently.

Admiral Marcus's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing, "Anthony was upset about Carol and I admit that I feel guilty about what happened," Jim explained softly. "Once we go back to Earth, do our repairs and debriefings, I am going to do what I can to make sure she is rescued from the Romulans."

"I'm planning on returning to a dirtside posting and taking Anthony with me, Captain," Admiral Marcus replied in a tired voice. "I know that I can trust Starfleet to find Carol, but I can't handle being on a starship any longer than I absolutely must and Anthony really needs to get back into a routine."

Jim nodded and sighed, "Admiral, I hate to do this, but I have to finish writing the report of what happened between rescuing Ensign Chekov and our confrontation at Deneva," he said in a tired, apologetic voice as he gazed at a PADD. "After I'm done, I need to get my boys from school."

"It's not a problem, Captain," Admiral Marcus replied as he stood up. "I want to look in on Anthony and see how he's doing at therapy anyway. He's helping the children decorate the Rec Room for Christmas."

Jim nodded and sighed wearily as Admiral Marcus left the room before he turned his attention to work.

* * *

_**Recreation Room** _

"What exactly is Christmas, Commander McCoy?" Charlie Evans asked in a quiet voice as he watched Arianne and Lorian set up a plastic tree up in the far corner of the Rec Room. "It sounds interesting."

Charlie looked up from the popcorn he was stringing at the table, "At Christmas, people get to eat lots of yummy food and they get lots of presents from people!" he replied in an excited voice. "It's really fun."

"That sounds interesting," Charlie Evans replied, unnerved by young Charlie's eagerness. "When is it?"

Kathy looked up from the plastic ornament she was painting, "It's in December," she replied softly.

"It's on December 25th," Joanna spoke up in a gentle voice as she painted one of the many small plastic ornaments that Scotty had willingly replicated for this activity. "We won't be back to Earth by then."

Arianne smiled as she opened the box of ornaments that were either homemade or replicated, "That doesn't mean we can't make Christmas special," she replied gently. "Zachary, do you want to come and put some of your homemade ornaments on the tree? Your Papa and I have kept all of what you made."

"Mommy, where's Peter?" Zachary asked as he watched his mother. "He's old enough to be with us."

Arianne sighed, "Peter's probably with his father or his uncle," she replied, very concerned about how Sam was managing to take care of Peter with injuries and Aurelan injured. "I'm sure he'll come…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Yeoman Rand came into the Rec Room holding Peter while a nervous looking Marla followed behind with Joachim at her side, "I stopped by the Captain's quarters and convinced Doctor Kirk to let me bring Peter here for a while," Yeoman Rand explained in a cheerful voice as she set Peter on the floor in the middle of the play mats and toys. "He was released yesterday."

"Hey there, Peter," Charlie Evans said in a calming voice as he sat down beside the very young child.

Peter looked up at Charlie Evans and smiled, "Mommy, can I go help?" Joachim asked Marla softly.

Marla released Joachim's hand and watched with intrigue as he went over to the table where Joanna, Charlie, and Kathy were sitting, decorating ornaments, "I assume you are getting ready for Christmas?" Marla asked in a quiet voice as she walked over to Arianne and Lorian. "Will it be here on the ship?"

Peter cooed and smiled at Amanda and George, both of whom were also on the mats with him, "Where's Saavik?" Marla asked in a concerned voice, noticing that the young hybrid girl was absent.

Arianne, however, said nothing about where Saavik was, as she knew that the young girl wasn't comfortable around crowds, "Commander, would you mind looking after Joachim for a few minutes?" Marla spoke in a quieter voice. "I would just love a little time to myself and he's happy here."

"Of course, Lieutenant," Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "Take all the time you need."

Marla nodded and silently left the room with the intent of finding out more about what happened to Khan because Joachim had been asking about his father recently and she had no answers for him. She did know, however, that Ensign Chekov had interacted with him and she wanted to talk to him.

* * *

**_Sickbay_ **

"You're sure you don't mind checking in on Doctor Kirk for me?" Leonard asked in a nervous voice as he sat down in the chair behind his desk with the chemotherapy drip-line attached to his arm. "This will only take a few hours and I'll be okay for a little while after, so you could always go off duty and I…"

Dr. Piper smiled, "Doctor McCoy, I don't mind at all," he replied gently. "Do your treatment."

"Thank you," Leonard replied softly as he slouched in the chair and closed his eyes. "For everything."

Dr. Piper nodded and silently left Sickbay, not taking very long to reach Jim's quarters where Sam and Peter were staying while Aurelan remained in Sickbay, "Doctor Kirk?" he asked gently as he pressed the small intercom button that was just below the doorbell. "It's Doctor Piper and I was wondering how…"

The doors slid open and Sam stood in the doorway wearing a pair of sweats, a shirt, and slippers with his casted arm in its sling, "Doctor Piper, I was just about to lie down for a while since Yeoman Rand came by and took Peter off to the schoolroom," he said in a tired voice. "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "How is your recovery going, Doctor Kirk?"

Sam sighed and stepped aside to let Dr. Piper in, "I'm really grateful that there are so many people on this ship who are willing to take care of Peter so I can rest," he explained in a tired voice. "Doctor McCoy says that not much more can be done for Aurelan until we get back to Earth and that I should rest."

"Well, Doctor McCoy gave you some sound advice, but are you doing any sort of physical therapy?" Dr. Piper asked, concerned by the dark circles under Sam's eyes. "Are you at least taking small walks?"

Sam shook his head, "Not since Jim took me around that deck in a wheelchair a few days ago," he replied in a nervous voice. "It would be interesting to see some more of the ship, but I can't…"

"Why don't I take you for a walk to the Mess Hall?" Dr. Piper gently suggested. "Just to start with?"

Sam nodded, "Since the Mess is only one deck up, I don't think that would be too much of an issue," he replied, hoping that he would be able to actually eat something hearty. "Can we go up there now?"

"Of course," Dr. Piper replied pleasantly, pleased that Sam seemed to be so open to help from others.

* * *

_**Mess Hall** _

Pavel silently entered the room and automatically avoided the table where Tonia, Tomlinson, Martine, and a few other officers were all seated, "Ensign Chekov, would you like to join us?" Martine called out in a friendly manner, remembering Captain Kirk's speech on the entire crew helping Chekov recover.

"Let me geet somezeeing to eet first," Pavel replied nervously. "Zen I might come seet vith you."

While Pavel was at the replicator, however, he failed to notice a nervous looking Marla enter the Mess Hall and come over to him, "Ensign Chekov, may I talk to you?" Marla asked in a nervous voice.

"Lieutenant McGeevers, vat do you vant to talk about?" Pavel asked as he inputted his food order.

Marla sighed, "I wanted to ask you some questions about Khan," she replied in a nervous voice.

Pavel's body stiffened up and he gazed at Marla expressionlessly, "I do not know vhy you vant to talk to me about Khan, Lieutenant," he replied nervously. "I cannot tell you anyzeeing about heem."

"You were with him for five days, Ensign," Marla replied in an upset voice. "You know what he is like and his son is asking me about what his father is like. I would find Khan for Joachim, but I do not know where Khan is, so I am forced to figure out what he is like now; you are the only one who seems to know."

Pavel froze at the use of his rank, "I vas heez prisoner," he replied in an anxious voice. "I vas kept avake for five days straight by heem and zen he left me to bleed to death on ze planet of Delta Wega."

"Joachim is curious about his father," Marla said in a firmer voice. "I order you to help me find him."

Pavel frowned, "You do not hawe a posting on zees sheep," he replied in an uncomfortable voice.

"And you are on medical leave," Marla replied fiercely as she subtly pinned Pavel against the wall and swiftly dug her fingernails into the crook of his arm. "You've got nothing better to do than help me."

Pavel gasped softly, "Now, Chekov, where is Khan?" Marla asked in a fierce, but very quiet voice.

"I do not know," Pavel replied nervously. "Ze last time I saw heem vas on Denewa."

Marla sighed, but did not release her grip on Pavel's arm, "I wish to know everything that happened between you and Khan while you were his prisoner," she replied fiercely. "Let's go for a walk."

Not wanting to make a scene and feeling as if he could do nothing about the situation, Pavel silently left the Mess Hall with Marla unaware that Tomlinson had noticed the entire scene, "I need to check on Stiles in the phaser control room, but it won't take long," he lied in a calm voice as he stood up.

Angela nodded and smiled as Tomlinson left the room, relieved that they would get married in a matter of days as part of the many small festivities that the Captain wanted to have to celebrate Christmas.

* * *

"Mister Spock, anything?" Jim asked in a tired voice as he came out of his Ready Room and saw Spock sitting dutifully in the command chair while the rest of the Bridge staff worked quietly around him. "I worked on the report a bit, but I need to have a break from it. Where's Lieutenant Uhura, anyway?"

Spock blinked as Jim approached the chair, "Nyota got a communication from Saavik requesting accompaniment to the activity that is being held in the Recreation Room," he replied in a quiet, but toneless voice. "It has become apparent that Saavik has become rather attached to Nyota and I."

"And that's a bad thing, Spock?" Jim replied in a quiet, amused voice. "She's familiar with you two."

Spock was quiet for a moment, "If you want to go spend some time with Uhura, Saavik, and Amanda, Spock, there's not really a need for you to be up here," Jim commented softly. "I can manage for a little while and if there's an emergency, I won't hesitate to call you back up here. Go visit your family."

"Of course, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly, keeping silent as he swiftly left the Bridge.

* * *

By the time Pavel and Marla had reached the ship's information center, Pavel's arm was bleeding rather badly from Marla's fingernails, "Ze computer should tell us vhere Khan is," Pavel whispered anxiously.

"No tricks, Chekov," Marla hissed in an anxious voice. "I want to have answers for Joachim."

After silently activating the ship's intercom in hopes that someone would hear what was going on and help, Pavel looked at Marla questioningly, "Vhy do you not look on ze computer yourself or vith Joachim instead of being aggressive vith me?" he asked in a curious voice. "Vhy do you really vant to know?"

"After I became pregnant with Khan's child, Arianne and Doctor Puri sent me away to Alpha Centauri without even letting me talk to Khan," Marla explained in an anxious voice. "I asked Admiral Marcus about Khan several times, but he had no idea where he was. You were with Khan for five days and must have some idea where he was intending to go after he left you. If you have any idea where, I…"

Pavel frowned, "You vant to find him, don't you?" he asked softly. "Because you lowe heem."

Marla's eyes narrowed, "My interest is purely historic," she replied coldly. "Now, where is he?"

Terrified by the intense look in Marla's eyes, Pavel trembled and began to sweat anxiously, but said nothing. Marla scoffed and slammed him against the computer console, but Pavel said nothing.

"H-he said somezeeing about going to Romulus," Pavel replied anxiously. "I do not know how."

Marla nodded, "His assistant, Serij, was a hybrid and claimed to be half-Vulcan, but I thought he acted more Romulan," she replied in an intrigued voice. "Is there any way you can take me to Khan?"

"Ve are closer to New Wulcan and Earth zen to Romulus," Pavel replied anxiously. "Eet eez too far."

Marla frowned, "Can we not send him a message?" she asked in an upset voice. "I need him."

Beginning to feel overwhelmed by the situation, Pavel shook his head, "Then help me to the shuttlebay so that I can go to Khan myself and tell him of his son," Marla spoke in a softer voice. "You must."

Before Pavel could reply, Marla reached into his pocket and took his phaser, "Perhaps this will motivate you," she replied in an anxious voice as she pointed the phaser at Pavel. "I don't want to hurt you or anyone, but I desperately want Khan to know about his son and I want to be the one to tell him."

Swallowing hard, Pavel fought off tears as he moved to the door, "It vill look suspicious eef you have ze phaser out in ze open," he replied in an anxious voice. "I can ask ze Keptin eef you can contact…"

"Would you prefer I set the phaser to kill instead of stun?" Marla asked in an anxious voice.

Pavel shook his head and flinched as sirens suddenly filled the hallways and red lights began flashing, "You activated the intercom!" Marla hissed in an anxious voice. "You've got to hide me, please!"

Anxious, Pavel slammed his hand against the button and fled the room, well aware that Marla was following after him. He ended up outside of the phaser control room and anxiously burst inside, nearly scaring Tomlinson and Stiles out of their wits, as Tomlinson had been telling Stiles about what had happened between Pavel and Marla in the Mess Hall and asking how they could safely handle it.

"Lieutenant McGiwers eez after me," Pavel panted in an anxious voice. "Tell ze Keptin!"

* * *

Jim, however, had already overheard the small conversation between Pavel and Marla and had contacted Spock to see what he could do with the help of Hendorff and three other Security officers.

With the entire ship on lockdown, Spock, Hendorff, and the other Security officers found it relatively easy to get through the ship, "Tomlinson to Kirk," Spock suddenly heard his communicator say.

Spock quickly got his communicator out and opened it, "Captain Kirk is on the Bridge, Mister Tomlinson," he replied tonelessly. "He is aware of the situation and we are looking to respond."

"Ensign Chekov's in Phaser Control and he's wounded," Tomlinson replied anxiously. "Should…?"

The comm suddenly went dead and Spock, Hendorff, and the other Security officers didn't hesitate to make their way to the phaser control room, but they heard the sound of phaser fire as they approached.

As Spock opened the door, phaser coolant began to trickle out the door and anxiously covering their mouths, Hendorff and the other Security officers jumped out of the way. Spock, however, strode into the room and quickly found Stiles and Tomlinson passed out near the console while Pavel was laying underneath the damaged phaser coolant box with blood on his sleeve and also on his shirt.

Taking great care not to further injure Pavel, Spock carefully dragged the young Ensign out of the phaser control room, "Alert Sickbay to Ensign Chekov's condition and also inform them that Tomlinson and Stiles have also been exposed to phaser coolant," Spock stated tonelessly. "If you'll excuse me."

Spock quickly hurried back into the phaser control room and Hendorff immediately knelt down next to Pavel while pulling his communicator out, "Hendorff to Sickbay," he said in an anxious voice. "Sickbay."

* * *

_**Sickbay** _

"…Hendorff to Sickbay," Leonard heard an anxious voice say. "Hendorff to Sickbay. Please respond."

Leonard opened his eyes and saw that the dripbox was empty, "Hendorff to Sickbay," the voice said.

Even though Leonard was slightly groggy from the treatment, he reached for his communicator as he silently removed the dripline, "McCoy here," he said in a concerned voice. "What is it, Hendorff?"

Before Hendorff could reply, Leonard spotted Dr. Piper come into Sickbay and pass several orderlies and nurses who were leaving with stretchers and supplies, "What happened?" Leonard called out groggily.

"There was some sort of crisis in phaser control that incapacitated three officers, including Ensign Chekov," Dr. Piper replied in a concerned voice as he entered the office. "How are you feeling?"

Leonard sighed tiredly as he got up from his chair, "I'll rest after I help," he replied groggily.

* * *

"Mom?"

Arianne looked up from the half-full box of ornaments and was surprised to see Joanna standing there looking concerned, "Joanna, I thought I told you to go to our quarters and sit with Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," she said in a concerned voice. "Yeoman Rand is looking after Lorian, George, and Peter…"

"Doctor Kirk went to our quarters so he could be close to Peter since Yeoman Rand went up to the Bridge when the lockdown started," Joanna replied worriedly. "I came to see if you were okay."

Arianne sighed, "I thought I'd get a little more of this tree done," she replied in a gentle voice as she turned to face Joanna. "Nyota took Saavik, Joachim, Charlie Evans, and Amanda to her quarters."

Suddenly, the doors slid open and Marla entered the Rec Room with a phaser in her trembling hand and she immediately froze at seeing Joanna, "Marla?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

"I just missed Khan so much that I had to go and ask Ensign Chekov about him," Marla stated in an anxious voice, ignoring Joanna as she approached Arianne. "My son was asking about his father."

Arianne frowned, "Marla, where did you get that phaser?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Arianne, I didn't mean to hurt him," Marla said in an anxious voice. "He just wouldn't help me."

Joanna gasped as Marla held out the phaser and she quickly slipped out of the room to get help in case her mother ended up hurt, "Please, take it," Marla whispered anxiously. "Where is Joachim? Is he safe?"

"Joachim's safe," Arianne replied nervously, not wanting to put Nyota or her family in danger.

Marla nodded and threw the phaser at Arianne's feet, "I know Khan hurt me, but I miss him dearly and I just wanted to tell him about his son," she said in an anxious voice. "Chekov said he was heading to Romulus and I gather that he's gone to visit his former educational aide, Serij, there for a while."

Arianne said nothing, however, as she was concerned by Marla's state and what she might have done to Pavel in such a state, "Marla, I have to take you to Security," Arianne said in an anxious voice. "Okay?"

Marla tensed up slightly, but made no move to resist as Arianne approached her, "I don't want to lose Joachim," Marla said in an anxious voice as Arianne put an arm around her. "I'm so very sorry."

Arianne nodded and silently led Marla out of the Rec Room, not at all surprised to see Giotto and three other Security officers waiting in the corridor, "We'll take it from here, Commander," Giotto stated.

"Be gentle, Giotto," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "Marla, go with the Security officers quietly."

Marla was quiet for a moment and then silently allowed herself to be led away by the Security officers. Arianne watched them go for a moment before turning away.

* * *

"Time of death, 2100 hours," Dr. Piper said in a somber voice as he covered Tomlinson's poison-filled body with a white sheet and looked up at a tearful Martine. "I'm so sorry, Miss Martine; he didn't make it."

Martine's eyes filled with more tears and she nodded, too shocked to speak, "Doctor Piper, Tomlinson didn't make it?" Stiles, who was resting on the next biobed with a breather in his hand, asked softly.

"I'm afraid not, Mister Stiles," Dr. Piper replied gently. "How are you feeling now?"

Stiles sighed, "Tired, but grateful to be alive," he replied groggily. "What about Chekov? How is he?"

Dr. Piper looked across the Sickbay to the biobed where Pavel was lying in clean pajamas with a mask over his face while Leonard bandaged his arm, "Ensign Chekov will be all right physically," Leonard replied in a concerned voice, frowning as Pavel tried to speak. "Pavel, relax; save your strength."

There was a heavy silence that stopped abruptly when Spock entered Sickbay, "Doctor McCoy, Doctor Piper, Captain Kirk has sent me to inquire as to the status of the patients," he stated tonelessly. "He and Admiral Marcus are in a closed video communication with President Pike concerning the situation."

"Tomlinson didn't make it, Stiles is stable, and I'm working on Chekov right now," Leonard replied in a semi-irritated voice as he looked up at Spock. "If you want to talk to Chekov, he needs to rest. He's got an abdominal wound, exposure to plasma coolant, shock, hypertension, and an arm wound to recover from."

Stiles sighed as he gazed up at Spock, "Thank you for saving Chekov and I, sir," he spoke quietly.

"It was a logical action, Mister Stiles," Spock replied tonelessly. "Doctors, I must speak with Ensign Chekov."

Leonard scowled, but Dr. Piper spoke first, "Commander Spock, I think it's best if Ensign Chekov just rests for now and has a chance to process what happened before anyone in Command speaks with him," the older physician said in a calming voice. "Doctor McCoy will tell you when Chekov can talk."

Intrigued by how protective Leonard was over Pavel, Spock nodded and silently left Sickbay, unaware that Pavel had listened to the entire exchange and was now struggling to stay awake despite exhaustion.

"Don't fight it, Pavel," Leonard said in a soothing voice. "If you're tired, you can go to sleep here safely."

Pavel blinked and slowly closed his eyes, not noticing that Leonard had covered him with another blanket, "Doctor McCoy, you can go off duty now if you'd like," Dr. Piper spoke in a gentle voice.

"I'll stick around for a couple of hours to make sure Chekov's really asleep," Leonard replied in a tired voice, knowing that he had a duty to his patient even though he was tired from the chemotherapy.

Dr. Piper sighed, but nodded, "I'm kicking you out of here at midnight," he replied in a no-nonsense voice. "I'm going to sit in the office and update the files. If you start to feel out of sorts, come get me."

Leonard nodded and waited until Stiles had drifted to sleep before he slowly sat down on the stool beside Pavel's bed. Dr. Piper watched quietly, concerned that Leonard was pushing himself again.

* * *

The sounds of her children sleeping were a comfort to Arianne as she sat on her couch in her pajamas and robe, silently swilling a mug of tea that she hoped would help her sleep. After everyone had returned to their own quarters, she had immediately given out supper and sent all the kids to bed.

Joachim was staying with Yeoman Rand for the night and for that, Arianne was glad; Marla would be spending at least the night in the Brig and would have to face trial for what she had done. With those thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, Arianne silently drank her tea and contemplated sleep.

A beep from the door caused Arianne to abandon the tea and walk over to the small, but rather insistent machine. Being careful not to wake her children, Arianne got up and moved to the door.

To her surprise, Leonard was at the door and silently came inside, "Doctor Piper kicked me out of Sickbay for the night," he explained in a tired voice. "He also gave Ensign Chekov a sedative."

Arianne nodded, "Len, you should be in bed," she replied in a worried voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he moved over to the couch and sat down.

As Leonard lay on the couch, Arianne silently went into their bedroom, gathered everything he would need to rest on the couch until he was well enough to go to bed, and went back out into the living room, only to see that Leonard was asleep, "Mommy?" she suddenly heard Zachary say in a quiet voice.

"Zachary, you're supposed to be asleep," Arianne said in a concerned voice as she looked at Zachary, who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom that Joanna, Kathy, Charlie, and him all shared.

Zachary nodded and walked over to Arianne, "I had a bad dream that some scary guy came and took me away from you and Papa because I have weird blood," he said in a scared voice. "Will I get taken away?"

Thoughts of Khan crossed Arianne's mind and how angry he would be if he ever found out that Phlox had taken his blood to save Zachary's life, but Khan was also currently on or en route to Romulus according to what Pavel had told Marla, "Zachary, your Papa and I will never let anyone take you away from us," she replied in a gentle voice as she picked Zachary up, set him on her lap, and gently cuddled him against her. "You are very unique because of that blood, but our love for you is very, very strong."

"I love you, Mommy," Zachary said in a quiet voice as he allowed himself to be held by his mother.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	15. Descending Into the Unknown

_**Four Days Later** _

"Captain, we are in orbit of New Vulcan," Jim heard Nyota's voice report. "Awaiting orders."

Jim was silent for a moment as he lingered outside of Sickbay, "Tell Commander Spock to inform the High Command of our arrival and start authorizing crew members to go down to New Shi'Kahr in groups," he replied into his communicator. "I'll come down to the surface as soon as I can. Kirk out."

Swallowing hard, Jim pocketed his communicator and silently entered Sickbay, smiling as he saw Pavel sitting on a biobed in loose clothes with a hand over his abdomen, "Keptin?" Pavel asked quietly.

"How are you feeling today, Pavel?" Jim asked in a gentle voice, worried at how tired Pavel looked.

Pavel sighed, "Wery sore, Keptin," he replied softly, sighing as Leonard came over to him pushing an empty wheelchair. "Vhen I get back to my quarters, I am going to have a wery long sleep."

"Pavel, we're stopping at New Vulcan for the holiday and I was wondering if you would like to go down to the city for a little recuperation?" Jim asked in a gentle voice, figuring that Pavel would try and refuse.

Pavel, however, silently looked at Leonard, "I am wery tired and vould not enjoy being alone down on ze planet," he replied in a nervous voice. "Eef you vant to take your families down zere, I vill be fine alone."

Leonard and Jim exchanged a concerned look, "I do not vish to be a bozzer," Pavel spoke nervously.

"Well, I was thinking that you could come down to the city with my sons and I," Jim replied gently. "My brother's going to stay up here with his son and his wife and I could really use a hand with the boys."

Pavel looked at the floor and didn't say anything, "I'd like you to at least think about it," Jim continued softly, knowing full well that Pavel would react this way. "Doctor McCoy can release you now, right?"

"Captain Kirk, the Vulcan High Command has advised us that they will be sending a party up in a shuttlecraft and that senior personnel should meet them in the hangar deck," Nyota's voice spoke.

Jim frowned as he took his communicator out, "Uhura?" he asked, frowning when he got no reply.

"I vill not greet ze dewegation in a vheelchair," Pavel said weakly as he shakily got to his feet. "I need to go change into my proper uneeform and practeece my diplomatic protocol. Eet has been a vhile…"

Leonard sighed, "You can walk, but only if Jim and I go with you," he replied in a gentle, but firm voice.

Pavel nodded and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, "Let's head up there," Jim said softly.

* * *

"Lieutenant McGivers, you have a visitor," Giotto's voice spoke over the intercom in Marla's quarters.

Marla sighed as she stood up from the bed where she had just tucked Joachim in after a long night of talking, eating, and trying to adjust to the 'house arrest' she was now under. Arianne, Marla reflected as she went to the door, had pled for leniency and Captain Kirk had confined her to quarters under guard.

The door slid open and Arianne stood there next to Giotto, "How are you doing, Marla?" she asked in a gentle voice as she smiled at the nervous looking Lieutenant. "I thought I'd come visit you for a bit."

"I'm grateful that you got me out of the Brig so that I could be with my son, Arianne," Marla replied in a nervous voice as she stepped aside to let Arianne and Giotto inside. "When am I going to go on trial?"

Arianne sighed, "After the holidays," she replied somberly. "The trial will be held on Earth."

Marla nodded and sighed, "It was good of you to come by," she replied softly. "Joachim is sleeping."

"Marla, I can understand that you don't want to talk, but it will go better for you at the trial if it's on the record that you've had some post-incident counseling," Arianne said in a quiet voice. "You know that."

Marla nodded, but looked towards the door, "Well, you know how to get a hold of me if you want to talk," Arianne replied in a concerned voice as she backed up towards the door. "See you later on."

"See you later on," Marla replied softly only after the door was closed and Arianne had long gone.

* * *

"Shuttlecraft docking in Hangar Bay One," a voice spoke over the intercom as Jim, Pavel, and Leonard lingered outside of the sealed Hangar Bay. "Shuttlecraft has landed and bay is repressurizing."

Pavel frowned, "Vhere is ze rest of ze senior staff?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Ze shuttle eez here."

"They're on their way, I'm sure," Jim replied in a reassuring voice as the doors opened. "Come on."

Pavel trembled as he followed Jim and Leonard into the Hangar Bay, immediately taking a step back at the sight of the regal looking shuttle before him, "I am not ewen in uniform," he said anxiously.

Before Jim or Leonard could reply, the ramp came down and a moment later, President Pike, who was dressed in a Starfleet dress uniform complete with pips and his President's insignia, slowly came down the ramp and over to the men with the assistance of walking sticks that were attached to his forearms.

"Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy," Chris said in a formal tone, frowning as Pavel immediately looked down.

There was silence as Chris's gaze softened, "Ensign Chekov?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Look at me."

Pavel trembled as he looked up at Chris with wide eyes and was surprised when Chris gently touched his cheek, "Pavel, I'm so glad you're safe and sound," Chris said in a compassionate voice. "My boy…"

Tears of relief filled Chris's eyes and he gently put his arms around Pavel, gently pulling the young Ensign into a warm embrace. At first, Pavel stood there stiffly, but then he slowly allowed himself to relax.

"I do not vish Marla to get into trouble, sir," Pavel spoke softly as he slowly pulled away from Chris.

Jim and Leonard both looked astounded, but Chris gave Pavel a curious look, "Eet vould not be fair to her son to grow up vithout a mozzer," Pavel said in a nervous voice. "I could not do zat to a child."

"Pavel, Marla attempted to injure you and she ended up killing Mister Tomlinson in the process," Jim spoke up in a concerned voice, wondering if Pavel was serious or merely having a traumatic episode.

Chris immediately saw a shadow of pain cross Pavel's face and he held up a hand to silence Jim, "This is not the place to be discussing this, Captain," he said in a concerned voice. "Now, Ambassador Sarek and a team of engineers have come along with me to help your ship enough to get it back to Earth and while the engineers are working, I thought Ambassador Sarek and I would visit with our families and friends."

Just then, Ambassador Sarek, two aides, and several Vulcan engineers, all of whom were carrying repair equipment, came down the ramp, "Ambassador Sarek," Jim spoke gently. "Welcome to the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Captain," Ambassador Sarek replied tonelessly, giving Chris, Leonard, and Pavel a nod.

A stab of pain rocketed through Pavel's abdomen and he inhaled sharply, subtly stepping back towards the door as he placed a hand over his abdomen, "Ensign Chekov?" Chris asked in a worried voice.

"I am wery sore and a leetle tired, sir," Pavel replied softly. "I can vait until eweryone is settled, zo."

Chris's eyes narrowed and he looked at Jim, "Pavel, come on, I'll walk you to my family's quarters so you can get some rest," Leonard spoke up, seeing that Pavel was trying not to be a bother to anyone.

"I-I just vant to be by myself," Pavel stuttered nervously, not daring to look at Ambassador Sarek.

Before anyone could reply, Pavel slowly left the hangar deck with a hand on his abdomen, "Ambassador, I'll show your engineers where they can help us," Jim spoke up, clearly uneasy about Pavel's departure.

Ambassador Sarek nodded and he, his aides, and the Vulcan engineers all left the hangar deck with Jim, but Leonard and Chris lingered behind, "If you have a moment, Doctor McCoy, I'd like to talk to you," Chris said in a concerned voice, deeply worried about how much damage had been done to Pavel.

"Why don't we chat in my office?" Leonard replied in a concerned voice. "It will be private there."

* * *

"Commander Spock, you summoned me to the Bridge?" Arianne asked in a tired voice as she came up to the command chair where Spock was sitting, having been summoned on her way back to the Rec Room.

Spock turned his head towards her and nodded, "I am curious as to whether or not you would be opposed to taking command for a brief period of time so that I am able to greet Ambassador Sarek and our other visitors," he stated tonelessly. "Commander Scott is preoccupied with repairs in Engineering."

"I would be happy to take command for a while," Arianne replied quietly. "Spend time with your father."

Spock was silent for a moment, "Are you amenable to providing counseling to me after Captain Kirk comes back on duty?" he asked tonelessly. "Nyota and I have had some discussions about Saavik."

"Of course, Commander," Arianne replied gently. "You know the door is open when you want to talk."

Spock nodded, "Spock, on your way to meet with your father, could you do me a favor?" Arianne asked softly as her worry kicked in. "Could you please go by Ensign Chekov's quarters and see how he's doing since he was supposed to be released from Sickbay today? I'm hoping to talk to him as soon as I can."

Spock nodded and silently made his way up to the turbolift while Arianne sat down and gazed outward.

* * *

Little did anyone know, however, that Joanna had excused herself from school activities and had gotten a small 'get well package' together before going to Pavel's quarters for a brief visit with her dear friend.

"Pavel?" Joanna called out softly as she pressed the door buzzer. "Pavel, it's Joanna. I have some…"

The door slid open and a tired looking Pavel stood there in his civvies with a hand on his abdomen, "I brought you a few things," Joanna explained as she held out the small bag. "How are you feeling?"

"Wery tired and a leetle sick," Pavel replied groggily. "I vas trying to make myself some tea."

Joanna nodded, "Would you like some help?" she asked softly. "I have some time and I don't mind."

Pavel nodded and stepped aside to let Joanna enter, "I hawe to use ze bathroom, but you are velcome to use ze replicator," he said in a nervous voice as the doors slid shut. "Zank you for wisiting me."

Joanna nodded and waited until Pavel had disappeared into the bathroom before she put the bag on his table and went over to the replicator. She silently inputted the command for a warm chamomile lemon tea with honey that would be sure to relax Pavel and was waiting for it when she heard a loud scream.

"Pavel, are you all right?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice as she hurried over to the bathroom door.

There was silence and then suddenly, the sound of glass breaking followed by an anxious howl filled the room, "Pavel!" Joanna shouted as she banged on the door. "Pavel Chekov! Open the door right now!"

Without warning, the doors to Pavel's quarters slid open and Spock entered, "Commander Spock, something's wrong and I can't get the bathroom door open," Joanna said anxiously, gazing at Spock.

Not bothering to ask what Joanna was doing there, Spock strode over to the door and swiftly opened it using the emergency command code. The mirror was smashed and Pavel was kneeling on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself and although he was conscious, he was breathing very heavily.

"Ensign Chekov?" Spock asked in a toneless voice as he gently placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder.

Pavel tensed up, "Joanna, please assist me in removing Ensign Chekov from this bathroom," Spock stated in a toneless voice, sighing as Joanna moved into the bathroom. "Be careful around the glass."

Joanna nodded and remained silent as she helped Spock get Pavel to his feet and out of the damaged bathroom, "I'm going to get Pavel on to the couch," Joanna said in an anxoius voice. "Call my dad."

Spock watched as Joanna helped Pavel over to the couch and helped him to lie down before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, "Spock to Doctor McCoy," he said in a toneless voice.

* * *

_**Sickbay** _

"How's the chemotherapy going, Leonard?" Chris asked in a concerned voice as he watched Leonard get two cups of tea before coming over to the desk and offering him one. "You're looking slightly paler."

Leonard scowled as he sat down, "Did Arianne tell you?" he asked gruffly as he swilled his tea.

"You're a member of Starfleet and you asked a Vulcan healer for help with a medical issue," Chris replied in a formal voice. "Any requests like that have to be approved by the President of Starfleet."

Leonard sighed, "Doctor T'Pan must have called you while I was waiting for the results of the scan," he replied in a slightly irritated voice. "I think the chemotherapy is causing a little anemia, but I'm fine."

"Why don't you go down to see Doctor T'Pan and make sure that everything's fine?" Chris asked in a concerned voice as he gave Leonard a parental look. "To be perfectly honest, you look like crap."

Leonard scoffed, but before he could reply, he saw that his communicator was beeping and so he picked it up off his desk, "McCoy here," he said in a gruff tone, ignoring the look Chris was giving him.

"Doctor McCoy, Ensign Chekov is in his quarters and in need of medical assistance," Spock's voice spoke tonelessly. "I am here with Miss McCoy and she is making him comfortable, but your assistance is…"

Leonard's eyes widened at hearing Joanna was in Pavel's quarters, but he decided to deal with that later, "Let me get some supplies and I'll come right away," he replied as he stood. "McCoy out."

Chris frowned as he watched Leonard suddenly falter and grab the desk for support, "I just stood up too quickly," Leonard said gruffly, trying his best to ignore the sudden weakness he felt. "I'm perfectly fine."

Swallowing hard, Leonard released the desk and walked over to the door, "Either make an appointment to go down and see Doctor T'Pan or have Doctor Piper give you a scan," Chris said in a very firm voice.

"Alright," Leonard grunted in a semi-tired voice as he left the office to get supplies and go help Pavel.

* * *

"Commander McCoy, I was wondering if you had a moment?" Yeoman Rand asked softly as she approached the chair where Arianne was sitting, quietly holding down the fort until Jim returned.

Arianne nodded and she looked at Yeoman Rand, "I was wondering if Joanna was feeling all right today?" Yeoman Rand asked in a concerned voice. "Yeoman Jones and I were in the middle of working with the younger ones when Joanna suddenly gathered her things and left without so much as a word."

"Ever since the fiasco with Tonia Barrows, Joanna hasn't felt comfortable staying in the school room for the entire day," Arianne replied in a patient voice. "Still, Joanna should have said she was leaving."

Yeoman Rand nodded, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention," Arianne replied gently. "I'll talk to Joanna later on after Captain Kirk returns to the Bridge. I'll also let Joanna's father know of this."

"Commander, can I get you something from the Mess?" Yeoman Rand asked softly. "You need to eat."

Arianne silently gazed at the chronometer that was above the viewscreen, "Perhaps a cup of tea for now, Yeoman," she replied softly, not feeling all that hungry. "I'll eat something when I go off duty."

Even though Yeoman Rand looked as if she wanted to argue, she nodded silently and left the Bridge.

* * *

"…This is a most impressive warp core," Jim heard Charlie Evans say in an intrigued voice. "Really cool."

A curious expression materialized on Jim's face as he, Ambassador Sarek, and a couple of Vulcan engineers came through Engineering and saw Charlie Evans and Lorian standing in front of the deactivated warp core, "Are you enjoying looking at the warp core, boys?" Jim asked gently.

"Father, Charlie Evans was merely curious about Starfleet technology and found the prospect of investigating it more enlightening than school," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I was finished my work."

Jim's eyes narrowed and he gave Lorian a parental look, "Sir, it was my idea to come look around Engineering since we've spent a lot of time in Commander Scott's office already," Charlie Evans spoke up nervously, not wanting Lorian to get into trouble. "Besides, Admiral Marcus said we could hang out."

"Admiral Marcus is in Engineering?" Jim asked in a skeptical voice. "Why would Admiral Marcus…?"

There were footsteps and Admiral Marcus suddenly came into view wearing a work jumpsuit over his Admiral's uniform holding a hand-scanner, but his pips were still visible, "Why Captain Kirk, what a surprise to see you down in Engineering," he said politely. "Ambassador Sarek, welcome."

"Lorian and Charlie Evans said you gave them permission to be here, Admiral," Jim stated softly.

Admiral Marcus nodded as he smiled at the two boys, "I know they're not old enough to do much in the way of repairs, Captain, but I thought they might like a little learning experience," he replied calmly. "I haven't let them touch anything, but I've been explaining a bit about the systems to them…"

"Dad, I fixed it!" Anthony's excited voice suddenly carried across Engineering. "Come and look!"

Admiral Marcus smiled and Jim followed after him as he followed Anthony's voice to a small console that was adjacent to the warp core. Anthony was standing proudly next to the functioning console with a tool in his hand while a small box of tools sat at his feet. Admiral Marcus beamed at Anthony's work.

"Well done, son," Admiral Marcus replied, more pleased that Anthony wasn't thinking about Carol.

Anthony grinned and then went very quiet as he turned away from the small crowd, "I think that Anthony and I are going to take a little break now, Captain," Admiral Marcus said gently. "Anthony?"

For a moment, Anthony was silent and then he nodded, "A break sounds good, Dad," he replied softly.

Admiral Marcus sighed as Anthony turned around, "Can we go visit Doctor Kirk and Peter?" Anthony asked in a false eager voice as he gazed at his father. "I think they're in the schoolroom today."

"Of course we can," Admiral Marcus replied gently, relieved that Anthony was trying to fit in so well.

As Anthony and Admiral Marcus left Engineering, Scotty came out of the warp core chamber wearing a radiation-proof suit and helmet, taking care to seal the door before he removed his helmet, "Scotty, how are repairs coming?" Jim asked in an amused voice. "I see you've garnered some fans."

"Did ye boys get your work done?" Scotty asked pleasantly as he looked at Lorian and Charlie Evans.

Lorian nodded, "Then perhaps you boys should take a break tae get some lunch," Scotty stated firmly.

"May I return to Engineering after my meal is finished?" Lorian asked tonelessly. "I quite enjoy it."

Scotty sighed, "There will be too many doing a lot of dangerous work in here, but you boys can come back tomorrow," he replied in a firm voice. "I know ye like Engineering, but it was the hardest hit."

Before Jim could chime in, his communicator beeped, "Spock to Kirk," Spock's voice spoke tonelessly.

"Kirk here," Jim replied as he pulled his communicator out and opened it. "What is it, Spock?"

There was an uneasy silence, "President Pike has requested an emergency meeting," Spock replied.

"An emergency meeting?" Jim replied in a confused voice. "Why would Pike call a meeting?"

Spock sighed, "Captain, President Pike merely requested that you come to Ensign Chekov's quarters as quickly as possible," he replied in a toneless voice. "He also requested Commander McCoy's presence."

"Scotty, I'll need you to go to the Bridge and relieve Commander McCoy," Jim said in a quiet voice.

Scotty nodded, "I'm on my way, Spock," Jim stated before he shut the communicator. "Lorian, Mister Evans, please go to the Rec Room and stay with the rest of the children until the end of the day."

Deeply worried that something else had happened to Pavel, Jim waited until Lorian and Charlie Evans had left the room before he left the room. Scotty waited only a moment before leaving the room.

* * *

Soft talking was the first thing Pavel heard as he slowly drifted back into awareness and he immediately felt that he was somewhere warm and soft, "Daddy, I think Pavel's waking up," he heard Joanna say.

Pavel gasped anxiously as he suddenly felt a hand on his forehead, "Pavel, it's all right," he heard Leonard say in a concerned, but calming voice. "It's Doctor McCoy. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Feeling a wave of nausea wash over him, Pavel slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bed propped up by pillows and that Leonard, Joanna, and Spock were all standing at his bedside, "V-vat happened?" he asked in an anxious voice, confused as to why he was in bed. "Vhy does my hand…?"

"You projected your hand through your bathroom mirror, Ensign Chekov," Spock replied tonelessly.

Pavel was silent as he suddenly remembered seeing images of Khan taunting him in the mirror and it terrifying him so much that he struck back, "You've got about fifteen stitches in your right hand and wrist," Leonard explained, seeing the discomfort in Pavel's face. "Why did you punch the mirror?"

Deeply afraid of being seen as crazy and ostracized, Pavel lowered his head, "Doctor, I believe Ensign Chekov is not able to explain what he saw, but there is a way to discover what he saw," Spock stated tonelessly as he looked at Leonard. "I would like to initiate a mind meld with Ensign Chekov."

Leonard glanced at Pavel, who didn't react, "I'll monitor Pavel and if the meld starts to hurt his biosigns, break it off," he replied in a concerned voice. "Pavel, just relax; Spock is going to do a mind meld."

Pavel tensed up slightly, but said nothing as Spock gently placed his hands on the young Ensign's face and closed his eyes. Joanna silently watched, clinging to her father's arm nervously, but very quietly.

_Spock found himself standing behind Pavel as the younger man silently sealed himself in the small bathroom that was in the Ensign's quarters. Pavel was standing at the sink, silently splashing water on his face and trying to smooth his messy hair into place, occasionally pausing to bend over the sink._

" _Pavel Chekov, do you remember me?" Khan's voice suddenly broke the silence. "My prisoner!"_

_Spock frowned when he saw a shadow of Khan materialize in the mirror, "I will never forget you, Pavel, and I know you will never be able to forget me," Khan hissed as he extended a shadowy fist outward._

" _You are not real!" Pavel said in an anxious voice as he began to tremble anxiously. "NO!"_

_Khan chuckled evilly and just a moment later, Pavel drew his fist back and smashed it into the mirror, sending pieces and blood everywhere. Gasping anxiously, Pavel collapsed to his knees and vomited._

Spock inhaled sharply as he ended the meld and opened his eyes, "I em wery tired," Pavel said in a tight voice, having been physically and emotionally worn down by the meld. "Vould it be okay to sleep?"

Leonard nodded, "I'm going to give you a mild sedative so you don't wake up in nightmares," he replied in a concerned voice as he pulled a hypospray out of his bag and loaded it. "It won't hurt at all, okay?"

Tears of exhaustion filled Pavel's eyes as Leonard administered the hypospray and moved back, "I'll check in on you later," Leonard said gently as Pavel drifted off to sleep. "Joanna, let's let him rest."

Joanna reluctantly nodded and left the bedroom with her father and Spock, instantly surprised to see her grandfather, mother, and Captain Kirk in the sitting room, "Can we please do this tomorrow, Jim and Chris?" Leonard asked in a gruff voice, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. "I have to go lie down _now_."

"Len, are you all right?" Arianne asked in a worried voice, frowning at how out of it her husband looked.

Swallowing hard, Leonard silently edged along the wall and promptly sank to the floor unconscious near the door, "Len!" Arianne said in an anxious voice as she got up and hurried over to her husband's form.

"Bones?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, grabbing Joanna's arm to keep her from crowding her father.

Chris sighed and silently got his communicator out of his pocket, "Doctor Piper, this is President Pike," he said in a concerned, but very calm voice. "Please report to Ensign Chekov's quarters immediately with a stretcher and some orderlies. Doctor McCoy has passed out and is in need of medical attention."

"I'm all right," Leonard said in a weak voice even though he didn't open his eyes. "I just need a minute."

Chris scowled, "I'm on my way," Dr. Piper replied urgently. "Keep him comfortable until I get there."

* * *

A flurry of noise jerked Leonard out of the nap he had been having while waiting along with Dr. Piper to hear back from Dr. Sonak about a scan, "PAPA!" he heard Charlie yell in an anxious voice.

"Charlie, you can't yell in Sickbay," Leonard heard Arianne say in a calm voice as he slowly worked the bed controls so he could see everything without having to sit up and risk passing out again. "Len?"

Leonard sighed as Arianne approached the bed with a nervous looking Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary in tow, "Papa, are you sick?" Charlie asked worriedly. "From that cancer thing you have?"

"I saw no reason to keep your illness from our children," Arianne replied gently at Leonard's look.

Leonard nodded, "Papa, are we all gonna get cancer because you have it?" Zachary asked worriedly.

"Zachary, I have cancer because I was exposed to some very bad radiation a long time ago before you were even born," Leonard replied gently. "I got treated by a doctor for that, but the treatment failed."

Kathy's lower lip trembled, "Papa, are you gonna die from the cancer?" she asked in a fearful voice.

Leonard was trying to think of a reply when he saw Jim slip out of Sickbay, having heard the last few comments including the one about him dying, "Crap," he said in a tired voice. "Jim overheard that."

"Papa, are you gonna die?" Charlie asked in an anxious voice. "I could always bring Porthos to visit you."

Leonard sighed patiently, "I'm not going to die," he replied tiredly. "Don't bring Porthos in here, okay?"

"Len, I'll find Jim after I put the younger kids to bed," Arianne promised gently. "Jo can watch them."

Joanna smiled and gently tapped her father's IV laden hand, "I don't know if Doctor Piper will want to keep me overnight or have me go down to New Vulcan right away," Leonard said in a tired voice, struggling hard to fight the urge to sleep. "I just want you kids to please listen to your mother, okay?"

Dr. Piper suddenly came out of the office and was unsurprised to see Arianne and the children at Leonard's bedside, "Arianne, kids, I'd like to talk to Doctor Piper alone," Leonard said in a tired voice as he saw the expression on Dr. Piper's face. "Arianne, can you come back later so we can talk alone?"

"Yes," Arianne replied gently, understanding Leonard's need to talk to Doctor Piper alone first.

There was a heavy silence as Arianne and Joanna ushered Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary out of Sickbay and Dr. Piper sat on the stool beside Leonard's bed, "Well, let's have it," Leonard said in a tired voice.

* * *

Hours had passed and all underage ship members were safely in their assigned cabins; all except for Sam, who had decided he was hungry and wanted to spend some time alone with Peter in the Mess Hall. After securing his quarters, Sam had carried Peter to the Mess with his good arm.

What Sam didn't expect to see in the Mess Hall was Jim sitting at a table near the window with a large mug in his hand and tears streaming down his face, "Jim?" Sam asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"Bones has cancer and he might die," Jim replied sorrowfully as he took a swig from his mug.

Sam frowned as he approached the table, "Jim, you should be in your quarters resting since you're not on duty," he replied, hearing exhaustion in Jim's voice. "Lorian and George are probably missing you."

"If I go to my quarters, can you and Peter stay tonight?" Jim asked in a tired voice. "I'm scared."

Sam nodded, "I just want to get some food for Peter and I first, okay?" he asked softly. "Could you hold Peter for me while I do that, please? It's really hard to hold him with one arm and I need it to get food."

Jim nodded, set his mug down, and reluctantly took Peter, making faces at the tired infant while Sam carefully got some food containers from the replicator, "I thought President Pike would be staying in your quarters, Jim," Sam commented as he came back to the table with the food. "Let's go, shall we?"

It didn't take long for Jim and Sam to get back to Jim's quarters with Peter and the food, "Pike's staying with Ensign Chekov for tonight," Jim said as he, Sam and Peter entered his quarters. "Boys?"

Almost immediately, Lorian came out of the bedroom he and George shared, "Father, George had a light meal and went to bed," he explained in a quiet voice. "I have eaten, but I still have much work to do."

"The work can wait until tomorrow, Lorian," Jim replied gently. "I want you to go to bed right away."

Sam set the food containers down on the counter as Lorian stepped forward and silently gave Jim a gentle hug, which Jim returned before watching Lorian go into his bedroom, "George and I are the only people who Lorian will hug," Jim commented softly, seeing Sam's intrigued expression. "He feels safe…"

"I wouldn't even hug Aurelan when we first started dating," Sam replied softly. "I was too nervous."

Jim nodded understandingly, "I'll get Peter ready for bed," he replied calmly. "You go ahead and eat."

Sam nodded gratefully and sat down at the counter while Jim carried Peter into his bedroom.

* * *

Anxiously tugging at the cloak that was covering his uniform, Leonard silently entered the transporter room and was relieved to find it empty, "Is someone there?" he suddenly heard Scotty ask tiredly.

Leonard froze when Scotty came up behind the console with a scanner in hand, "Doctor McCoy, how come you're in the transporter room this late?" the Scotsman asked, frowning at Leonard's nervousness.

"Scotty, can you beam me to these co-ordinates, please?" Leonard asked as he held out a small PADD.

Scotty took the PADD and silently inputted the co-ordinates into the console, "Does the Captain know that you're planning to beam down?" he asked gently as Leonard stepped up on the transporter pad.

Before Leonard could reply, the doors slid open and Arianne came into the room wearing a long coat over her uniform, "Doctor Piper told me I'd find you here," she commented softly. "I'm coming."

Leonard sighed as Arianne joined him on the pad, "Joanna's taking care of Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and I left a message with Spock about what we were doing," Arianne explained softly. "He'll tell Jim."

"Thank you," was all Leonard could say as Arianne gently wrapped her arms around him and held him.

Arianne nodded and looked to Scotty, "Mister Scott, energize," she said in a commanding voice.

* * *

The door chime brought Spock out of the focus he was applying to the message that Arianne had sent him, but he didn't move from his computer, "Who could be calling at this hour?" Nyota asked in a tired voice as she came out of Saavik and Amanda's bedroom and answered the door. "Ambassador Sarek?"

Spock looked up from the computer just in time to see his father enter their quarters, "Father, it is rather late in the evening for you to be awake and visiting us," he commented tonelessly as he stood.

"Spock, I asked Sarek to come," Nyota replied in a quiet voice. "We both need to talk to him."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Ambassador, I have talked with Arianne, Saavik, and Amanda and I've come to a decision about Saavik," Nyota said in a calm voice as she looked at Spock and Sarek. "I would like to make Saavik part of our family, Sarek, if Spock agrees to the idea."

"Indeed," Sarek replied tonelessly as he nodded at Nyota before looking at Spock for a reply.

Spock was silent for a moment, "I have had counseling sessions with Commander McCoy concerning my fertility issues and I had expressed the desire to add to our family, but I was hesitant to bring it up to Nyota for fear of creating conflict," he stated tonelessly. "I am not opposed to the idea of adoption."

"It is commendable that you found the courage to seek counseling over the fact that your hybrid lineage has caused you fertility issues, Spock," Sarek replied tonelessly, a hint of relief in his aged voice.

Nyota smiled at Spock, "It is late, my son," Sarek continued, seeing fatigue in Spock's eyes. "We shall gather as a family unit tomorrow with President Pike and proceed with fulfilling your familial desire."

"Ambassador, would you like to stay with us tonight?" Nyota asked in a tired voice. "You are welcome."

Sarek sighed, "I thank you for your courtesy, but I have been assigned quarters," he replied tonelessly.

Spock and Nyota were silent as Sarek left their quarters and then they went to the bedroom that Amanda and Saavik shared. Amanda was sound asleep in her bed and Saavik was also sound asleep. All was peaceful for the moment.

* * *

"Len's in getting his scan now and then we'll come back to the ship," Arianne said, smiling at her father as she looked at him on the video screen. "Scotty's waiting for us; the scan shouldn't take very long."

Chris nodded and sighed tiredly as he rested his arms on the chair's handles while his specialized walking sticks sat next to him, "How's Pavel?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Is the sedative still working?"

"So far," Chris replied in a tired voice. "Arianne, I'm glad you're down there with Leonard. He needs…"

Suddenly, there was a whimper and anxious coughing, "It's wearing off," Chris said in a concerned voice as he grabbed his specialized walking sticks. "Arianne, I'm going to have to go. I love you very much."

"I love you, Dad, as does Len," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Chris nodded and slowly got to his feet as the screen went black, "Nyet, please do not hurt heem!" he heard Pavel whimper in an anxious voice as the older man headed to Pavel's room. "He eez a boy."

"…Ze Starfleet vill not go down vithout a fight," Pavel murmured as Chris entered the bedroom.

Chris quickly maneuvered himself to Pavel's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed, allowing his walking sticks to sit on the side of the bed within reach, "I am tied up," Pavel murmured in a distressed voice, trying to move away from Chris as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "How kin I…?"

"Pavel, it's President Pike," Chris said in a gentle, but firm voice. "You need to wake up for me, okay?"

Turning very pale, Pavel whimpered for several more seconds and Chris instinctively pulled himself off the bed with his walking devices, frowning when Pavel suddenly threw up on the bed, "S-Sir?" Pavel asked in a trembling voice, his eyes widening as he saw President Pike. "I zrew up on ze bed, sir…"

"It's just a bed and can be cleaned up, Pavel," Chris replied reassuringly as he pulled back the covers. "I'll call someone to come and clean it up in a minute, but let's get you out of bed. You need clean clothes."

Pavel nodded and slowly got out of bed, taking care not to use his bandaged hand, "Come on," Chris said in a reassuring voice as he carefully helped Pavel walk into the sitting area. "Sit on the couch."

Swallowing hard, Pavel sank on to the couch and lowered his head in shame while Chris returned to the bedroom, grabbed some clean clothes for Pavel out of the dresser, and came back to see that Hikaru had somehow let himself in and was lingering near the couch with a nervous expression on his face.

"I thought I'd come in and check on Pavel before I turned in for the night, sir," Hikaru explained in a worried voice, seeing Chris's confusion and Pavel's shame. "What happened? Why is Pavel awake?"

Chris sighed when Pavel pulled away from Hikaru, "Get someone from maintenance down here to clean up the bed and make sure they know NOT to speak to Pavel," he said in a firm voice. "Who's on duty?"

"Sir, I'll do it myself," Hikaru offered, not wanting people to gossip about Pavel having PTSD problems.

Chris nodded and gazed at Pavel, "Can I help you change your clothes?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Hikaru quickly moved into the bedroom so Pavel would have some privacy and Pavel remained silent as Chris changed his clothes for him, "K-Kin I lie down?" Pavel finally asked when he was in clean clothes.

"Of course," Chris replied calmly, frowning as Pavel didn't move and instead trembled. "What's wrong?"

Pavel frowned, "I do not vant to go back to sleep," he replied nervously. "Khan vill be zere."

Subtly remembering how long it had taken him to recover from the experience with Nero, Chris silently joined Pavel on the couch and put the pillow on his lap, "Lie down," he said calmly. "You'll be safe."

Trembling, Pavel sank downward and was surprised when he felt his hair being stroked, "Whenever Michael is scared and can't sleep, he and I sit like this," Chris explained gently. "It helps him sleep."

There was silence and Chris smiled sadly when he realized that Pavel had fallen asleep, "Lieutenant Sulu, can you bring a blanket out here, please?" Chris asked in a calm, but very firm voice. "Pavel's asleep."

A moment later, Hikaru came out carrying a blanket, "The bed's cleaned and changed, sir," he said in a quiet voice as he covered Chris and Pavel with the blanket. "Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"Let Pavel sleep for the rest of the night," Chris replied. "Thank you for your assistance, Sulu."

Hikaru nodded, "Do you want me to stay, sir?" he asked in a quiet, but worried voice. "I can help."

"Sulu, go and get some rest," Chris replied firmly. "Pavel's like a son to me; we'll be just fine."

Hoping his friend would end up being okay, Hikaru nodded and silently left Chris alone with Pavel.

* * *

The only sound in Marla's quarters was the sound of Joachim sound asleep in bed and it gave Marla great comfort, as her life was now limited to those quarters. During the day, Joachim would be taken to the school room, Mess Hall, and any other place appropriate for children by a Yeoman while Marla was brought all of her meals, given full access to the computer, and ordered to stay confined to quarters.

Although Marla was relieved that nobody seemed to be punishing Joachim for what she had done, she was also very sorrowful and curious about what had happened to Khan. Since she had full access to the unrestricted databases, Marla had managedto use the computer access in her favor in that she had sent out an encoded message that explained her and Joachim's location and it included a plea for rescue.

It was probable, Marla knew, that Joachim would be taken from her once they reached Earth, but she still had time to whatever it took to protect herself and her son, even if it meant finding Khan again.

* * *

**_Please read and review in a detailed manner so that I feel motivated to continue this story!_ **


	16. Start of a New Journey - January 2266

_**January 2266** _

_**Starfleet Command** _

"A supply run to Space Station K-7?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "Isn't that near Klingon space?"

Chris nodded and slid a stylus across the desk to Jim, "Apparently, some sort of traveller landed there with some goods that depleted the station's current supplies," he explained in an official voice. "I know you're eager to get the Enterprise back into space, but the threat has risen considerably since…"

"Since Doctor Marcus was kidnapped by Romulans," Jim replied softly. "Why aren't we looking for her?"

Chris sighed, "A fleet of starships already in that sector has been dispatched to the Neutral Zone to see if there is any evidence that Doctor Marcus was actually taken to Romulus," he explained in a commanding voice as he looked at Jim. "There have been rumors of illicit trade activities at the space station and I think it's better if I send you there then back to Romulus, given what happened to you."

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "It's going to be strange adjusting to the new personnel," he replied in a less than confident voice. "I know you said Doctor M'Benga was getting better, but…"

"He'll do well as a temporary Chief Medical Officer," Chris cut in gently. "As you know, Doctor Piper's requested to stay behind and help with the treatments for Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov."

Jim nodded and suddenly felt very somber, "Doctor Helen Noel's agreed to take a leave of absence from Starfleet Medical to accompany the Enterprise out to the station, but she's planning to stay there to serve as the station's counselor," Chris continued gently. "She's being briefed on everyone by Arianne."

"What's going to happen after we're done at K-7?" Jim asked softly, his mood somber and deflated.

Chris sighed, "Let's take one thing at a time," he replied calmly. "Do you have any questions, Captain?"

"When is the Enterprise scheduled to leave?" Jim asked softly, a heavy lump forming in his throat.

Again, Chris sighed as he gazed at Jim's solemn eyes, "Tomorrow morning," he replied in a firm voice as Jim slowly stood up. "It'll give you time to gather the crew, say goodbyes, and get up to the ship."

* * *

_**Mental Health Unit – Starfleet Medical** _

Slightly nervous about his pending surgery, Leonard silently entered the room in his medical uniform and saw Pavel sitting on the windowsill in hospital pajamas looking sicker than ever, either pointedly ignoring or unaware of the cards, gifts, and fake flowers littering his room, "Pavel?" he asked softly.

There was silence and Leonard had been told by President Pike to expect Pavel not to say anything to visitors, as the damage done by both Khan and Marla had severely damaged the young Ensign both physically and emotionally, "I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing since today's my last day of duty for the next month," Leonard commented softly. "My surgery's tomorrow and the recovery…"

Pavel turned to look at Leonard, but didn't say anything, "The recovery's at least four weeks long and I'll be starting radiation therapy once I'm okay enough to," Leonard continued. "I'll visit as often as I can."

Nodding, Pavel slowly stood up, "Zo many people hawe come to wisit and eet has been wery owervhelming," he said in a barely audible voice. "I do not know vat to say to most people."

Leonard nodded, but said nothing; he had seen most of the crew come by to visit Pavel between the Enterprise's return to Earth and New Year's and it was expected that Pavel would be nervous.

"Do you seenk I could get a leetle sometheeng ewen zo eet eez early?" Pavel asked softly. "I do not like how crowded eet gets in ze common room around breakfast time and zo I eat in my room a lot."

Leonard said nothing as Pavel slowly moved over to his wheelchair and sat, "I hate zees zing, but eef I try and valk long deestances on my own, I get wery dizzy," Pavel said in a tired voice. "I am zo seeck."

The chronometer above Pavel's door switched to 0600 as Leonard wheeled Pavel out of the room, down the hallway, and into the common area where meals could be taken if desired. To Pavel's relief, the area was completely empty and he sighed softly as Leonard parked the wheelchair at a quiet corner table.

"Are you nerwous about ze surgery, Doktor?" Pavel asked softly as Leonard sat down across from him.

Before Leonard could reply, a woman came out of the kitchen wheeling a cart that was stocked with fruit, muffins, packets, bottles of juice and milk, banana bread, and a basket of butter and jams.

It took Leonard a minute, but he immediately recognized the food service worker as Felisa Howard, a woman who had once helped Dr. Piper run a soup kitchen in San Francisco, "Felisa Howard, how are you?" he asked in a cheerful voice as they recognized each other. "Do you remember Pavel Chekov?"

Felisa gazed at Pavel and smiled, but Pavel nervously averted his eyes, "What would you like for breakfast this morning?" she asked in a cheerful voice. "I have quite a bit of food here."

"Could I get some apple juice, a muffin, and some oatmeal, please?" Leonard asked softly. "Pavel?"

Felisa nodded and gathered the requested items off the cart, "I-I do not know," Pavel whispered.

Leonard's eyes softened at Pavel's nervousness, "How about some cranberry juice, some banana bread, a bit of oatmeal, and an apple?" he suggested gently, gazing at the young Ensign. "Do you want that?"

Pavel nodded, but said nothing and gazed at his scarred hand instead, frowning as he tried to flex his hand and couldn't, "My hand hurts and I cannot mowe it," he said in a nervous voice. "Eet hurts."

"Did you hit it in your sleep at all recently?" Leonard asked worriedly. "It does look a bit swollen."

Pavel shrugged, "I do not remember," he replied softly. "I hawe a lot of trouble sleeping at night."

"I know," Leonard replied as he stood and walked over to Pavel. "Can I take a look at your hand?"

Felisa gave Pavel a gentle look, "Would you like some ice?" she asked in a sweet, gentle voice.

"I do not vant to be trouble," Pavel replied nervously, lowering his head. "I hawe been already…."

Felisa quietly slipped back into the kitchen, "No, you haven't been trouble," Leonard said in a reassuring voice as he gently examined Pavel's hand. "It could be broken, but it'll need an x-ray for me to be sure."

Pavel nodded, but said nothing, "It's all right," Leonard said calmly. "Do you want to bring some food?"

Too anxious to speak, Pavel shook his head, "Alright, I'm going to take you over to the emergency room and x-ray your hand," Leonard said calmly as he moved the chair away from the table. "Just relax."

"Here," Felisa said in a calm voice as she came back with a wrapped icepack in her hand. "Take this."

Leonard took the icepack and handed it to Pavel, "For the pain," he said in a calm voice. "Thanks."

Felisa nodded as Leonard wheeled Pavel off towards the medical wing of Starfleet Medical and then she silently turned her attention to the untouched cart, deeply concerned that Pavel took no food.

* * *

_**Common Hall - Starfleet Academy** _

"We leave tomorrow and I'm really nervous to go into space without you, Bones, or Chekov," Jim commented in a distressed voice as he sat down on the edge of the indoor fountain next to Arianne and watched her work on a new stylus. "So, you're going to work at Starfleet Medical and take courses?"

Arianne nodded and looked up from her stylus, "Len's not going to be working for at least a month after the surgery and we have four kids, so I have to bring in some money somehow," she replied in a gentle voice as she smiled at Jim. "Doctor Noel's a good student and I trust that she'll be able to help you…"

"Wait, I thought Doctor Noel was a counselor?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "She's only a student?"

Arianne chuckled, "In Starfleet, yes," she replied calmly. "She has a degree in rehabilitative therapy."

Jim nodded, "I hope this run to K-7 isn't too problematic," he said in a worried voice. "I trust Doctor M'Benga, but I worry what could happen if he's subjected to too much stress. Doctor Noel's only going with us to the station and staying there, so if anything happens on the way home, I don't know what…"

"James, you worry too much," Arianne replied calmly as she stood up. "Spock, Nyota, Sulu, Scotty, and a lot of other familiar faces will be with you on the Enterprise and they will be good supports for you."

Even though Jim was still apprehensive, he nodded and stood up, "I should go visit Pavel before I get too busy with preparing for tomorrow," he said in a somber voice. "He knows Enterprise is leaving, right?"

"I told Pavel when I visited him yesterday," Arianne replied gently. "Jim, he's been through a lot."

Jim sighed tiredly, "I know and I hope he can recover from this," he replied somberly. "I'm just tired and a little stressed about having to leave some of my family behind and take the ship back out there."

"You'll eventually make it back to Earth," Arianne replied calmly. "Now, why don't we go visit Pavel?"

Jim paused for a moment and then nodded, eager to see his youngest friend again before leaving.

* * *

"Doctor Kirk?"

Sam looked up from the small desk that was his as part of his contract as a civilian doctor at Starfleet Medical, "Admiral Marcus, what can I do for you?" he asked, seeing the Admiral standing there.

"I wanted to know how Mrs. Kirk is doing and if there's anything I or anyone in Starfleet can do to make the transition easier?" Admiral Marcus asked in a quiet voice. "Not being able to return to Deneva…"

Sam sighed, "It's difficult, but I am confident that Doctor Soran will do a good job," he replied in a distressed voice. "Even if I wanted to go back there, Aurelan's artificial heart couldn't handle it."

"Admiral, has there been any word on your daughter?" Sam asked in a somber voice. "I…"

Admiral Marcus sighed and sat down, "Not as of yet, but if any of the deployed Starfleet vessels find anything, they'll contact Command immediately," he replied softly. "I haven't given up hope that Carol will be found alive, but Nero and Jeris have taught me that Romulans are anything but merciful."

"Anthony seems to be coping well," Sam commented softly. "He's been a great help to me, sir."

Admiral Marcus smiled at hearing that, "It's good that you're willing to keep him busy while I help Admiral Barnett with the Academy," he replied. "Did you know the Enterprise leaves tomorrow?"

"Jim mentioned it at breakfast," Sam replied calmly. "We had breakfast at 0530 since Peter decided that he didn't want to be asleep any longer and Lorian and George were already up and meditating."

Before Admiral Marcus could reply, the intercom beeped, "Doctor Kirk, you're needed in the emergency room," a brisk voice spoke in an urgent tone. "Doctor McCoy needs assistance with a patient."

"I'm on my way," Sam replied as he tapped the button. "I apologize, Admiral, but I have to go."

Admiral Marcus nodded and stood up, "I have my own work to do," he replied calmly as he left the office with Sam. "Doctor Kirk, it's a relief to have you on staff here even if it wasn't expected."

Sam nodded and sighed deeply as he walked off towards the emergency room, trying to calm himself.

* * *

_**Emergency Room** _

It didn't take Sam long to arrive in the emergency room and find Pavel laying on a bed, trembling anxiously while Leonard stood at his bedside, gently holding Pavel's wrist, "Could you get me some plaster, please?" Leonard asked in a quiet voice. "Pavel's hand is broken and needs to be casted."

"How did you break your hand, Ensign Chekov?" Sam asked curiously as he walked over to a medical cupboard, retrieved some quick dry plaster, and came back to the bed. "It looks really swollen."

Pavel cringed, "Eeet hurt a lot after I smashed eet into my mirror a few veeks ago, but I zot it vas nothing and I zot I vould be yelled at for being veak," he replied in an anxious voice. "I hawe managed vith it."

"Nobody thinks you're weak," Leonard replied, giving Sam a look as he took the casting plaster and carefully began covering the metal brace that was holding his wrist in place. "Are you in any pain?"

Pavel, however, said nothing, "Here's a sling," Sam commented in a gentle voice as he grabbed a shoulder sling off of a tray and handed it over. "Do you want me to get him some pain meds?"

"No more drugs," Pavel whispered in an anxious voice. "Khan gave me drugs for my blood."

Sam paled slightly at the mention of Khan, but Leonard calmly secured Pavel's wrist in the sling and rested it against Pavel's chest, "Do you feel like getting something to eat now, Pavel?" he asked softly.

"I just vant to rest," Pavel replied in a tired, pain-filled voice. "Joanna said she vould wisit later on."

Leonard nodded and watched as Pavel pulled himself off the bed and back into the wheelchair with a great amount of effort, "Joanna's got school til three, so she might join you for dinner," he replied, concerned by how pale and tired Pavel looked. "Did you want to engage in some sort of activity?"

"Zere ees not much one can do in ze hospital," Pavel replied softly. "I can seet in ze library and read."

Sam looked intrigued, "Would you like to use the computer?" he asked, trying to help Pavel feel safe.

Before Pavel could reply, he spotted Jim and Arianne coming down the hallway, "Eet eez ze Keptin and Arianne," he said in a nervous voice as they spotted him. "Ze Keptin vill be mad vhen he sees zis."

"I could go and talk to Jim for a minute if you'd like," Sam offered. "To remind him to stay calm."

Leonard nodded and watched as Sam left the room and talked with both Jim and Arianne for several minutes before Jim came into the room alone, "Hey," Jim said in a gentle voice. "How are you, Pavel?"

Pavel said nothing, but it didn't deter Jim, "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for protecting Lorian from Khan," Jim said in a quiet voice as he sat on the bed and gazed at Pavel. "Lorian told me what happened that night and if you hadn't been there to protect Lorian, Khan would have…"

"Khan vould hawe keeled Lorian, sir," Pavel finished in a somber voice. "Eet vas not right zat he try."

Jim nodded and sighed, "Pavel, you may not think it, but you're a hero in the eyes of many including me," he explained in a gentle voice. "Whenever you're well, you will have a place on Enterprise."

"Eet may take a long time," Pavel replied softly. "I am wery seeck and Enterprise vill not be zere…"

Jim smiled, "Even if Enterprise is obsolete by the time you're ready to resume active duty in Starfleet, I'll fight tooth and nail to have you serve under me again on whatever ship I'm in command of," he replied in a gentle voice as he looked Pavel square in the eye. "Just take your time and make sure you're ready."

Leonard looked intrigued as Pavel nodded, "Yes Keptin," Pavel replied softly. "Senk you for wisiting me."

"You're worth every visit you get, Pavel," Jim replied gently as he stood up. "Have a good day."

As Jim left the room, Pavel's eyes filled with tears of astonishment and he began to cry quietly.

* * *

_**Educational Center** _

"I appreciate you approving me to work at your educational center for my work release program," Marla said in a nervous voice as she sat down across the desk from Kathryn. "I am grateful that you…"

Kathryn exchanged a look with Hendorff, who was standing near the door in a Security uniform with a weapon on his belt, before she looked at Marla, "It's good that you're so willing and eager to work hard," she explained as she slid a stylus across the desk to Marla. "However, It is by my husband's mercy you are here and as the administrator of this school, I must be clear that you intend to work well."

Marla nodded and took the stylus, "Chris believed that you should be given a chance to show that you are remorseful for your actions, but this is a conditional position only," Kathryn stated, not wanting to tell Marla that Pavel had begged Chris not to send Marla to prison and end up losing her child. "I, however, am interested in keeping order in this school and I have drafted a contract for you to sign."

"Restricted from using computers and other technology without supervision?" Marla asked softly.

Kathryn nodded, "For the first few weeks, we'll see how you do with that and I'll lift that restriction if you prove you can be trusted," she replied, not fully trusting that Marla was truly remorseful.

Marla nodded, silently signed the document, and handed the stylus back to Kathryn, "You'll work with the younger children under the supervision of Diana Sato since I spend my time working with the older children and also seeing to the school's administrative needs," Kathryn replied as she stood up and put the stylus in a drawer that had a security code on it. "My school is equipped to teach a range of children from preschool age all the way up to college-level studies. We have 13 teachers including myself here."

Marla stood up and silently walked over to Hendorff, "Let me show you where you'll be working and introduce you to Diana and all of the children," Kathryn said in a firm voice. "Welcome to my school."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pike," Marla replied as she and Hendorff followed Kathryn from the office, down the hallway, and to a closed classroom that was near the back entrance to the large educational center.

Kathryn smiled as she opened the door and saw Joanna talking with Diana Sato while Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Michael, Lorian, George, Amanda, Saavik, Charlie Evans, Joachim, and several other children were scattered throughout the room doing various activities, "The students are in the morning's socialization period right now and then they'll break off to their various levels for classes until lunch."

Marla nodded and followed Kathryn into the classroom, "Attention students, we have a new teacher starting today!" Kathryn called out as she clapped her hands, smiling as the room went silent and all of the children and lingering adults focused on her. "This is Marla McGivers; make her feel welcome."

There were murmurs of welcome and then slowly, the children and staffers resumed their activities, "I think you'll do very well here," Kathryn told Marla gently, hoping that this arrangement would work out.

Marla was quiet for a moment and slowly nodded; it would work for as long as she was forced to stay.

* * *

_**Common Room – Starfleet Mental Health Unit – Starfleet Medical** _

Silently straightening his pips and ensuring that the box under his arm was still intact, Spock silently entered the Common Room and saw Pavel sitting in his wheelchair by the fire with a stylus in his left hand while several more sat on his lap, "Ensign Chekov, are you amenable to receiving a visit?" Spock asked as he approached the young Ensign and frowned at seeing Pavel's hand in a cast and sling.

"Doktor MeeCoy brought me back here before he had to go do some preoperative seengs and ze Keptin had to go up to ze ship to see eef seengs are ready," Pavel stated softy as he looked up from his stylus at Spock. "Doctor Keerk let me take some nowels from ze hospeetal library so zat I have something to do."

Spock nodded and it was then that he noticed that a couple of half-eaten muffins and a bottle of juice were on a stand next to Pavel, "I am curious as to whether or not you wished to join me in a game of chess or checkers," he stated tonelessly. "I understand you are looking for things to do and I thought…"

"A game of checkers vould be okay," Pavel replied as he set the stylus on his lap. "I just hawe one hand."

Again, Spock nodded and unpacked the box he was carrying that revealed a portable board complete with checkers or chess pieces, "May I be ze color black?" Pavel asked, shuddering at the red pieces.

Spock silently brought a chair over to the table and sat, carefully doling out the black pieces to Pavel before setting his red pieces up on the board. The game began and progressed in silence, as Spock was unsure of what to say that would not provoke a negative response and Pavel didn't wish to speak much.

The two were still engaged in their game when President Pike came into the Rec Room using his walking equipment, "Prezeedent Pike, sir," Pavel said in an anxious voice. "Meester Spock asked me eef I…"

"It's good to see that you're engaging in some constructive activities, Pavel," Chris said in a calming voice as he grabbed a chair and took a seat at the table before he pulled out a stylus. "This is for you."

Pavel reached his left hand over to the stylus and took it, "Zat started today?" he asked, reading it.

Chris nodded, "Kathryn commed me as I was on my way here," he replied gently. "It seems to work."

"I know zat a lot of people vanted her to go to preeson, including ze Keptin," Pavel said in a somber voice as he offered the stylus to Chris. "I could not separate a mozzer from her innocent child."

Chris's gaze softened, but Spock looked confused, "Is Lieutenant McGivers not in the custody of Starfleet Security pending sentencing?" Spock asked tonelessly as he looked at both Chris and Pavel quizzically.

"Nyet, she eez not," Pavel replied softly. "I asked ze Judge Adwocate to allow Lieutenant McGiwers to stay out of preeson and instead vork under ze supervision of Starfleet Security for ze time being."

Spock raised an eyebrow and Pavel sighed tiredly, immediately grabbing one of the half-eaten muffins off of the stand, "I hope eet helps her, but I do not vant to think about eet," Pavel said softly.

"Pavel, you don't need to be ashamed of giving someone a second chance," Chris replied gently, seeing that the younger man's act of mercy was distressing him heavily. "What have you got there? A novel?"

Pavel nodded, "Doctor Keerk let me take a few nowels out of ze hospeetal library," he replied softly.

Chris nodded, "Don't let me keep you from finishing your game," he said in a calm voice. "I'll watch."

Both Spock and Pavel were thrown off guard by that comment, but they silently resumed their game.

* * *

**_Medical Lab_ **

"Since it's been a while since your last scan, Leonard, we want to get a current scan before the surgery tomorrow so that we know how to proceed," Dr. Bashir, who had flown in from Russia to assist with Leonard's surgery and aftercare, said in a calm voice. "You did your last session after Christmas, right?"

Leonard nodded and sighed, "December 26th," he replied softly. "I slept for nearly two days after it."

Dr. Bashir nodded and gently placed his hand on Leonard's neck, briefly checking the thyroid area before stepping back, "Just lie down and Doctor Piper will run a scan on the area," he said in a calming voice.

Leonard slowly laid down and frowned as he suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his neck, as if someone was strangling him. He could hear Dr. Bashir, Dr. Piper, and Arianne talking, but he couldn't reply at all.

"Doctor Piper, stop the scan," Arianne said in an anxious voice, concerned as to why Leonard was silent.

Dr. Piper immediately stopped the scan and Arianne ran over to the table, "Len?" she asked worriedly.

Leonard tried to swallow and cringed, so he slowly sat up, "I felt like something was choking me for a minute there," he said in a slightly hoarse voice, rubbing his throat anxiously. "I couldn't breathe."

Dr. Piper nodded and looked at the scanning he had managed to do, "This can't be right," he said worriedly as he looked at Dr. Bashir. "According to this, the tumor's the size of the thyroid gland."

Swearing under his breath, Leonard silently closed his eyes and suddenly felt Arianne gently rubbing his back reassuringly, "Can this even wait until tomorrow morning?" he heard Arianne asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Dr. Bashir replied in a concerned voice. "We'd better move the surgery to today."

Leonard's eyes popped open, "From now until 1100 hours, Doctor McCoy, you're restricted to liquids like water and juice," Dr. Piper said firmly, seeing the fear in Leonard's eyes. "You can stay on duty until noon if you'd like or you can spend time with your family. I want you back here at 1300 hours for prep."

Even though Leonard was very uneasy now, he nodded and reached for his medical shirt, "I need to make a few calls in my office and then I'm going to go for a walk," he replied, quickly putting his medical shirt on over his black sweatshirt. "Arianne, you've got orientation for your PhD class soon, right?"

"I can skip it if you want to spend some time together," Arianne replied softly. "It's not important."

Standing up, Leonard shook his head, "I'll be fine," he replied softly. "I love you and I'll see you later."

Arianne nodded, frowning as Leonard kissed her cheek and silently left, "The surgery's going to be at 1400 hours, Commander," Dr. Bashir said in a calm voice. "If you're wanting to be with him…"

"Thank you, Doctor Bashir," Arianne replied gently right before she silently left the medical lab.

* * *

**_U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge_ **

"Captain, Engineering is fully repaired and it looks as good as new," Scotty reported in a cheerful voice as he strolled out of the turbolift and saw Jim sitting in the command chair surrounded by PADDs.

Jim nodded and sighed wearily as he signed off on another report and set it on the arm of his chair, "If I can ever get through this mountain of paperwork, maybe we'll be able to make it down to Pike's for that dinner on time," he replied in an amused voice. "Since McCoy's surgery is in the morning, tonight's…"

"Captain, I'm getting a transmission from Commander McCoy," Nyota, who had come up to the ship to finish final checks while Saavik and Amanda were in school, said in a concerned voice. "It's urgent."

Jim frowned and looked to Nyota for an explanation, "I'm sending the message to your personal PADD, Captain," Nyota replied as she worked the controls. "You might want to cancel that dinner tonight."

There was silence as Jim picked up his personal PADD and his face fell as he read the message that Arianne had sent him, "Lieutenant Uhura, send a comm to President Pike that I want to talk to him as soon as I can get back down to San Francisco," he said in a somber voice as he stood up. "Please?"

Nyota nodded, "Scotty, Uhura, I'm going back down to San Francisco for a while," Jim said in a somber voice, his good mood completely gone. "There's still a shuttle in the bay when you're done up here."

Before Scotty or Nyota could reply, Jim walked up to the turbolift, leaving the PADDs at his chair.

* * *

"Geoff?"

Dr. M'Benga looked up from his desk, surprised when he saw Leonard standing there in his uniform with a concerned expression on his face, "Doctor McCoy, I wasn't expecting to see you until the gathering at President Pike's later tonight," he said in a surprised voice. "I was just preparing a bit for tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't make the party tonight, Geoff," Leonard replied softly. "My surgery was moved up."

Dr. M'Benga frowned, "Apparently, the tumor's the size of my thyroid gland according to a scan that Doctor Piper and Doctor Bashir ran this morning," Leonard explained gruffly. "The chemotherapy made the tumor grow and it did nothing but make me tired, weak, and sick while I was on the Enterprise."

"I'm assuming Doctor Piper and Doctor Bashir will start you on radiation therapy once the tumor's gone to wipe out any remaining cancer cells?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly. "I'll take care of your Sickbay, sir."

Leonard sighed, "I don't doubt that, Geoff," he replied solemnly. "What if I can't come back, though?"

"Leonard, what ifs never help anyone who finds themselves facing a serious illness," Dr. M'Benga replied in a concerned voice, slightly unnerved to see Leonard in such a state. "When I was recovering from the brain implant that Jeris forced into me during my time of captivity, I found that focusing on guilt and that what if scenarios only hindered my recovery. I decided to focus on what I could do instead."

Leonard nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to feel better about the surgery, "If it would help you feel better, Leonard, I can talk to Doctor Piper about scrubbing in to help," Dr. M'Benga commented gently.

"I think I need to take a walk," Leonard said in a gruff voice, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and sighed as Leonard left the room; he then turned to his computer to write.

* * *

_**Academy Classroom** _

The lights came back on and Arianne sighed as she checked the notes on her stylus before gazing up at Admiral Marcus and Admiral Barnett, "…The Starfleet accelerated doctorate program is an experimental program that is in conjunction with several universities in the world," Admiral Barnett said in a commanding voice as he gazed out at the handful of students who were enrolled in the program.

"What's so unique about this program is that students can progress at their own pace and the only prerequisite is that every student in this program needs to have first achieved a Master's Degree," Admiral Marcus said in a professional voice. "The program can be started at any time of the year."

Arianne silently made a note on her stylus to pass the information along to Pavel the next time they visited, as the program was something Pavel could do in the hospital whenever he felt ready to.

"Starfleet's hope is that this program will motivate people to continue their career in Starfleet even after their time at the Academy is finished," Admiral Marcus said solemnly. "More often than not in the past, Academy graduates have served in Starfleet for a brief period and then have left to pursue other interests that require higher education. Due to recent events, Starfleet's numbers are a bit low lately and we can't think of a better way than helping people in the service to get further education here."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others in attendance, "On behalf of Starfleet, may I welcome you all to the program and I wish you all luck," Admiral Barnett said cordially. "Dismissed."

Many, including Admiral Barnett, left the classroom, but Arianne remained in her seat, "Commander, I hope the orientation wasn't too boring?" Admiral Marcus asked gently. "I wish Chekov could have come, as I know he has a Master's Degree in Operations and Command, but I understand why he didn't."

"I'm planning on mentioning it next time we visit," Arianne replied as she stood up, ready to leave.

Admiral Marcus nodded and frowned at seeing the distressed expression on Arianne's face, "Commander, you seem a bit distracted," he commented gently. "Is there something the matter?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Arianne replied softly. "Thank you for your concern, Admiral Marcus."

Admiral Marcus nodded and silently left the room, leaving Arianne alone. As she prepared to leave, she could feel overwhelming sadness wash over her; Leonard was obviously hurting over his surgery and wanted to be alone, yet Arianne could also feel that he needed someone to care and to lean on.

"I'm coming, thy'la," Arianne whispered in a soothing voice as she silently left the Academy classroom.

* * *

**_Mental Health Unit – Starfleet Medical_ **

"Ensign Chekov, are you well?" Pavel heard Spock ask in a tone that bordered on concern.

Pavel blinked and quickly realized that he was not flying a Concord shuttle without rest for fear of being killed by Khan for weakness, he was at Starfleet Medical. To his alarm, both Spock and President Pike were giving him concerned looks and Pavel realized that he had been staring at the red pieces.

"I vas theenking," Pavel replied timidly, too afraid to say that he had been having a flashback.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Spock, could you please go get Pavel a bottle of water?" Chris asked, sensing that Pavel was too afraid to admit weakness in front of Spock. "Please?"

Even though Spock was confused by the request, he silently got up and walked over to the kitchen to request a bottle of water, "What was the flashback about?" Chris asked in a gentle, curious voice.

"H-how deed you know?" Pavel asked in a quiet, but very nervous voice. "I deed not speak at all."

Chris sighed and smiled sadly, "I still get a flashback about the Narada once in a while, but it's usually at night and so Kathryn wakes me and calms me," he replied gently. "Have you had many nightmares?"

Pavel nodded and sighed tiredly, "Zey keep me avake at night, so I am often tired during ze day and not really avare vat is going on," he replied in a tired voice. "Vhen people come, I try wery hard to be social."

"Have you told any of the staff about your sleeping problems?" Chris asked, expecting Pavel to say no.

Swallowing hard, Pavel shook his head, "I do not know how to breeng eet up," he replied timidly.

Just then, Spock returned with a bottle of water and Pavel yawned, "If you are fatigued, Ensign Chekov, we can continue this game later in the day," Spock stated tonelessly. "Do you require a rest period?"

"I am sleepy," Pavel replied in a tired voice, as he was beginning to feel rather woozy from not sleeping.

Chris smiled, "Maybe I vill hawe a sleep before lunch time," Pavel said in a tired voice as he laid back against his wheelchair and blinked to keep himself awake. "Kin I take ze vater vith me to my room?"

"Of course you can," Chris replied gently, wondering why Pavel had put himself in mental health care.

Pavel nodded and carefully took the bottle from Spock, "Spock, I'll clean this up," Chris said in a concerned voice as he gazed at the half-Vulcan. "Could you help Pavel back to his room, please?"

"Of course, sir," Spock replied tonelessly. "Ensign Chekov, I am going to escort you back to your room."

Pavel nodded and kept quiet as Spock wheeled him from the common room. As Chris silently packed up the checkers and the board, he wondered if Pavel was here because he thought he had nowhere else to go since Sulu and most of his family were leaving on the Enterprise the next day and leaving him behind.

* * *

**_Golden Gate Park_ **

Leonard was sitting on a cleaned off bench with a parka over his uniform, not noticing as Arianne parked the station wagon in a space near where he was sitting. She had taken a bus to their house, picked up the station wagon, and had come to talk to her husband and would be with him when he needed her.

"Len?" Arianne asked softly as she got out of the car and walked over to him. "Len, are you okay?"

Leonard didn't respond, so Arianne joined him on the bench just as he pulled a bottle of juice out of his pocket and opened it, "I'm supposed to be on liquids til 1300 hours," he replied softly. "Did you tell…?"

"I sent a message to Jim and everyone else," Arianne replied gently. "And then I came to be with you."

Leonard nodded and turned to Arianne, revealing tears in his eyes, "What if I can't go back into active service once this surgery's over?" he asked in an unusually anxious voice. "I'm scared to death, Arianne."

Arianne smiled tenderly at Leonard and gently stroked his cheek as she kissed him, "What, you think I'm going to leave just because you're sick?" she asked gently. "Our family will get through this together."

"Okay," Leonard replied softly as they pulled apart. "Could you get the kids from school today?"

Arianne nodded, "I'll make sure they're taken care of," she replied gently. "I'm staying with you."

"Isn't that romantic?" Jim's voice suddenly broke in as footsteps approached. "I figured you were here."

Arianne and Leonard were both surprised to see Jim walk into the park from behind a tree wearing his Starfleet uniform under an unzipped parka, "What are you doing here?" Leonard asked softly.

"Heard your surgery had been moved up and I wanted to visit since you won't be at Pike's little party tonight," Jim replied in a nervous voice. "I was thinking that I might not go either since I need to get the boys ready for bed early since we leave early tomorrow for Spacedock. Spock can brief me on it."

Normally when Leonard would have snipped at Jim for being overprotective, he merely nodded, "How's Chekov doing, by the way?" he asked softly. "Can you visit him while I'm in surgery so he's not alone?"

Jim nodded and Leonard checked his watch, "I have to be back for prep at 1300 hours," Leonard said in an uneasy voice as he drank some of the juice. "Can we just sit here and reminisce a little bit?"

Arianne and Jim exchanged a look, both of them knowing that Leonard didn't want to discuss the surgery or the possible aftermath, "Sure we can," Jim replied in a cheerful voice. "That sounds cool."

* * *

_**Surgical Bay - Starfleet Medical** _

1400 hours came all too quickly and Arianne found herself standing on the surgical observation deck, silently watching as Dr. Piper, Dr. Bashir, and several Starfleet nurses did their work. Leonard was lying unconscious on the operating bed in a hospital gown with a blanket covering everything from his waist down while the surgical team removed the tumor from his thyroid gland. It was all being done in silence.

"Commander McCoy," Arianne suddenly heard Spock's voice say as footsteps approached from behind.

Arianne turned and was surprised to see Spock come on to the observation deck, "Ensign Chekov is resting and I was informed about the doctor's surgery on my way out," Spock stated tonelessly.

"They moved it up because the tumor was the size of his thyroid gland," Arianne replied somberly. "I called my father and the school about the change in plans. The kids will stay with my parents tonight."

Slightly disturbed at the sudden turn of events, Spock nodded, "I am unsure that a party would be appropriate under these circumstances," he replied tonelessly. "Should I suggest that it be cancelled?"

"It's a party celebrating Enterprise's departure tomorrow, Spock," Arianne replied in a slightly irritated voice. "We're not going to be on the Enterprise, so there's no point in postponing that because of this."

Spock said nothing at Arianne's tone and Arianne sighed, but before she could apologize for her sharpness, the intercom beeped, "Commander McCoy, a word?" Dr. Bashir's voice spoke urgently.

Frowning, Arianne pressed the intercom, "Yes, Doctor Bashir?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Commander, the tumor's completely attached itself to your husband's thyroid gland and we can't remove it without damaging the gland," Dr. Bashir's voice spoke in a concerned tone. "It would be safer and easier to remove the gland without touching the tumor, but we need your permission to do so."

Arianne was silent for a moment, "What are the side effects of removing the gland?" she asked softly.

"Doctor McCoy would have to take medication for a long time after the radiation treatments were completed, but it wouldn't affect his ability to return to active duty in time," Dr. Piper's voice piped in.

Swallowing hard, Arianne nodded, "Do whatever you must to save Leonard's life," she replied firmly.

Releasing the intercom, Arianne stepped away from the window, "Now I know how Leonard must have felt when he had to save my life with that hysterectomy," she replied as tears filled her tired eyes.

"Arianne, the decision you made was logical and necessary to preserve the life of your beloved," Spock replied tonelessly as he turned to face her. "I have no doubt Doctor McCoy will thank you later on."

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "Perhaps it would be logical for us to take a short walk until the surgery is over?" Spock suggested, seeing that Arianne was very stressed. "Worrying will not help."

"That sounds like a good idea, Spock," Arianne replied in an anxious voice. "I need to stretch my legs."

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me, Lieutenant Uhura," Joanna said in a quiet voice as they stopped outside of Pavel's hospital room. "Grandma took Charlie, Kathy, and Zach home with her and Mike…"

Nyota smiled, "I haven't visited Pavel yet and I want to see him before the Enterprise leaves tomorrow," she replied gently. "Besides, I also want to be with you when you go down and visit your father."

At the mention of her recovering father, Joanna nodded and sighed sadly as she opened the door to Pavel's hospital room. Her eyes widened as she saw Scotty sitting at Pavel's bedside, silently stacking some PADDs while Pavel was in bed sound asleep and covered with blankets and drip-lines.

"When I got here, tae lad was in a deep sleep," Scotty explained quietly. "I'm just stacking his books."

Joanna nodded and nervously crossed her arms, "I could always visit him later," she replied nervously.

"Nyet, I am vaking up," Pavel mumbled groggily as he opened his eyes. "Joanna, how vas school?"

Joanna smiled, "It was fine, Pavel," she replied gently as she sat next to his bed. "How are you?"

"Eez somezeeing vrong?" Pavel asked, noting the stress in Joanna's voice. "Eez eet ze Doctor?"

Not wanting to keep secrets from Pavel, Joanna nodded, "His surgery was moved up and he's in Recovery by now, I think," she replied gently. "I hope to go see him after he wakes up fully."

Pavel nodded, "Vell, until zen, you hawe friendly company, no?" he asked in a playful voice.

Joanna nodded and chuckled, "Pavel, you always make me laugh," she replied gently.

"I am not up to doing much before deener, but could you read to me?" Pavek asked tiredly.

Joanna nodded and picked a book up from the pile, "Of course, Pavel," she replied gently.

While Joanna read to Pavel and Nyota supervised them, Scotty quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Time had passed so quickly and it was nearly 1700 hours, but Arianne was only barely aware of the time as she sat at her husband's bedside, waiting for him to wake. Leonard was on a hover-gurney with his body covered by a gown and blankets while IV's littered his arms. A bandage and a drain tube that was in a tray on a bedside table was covering the place where his thyroid had been carefully removed. To keep him from pulling anything out, Dr. Piper had activated the gurney's stasis field and restrained his hands.

"Len?"

Leonard inhaled sharply and winced as he slowly opened his eyes and quickly realized that he couldn't move anything, "Your legs are in a stasis field and your hands are in restraints so you don't pull anything out before it's supposed to come out," Arianne explained in a gentle voice as she came into view.

Blinking to show that he understood, Leonard tried to speak, but winced and nearly gagged, "Your throat's going to hurt for the next day or two, so just try and relax," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Len, I let Doctor Piper and Doctor Bashir take your thyroid gland because the tumor was connected to it…"

Leonard blinked, sighed sleepily, and extended his hand as much as the restraints would allow, "The younger ones are with my parents and Joanna and Nyota are visiting Pavel," Arianne replied as she took Leonard's hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm staying with you tonight, so why don't you go to sleep?"

Too groggy to argue, Leonard closed his eyes and sunk into a deep sleep. While keeping a hold on Leonard's hand, Arianne pulled out her PADD and slowly typed a message to her father.

* * *

_Len's in Recovery and woke up for only a minute, but he's doing well. I'm staying with him tonight._

Chris sighed as he looked up from the message and saw Jim packing up a box of what looked like various academic materials, "Leonard's in recovery and doing fine," he commented softly. "Are you going to…?"

"Arianne and I spent some time in the park with Bones this morning before the surgery and I told them that I was going to be spending the night on the Enterprise with Lorian and George even though that wasn't really the truth," Jim replied in an anxious voice as he sealed the box. "I'm not in the mood to go to your house for the party tonight."

Chris sighed, "I cancelled the party because nobody was in the mood to attend with Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov being in the hospital," he replied calmly. "If people want to come over, they can."

Jim nodded and sighed just as the door slid open and Sam, a tired Aurelan, George, Lorian, and Peter came into the apartment carrying bags of food, "I hope you don't mind that we picked up dinner on the way home from school," Sam said in a pleasant voice. "President, good to see you. Are you joining us?"

"No, I should be getting home to my wife, son, and grandchildren," Chris replied gently as he pulled himself to his feet using his walking sticks. "Mrs. Kirk, why don't you have a seat? I need to leave."

Exhausted from all the walking she had done that day, Aurelan gratefully sank down into the recliner and closed her eyes to rest as Chris excused himself from the apartment, "Are you boys packed?" Jim asked as he looked at Lorian and George. "There won't be time tomorrow since we leave early."

Lorian and George exchanged a sheepish look and then hightailed it to their room to start packing while Jim and Sam went to the kitchen with the food. Jim sighed wearily; he was really going to miss having lots of time with family.

* * *

Please read and review!

Please read and review!


	17. Worth of the One and the Many

_**Four Days Later** _

"Captain's Log, Stardate unknown," Jim said into the small recorder that he held in his hand. "We left Earth four days ago and we're bypassing New Vulcan since there's no reason for us to stop there on our way to Space Station K-7. It's a different feeling on the ship with half my family gone and with new…"

The door chime suddenly sounded and Jim paused the recorder, "Come in," he said pleasantly.

There was silence and then Dr. Noel entered the office, "Do you have a moment, Captain?" she asked in a pleasant voice, seeing the stack of paperwork on Jim's desk. "Don't you have a Yeoman to help you?"

"Yeoman Rand helps Lorian, Saavik, Amanda, Charlie Evans, and George with their educational studies during the day," Jim replied in an official voice. "Yeoman Barrows is supposed to be helping me, but she has taken a rather dislike to me ever since I lectured her about showing distaste for non-humans."

Dr. Noel nodded and sat down in the chair across from Jim, "I was wondering, Captain, if you wanted to discuss anything with me?" she asked in a professional voice. "I've been talking to a lot of the crew and trying to get to know them, but I'd really like to get to know you and perhaps be of help if I can be."

Jim sighed, "I've never been good at talking to counselors," he replied gently. "It's just so different…"

"Captain, would it help if I told you a bit about myself first?" Dr. Noel asked in a gentle voice. "I…"

Suddenly, the intercom beeped, "Captain, we're receiving a distress signal from a vessel that's along our present course," a voice suddenly spoke in an anxious voice. "They are refusing to answer hails."

Swearing under his breath, Jim got to his feet, "I apologize, Doctor," he said in a brisk voice as he walked around the desk to where Dr. Noel was standing. "We'll have to find time to continue our talk later."

Dr. Noel nodded, stood, and followed Jim out to the Bridge, "Captain, the ship is just ahead," Spock stated tonelessly as he got out of the command chair and walked over to the Science station.

"Put it on screen," Jim ordered in a commanding voice as he sat down in his chair. "Mister…?"

The man who was sitting at Navigation turned, revealing a nervous looking Charlie Evans, "Ah, Captain, aye meant to clear it with ye first," Scotty said in an apologetic voice as he came down the ramp to Jim's chair to defend the nervous boy. "Since we're en route, I thought it wouldn't do any harm tae let him try the controls since he's obviously got the brains and desire tae try. He's learned all the theory already."

"Is that true, Mister Evans?" Jim asked in a commanding voice as he looked at Charlie Evans quizzically.

Charlie Evans nodded, "I taught myself from the Botany Bay's computer, sir," he replied nervously.

Jim was quiet for a moment, "Sir, the ship is hailing us," Nyota suddenly spoke up nervously.

"Open a channel," Jim replied in a commanding voice. "Mister Evans, where is the duty Navigator?"

Charlie Evans shrugged, "This is the vessel Exo," a familiar voice spoke. "I am Doctor Korby."

Jim's eyes widened, "Lieutenant, have Security, Doctor M'Benga and Nurse Chapel meet Mister Spock and I in the Transporter Room," he said in a commanding voice. "Also, find out who the duty officer is for Navigation and inform him that he's late for duty. Mister Evans, you can stay til the officer arrives."

"Yes, Captain," Nyota replied in an anxious voice as she turned back to her station and began to work.

As Jim and Spock left the Bridge, Scotty walked over to the Navigation console, "Lad, don't worry about it," he whispered to the young boy. "Yer doing fine and I'm sure the Captain will tell you that later on."

"I hope so," Charlie Evans replied in a nervous voice. "I just want to know if I'm doing things right."

Scotty nodded, "From what Yeoman Rand tells me, ye are," he replied in a reassuring voice.

* * *

Jim, Spock, and Transporter Chief Kyle were alone in the Transporter Room for several minutes before Nurse Chapel, Dr. M'Benga, and two Security officers arrived, "Captain, what's going on?" Christine asked in a nervous voice as she saw the grim expression on Jim's face. "Nobody would tell me."

"Energize, Mister Kyle," Jim said in a commanding voice. "Security, set your phasers to stun."

Christine frowned and gasped when Roger Korby, who was cradling his arm that was mostly covered in fabric except for a small torn section that revealed circuits and wires materialized on the pad with an attractive woman who was wearing a sleeveless dress that extended to the floor, "Roger?" Christine asked in a horrified voice as she gazed at his electronic arm. "If you're Roger, what happened to…?"

"Christine, I am still the same Roger," Roger replied calmly as he stepped off the pad. "I missed you."

Anxious and afraid that this electronic being claiming to be her fiancé would harm her, Christine stepped back and was relieved when a Security guard stepped in front of her. Before Roger could reply, the female suddenly sparked and exploded, sending parts all over the pad and nearby floor area.

"I put myself into this body to finish my mission," Roger said in a distressed voice, pointedly ignoring the body parts all over the pad and floor. "I am a scientist and I heard of Andrei Chekov's group trying to find these people called Auguments, so I put together a group at the Academy and set off into space…"

Jim frowned, "Why would you be interested in something like that, Doctor Korby?" he asked confusedly.

"I'm a scientist, Captain Kirk," Roger replied anxiously. "Science isn't exactly a well-paying or famous profession unless you've discovered something unique. I heard that Andrei Chekov had taken some Auguments from a ship somewhere in space and I was trying to find it so I could get some of my own."

Jim, Christine, Kyle, and the Security officers all looked disgusted, "Take Doctor Korby to the Brig immediately," Jim said in a disgusted voice. "Nurse Chapel, Spock, let's get back to our duties."

"Captain, if you're interested, I have names of all the Auguments," Roger called out as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stylus. "I even heard about that kid that that psycho Denobulan…"

Jim's eyes widened and he marched back over to Roger, giving the android doctor a murderous look as he snatched the stylus, "You shut your mouth!" he shouted in an unusually angry voice as he marched back over to the door. "Security, lock Doctor Korby up in the maximum security cell immediately!"

Spock and Christine silently followed Jim into the corridor, "Oh, Captain, Doctor M'Benga told me to let you know that Lieutenant Riley was in Sickbay and apologized for not being able to come on shift today," Christine spoke up softly as they walked down the corridor. "He's also asked to talk to you."

It was then that Jim realized that Riley had an ulterior motive for needing to talk to him, one that must have been so serious that he lied about being sick, "Mister Spock, will you please man the Bridge for a brief period while I speak to Lieutenant Riley?" he asked in a gentler voice. "It won't take long."

Before Spock could reply, Jim silently walked off down the corridor, just missing the Security officers coming out of the transporter room with a heavily shackled Roger. Christine turned away, unwilling to look at the man who seemed to care for profit more than preserving quality of lives. Spock, however, silently watched as the Security men escorted Roger into the turbolift and took him off to the Brig.

* * *

Yeoman Rand smiled as she collected the homework PADDs from Lorian, George, Amanda, and Saavik, "I will mark these and while I'm doing that, I want you all to read at least two chapters from your readers," she said in a professional, but very gentle voice. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

Silence was the only reply Yeoman Rand got, but as she moved back to the table that she was using as a desk, the door slid open and Scotty came into the room with Charlie Evans, "Charlie, how was your visit to the Bridge?" she asked in a gentle voice, giving him an encouraging smile. "What did you do there?"

"Mister Scott and Captain Kirk allowed me to sit at Navigation for a little bit, Miss Rand," Charlie Evans replied in a meek voice as he gazed nervously at Yeoman Rand. "Did I miss a lot of schoolwork?"

Yeoman Rand smiled, took a PADD of her desk, and handed it to Charlie Evans, "Now that you've had an experience on the Bridge, you can write an essay on it," she replied gently. "How about that?"

"Yes ma'am," Charlie Evans replied softly as he took the PADD and joined the other students.

Scotty smiled, "Thank you for giving Charlie such good experiences on the ship and helping him put his knowledge and skills to good use, Scotty," Yeoman Rand said in a gentle voice. "He's a special boy."

"Aye, that he is," Scotty replied cheerfully. "He's been talking about maybe going tae the Academy."

Yeoman Rand smiled, "Scotty, you're so good to take him on as a helper," she said in an awed voice.

Scotty blushed, "What was I supposed tae do?" he replied pleasantly. "Tae lad needs guidance."

Yeoman Rand nodded and after Scotty left, she silently made her way over to her desk to work.

* * *

The door chime sounded and Riley anxiously pressed the door opener, gasping when he saw Jim standing in the corridor, "Captain, what can I do for you?" he asked in an unusually nervous voice.

"Lieutenant Riley, I want to know why you were in Sickbay this morning and why you're not on the Bridge for your duty shift," Jim replied in an official voice, concerned why Riley looked so nervous.

Instead of offering an explanation, however, Riley stepped aside, "JT, perhaps you'd better come in so we're not overheard," he said in a concerned voice. "Tommy contacted me privately last night."

Jim frowned and came into Riley's quarters, "Tommy Leighton?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Why?"

Riley was quiet for a moment, "Tommy heard rumors through subspace chatter that Kodos might not be dead," he replied in an anxious voice. "He decided to contact me on the Enterprise since we've sort of been in touch since the old days and I woke up this morning having an anxiety attack and I needed…"

"How did you get treatment from Doctor M'Benga without telling him why you were anxious?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, wondering how Riley had gotten discharged so quickly. "He should have…"

Riley sighed, "He wanted to admit me for observation and a chat with Doctor Noel, but I snuck out when he was in the office," he explained in an anxious voice. "I promise that I'll be doing better tomorrow."

A thought suddenly came to mind and Jim sighed, "I can probably manage to give you a couple days off from the Bridge, but I'd like you to do me a favor," he replied gently. "Do you know Charlie Evans?"

"Yes, I do," Riley replied in a concerned voice. "He's that brilliant boy that we rescued a while back."

Jim nodded, "We just took on a passenger that may pose a threat to Mister Evans's safety and well-being, Kevin," he explained, sickened by Dr. Korby's desire to make money off of the Auguments.

"Do you want me to protect Mister Evans, Captain?" Riley asked softly, assuming his formal tone.

Jim sighed, "I would like you and I to sit down with Mister Evans and talk about the situation and if Charlie consents, I'd like you to serve as protection for him," he replied gently. "Is that okay?"

"Where is young Mister Evans now?" Riley asked in a concerned voice, determined to be of help.

* * *

Swallowing hard, Dr. M'Benga entered the Brig and saw that Dr. Korby was in the maximum security cell behind a large transparent door with two armed guards standing on either side, "Doctor Korby, I need a sample of your DNA for the Starfleet database since it seems you never gave any sort of sample while you were at the Academy," he said in a firm voice. "At least, you never gave anything for the record."

"Really, Doctor, if I was going to follow in the footsteps of a great Russian scientist who never saw eye to eye with Starfleet, why would I wish to leave tracks?" Roger replied slyly as he stood up. "It wouldn't…"

Dr. M'Benga scowled and opened his medkit, "Stick your arm through the small hole, please," he replied in a professional voice as he prepared the syringe and stepped up to the cell. "This won't take long."

Roger looked amused and shot his arm through the hole with his mechanical arm exposed, "Blood samples will not work on me, Doctor," he replied in an amused voice. "Androids don't have blood."

Dr. M'Benga scowled and was about to move back when Roger suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him forcefully against the wall, "If I don't get to talk to that little Augument freak right now, I'll slam you into the wall until you die!" Roger snapped angrily. "He knows where the rest of them are and I need…"

The guards immediately sprang into action and pointed their phasers at Roger, "If you don't lower those toys, I'll kill this doctor," Roger replied in a voice devoid of emotion. "My new mind has one goal and that is to locate the Auguments and take all I can from them; whether it be money or fame. Once I fulfill that objective, I believe that I will be at rest. Now, get me that Augument brat or I will destroy this one."

Giotto's eyes widened and he looked to Hendorff briefly before, "We need the Captain's permission to allow visitors into the Brig," Giotto lied in a nervous voice. "The boy you speak of is still a minor."

"I must fulfill my programming," Roger said in an anxious voice. "I must talk to the young Augument."

Giotto sighed, "Mister Hendorff, go find the Captain immediately and explain the situation," he said in a commanding voice, silently praying that Roger wouldn't hurt Dr. M'Benga. "Doctor, just stay calm."

"That is what I am trying to do, Mister Giotto," Dr. M'Benga replied anxiously as Hendorff left the Brig.

* * *

Anxiety filled Charlie Evans's heart and he looked up from the PADD he was writing his essay on, cringing as he saw Captain Kirk and a strange man in a gold shirt talking to Yeoman Rand, "Charlie, what's wrong?" Saavik asked in a quiet voice laced with concern. "Are you having trouble with your work?"

"Why is Captain Kirk here, Saavik?" Charlie Evans asked in an anxious whisper. "Am I in trouble?"

Saavik was quiet and Lorian looked up from his work just as Jim came over to the small group of children and smiled when all of them looked up at him, "Hello there, children," Jim said in a pleasant voice.

Lorian, George, Amanda, and Saavik merely nodded at the Captain, but Charlie Evans silently stared, "Did you wish to speak with me, Captain?" he asked in a nervous voice. "About what I did this morning?"

"I would like to talk to you, but not about today," Jim replied in a gentle voice. "You're not in trouble."

Charlie Evans nodded and stood up, following Jim back over to the desk while Yeoman Rand went over to the other children, "Mister Evans, we've taken on a passenger named Doctor Korby who is very curious about you and others who have unique abilities," Jim explained in a concerned voice. "He seems to want to exploit your unique abilities for his own gain and I will not allow him to do that to you, so…"

Suddenly, the doors slid open and Hendorff came into the room looking distressed, "Captain, there's a situation in the Brig, sir," he said in a low voice. "Doctor Korby is holding Doctor M'Benga hostage."

"What?" Jim replied in a low, but concerned voice. "Why is Doctor Korby holding Doctor M'Benga?"

Hendorff reluctantly looked at Charlie Evans, "Doctor Korby wants to talk to him," he replied softly.

Jim frowned, "Absolutely not," he replied sharply. "I refuse to let Mister Evans be exploited."

"Is Doctor M'Benga hurt?" Charlie Evans asked softly. "Does Doctor Korby plan to hurt him?"

Hendorff suddenly looked uncomfortable, "And you're sure that all this Doctor Korby wants to do is talk to me?" Charlie Evans asked softly, not wanting anyone to get hurt. "What harm can come from it?"

Jim looked rather reluctant to reply, but nodded at seeing the young boy's determination, "Mister Hendorff will go with you and will end the visit if things start to go badly," he replied firmly. "Okay?"

Charlie Evans nodded and pocketed his homework PADD before silently following Hendorff from the Rec Room. Jim left a moment later, intending to find and have a very private chat with Nurse Chapel.

Riley, however, waited a moment before making up his mind to follow after Hendorff and Charlie Evans just in case Dr. Korby tried to cause some trouble. He had to protect Charlie since JT had asked him to.

* * *

"Christine?" Nyota called out in a concerned voice as she entered Sickbay and found Christine silently setting up supply trays and doing the tasks orderlies would normally do. "Christine, are you all right?"

Nurse Chapel sighed as she set up another supply tray, "Lieutenant Uhura, don't you have Bridge duty?" she asked, desperately wanting Nyota to leave so she could be alone. "I have a lot of work to do here."

"Christine, the orderlies can do all this setting up," Nyota replied calmly. "Where are the orderlies?"

Christine sighed and tensed up, "I kicked everyone out so that I could have a few minutes alone and I don't want to discuss it," she replied in an unusually sharp voice. "I'm just needing some time alone."

Nyota was quiet for a moment and she was about to offer a reply when the Sickbay doors opened and a concerned looking Jim entered, "Lieutenant Uhura, I'd like to speak with Nurse Chapel privately," Jim said in a gentle, but commanding voice. "Please go to the Bridge and resume your duty station, please."

"Captain, what's going on?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Where is Doctor M'Benga?"

Jim frowned, "The last time I saw Doctor M'Benga, he was going to the Brig to see Roger," Christine spoke in a concerned voice. "He asked me if I'd like to come assist him, but I didn't want to."

Realizing that Dr. M'Benga was most likely in trouble, Christine closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, "Roger may be a robot now, but his personality hasn't changed," she replied in an anxious voice as tears filled her eyes. "Captain, I have to be able to help somehow. What can I do to help?"

"You can gather some medical supplies and come with me to the Brig to help Doctor M'Benga and Charlie Evans," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Roger requested to talk to Charlie and Hendorff's going to be there, but Roger is also holding Doctor M'Benga hostage to force Charlie to visit him."

Nyota's eyes widened, "Lieutenant Uhura, I need you to contact Spock and get an open-comm link to the Brig set up," Jim said in an anxious voice. "Nurse Chapel, can you please gather the supplies?"

"Yes Captain," Nyota and Christine both replied before they went off to carry out their orders.

* * *

"Ah, so you are the young Augument I asked to see," Dr. Korby said in a delighted voice as the Brig doors opened and Charlie Evans walked in with Hendorff at his side. "You look much younger than I expected."

Charlie Evans shrugged, "I know I'm different, but I'm trying to do good things with those differences," he replied in a nervous voice as he hugged himself protectively. "I spent a lot of my life alone on that scary cargo ship with nothing to do but learn from the computer. What exactly do you want from me?"

"You are a superhuman who escaped Earth and I want to study you," Roger replied coldly as he tightened his grip on Dr. M'Benga's collar. "I would be famous and rich for studying you."

Charlie Evans frowned, but said nothing, "I know that Andrei Chekov and his scientists had access to that ship and I know there are more of you," Roger continued coldly. "You're nothing more than a lab rat."

"All right, that's enough!" Dr. M'Benga shouted anxiously. "You've talked to him; now let me go!"

Before Roger could reply, Charlie suddenly went very rigid and collapsed to the floor as his eyes rolled back into his head, "Mister Evans!" Dr. M'Benga shouted, struggling to free himself from Roger's grasp.

The doors slid open and Riley came into the room and immediately froze at seeing Charlie Evans in a seizure, "What did you do to him?!" Riley shouted anxiously, glaring daggers at Roger. "Mister Evans!"

Suddenly, the doors slid open again and Jim and Nurse Chapel came in carrying a gurney and medical supplies, "What happened?!" Jim asked in a concerned voice as Charlie continued to convulse violently.

"I did nothing but tell the boy he was a lab rat!" Roger shouted in a mechanical tone. "He collapsed!"

Jim scowled and walked over to a control panel on the wall while Christine knelt down close enough to Charlie Evans to treat him, "Do you know what this is, Doctor Korby?" he asked in a commanding voice just as Charlie Evans stopped convulsing. "It's an emergency sprinkler system for the entire Brig that was installed during the refit in case prisoners tried to escape by starting fires. With one hit of a switch..."

"Exposure to water would render my body inoperable, Captain," Roger replied slyly. "Surely, you…"

Jim raised his eyebrows and placed his hand on the button, "It's a risk I'm willing to take, Doctor Korby," he replied in an unusually cold tone. "You were abusive in your old body and you're the same now."

"Captain, surely we can come to an agreement," Roger replied nervously, his eyes drifting to Christine as she and Riley slid the stretcher under Charlie Evans and then covered him with a blanket to warm him.

Jim gave Roger a look, "Can you deactivate yourself?" he asked in a cautious tone. "If you can and would be willing to deactivate yourself until further notice, I won't pull the sprinkler. If not, I'll pull it."

Roger looked almost angry for a moment and then sighed, "Fine," he replied in an angry tone of defeat.

"Release Doctor M'Benga and deactivate yourself," Jim ordered sharply, keeping his hand on the button.

Narrowing his eyes, Roger scoffed and released Dr. M'Benga, "I'll never forget our time together, Christine," he said in a controlling voice. "And I know you'll never be able to forget it either."

Nurse Chapel's eyes filled with tears as Roger reached up to his neck and silently flipped a switch, rendering himself inoperable, "Bridge, this is the Captain," Jim spoke up, knowing that the comm-link was open and running. "The crisis has been averted and Doctor Korby is currently under control."

"Lieutenant Riley, please help me carry Mister Evans to Sickbay," Dr. M'Benga said in a shaky voice, unnerved by what just happened. "Nurse Chapel, please take some time to calm yourself down."

As Dr. M'Benga and Riley carried Charlie Evans from the Brig, Nurse Chapel trembled and began to cry about what had just happened. Jim sighed and silently embraced her, as he knew the whole truth.

* * *

"Arianne knew about the abuse because she was my roommate at the Academy and asked about the bruises she saw on me," Christine tearfully explained as she sat across the room from Dr. Noel. "She figured out how to help me."

Even though Dr. Noel was clearly uncomfortable about having this discussion because she herself had never experienced abuse in her life, she nodded patiently, "They had these underground support groups for abuse victims around San Francisco and so I got a pass from Captain Pike and went to one a few days after Roger hit me for studying rather than being with him. I kept attending even after Roger left the Academy to explore the galaxy."

"And today's experience made you think about all that?" Dr. Noel asked in a nervous voice.

Nurse Chapel nodded and sniffled, "Roger's body changed, but his personality didn't and it's just made me realize how lucky I am to be here," she replied in an emotional voice as the door chime sounded.

"Nurse Chapel, it's very late," Dr. Noel said in a nervous voice as she stood up. "Would you like…?"

Suddenly, the door slid open and Nyota stood there, "I think I'll be all right," Nurse Chapel replied, deeply missing Arianne and how she seemed more comfortable counseling than Dr. Noel did.

Dr. Noel nodded and was silent as Nurse Chapel left with Nyota. Once the door to the counseling office was closed and locked, Dr. Noel silently turned to her computer and began composing a message.

* * *

"Captain?"

Jim opened his eyes, but didn't move from the command chair, "Yes, Mister Spock?" he asked tiredly.

"Captain, I believe you are fatigued," Spock spoke softly. "Perhaps you should retire for the evening."

Jim sighed wearily, but didn't move, "Yeoman Rand's bringing Lorian and George to the Bridge so we can eat in my Ready Room," he replied in a tired voice. "You should go off duty and be with your family."

"Captain, Yeoman Rand has taken Lorian and George to your quarters and I have informed her that you will be joining them shortly so that she is able to go to Sickbay to relieve Mister Scott," Spock stated tonelessly. "Mister Scott is going to be covering the night shift so that I can spend time with my family."

Relieved that he didn't have to remain on the Bridge until he collapsed from exhaustion, Jim stood up and smoothed out his uniform before walking up to the turbolift, "Captain, I wonder if I might have a word?" Hikaru asked as he got up from the Helm station and followed Jim to the lift. "Just a word?"

Jim nodded and silently waited, "I was wondering if you've heard anything from Pavel?" Hikaru asked in a quiet voice, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Bridge crew. "I've sent him messages…"

"I haven't, but don't stop writing him," Jim replied in a tired voice. "He needs to know you care."

Before Hikaru could reply, the turbolift doors closed and Jim sighed heavily and leaned on the wall.

* * *

"What brought on the seizure?" Scotty asked in a worried voice as he gazed at Dr. M'Benga, who was silently gazing at the bio-monitor while Charlie Evans lay on a biobed in a deep sleep with a dripline in one arm and a breather over his pale face. "Poor lad's been through so much horrible stuff today."

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Probably overstimulation," he replied calmly. "From what I've been able to gather with the tests I've run, Charlie is an extremely brilliant boy with much potential, but he can't handle a great deal of anxiety or stress. His body went into convulsions as a defense response against the stress."

"Do ye think it was caused by the lad being alone for so many years with only a computer and frozen bodies for company?" Scotty asked in a concerned voice. "He's been working so hard to socialize."

Before Dr. M'Benga could reply, Charlie Evans suddenly twitched and let out a muffled gasp as his eyes slowly opened, "It's all right, lad," Scotty said in a soothing voice, seeing confusion in Charlie's eyes.

"Mister Evans, you had a seizure in the Brig, but you're going to be all right," Dr. M'Benga said in a comforting voice, frowning as Charlie Evans slowly removed the mask from his face. "What is it?"

Charlie Evans blinked and sighed groggily, "Am I a lab rat?" he asked in a faint, groggy voice.

"No, ye are an extremely intelligent young man," Scotty replied firmly. "How are ye feeling?"

Charlie Evans blinked, "Tired, Mister Scott," he replied softly. "Can I still be your helper?"

"Of course ye can, lad," Scotty replied in a reassuring voice. "Get feeling better first, though."

Grateful that Scotty cared about him, Charlie Evans nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep, "When he's ready tae be released, I'll have him rest in my quarters," Scotty said in a low voice as Dr. M'Benga placed the breather back over Charlie's face. "I've got responsibility over him anyway, so he can stay with me."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and sighed, "Do me a favor, Mister Scott, don't stay here all night and deprive yourself of rest," he said in a tired, but firm voice. "I'll be in the office updating Charlie's medical file."

Scotty nodded and silently watched his young ward sleep as Dr. M'Benga went into the office and locked the door behind him. Deeply unnerved by the events of the day, he sat at his desk and exhaled deeply.

* * *

"Captain?" Jim heard Nyota ask in a concerned tone as he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.

Jim opened his eyes and was embarrassed to realize that he was on the floor of the turbolift and that Nyota and Nurse Chapel were gazing down at him while Saavik stood nearby with Amanda holding tightly to her hand, "Captain, are you all right?" Nyota asked worriedly. "Are you just off duty?"

Nodding, Jim slowly got to his feet, "I haven't eaten since lunch and when I don't eat for a long period of time and I'm subjected to high pressure situations, I sometimes get really tired," he explained in an apologetic voice. "I'm on my way to my quarters to get some supper and see Lorian and George now."

"Captain, I'd like to thank you," Nurse Chapel replied in a gentle voice. "Thank you for helping me."

Well aware that Nyota was giving him a confused look, Jim nodded and slowly walked out of the turbolift, "I went and saw Doctor Noel, but it didn't help very much," Nurse Chapel said softly.

"If you ever wish to talk to someone who understands, my door's open," Jim replied in an understanding voice, remembering how hard it had been for Christine to open up at the group he had seen her at.

Nurse Chapel nodded and sighed, "I think I'm going to turn in," she said softly. "It's been a long day."

Jim nodded and kept quiet as Nurse Chapel entered the turbolift. Nyota, however, remained behind.

"Captain, are you all right?" Nyota asked, seeing that Jim's eyes held a considerable amount of pain.

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded, quickly slipping behind his official mask, "I'm fine, Lieutenant," he replied in a formal, but gentle voice. "I hope you have a good evening."

Before Nyota could reply, Jim walked quickly down the corridor and silently entered his quarters only to find Yeoman Rand sitting at the table working on a PADD while a covered dish sat on the counter and neither Lorian nor George were anywhere to be seen, "Captain, Lorian and George are in their room doing homework and I made a dinner plate for you," Yeoman Rand said gently as she stood up.

"Thank you, Yeoman," Jim replied, giving Yeoman Rand a smile as she silently left his quarters.

Jim sighed wearily, picked up the covered dish, and uncovered it before he sat down at the table and silently began to eat his supper, "Father?" he heard Lorian ask in an unusually concerned voice.

"I'm at the table, son," Jim replied, slowly eating his dinner as Lorian came out into the main area in civilian clothing with an unusually concerned expression on his hybrid face. "What's the matter?"

Lorian sighed and sat down at the table, "I am curious if it is bad to be unique, Father?" he asked in a toneless voice as he gazed at his father intently. "Charlie Evans is unique and people fear him."

"They don't fear him, Lorian, and it's not bad at all to be unique," Jim replied gently. "Charlie Evans spent his childhood not having anyone to talk to and he's just not used to having people around."

Lorian nodded, but offered no reply, "If you're afraid that I'm going to stop loving you or your brother because you're half-Vulcan, you don't need to be," Jim continued, suddenly realizing that Lorian had become afraid of being rejected for his uniqueness in light of the incident involving Charlie Evans. "I understand that you and George will change as you grow older, but I'll never stop loving either of you."

"You are not ashamed of my hybrid lineage?" Lorian asked in a surprised voice. "We are different…"

Jim sighed, stood up, and walked over to the couch, "Yes, Lorian, we are different from each other," he replied in a calm voice, motioning for Lorian to join him on the couch. "But that is what is so awesome."

Lorian joined his father on the couch, but said nothing, "If everyone were the same, Lorian, life would be very boring and we couldn't learn anything valuable from one another," Jim explained in a gentle voice as he smiled at his eldest son. "You and George have helped me to grow in ways I didn't think possible."

A smile appeared on Lorian's mouth and he cuddled against his father. As Jim put a parental arm around Lorian, George came out of the bedroom and silently joined his father and Lorian on the couch.

Jim silently put his other arm around George and smiled as George immediately cuddled against him.

* * *

"Nyota, please, I couldn't impose," Nurse Chapel protested softly as she stopped in front of the quarters that Spock, Nyota, Saavik, and Amanda shared. "I have quarters of my own and I don't want to impose."

Nyota sighed and opened the door with a press of a button, "Saavik, Amanda, go inside and see if your father's there and if he is, see if he'll fix some dinner," she said in an urgent voice. "I'll be in soon."

Saavik and Amanda nodded and silently went inside the quarters, "I've just had a very long and emotionally trying shift, Nyota," Nurse Chapel said in an anxious voice. "I just need time alone."

Nyota frowned, "You tried talking to Doctor Noel and that didn't seem to help, so why don't you just let yourself get some rest?" she replied in a concerned voice. "You're better off being around friends."

Swallowing hard, Christine reluctantly followed Nyota into the quarters and immediately froze at seeing Spock tending to Amanda and Saavik as they sat at the table in front of plates of food, "Spock, Christine's going to be staying the night with us," Nyota said calmly. "Saavik, Amanda…?"

"I can just stay on the couch," Christine said in an anxious voice, not wanting to impose any more.

Nyota looked concerned as Christine silently walked over to the couch and sat, the expression on her face one of shock and distress, "Can I get you something to eat, Nurse Chapel?" Spock asked tonelessly.

"No, thank you," Christine replied in a distressed voice as she slouched. "I'm not really that hungry."

Spock's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing as Saavik and Amanda finished their meals in silence, both of them curious about why Nurse Chapel was there, "Girls, why don't you two go do your homework in your room?" Nyota suggested in a gentle voice. "Your father and I want to talk to Nurse Chapel alone."

Even though Saavik and Amanda wanted to stay because they liked Nurse Chapel very much, they both nodded and obediently moved from their table into the bedroom they shared, "I'm not really in the mood for talking, Nyota," Christine said in a distressed voice. "I would just like to have a quiet evening."

"Are you distressed over the incident with Doctor Korby?" Spock asked tonelessly. "It is natural."

Christine sighed heavily, "The past should stay in the past, Mister Spock," she replied softly. "It's bad enough that many know of my abusive relationship with Roger, but now they'll wonder about me."

"You are a capable medical officer and that is all people will continue to say," Spock stated tonelessly.

Even though Spock's words brought a measure of comfort, Christine still felt very uncertain and uneasy about what had happened that day, "Nyota, could you please prepare a cup of Vulcan spice tea for Nurse Chapel?" Spock asked tonelessly. "It will assist her in having a comfortable, restful sleep."

Spock then sat on the couch next to Nurse Chapel, "Allow me to administer a mind meld that will calm your mind enough that you are able to sleep peacefully," he stated tonelessly. "I will not harm you."

Christine was silent for a moment and then nodded, relaxing as Spock gently touched her pale face.

* * *

Lorian and George had gone to bed without fuss and for that, Jim felt a surge of gratitude because it gave him a chance to reflect on the past over a cup of tea that would induce sleep. Dozens of counseling sessions and physio appointments had offset the pain caused by his past and the time as a prisoner under the iron fist of Jeris, but the experience with Dr. Korby had forced him to revisit those memories.

As Jim sat on the window seat, silently gazing out at the stars while occasionally sipping his tea, he felt pins and needle pain in places where injuries had long since healed. During his time as Jeris's prisoner, he found himself wondering if he would ever survive the ordeal and be able to come back from it.

Now that he had come back from the ordeal, Jim silently hoped that he could use his experiences to help others come back from trials, or even survive any painful reminders of them that came to pass.

* * *

_**Please tell me how you are enjoying the story so I feel motivated to continue.** _


	18. Duty: A Double Edged Sword

_**Two Weeks Later** _

"Captain Ja'rod, might I trouble you?" Jeris asked as he appeared on the screen that was mounted on Captain Ja'rod's personal desk. "I need a favor and it's not one to be taken very lightly."

Captain Ja'rod chuckled, "Why of course, Jeris," he replied smoothly. "What is it you need?"

"I need you to go to the Space Station K-7 under the pretense of shore leave and retrieve an agent that I sent there to get an idea of Starfleet's strengths," Jeris said in an amused voice. "I have recently obtained some information about a medical procedure and I wish to use it to change space."

Captain Ja'rod looked confused, but nodded, "You will know the agent when you see him," Jeris said in a commanding voice, not wanting to give the information up about T'Pol's medical experimentation that he had gleaned from forcing Carol to hack into Starfleet's classified databases. "Bring the agent to me."

"Do you still have that blonde woman as your prisoner?" Captain Ja'rod asked in an amused voice.

Jeris's eyes widened in anger, "If you are referring to Doctor Marcus, she is serving as a research associate so that I am able to spend more time raising my son," he replied sharply. "I have no plans to replace David's mother, but the information I gained from her father and from the computer is too valuable and it could very well change the balance of power in this quadrant, but I need my agent."

Before Captain Ja'rod could reply, Jeris ended the call on his end and turned his attention back to the computer screens that were outlining a basic plan of how to use T'Pol's deaging experiment to destroy and reconstruct dead worlds to make them habitable for living things that he had nicknamed Genesis in honor of its reference to creation.

* * *

**_Space Station K-7_ **

Mr. Lurry looked up from his work just in time to see an unusually nervous Vulcan, who was wearing a dark pantsuit covered by a cloak, enter his office, "Doctor Sonak, to what do I owe this pleasure of a visit from you?" he asked in a pleasant voice. "I hope you have no complaints about your quarters."

"My quarters have been adequate, Mister Lurry," Dr. Sonak replied tonelessly. "I have a request."

"Of course, Doctor Sonak," Mr. Lurry replied pleasantly, eager to help the quiet Vulcan how he could.

Dr. Sonak was quiet for a moment, "I intend to turn myself in to Starfleet when the next vessel arrives," he stated tonelessly. "As you already know, I was an unwilling participant in the procedures that saved the life of Zachary Archer, but the procedures were and still are illegal. It is logical to turn myself in."

"There is a Starfleet vessel close to the station, but it is the Enterprise," Mr. Lurry replied in a concerned voice. "If you are certain about your decision, however, I will inform the Captain of the Enterprise…"

Dr. Sonak nodded, "I am certain in my decision," he replied tonelessly. "I must be held accountable."

Before Mr. Lurry could reply, the door slid open and an unusually pale dark haired man in a gray pantsuit entered the office with a limp in his step, "Mister Lurry, Mister Baris is reporting that a Starfleet vessel is coming into orbit of the station," the man reported in an anxious voice. "Could it be our supplies?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Lurry replied calmly as he stood up. "You can release Mister Jones from his quarters."

Dr. Sonak raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "Mister Darvin, how are you faring?" he asked.

"Better than I have been," Arne Darvin replied in an anxious voice. "Well enough for duty."

Mr. Lurry nodded, "Assist Mister Baris in greeting the Enterprise and seeing if they were able to bring all the supplies from Earth that we requested," he said in a commanding voice. "Perhaps now that Starfleet has finally seen fit to pay a visit, they can do something about the Klingons and their illicit activities."

Arne nodded and silently limped from the office to make it look as if he were carrying out his work, but he was going to see if the Enterprise had any information that might be useful to Jeris, the developing project, and his attempt to keep Carol from being rescued before the project had been completed.

"I will wait for the appropriate authorities here," Dr. Sonak stated tonelessly as he sat in a chair.

Mr. Lurry sighed and nodded as he sat back down, "I will inform Captain Kirk of the situation and advise him to report here with a Security detachment," he replied in a concerned voice. "Just be patient."

* * *

"Do you think Space Station K-7 will have room in their cargo bay for what's left of Doctor Korby?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, watching as Spock locked the stasis tube holding Dr. Korby's deactivated robot body. "I certainly don't want to keep him here with all the drama he's caused everyone."

Spock sighed patiently as he activated the mechanism that would allow the stasis tube to be transported to the Transporter Room without difficulty, "I would imagine that they will be able to store this until Starfleet can properly decide what to do with it," he replied tonelessly. "I agree that it is better for the crew that Doctor Korby's remains be removed from the ship, but your idea of invoking shore leave…"

"Spock, I think the crew could use a bit of a break after the whole episode with Doctor Korby," Jim replied in a reassuring voice. "Anyways, the shore leave has been set up so that those of legal age can visit the lounge while a recreation area has been set up for minors and other people who want quiet."

Spock nodded, "I am aware of this," he replied tonelessly as he activated the bio-monitor on the stasis pod and prepared to move it out of the lab. "Amanda has expressed intrigue about the station."

Jim smiled as he helped Spock maneuver the stasis pod into and down the corridor, "Anyone who's off duty has been authorized to go on shore leave and I assume you'll be joining them?" he asked in a cheerful voice. "I'm sure that Uhura's looking forward to spending time with you and the girls."

"Captain, I am not sure if it is wise that I go on shore leave," Spock replied tonelessly. "I…"

Jim sighed and stopped walking, "Spock, someday you're going to look back and regret taking the balance in your life for granted by not putting the important things first," he explained, having had his own regrets during his captivity. "Trust me when I say that family is more important than duty."

"I will endeavour to make time for my family once Doctor Korby is secure aboard the station," Spock replied tonelessly, knowing that the Captain was right. "I have already discussed this with Nyota."

Before Jim could argue, the intercom beeped, "Captain Kirk, we are receiving a hail from the station manager," an urgent voice spoke up. "He is requesting that you meet him in his office with a Security detachment upon your departure from the ship and says Mister Spock can attend to Doctor Korby."

"A Security detachment?" Jim asked as he pressed the intercom button. "Did he say why?"

There was no reply and Jim sighed, "I'll have to tell Lorian and George that our shore leave plans will have to wait until I've dealt with the station manager," he said regretfully. "If you'll excuse me."

Jim walked off, leaving Spock alone with the stasis tube and thinking about what had been said.

* * *

"What is shore leave, Mister Scott?" Charlie Evans asked in a quiet voice as he sat in the chair across the desk from where Scotty was sitting looking over technical journals. "I heard some people talking…"

Scotty set his PADD down and smiled, "Ye should go and do something fun since yer birthday was two days ago, but ye were too tired to do much," he replied in an amused voice. "You're an adult now."

Charlie Evans was quiet for a moment and then sighed, but before he could reply, Riley came into the office with an enthusiastic looking Nyota at his heels, "Mister Evans, would you like to come to K-7 with my children and I?" Nyota asked in a sweet voice. "Scotty told me it was your birthday two days ago."

"I don't wish to intrude on your family time, ma'am," Charlie Evans replied nervously as he sighed.

Nyota smiled, "It's not an intrusion and Scotty will be coming with us too," she replied in a pleasant, welcoming voice as she pulled a PADD out of her pocket. "Captain Kirk authorized you and Keenser for shoreleave, Scotty. He says that you've both been working too hard and need to take a break."

Even though Scotty's stomach churned at the thought of shore leave, he knew that it was important to his young helper that he go, "I can teach ye some poker in the station's rec room if ye like," he offered, not wanting the young man to be drinking even though he was 18. "Would ye like to try that for a bit?"

"Maybe," Charlie Evans replied nervously. "I guess I could try enjoying myself on the station."

Scotty stood up, "Then let's get all ready tae go," he said in a cheerful voice. "It'll be fun."

* * *

Jim inhaled sharply as he, Giotto, and Hendorff entered the Transporter Room and saw that Dr. Noel was already there, talking animatedly to Chief Kyle, "Doctor Noel?" Jim asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, Captain, I'm not on duty right now," Dr. Noel explained as she looked at Jim, Giotto, and Hendorff with a smile on her tired face. "My boyfriend is at the station right now and I was going to meet him."

Jim looked intrigued, "I know I didn't put my name down on one of the lists for shore leave, but I haven't seen him in a long time and I won't be very long," Dr. Noel continued in an anxious voice. "May I…"

"You can beam down with us, Doctor Noel," Jim replied gently, cutting her off. "Just be careful."

Dr. Noel smiled and joined Jim, Hendorff, and Giotto on the pad, "Energize, Mister Kyle," Jim ordered, gasping as he and the others dematerialized from the transporter room unusually quickly. "Woah."

Almost immediately, the four found themselves in what looked like the station's transporter room facing a stern looking man and a pleasanter looking man, "Simon!" Dr. Noel said in a warm, loving voice.

Dr. Noel quickly stepped off the transported and embraced her boyfriend while the stern looking man merely glared at Captain Kirk, "Captain, my name is Arne Darvin and I'm an assistant here on K-7," he replied in a commanding voice. "I have come to ask if the Enterprise has all of our needed supplies."

"I'm here to meet with the station manager and I have brought a Security detachment at his request," Jim replied in a warm, professional voice. "Lieutenant Sulu is co-ordinating beaming down the supplies."

Arne nodded, but remained stern looking, "And where is this Lieutenant Sulu?" he asked sharply.

"On board the Enterprise," Jim replied calmly. "He's currently manning the conn on the Bridge."

Scowling, Arne moved over to the communications terminal, "Go see what Mister Lurry wants," he replied in a commanding voice, wanting to see if this Lieutenant Sulu was a strength of Starfleet.

"You heard Mister Darvin, gentlemen," Jim replied calmly, put off by Arne's rudeness. "Let's go."

Jim, Giotto, and Hendorff silently left, "If you don't need assistance, Mister Darvin, I'd like to spend some quality time with Helen," Simon said in a pleasant voice. "We don't get a lot of time together."

"I'm fine, Doctor Van Gelder," Arne replied crossly, wanting to be alone. "Go be with your girlfriend."

Dr. Van Gelder smiled and quickly left with an arm around Dr. Noel, "What are you up to now, Darvin?" a sharp voice asked as an older man suddenly came out of the shadows. "Following orders, I hope."

"Why of course I am, Doctor Adams," Arne replied demurely. "Just checking on the incoming supplies."

Dr. Adams narrowed his eyes and left in silence, "Once I finish with the Enterprise, Doctor Adams, I'll have to figure out how to deal with you," Arne hissed as he began sending a message to the Enterprise.

* * *

"Captain Kirk, thank you for coming so quickly with a Security detachment," Mr. Lurry said, rising from his chair as Jim, Giotto, and Hendorff entered the office. "Gentlemen, my name is Mister Lurry and I am the station manager, but I called you here at the request of Doctor Sonak here. He requests arrest."

Jim looked surprised when Dr. Sonak rose from his chair and walked over to them, "Doctor Sonak, didn't you work at the hospital on Luna?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Why are you asking to be arrested?"

"Captain, I participated in an act that saved a life, but was illegal," Dr. Sonak replied tonelessly. "I was working at the Preservatory Station on Mimas when Doctor Phlox brought Zachary Archer for help."

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, "I have come to turn myself in to Starfleet to accept whatever punishment they deem appropriate for my actions," Dr. Sonak stated tonelessly. "There is no recourse."

"Where have you been since then?" Jim asked, horrified at having to arrest such a respectful being.

Dr. Sonak sighed, "I was unwell when I left the station and I have spent time here to recuperate, but I am now well enough to take responsibility," he replied tonelessly. "I hope you find Doctor Phlox…"

"Doctor Phlox is dead, Doctor Sonak," Jim replied somberly. "He was killed by a man named Khan."

Dr. Sonak raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about Phlox's death, "Captain, I would like to be taken into custody as quietly as possible," he stated tonelessly. "I believe your Brig will be comfortable…"

"Doctor Sonak, I have no reason to believe that you'll attempt to escape from the ship," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "The Brig might be a little harsh; I can have guarded quarters arranged for you."

Dr. Sonak nodded, "As you wish, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "Your mercy is unexpected."

"Security Chief Giotto and Mister Hendorff will escort you to the ship, Doctor Sonak," Jim replied in an official voice. "If you need to pick up any personal belongings first, however, they can help you do that."

Dr. Sonak sighed, "I have no such belongings, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "I have nothing."

It was then that Jim noticed scars on the bottom of Dr. Sonak's neck that went underneath the high-collared pantsuit and robes he was wearing, "Doctor Sonak, when you're beamed aboard, Doctor M'Benga will need to take a look at you," Jim said calmly. "It's ship's policy for anyone joining the ship's company to visit the Acting Chief Medical Officer before they can be given quarters and rations."

Dr. Sonak sighed, but said nothing as Hendorff and Giotto came on either side of him and silently escorted him from the office, "Some of my crew and their families will be on the station for a brief period of shore leave while the supplies are being brought over," Jim commented softly. "Lieutenant Sulu will oversee that and I'll be on the station with my sons, but if I'm needed, please let me know."

"Of course, Captain," Mr. Lurry replied in a respectful voice. "Please enjoy your time on the station."

* * *

The miniature Rec Room had several tables and chairs set up that held small games, a small area of mats and hand toys for younger children, and a couch for anyone who just wanted to relax. There was also a counter, an attendant, and a replicator programmed with family friendly food and beverages.

Relieved to be free of his prison-like quarters after a long spell of 'house arrest', Cyrano Jones sat quietly in the corner of the room, reading up on places where he could try and acquire more goods to sell once he was allowed off the station. His last goods, furry little animals known as Tribbles, had quickly decimated the station's resources, multiplied, and had eventually died off after days of starvation.

It had been a miracle that the station had survived, Cyrano thought as he watched two men, a woman, a strange creature, a teenage boy, and two girls with pointed ears come into the room, "…What am I supposed to do, Mister Scott?" the teenage boy asked in a confused voice as he gazed at the man.

"Amanda, can we play a game?" Saavik asked, intrigued to see several games. "Please?"

Before Amanda could reply, Saavik dragged her off to one of the tables, "I think I might like to look at the books, sir," Charlie Evans spoke, spotting a small shelf filled with PADDs in the corner of the room.

"Would ye like something to eat first?" Scotty asked gently. "You've not eaten much lately, lad."

Charlie Evans was quiet for a moment and then silently wandered over to the counter with Keenser at his heels and Scotty close behind while Riley lingered near the door, "H-hello," he spoke to the attendant in a nervous voice even though the attendant smiled at him. "Can I please have some food?"

Behind Riley, Arne Darvin lingered quietly just outside the transparent door so that he could watch the goings on without fuss. He had arranged the delivery of the supplies and had sent some crewmen to help Lieutenant Sulu while he went off and saw to other duties; at least, that was what he had said.

In reality, Arne was aware of the Enterprise crew coming on to the station for a brief shore leave and he had promised both the Romulan Senate, who had acted based on information taken from Carol Marcus, and the Klingon Empire that he would spy on Starfleet. Once the Enterprise had left the station, Arne planned to depart on his own shore leave and deliver his information to the nearest allies available.

The Senate and Empire's alliance was still going strong and once they had an idea of Starfleet's strength, they planned to look to Jeris for direction since Jeris, with Carol's unwilling help, had the Genesis plan to use when it was fully developed. With the ability to destroy dead worlds and create new ones the same way the legendary T'Pol had deaged dying bodies, Arne knew that his position would be secure for…

Suddenly, the young boy at the counter caught Arne's eye and he immediately knew that although the boy was unique, he also had very obvious deficiencies that required attention. Arne grinned; if Starfleet was using all their resources and energy to help those with such deficiencies, they were vulnerable.

"Excuse me, I require assistance," Arne suddenly heard a toneless voice speak from behind him.

Immediately recognizing the tone as Vulcan, Arne turned and saw Spock standing there with a hovering stasis tube, "I am Commander Spock, First Officer and Chief Science Officer of the Enterprise," Spock stated tonelessly. "I beamed aboard with this cargo and am looking for a place to safely store it."

"What's in the tube?" Arne asked in a confused voice. "Did someone authorize this to be beamed here?"

Spock nodded, "It was authorized and the contents are confidential," he stated tonelessly. "If you…"

"This can be stored in one of the cargo bays," Arne replied sternly. "Do you know the way there?"

Spock shook his head, "My orders are to deliver it to a secure place," he replied tonelessly.

Suddenly, Arne was intrigued about what could be inside the pod because of how protective the Vulcan was acting over it, "Allow me to show you to the cargo bay," he said in a pleasant voice. "Follow me."

Even though Spock was slightly suspicious of Arne's behavior, he nodded and trailed after him silently.

* * *

Dr. M'Benga smiled as the door slid open and Hendorff and Giotto escorted Dr. Sonak into Sickbay without use of force, "Greetings, I am Doctor M'Benga, the Enterprise's Acting Chief Medical Officer," he said in a cordial voice as he nodded his head towards Sonak. "Are you here for a medical exam?"

Instead of explaining his story, however, Dr. Sonak remained quiet, "Captain Kirk ordered us to bring Doctor Sonak to Sickbay for an examination before taking him to guarded quarters," Giotto explained in a patient voice, unnerved by Sonak's quiet demeanor. "We're supposed to remain during the exam."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and walked over to a nearby biobed, "If you'll just lie down, Doctor Sonak, I'll run a quick scan and vitals check," he said in a cheerful voice, frowning when Dr. Sonak slowly shook his head.

"I have suffered injuries that make lying down very painful, Doctor," Dr. Sonak spoke tonelessly.

Dr. M'Benga frowned and immediately glared at Giotto and Hendorff, "He didn't mention anything when we took him into custody on the station," Hendorff replied in a concerned voice. "It wasn't us."

"I have been treated very respectfully by Captain Kirk and his Security detachment, Doctor," Dr. Sonak commented tonelessly as he looked at Dr. M'Benga. "I received my injuries at the hands of another."

Giotto and Hendorff exchanged a concerned look, "Who injured you, Doctor Sonak?" Giotto asked softly, feeling horrible that such a peaceful being had such a rough time. "Can you remember?"

"Chief Giotto, I think Doctor Sonak could use some privacy," Dr. M'Benga spoke up in a firm voice, seeing discomfort and tension in Sonak's face. "Let me patch him up and you two can come back."

Giotto and Hendorff nodded and as they walked to the door, Dr. Sonak suddenly broke into a violent coughing fit but quickly recovered, "A man named Arne Darvin attacked me," he replied tonelessly.

* * *

"Father, would you like something to eat?" George asked tonelessly with a mouth full of veggie burger.

Jim sighed, "Don't talk with your mouth full, George," he replied gently, taking a sip of the juice he had gotten himself since he didn't feel hungry at the moment. "I'm okay, but maybe Lorian would…"

Frowning at the empty seat next to George, Jim looked around the crowded room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lorian sitting in the reading area with a PADD in hand, "Ah, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Scotty asked in an unusually loud, commanding voice as he suddenly got up and walked over to the counter. "I've taken responsibility over a young man that's on board our vessel and his birthday was a few days ago, so I think it's time we took a moment tae celebrate his adulthood."

There were gasps as an attendant came out from behind the counter with a large cake and knife, which were carefully set on the counter, "The birthday boy can have the first piece and then everyone's welcome tae enjoy this wonderful occasion," Scotty said in an excited voice. "Have a lovely time."

As a surprised Charlie Evans made his way over to the counter to look at the cake, Jim gazed around the room to make sure there was no trouble and he suddenly spotted a man in an official looking uniform come into the room, making a beeline for his table. Letting out a sigh, Jim took another drink of juice.

"Captain Kirk, I am Nils Baris, the Starfleet envoy," the man stated. "Mister Baris needs to see you."

Irritated that his time with Lorian and George seemed to be cut short, Jim sighed, "Is it an absolute emergency?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Lorian and George, stay here; I'll come back soon."

"Captain, I can watch them," Nyota spoke up as she came over. "Amanda and Saavik are occupied."

Grateful for the help, Jim smiled at Nyota and reluctantly followed Mr. Baris out of the busy Rec Room.

* * *

"Mister Darvin, a Klingon vessel is approaching a docking port," Arne heard Spock say tonelessly.

Arne tensed up, but continued to secure the stasis tube in storage clamps, intrigued by the fact that he could see what looked like an android inside. At first, he thought it was human until he saw the exposed forearm comprised of circuitry. Spock, however, had made no comments about the body in the tube.

"If you wish to inform your Captain about the Klingons, I can finish here," Arne replied gruffly, knowing that the Klingons were here to pick him up and get him back to Jeris for sharing of information.

Immediately detecting nervousness in Arne's voice, Spock raised an eyebrow and turned away from the window, "I have no desire to associate with Klingons," Arne replied stiffly, noticing Spock's expression.

"Now that the stasis tube is secure, I believe I will partake in some shore leave activities," Spock stated tonelessly, quickly moving towards the door. "I thank you for your assistance, Mister Darvin."

Once Spock had left the cargo bay, Arne silently walked over to the small communications terminal at the other end of the room and quickly set up a coded channel, "This is Agent Darvin," he said in a hushed, nervous voice. "I have information about an android and possible presence of an Augument."

"I'm sure you do, Darvin," a gruff voice replied coldly. "Captain Koloth is on his way to meet you."

Arne cringed, but said nothing, "Koloth and his men will be there under the guise of shore leave," the gruff voice continued. "Meet up with them and when it is safe, come with them back to Romulus."

"The Enterprise is at the station," Arne spoke up quickly. "They will not make leaving very easy."

There was silence, "Do your best, Darvin," the gruff voice replied. "See you back at Romulus."

* * *

**_Ceti Alpha V_ **

"…The Enterprise is on the station," filtered out of the small communication console. "…Difficult…"

Khan looked at the device with murder in his eyes, but he said nothing as static filled the cargo ship and there was a sudden beep, "…Cyrano Jones, personal log," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "I am stranded on this desolate station as a prisoner….The Enterprise is here and I want to ask them if they can free me…"

"A prisoner," Khan breathed heavily as he walked over to the console. "One who is trapped like I am."

There was a heavy silence and an idea suddenly came to Khan's mind; if he were to somehow make this Cyrano Jones aware of his presence, the man might come to Ceti Alpha V and assist in rescuing the other Auguments, all of whom were trapped in their tubes by a code he couldn't seem to remember clearly.

Swallowing hard, Khan worked the controls until he felt that he was able to send a brief message to this Cyrano Jones without attracting unwanted attention. It merely explained that he was marooned on Ceti Alpha V with many injured colleagues and that any assistance was welcome if he had the time to help.

As Khan sent the message, he smirked; what better way to tug at simple heartstrings than to tell lies?

A wave of dizziness suddenly shot over Khan and he slowly retreated back to the small cot he had been using when working to survive or repair the vessel had tired him. With a deep sigh, he laid down to rest.

* * *

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Cyrano Jones ended his personal log and was about to leave his quarters to rejoin the people on shore leave to enjoy the company while they were there when a message suddenly appeared on the screen of his PADD. His eyes widened when he realized that the message originated from Ceti Alpha V, a planet in a system that was nearly a week from the space station.

Even though his hands were trembling, Cyrano opened the message and sat down on a chair so he could read it without fainting. The message was short, but Cyrano immediately felt bad for the man and found himself wondering how he could be of help. He could perhaps ask to be allowed off the station briefly, but Mr. Lurry would want to know why and Cyrano would have to make up some sort of story.

Suddenly remembering that he was now free to go where he wished on the station, Cyrano decided to go see if he could somehow borrow a craft without anyone knowing. It didn't take him long to gather his things and, silently hoping that the hangar bay was miraculously unguarded, he left his quarters.

Mr. Lurry sighed as Jim and Mr. Baris came into the office, stopping in their tracks when they saw two very aggressive looking Klingons standing in the middle of the room, "Ah, the infamous Captain Kirk," the meaner looking of the Klingons said gruffly. "You look pretty good for someone who almost died."

Jim scowled, but said nothing, "I am Captain Koloth and this is my First Officer, Korax," the Klingon continued in a gruff voice. "My crew and I wish to partake in a brief shore leave before we return to our patrol assignment. Mister Lurry here says that you have the authority to grant us that simple request."

"I have no objection to your shore leave provided you and your crew restrict your activities to the station's lounge," Jim replied coldly, wanting to protect his crew and their families from trouble.

Koloth looked amused, "Really, Captain, do you think I am going to hurt anyone else who is on this station?" he asked in an amused voice. "My men and I merely wish to take a break from patrolling."

"I know and I've granted your request under specific conditions," Jim replied coldly. "Do you accept?"

Koloth looked at Korax, who nodded, before gazing back at Jim, "Very well," he replied gruffly.

"I'll post Security to ensure that they stay in the lounge, Captain," Mr. Lurry spoke up nervously.

Jim nodded, sighed, and silently left the office to return to spending quality time with his sons.

* * *

Deeply disturbed by Darvin's secretive actions, Dr. Adams found himself taking a walk in the less populated area of the station to clear his head and figure out what to do next. He had passed by a few of the station personnel and Enterprise crew members, including Dr. Van Gelder and Dr. Noel, during his walk and he had found only a bit of relief in seeing so much joy afoot. His assignment was burdensome.

A flash of movement in the hangar bay suddenly caught Dr. Adams's eye and he silently moved to the door, unnerved to see a man silently boarding one of the small cargo shuttles. His hand immediately went to the weapon on his belt as he entered the room and moved over to the small cargo shuttle.

"Freeze," Dr. Adams said in a commanding voice as he pulled the weapon off his belt and raised it.

There was a gasp and a moment later, Cyrano came down the ramp with a nervous expression on his face and his hands in the air, "Ah, Mister Jones," Dr. Adams said pleasantly. "Off house arrest?"

"Doctor Adams, what are you doing here?" Cyrano asked nervously. "This is the hangar bay."

Dr. Adams slowly lowered the weapon, "I could ask you the same thing," he replied softly.

Cyrano trembled and reached into his pocket, revealing a phaser he had swiped en route to the hangar bay, "I have my reasons," he replied nervously as he set the phaser to stun. "I'm so, so sorry."

Before Dr. Adams could reply, Cyrano fired the phaser at him, immediately stunning him. As Dr. Adams fell to the floor, Cyrano pocketed the phaser and went back into the shuttle to get ready to leave.

* * *

Silence greeted Spock as he entered the Enterprise Sickbay after being summoned from his time with Nyota, Amanda, and Saavik by Dr. M'Benga, "Doctor M'Benga?" he called out in a toneless voice.

There were footsteps and Dr. M'Benga came out of the patient bay, "Ah, Commander Spock, thank you for coming so quickly," he said in a calm voice. "I need your help in communicating with a patient."

"Would the Captain not be the more appropriate person?" Spock asked in a toneless voice.

Dr. M'Benga sighed and motioned for Spock to follow him into the patient bay, which he did. To Spock's surprise, he saw Dr. Sonak laying on a biobed in sleeved hospital pajamas with a dripline in one hand while the other hand rested on his forehead, "Commander Spock, this is Doctor Sonak," Dr. M'Benga explained in a cautious voice as they approached the bed. "Doctor Sonak, this is Commander Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow as Dr. Sonak opened his eyes and looked at him, "Spock, son of Sarek," Dr. Sonak stated tonelessly, but in a rather weak voice. "I have requested to be placed under arrest and transported to Earth for trial in my role in Zachary Archer's genetic modification. This request was granted by your Captain, but he has granted me quarters and a medical exam. There is no logic…"

"The Captain does not treat prisoners with harshness," Spock stated tonelessly. "Why are you here?"

Dr. Sonak sighed softly and closed his eyes, "Commander Spock, a word?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly.

Spock silently moved away from the biobed, "Doctor Sonak told Chief Giotto, Security Officer Hendorff, and I that he was injured by a man named Arne Darvin," Dr. M'Benga explained in a low voice. "I examined Doctor Sonak and besides broken ribs, I found a punctured lung, numerous bruises and scars all over his body, and evidence of some facial and cranial trauma, and dehydration and exhaustion."

Spock raised an eyebrow and his expression teetered close to a frown, "I've sent a Security Officer to find the Captain with a warning about Mister Darvin," Dr. M'Benga continued in a concerned voice. "I also kept one outside Sickbay just as a precaution, but I need to know why this happened and…"

"Do you wish me to perform a mind meld on Doctor Sonak since it is apparent that he has difficulty communicating verbally due to his injuries?" Spock asked tonelessly, upset that a Vulcan was attacked.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and Spock moved back over to the bed, "Doctor Sonak, I am going to administer a mind meld that will hopefully allow me to see the reason behind the attack on you," he stated in a toneless voice, inhaling sharply as Dr. Sonak managed a nod. "Very well, I shall initiate the meld."

"My mind to your mind," Spock stated softly as he placed his hands on Sonak's face. "My thoughts…"

Immediately, Spock found himself pulled into memories that were haunting and dark, very unusual thoughts to be found in the mind of a Vulcan. The memories and thoughts were so intense that Spock quickly felt himself losing control and being pushed out of the meld into a cold unconsciousness.

* * *

**_What do you think so far?_ **


	19. Paving A Future Road

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CYRANO JONES STOLE A SHUTTLE?!" Mr. Lurry shouted angrily. "HE IS NOT AUTHORIZED TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THE HANGAR BAY, YET IT WAS LEFT UNGUARDED!"

Jim looked surprised as the Security guards remained silent, "Forgive my anger, Captain," Mr. Lurry stated in an apologetic voice as he took deep breaths to calm down. "This is highly unusual."

Dr. Adams suddenly groaned from his position on the couch, but didn't wake. He had been found by Dr. Van Gelder and Dr. Noel shortly after Cyrano had left and the two had brought him to the office since there wasn't a very well equipped Sickbay on the station. Supplies had been sent from the Enterprise.

"It's more than likely Cyrano stunned Doctor Adams," Mr. Baris spoke up. "He is most suspicious."

There was a heavy silence and Dr. Adams's eyelids fluttered, "Simon," Dr. Noel said in an anxious voice as Dr. Adams woke, but said nothing nor made any attempt to move. "Doctor Adams, how are you?"

Dr. Adams blinked and moaned as Dr. Van Gelder approached the couch with a medkit in hand that Dr. M'Benga had sent over, "Doctor Adams, what happened?" Jim asked as he approached the couch.

"I was taking a walk and I saw someone in the hangar bay," Dr. Adams replied in a groggy voice.

Confused as to why Dr. Adams had been walking around the station by himself for no reason, Jim frowned, "Why were you walking around the station?" he asked in a confused voice. "What were…?"

"Captain, I'm afraid that's confidential," Mr. Lurry spoke up anxiously. "What are we to do about this?"

Jim was quiet for a moment, "Our orders were to bring supplies here and in order to pursue Mister Jones, I would have to first get authorization from Starfleet Command," he explained in an apologetic voice as he gazed at Dr. Adams's injury. "Doctor Adams, who exactly stunned you and why did they?"

"Cyrano Jones stunned me, but he was acting rather nervous," Dr. Adams replied in a groggy voice as he gazed up at Jim fearfully. "He was acting as if someone were forcing him to leave in such a hurry…"

Dr. Van Gelder frowned as Dr. Adams winced, "That injury needs treatment," he observed in a concerned voice as he looked at Jim. "The infirmary here isn't that well to do, Captain…"

"I do not need medical attention in a Sickbay, thank you," Dr. Adams replied in a commanding voice, wincing as he slowly sat up and glared at Dr. Van Gelder. "I have lots of work I need to take care of."

Mr. Lurry sighed, "Captain, if you'd like to contact Starfleet, you may do so now," he stated gruffly.

Realizing that they weren't meant to be in on such a private call, Dr. Noel and Dr. Van Gelder silently helped Dr. Adams to his feet and they left the office, "I think I'll check on the Klingons and make sure they aren't causing any trouble," Mr. Baris said in an anxious voice as he moved to the door.

* * *

Arne nearly gagged as he silently entered the lounge and saw a mixture of Klingons and Starfleet officers occupying the tables and the stools at the bar. It didn't take him long to spot Koloth sitting at a corner table with a Klingon whom he recognized as Korax. Swallowing hard, Arne walked over to their table.

"A man named Cyrano Jones escaped the station and all you two are doing is sitting here, getting as drunk as possible," Arne scoffed in a low voice as he sat down. "He has been a thorn in my side…"

Koloth scoffed, "If Mister Jones goes anywhere near Klingon space again, we will obliterate him," he replied in a gruff confident manner. "Now, I understand that you've gathered some information."

"I am under orders to only give the information in a joint council of the Romulan Senate and Klingon Empire," Arne replied in a quiet, but gruff voice. "Where is Captain Ja'rod? He was supposed to come."

Koloth chuckled, "Captain Ja'rod is part of a task force that has been ordered to monitor Starfleet vessels in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and pursue any that attempt to seek information on Doctor Marcus," he explained in an amused voice. "That assignment alone could take years to complete since Starfleet is foolish enough to not give up when hit with failure; they will keep deploying vessels. The Klingons have already sent Starfleet members to prison and they wish..."

"Starfleet is full of weak individuals and their allies are even weaker," Arne hissed, unaware that Dr. Van Gelder, Dr. Adams, and Dr. Noel had come into the lounge and were now conversing with other officers from the Enterprise, including Scotty. "That Vulcan doctor found out what I was doing and he was foolish enough to try and thwart me. I was forced to administer quite a brutal beating to that old fool."

There was a silence and Koloth's eyes suddenly widened as Arne felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, "Arne Darvin?" a stern voice suddenly spoke. "You are under arrest for assault."

Arne turned and saw Giotto, Hendorff, and two other men in red shirts standing at the table holding out a pair of large handcuffs, "A Doctor Sonak reported that you assaulted him and we've come to take you into custody," Giotto stated in a commanding voice. "Assault is a crime and you will be punished."

The entire lounge fell silent and Koloth and Korax immediately stood up, "Surely you are not going to take the word of an aged, possibly delusional Vulcan over that of my own," Arne replied coldly as he stood up and faced the four Security officers. "I have lived on this station quite peacefully for some…"

"You're quite the liar, Mister Darvin," Dr. Adams spoke as he slowly stood up. "Tell the truth."

Arne's eyes widened, but before he could reply, several Klingons immediately sprang to their feet and lunged for Dr. Adams, but Scotty and Dr. Noel got between them, "I think now is the best time to leave," Arne said in a nervous voice as he looked towards the door. "Why don't you just go on your way?"

Hendorff growled and moved in front of Arne, but was immediately met by a snarling Korax.

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura, I am beginning to tire," Lorian spoke up softly as he walked over to the table where Nyota was sitting with Amanda, Saavik, George, and Charlie Evans. "Am I allowed to return to the ship?"

Nyota frowned and checked her watch, "It is getting late and I guess we can start heading back to the ship if you're all tired of being on the station," she replied gently. "Our shore leave isn't that long…"

Suddenly alarms began to blare, "Security to the lounge!" a voice stated. "Security to the lounge!"

"Mister Scott is in the lounge," Charlie Evans stated in a worried voice. "What do you think happened?"

Worried that Charlie Evans would charge off into a dangerous situation just because he was worried about Scotty, Nyota gently placed a hand on his arm, "Let's just stay here and wait for further instructions," she replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "It's not wise to respond so impulsively."

"Yes ma'am," Charlie Evans replied in a reluctant voice even though he was concerned for his mentor.

* * *

"Doctor M'Benga, I think he's regaining consciousness," Spock heard Nurse Chapel's voice say.

Spock inhaled sharply and opened his eyes, surprised to see Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel standing over him, "Take it easy, Commander Spock," Dr. M'Benga said calmly. "You passed out in the meld."

"What is the condition of Doctor Sonak?" Spock asked tonelessly as he continued to lay flat.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Doctor Sonak is stable and resting comfortably," he replied in a calm, reassuring voice. "You, on the other hand, need to be monitored for a while. Your blood pressure is slightly elevated even for a Vulcan and I also found signs of malnourishment during my scan of you."

"I witnessed horrific things in the brief time I was engaged in the meld with Doctor Sonak and also gained insight of what is to come," Spock replied tonelessly as he slowly sat up. "Get me the Captain."

Dr. M'Benga was about to argue, but then he saw the determination in Spock's eyes, "I'll see if I can get a hold of the Captain only if you promise to take it easy," he replied in a firm voice. "No arguments."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Just stay in Sickbay," Dr. M'Benga stated as he moved away.

Inhaling sharply, Spock gazed silently across the room and watched as Dr. Sonak slept very soundly.

* * *

Silence filled the lounge as an aggravated Jim walked back and forth in front of the line of Starfleet officers who had been involved in the brawl. Hendorff, and two of the station's Security officers had taken Arne from the lounge during the brawl and he was now in the Brig awaiting questioning.

"A simple brawl that stemmed from a perfectly simple arrest," Jim stated coldly, aggravated about being pulled out of his communique with Starfleet Command in order to deal with the situation. "Now, I have been made aware that Mister Arne Darvin was arrested for assaulting Doctor Sonak, but I don't understand why my crew felt the need to break shore leave protocol and get involved in a bar brawl?"

Scotty glared at Koloth and Korax, who were standing in front of the line of Klingon officers, "Doctor Adams called Arne Darvin a liar about his activities," Dr. Noel spoke up nervously. "Doctor Van Gelder and I got between them and tried to stop a fight from happening, but we couldn't stop it."

"The only thing I could do was get Helen out of the way of the fight, Captain," Dr. Van Gelder spoke up in a concerned voice. "It was difficult to do so in the brawl, but by the time I had, Doctor Adams was gone."

Jim nodded and frowned, "Captain Koloth, I hereby cancel your ship's shore leave privileges and I hereby order both my own crew and yours back to their ships right away," he stated in a commanding voice. "I am highly disappointed in all who were involved in the fight and I hope a lesson has been learned here."

Korax grumbled as he and Koloth led the other Klingons out of the lounge, nearly running into Mr. Baris as he came into the room, "Mister Lurry's been on the comm with Starfleet Command and they're refusing to allow the Enterprise to pursue Mister Jones," Mr. Baris said in a gruff voice, giving Jim a murderous look as he approached him. "They're going to dispatch one of the vessels assigned to search for Doctor Marcus to search for Mister Jones instead. The Enterprise's orders are to report back to Earth with Doctor Sonak to follow through on his request for arrest, but I certainly don't agree with those…"

"Mister Baris, I assure you that we'll be underway back to Earth as soon as my entire crew has returned to the Enterprise," Jim replied in an official tone. "I know you aren't happy with the fact that Cyrano Jones is loose, but I am not going to go against orders and put my crew and their families at risk."

Mr. Baris scowled, but nodded and stormed out of the room just as Jim's communicator beeped, "Captain Kirk, this is Doctor M'Benga," a voice stated sharply. "Captain, are you there?"

Jim sighed and got his communicator out of his pocket, "Yes, Doctor M'Benga?" he replied calmly.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Spock found himself walking down the corridor away from Sickbay after being released by a concerned Dr. M'Benga against medical advice. He felt slightly tired and overwhelmed by what he had learned from the meld, but meditation and rest would be helpful.

"Spock, I didn't know M'Benga had released you from Sickbay already?" Spock suddenly heard Jim's voice ask in a concerned tone as Spock heard someone approach from behind. "Are you okay?"

Spock was silent for a moment before he turned to face Jim, "Everyone's getting settled and we're getting ready to leave the station, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Jim explained in a concerned voice. "M'Benga commed me while I was over on the station dealing with a bar brawl."

"I am fatigued, but I am en route to my quarters for meditation and rest," Spock replied tonelessly, silently hoping that the conversation would be short so he could go. "I require a discussion, however."

Jim nodded and sighed patiently, "Doctor Sonak discovered a great deal of Romulan and Klingon intelligence by observing Mister Darvin's movements on the station," Spock explained tonelessly, fighting his human half's need for food and rest. "What I learned from the meld is unsettling."

Spock suddenly went silent just as Stiles came by on his way to the Bridge, "I believe we can continue this discussion tomorrow, Mister Spock," Jim stated gently. "Mister Stiles, on your way to the Bridge?"

"Yes sir," Stiles replied in a nervous voice, concerned at the fatigue in Spock's face and movements.

Jim nodded, "On your way to the Bridge, would you mind dropping off Commander Spock at his family quarters?" he asked gently, worried that Spock would collapse from fatigue if he were left alone.

Stiles nodded and Spock said nothing, "In case you're wondering, Spock, I'll also be retiring for the night after we've left the station," Jim spoke in a reassuring voice. "I expect that you'll get some rest."

Too tired to argue, Spock nodded at Jim and silently walked off with Stiles, leaving Jim alone.

* * *

"Doctor Adams, how long have you been hiding in here?" Dr. Van Gelder asked in a concerned voice as he entered the Observation Deck and saw a weary looking Dr. Adams standing there. "How are you?"

Unaware that Dr. Noel was at the far end of the deck, Dr. Adams sighed, "I have a confession to make although you may already know what I'll say," he replied in a tired voice. "I was assigned to this station as an undercover agent for Starfleet to see if I could find out any information about Doctor Marcus. I wasn't here long when it became very obvious to me that Arne Darvin knew something, but he was spectacularly good at being secretive. I wasn't aware that he had assaulted Doctor Sonak and I…"

"You feel guilty," Dr. Noel commented softly as she approached the two. "Don't feel guilty."

Before Dr. Adams could reply, Dr. Noel's communicator beeped, "Oh, that must be the Enterprise," she commented in an apologetic voice as she took it out of her pocket. "They're getting ready to leave."

"I'm going to continue my undercover work, but not here," Dr. Adams replied in a somber voice as he gazed somberly at his two friends. "I'm going to take a ship and take on the persona of a traveller."

Dr. Van Gelder looked shocked, "Do you realize how dangerous that is?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Mister Darvin knows my identity and I can't see that I'll get any more useful information staying on this station," Dr. Adams replied in a distressed voice. "There's nothing more I can do here but I can go…"

Without warning, Dr. Adams suddenly dematerialized with a horrified expression on his face, "Doctor Adams!" Dr. Noel cried anxiously, gasping as she reached out for him, just barely missing his fingers.

"There's nothing we can do but report to Captain Kirk, Helen," Dr. Van Gelder said in an anxious voice, heartsick that the Klingons may have found out who Dr. Adams was and decided to capture him.

As tears filled Dr. Noel's eyes, she nodded and followed Dr. Van Gelder off of the Observation Deck.

* * *

Koloth cackled as Dr. Adams materialized on the transporter pad and was immediately grabbed by two Klingon guards, "Undercover agent for Starfleet assigned to procure information that could lead to the rescue of Doctor Marcus," Koloth stated in an amused voice. "You were being much too obvious."

"My identity is none of your business," Dr. Adams growled as he was escorted off the pad.

Koloth looked amused, "Well, since our little friend Darvin got caught and is now rotting in a cell, we'll just have to see what you know about Starfleet and use it to the advantage of our alliance with the Romulans," he stated in a crafty voice. "The Klingon Empire also has a number of Starfleet vessels under surveillance, but you're the first high ranking agent we'll have long-term access to for the time being."

"I'm not giving you information," Dr. Adams growled, struggling against the strength of the guards.

Koloth said nothing, however, and motioned for the guards to bring Dr. Adams and follow. The silence that followed their walk down many corridors was eerie, but it was broken when they eventually entered a cell-like room that had lab equipment in it as well as a chair that had straps attached to it.

"This little piece of equipment is referred to as a mind sifter, Doctor Adams," Koloth explained in an amused voice as he gestured to a rather large piece of equipment above the chair. "It can scan thoughts that people have difficulty expressing and it can take them for use in rather precarious situations."

Dr. Adams struggled as the Klingon guards forced him into the chair and strapped him in, "I hope you enjoy your time with us as our guest," Koloth hissed in an amused voice. "Activate the mind sifter."

The Klingon guards quickly moved out of the way and one of them quickly activated the mind sifter before leaving the room, "Set a course for Rura Penthe," Koloth ordered as he left the room.

* * *

Jim's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the computer screen that Dr. Van Gelder and Dr. Noel were speaking to him on, "Doctor Adams was beamed off the station right as the Klingon ship was leaving?" he asked in a shocked voice. "I don't understand; why would the Klingons want Doctor Adams?"

There was silence as Dr. Van Gelder sighed, "Captain, Doctor Adams was assigned to the station as an undercover agent by Starfleet," he explained, remembering what Dr. Adams had told him. "His job was to see if he could find out any information about the location of Doctor Marcus and he had been silently observing Arne Darvin because he suspected that Darvin was in possession of necessary information."

"Captain, I'm going to remain aboard K-7 with Doctor Van Gelder because we can help whoever is assigned to search for Cyrano Jones and Doctor Adams," Dr. Noel spoke up in a concerned voice. "I intend to talk with Mister Darvin during his time in the Brig and see if he would be willing to help us."

Jim nodded and a thought suddenly came to mind, "If Dr. Adams was assigned to the station by Starfleet Command, he might have knowledge that could prove more valuable than what Darvin had for them," he reasoned in a concerned voice. "I trust that you've notified Mister Lurry about what happened?"

"Yes and he's on the comm to Starfleet Command about it," Dr. Van Gelder replied worriedly.

Swallowing hard, Jim sighed, "I hope you'll be able to help whoever's assigned to this mess," he replied in a tired voice. "Maybe we'll be assigned to help after we take Doctor Sonak back to Earth."

Dr. Van Gelder nodded and the screen went black. Jim sighed wearily, got up from the desk, and silently walked out on to the Bridge. Scotty was sitting in the Command Chair, Hikaru was at the Helm, Stiles was at Navigation, Hawkins was at Communications, Hendorff was at Security, and Martine was at Tactical while a few junior officers were busy at the other Bridge station. He silently approached Scotty.

"Report," Jim said in a quiet, but commanding voice. "Is everyone back from the station, Scotty?"

Scotty nodded, "All except for Doctor Noel," he replied in a pleasant voice. "When is she returning?"

"Doctor Noel is staying on K-7," Jim replied calmly. "Since we're all back, we should get underway."

Scotty nodded and Jim tapped the conn, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking," he stated in a tired voice. "We are getting underway and will be returning to Earth."

Not wanting to betray Dr. Sonak's privacy, Jim shut the conn off, "Earth, sir?" Scotty asked softly.

"A Doctor Sonak came to me and requested to be arrested in his involvement in Zachary Archer's medical treatment years ago," Jim replied in a quiet voice. "We're taking Doctor Sonak to Earth."

Scotty immediately looked concerned but said nothing, "I'll make a more detailed announcement to the crew once I have Doctor Sonak's permission to do so," Jim whispered softly. "In the meantime, if any crew members approach you and ask why we're returning to Earth, tell them that it's confidential."

"Aye sir," Scotty replied in a quiet, obedient voice. "I'll keep the information confidential."

Jim nodded and looked ahead, "Mister Stiles, set a course for Earth," he said in a commanding voice.

"Course laid in, sir," Stiles replied as he worked feverishly at the controls. "We're ready to go."

Jim sighed, "Mister Sulu, engage at maximum warp," he continued. "I'm going to my quarters."

"Engaging at maximum warp, Captain," Hikaru replied as Jim silently entered the turbolift.

* * *

"Mother, is Father well?" Spock heard Amanda ask in an unusually concerned tone. "He is pale."

There was silence and Spock heard someone kissing Amanda's forehead, "I'm just going to check on him now, Amanda," he heard Nyota's soft voice reply. "Saavik, are you and Amanda ready for bed yet?"

A warm hand suddenly touched Spock's face and he shivered involuntarily, "Spock, it's all right," he heard Nyota say in a calming voice. "I brought you some spice tea and a little soup for dinner."

Spock slowly opened his eyes and saw that he had been tucked into bed after collapsing from exhaustion upon being escorted to his quarters by Stiles, "I thought you'd be more comfortable with a blanket," Nyota explained gently, smiling at her husband as she set a food tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock replied tonelessly as he slowly sat up. "I am extremely fatigued…"

Nyota nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "A fellow Vulcan is on board and he has suffered at the hands of one who is allied with the Klingons and Romulans," Spock explained tonelessly, pointedly ignoring the soup and tea. "I attempted a mind meld and the intensity of the meld caused me to…"

"Pass out," Nyota replied calmly. "Did you think Doctor M'Benga wouldn't tell me, Spock?"

Spock sighed, "I did not wish to worry you," he replied tonelessly. "The difficulties associated with my hybrid lineage have already come between us before and I did not wish that to occur again."

Nyota smiled and gently stroked Spock's cheek as she kissed his forehead, "Eat your supper while I tuck Saavik and Amanda in for the night," she replied in a loving voice. "You look as if you could use it."

Spock was silent as Nyota left the bedroom and he turned his attention to the dinner tray, ignoring the fatigue in his body so that he could focus on the meal. It didn't take long for him to consume the meal and when the dishes were empty, he laid back down and tried to calm his heavily unsettlling thoughts.

* * *

Relieved that Dr. Van Gelder and an armed Security guard were standing right outside the door with an open comm link between them just in case there were problems, Dr. Noel silently entered the Brig and nodded at the two guards who were on either side of Arne's holding cell. Arne's eyes narrowed at her.

"Who are you?" Arne asked in a suspicious voice. "You were at the station lounge during the fight."

Dr. Noel nodded, "My name is Doctor Noel," she replied calmly. "I'm a Starfleet counselor."

"I didn't think Starfleet made counselors so young and pretty," Arne commented slyly, amused at the uncomfortable expression that appeared on Dr. Noel's face. "Doctor Noel, where is Captain Koloth?"

Dr. Noel was silent for a moment and sighed, "Captain Koloth and his men left the station nearly an hour ago with Doctor Adams as their prisoner," she replied in an almost angry voice. "The Enterprise has also left and the next Federation vessel that comes to the station will determine what becomes of you."

Arne looked angry at that comment and rose from the cot where he had been sitting, "You're lying," he hissed in an anxious voice, heartsick that the Klingons had abandoned him. "You have to be."

"You know I'm not," Dr. Noel replied in a firm voice. "Now, I've come to talk to you about everything…"

Arne smirked, "I really have nothing to say to you about anything, my dear," he replied in an amused voice as he gazed slyly at her. "Whether or not I am in jail, chaos will soon strike the Federation."

"What do you mean by that, Mister Darvin?" Dr. Noel asked softly. "What exactly do you know?"

Arne, however, sat down on his cot and said nothing. Dr. Noel frowned before leaving the Brig.

* * *

_**Space Vessel Raging Eden – Ceti Alpha System** _

"Doctor Sevrin, we're approaching a planet and scanners are picking up signs of life," Tongo Rad, the vessel's Science officer and Tactical operator stated as he gazed at the aged man who sat in the command chair with a determined expression on his face. "Should we try to send out a hail?"

Dr. Sevrin was quiet for a moment, "Since the viewing screen was damaged during our last excursion, we must try to hail them or send a group to explore," he replied calmly. "I believe that sending any hails would be a waste of our limited resources and if we were to land on the planet, we could not only further our scientific quest, but we could also have the chance to find and gather needed supplies. Miss Gallilulin, please initiate landing procedures once we are in orbit. I am eager to explore this world."

"Yes sir," Irina replied in an obedient voice as she worked the controls. "Approaching orbit now."

Dr. Sevrin smiled and gazed at a woman who was sitting at a badly damaged, but still operating station, "Miss Ling, would you care to watch the ship while I take an away team to the surface?" he asked in a commanding voice as he stood up. "Mister Rad, Miss Gallilulin, would you care to come with me?"

"What about Adam, sir?" Irina spoke up nervously as she set the auto-pilot and stood up. "I know he's not in the best of health, but being off the ship might do him some good. I know it's not my place…"

Dr. Sevrin sighed patiently, "The surface of Ceti Alpha Five will be a welcome change from the mines of Rura Penthe," he replied softly, shuddering at the memories of him and his group being interrogated through torture and left on the prison planet for nearly a month before being released with their vessel on the condition that they never visit Klingon space again. "You can go ask Adam if he wants to come."

Irina smiled and hurried off the Bridge with a smile on her face, "Let's get ready," Dr. Sevrin ordered gently.

* * *

**_Ceti Alpha V_ **

A mere 20 minutes later, the vessel landed on the surface of the planet in a field of faint green grass that was close to a waterfall. The ramp was lowered and Dr. Sevrin, Irina, Miss Ling, and Rad walked out on to the grass, enamored by the peacefulness of the planet. A moment later, Adam came out of the ship in a pantsuit with a cloak over his shoulders. He looked both confused and intrigued by his surroundings.

Not too far from the group, on the other side of the waterfall that was hidden in the trees, Khan was washing his face and filling his patched up canteen for the day. The sound of voices intrigued him and so he sat in the bushes, silently watching the group to see if they would be friends or foes to him.

After several minutes, Khan realized that they were merely curious about the planet and wouldn't do anything to him if he approached them peacefully, so he slowly stepped out of his hiding spot, "Hello," he said in a calm, but slightly trembling voice. "Please do not be frightened; I mean no harm to you."

"Who are you, sir?" Dr. Sevrin asked in a confused voice. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

Khan sighed and touched his forehead when he immediately felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, "My name is Khan Noonien Singh and I was marooned here with many others," he replied in an unsteady voice as he gazed at the group and their vessel. "They are in cryotubes and I cannot get them out."

"Sir, you're injured," Adam commented in a concerned voice. "Doctor Sevrin, can we help Mister Khan?"

Touched by Adam's sudden show of compassion when expressing any emotions was very difficult due to his brain damage, Dr. Sevrin nodded and watched as Adam helped Khan to sit on a flat rock, "I sometimes experience dizzy spells and I suspect that I sustained a head injury somehow," Khan explained in a tired voice. "I am trying to free the others, but I can't work for very long every day."

"You could come with us and we could ensure that you receive medical attention, Mister Khan," Dr. Sevrin spoke up, concerned for Khan's wellbeing. "From here, we are proceeding through the remainder of the system and then we are heading to the edge of the Neutral Zone to visit the Starfleet outposts."

Khan sighed and shuddered involuntarily, "I cannot leave my family," he replied in a defeated voice.

"Your family?" Irina asked in a concerned voice. "Mister Khan, how did you end up on this planet?"

Anxiety and pain shot through Khan's body as he vaguely remembered getting into a physical confrontation with a Vulcan named Spock before everything went dark, "A Vulcan named Spock was responsible," he replied in a trembling voice as he inhaled sharply. "That is all I can remember."

Frowning, Adam immediately removed his cloak and draped it messily over Khan's shoulders, "I need to rest," Khan said in a fragile voice, overwhelmed by the pain his fractured memories were causing him.

"Please, Mister Khan, come with us," Dr. Sevrin spoke again. "We can get you help during our journey."

Too exhausted and overwhelmed to argue, Khan allowed himself to be helped up by Adam and Irina and escorted over to the ramp, "By the way, my name is Irina Gallilulin and this is Adam," Irina explained gently, giving Khan a reassuring smile to try and help the suffering man feel better. "Just walk slowly."

Khan trembled anxiously, but fought to keep alert as he was led on to the ship, down small corridors, and into a cargo room that was set up like a Sickbay with old equipment and portable biobeds, "This is a cargo bay, but we've been using it as a Sickbay ever since our old one was raided by Klingon soldiers."

"You were raided by Klingon soldiers?" Khan asked in a faint voice as he was helped to sit on a bed.

Irina nodded, "Captured, actually," she replied calmly as Khan laid back. "We spent a month on Rura Penthe while Klingon officials searched our vessel for anything that might bring a longer sentence, but they couldn't find anything. They let us go after considerable torture; torture we'll never forget."

"Terrible," Khan replied in a faint voice, struggling to stay awake. "Klingons are rather brutal."

Dr. Sevrin silently entered the room, "In light of this situation, I have decided that we should leave for the Neutral Zone immediately and the others agree," he explained to Irina and Adam. "How is Khan?"

"I am tired," Khan replied in a faint voice. "I would go to sleep if I knew I would wake back up again."

Dr. Sevrin nodded, "You will wake up again, Mister Khan," he replied calmly. "Sleep will help you."

Khan immediately drifted into a deep sleep, "I will start some fluids and nutrition delivery drips," he stated, giving a look to Irina and Adam. "We must make all haste to seek help for our guest and since some would arrest us, we must turn to those who would help us and not turn us in to Starfleet."

* * *

_**Science Complex - Romulus** _

"What do you mean you cannot do more with the experiment?" Jeris asked in a confused voice that bordered on anger as he gazed at where Carol was sitting. "This has the potential to be great…"

Exhausted and emotionally drained from the torture she had undergone that had ultimately forced her to cooperate with this plan, Carol sighed, "Metaphasic radiation is part of the formula and no source for it can be found anywhere in the Romulan System," she explained in a patient voice. "I don't see how…"

Jeris snarled and gazed at the screen that Carol was working on, "This research says that metaphasic radiation has aged dying bodies back to where they can be useful again," he stated in a commanding voice as he read the information. "You're right that metaphasic radiation cannot be found around here."

"If you were to release metaphasic radiation into the atmosphere of a dying planet, it would not be enough for a new planet to come out of it," Carol explained in a tired voice. "I believe, however, that introducing an element known as protomatter could help the metaphasic radiation work that way."

Jeris looked surprised and almost delighted as he stepped back, "Protomatter is very unstable, but you think that the metaphasic radiation would stabilize it?" he replied in a commanding voice. "I can send a vessel to find and gather the metaphasic radiation and the protomatter can be made in a lab here."

"I am not guaranteeing that the protomatter will successfully combine with the metaphasic radiation because of the element's unstable nature," Carol replied coldly. "It would accelerate the process, but it might just as easily destroy any planet that it helps create. This would prove disastrous for all involved."

Jeris frowned, "I don't dare bring this to the joint Klingon and Romulan council," he said in an upset voice, horrified that T'Pol's experimentation could only be applied to dying bodies, not dying worlds because of unstable elements.

"There are no guarantees of success or failure on this, so it was a waste of your time for Romulan soldiers to interrogate my father," Carol replied crossly, unaware that Jeris had briefly left and had returned with two Romulan guards. "I'm a scientist with ethics and am not sure how else I can help you with this project."

Jeris sighed and stepped away from her, "You're spewing Starfleet script at me, Doctor," he replied coldly.

Swallowing hard, Carol stood up and turned to see the guards there, "Some time in isolation should help break that stubborn streak of yours," Jeris said in a cold voice, crossing his arms authoritatively. "I briefly considered sending you to the Reman mines for 24 hours, but I need your intelligence so I won't do that just yet."

"I'm surprised you're not sending me to Rura Penthe like the Klingons have done to the Starfleet officers who rubbed them the wrong way," Carol replied as the guards handcuffed her. "A show of mercy?"

Jeris's eyes narrowed, "You're too smart for your own good," he replied coldly. "Watch what you say."

Carol sniffed and kept silent as the guards led her from the room. Grateful that David was at school and hadn't been around to witness the hostile exchange between himself and Carol, Jeris sat at the computer and silently skimmed through the information to see if Carol's warnings were sincere or if she merely lied to try and make the project fail.

* * *

Please read and review!


	20. Calm Wind, Brewing Storm - April 2266

_**April 2256** _

"Captain's Log. Supplemental," Jim said in a tired voice, silently signing off on a series of reports while holding a recorder in one hand. "We've been in space since January and we were on our way back to Earth to deliver Doctor Sonak to Starfleet, but we're now guests of the First Federation for a series of diplomatic events courtesy of some seeds that Mister Bailey planted. It should prove to be an interesting experience and yet, I cannot help but wonder how those we left on Earth are doing without us there…"

The intercom beeped, "Captain Kirk, the First Federation are waiting for us to beam down for the diplomatic reception," Nyota's voice spoke calmly. "The rest of the away team is waiting for you."

Jim sighed, pressed pause on the recorder, and set it on his desk as he stood up, "Well, Lorian, George, how do I look?" he asked in a pleasant voice as he looked at Lorian and George, both of whom were at the table engaged in a board game that they had bought from K-7. "This dress uniform's a bit loose."

"Father, what is a diplomatic dinner?" George asked in a curious voice. "Why can't we come too?"

Jim smiled, "This is going to be a very boring dinner and the First Federation requested that we not bring anyone underage because of how late it is for us," he explained in a gentle voice. "While I'm down on the surface, Yeoman Rand's going to be checking in on you and Commander Spock's children."

George promptly yawned and rested his head on the table, prompting Jim to chuckle and gently scoop his half-Vulcan son out of the chair, "Bed time for you, I think," Jim said, allowing the boy to rest on the shoulder of his dress uniform as he carried him into the bedroom. "I want you to get a good sleep."

Yawning, George blinked as Jim tucked him into bed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Besides, even if the dinner wasn't so late, I'd want you to stay on board and rest anyways, kiddo," Jim explained in a gentle voice. "You got a cold from your time on K-7 and it's going to take some time for you to get well."

"Is Doctor M'Benga gonna want me back in the Sickbay?" George asked in a nervous voice. "I hated it."

Jim sighed and gently felt George's forehead, "Your fever's gone down a bit, so I'd say you'll get to stay here and rest unless Doctor M'Benga says otherwise," he replied gently as the door chime beeped. "Ah."

There was silence as Jim heard Lorian answer the door, "Doctor M'Benga?" he heard Lorian say softly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jim stood and walked into the common area, surprised to see Dr. M'Benga standing there in his Medical uniform, "Captain, I thought I'd give Miss Rand a break and watch your sons since I have been excused from the dinner this evening," Dr. M'Benga explained gently. "You should get going."

"Excused from the dinner, Doctor M'Benga?" Jim asked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Dr. M'Benga, however, said nothing, "Have a good time at the dinner, Father," Lorian spoke softly.

"I trust we'll have a discussion later, Doctor M'Benga?" Jim asked, giving Dr. M'Benga a look.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "George is still battling a cold and it has me worried," Jim commented softly.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Dr. M'Benga promised, showing his medkit. "You'd better get going, sir."

Jim nodded and smiled as Lorian silently hugged him, "I'll be back as early as is diplomatically appropriate," he promised, holding Lorian close briefly before releasing him. "Have a good evening."

Lorian nodded and silently retreated to the table to clean up the game as Jim silently left.

* * *

_**Diplomatic Hall - First Federation Homeworld** _

A large fountain and a small line of people, including a well-dressed Balok and Mister Bailey, were the first things Jim, Spock, Nyota, Giotto, and Scotty saw as they materialized, "Captain Kirk, may I welcome you and your landing party," an aged man said as he approached Jim. "I am President Erich."

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Mister President," Jim replied calmly, gesturing to the rest of his away team. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock; my Chief Communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura; my Security Chief, Commander Giotto; and my Chief Engineer, Commander Scott."

President Erich smiled and gestured to the line of people behind him, "My assistant and wife, Lady Elaine; our Federation Diplomat, David Bailey; our Cultural Liaison and Diplomatic Officer, Captain Balok; and my aides; Eve McHuron, Magda Kovacs, and Ruth Bonaventure," he explained gently. "They are…"

"We are from a distant system, Captain," Eve explained in a quiet voice. "Rescued from slavery."

At the mention of slavery, Jim looked appalled, "We can discuss that and many other things during dinner, I believe," President Erich spoke up in a gallant voice as he gestured to the large table that was behind him and his group. "Dinner should be ready very shortly if you'll all please take your seats."

"I had sent a message explaining that certain members of our delegation have food preferences due to allergies and cultural situations," Jim commented in a concerned voice as he, Spock, Nyota, Scotty, and Giotto all sat on one side of the table while the First Federation group took seats on the other side.

President Erich nodded, "Yes, Captain, you mentioned that you have allergies to certain foods while Commander Spock prefers vegetarian cuisine," he replied patiently. "I informed our culinary staffers of these delicate matters and I assure you that there will be food that you can both enjoy heartily."

"Miss McHuron, you mentioned that you and your fellow aides were rescued from slavery by the First Federation?" Nyota spoke up, deeply appalled that slavery was still apparent. "Can you tell how…?"

Eve silently looked at President Erich, "If you wish to tell your story, Eve, there is no need to ask me for permission because you are your own master," President Erich said in a kind voice as he smiled at her.

"We were taken away from our home by a man named Fenton Harcourt Mudd and he intended to sell us as brides to men who work in the Neutral Zone repairing alien vessels," Eve explained in a somber voice as she gazed at the Starfleet group. "Our families had debts and we were offered as payment."

Sadness filled Nyota's eyes, "Because of your beauty?" she asked in a sorrowful voice. "How terrible."

"We have no desire to return to our world, so President Erich was kind enough to offer us work as government aides on this planet," Magda spoke up in a pleasant voice. "We enjoy it very much."

Spock nodded, "Fascinating," he commented tonelessly. "You three are very formidable individuals."

Before Eve, Magda, or Ruth could reply to the compliment, several culinary staffers entered the hall carrying covered trays and they were followed by a blonde woman who was dressed in rather elegant travelling clothes and holding styluses under her arm, "President Erich, I apologize for interrupting your dinner, but I am preparing to leave and I thought I would leave this information with you to give to travellers," the woman said in an apologetic voice. "I must leave to meet my troupe immediately."

"Thank you, Miss Karidian," President Erich replied as she handed him the stylus. "Captain Kirk, this is Lenore Karidian and she is part of a troupe that performs lovely Shakespearean productions at various places around the quadrant. Miss Karidian, this is Captain Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise."

Lenore looked curiously at Jim for a moment, silently studying his features before nodding, "As lovely as it is to meet you all, I must get going," she said in a rushed voice. "My troupe and I are on a schedule."

As Lenore left, the culinary staffers placed the trays in front of all the people at the table as President Erich handed out the styluses, "Consider these souvenirs of your diplomatic visit," he said in a warm voice, taking a bite to eat so that the others would eat. "I encourage you all to eat and enjoy the food."

Spock, Nyota, Giotto, and Scotty all began to eat while putting their styluses aside to look at later, but Jim found himself eating while looking at the stylus. He immediately noticed the face of the lead, Anton Karidian, resembled a man whom he though had died after Starfleet had stormed Tarsus years ago.

"Captain, are you all right?" Spock observed, seeing Jim's look suddenly turn very distant.

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and set the stylus down, "I'm fine, Mister Spock," he replied calmly.

"Since we're discussing diplomacy, Captain, may I talk about some of the experiences I've had while serving as a Federation diplomat?" Bailey suddenly spoke up. "The experience has been amazing."

Suddenly feeling a headache coming on, Jim nodded and forced himself to listen while he continued eating; his stomach was churning at Anton's resemblance to Kodos, but what could he do about it?

* * *

"Captain, how was the diplomatic dinner?" Transporter Chief Kyle asked in a cheerful voice as Jim, Spock, Nyota, Scotty, and Giotto materialized on the transporter pad hours after they had beamed down for dinner and ended up in a pleasant discussion on diplomatics. "Sulu says the Bridge is calm."

Jim nodded as he stepped off the pad, "Excellent, Mister Kyle," he replied in a tired voice. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could do with a good night's sleep. There is a lot to do in the morning."

Nothing wanting more than to go to his quarters and check on his boys before turning in, Jim silently left the Transporter Room with his stylus under his arm. He was so tired that before he knew it, he was back in his family quarters just in time to see Dr. M'Benga stand up from the couch with a PADD in hand.

"How were Lorian and George, Doctor M'Benga?" Jim asked in a tired voice. "Everything go okay?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed tiredly, "Yes, Captain, everything went fine," he replied gently. "How was it?"

Not wanting to share his worry about Kodos until he was more certain, Jim silently entered Lorian and George's bedroom. To his relief, both boys were sound asleep in their beds and the room was warm.

"George's cold is still bothering him because his immune system is developing at a rather slow rate and I can't help but wonder if it's genetic somehow," Dr. M'Benga commented softly. "I have to ask, sir."

Jim sighed, "I had a very bad immune system at his age due to circumstances beyond my control, but I'm hoping George won't have the problem of it forever," he replied in a distressed voice as he sat on the edge of George's bed. "I love my boys so incredibly much and I wonder if I'm doing enough for them."

There was a silence and George suddenly opened his eyes, "Daddy?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You should be asleep, George," Jim replied in a tired voice. "It's really late for you to be awake."

George sighed sleepily and coughed, "Doctor M'Benga gave me some cold medicine that tasted really yucky, but he said it would make me better," he said in a sleepy voice. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Jim smiled, "Thanks for looking after my boys, Geoff," he said, turning to smile at Dr. M'Benga.

"If George doesn't start feeling better by tomorrow, bring him to Sickbay," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly as he walked over to the door. "The medicine should help him sleep and he should start feeling better…"

Jim nodded and as Dr. M'Benga left, George moved over, "I'll stay for a while, how about that?" Jim suggested gently as he removed his uniform shirt and boots, leaving his pants, undershirt, and socks on as he laid down next to his youngest son. "I think it's time that you got some sleep, though, okay?"

George nodded and snuggled close to Jim for warmth, "I'm cold," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

Making a mental note to message President Pike the next day about Anton Karidian resembling Kodos, Jim carefully put an arm around George and stared up at the ceiling briefly before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Mister Scott, how was the diplomatic dinner?" Riley asked as Scotty wandered into Engineering and saw him standing near a console where Charlie Evans was working with Keenser. "Was it fun?"

Scotty smiled and immediately undid the collar of his dress uniform, "Aye, the food was good and the conversation was stimulating," he replied calmly. "Why on Earth are you in Engineering this late?"

"Mister Evans is doing some work with your friend, Keenser," Riley replied gently. "He's so enthusiastic."

Scotty nodded and gently cleared his throat, "Mister Scott, I was just working with Mister Keenser and I guess we lost track of time," Charlie Evans said in an apologetic voice as he looked at Scotty and Riley.

"May I see what yer working on?" Scotty asked in a gentle voice. "Reading more technical journals?"

Charlie Evans silently moved aside and Scotty was surprised to see information from the Engineering courses at the Academy on the screen, "I was thinking about applying for the Academy someday and I wanted to see if I would be able to handle the work," the younger man explained. "I really enjoy working with you down here, so I was seeing what students had to do in order to be an Engineering officer."

Pride filled Scotty's heart, but before he could reply, Riley noticed the stylus he was holding, "Mister Scott, what's that you're holding?" he asked in a curious voice. "Have we got new orders already?"

"No, it's just an advertisement of some theatre troupe that we got at the diplomatic dinner as a bit of a gift," Scotty replied casually as he offered the stylus to Riley. "Ye can take a look at it if ye like."

Always eager to have new insights into alien performing arts, Riley nodded and took the stylus while Scotty smiled at Charlie Evans and Keenser, "It's late, lad, and you've got schooling and a work shift tomorrow," Scotty said in a fatherly voice. "I know yer eager, but a lack of sleep will only hurt ye."

"Yes, sir, Commander Scott," Charlie Evans replied, quickly saving and storing his work. "Mister Riley?"

Riley, however, was staring at the pictures of the theatre troupe and horrified to see that Anton Karidian, the troupe's leader, was an exact match to Kodos, "Mister Riley?" Scotty asked patiently.

"Right, Mister Evans, I'll walk you to Scotty's quarters," Riley replied anxiously. "Can I borrow this?"

Scotty nodded and looked confused as Riley led Charlie Evans out of Engineering. Almost immediately, however, Keenser grunted something and Scotty turned his attention to seeing what Keenser wanted.

* * *

"Mother, Father?" Amanda called out in a quiet voice from the bedroom she and Saavik shared.

There was silence and then Nyota came into the bedroom, "Yes, Amanda?" she asked softly.

"Saavik is unsettled," Amanda announced in a concerned voice. "She is crying and whimpering."

Nyota frowned, "Lights," she said, frowning as the lights came on and revealed a sleeping Saavik tossing and turning in bed while tears streamed down her face. "Amanda, how long has Saavik been like this?"

Amanda shrugged and Nyota silently walked over to the bed, taking great care as she sat and gently shook Saavik awake, "M-mother," Saavik said in an anxious voice as she woke and saw Nyota there.

"Amanda said you were having trouble sleeping," Nyota replied gently. "Want to talk about it?"

Saavik was quiet as Spock entered the room, "Father, Saavik was having trouble sleeping," Amanda reported in an unusually concerned voice as she saw that her father was ready for meditation and bed.

"Indeed," Spock replied tonelessly as he walked over to Saavik's bed. "Would you please elaborate?"

Saavik blinked, "I was dreaming about a ship where a lot of sick people with pointed ears were trying to run away from something bad," she replied in a quiet voice. "It was a very unsettling dream, Father."

"Perhaps it was more than a dream," Spock replied tonelessly. "Perhaps your memories are returning."

Saavik frowned, but said nothing, "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with tonight, Saavik," Spock stated tonelessly. "Just know that you are safe and very loved by all of us, right Nyota?"

Surprised that Spock was so open about the emotion of love, Nyota nodded and embraced Saavik before standing up and going over to Amanda's bed, "Now, both you girls go to sleep and stay asleep,"

Both girls did as they were told, "Lights," Nyota said firmly as she and Spock got up and left the room.

* * *

Beep-beep-beep.

Immediately recognizing the sound as his computer telling him there was an incoming message, Jim opened his eyes and got up, being careful not to wake George. He went into the living room and sat at the computer, yawning as he typed in his code. To his surprise, President Pike appeared on the screen looking tired, but concerned. Fighting back another yawn, Jim did his best to look wide awake.

"Captain Kirk, I see that I woke you," Chris said in a tired voice. "I got a comm from a Kevin Riley."

Jim frowned, "Kevin Riley?" he asked in a confused, groggy voice. "He's serving on the Enterprise."

"Which makes me wonder why he sent an emergency message to me instead of coming to you directly," Chris replied in a concerned voice. "He commed me from Commander Scott's quarters and I don't…"

Jim sighed, "Riley's assigned to keep watch after Charlie Evans when Scotty's working," he explained in a tired voice as he blinked to stay awake. "Do you want me to talk to Riley to see what's wrong?"

Before Chris could reply, a retching sound came from Lorian and George's bedroom, "Father, George vomited all over his bed!" Lorian's voice echoed out of the bedroom. "He is complaining of pain."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go," Jim said in an apologetic voice as he stood up. "My boys…"

Chris nodded and Jim hurriedly shut off the comm before running into the bedroom. Lorian was standing on the side of George's bed with the puke-stained blanket in hand while George sat on the bed in tears and trembling from being sick. Jim immediately walked over to the bed and picked George up.

"My tummy hurts," George whimpered as he cuddled against Jim. "I'm sorry I made a mess, Father."

Jim sighed, "Never mind the mess," he replied in a gentle voice. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

George groaned and Lorian immediately reached for the communicator he always kept on the bedside table in case of an emergency, "Lorian Kirk to Doctor M'Benga," Lorian said in a tired voice.

There was a silence, "Lorian, what's wrong?" Dr. M'Benga's voice asked in a concerned tone.

"My younger brother has vomited and complains of pain," Lorian reported tonelessly as he suddenly heard bath water running. "My father is currently in the process of cleaning up my younger brother."

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I'll be there in a few minutes," he replied calmly. "Help your father."

Lorian snapped the communicator shut, placed it in his pocket, and moved into the bathroom where George was already in a tub filled with water, "Father, Doctor M'Benga is on his way," he reported tonelessly as he watched Jim gently scrub George's hair and body free of vomit. "Can I be of help?"

"Clean up the bed as best you can and could you also get some clean pajamas for George, please?" Jim asked in a gentle voice as he looked up at Lorian. "When Doctor M'Benga arrives, I want you in bed."

Lorian nodded and hurried from the bathroom to do as his father asked, hoping George was okay.

* * *

**_Romulan Senate - Romulus_ **

"…Inhabitants of the _Raging Eden_ , are you present?" Senator Javal asked as he came into a room where Dr. Sevrin, Miss Ling, Irina, Adam, and the other crewmen of the Raging Eden were waiting after being escorted from the hospital where Khan was now receiving treatment. "I am Senator Javal."

Dr. Sevrin nodded and stood up, "I am Doctor Sevrin, commanding officer of the Raging Eden," he explained in a tired voice. "We came across Mister Khan on Ceti Alpha V and he was severely injured, so we brought him to you. I understand that we took a risk by coming here, but Khan needed help badly."

"The Praetor has been made aware of this," Senator Javal replied calmly. "He is awaiting you all."

Dr. Sevrin silently looked to the rest of the group, all of whom who stood up and followed their leader and Senator Javal into the Senate Chamber. Several Romulans, including a well-dressed Praetor and Jeris, were sitting at the head table and kept quiet as Senator Javal brought the group before them.

"Greetings, inhabitants of the vessel _Raging Eden_ ," the Praetor said as he stood up. "I am Praetor Jatol and I have been informed of your rescue of Mister Khan from Ceti Alpha V. Mister Khan is currently receiving medical treatment at our medical facility and I must now ask what happened to him."

Dr. Sevrin was quiet for a moment, "Mister Khan stated that a Vulcan named Spock was responsible for his abandonment on Ceti Alpha V," he explained in a concerned voice. "My crewmates and I are explorers and we intended to explore that planet, but we could not leave Mister Khan to die."

Praetor Jatol looked to Jeris, who stood up, "I served as Khan's educational assistant many years ago at Starfleet Academy and he is both a mentor and friend," Jeris explained, gratified that Khan was alive and going to end up being very useful in his plans. "As of now, Commander Spock is considered a criminal to the Romulan Empire for attempted murder and you are all considered friends of the Romulan Empire."

"Praetor Jatol, this Commander Spock seems to be a glorified member of Starfleet," Irina spoke up in a nervous voice, remembering what Khan had said before falling unconscious. "How will Romulus be able to get around any protection that Starfleet has to be able to apprehend him for his crime?"

Praetor Jatol and Jeris looked impressed that Irina had spoken her mind so freely, "We will simply have to provide motivation for Starfleet to send the Enterprise back to our space," Praetor Jatol replied in a commanding, cunning voice. "Jeris, I trust you and the Klingons can arrange such motivation?"

Jeris nodded, "Consider it done, Praetor," he replied obediently, suddenly remembering the fiasco behind Khan's blood being used to save Zachary Archer's life and how Khan had reacted to it.

"In the meantime, Doctor Sevrin, you and your crew will be given quarters and amnesty on Romulus," Praetor Jatol spoke in a commanding voice. "We are all grateful for the safe return of Mister Khan."

* * *

**_Karidian Company Vessel – Space_ **

Anton Karidian's eyes widened, "You're sure the Captain's name is James Tiberius Kirk, Lenore?" he asked in a shocked voice as his daughter stood in front of the chair where he was sitting.

"Yes, Father," Lenore replied in a concerned voice. "The program shows your appearance…"

Anton sighed and stood up, "How can he not recognize me for who I truly am?" he asked in a distressed voice as he began to pace. "Lenore, I know you forgive me for my sins, but Kirk will not be able to."

"Father, would it not be prudent for you to eliminate Kirk before he goes running to Starfleet about you being alive?" Lenore asked in a concerned voice. "He is only one man and is easy to dispose of."

Anton sighed, "Daughter, eight others besides James can identify me and I have no desire to spill more blood on to my aged hands," he replied in a firm voice. "It is best to leave that skeleton in the closet and focus on preparing for our performances on Planet Q," he replied calmly. "Now, in regard to lines…"

"Father, what if you run across any of the other witnesses?" Lenore asked in a worried voice.

Anton's mouth went in a line, "It is not possible," he replied firmly. "Now, I must go prepare the troupe."

Lenore nodded as Anton walked off, but then she went to the nearest computer console and began searching through available records for mention of the Tarsus Nine. She was determined to find them.

* * *

Silence greeted Spock as he rose from his session of pre-sleep meditation and he was about to join Nyota in bed when the door chime suddenly rang. Raising an eyebrow, Spock tightened the belt on the robe that was covering his pajamas and walked to the door, opening it only to see Lorian standing there.

"Lorian, what are you doing here?" Spock asked tonelessly. "You should be in your family quarters."

Lorian stifled a yawn, "My father and Doctor M'Benga took George to Sickbay because he became seriously ill and my father said to come here for the remainder of the night," he explained in a toneless, but tired voice as he looked up at Spock. "I do not mean to wake you, but it is an unusual situation."

"I was completing my meditation," Spock replied tonelessly, stepping aside so Lorian could enter.

Lorian silently entered the quarters and made a beeline for the couch, "If you would do me the courtesy of providing a pillow and a blanket, I will put myself to sleep for the remainder of the evening," he said in a toneless voice as he laid down. "I do not wish to inconvenience you or your family, Commander."

"It is no inconvenience," Spock replied tonelessly. "Do you require anything else for the evening?"

Lorian shook his head and silently curled into a ball, prompting Spock to move into the bedroom and borrow a blanket and pillow from the bed without waking Nyota. He returned to the living room to find Lorian resting on the couch with his eyes closed and surprisingly, tears streaming down his face.

"Lorian, you are crying," Spock stated as he approached the couch. "Why are you distressed?"

Lorian opened his eyes, "I lost my mother to illness," he replied tonelessly. "Will I also lose my brother?"

Spock was unsure of how to reply and silently handed Lorian the pillow and blanket, his eyebrow raising in intrigue as he watched Lorian create a small bed for himself, "If it will offer you reassurance, I can contact Sickbay and inquire about George's condition," Spock stated tonelessly. "If it would be helpful."

Lorian nodded and sighed as Spock walked over to the communication terminal, "Commander Spock to Sickbay," Spock stated tonelessly. "Doctor M'Benga, what is the condition of young George Kirk?"

"Commander Spock, Doctor M'Benga's busy," Jim's tired voice replied. "What do you need?"

Spock sighed, "Lorian is experiencing distress over his brother's illness," he explained tonelessly.

"Lorian, if you're listening, George will be fine after a little surgery and medicine," Jim's tired voice spoke in a patient, loving tone. "His appendix was inflamed, but Doctor M'Benga's taking it out right now."

Lorian sighed tiredly, "I love you so much, kiddo," Jim's voice spoke tiredly. "Please go to sleep now."

"Yes Father," Lorian replied sleepily as he closed his eyes and snuggled under the warm blanket.

Spock sighed, "Spock, I may not be able to attend any diplomatic events tomorrow," Jim's voice spoke in a tired tone. "Please send my apologies, but I should stay with George to see how things go with him."

"It is understandable, Captain," Spock replied tonelessly. "I will, of course, send your apologies."

There was silence and then a click, indicating that Jim had closed the link. Spock silently ensured that Lorian was asleep before he returned to the bedroom and silently slipped into bed beside Nyota.

* * *

"My George, I'm so sorry," Jim murmured in a somber voice as he silently stared up at the ceiling of Sickbay with tears in his tired eyes. "I didn't think you'd get all of my Human frailties so young."

There was a heavy silence and footsteps, "Captain?" Jim suddenly heard Hendorff ask softly.

Jim looked down and saw an uneasy looking Hendorff standing there with a tired looking Dr. Sonak, who was dressed in meditation robes, "Greetings, Captain," Dr. Sonak stated tonelessly. "I am here for my evening conversation with Doctor M'Benga as well as my evening dose of antibiotics for my injuries."

"Oh, Doctor Sonak, I must have lost track of time," Jim replied calmly. "How is your recovery going?"

Dr. Sonak was quiet for a moment, "I consider myself fortunate to be alive," he replied tonelessly.

Jim nodded, "Captain, may I inquire as to what you are doing here at this hour?" Dr. Sonak asked softly.

"George came down with appendicitis on top of the cold he caught from Space Station K-7," Jim explained in a tired voice. "Doctor M'Benga's taking care of him and Lorian is with Spock's family."

Hendorff looked horrified, but Dr. Sonak merely nodded, "Doctor Sonak, Mister Hendorff, I don't wish to burden you with my troubles," Jim said in a tired voice. "I hope the surgery will be over soon and…"

Suddenly, Dr. M'Benga came into view wearing a surgical uniform, "Captain, the surgery's over and George is just fine," he explained, seeing the worry in Jim's face. "Do you want to sit with him?"

Jim nodded, "If you give me a minute, Doctor Sonak, I'll come chat with you in my office," Dr. M'Benga said in a calm voice, sighing as Jim speedwalked into the patient bay without speaking. "Captain Kirk!"

Jim froze at the foot of George's bed, sighing as he saw that George was asleep with a dripline in one arm while pajamas and a blanket covered his body, "He's so little," he whispered in a somber voice.

"George's appendix was inflamed, but it didn't burst," Dr. M'Benga explained gently. "He'll be fine."

Nodding, Jim silently took a seat on the pull out stool beside the biobed and carefully took George's small hand in his own, "I'm going to stay here tonight," he replied in a somber voice. "All right?"

Even though Dr. M'Benga wanted to tell Jim to go to bed and that George would be all right alone for the night, he nodded understandingly, "I've got to go meet with Doctor Sonak," he said in a nervous voice, determined to make sure Jim got enough rest. "If there are any problems, call me."

Jim nodded and laid his head down on the edge of the bed, still holding George's hand.

Dr. M'Benga silently went over to where Hendorff and Dr. Sonak were waiting, "How have you been feeling physically, Doctor Sonak?" he asked in a gentle voice. "Do I need to increase your meds?"

"That will not be necessary, Doctor M'Benga," Dr. Sonak replied tonelessly. "Meditation helps."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Well, I'll just get your antibiotics for the night and we can talk a bit in the office if you're willing to," he replied calmly. "Mister Hendorff, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside the office."

Hendorff nodded and kept quiet as Dr. M'Benga led Dr. Sonak into his office and closed the door to keep the conversation and treatment private. Knowing that he needed to do something useful for the duration of the chat between Dr. M'Benga and Dr. Sonak, Hendorff wandered into the patient area and smirked at seeing Jim sound asleep at George's bedside while George slept off the general anesthesia.

* * *

"Lieutenant Sulu, we're getting a hail from the government office," Elizabeth Palmer, a woman who had worked alongside Uhura at the Academy, reported as she gazed at Hikaru. "They need to talk to you."

Hikaru nodded, "Put it on screen," he replied in a concerned voice. "Kirk and Spock are both off duty."

"Sir, it's a President Erich on a coded channel," Palmer replied softly. "He says it's very important."

Hikaru sighed as President Erich appeared on the screen, "Ah, I was hoping to speak with Captain Kirk," President Erich spoke in a concerned voice. "No matter; I trust you are one of the senior officers?"

"I am Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, the night commander," Hikaru replied calmly. "How can I help you?"

President Erich was quiet for a moment and sighed, "My Communications specialists who monitor long and short range subspace transmissions have discovered something rather disturbing that concerns one of the Enterprise officers," he explained in a concerned voice. "I warn you as an ally of the Federation."

Hikaru frowned, but said nothing so that President Erich could speak and share what he had learned.

* * *

Spock's eyes narrowed considerably, but he nodded as he stood beside the chair where Hikaru sat with a concerned expression on his face. After Hikaru had gotten the information from President Erich, he had immediately commed Spock because he knew that Jim was in Sickbay with George for the night and didn't want to tear Jim away from his youngest unless it was life or death.

Spock, of course, had come immediately to the Bridge and had been surprisingly quiet while Hikaru had explained what President Erich had passed on, "I ask that you not divulge this information to Captain Kirk or Nyota," Spock replied in a toneless, quiet voice. "I will do that at a more appropriate time."

"With all due respect, Spock, this isn't something that you can just brush off," Hikaru whispered in a concerned, but anxious voice. "You're considered a criminal by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance."

For a moment, Spock was silent, "I am aware of the situation and I am certain that there will come a time in which it can be remedied," he replied tonelessly. "I do not wish to endanger anyone else."

Before Hikaru could offer a reply, Spock turned and silently left the Bridge, ending the discussion.

* * *

**_Please leave reviews so I feel motivated to continue!_ **


	21. Hands of Good and Evil - May 2266

_**May 2266** _

_**Starfleet Academy - San Francisco, California, Earth** _

A few students gave Spock curious looks, but none spoke to him and that left him free to go straight to the front of the classroom where Arianne was talking with Admiral Marcus, "Commander Spock, what brings you here today?" Admiral Marcus asked warmly, suddenly noticing that Spock was there.

Arianne turned and smiled, "Spock, when did the Enterprise get back?" she asked warmly.

"Yesterday," Spock replied tonelessly. "Admiral Marcus, might I borrow Commander McCoy?"

Admiral Marcus chuckled, "By all means, Commander Spock," he replied warmly. "I have to pack up here and then go see how Anthony's enjoying volunteering. He's helping out at Kathryn Pike's school today."

Spock nodded, "I guess we can go for a walk, Commander," Arianne replied in a gentle voice as she set a stylus on the desk. "Admiral Marcus, here's the most recent version of my work for your review."

"Oh, excellent," Admiral Marcus replied in an impressed voice. "I'll read it in the next few days."

Arianne nodded and had a smile on her face as she went outside with Spock, "What can I do for you, Spock?" she asked in a gentle voice as they stopped near a tree. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"I am curious as to if you are still offering professional counseling?" Spock asked tonelessly but softly.

Arianne nodded, "When people ask for it," she replied calmly. "When would you like to talk?"

"Any time that is convenient for you," Spock replied tonelessly. "I find myself in need of counseling."

Arianne was quiet for a moment and then sighed, "Well, I have some time until I need to go pick up the kids from school, so why not right now?" she gently suggested. "Come on; we can talk in my office."

Spock thought for a moment and nodded, purposely staying quiet as he followed after Arianne.

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical_ **

"What do you mean he's not here?" Jim asked in a shocked voice as he goggled at Dr. Piper.

Dr. Piper sighed patiently as he finished filing styluses in a filing cabinet that sat in Leonard's normally closed office and faced Jim, "Doctor McCoy's not on duty today. When he's not here, I make sure his office is clean and his patients are taken care of. It's something nice I can do for a colleague."

Jim, however, didn't leave, "How is Bones doing with treatment?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Captain Kirk, I won't betray the doctor-patient confidentiality policies of this facility even though you are good friends with Doctor McCoy," Dr. Piper replied firmly. "I suggest you ask him how he is."

Jim scoffed, but nodded and silently went down to the main area of Starfleet Medical, intending to see how quickly he could contact Leonard. However, as he approached the desk he was surprised to see President Pike standing there, talking quietly with a hospital clerk who looked very calm and friendly.

"President Pike?" Jim asked in a confused voice as he approached him. "What are you doing here?"

Chris turned and looked intrigued at seeing Jim there, "You only got back yesterday and you're already trying to find Doctor McCoy?" Chris asked in a neutral voice. "How's George feeling, by the way?"

"He was well enough to go to school with Lorian this morning, so I let him," Jim replied in a slightly anxious voice, realizing that Chris was most likely there to either see or discuss Leonard's health.

Chris nodded and sighed, "I'm actually here to pick Leonard up since his treatment should be just about finished," he replied patiently. "He comes over and rests until his kids or Arianne are done with their daily studies because I'm there to make sure he doesn't have to be alone to suffer the side-effects."

Jim went pale and he said nothing for several seconds, "It's not like I'm dead, you drama queen," a tired, but gruff voice suddenly said from nearby. "I didn't think you'd be looking for me so quickly, Jim."

Chris and Jim turned their heads to see Leonard slowly walking down the corridor with a blanket wrapped around himself and a bandana on his head while a nurse walked closely beside him, "No wheelchair today, Leonard?" Chris asked gently. "I've got the driver outside waiting with the car."

Leonard nodded, but didn't say anything as he removed the blanket and folded it neatly before handing it to the nurse, revealing pair of sweats, black crocs, and a loose shirt. A very obvious scar was on his neck where his thyroid had been removed and the bandana was decorated with Starfleet insignias.

"Thanks," Leonard said, giving a weak smile to the nurse as she nodded and walked off.

Jim cleared his throat, "Are you up for a visitor, Bones?" he asked in an unusually cautious voice.

"Don't you have to brief President Pike on what the Enterprise did out in space since you left in January?" Leonard asked in a tired voice, hoping that he would just be able to have a small nap.

Jim looked concerned, but said nothing, "I think we can find something to talk about," Chris spoke up, immediately recognizing that Leonard wanted to sleep, but didn't know how to break that to Jim.

Before Jim could reply, Leonard silently walked out of Starfleet Medical, "Don't take it personal, Jim," Chris said in a quiet, reassuring voice. "Things have changed quite a bit since you all left in January."

Deeply disturbed by what Chris meant by that, Jim silently followed the older man from the hospital.

* * *

"Spock, would you care for some Vulcan spice tea?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice as she and Spock entered her office on the Counseling floor at Starfleet Medical. "You are unusually unsettled."

Spock, however, silently sat on the couch, "I am extremely unsettled and I am starting to feel unwell from the level of anxiety I am feeling," he replied tonelessly. "I have been aware of certain information for several days and you are the first person I am confiding in because of its very sensitive nature."

"You haven't even told Nyota?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she sat in a nearby chair.

Biting his lip, Spock silently shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, "I do not think Nyota or the Captain would react to the information well," he replied tonelessly. "The only individuals aware of the information are the President of the First Federation, his Communications Monitors, and Lieutenant Sulu. Lieutenant Sulu is the one who relayed the information to me."

"Why didn't Lieutenant Sulu approach me with you?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice.

Spock sighed, "He wished to, but I explained that this was my issue and nobody else needed to become negatively affected by it," he replied tonelessly. "In short, the Klingon-Romulan Alliance has declared that I am a criminal to them. Lieutenant Sulu was made aware of this by the First Federation President when communications concerning the issue were intercepted by the society's communication officers."

Arianne's eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing, "From what the Communications officers were able to gather, the Romulans were informed of Khan's marooning on Ceti Alpha V and have declared me responsible for it," Spock stated tonelessly. "I admit that I did assist Doctor Marcus in engineering Khan's marooning on Ceti Alpha V with the rest of the Auguments; however, I do not consider it a criminal act."

Arianne was silent for several moments, "Doctor Marcus was captured, Spock," she finally replied in a concerned voice as she watched Spock begin to tremble. "Have you thought about what would…?"

"I am aware of what could come to pass as a result of my actions," Spock replied tonelessly, effectively cutting Arianne off. "My priority is protecting my family and the rest of Starfleet from any danger."

Arianne sighed, "Spock, you need to talk to someone higher up than a Starfleet counselor about this," she replied in a concerned voice as she looked at her friend. "Starfleet has ways they can help you."

"I am at a loss for how to respond to this situation," Spock replied tonelessly, lowering his head.

Arianne was silent for a moment, "Spock, I think you should discuss this with President Pike, Jim, and Nyota before you do anything else," she said in a concerned voice. "That is my recommendation."

"Nyota took Saavik and Amanda to the educational center to acquire more schoolwork in the event that our departure is soon," Spock replied tonelessly. "I will, however, talk to President Pike and Jim."

Arianne nodded and turned to her computer to contact President Pike and arrange a meeting, allowing Spock to sit silently on the couch with his head down and no obligation to talk again until he was ready.

* * *

"…Excuse me, I have an appointment with Kathryn Pike," Marla heard Nyota say in a soft voice.

Marla silently looked up from the lesson files she was gathering to take to various teachers throughout the school just in time to see a secretary nod and walk over to Kathryn's office door, "Nyota Uhura?" she asked in a confused voice. "I thought you were off on the Enterprise and I thought it was in space?"

Nyota raised an eyebrow at seeing Marla, but said nothing because Saavik and Amanda were with her and she wanted to be a good example. Fortunately for Nyota, Kathryn came out of the office very quickly and smiled at Marla and the secretary before turning her attention to the three visitors.

"It's good to see you got back safely," Kathryn commented gently as she embraced Nyota.

Nyota smiled and handed over a bag, "Here's what Saavik and Amanda worked on while we were in space," she replied in a pleasant voice, wondering why Marla was at the school and not in prison.

"Excellent," Kathryn replied pleasantly as she took the bag. "Saavik, Amanda, how are you two?"

Amanda smiled, "I am in a pleasant state of mind, Mrs. Pike," she replied in a toneless voice.

"Mrs. Pike, may I be allowed to look around your facility?" Saavik asked softly. "It looks interesting."

Kathryn smiled and looked to Nyota, "I think we have time to do that," she replied reassuringly.

Saavik nodded and huddled closer to Nyota, "Mrs. Pike, the lesson files are ready for delivery," Marla spoke up as she stood up with a bag filled with various styluses that contained different lesson files.

Kathryn nodded, "Thank you, Marla," she replied pleasantly. "Could you please deliver them now?"

"Yes ma'am," Marla replied softly, quickly looking away from Nyota's intense gaze. "Excuse me."

As Marla left with the bag, Nyota looked at Kathryn, "I don't understand why Marla isn't in prison after what she tried to do to Ensign Chekov," Nyota whispered in a concerned voice. "Why is she free?"

"I'm afraid answering that is beyond my ability," Kathryn replied gently. "Now, shall we go see things?"

Making a mental note to find out the truth, Nyota led Saavik and Amanda down the hall after Kathryn.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy, here's your mail," a Presidential staffer said in an official voice as Chris, Leonard, and Jim stepped into the foyer and saw an aide in a gray Starfleet uniform standing there holding PADDs.

Jim gave Leonard a curious look, but Leonard silently took the offered PADDs, "Thanks, I'll look at them after I rest," he replied in a tired voice, skimming over the PADDs before putting them in his pockets.

"Bones, why is your mail coming here?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, giving Leonard a worried look.

Leonard sighed and massaged his forehead, not saying a word as he walked down the hallway and then disappeared down a hallway to the right, "Jim, why don't we take a walk?" Chris gently suggested.

Even though Jim was confused as to his friend's odd behavior, he silently followed Chris back outside and around the side to a part of the courtyard that had a small fountain and a bench. Chris silently sat down on the bench and smiled as he motioned for Jim to join him. Confused, Jim sat on the bench.

"I did tell you that things were very different from when you left in January," Chris commented in a patient voice, noting the extremely concerned expression on Jim's face. "What we're about to discuss is something that Leonard has given me permission to talk to you about because he isn't able to."

Jim's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean he isn't able to?" he asked, confused. "He's still able to talk."

Chris sighed, "Jim, Leonard, Arianne, Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary are living here because they no longer have a house in downtown San Francisco," he explained in a patient, but concerned voice.

Jim was quiet for several minutes, "Anyway, I'm wondering if you're aware that Doctor Sonak's hearing is later today?" Chris asked, quickly changing the subject. "I know standard protocol is that prisoners stay at Starfleet Security until their hearing, but I pulled some strings with Judge Advocate Riker and Doctor Sonak is being allowed to stay in a minimum Security residential lockdown cell."

"Why does there even need to be a hearing?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "I mean, he confessed."

Chris nodded, "I'm aware that Doctor Sonak wishes the hearing and I'm only allowing it because he thinks he's done something terrible," he replied calmly. "Although it was an illegal procedure using blood from an Augument who is now loose in the galaxy, he did help save Zachary's young life."

"You've already talked to Arianne about this, haven't you?" Jim asked in a surprised voice.

Again, Chris nodded, "It will be a closed hearing and pretty straightforward because Arianne and I met with Doctor Sonak the other day to make sure he was well enough for a hearing," he explained in a calm voice. "Judge Advocate Riker's going to give him an assignment in dirtside service in Starfleet for the next few years, but he won't be required to wear a tracking device. It's a win-win situation, you know?"

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Jim nodded, "Oh, Jim, we also need to have a conversation about Kevin Riley," Chris continued in a gentler voice. "He said that you encountered a woman who gave you a program that had Kodos the Executioner's face on it? According to Intelligence, Kodos died many years ago."

"Sir, no body was ever found and Starfleet only declared Kodos dead based on clothing scraps and inconclusive DNA," Jim replied in a concerned voice, remembering what he had read from the classified files that he had hacked years ago to try and get closure. "There's only nine people who know what…"

Chris's eyes narrowed, "I am aware of that Jim because Arianne is one of those nine," he replied in a patient voice. "I got the information you sent me that this Karidian Company is headed for Planet Q and I know that you want to take the Enterprise to investigate, but I also know that you're angry right now."

Jim sighed, "I almost died because of Kodos," he replied in a cold tone. "I guess I am a little angry."

Before Chris could reply, his personal PADD started beeping, "Why don't you go over to the Academy campus for a while and we can talk more later?" Chris suggested gently as he pulled his PADD out of his pocket and saw that Arianne had messaged him. "I believe Ensign Chekov's just getting out of class."

Jim stood up and frowned, "Chekov was sent back to the Academy?" he asked worriedly. "Why?"

Chris chuckled, "Pavel chose to go back to the Academy for more education not long after you left and he's doing a modified program," he replied in a reassuring voice. "He'll probably be over at the gym."

Jim's eyes widened, "Anyway, Jim, I'll see you in a while, all right?" Chris asked in a commanding tone.

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Jim nodded and silently left the mansion's vast courtyard.

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Physical Fitness Complex_ **

The machine room was quiet, but as Hikaru, who had been unable to reach Pavel ever since the Enterprise had returned to Earth, entered the room, he could see a lone individual running on a treadmill in the far corner. As Hikaru came further into the room, he saw that it was Pavel.

"Pavel?" Hikaru called out in a gentle voice as he approached the treadmill. "How are you?"

Pavel immediately pressed a button on the treadmill, stopping it, "Heekaru, I deed not know zat ze Enterprise had come back," he stated softly, wiping his sweaty hands on his sweatsuit as he got off the treadmill and dabbed his face with a towel from the sidebar. "I vas just doing my daily vorkout."

Hikaru nodded, but before he could reply, a slightly older looking man came into the machine room in similar workout clothes, "I believe this time period is for Academy staff and cadets to use the facilities," the man said, giving Hikaru a stern once-over. "Either you're out of uniform or you're breaking rules."

"I'm a friend of Ensign Chekov's, actually," Hikaru replied calmly. "I'm Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu."

The man was quiet for a moment and then nodded with slightly wider eyes, "Yes, from the Enterprise, right?" he asked in an intrigued voice. "I'm Commander Willard Decker and I'm in the Master's program at the Academy while I wait for my next assignment. I was on Delta IV and then went to Starbase 6…"

Decker suddenly went very quiet, "Anyway, I have my own workout to do," he said in a more somber voice as he gave Hikaru and Pavel a false smile. "By the way, Pavel, great job on the drill yesterday."

"Senk you," Pavel replied, offering a small smile. "I am geeting a leetle more confident each time."

Hikaru looked confused, "Drill?" he asked in a confused voice. "Pavel, what are you doing?"

"I am een a fast-track Security program at ze Academy," Pavel replied softly. "I vanted to learn how to properly defend myself and ozzers so zat eef I am ewer in trouble again, it vill not go so badly."

At that, Pavel swallowed hard and sighed tiredly as he silently left the machine room, "Go easy on Chekov, will you?" Decker asked in a low voice as he gazed at Hikaru. "He's young and bright, but being kidnapped really has made him quieter and somewhat defensive if he's pressed too much. I'm also Admiral Marcus's TA in a few classes and everyone's been really supportive of Pavel so far…"

Hikaru nodded, "Can I ask why you decided to come back from Starbase 6 to the Master's program?" he asked in a curious voice, as he knew Starbase 6 to be a great place. "It seems really unusual."

Decker was quiet for a moment and nodded, "When the Romulan-Klingon alliance was first formed, they set to dominate as much as they could in revenge against members of Starfleet," he explained in a somber voice. "Starbase 6 was captured and damaged, but I was one of the lucky few to escape."

"What happened to the others there?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "Do you know?"

Decker shrugged as he got on a stationary bike, "I suspect they were either killed on site or captured," he replied in a somber voice, programming the bike's setting for his workout. "Have a good day."

Hikaru nodded and silently left the machine room, leaving Decker alone to work out in peace.

* * *

Instead of going to the Academy Fitness Center, however, Jim found himself at the educational center in front of the office where only a secretary sat at her desk. Jim didn't engage the secretary in conversation, as he wanted time to reflect on everything that had happened to him through his life.

Both Tarsus and Romulus had nearly ended his life, Jim thought as he leaned against the wall next to the office and closed his eyes to reflect. Almost immediately, pain shot through his body and settled in his abdomen, causing him to immediately place a hand over the place where only deep scars remained.

"Captain Kirk?" Jim suddenly heard Kathryn ask gently as footsteps approached. "Are you all right?"

Jim opened his eyes and saw Kathryn standing there in a dark red pantsuit looking worried, "Old injuries just flaring up," he replied in an apologetic voice, keeping his hand on his abdomen as he stood up.

"You should really see a doctor to make sure it isn't something more serious," Kathryn replied in an unconvinced voice as she gave Jim a look. "Maybe they could adjust your physical therapy routine."

At the mention of a physical therapy routine, Jim inhaled sharply, "I kinda haven't had any routine since before the Enterprise left in January," he replied sheepishly. "Doctor M'Benga didn't make me do one and everything's been really busy since we got back, so I haven't had time for a proper checkup."

"You're lucky that the school doctor is on campus today, then" Kathryn replied, grinning gently at Jim.

Jim scoffed and sighed as Kathryn gestured to the infirmary, which wasn't far from the office or gym, "I think you'll find that the school doctor is very nice," Kathryn said as she led him to the door. "Doctor?"

There were footsteps and to Jim's surprise, Sam appeared in the doorway wearing dark green scrubs, sneakers, and a white lab coat, "Sam?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I work at the school part-time," Sam replied calmly. "Headmistress Pike, what can I do for you?"

Kathryn looked at Jim, "I've had some pain from old injuries on and off for a few days," Jim explained in a sheepish voice. "George had appendicitis while we were on our way back and I was focused on him…"

"Ah, so that's why you spent most of last night up," Sam replied calmly. "Do you want me to help?"

Before Jim could reply, he heard footsteps and saw Marla coming down the hallway in a dark pantsuit and low shoes while her hair was back out of her face, "The files have been handed out, Headmistress," Marla said in an obedient voice, completely ignoring Jim and Sam. "Joachim wanted me to stay, but…"

"Thank you, Marla," Kathryn replied calmly. "Could you see to updating the attendance records?"

Not wanting to mention the looks Nyota had given her during their walk down the hall, Marla nodded and silently went into the office, "Jim, why don't you step in here and we'll have a look at you?" Sam spoke up in a gentle, but firm voice. "It won't take long and maybe we can also talk a bit."

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Jim followed Sam into the infirmary and the door was quickly closed.

Kathryn silently entered the office and saw that Marla was updating the school's attendance records on the computer, so she gave the redhead a reassuring smile before disappearing into her office. Marla sighed as she worked through the attendance records; she wasn't required to have a guard anymore, but Joachim had been asking a lot of questions about his father lately and it unsettled her, as if Khan ever knew of his son, he would stop at nothing to find them even if it meant hurting a lot of people.

"How exactly did you escape going to prison?" Marla suddenly heard Nyota's voice ask softly.

Marla looked up from the computer and saw Nyota standing at the desk, "Saavik and Amanda are spending some time with some of the other students," Nyota explained softly. "I wanted to know how, after what you tried to do to Pavel, how you ended up working at a school instead of in prison."

"I'm not obligated to tell anyone anything, Lieutenant Uhura," Marla replied in an unusually gruff voice as she gave her former colleague a determined look. "My current situation is my own business."

Nyota frowned, "Khan has no idea about his son, does he?" she asked softly. "Who helped you?"

Marla tensed considerably, "I have no intention of ever trying to find Khan, so it's not really anyone's concern," she replied coldly just as Kathryn came out of her office. "That was part of my past."

"And how do you know that Khan will never try to find you?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "I mean, you and he were extremely close at the Academy and I doubt the man ever really forgot about you."

Marla looked back at her screen, "For Joachim's sake, I kindly request that you keep your mouth shut because I do not want him to turn into his father," she replied coldly. "I do not know where Khan is."

"Lieutenants, is there a problem?" Kathryn asked in an official tone that sounded similar to Chris's.

Marla didn't say a word, but Nyota looked at Kathryn, "What if Khan comes looking for Marla?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Joachim's not the only unique one here; Charlie Evans is also unique…"

"Charlie Evans, that boy that Mister Scott brought to the school today?" Marla asked in a curious voice.

Nyota's eyes softened slightly, "It's not my business if some students are different than others," Marla replied softly as she finished updating the records and logged off. "Headmistress, my work is finished."

Kathryn nodded just as the infirmary door opened and Jim came out with Sam at his heels, "Lieutenant McGivers, hello," Jim said in a polite voice, knowing that Pavel would want Marla treated kindly.

"Captain Kirk, how are you?" Marla asked politely, wondering if Jim was there to check up on her.

Jim smiled, "As well as I can be," he replied calmly. "I think I'm going to go check on my boys."

"I'll come with you so I can check on Saavik and Amanda," Nyota spoke up anxiously. "Let's go."

As Jim and Nyota walked off down the hallway towards the classrooms, Marla sighed, "I think I'll just have a rest in the infirmary until Joachim's done for the day, if that's all right?" she asked in a concerned voice, the encounter with Nyota and her critical attitude quickly unnerving her to a state of tiredness.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sam asked in a concerned voice, as Marla looked extremely tired.

Although Marla had been feeling poorly for a long time, she nodded, "I'm just very tired, Doctor Kirk," she replied in a meek voice, wondering if her constant dreams about Khan being in a Romulan hospital were more than dreams, but she didn't want to mention that she had been having those dreams at all.

"Why don't you go home early today and I can drop Joachim off at your apartment?" Sam suggested in a gentle voice, knowing that Marla's apartment was on his way home. "I don't mind helping a friend."

* * *

**_Romulan Medical Centre – Romulus_ **

_Marla, I can still feel you._ Khan thought groggily as he slowly found himself coming back into awareness and woke to see that he was in a hospital room in a patient gown, "Ah, Professor Khan, you're awake," he heard a female voice say in a relieved voice. "Adam, go and get Jeris; he'll want to know about it."

Khan heard footsteps and sighed tiredly, "Professor Khan, how are you?" Irina asked, feeling sympathy for the man in the bed who had a bandage around his head and multiple other injuries to recover from.

"Where…am…I?" Khan asked in a groggy, faint voice, unable to recognize anything beyond the room.

The door slid open and footsteps approached the bed, "Professor Khan, it is reassuring to see you awake," Jeris spoke in the humble voice he had used when serving as Khan's teaching assistant.

Khan's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything, "You were brought to Romulus for medical care by Doctor Sevrin and his crew," Jeris explained, having come by the hospital room every day since Khan arrived to see how well the crew had been doing in keeping watch over the unconscious Khan.

"I must thank them," Khan replied weakly even though it hurt him to move. "Where…are they?"

Irina looked to Jeris and Jeris immediately used controls to raise the bed so that Khan could see Dr. Sevrin, Adam, Irina, Miss Ling, Adam, and the others, "We have been ensuring your safety because Jeris asked us to, Professor Khan," Adam spoke up in a nervous voice. "He says you are his beloved mentor."

Khan managed a light sigh as he again felt Marla's presence in his mind and his eyes widened as he realized that she was thinking of a son that he had fathered, "Professor Khan, what's wrong?" Irina asked in a concerned voice as she gazed at the recuperating man. "How can any of us assist you?"

"I have a son that I have never met and his mother is far away from here and cannot come to me," Khan replied in a somber, tired voice. "It has been a long time since I have seen her; it was on Earth…"

Irina looked intrigued, "Earth is where I attended Starfleet Academy a long time ago," she replied in an intrigued voice as she placed her hands on the bedrail. "I left to pursue a more hands-on career."

Khan silently nodded, "My crew and have vowed to help the Romulan Star Empire bring Commander Spock of Starfleet to justice for leaving you to die on that wasteland planet," Dr. Sevrin spoke up in a reverent voice as he approached the bed. "We will also help the government find all of your family."

Khan was silent for a moment and sighed, "Pavel Chekov…he helped a boy by taking some of my blood," he replied in a tired voice. "I took Pavel Chekov to take blood for my family, but Pavel disappeared."

Irina's eyes widened in shock, but she said nothing, "We will find the boy along with the rest of your family, since I assume you wish to meet the boy whose life you saved," Dr. Sevrin promised grandly.

Khan nodded and slowly drifted off back to sleep, "Protect him from harm and assist him if he requests it," Jeris said in a firm voice as he left the room, the identities of the Auguments on Earth already a part of the vast knowledge that resided within his hybrid mind. He also had plans to bring them to Romulus.

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical_ **

"Ensign Chekov, can I help you with something?" Pavel heard a gentle voice suddenly ask him.

Pavel looked up from the stylus he had been reading and saw an aide standing next to the foyer chair where he was sitting, "I am just vondering eef Commander MeeCoy eez here," Pavel replied, silently hoping that Arianne had come home in between school and needing to pick her children up.

The aide silently pulled out a PADD and studied it, "Commander McCoy is currently in the Oval Office and participating in a meeting involving her, President Pike, and Commander Spock," he replied in a formal voice. "If it is an emergency, I can summon President Pike, but the meeting is important…"

"Eet is all right, I can vait," Pavel replied softly, turning his eyes back to his stylus of study notes.

There was a silence and Pavel suddenly heard soft shuffling, "Pavel, what are you doing here?" he suddenly heard Leonard ask in a tired voice. "I thought you had classes until later tonight?"

Pavel looked up and gasped at seeing Leonard standing in front of him wearing sweats, a shirt covered by a fleece pullover, and gray socks, "Ve got out early today because our dreel vas yesterday," he replied nervously as he stood up and instinctively hugged himself. "I vas at ze gym and Heekaru saw me zere."

"And you need to talk to somebody?" Leonard asked calmly. "Let's go sit in the kitchen and talk."

Pavel nodded and followed Leonard down the hall and into the kitchen where several culinary aides were already preparing dinner, "I am afraid zat ze ozzers vill not take me seriously eef zey knew vat I had gone back to ze Academy for," Pavel explained nervously as he sat at the table. "I am not wery big…"

"That doesn't mean you aren't tough," Leonard replied calmly, sitting at the table. "You're very tough and it's never been your choice, but you're an extraordinary young man who is very talented."

Pavel managed a half-smile, "But vhy am I zo afraid of my own family, zen?" he asked nervously.

* * *

Chris's face was grim as he stared at Spock and Arianne from across the desk in the safety of the soundproof Oval Office, "This situation you are in is rather disturbing, Spock, and I am astounded that you haven't even thought to tell your Captain of it," he said in a firm voice. "What stopped you?"

"I take full responsibility for assisting Doctor Marcus in sending Khan to Ceti Alpha V as it was the only way to prevent harm from coming to anyone else," Spock replied tonelessly. "I am very aware that Doctor Marcus was taken prisoner by the Romulans and I am aware that I could also be taken…"

Chris looked shocked at Spock's calmness, "I did experience anxiety upon learning of the situation from Lieutenant Sulu, however, I believe counseling has briefly relieved those feelings," Spock stated in a toneless voice, keeping his eyes on Chris even though Arianne was giving him a concerned look.

"I'll just have to speak with Command about making sure the Enterprise doesn't go anywhere near Romulan or Klingon Space until this situation is sorted out," Chris said in a distressed voice as he made some notes on a stylus. "The Montego and the Sea of Tranquility can patrol the Neutral Zone for now."

Spock nodded silently, "I also want to get Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura in here so that you and I can explain the situation to them," Chris stated firmly. "Commander McCoy, you're free to go."

"I have to get over to the school to get Jo, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary anyway," Arianne replied

As Arianne left, Spock inhaled sharply, but said nothing because he knew the situation was serious.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Marla looked up from the small bench where she had chosen to sit and wait for Joachim to be finished with school for the day. Joachim was standing in front of her in his secondhand clothes with his jacket in one hand and a fraying backpack in the other that looked like it was filled with lots of schoolwork.

"Hi baby," Marla replied gently as she stood up and hugged her son. "Did you have fun at school?"

Joachim nodded, "Charlie Evans did some cool things on the computer and told a story to us about some old space ships," he replied in an eager voice. "I got lots of big schoolwork cause I'm really smart."

 _Like his father._ Marla thought worriedly, silently hoping that Joachim would never meet Khan.

"Well, that's wonderful," Marla replied nervously. "We can work on it together a little later."

Joachim nodded, turned, and waved to George and Lorian before turning back to his mother, "I think we should go home now," Marla said nervously, not wanting to interact further with Jim or Nyota.

Unaware that Kathryn was watching from the office door, Marla silently took Joachim's hand and led him out of the educational center. As they walked, a voice suddenly echoed through her anxious mind, one that caused her to stop in her tracks. _Marla, you can't escape me and neither can our son._

Panic filled Marla's heart and tears filled her eyes as she quickly realized that Khan wouldn't stop searching until he came face to face with her and their son, "Joachim, you forgot your book!" an anxious voice suddenly shouted as footsteps approached Marla and Joachim from behind. "Hey, wait up!"

Marla and Joachim turned to see Zachary standing outside the doors of the school holding a small PADD in his hands while a jacket and backpack were covering his clothes, "Oh, my book!" Joachim said in an excited voice as he ran over to Zachary and took the PADD. "Mommy, this is Zachary and we're friends."

Marla nodded as she silently studied Zachary; to anyone else, he looked like a normal boy, but she could immediately see that he had a look in his eyes that she had only seen in Joachim and Khan's eyes when they were determined to succeed. She was confused, as that look meant that Zachary was somehow different like Joachim and Charlie Evans, but how did Zachary manage to avoid Starfleet's attention?

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Joachim asked softly as Zachary went back inside the school.

Marla nodded, took Joachim's hand again, and silently led her son down the sidewalk towards the townhouse apartment where they lived, fully intending to look into Zachary's online bio file.

* * *

At 1600 hours, Jim and Nyota found themselves standing in the Starfleet Oval Office with Spock instead of at their respective homes with their families. When Arianne had come to the school, she and Joanna had graciously taken Amanda, Saavik, Lorian and George with them, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and had also given Jim and Nyota a ride to the mansion. Both Jim and Nyota were concerned about the meeting.

"Do we have new orders already, President Pike?" Jim asked in a casual voice as he smiled at Chris.

Chris, however, sighed and gestured to the empty seats, "You two should sit down," he stated softly.

Exchanging a concerned look, Jim and Nyota sat down and Chris immediately looked at Spock, "During our visit to the First Federation Homeworld, their Communication officials became aware of some information concerning me and relayed it to Lieutenant Sulu," Spock explained tonelessly as he gazed at his Captain and his wife. "Lieutenant Sulu relayed the information to me and I have just now made Commander McCoy and President Pike aware of it. President Pike recommended I inform you both."

"What is it, Spock?" Jim asked, dread filling his heart that Spock had gotten into some kind of trouble.

Spock sighed, "The Klingon-Romulan Alliance has declared that I am a criminal in their eyes due to the fact that I assisted Doctor Marcus in marooning Khan on Ceti Alpha V," he stated tonelessly. "I am unsure if this means that Khan was somehow rescued and his rescuers learned a fabricated story."

Nyota's eyes widened slightly, "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"I do not wish others to suffer for my actions," Spock replied tonelessly. "I am aware of my choice."

Sensing that an argument would erupt, Chris cleared his throat, "Anyway, this little revelation has prompted me to give the Enterprise assignments that will keep it away from Romulan and Klingon Space until this mess can be sorted out," he stated in an official voice. "I was going to send her to the outposts along The Neutral Zones to see if everything's all right, but I've sent orders to the Sea of Tranquility and the Montego to take those patrol assignments. I'm sending the Enterprise to visit Planet Q instead."

"Sir, I thought you said you wouldn't send us there?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "You said that…"

Chris sighed, "I trust you all have maturity to handle the assignment," he replied firmly. "You and the crew will go to Planet Q and talk to Doctor Thomas Leighton about the Kodos rumors and…"

"Thomas Leighton?" Jim interrupted in a concerned voice. "How does Thomas factor in to all this?"

Chris sighed, "Riley's been in contact with him, it seems," he replied calmly. "He told me such."

"Captain, is President Pike referring to Kodos The Executioner?" Spock asked tonelessly, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Jim for an explanation. "According to Starfleet records, Kodos is dead."

Jim scoffed and he tensed up, "We're not discussing this now, Spock," he replied anxiously.

Spock offered no reply and Jim sighed as he stood up and walked towards the door, "I need to talk to Arianne right NOW," Jim barked in an unusually aggressive voice. "She has to know about Kodos."

Before Chris, Spock, or Nyota could reply, Jim silently left the Oval Office, slamming the door.

* * *

Arianne smiled as she watched Joanna and Pavel sit at the counter with their schoolwork and Lorian, Amanda, Saavik, and George for company while Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary sat at the table with Leonard and several homework PADDs, "Arianne, do you have a second to talk alone?" she suddenly heard Jim whisper in her ear in an unusually nervous voice. "It's like really important."

"Of course," Arianne replied softly as she moved into the hallway with Jim. "What's up?"

Jim sighed, "There's reason to believe that Kodos might still be alive," he replied in a somber voice.

"I see," Arianne replied in a somber voice as she looked at Jim. "And you learned of this how?"

Swallowing hard, Jim blinked, "When we were at the First Federation Homeworld, this woman named Lenore Karidian advertised her father's troupe and her father looks like Kodos," he replied nervously.

"How many know about this besides you and me, JT?" Arianne asked in a quieter, somber voice.

Jim sighed, "Kev and Tommy also have an idea," he replied somberly. "I never found the others."

"Do you think Kodos knows you're still alive?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "He could."

Jim nodded and sighed, "You should be more worried about you," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Jim, I'm concerned, but I'm not angry or stressed about it," Arianne replied calmly. "I'm assuming, though, that Starfleet has given you permission to explore the allegation that Kodos is alive?"

Again, Jim nodded, "We're supposed to leave after Doctor Sonak's hearing tomorrow," he replied in an anxious voice. "Arianne, I need you and Bones with me for this, but Bones is so sick right now…"

Jim sighed, "Look, I'm going go to go talk with Spock and Uhura for a bit," he finally said in a tired voice, unsure of how to handle the upcoming mission. "They're in the Oval Office talking with Pike right now."

Arianne nodded and silently watched Jim walk off before she returned to the kitchen to help Leonard keep an eye on the group in the kitchen since Kathryn and Michael were running errands downtown.

* * *

The supermarket, which was one of the last surviving supermarkets in the area because people were preferring to eat replicated food instead of cooking, was quiet and Kathryn was grateful for that because she and Michael could shop quickly and quietly. Even though they could send people to shop for them, Kathryn preferred having the say in what their family ate, thus she also helped plan the daily menus.

"Mommy, can we have this?" Michael asked softly as he pointed to a box of Coco Pops on the shelf.

Kathryn sighed and nodded, "Only if you and your father promise not to eat it every day," she replied gently, finding it difficult to deny Michael's simple request because he had never asked for a lot.

Michael nodded and added the box to the small mountain of food that was already in the cart, "How come we eat real food when lots of people get their food from the replicators?" he asked in a confused voice as he walked down the aisle alongside Kathryn with a PADD in hand. "Is it better for us?"

"Yes, it is and we eat real food so that your daddy, Leonard, Arianne, Jo, Charlie, Kathy, you, Zachary, and I will be healthy and strong," Kathryn replied calmly as she smiled at Michael. "Real food is…"

Kathryn suddenly fell silent as she spotted Marla and Joachim sitting in the small area of the supermarket that served as both a café and a bookstore with what looked like heavily stuffed overnight bags and two pillows. Joachim was cuddled against Marla on the couch and they were eating muffins.

Gently taking her cart over to the cafe entrance where it would be safe while she talked with Marla, Kathryn took her purse and Michael and entered the café, "Marla?" Kathryn asked in a soft voice.

"Headmistress Pike," Marla replied, reluctantly looking up at Kathryn. "What are you doing here?"

Kathryn gestured to the cart at the entrance, "Grocery shopping with Michael," she replied gently as she took a seat on the couch next to Marla and Joachim. "What are you and Joachim doing here so late?"

Marla was quiet for several seconds and sighed, "We don't live in the best neighborhood and when we got home from school, I discovered that our place had been broken into," she replied softly. "Once my probationary period was over, I just wanted a place for Joachim and I away from scrutinizing eyes."

"I know it hasn't been easy for you, but you've done a wonderful job with your work and raising your son," Kathryn replied in a reassuring voice. "Where are you and Joachim going to stay for tonight?"

Marla sighed, "The last time this happened, we spent the night in a shelter near the bridge, but the shelters aren't the best place for a child to be," she replied softly. "We'll stay here until closing…"

"Why don't you and Joachim come over for the evening?" Kathryn asked softly. "It's safe there."

Marla quickly shook her head, "I don't wish to be an imposition to Starfleet any more than is necessary," she replied in an anxious voice as she gazed at Joachim. "Please don't tell anyone you saw me here."

Kathryn was quiet for a moment and then she stood up, "Could you watch Michael for a moment while I finish up my shopping?" she asked, intending to phone Chris privately and explain Marla's situation.

Michael climbed on to the couch and smiled as Kathryn kissed his forehead and wandered back into the store with her cart, "Marla, are you good at reading stories?" Michael asked in an intrigued voice.

* * *

Hours later, Marla found herself sitting alone in the mansion's vast kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate after she had put Joachim to bed in the room that Chris and Kathryn had given them for the night. She had reluctantly brought Joachim to the Presidential Mansion after Chris had heard their situation.

Due to the lateness of the hour, Chris had greeted Marla warmly and said that they would talk more tomorrow before he and Kathryn had given her and Joachim a room to sleep in. Thankfully, Marla hadn't had to socialize with anyone and was now grateful for the solitude and the opportunity to think.

"Marla, how are you?" Marla suddenly heard a gentle voice ask. "I heard you were here tonight."

Marla sighed as Arianne, who was in casual clothes, joined her at the kitchen table, "I just put the children and Leonard to bed and I usually have a cup of tea before going to bed," Arianne explained in a gentle voice as she got up, walked over to the replicator, and put in an order for a mug of herbal tea.

"President Pike wants to talk to me tomorrow and I'm nervous," Marla explained in an anxious voice, unaware that Spock and Nyota were carrying Saavik and Amanda out and had spotted Arianne and Marla together in the kitchen. "The place Joachim and I live isn't the best, but it's home for us."

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "I'm truly sorry for what transpired between Pavel and I, but it seems like Starfleet isn't so willing to let me redeem myself," Marla replied in an anxious voice. "I didn't ask for what Khan did to me at the Academy, but I am so grateful that Joachim is my son and a part of my life."

Nyota's eyes widened and she gasped softly as she and Spock ushered Amanda and Saavik to the door and out of the mansion. Once the girls were in bed, she intended to ask Spock what Marla had been referring to and also why Arianne and her parents seemed to have deep trust in Marla despite the past. What had happened back at the Academy?

* * *

**_Please read and leave detailed reviews! I want to feel motivated to continue this story._ **


	22. Inner Fortitude to Serve

Porthos yipped softly as he stood at the closed door of a bedroom with a leash in his mouth and his eyes widened slightly when the door opened and Leonard poked his head out, "Oh, you need to go out, do you?" he asked in a tired voice as he walked down the hall to Charlie and Zachary's doors and knocked.

Charlie's door immediately opened and Charlie stood there already wearing his school clothes with a PADD in his hand, "What are you doing up and dressed so early, Charlie?" Leonard asked groggily.

"I can't sleep when the sun starts coming up," Charlie replied softly. "Does Porthos need a walk?"

Leonard nodded and offered the leash to Charlie, "Can you come outside with me, Papa?" Charlie asked softly as he clipped the leash to Porthos's collar. "Grandpa Chris's yard is really big and a little scary."

"Yeah, come on," Leonard replied in a tired voice, putting an arm around Charlie as they headed out.

The sky was just beginning to light up as Leonard and Charlie walked Porthos around the yard and Leonard was surprised to see Zachary sleeping in the hammock with his blanket over him, "Charlie, why didn't you tell me Zachary was sleeping out here?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Zachary?"

For a moment, Zachary was quiet and then he opened his eyes, "Hi Papa," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Why are you sleeping outside, Zachary?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

Zachary shrugged, "I felt like I could do it," he replied sleepily. "I just like doing something different."

Porthos yipped and tugged at the leash, "The hammock wasn't even up," Leonard spoke softly.

"I put it all together and it was super easy," Zachary replied sleepily. "Can I go back to sleep?"

Leonard was secretly concerned, as he knew the hammock wasn't light and it normally took two adults to set it up properly and Zachary had done it quietly and alone, "Can I sleep outside too?" Charlie asked in an eager voice. "Porthos likes being outside and it's super warm out so it'll be really safe."

"No, nobody's going to sleep outside," Leonard replied firmly. "Zachary, come out of the hammock."

Reluctantly, Zachary climbed out of the hammock, "Papa, am I different?" he asked nervously. "I think a lot of people at school are scared of me because I finish my work really fast and I'm really strong."

"Did you have another bad dream, Zach?" Charlie piped up in a worried voice as he approached Zachary.

Leonard frowned, but said nothing, "It's really hard not to think about that scary hospital when I'm not doing anything," Zachary said in a nervous voice. "Do you think that man is mad that I took his blood?"

"I don't know," Leonard replied in a disturbed voice, concerned as to how Zachary remembered that.

Charlie, however, had planted himself on the grass and was looking up at the sky with Porthos in his lap to keep warm, "Let's look at the sunrise!" he piped up excitedly, oblivious to what had just happened.

Zachary silently joined Charlie on the grass and petted Porthos while Leonard silently moved back towards the open door, silently considering how to talk to Arianne about what Zachary remembered of his time under Phlox's care.

* * *

"Good morning, Lieutenant McGivers," Chris said in a calm voice as Marla entered the Oval Office.

Marla nodded, but said nothing because she immediately felt nervous seeing both Jim and Admiral Marcus sitting in chairs in their full uniforms, "I hope you don't mind that I briefed Captain Kirk and Admiral Marcus on what transpired between you and Mrs. Pike yesterday?" Chris asked gently.

"Sir, I'm not asking to go back on a ship just so that Joachim and I can have better living circumstances," Marla replied in a concerned voice as she approached the desk. "The last place I want to be is space because I'm concerned that it will be easier for Khan to find out about his son if we were in space."

Jim looked shocked, but said nothing, "You see, Captain Kirk, I was a mere Academy cadet when Khan attacked me and left me pregnant with his child through some sort of serum he injected into me after gaining my trust," Marla explained in a somber voice, having caught Jim's shocked expression

"How did you get away from the Academy without anyone noticing?" Jim finally asked worriedly.

Not wanting to mention Arianne without her permission, Admiral Marcus cleared his throat, "I had Lieutenant McGivers transfer to the Alpha Centauri base to finish her education in peace during her pregnancy and raising of her son," he stated in a calm voice. "I sent them to Deneva for safety while my children and I investigated the cargo ship. I've taken full responsibility for what happened there."

Marla sighed, "Joachim will be awake in a few hours and I need to get him ready for school," she replied in an uneasy voice. "I'm not going to explain how I ended up free and alive because I wasn't alone in it."

Jim was quiet for a moment and nodded, "Lieutenant, is there any information you have about Khan that would assist Starfleet in stopping any problems he might cause in the future?" Chris asked softly as he looked at Marla through compassionate eyes. "We need every bit of information we can get."

Suddenly remembering that Pavel had information about Khan, Jim stood up, "I think I'm going to head home and see how the boys are," he said gently. "Sam and Aurelan are staying at a hotel with Peter for a couple of nights because they wanted to take a vacation, so I left Lorian and George with Hikaru…"

"Do NOT start pestering Ensign Chekov with questions about Khan," Chris spoke up in a sharp voice.

Surprised by Chris's sharp tone, Jim nodded and Chris sighed, "Now, I'd like to talk to Admiral Marcus and Lieutenant McGivers alone, Captain," Chris stated firmly. "We'll talk about your mission later."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Jim nodded and silently left the Starfleet Oval Office, not knowing that Chris was going to speak to Lieutenant McGivers about taking on a new assignment.

* * *

Plagued by sleeplessness caused by his current problem, Spock found himself up on the Enterprise instead of at home with his wife and daughters. The Bridge was the perfect place for meditation and to prepare documents that would secure Nyota's, Amanda's, and Saavik's futures if he were captured.

As much as Spock knew that Starfleet would work to protect him from the Romulan-Klingon Alliance, he also knew that his capture was inevitable since Doctor Marcus had already been captured. As it was, Spock was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Scotty and a tired Charlie Evans come on to the Bridge and silently begin assessing each of the stations for what worked and what needed to be fixed.

"Commander Spock, what are you doing here so late?" Spock suddenly heard Charlie Evans ask

Spock looked up from his PADDs and was slightly taken aback to see Scotty and Charlie Evans staring at him while standing beside the Comms station, "I was unaware that other personnel were on board the Enterprise this early in the day," Spock stated tonelessly. "We have not yet received departure orders."

"I was having trouble sleeping and Mister Scott allowed me to help him work on various repairs, sir," Charlie Evans replied in a respectful voice. "I know it's not protocol, but it helps me to tire out a bit."

Spock raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Laddie, why don't you go check Helm and Navigation?" Scotty suggested in a gentle voice, seeing that Charlie was intimidated by Spock's expression.

As Charlie Evans silently walked over to the two stations, Scotty moved closer to the command chair to give Spock the opportunity to speak freely, "It is my understanding from Captain Kirk that we will be proceeding to a location known as Planet Q within the next few days," Spock stated, quickly hiding his personal PADDs under the ones Jim had given him to work on. "We are awaiting official clearance."

"Aye, I am aware of that," Scotty replied pleasantly. "Is there anything I can help ye with, sir?"

Spock was silent for a moment, "No," he replied tonelessly. "You may proceed with your work."

Scotty nodded and walked over to Helm and Navigation to help Charlie while Spock sighed quietly.

* * *

After waking and putting on a robe over her pajamas, Arianne came into the kitchen and was surprised to see Leonard standing at the stove in front of a pot of oatmeal, a pan of eggs, and a toaster that was on the counter, "You're one of the Tarsus Nine, weren't you?" Leonard asked without turning around.

"How did you figure that out?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "Did Jim tell you that I was?"

Leonard shook his head, "I knew that Jim was and you've been close to Jim, so I did some digging and I figured you were involved somehow," he replied calmly. "Can I ask how you ended up on the planet?"

"I went to a school in Paris when I was a teenager and they took us there as a sort of illegal field trip to try and broaden our horizons," Arianne replied somberly. "Governor Kodos saw that I was talented and I ended up being isolated from my classmates by him. That's how I re-met Jim and met the others."

Even though Leonard's eyes were filling with tears of shock over what Arianne had experienced as a teen, he nodded, "I miss being on the Enterprise, you know," he replied gently. "I just don't say it."

"Len, I know this," Arianne replied gently as she moved forward and gently put her arms around him.

Leonard sighed, "If I could somehow get cleared for some sort of duty, there'd be more protection in case Khan ever did try to come after Zachary because of what happened with the blood," he replied in a concerned voice. "I know they won't post me to a ship because of the cancer, but we need something."

"You could be a Chief Medical Officer somewhere and delegate responsibilities to others under your staff when you didn't feel well enough to work," Arianne replied gently, unaware that Kathryn was standing at the door, silently listening to their conversation. "I can do my schooling anywhere you get a position and we can make it work with the kids somehow. You've got an M.D. and a Starfleet degree."

Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Kathryn silently tiptoed down the hallway and nearly ran into Marla, who was just leaving the Oval Office, "Marla, how are you doing?" Kathryn asked gently.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Pike," Marla replied in a polite voice, forcing herself to smile. "Thank you for asking."

As Marla hurried off, Kathryn looked into the Oval Office and saw that her husband had Admiral Marcus there, "Oh, I can come back later," Kathryn said in an apologetic voice. "Sorry for bothering you, Chris."

Chris, however, smiled, "I always love it when you bother me, Kathryn," he replied with a smile. "If you don't mind Admiral Marcus being here, you can come and tell me whatever it is that's on your mind."

"Admiral Marcus actually might be of help to what I have to say, Chris," Kathryn replied in a pleasant voice as she entered the office and pulled the door closed behind her. "It's about our son-in-law."

* * *

Soft, but evil chuckling filled Pavel's ears and Pavel sat up anxiously, fully expecting to see Khan standing over him ready to kill. Fortunately for Pavel, he realized that he was in bed in his and Hikaru's apartment. A quick look at the chronometer on the bedside table told him it was still very early.

Wiping the sweat off of his face, Pavel climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room, gasping softly when he saw Lorian and George asleep on the couch covered by blankets. A flashback of Khan shooting Lorian in the leg immediately entered Pavel's mind and he silently moved over to the window.

Pavel sighed just as the communication console beeped. Not wanting Lorian, George, or Hikaru to wake up, Pavel silently walked over to the desk, sat down, and silently accessed the video communicator.

"Zees ees Enseen Pawel Chekov," Pavel spoke tiredly as Jim's face appeared on the screen. "Keptin."

Jim smiled, "Ensign Chekov, I'm at your door and I believe you have a couple of very important things that belong to me," he stated in a pleasant voice. "I was wondering if you could please let me in?"

Nodding, Pavel silently got up, walked over to the door, and punched in the code, "Good morning," Jim said in a pleasant voice as he entered the apartment and saw Lorian and George asleep on the couch.

"Good morning, sir," Pavel replied nervously as he closed the door. "Vould you like anyseeing to eat?"

Jim sighed and promptly sank into a chair, but didn't say anything, "Heekaru should be up wery soon," Pavel said in a meek voice as he moved over to the small kitchen area. "I deed not know ze boys vere here, but zey are velcome to come here anytime zey vish. I am just meeting Doctor Quirk wery soon."

Jim silently watched as Pavel prepared himself a cup of tea, "I try and keep wery busy vith my schooling and vith ozzer seeings seence I am not one for parties ewen zo people do inwite me to be social."

"What are you doing in school, Pavel?" Jim asked in a gentle voice. "I heard you went back."

Pavel nodded, "I vent back to ze Academy and am doing an accelerated Security program zo zat I vill be able to defend myself eef I am ewer in a bad situation again," he replied softly. "It eez wery useful."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to working in space?" Jim asked in a gentle, but worried voice.

Pavel was quiet for a moment and then shrugged, "I do not know," he replied in a somber voice, his face brightening as the door chime suddenly buzzed. He smiled and silently speedwalked over to the door.

Jim yawned as the door slid open and Sam came into the apartment wearing his civilian scrubs, a heavy jacket, and loafers, "Good morning, Pavel," Sam said in a warm voice. "Hey there, Jim. What's up?"

"I'm hoping to get a nap in before the boys wake up," Jim replied sleepily. "I have a few hours."

Sam nodded and Jim promptly drifted off to sleep, "Do you want to talk here or do you want to go for a walk, Pavel?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, seeing the boys asleep on the couch. "You look a bit anxious."

Before Pavel could reply, Jim's communicator started beeping, "I am not part of ze crew anymore," Pavel said in an anxious voice as Jim began to stir. "Ewen eef I could be, zey do not vant me back."

Swallowing hard, Pavel fled the apartment just as Jim opened his eyes, "You'd better answer that, Jim," Sam said in a concerned voice, giving Jim a worried look as he followed Pavel out of the apartment.

* * *

Nearly two hours after answering his communicator, Jim found himself in the Starfleet Oval Office in uniform, "I have the Enterprise's official orders, Captain," Chris stated in a formal voice, giving Jim a look as he handed the young Captain a stylus. "It comes complete with a few adjustments in personnel."

Frowning, Jim skimmed the stylus, "Doctor McCoy's listed as Chief Medical Officer," he stated softly.

"Pending his acceptance, of course," Chris replied calmly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted Doctor McCoy and his family on your crew knowing that he'll most likely continue treatments on board."

Jim nodded, but didn't say anything, "Doctor M'Benga, of course, has agreed to remain on the Medical staff," Chris continued, smiling as the door suddenly opened and Leonard came in. "Ah, Doctor McCoy."

Jim turned and saw Leonard coming towards him dressed in his Starfleet uniform, "You wanted to see me, sir?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he crossed his arms. "Arianne took the kids to school."

Chris nodded, "Kathryn told me that you're looking for a more solid position than just a few shifts a week at Starfleet Medical?" he asked in a calm voice, giving Leonard a very thoughtful look.

Swallowing hard, Leonard nodded, "We lost the house because there wasn't enough money and I'm embarrassed about that, so I'm going to go back to work full-time wherever I can even though I'm still doing radiation treatments once a week," he replied in a tired, but firm voice. "I can't mooch anymore."

"May I remind you that you need medical clearance to return to full-time employment?" Chris asked, giving both Leonard and Jim a once over before sighing. "You're not exempt from the rules, Doctor."

Leonard pursed his lips, but nodded, "However, I am willing to give you the position of Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise for the duration of the trip to Planet Q with Doctor M'Benga as your assistant and a decent sized Medical staff," Chris continued gently. "Your family is welcome to join you."

"Bones, if it's what you want, I'll support it," Jim spoke up quietly, wanting to offer his support.

Leonard was quiet for a moment, "You'll be able to continue treatment on board because Chief Engineer Scott has installed a special biobed in Sickbay that can administer the type of treatment you're currently undergoing," Chris stated, seeing that Leonard was uncertain. "Planet Q is a fair distance from Earth."

"Why are we even going to Planet Q?" Leonard asked in a confused voice. "It seems very unusual."

Chris sighed, "Governor Kodos was declared dead many years ago, but a body was never found," he replied in a somber voice, noticing that Jim had gone stone-faced. "There is a high level of suspicion that a traveling actor named Anton Karidian is Kodos and his troupe is currently en route to Planet Q. The Enterprise will meet a doctor named Thomas Leighton who will be able to help you see if it's Kodos."

"And what if it is?" Leonard asked, unnerved by Jim's sudden quietness. "Do we arrest this Kodos?"

Chris pursed his lips together and looked at Jim, who, by now, was sweating and beginning to feel lightheaded, "Starfleet wants us to make sure that Kodos is brought to where he can face justice for his crimes, but you have to be prepared in the event he resists arrest," he explained in a somber voice.

It was at that moment that Jim sank into a chair and sighed heavily, "In basic terms, Bones, we have to be prepared to kill Kodos if he resists arrest," he replied in a trembling voice. "I'm going to be sick."

"Now, Jim, I'm sure it won't come to that," Chris replied gently. "Just calm down and do your best."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and composed himself before he stood up again, "Now, Captain, there will be a crew gathering at noon where a mission briefing will be given that won't connect you to Kodos, but will emphasize the importance of identifying him," Chris stated calmly. "Do you have any questions?"

Jim looked at the stylus again and frowned, "Why is Lieutenant McGivers on this list?" Jim asked softly.

"Lieutenant McGivers is going to be on board the Enterprise as the historian," Chris explained in a concerned voice. "She's agreed to talk to Anton Karidian and his troupe under the guise of acquiring a history of the troupe for the Starfleet Database of Culture and History and she's aware of the risks."

Leonard looked shocked, but Jim nodded, "You'll have opportunity to talk to Lieutenant McGivers better at the crew gathering and you'll also have a chance to talk to Lieutenant Riley," Chris stated calmly. "I trust that any past difficulties can be put aside so that the gathering and the mission runs smoothly?"

"Yes sir," Leonard and Jim replied in unison even though they felt a little uncomfortable around Marla.

Chris nodded and nodded towards the door, "Now, I've got a lot of work to do," he replied in an official voice, gesturing to the stack of PADDs on his desk. "I'll see you later for the gathering in the atrium."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Jim and Leonard silently left the Starfleet Oval Office and the office was quiet for only a moment before the door opened and Pavel silently came into the room.

"Ensign Chekov, what can I do for you?" Chris asked warmly, seeing Pavel's nervousness. "Let's chat."

* * *

"And why are you so nervous, Len?" Arianne asked softly as she sat down on the grass next to Leonard, who was resting against a tree with a smoothie in his hand. "This is something you need and want."

Leonard sighed as he took a sip of his smoothie, "It just feels so awkward to be allowed to serve on a starship again even though I'm still doing radiation treatments," he replied softly. "Even though I'm assigned to be the Chief Medical Officer, I worry that people will think less of my abilities now."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Arianne replied in a firm voice. "You're so brave for enduring this illness and still wanting to work. A lot of people with cancer would just give up."

Leonard was quiet and suddenly froze, "You didn't," he replied softly, giving Arianne a loving look.

"No, I didn't," Arianne replied firmly. "Because I knew that people would love me no matter what."

Leonard nodded, "The kids aren't going off the ship," he stated firmly. "Not with Khan on the loose."

"I agree with you about Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary," Arianne replied calmly. "Joanna, though, is going to be an adult fairly soon and I believe she can make responsible decisions about things in her own life."

Leonard nodded and leaned back against the tree, "There's a crew gathering at noon," he replied tiredly.

"You look as if you could use some rest, not a party," Arianne replied gently. "Do you want to rest?"

Leonard smiled and slowly got up, "I think I might have a nap before the crew gathering if you'd walk me back to the mansion before you go to class," he replied in a tired voice. "The boys woke me up early."

Arianne nodded, stood up, and gently took hold of Leonard's arm to help him walk across the campus.

* * *

The school was filled with joyful noise and for that, Marla was grateful and relieved to have a distraction from her upcoming mission with the Enterprise crew. She watched as several students, including George, Joachim, Charlie, Kathy, Amanda, a slow Peter, Saavik, and Michael ran around in the gym playing with different gym toys. It was their scheduled recreation activity for the day.

Zachary, on the other hand, was quietly sitting on a mat in the corner reading a book and Marla couldn't help but notice that the young boy looked tired, "Are you enjoying supervision duty?" a gentle voice asked as footsteps suddenly approached from behind. "I can't help but notice you seem distracted."

"Headmistress Pike, I'm just thinking about the upcoming mission," Marla replied in a nervous voice, not turning to look at Kathryn. "I've been thinking about what to do about Joachim if something happens to me while we're on this mission. I wonder, would you and your husband look after my baby for me?"

Kathryn gave Marla a concerned look, "Are you worried about Khan?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Khan is very capable and if he ever finds out about Joachim, he will stop at nothing," Marla replied in a sorrow-filled voice. "However, I will not discuss that on the Enterprise and risk compromising safety."

Kathryn nodded, "There is a crew gathering at noon at the Starfleet Presidential Mansion Atrium and you're welcome to attend if you wish," she replied calmly. "I'll see that Joachim is taken care of."

"I might," Marla replied nervously as a teacher led a group of older kids, including Lorian, Joanna, and Charlie Evans into the gym and over to the stage. "What are you doing for graduation this year?"

Kathryn smiled, "When students advance, we have a school-wide celebration honoring their advancements so that nobody feels left out," she replied pleasantly. "It's an inclusive idea."

Marla nodded, "Once students finish the high school levels, they can either take college level courses through the school, begin Academy preparation courses, or go to a civilian college or university," Kathryn continued in a gentle voice. "The celebration will be held at the end of the school day today."

"Since the Enterprise leaves tomorrow," Marla reasoned softly. "It sounds very intriguing."

Kathryn nodded and checked the chronometer above the door, "You'd best get a move on if you're going to have time to change before the gathering," she said gently. "Uniforms are required."

Marla nodded and watched Kathryn go into the gym before she silently left the educational center; if she was going to be serving on the Enterprise, she had better make the best impression possible.

* * *

The Starfleet Presidential Mansion Atrium was filled with people all in uniform and they were either in conversation with each other or at the tables of food laid out by the culinary staff. Jim was helping himself to a light lunch while Leonard and Spock lingered nearby, making sure he ate enough.

Chris, of course, was present with Admirals Marcus and Barnett and they were making the rounds to the various crew until the mission briefing, "Captain Kirk, I'm wondering if you have a moment?" Jim suddenly heard as Arianne came through the crowd with Pavel at her side. "We need to talk."

"Prezeedent Pike has giwen me permission to rejoin ze Enterprise eef you vill have me," Pavel said in a quiet voice, immediately attracting the attention of the nearby Nyota, Hikaru, and Scotty.

Jim looked shocked, Spock raised an eyebrow, and Leonard looked concerned, "Mister Chekov has approached both President Pike and myself for clearance," Arianne stated in an official voice.

"If you wish, Ensign, we're looking for a Chief Navigation Officer," Jim replied, taking the stylus. "You can also do your classes."

There was silence as Chris slowly came through the crowd using his walking instruments and looking rather tired, "Captain Kirk, I believe there are a few other crew members who wish to speak with you," he said in a tired voice. "I just need to get my chair and then I'll return to the gathering shortly."

"Are you all right, sir?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, suddenly seeing that Chris looked tired.

Chris chuckled, "Just a touch of arthritis in my back, is all," he replied calmly. "With what I've been through, Jim, I'm fortunate to even be able to walk again at all. As I get older, it gets harder."

"You are far from ze grave, sir," Pavel replied in a polite voice. "You are steel so young."

Giving Pavel an amused look, Chris sighed, "I guess the briefing should take place before I get my chair," he replied in a tired voice. "Captain Kirk, if you would join me at the front of the room, please?"

Jim nodded and silently followed Chris to the front of the room where an aide handed Chris a small microphone, "May I have your attention, please?" Chris spoke in a commanding voice as he gazed out at the many men and women who would be on the ship for the mission. "I present Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, who will deliver the briefing on the mission commencing tomorrow."

Jim sighed as Chris handed him the microphone, "I am going to be delivering the briefing for the Enterprise's mission that commences tomorrow morning," he said in a nervous, but steady commanding voice so that everyone would take him seriously. "The Enterprise will travel from Earth to Planet Q in an attempt to determine whether or not Kodos the Executioner is actually still alive despite the declaration from Starfleet that he died many years ago. As many of you know, Kodos the Executioner was responsible for the ending of many innocent lives on Tarsus IV. May we always remember them."

A heavy silence fell over the entire room, "All crew members are expected to be on board and prepared to depart by 0700 hours tomorrow," Jim stated in an official voice. "May we find what we are looking for on this mission and may no lives be lost in our attempts to bring justice to one who avoided it. I want to make it clear that everyone is on equal footing for this mission and everyone is to get along. Kirk out."

As Jim handed the microphone back to Chris, he spotted Marla in the crowd and she mouthed a quiet 'thank you' with a small smile on her face. Various crew members smiled at Jim as he made his way out of everyone's view and he nearly missed Riley walking towards him looking extremely anxious.

"Captain, may I have a word?" Riley asked in a quiet, but anxious voice. "Do you think it's him?"

Jim sighed, "I don't know, but I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to find out if it is him," he replied in a calm, but official voice. "I know you hate him, Kev, but promise me you will not try to kill him."

"What if you end up having to kill him?" Riley asked in an anxious voice. "That's a difficult task."

Jim sighed, "If it actually has to be done, I will do it," he replied somberly. "Just behave yourself."

For a moment, Riley said nothing and then he nodded before silently moving off into the crowd to talk to other crew members. Jim sighed and silently made his way over to the food table where Arianne, Spock, Leonard, Nyota, Scotty, Hikaru, and Pavel had all gathered and were all having something to eat.

* * *

Long after the gathering had ended, Jim found himself at the Tarsus IV memorial statue that was on the far end of campus near the Presidential Mansion. Not many people visited the statue anymore, Jim reflected as he sat on the base of the statue and stared up at the sky, but he always found time to.

"I thought I'd find you here, Jim," Jim suddenly heard Chris say in a tired voice. "How are you doing?"

Jim looked down just in time to see Chris sit down next to him still holding to his walking sticks, "I thought you were tired?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"There will be time for that after the Enterprise gets underway, I'm sure," Chris replied calmly as he gave Jim a fatherly look. "So, I noticed that you talked with Lieutenant Riley for a few minutes after the briefing and then ate some food before you hid yourself in a corner of the room til everyone left."

Jim nodded, "I wasn't feeling much like mingling," he replied softly. "This mission will be tough."

"I think you'll be able to handle it as long as you keep yourself in check and remember that you're Captain James T. Kirk now and not JT," Chris replied calmly. "You've got children and a crew to look after and even in the face of tragedy, you've shown yourself to be a very formidable individual, James."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and sighed, "I hope I can keep being that formidable individual," he replied in a somber voice, dreading that he would soon come face to face with Kodos again after many years.

* * *

**_Please read and leave a review!_ **


	23. Glimpses of Hidden Devils

_**Romulus** _

Khan sighed wearily as he opened his eyes and saw that Irina was there with a tray filled with Romulan food that had been freshly prepared, "Miss Gallulin," he said in a tired voice, hoping that he wouldn't be subject to having conversation over dinner because he was in no mood to talk about anything pleasant.

"Professor Khan, how are you feeling?" Irina asked softly as she set the tray on the bedside table.

Even though Khan didn't wish to bring up the subject of his distress, Irina's concern was very evident through her kind eyes so he sighed, "I am concerned for my family still stranded on Ceti Alpha Five, dear Irina," he replied in a distressed voice. "I have been through so much since I left teaching on Earth; I have been an unwilling blood donor, an experiment, and now I am a hospitalized, lonely man."

"Professor, would it bring you comfort if I told you a secret?" Irina asked softly, knowing that Dr. Sevrin would laud her if she was able to keep Khan comfortable. "Doctor Sevrin and a few of the others were given permission by the Romulan Senate to go help your family escape those dreadful tubes."

Khan's eyes widened slightly, but thoughts of Marla, the son he had never met, Charlie Evans, and Zachary quickly subdued any joy he was feeling, "Not all of my family are in the tubes anymore, as I have told you," he replied in a somber voice. "Some were taken to Earth to be used as experiments and I had a relationship with a female student while on Earth; one that resulted in her conceiving my child…"

"You have family on Earth?" Irina asked in an intrigued voice. "Why haven't they searched for you?"

Khan sighed, "I am considered dangerous on Earth and I can only suppose that Commander Spock marooned me here so to protect people from me," he replied in a distressed voice, still not able to remember much of what he did before being marooned. "I am different and different is feared."

"You seem like such a nice man, though, Professor," Irina replied in an encouraging voice.

Khan offered a small smile, "Thank you for your kindness," he replied softly. "May I eat now?"

"Would you like some help, Professor?" Irina asked gently, seeing that Khan looked very tired.

Khan shook his head and slowly sat up so he could reach the food, "I hope I am well enough to start being productive soon," he replied softly. "I want to be able to help them who saved my life."

Before Irina could reply, the door slid open and Carol Marcus, who was dressed in a light pink jumpsuit, came into the room, "Doctor Marcus?" Khan asked in a confused voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeris asked me to run a checkup on you," Carol replied nervously as she approached the bed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a medical tricorder that had a small vial attached to it. "He has asked me to assist in your recovery and rehabilitation since you are a beloved mentor of his and I agreed."

Khan looked curious, "Indeed, Doctor Marcus," he replied softly. "How are you finding Romulus?"

"If you want me to be honest, I will be," Carol replied stiffly, ignoring the look Irina was giving her. "I was brought here against my will and I'm sure my family is very anxious about me being gone. My father does the best he can to help my brother with his difficulties, but I am able to help Anthony better."

Khan raised an eyebrow, "What is the matter with your brother?" he asked in a curious voice.

"My brother was adopted by my parents after he was rescued from a group of scientists who wanted to experiment on him," Carol explained in a distressed voice. "My father thought Anthony deserved better than to be tortured to death as a lab rat, so he adopted him and we moved from Earth to protect him."

Realizing that Carol was referring to one of the Auguments who had been stolen from the cargo ship by the bootleg Russian scientists who wanted nothing more than lab rats, Khan looked intrigued, "You must miss and love your brother dearly, am I right?" Khan asked softly. "He worked with you for a while, yes?"

"There's nothing I can do for my father or my brother now, so can I please check you over?" Carol asked in a semi-frustrated voice, seeing the tray of food. "After I'm done, you should probably eat something."

Khan looked almost amused, "You are very headstrong, Doctor Marcus," he replied in an impressed voice as Carol scanned him with the medical tricorder. "I came from the same cargo ship as your brother, but I never knew what happened to the others that were taken. A man, woman, and child were taken, but I never knew what happened to the others because I escaped and hid in the Orient."

"I haven't tried to escape because I just want my family to be safe," Carol replied softly. "I admit, being a prisoner on Romulus isn't the most ideal thing, but if my family is left alone, I'll grin and bear it."

Khan chuckled, "Tell me, did you ever come into contact with Marla or my son?" he asked, wondering if Carol had learned anything about Marla over the years. "I have a son that I have never met…"

"I just need a vial of your blood to test it for infections," Carol replied as she held the vial out to him.

Khan raised an eyebrow, but silently offered his arm and allowed Carol to take blood from him, "Enjoy your dinner," Carol said in a courteous voice. "If you keep improving, your rehab may begin very soon."

"Well, Doctor Marcus, thank you for your visit," Khan replied, certain that Carol must have had contact with Marla at some point because she had avoided his question. "I hope to see you again very soon."

Carol nodded and silently left the room with her supplies in hand, unaware that Irina had followed after her with suspicion in her heart, "What aren't you telling Professor Khan?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have no reason to tell Professor Khan anything," Carol replied anxiously. "He doesn't like me…"

Irina snarled, "He told us how a Vulcan named Commander Spock marooned him on Ceti Alpha Five and I think you knew that," she hissed angrily. "What, did you help this Spock maroon Professor Khan?"

Carol stiffened, "None of your business," she replied coldly. "I don't feel comfortable around him."

"Professor Khan is actually very nice," Irina argued stiffly. "If you took the time to get to know him…"

Carol scoffed, "The Romulans are planning to kill me anyway because the information I gave Jeris will not work in the time that he wants it to," she replied coldly. "There is no point in getting to know anyone if I am set to die. Project Genesis was going to help with the alliance's population issues, but the element the Romulans want to include in the matrix will make any new planet uninhabitable."

"When are they planning to kill you?" Irina asked softly. "Does Professor Khan know of this?"

Carol sighed, "It's the guards who are planning to kill me, so nobody officially knows of this," she replied in a somber voice. "Jeris is merely planning on putting the project aside, but the guards question…"

Suddenly, two Romulan guards came down the corridor and Carol froze, seeing that they were carrying bayonet-like phaser rifles, "Doctor Carol Marcus, in the name of the Romulan Star Empire, you are to be privately executed for your role in the marooning of Professor Khan Noonien Singh, an ally of the Romulan Empire," one of the guards said in a cold voice. "Please follow us to the execution site."

Gasping, Irina quickly got between Carol and the guards, "Doctor Marcus has just been assigned to assist in Professor Khan's recovery and rehabilitation by Jeris," she said in an anxious voice. "Go talk to him."

"Jeris has no say in how prisoners are executed and Professor Singh has no official rank or status within the Romulan Empire other than being a refugee," the guard replied coldly. "This is the Praetor's order."

Irina's eyes widened in fury, but before she could say anything the door slid open and a very tired, but upset looking Khan slowly came out of the hospital room in his patient pajamas and clinging to his dripline pole for support, "What is the commotion out here?" Khan asked in an unusually fierce voice.

"These guards are about to kill Doctor Marcus," Irina spoke worriedly. "They say the Praetor ordered it."

Khan raised an eyebrow, "Doctor Marcus is my personal physician and rehabilitation expert," he replied in an unusually commanding voice, his body beginning to shake because of the force in his voice. "As a guest of the Senate, I am allowed requests of a reasonable nature and that is one of my requests."

The guards exchanged a look, but lowered their weapons, "Doctor Marcus is useful to my recovery and the life I plan to build on Romulus," Khan stated codly. "Unless, of course, she finds that she isn't."

Carol swallowed hard, quickly realizing that she was being forced to help Khan and eventually reveal what she knew about Marla or he would simply allow her to be killed, "If Doctor Marcus ever decides that she does not wish to help me anymore, you are free to do whatever you wish with her," Khan stated in a commanding voice as he leaned heavily on his pole. "For now, though, she is needed."

Without saying a word, the guards turned away and walked off back down the hallway, "Now, Doctor Marcus, please assist me back to my room," Khan whispered, taking her arm. "I have become tired."

Feeling as if she were being rescued by the devil to later do his bidding, Carol reluctantly walked with Khan and Irina back to the small hospital room and helped Khan into bed while Irina silently watched.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701** _

"Captain, we have cleared Spacedock," Hikaru reported, turning to face Jim with a smile on his face.

Jim nodded and smirked as he signed off on another report, "Set course for Planet Q, Mister Chekov, he replied in a pleasant voice. "Mister Sulu, when the course is set, engage at maximum warp please."

Still slightly uncomfortable about being back on the Enterprise, Pavel nodded and silently inputted the co-ordinates that Jim had given him to get to Planet Q, "Course inputted, sir," he spoke quietly.

"Maximum warp ready and engaged, Captain," Hikaru reported as he worked the Helm controls.

Jim smiled and turned his attention back to the reports just as Stiles came on to the Bridge and over to the Navigation station, "Sir, you asked me to remind you of your appointment," he whispered, sighing when Pavel nodded and stood up. "I'll look after Navigation until your return to the Bridge, sir."

"Senk you, Meester Stiles," Pavel replied softly. "Ze course eez laid een and just monitor eet."

Stiles nodded and took a seat at Navigation, allowing Pavel to walk silently across the Bridge to the turbolift, "Mister Chekov, may I ask where you will be?" Spock asked quietly as he walked over.

"I hawe an appointment vith Counselor MeeCoy," Pavel replied softly. "Eet vas made before today."

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Ze Keptin knows of ze appointment and eet eez part of ze sings I asked for so I vould feel comfortable coming back," Pavel explained softly as the turbolift door opened and Nyota came on to the Bridge in uniform. "Deed you take Amanda and Saawik to ze school?"

"Yes, Yeoman Rand is helping the children with their studies, but I don't know if I like that Lieutenant McGivers is there supervising the children," Nyota whispered anxiously. "I don't trust her."

Pavel frowned as he stepped into the lift, "You trust me, no?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Why does that matter?" Nyota asked in a curious, slightly louder voice that attracted the attention of Jim, Spock, Scotty, Hikaru, Stiles, and the other Bridge crew. "We're not talking about you, Pavel."

Instead of replying, however, Pavel closed the lift with a touch of the button and Nyota immediately walked down to the command chair, "Captain, may I have a word with you in private?" she asked in a slightly irked voice as she gazed down at Jim. "It's not something I want to discuss on the Bridge."

"Lieutenant, I don't have the time for a discussion at the moment because I have a pile of reports that need my signature," Jim replied calmly. "However, we can talk later in my Ready Room if you wish?"

Nyota nodded and silently walked over to the Communications station to relieve Hawkins while Jim, who was now bothered by what he had heard of the encounter between Pavel and Nyota, picked up his personal PADD and made a note to talk to Pavel after duty before he returned to signing off on reports.

While Hawkins reported to Nyota, meanwhile, Spock went to his Science station and began to quietly research the course they were currently on to see if there was risk of running into Klingons or Romulans; it wasn't so much for his own sake that Spock was doing that, but it was for the safety of others aboard.

* * *

Well aware that she wasn't trusted by some members of the crew because of her past and decision to keep Khan's child, Marla was relieved to be in the schoolroom with Joachim in her lap holding a stylus while they watched Yeoman Rand work with Charlie, Kathy, Lorian, George, Amanda, and Saavik.

Marla was so focused on listening to Joachim read that she didn't hear Joanna come in with Leonard, who was carrying a tired Zachary and a small bag in his arms, "Hi Joachim," Zachary piped up in a pleasant voice as he saw Joachim sitting in his mother's lap with a book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, Doctor McCoy, Zachary, and Joanna," Marla spoke nervously as she looked up and saw Leonard, Zachary, and Joanna standing there. "I can take Joachim somewhere else if you need to be here…"

Leonard frowned and shook his head, "You don't need to go anywhere, Lieutenant McGivers," he replied pleasantly, concerned by how nervous Marla seemed. "Can Zachary sit with you for a bit?"

"I don't know why you would trust me with your child, Doctor McCoy," Marla replied nervously, worried that she would be treated badly if she said yes or no. "People can barely trust me being here at all."

Joanna looked confused, but Leonard sighed, "I know some of the crew don't like you and that's not really right or fair," he replied calmly. "The best you can do is show them the positive things."

"Maybe," Marla replied softly, grateful that the CMO didn't hate her. "Zachary can sit here for a bit."

Leonard nodded and carefully set Zachary on the ground, "I'm scared that the bad man will find me and hurt me because I took his blood," Zachary spoke softly. "I didn't want to come, but Papa made me."

Worried that Zachary was going to cry, Leonard knelt down and pulled the small boy into his arms, "I know you didn't want to leave Earth, but nothing's going to happen to you," Leonard replied in a concerned voice even though he wasn't certain. "I want you to enjoy school while I'm working."

"Will you come for lunch?" Zachary whimpered, unaware that Charlie was walking over to them.

Quickly releasing Zachary, Leonard stood up, "I'll try, but if I can't, I want you to stay with Charlie and Kathryn because Joanna's gonna be working in Sickbay with me today," he explained softly. "Charlie, can you be a good big brother and look after Zachary and Kathy? I'm counting on you today, all right?"

"Okay, Papa," Charlie replied as he hugged Zachary. "Joachim, can you come do school with us?"

Joachim silently looked up at Marla, "If you want to do schoolwork with your friends, honey, you can," Marla replied in a soft, loving voice. "Do you want Mommy to stay in the schoolroom with you?"

Nodding, Joachim climbed out of Marla's lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek before wandering over to the school table, "Why would people on the Enterprise not like you?" Joanna asked softly, wondering why this soft-spoken woman would be disliked. "You seem to love your son and you seem nice."

"You're very kind, Joanna," Marla replied softly. "You have the kindness of Commander McCoy."

Joanna smiled, "She's the only mother that I've ever not been afraid to love," she replied gently.

Marla nodded and switched her gaze to the children, "Until we get closer to Planet Q, the Captain says that I'm free to do what I wish and we'll talk when he requests it," she replied in a nervous voice.

Sensing that Marla was now uncomfortable, Leonard gently cleared his throat, "Jo, we should get to Sickbay so I can get to work and you can start on your modules," he spoke softly. "See you, Lieutenant."

Leonard silently put an arm around Joanna and led her out of the room. Marla sighed and silently focused her attention on the children, as she knew that Khan was able to sense her even though they were very far apart; it terrified her that he might be able to actually figure out where she was.

* * *

"Come in," Arianne spoke up softly just as the door chime finished buzzing. "I'm in here."

The door slid open and Pavel entered the office, "Pavel, hello," Arianne said in a pleasant voice.

"I vas on ze Bridge helping vith ze launch," Pavel replied softly as he walked over to the patient couch and sat with his hands clasped together. "Meester Stiles reliewed me zo zat I could come ower here."

Arianne nodded as she shifted position in her chair, "How are you feeling about actually being back in a uniform and on the Enterprise in your old position?" she asked in a gentle, but curious voice.

Pavel was quiet for a moment and sighed, "Vhen ze Keptin asked me eef I vas ewer going to return to duty on a sheep, I felt I had to try," he replied in a somber voice. "I am steel doing my Security studies on ze ship and Meester Geeoto has promised to help me find time to work wiz ze weapons."

"That's wonderful, Pavel," Arianne replied pleasantly. "Do you want help working on tactical things?"

Pavel smiled, "Senk you for asking, but Meester Hendorff eez going to help me practeece at ze tacteecal stations during shifts vhen ve are off duty," he replied pleasantly. "Prezeedent Pike said zat I should make a routine for myself and stay vith eet. I vant to try for duty during ze morning and early afternoon, schoolvork in ze later afternoon, enough time to wisit during deener, and enough time for good sleep."

Arianne smiled and Pavel blushed slightly, "Joanna vants me to start coming for deener," he replied in a pleasant voice, a small smile creeping across his lips. "Ve hawe talked a lot and eet sounds interesting."

"I'm glad you and Joanna are doing so well," Arianne replied, grinning. "How have you been feeling?"

Pavel sighed, "I am vorking on trying to eat good meals and I try to exercise vhen I am able," he replied in a pleasant voice as he sat up a little straighter. "I vas seenking of getting some witamins, zo."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "Eet ees wery hard being back, but I am trying to do my best zo zat ze mission vill go vell," Pavel spoke softly. "Eet seems like eet is wery important to ze Keptin."

Before Arianne could reply, Pavel stood up, "I do not vish to take much of your time zees morning, but can ve talk later ower lunch?" he asked in a hopeful voice. "I need to get back to duty on ze Bridge."

"Of course, Pavel, see you at lunch," Arianne replied pleasantly, smiling as Pavel offered a tiny smile.

Arianne was only alone for a moment after Pavel left before Marla silently made her way in, "Marla, how are you?" she asked in a compassionate voice, seeing Marla's anxiety. "What's the matter?"

"Do you think we could talk a bit, Arianne?" Marla asked in an anxious voice. "I'm very afraid."

* * *

_**Ceti Alpha V** _

Grateful for the mechanisms that allowed his vessel to land without making noise, Dr. Sevrin led Miss Ling and a few other crewmen that he had selected for the journey on to the surface. To their alarm, the cargo ship was open and seemed to be filled with life, as if someone was trying to escape in it.

"Who's in here?" Dr. Sevrin called out in a commanding voice as he and the group entered the cargo ship and saw a trembling, slightly plump man fiddling with the computer. "What are you doing?"

The trembling man turned and chuckled nervously, "My name is Cyrano Jones and I'm making sure no more ships come close to the planet and try to rob this ship," he replied in an anxious, upset voice.

"There were ships here trying to rob the cargo ship?" Dr. Sevrin asked in a stern, commanding voice.

Cyrano trembled, "They didn't stop, but there were some Starfleet ships that came close to orbit before leaving the area," he replied anxiously. "I got the names of the ship from this little computer terminal."

"What were the names of the ships, Mister Jones?" Miss Ling asked in a curious voice.

Cyrano was silent for a moment, "The U.S.S. Montego," he replied in a nervous voice, worried that harm would come to him for revealing what he saw. "They scanned the planet, but didn't try to approach it."

Miss Ling's eyes widened, "Starfleet is exploring this far out into space?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes, there are Starfleet outposts along the Federation's size of the Neutral Zone border that make sure everything stays peaceful," Cyrano replied with a nervous chuckle. "Didn't you know about that?"

Dr. Sevrin sighed, "I had heard rumors, but I had hoped that they were not true," he replied somberly.

"I escaped from Space Station K-7 after I was to be arrested for transporting goods," Cyrano replied nervously, wanting the attention to be off him. "I've been here making sure that the people are safe."

Dr. Sevrin hurried over to a row of cryotubes, "Professor Khan's family is still safe, right Doctor Sevrin?" Miss Ling asked in a concerned voice. "Mister Jones, the leader of these people is safe on Romulus."

"They look all right, but they should really be freed so they can be reunited with Professor Khan," Dr. Sevrin replied in an anxious voice. "Mister Jones, do you have any idea how to open the tubes?"

Cyrano was silent for several moments, "What will these people do once they're free?" he asked nervously, wondering why they were frozen in the first place. "Will they try to hurt me?"

"We will take them to Romulus so they can reunite with Professor Khan," Miss Ling spoke up.

Cyrano nodded, "The mechanics of the cryotubes are fairly straightforward and having dealt with mechanical things in my years of dealing in space goods, I have an idea of how to open the tubes," he replied nervously. "However, it has to be done in a specific way and it will take a fair deal of time."

* * *

Images of the massacre flashed through Jim's mind as he sat at the desk in his Ready Room with a cup of tea in one hand and a stylus in the other. He had turned the Bridge over to Spock and had asked not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency; truth be told, he just wanted to be alone for a while.

The door chime suddenly buzzed and Jim scoffed, "Come in," he stated in a professional voice.

Almost immediately, the door slid open and Nyota entered the office, "Captain, I was wondering if you had time to talk now?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I've been doing some thinking and I can't help but think that Pavel had something to do with Lieutenant McGivers being allowed to stay in Starfleet."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I think you need to allow this matter to drop," Jim replied in a calm, but unamused voice as he set his tea and stylus on the desk. "The matter concerning her is none of your concern."

Nyota sighed and sat down, "Captain, Pavel as much admitted to me that he had something to do with the matter by asking if I trusted him," she replied softly. "After what Khan and Marla both did to him, why would he ask that Lieutenant McGivers be kept from going to prison for a very long time?"

"You've seen that Lieutenant McGivers has a son, correct?" Jim asked in an official voice.

Nyota nodded, "Lieutenant, I think you don't need to concern yourself with the situation anymore, as I have made it clear that Lieutenant McGivers and her son are to be welcomed with open arms," Jim stated in a voice that made it clear the discussion was over. "Is there anything else you want to…?"

"What's going to happen to Spock because of the Klingon and Romulan threats?" Nyota interrupted in a concerned, but hushed voice. "I know that Command knows and I can't help but be concerned about it."

Jim sighed, "Pike's just going to give us assignments that don't involve going anywhere near Klingon or Romulan space," he replied in a concerned voice. "It's not a foolproof plan, but it could be enough."

Nyota frowned, "I think both you and Spock would benefit from speaking to Commander McCoy about any concerns you have with this situation," Jim continued gently. "It may help you both a little bit."

Nyota nodded as Jim stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," Jim stated nervously.

Before Nyota could reply, Jim walked over to the door and hurriedly left. Nyota was confused by Jim's behavior, but then she decided to ask Spock for help in determining why the Captain seemed so elusive.

* * *

"The first thing I remember is waking up in an isolated jungle," Khan explained in a tired voice, shifting position in his hospital bed as he watched Carol through his suspicious eyes. "It took some time, but I managed to regain my footing in the world and what memories I had lost. When Andrei and his friends boarded my ship, I woke briefly because of motion sensors, but the scientists put me back in my pod and also took pods belonging to a woman and a young boy named Anthony. You said that Anthony is…"

Carol sighed, "My brother," she replied in an uncomfortable voice. "Did they take anyone else?"

"They broke a pod open as a statement and the young boy inside tried to fight them, but he was too small," Khan explained in a tired voice. "I trust that the boy is being cared for by the Federation?"

Unable to resist the intensity of Khan's curious gaze, Carol nodded in defeat, "And I have no chance reunite with them or see the boy called Zachary because of what you and Commander Spock saw fit to do to me on Deneva," Khan stated crossly. "Tell me, what did my blood do to that human child?"

"I wouldn't know," Carol replied uncertainly. "Starfleet would most likely have that information."

Khan snarled, "I learned that my blood alone almost killed the boy," he replied coldly, recalling the information he had seen on the computer at Mimas Station. "He needed human blood to live."

"Isn't blood compatible between family members?" Irina asked in a curious, suspicious voice.

Khan raised an eyebrow and looked amused while Carol looked horrified, "I believe it is," he replied in a tired voice just as Jeris came into the room. "I trust you heard of what the guards tried to do?"

"Senator Javal has agreed to grant Doctor Marcus leniency so long as she helps with your recovery and rehabilitation," Jeris replied calmly, seeing the look in Khan's eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

Khan sighed, "My blood almost killed the boy named Zachary and I do not know who saved his life and how it affected the boy," he replied crossly. "The news of him and my lost Auguments is distressing."

"Doctor Sevrin will bring your family back, Professor," Irina promised in an anxious voice. "I don't know about the ones who are out of their tubes, however; I assume that they're trying to live normal lives…"

Jeris said nothing and watched as Khan yawned, "My apologies, I am becoming very fatigued," Khan said in a tired voice, ignoring the aching and stabbing pain all over his body. "Perhaps a rest will help me."

"I need to collect David from his studies anyway," Jeris replied in a false calm voice. "Rest well."

As Jeris left, Khan turned his head towards the wall, "Professor, what's wrong?" Irina asked softly.

Khan did not reply, for he was feeling Marla's presence again and trying to figure out where she was now hiding.

* * *

Noon came quickly and Arianne found herself going to the Bridge to see if Jim wanted to take a break for lunch because she was worried about his reaction to possibly meeting Kodos again. When she arrived on the Bridge, however, Spock was seated in the command chair surrounded by PADDs.

"Commander Spock, I was wondering if you knew where Captain Kirk was?" Arianne asked softly as she came down the ramp and lingered beside the command chair. "I was wanting to talk to him."

Spock looked up at Arianne, "The Captain departed the Bridge two point five hours ago and has not been heard from since," he replied tonelessly. "I was considering notifying Doctor McCoy."

Arianne was silent for a moment as she thought of where Jim could be, "That won't be necessary," she replied in a reassuring voice. "I'll find the Captain myself and talk to him, all right Commander Spock?"

"Commander McCoy, I would like to make an appointment with you," Spock replied in a toneless, but quiet voice as he made some notes on his PADD. "I am in need of counseling over my problems."

Arianne nodded, "Would later today after you get off of duty be all right?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"That would be acceptable," Spock replied tonelessly. "Please inform me if the Captain is unwell."

Giving a nod, Arianne silently moved back to the turbolift and it was then that she noticed that Hikaru was sitting at the Helm and Pavel was sitting at Navigation with a stylus in hand while keeping an eye on the console. As Arianne moved into the turbolift, she also caught sight of Nyota looking at Spock with an expression of concern on her face.

* * *

"…That's good, but don't forget to relax," Leonard's voice filtered through Sickbay as Marla came in and saw that the Chief Medical Officer's office was empty. "The patients will know if you're calm or not."

There was a sigh, "I'm just nervous about making a mistake," Joanna's replied in a nervous tone.

Swallowing hard, Marla silently wandered into the patient bay and saw Leonard and Joanna standing by a computer that was attached to a bed where a medical dummy lay, "Doctor McCoy, do you have a moment?" she asked in a nervous voice. "I have a bit of a headache and I could use a bit of help."

"Just have a seat on the biobed over there," Leonard replied, pointing to a nearby biobed.

Marla silently took a seat on the biobed, "I haven't slept well in the last few days and I feel very alone here even though the Captain said that Joachim and I are to be made to feel welcome," she explained in an anxious voice. "Since we came on board, a lot of crew have been avoiding or not talking to us."

Joanna frowned, but didn't say anything, "I know I was asked by Starfleet Command to help with this mission, but I think I want to take Joachim back to Earth after we're done at Planet Q," Marla said in an anxious voice. "I don't want to stay here if most of the crew thinks I shouldn't be allowed on board."

"A lot of the crew felt that way about me when I was first rescued from Romulus, you know," Joanna spoke up in a nervous voice, feeling bad for Marla. "I was 14 and because I knew how to do a lot of stuff kids my age couldn't and because I knew the Romulan language, I was severely bullied by some."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Marla suddenly laid down, "Sorry, I was feeling a little lightheaded," Marla explained in a soft, slightly trembling voice. "I haven't eaten very much today."

"Jo, can you take a break from your modules to get something for lunch?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, noting that Marla's blood pressure was slightly elevated. "You've worked hard this morning."

Marla sighed, "Doctor, would it be all right if I took a small nap?" she asked in a nervous voice. "I…"

"That would be fine," Leonard replied calmly. "I just want to run a few tests while you rest, all right?"

Marla nodded and relieved to finally be in a place where she felt safe, she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

"Kev, you promised me you wouldn't do anything, but I just had to be sure," Jim explained in a concerned voice, sighing as he sat across the table from Riley in the quiet Mess Hall. "I know you're feeling anxious about possibly seeing Kodos again and I admit, I'm not looking forward to it either."

Riley nodded and sighed as he sipped his juice, "I was working with Charlie Evans when it suddenly hit me that we're going after the criminal that killed my parents, JT," he replied in a soft, anxious voice. "I left the boy with Commander Scott and came down here for a few minutes to get my head straight."

"Thankfully, there's time to process and calm ourselves before we actually get to Planet Q and then we'll have had enough time to think of how to handle this," Jim stated reassuringly, unaware that Arianne had come into the Mess Hall and was silently watching them. "I just don't want any chaos there."

Shaking his head, Riley swallowed hard as Arianne approached the table, "Commander Spock expressed concern that you might be ill, Captain, and almost called Doctor McCoy on you," Arianne stated in a gentle voice as she took a seat beside Jim. "I told him that I would find you and see if you were okay."

"I'll feel a lot better after we get to Planet Q and deal with this part of the past I think all three of us would rather put behind us," Jim replied in a somber, but steady voice. "I want to put this at rest."

* * *

_**Please read and review so I feel motivated to continue this story! Also, what other stories of mine should I update?** _


	24. A Walk Back Into The Dark Past

"Captain's Log, Stardate unknown," Jim stated, yawning softly as he leaned back in the chair that sat in front of his living room computer. "We've arrived in orbit of Planet Q and I'll be briefing the away team in a few hours, as we are going down under the guise of seeing the Karidian Troupe perform. I need to be sure that everyone can play their parts well. I pray that nothing goes wrong down there today…"

Jim sighed and hit the PAUSE and SAVE buttons, unsure of how to finish the entry until his brain was a little clearer, "Daddy?" a quiet voice asked from nearby. "Daddy, are you awake already?"

"Yes, George," Jim replied in a tired voice, turning to see George standing nearby in his pajamas. "It's really early for you to be up. I thought you would still be asleep for another couple of hours."

Instead of returning to bed with the blanket he had pulled off his bed, George walked over to Jim and silently climbed into his father's lap. Jim silently covered George with the blanket and held him close.

"Are you going down to a planet today?" George asked softly. "I'm fearful that you will not return."

Jim nodded and gently rubbed George's back, "Yes, I'm going down to Planet Q with the senior staff, Lieutenant McGivers, and Lieutenant Riley," he replied calmly. "We're all going in a big group."

George nodded and huddled against Jim, but Jim made no effort to tell him to move or take him off, as he knew that George's special needs sometimes required close contact for reassurance and comfort.

For several minutes, Jim sat in silence holding his youngest son and the tranquility was suddenly interrupted by the door chime, "Come in," he said, relieved when George didn't move from his lap.

The door slid open and Spock entered the room holding a stylus, "Mister Spock, what can I do for you this morning?" Jim asked in a pleasant voice, smiling as George turned to take a look at Spock.

"I am somewhat confused about the away team roster," Spock commented tonelessly, holding the stylus out for Jim to see. "You have requested the presence of the senior staff plus Lieutenant McGivers and Lieutenant Riley. Lieutenant McGivers is the historian and must go, but why must the senior staff?"

Jim smiled, "The senior staff will be present to distract the Karidian Troupe by serving as an audience so that Commander McCoy, Lieutenant Riley, and I can talk to Doctor Thomas Leighton without bringing attention to ourselves," he explained in a quiet voice. "Lieutenant McGivers will be present to interview Anton Karidian about the troupe and its history under the guise of seeing if he really is Kodos. While the play is going on, however, she'll come with us and get information from Doctor Leighton."

"Mister Spock, will you make sure my daddy comes back safe?" George asked softly, blinking at Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "I will, indeed, young George," he replied in a toneless voice.

George nodded and Jim gave George a gentle squeeze, "I'm a little different from a lot of Vulcans, but my daddy and Lorian love me anyway," George commented softly, drifting off on Jim's shoulder.

Forgetting that Spock was there, Jim silently carried George back into the bedroom and placed his youngest son in the bed that was across the room from where Lorian was sleeping soundly.

"Captain, is this an appropriate time to continue our discussion?" Spock's voice asked tonelessly.

Letting out a sigh, Jim walked back into the living room and saw that Spock had taken a seat on the couch, "Look, I know that you and Sarek don't think I'm raising George right, but I love him just the way he is," he commented in an irritable voice. "He's a mixture of DNA from both T'Pol and I and I'm not as perfect as a Vulcan parent. It doesn't matter, though, I love both Lorian and George as they are."

"Captain, it was not my intention to be offensive or question your capabilities as a parent," Spock replied tonelessly, wondering if Sarek had been in communication with Jim. "I merely came to your quarters to discuss today's mission and would like to continue that discussion if there is time to do so."

Jim sighed and nodded, taking a seat on the couch, "Are you going to be all right on this mission, Spock?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I mean, they don't know anything about us, but…"

"Jim, it is nothing you need to concern yourself with," Spock replied tonelessly. "All will be well."

Before Jim could reply, his communicator beeped and he swiftly answered it, "This is Captain Kirk," he said in a concerned, but professional voice, wondering who would be contacting him at this hour.

"Captain Kirk, Yeoman Rand here," Yeoman Rand's voice replied calmly. "I just want to tell you that I got passes for the away team to see the Karidian Troupe perform at the theatre on Planet Q."

Jim smiled, "Thank you, Yeoman Rand," he replied calmly. "Can you inform the other senior staff?"

"Of course, Captain," Yeoman Rand's voice replied in a confused voice. "Rand out."

As Jim placed his communicator back on the table, he frowned at Spock, "Did Doctor McCoy ask you to check on me, Spock?" he asked in a worried voice. "This meeting is unusual and I can't help but…"

"Doctor McCoy did request that I ensure you are well enough for this mission since your behavior has been unusual ever since we received this assignment," Spock stated tonelessly. "Are you well?"

Jim nodded, "Let me ask you something, Spock," he replied gently. "Is Doctor McCoy well enough?"

"I do believe Doctor McCoy is well enough to be a theatre patron," Spock replied tonelessly. "If there are any issues with his health, Commander McCoy, myself, and the other senior staff can assist him."

Even though Jim wasn't sure, he merely nodded and Spock stood up, "If you will excuse me, Captain, I need to associate with my family before the senior staff briefing," he stated tonelessly. "Goodbye."

As Spock left, Jim laid down on the couch and silently gazed up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He sat there for a moment and then the computer suddenly started beeping, indicating he had a message.

Letting out a sigh, Jim got up and walked over to his computer. He sat down, logged on, and was surprised to see a tired looking face on the screen that was half covered by a black leather mask.

"JT?" the face asked in a shocked voice, his good eye widening at Jim. "Is it really you?"

* * *

"Papa, are you asleep?"

Even though Leonard was tired and didn't want to get up for at least another hour, he opened his eyes and saw Charlie standing there in his school clothes with Porthos on a leash, "Papa, can Mommy or Joanna take me for a walk today so you can sleep?" Charlie asked softly. "Mommy said you were tired."

"Are you okay with that if I really am tired?" Leonard asked, knowing that Charlie was unpredictable.

Charlie nodded, "I know you'll hang out with me later," he replied gently. "I love you lots, Papa."

Leonard smiled tiredly just as Joanna came into the room, "Hi Daddy," she said in a cheerful voice, concerned about how tired her father looked. "Charlie are you ready to take Porthos out?"

"Joanna wants to visit Pavel," Charlie stated happily. "Pavel invited her on a date for lunch."

Joanna blushed, "If your mom says you can go with Pavel, you can go," Leonard replied in a tired voice, giving Joanna a look. "Just remember, Jo, you're not 18 yet and you still have to follow the law."

"I know, Daddy, and Pavel knows that too," Joanna replied calmly. "We'll behave ourselves."

Leonard blinked and sighed, "Papa has to go back to sleep now," he replied gently. "All right?"

Without waiting for a response, Leonard drifted off and Joanna quietly led Charlie and Porthos out of the master bedroom, "Daddy's sleeping," Joanna commented, seeing Arianne standing at the replicator with a cup in her hand. "I thought you said Daddy didn't have any treatment until later today?"

"Well, the treatments make him tired, but he's got supplements to help with that," Arianne replied, taking a sip of her tea. "He's supposed to go to Sickbay today after we get back from Planet Q."

Joanna nodded, her dark eyes full of concern, "Now, you and Charlie should get walking Porthos so there's time to eat before school and work," Arianne continued firmly. "I'll wake Zach and Kathy."

Even though Joanna suddenly felt uneasy, she silently left with Charlie and Porthos while Arianne wandered into the children's bedroom. To her relief, both Kathryn and Zachary were still asleep.

Worry filled Arianne's heart as she watched her two youngest sleep and she hoped all would be well.

* * *

Pavel sighed, self-consciously wrapping his arms around himself as he sat on the couch, silently reading one of the textbooks he used for his Security classes. He was nervous about the upcoming mission down to Planet Q and didn't want to go, but he felt that he had to go because so many were counting on him.

Swallowing hard, Pavel set the textbook aside and he got up off the couch to make breakfast and dress so that people on the ship would think he was happy to be back. After the trip down to Planet Q, Pavel silently vowed that he would make an appointment to see the counselor and share his real feelings.

As Pavel was getting a breakfast of cereal and juice from the replicator, however, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and, although classes and physical exercise at the Academy had helped him, he still looked like someone who needed serious help. Trembling, Pavel took his food and sat in a chair.

Suddenly, the door chime rang, "Come een," Pavel said in a nervous voice, not wanting visitors.

The door slid open and Pavel was surprised to see Scotty at the door, "Mornin, lad," Scotty said in a pleasant voice, immediately concerned at how tired and nervous Pavel looked. "How are ye?"

"You kin come een, Meester Scott," Pavel replied, not wanting to be rude to the Scotsman.

Scotty silently entered the quarters, "I thought I'd bring ye some stuff to perk ye up," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small teabag. "Doctor McCoy mentioned that ye like herbal tea."

"Zat is nice of you to bring zat," Pavel replied softly. "I need to eat a big breakfast for today."

Scotty nodded and watched as Pavel silently picked up a bowl of mixed fruit and a spoon from the replicator, "I am hoping to be back by lunch because I inwited Joanna to eat in ze Mess Hall," Pavel explained in a nervous voice, carefully picking at the mixed fruit. "Ve are wery good to eachozzer."

"Aye lad," Scotty replied gently, having supervised a few of Pavel and Joanna's dates with Keenser.

Pavel turned his attention back to the replicator, but Scotty didn't leave, as he cared about Pavel and wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else he could do for the young lad before he left.

* * *

Relieved that the Mess Hall was empty, Marla smiled at Joachim, taking a sip of the warm tea she replicated while she watched him sleep on the chair beside her. They had a habit or getting up early and going to the Mess Hall for breakfast before the majority of the crew did to avoid scorn and ostracism.

Marla sighed as she reflected on the dreams that had kept her awake until late hours of the night and how much she wished Khan would never find them. She was so immersed in her worries that she didn't see Hikaru, Stiles, Riley, Charlie Evans, and a tired looking Yeoman Rand come into the Mess Hall.

"Lieutenant McGivers, how are you?" Charlie Evans asked politely, wandering over to Marla's table.

Marla offered a nervous smile to the young man, as she could see that the others looked uncomfortable about her being there, but they weren't going to say anything, "Would you like me to get you and Joachim some breakfast, Lieutenant McGivers?" Charlie Evans asked gently. "You look as if you…"

"I do need to eat," Marla replied in a nervous voice, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy from not eating.

Charlie Evans sat down across from her, "I can watch Joachim while you get something to eat," he offered, knowing that Marla would feel better if she ate something. "I don't mind watching him."

Nodding, Marla silently rose from the table and walked over to the replicator furthest from the ones where Hikaru, Stiles, Riley, and Yeoman Rand were gathered. Inputting an order for a simple breakfast of cereal and juice for Joachim, but she didn't feel like eating even though she didn't feel very well.

One moment, Marla was waiting for the food and listening to the pleasant chatter of her crewmates and the next, she felt her legs give out on her without warning. There was a gasp and Marla nearly threw up as she slowly sat up and immediately leaned back against the wall because of continual dizzy spells.

"Yeoman Rand's gone to get Doctor McCoy or Doctor M'Benga," Hikaru explained in a concerned voice, relieved that Stiles and Riley were sitting at the table with Charlie Evans and Joachim. "What…?"

Marla sighed, but didn't say anything, "I need to get Joachim's breakfast off the replicator," she finally said, realizing that Joachim would be hungry and need food before school. "I'm all right, Lieutenant."

Instead of moving away, however, Hikaru knelt down beside her, "You're not all right and I'm sorry I didn't notice it before," he replied calmly, having seen the same symptoms in Pavel when he first came to the Academy and also after his rescue from Khan because of not having access to enough food.

"I'll be fine once I eat, but Joachim needs his food first," Marla stated nervously, the mere effort of trying to keep her eyes on Joachim making her exhausted enough to rest. "Could you get his food?"

Hikaru nodded, quickly got up and got Joachim's food over to the young boy who was just waking up and looked upset to see his mother on the floor. Fortunately, Yeoman Rand returned with Leonard, who was dressed in his medical uniform and carrying a medkit as if he were getting ready to go on duty.

"Doctor McCoy, I apologize that you were called," Marla replied in a shaky voice. "I-I'm fine."

Shaking his head, Leonard silently knelt down next to Marla and opened his medkit, "I was getting dressed and ready to come down here for breakfast before the briefing anyway," he replied calmly, preparing a hypospray with medication he knew would help Marla. "Did you eat something today?"

"I just couldn't make myself," Marla replied in a nervous voice. "I'm nervous about this mission."

Instead of reprimanding Marla, Leonard nodded and gently injected the hypospray into Marla's neck, "This should help, but you still need to eat," he stated gently. "You've got hypoglycemia and you've got to take care of yourself if you want to be there for your son. I'm not the only one who's told you that."

"It's just very hard to want to do anything with constant judgment and hate being thrown my way," Marla replied, unaware that Hikaru was getting her breakfast from the replicator. "I feel so alone."

Feeling guilty that he had taken part in ostracizing Marla, Hikaru passed the food to Leonard and returned to the table, "I'm fortunate that my job as a historian won't require physical effort because I've not been able to do much physically since Joachim was born unless I'm feeling like I'm in danger," Marla commented softly, cringing as Leonard handed her the plate of food. "I hate to be such trouble."

"You'd better eat now so that Captain Kirk won't suspect anything's wrong with the ship's historian," Leonard replied calmly. "If you eat that, I'm sure you'll feel well enough to go on today's mission."

Wanting to do her best to stay in Starfleet's good graces, Marla silently ate her breakfast and Leonard went over to the table where Charlie Evans, Yeoman Rand, and Joachim were eating while Hikaru watched. Leonard silently moved over to the replicator and ordered himself a light, but filling breakfast so that he would be able to get through the mission but not get sick during his radiation treatment.

* * *

A beep prompted Jim to look up from the PADD of his carefully recorded experiences on Tarsus IV, "Come in," he said in a nervous voice, quickly hiding the PADD behind the closest couch cushion.

The doors slid open and Arianne silently came into the room looking concerned, "I got your message just as Jo and Charlie got back to our quarters with Porthos," she explained gently. "Since Len's down at the Mess eating breakfast, I let Jo watch Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and help them prepare for the day."

"Tommy called up to my personal comm channel," Jim commented softly. "He knows we're here."

Arianne nodded as she sat on the couch, "He's got a leather mask for those burns he got when Kodos threw acid at his face as punishment for trying to help Kev," Jim explained, shuddering inside at seeing the mask that Tommy now had to wear because of the torture. "He's so lucky to have survived."

"All of us were," Arianne replied calmly, frowning as tears pooled in Jim's tired eyes. "Oh, Jim."

Jim sighed and wiped his eyes, "I'm all right," he replied tiredly. "I need to wake my boys up."

Nodding, Arianne stood up, "Could you do me a favor and check in on Pavel on your way back to your quarters?" Jim asked as he got to his feet. "He was a little quiet on duty last night and I'm worried."

"Of course," Arianne replied calmly, walking towards the door. "See you at the briefing."

Jim was silent as Arianne left and then he silently went into the boys's bedroom to wake them up.

* * *

Nearly two hours later after all of the children on board had either gone to school or their post-secondary educational studies, Jim found himself seated at the head of the Briefing Room table where Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Marla, Scotty, Hikaru, Pavel, Giotto, and Riley were all seated in uniform.

"After this meeting, we'll go down to Planet Q and split into two groups," Jim explained in a commanding voice. "Commander Spock will take Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Giotto, Commander Scott, Lieutenant Sulu, and Ensign Chekov to the theatre while Commander McCoy, Lieutenant Riley, and Lieutenant McGivers will meet with Doctor Thomas Leighton at his home nearby. Shortly before the Kardian Troupe's performance begins, Lieutenant McGivers will come to the theatre under the premise of interviewing Anton Karidian about the history of his troupe and will also review the performance."

Scotty gave Marla a smile, "Yer very brave to put yerself through all that, lass," he commented softly.

"Captain, I don't understand why this Doctor Leighton can't meet us at the theatre and you can talk to him after the performance is over?" Hikaru spoke up in a concerned voice. "Planet Q is unknown to us."

Jim nodded, "Mister Sulu, our purpose is to explore the unknown and I don't intend to be alone down there for one minute," he replied in a steady voice, not wanting the entire senior staff to find out about his past including Kodos and Tarsus IV. "Starfleet has ordered us to see if Anton Karidian is Kodos the Executioner and splitting up and having one group serve as a distraction is an efficient way to do so."

"If this is a senior staff briefing, where is Lieutenant Uhura?" Leonard suddenly asked, noticing that Nyota wasn't there when she was required to be there. "She needs to know what's going on."

Jim sighed, "Lieutenant Uhura will be in command of the ship during the away mission," he replied calmly, having received the request from Nyota just before the meeting. "I have confidence in her."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Do Anton Karidian or his troupe have any suspicion that we're here for more than just to enjoy the theatre performance?" Arianne asked worriedly.

"Yeoman Rand bought the passes for the whole away team so that nobody suspects the real reason why we're here," Jim replied calmly. "Mister Spock, would you please distribute the theatre passes?"

Spock nodded and silently handed out the tickets, "We'll go down in separate groups and if our absence is questioned, Commander Spock can merely explain that we are having a look around the town before the performance starts," Jim explained. "The settlement has a market, so the story will be feasible. Now, does anyone have any questions or not understand how this mission will be carried out?"

"Keptin, vat eef ve hawe to keel zees Kodos?" Pavel asked nervously. "Keeling eez not pleasant."

Jim sighed, "You're right, Ensign, killing is not pleasant," he replied, unable to help but wonder how Pavel felt when he had to watch Khan murder Phlox. "If Kodos has to be killed, I'll do it alone."

An uneasy silence filled the room and Jim immediately stood up, "Now that we've had a discussion about the mission, I really think we should get going," he stated in a commanding voice. "All right?"

Without saying a word, Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, Giotto, and Riley all got up and left the room, "Captain, I can't help but think Lieutenant Uhura refused to come on the mission because I am on the away team," Marla commented softly as she stood up. "If it's inconvenient, Captain, I can…"

"Lieutenant McGivers, I am aware of the tension between you and Lieutenant Uhura and I very much need a historian on this mission," Jim replied gently. "I didn't want any more tension than necessary surrounding this mission and so I thought it wise to give Lieutenant Uhura care of the Enterprise."

Marla nodded, "I'll meet you in the Transporter Room," Jim stated gently, giving a nod of his head.

As Marla left, Jim pocketed his ticket and the personal PADD he would need when he saw Tommy.

* * *

**_Romulan Science and Medical Center – Romulus_ **

"Jeris, I hate to bother you, but one of the Romulan guards left this in Professor Khan's room and asked if I could give it to you," Adam said in a nervous voice as he approached the station where Jeris was working on his studies to kill time while waiting for David to finish school. "They said it was for Doctor Marcus's experiment and that you would be able to give it to her. I apologize for interrupting…"

Jeris turned to face Adam and his eyes lit up at the capsule that Adam was holding that was labelled 'Protomatter', "Ah, excellent," Jeris said, standing up and taking the capsule. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," Adam replied cheerfully, pleased he had done something to be helpful.

Grinning maliciously, Jeris silently saved his work and then carried the capsule into one of the labs where Carol, who had been allowed a room to develop her father's project, was working while an armed guard lingered nearby, "Doctor Marcus, the scouts I sent out have returned with the substance you need to accelerate your father's experiment to a point where it can be field tested in unclaimed space," he stated, amused by the shocked expression on Carol's face. "Here is a capsule of protomatter."

"Protomatter is unstable and will deconstruct a planet just as quickly as it constructs it," Carol replied in a concerned voice as Jeris set the capsule on the table next to the station where the matrix was being held in a secure container. "Anyway, I am not allowed to leave Romulus. Where am I to test this?"

Jeris looked amused, "In an empty region of our Neutral Zone and it will be a big enough irregularity that Starfleet will order the Enterprise, their best ship in Starfleet, to investigate," he replied in an amused voice. "When the Enterprise responds, Klingon and Romulan guards will attack and arrest Commander Spock for his crimes. The guards also have orders to take all of the Auguments on board prisoner including Khan's son, since he misses the boy and his mother so much. That is my precious plan."

"Again, how am I going to get there?" Carol asked sharply. "You wouldn't let me go so easily."

Jeris grinned, "The Klingon and Romulan guards will take you there and you can release the matrix," he replied in a malicious voice. "The only thing in the Neutral Zone is a bunch of Starfleet patrol stations, but they are miniscule and on the Federation side of the Zone. If they happen to be destroyed, it is no concern to the Klingon-Romulan Alliance, but Planet Genesis will be too tempting for the Enterprise to resist and when they go for the bait, they will end up being sorry that they ever got curious."

"And what will happen to me after this is done?" Carol asked, seeing that Jeris's decision was final.

Jeris was quiet for a moment, "As long as you do not cause any trouble when launching the Genesis matrix, you will be welcome to return to Romulus to continue caring for Professor Khan," he replied coldly. "He won't be well enough to be on his own for a while and I have my David to care for when I'm not busy with my studies or governmental affairs. Doctor Sevrin and his crew have a certain protectiveness over Khan, so you better be sure to not get on any of their bad sides."

"That one, Irina Gallulin, doesn't trust me," Carol replied coldly. "She could kill me."

Jeris looked amused, "Irina Gallulin, Miss Ling, and Doctor Sevrin are currently not on the planet, so I believe you have nothing to worry about," he replied cruelly. "Now, if you are ready, the guards will deliver you and the Genesis items to the ship that will deliver you to Project Genesis's test site."

"The matrix isn't ready yet," Carol replied coldly. "The protomatter has to be mixed with the matrix and then it has to be tested in a simulation so that valuable materials and resources aren't…"

Jeris scoffed, "The ship you'll be on has a lab and if you want to live, you'll prepare the experiment on the way and be ready to launch it upon arrival at the Neutral Zone," he snapped. "Guards!"

Swallowing hard, Carol picked up the matrix and held it protectively as two armed Romulan guards came into the lab, "Help Doctor Marcus carry the protomatter and DO NOT drop it!" Jeris barked sternly. "I want you to take her and her work to the shuttleport and help the Alliance get ready to leave."

Without waiting to see how Carol acted around the guards, Jeris silently left the lab and walked down the hallway back to the small computer lab where he had been working. He had silently left orders with the Alliance to see if the Genesis planet would be a suitable place to maroon the Vulcan-Romulan hybrid refugees that had been captured some time ago since the Reman mines were being cleared to make room for any Starfleet crews that were captured during the pursuit for Commander Spock. Jeris knew there was risk to leaving the refugees on Planet Genesis, but the population needed to be controlled to prevent potential rebellion.

* * *

The town square of the Planet Q settlement was quiet as Jim, Arianne, Riley, and Marla materialized, all of them wearing coats over their uniforms so that the presence of Starfleet wouldn't be widely known.

"Doctor Leighton's home should be close to here according to what information he sent me," Jim explained as he led the small group down a quiet street that was lined by small, but carefully decorated residences. "He described the house, but didn't send a photo of it because that would endanger him."

Before anyone could reply, Jim spotted the house, which was only different from the others because of a darker door, "Here we are," he said as he walked over to the house and rang the bell. "Hello?"

The door slowly opened and a woman stood there in a dress with her hair done up, "Yes?" the woman asked in a quiet voice, frowning at all the people on her doorstep. "How exactly can I help you?"

"Martha, it's all right," a voice suddenly called out from inside. "They are friends and here to see me."

Martha nodded and promptly stepped aside, "Come in," she replied in a nervous voice. "Please."

Jim, Arianne, Riley, and Marla promptly followed Martha into the house and into a room where a man was sitting in a chair in a pantsuit with a leather mask covering parts of one side of his face, "JT," the man said in a warm voice, rising to greet Jim. "It's been a long time. Who are your friends there?"

"Tommy, it's me, Kevin," Riley spoke up in a quiet voice as he stepped forward. "Arianne's here too."

Dr. Leighton blinked and wordlessly embraced both Arianne and Kevin while looking at Jim, "And who is this quiet young lady, JT?" he asked in a pleasant voice, gazing at the nervous looking Marla.

"This is Lieutenant Marla McGivers, the Enterprise's historian," Jim explained, gesturing to Marla.

Dr. Leighton nodded and gestured to Martha, "This is my lovely wife, Martha," he replied softly.

"Are you Captain Kirk, then?" Martha asked in a curious voice. "Thomas has said a lot about you."

Dr. Leighton sighed, "Jim, I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly since Anton Karidian and his theatre troupe arrived on the planet because I was part of the group that greeted him and I can tell you that I recognized him immediately," he explained in a distressed voice. "His eyes are the same…"

Swallowing hard, Dr. Leighton shuddered and went quiet, "Doctor Leighton, I'm going to be interviewing Mister Karidian to find out if he is Kodos the Executioner," Marla spoke up softly. "I've been through my own past of great pains, so I understand what it means to you to have closure and inner peace."

"Would you like me to walk you to the theatre, Lieutenant McGivers?" Martha asked in a pleasant voice, seeing that Marla was very nervous about going there. "It will give the others a chance to visit."

Marla nodded, "That would be very kind of you," she replied softly. "Captain, may I be dismissed?"

"Of course, Lieutenant McGivers," Jim replied, concerned by how nervous Marla seemed to be.

As Marla and Martha left the house, Dr. Leighton returned to his seat, "Please sit and let us visit a while," he said in a pleasant voice. "I want to know what you've been doing with your lives."

* * *

"Zees ees a lowely town," Pavel commented as he, Spock, Leonard, Giotto, Scotty, and Hikaru materialized in the square closest to the market wearing coats over their uniforms so not to be identified as Starfleet and get into trouble. "Kommander Spock, vhere are ve supposed to go?"

Spock's eyes narrowed as he gazed around the market and surrounding area, his gaze finally coming to rest on a blonde woman who was browsing the stalls while ensuring that her colorful dress remained unblemished, "Perhaps that local will be able to assist us," he stated tonelessly. "Excuse me."

Not wanting to scare off the local, Spock silently walked over to her, "Greetings, my associates and I are looking for the theatre," he stated tonelessly, giving Lenore a studious look. "Can you assist us, miss?"

"My name is Lenore Karidian and I was buying lunch for the troupe, but I can show you and your friends where the theatre is," Lenore replied pleasantly. "Are you and your friends coming to the show?"

Spock offered a nod and Lenore smiled, "The theatre is just at the other end of the market, on the opposite end of the square as the residences," she explained sweetly. "If you keep following this red brick path, you will run into the theatre and I'm sure you'll find it lovely. "What is your name?"

"My name is Spock," Spock replied tonelessly, eager to stay private. "Thank you for your assistance."

Lenore nodded and silently watched as Spock, Leonard, Giotto, Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru walked off down the path and then she quickly pulled out a small handheld computer that she always carried with her while travelling. Although she didn't know the travellers, she did access various news reports while the troupe travelled through space and both the youngest man in the group and the Vulcan seemed familiar. Quickly snapping a picture of the retreating group, Lenore sent it through the search system.

As results appeared, Lenore's eyes widened in shock; her father would want to know of this.

"Interesting," Anton said in an intrigued voice as he looked at Lenore. "Starfleet officers, here?"

Lenore nodded, "Officers from the Starfleet vessel, Enterprise," she explained, showing the data that her search had discovered. "I felt something was odd when I got a request for so many tickets, but when I met that group at the market, I couldn't help but think I knew them. This tells me that they're…"

"After me," Anton replied in a distressed voice, gazing helplessly into his dressing room mirror as he sat there, trying to prepare for that afternoon's performance. "They were ordered to come destroy me."

Lenore gasped and Anton immediately stood up, "Now, Lenore, you must do NOTHING!" he said in a dramatic voice as he embraced his anxious daughter. "Do you know the names of any of them?"

"One called himself Spock," Lenore replied, slowly regaining her composure. "He was a Vulcan."

Anton nodded, "They are coming to the theatre to watch the performance," Lenore commented.

Swallowing hard, Anton straightened his collar and stood up, "I would very much like to meet these Starfleet officers," he said in a gallant voice, working hard to hide the fear from his voice.

Lenore nodded and followed her father out of the dressing room and into the common area just outside the lobby area. They lingered there for a moment before walking outside, immediately spotting two people coming towards the theatre dressed in finery; a redhead and a familiar looking woman.

"Martha Leighton, hello," Anton spoke up as the women approached. "How are you today?"

Mentally reminding herself that she had to be polite as part of the town's committee, Martha nodded politely, "I am well, Mister Karidian," she replied nervously. "I am just showing a visitor around."

Before Anton could reply, Spock and the rest of the second away team approached the group, "I'm actually wondering if I could talk to you in private, Mister Karidian," Marla spoke up nervously, determined to show Spock and the others she was competent. "I am a historian and I was wondering if we could discuss the history of your theatre troupe. It seems like it has a fascinating history."

Anton chuckled, "Since the performance is not until this afternoon, I must insist that you eat lunch with my daughter and I," he replied, intending to keep these Starfleet officers from reporting him. "We are staying at a residence that is not far from the theatre and we would very much enjoy the company."

"That would be acceptable," Spock replied tonelessly. "We would be honored to join you two."

Anton nodded and gestured down the path, "Mrs. Leighton, would you join us?" he asked softly.

Suddenly feeling very uneasy, Martha feigned a cough, "I'm actually not feeling very well just now," she replied in an apologetic voice. "I think I'd better go home and perhaps take some medicine."

Before Anton could reply, Martha took off walking back towards her house and Lenore's eyes narrowed because she was immediately suspicious. Without anyone noticing, she silently removed a device from her pocket, activated it, and set it on the ground. Within seconds, a misty vapor seeped out of it.

Recognizing the gas as anesthesia gas, Anton quickly covered his mouth and watched in shock as Spock, Leonard, Scotty, Giotto, Hikaru, Pavel, and Marla all fell to the ground while Lenore covered her mouth with her sleeve. Nobody even saw this, as the gas had completely enveloped the entire group.

* * *

The Bridge was quiet as Joanna came off the turbolift with her stylus in hand and saw that Nyota was sitting in the command chair while Stiles sat at Navigation, Hendorff sat at Security, Charlie Evans sat at Engineering working on a test program, Hawkins sat at Communications and Ops, and Helm sat empty and at autopilot in orbit of Planet Q as HIkaru had been reluctant to let anyone use his station.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Joanna asked softly as she walked to the chair. "Do you have a minute?"

Nyota nodded and looked expectantly at Joanna, "My current assignment requires me to look at and do a report on the medical station on the Bridge," Joanna explained, cautiously holding out the stylus with a trembling hand. "Would you mind if I did that even though my father's not around, Lieutenant?"

"Where's Doctor M'Benga?" Nyota asked in a worried voice. "Why didn't he come with you?"

Joanna sighed, "Doctor M'Benga was working on the bed where my dad's going to have his radiation treatment later today," she replied calmly. "He said that I could just come up here by myself."

"If Doctor M'Benga gave you permission, go ahead," Nyota replied calmly. "If you have questions…"

Joanna nodded and silently walked over to the Medical station, but the expression on Joanna's face made Nyota wonder if something was troubling the young girl. Sighing, Nyota stood up and silently walked over to the Medical station; she wanted to be of help to Joanna since Arianne was away.

"Joanna, is something wrong?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "If there is, perhaps I can help."

Joanna was quiet for a moment and sighed, "I wish you would stop ostracizing Lieutenant McGivers and her son and also stop telling others to do the same," she replied coldly, her eyes not leaving her stylus or the console as she spoke. "They may be a little different, but I'm a little different, my little brothers are a little different, my mother is a little different, and so is Charlie Evans. What makes them any less valuable than anyone else on board the Enterprise? Everyone is valuable to the ship in their own way."

"Excuse me?" Nyota asked in a shocked voice. "Just who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

Joanna sighed, "Actually, you came over to talk to me when I'm very busy trying to work," she replied in a calmer voice, keeping her eyes focused as she finished up her work. "I actually just finished."

"I don't know why you feel you can talk to me this way since I'm a Starfleet Lieutenant and you're not even an officer yet, Joanna," Nyota replied in an upset voice. "It's very disrespectful to act like this."

Joanna scoffed, "It's disrespectful for a Starfleet Lieutenant to treat a fellow officer and her child like they are less than people," she replied, giving Nyota a glare as she walked towards the turbolift. "I saw plenty of that on Romulus and I never thought I'd see that sort of heartless prejudice on Enterprise."

The Bridge went silent and Stiles, Hendorff, Charlie Evans, and Hawkins all stared at Joanna, deeply shocked that she would talk to Nyota like that. Joanna, however, silently walked into the turbolift.

Shocked speechless about what just happened, Nyota returned to the command chair and sat down.

* * *

Breathless from running home after she was out of Anton Karidian's sight, Martha entered the living room, "Captain Kirk, I believe some of your crew are in danger," she explained in an anxious voice as she gazed at Jim, Arianne, and Riley. "I was walking Lieutenant McGivers to the theatre and Anton Karidian and his daughter showed up about the same time that others did. He invited them to a private lunch."

"Others?" Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Did any of these others identify themselves by name?"

Martha nodded, "One of them, a Vulcan, said his name was Spock," she replied in an anxious voice, her hands trembling uncontrollably. "I've just got a bad feeling that your friends are in danger, Captain."

Frowning, Jim pulled his communicator out of his pocket and opened it, "Captain Kirk to Away Team Two," he said in a concerned voice, wondering if Martha was right. "Away Team Two, do you copy?"

Silence was the only reply Jim received and frowning, he returned his communicator to his pocket, "I think Anton Karidian or his daughter, Lenore, know you are from Starfleet," Dr. Leighton spoke up in a concerned voice. "Only the real Kodos would be paranoid about encountering visitors from Starfleet."

"Do you think Anton would hurt anyone on the other away team?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, very worried about Leonard. "Doctor McCoy is currently undergoing cancer treatment and he…"

Dr. Leighton sighed as he stood up, "I'm sure that Kodos will want to know who your friends are and why they are there," he replied in a somber voice. "Captain, I think it's time you contact your ship."

Silently hoping that the other away team would be all right, Jim pulled his communicator out.

* * *

**_Please read and leave reviews!_ **


	25. Silencing Cries of the Buried

"Joanna, thank you for coming so quickly," Yeoman Rand said in a concerned voice as Joanna entered the schoolroom and saw Yeoman Rand standing by the desk while Charlie sat in her large chair.

Joanna nodded and sighed; she had been heading back to Sickbay to submit her assignment when Yeoman Rand had contacted her and asked her to come to the school room to see Charlie. Of course, Joanna had immediately come to the school room and was now deeply worried about what happened.

"What exactly happened?" Joanna asked softly, gazing down at Charlie. "Are you okay?"

Charlie shook his head, but didn't look up from the floor or speak, "We were watching a video and it got to a part where there was a lot of noise," Yeoman Rand explained. "Charlie suddenly started crying and panicking, so I brought him here and left the other children to watch the video. I don't know what…"

"I don't like crowded places or lots of noises at one time," Charlie mumbled, not looking up.

Yeoman Rand looked confused, but Joanna nodded patiently, "The movie was funny and the room got really noisy," Charlie replied, gazing up at Joanna sadly. "Are Mommy and Papa back yet?"

"Not yet," Joanna replied gently. "Are you going to be okay at school for a while longer?"

Charlie was quiet for several seconds and shrugged, "I just don't like lots of noises," he replied.

Joanna smiled and gave Charlie a hug, "Charlie, I know school is hard, but could you try your best to stay at school til the end of the day?" she asked gently. "Mommy and Daddy should be back by then."

"I'll try," Charlie whispered even though he had a pouty look on his face. "Love you, Joanna."

Joanna nodded and smiled before leaving the schoolroom and returning to Sickbay, which was on the same floor. She was surprised to see that Dr. M'Benga was up and preparing Sickbay with the nurses instead of preparing the special bed for her father's treatment or taking advantage of the quiet time.

"Joanna, I just got some very bad news from the Bridge," Dr. M'Benga stated softly as he saw her come in. "Lieutenant Uhura was told by the Captain that your father and several others are missing."

Joanna's eyes widened in shock, "What?" she asked in a shocked voice. "How is that possible?"

* * *

Feeling as if he had just been run over by a shuttle, Pavel opened his eyes and found that he was lying on a cold floor that felt like it was made of rock or cement. Groaning, he slowly sat up and was shocked to see Scotty, Leonard, and Hikaru unconscious on the floor nearby while Giotto lay several feet away.

"Doctor MeeCoy!" Pavel gasped, knowing that whatever had knocked them all unconscious could have hurt Leonard's already frail health as he hurried over to the unconscious Leonard. "Doctor MeeCoy!"

As Pavel gently shook Leonard in hopes that it would wake him, Scotty slowly regained consciousness, "Lad, what are ye doing?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Where exactly are we, anyway?"

"Zat voman, Lenore, made us unconscious vith zat gas," Pavel hissed. "Ze doctor vill not vake up."

Scotty frowned and checked Leonard's breathing while Pavel noticed that Hikaru and Giotto were waking up, "Where are Commander Spock and Lieutenant McGivers?" Giotto quickly asked.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied anxiously as he looked around the room and realized that there were a few chairs and an old looking mattress just behind where Pavel had laid. "There's some furniture."

Pavel frowned, "Someone help me mowe Doctor MeeCoy to vhere he vill be more comfortable," he said in an anxious voice as he slowly stood up. "Hees breathing eez slow and he might be seeck."

"I can get up on my own," Leonard mumbled groggily as he slowly sat up, his entire body trembling with weakness and nausea caused by the anesthesia gas. "What happened and what hole are we in?"

Pavel gently put an arm on Leonard's shoulder, "Zat voman named Lenore actiwated some gas zat knocked us all out and Kommander Spock and Lieutenant McGiwers are meesing," he explained in a concerned voice, frowning when Leonard suddenly closed his eyes. "Are you going to be seeck?"

"Headache," Leonard replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's an unfortunate side-effect."

Pavel nodded and Leonard sighed, "Zere eez a bed nearby," he said softly. "You should rest."

Realizing that Leonard needed rest before he could be any help to their getting out of their makeshift dungeon, Scotty got up and walked over to Leonard and Pavel, "Here lad, I'll help you get Doctor McCoy over tae that mattress so he can rest a bit," Scotty offered in a gentle voice. "Doctor, ye need tae rest."

Even though Leonard wanted to get out of the situation and be back on board in his own bed, he allowed Pavel and Scotty to help him up and over to the mattress, "Geeve me your phaser," Pavel said in an unusually commanding voice. "Eeef that vitch comes down here, I vill protect ze doctor from her."

Scotty's eyes widened, but he gave his phaser to Pavel and watched as Pavel took his own phaser off his belt and slipped it into Leonard's hand, "He deed not bring one," Pavel explained softly, watching Leonard as he laid back and closed his eyes. "Nobody was expecting to hawe to launch a rescue."

"I'll take Sulu with me tae try and find a way out," Scotty replied worriedly. "Giotto should stay here."

Pavel nodded, his eyes on Leonard's slow breathing as the older man slept, "Vhen Doctor MeeCoy vakes up, ve vill look for you," he replied in a concerned voice. "I am not yet done my security training."

Giotto moved closer to the bed as Scotty and Hikaru began to walk off, "Go vith zem seence zere are two phasers here," Pavel whispered anxiously. "I hawe had enough training to serwe as a guard."

Giotto looked reluctant, but moved to a point in the room where he could keep an eye on everything.

* * *

Nausea shot through Spock as he opened his eyes and saw that he was on a carpeted floor with everything but his phaser intact. He slowly sat up and saw that the room was decorated with high class furniture similar to that of a Terran visiting room and also saw Marla unconscious on the padded couch.

Swallowing hard, Spock pulled himself up off the floor and slowly walked over to the couch, "Lieutenant McGivers?" he asked in a quiet, but clear voice, his eyebrow raising as Marla suddenly began to twitch.

"C-Commander Spock," Marla whispered anxiously as she opened her eyes and saw Spock standing above her looking as concerned as a Vulcan could. "What happened? Why am I feeling so dizzy?"

Spock said nothing as he helped Marla sit up, "Apparently, Anton Karidian's daughter somehow delivered a dose of anesthetic gas to the away team and separated us when we were all us unconscious," he replied tonelessly, sitting down beside her. "I do not know as to why."

"The why is simple," a voice suddenly spoke from nearby. "Why are you really here?"

Spock looked up just in time to see Anton Karidian come into the room wearing what looked like a very grandiose costume, "I've heard things on the subspace chatter about the Enterprise, but I never thought we'd cross paths," Anton said in a grand voice. "Now, Commander Spock, why are you and your historian, Lieutenant McGivers, really here? I highly doubt you want to see a theatrical production."

"Where are the rest of our group?" Marla asked in an anxious voice. "Why are we separated?"

Anton chuckled, "I understand you wish to ask me questions, Lieutenant, and Commander Spock is apparently hiding some sort of terrific secret," he replied calmly. "I thought we could talk better this way without too many people around to interrupt. If you prefer, however, I can see that you remain here."

"All you want is a discussion?" Marla asked in an anxious voice. "Why all the secrecy, Mister Karidian?"

Anton chuckled, "My dear, I am wanted by Starfleet and I will do anything to stay out of their clutches," he replied in a colder voice, frowning as Spock stood and helped Marla up. "What are you doing?"

"Standing up to face you," Spock replied tonelessly. "You have the advantage here, Mister Karidian."

His eyes narrowing suspiciously, Anton glared at Spock and quickly pulled out the phaser that he had taken from the Vulcan earlier, "Especially with your weapon in my possession," he replied coldly, pointing the phaser at Marla and Spock. "Now, shall we have a discussion like civilized beings?"

"I do not believe you have proven your trustworthiness to engage in a conversation with Lieutenant McGivers," Spock replied in a slightly cold voice. "I recommend you release us immediately."

Anton laughed, "You and your friends will not escape here so that you can go running to your precious Starfleet and tell them I am alive," he replied in an amused voice, frowning as Spock blocked Marla.

It happened so quickly; Anton lunged at Spock and Spock lunged forward in defense, sending both of them to the floor and leaving Marla upright. Anton raised the phaser to shoot at Spock, but Spock kicked it out of his hand, sending it flying at the wall. Howling in pain, Anton kicked Spock sharply in the gut.

"You broke my hand, you stupid Vulcan!" Anton howled as Spock lay there, stunned by the blow.

Anxious to help, Marla anxiously ran over to Anton and tried to get him away from Spock, but Anton grabbed her and used her to get to his feet. His weight caused her knees to buckle, but Marla never had a chance to protest because Anton thrust her to the floor before moving away from both of them.

"Lenore will find your other friends soon enough," Anton hissed. "Now, I must prepare for the show."

As Anton left the room, Spock managed to get to his feet, "Lieutenant McGivers, are you unharmed?" he asked in a toneless voice as he approached her. "If you are, we should find a way to contact the Captain.

Even though Marla was hurting from hitting the floor, she nodded and slowly got to her feet, "Perhaps if we go the same way Mister Karidian has gone, we will be able to find the others," Spock spoke tonelessly, gazing towards the doorway. "We have to accomplish this mission however we are able."

* * *

Still deeply concerned for the rest of his team, Jim had been trying to contact the Enterprise from Dr. Leighton's house, but had not been able to reach anyone. While he had been doing so, Arianne had pulled Dr. Leighton aside and used her role as a Starfleet counselor to get his version of events.

"So, you're basically saying that Anton Karidian knew you were here and came under the premise of performing his play when, in fact, he wanted to silence you?" Arianne asked softly, sighing heavily as she sat in a chair across from where Dr. Leighton sat in an easy chair, silently drinking a large mug of tea.

Dr. Leighton nodded, "My wife is part of the greeting committee and I often accompany her when we receive visitors, as I view it as a cultural experience," he replied calmly just as Riley came into the room and lingered near the doorway. "He looked very different, but there was no mistaking his piercing gaze and it was then that I knew he was here to silence me, so I was relieved when the Enterprise came."

"I saw Kodos's picture on a program back when we were on the First Federation Homeworld and I told my superiors," Riley spoke up softly. "Commander McCoy, the Captain can't reach anyone on the ship."

Arianne sighed, but nodded calmly, "I wouldn't go searching for your friends right now, Arianne," Dr. Leighton spoke in a concerned voice. "Kodos must know you're here and is probably looking for you."

"I'll just keep trying the Enterprise," Jim said with a sigh as he came back into the living room and saw Arianne, Riley, and Dr. Leighton were there. "Tommy, Martha is insisting we stay here for a while."

Dr. Leighton nodded, "Jim, it's dangerous to be out there," he replied gently. "I do care, you know."

Before Jim could reply, the door chime rang, "Lenore," Dr. Leighton replied softly. "I'm sure of it."

"Captain, you, Commander McCoy, and Lieutenant Riley can take the underground passage and it will lead you to the town square," Martha said in an anxious voice as she hurried into the living room.

Jim frowned as Dr. Leighton stood up, "I'll show you where the passageway is," he replied calmly as he walked over to the rug and kicked it aside, revealing a trapdoor. "When Martha and I first came here, we built this in case my past ever came back to haunt me. It's a way to escape without any issues. Martha will show you how to navigate the passages safely so that you can reach the town square."

"What about you, Tommy?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, very worried for his dear friend.

Dr. Leighton sighed calmly, "JT, you saved my and Kev's life years ago and I want you to let me return the favor now," he replied in a calm voice. "If I don't make it, I want you to finish off Kodos for good."

A lump in his throat, Jim nodded and fought back tears as Dr. Leighton slid the trapdoor open, "You seem to be living an awesome life from what you've told me, JT," Dr. Leighton commented softly, sighing as Jim helped Riley and Arianne through the trapdoor. "Make the most of it, okay?"

Unable to hold the tears back, Jim watched as Martha climbed through the trapdoor before he climbed in, "Make the most of every day, JT," Dr. Leighton's voice spoke as the trapdoor was pulled shut.

The chime sounded again and sighing deeply, Dr. Leighton went to face what could be his death.

* * *

Dr. M'Benga looked up from his paperwork just in time to see Nyota being escorted into Sickbay by a concerned looking Hendorff, "What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he stood up and walked out of the Medical office. "Lieutenant Uhura, I thought you were in command while the away team…?"

"Commanding officers aren't supposed to throw up on the Bridge," Hendorff quickly replied.

Nyota scowled, "I didn't eat much this morning because I was too busy getting Saavik and Amanda ready for school while Spock prepared for the away mission," she replied anxiously. "I'm just hungry."

Dr. M'Benga silently removed his medical tricorder from his pocket and silently scanned Nyota from head to toe, concerned as to why she was leaning on Hendorff for support, "Lieutenant, you're pregnant," he said in a gentle, but concerned voice. "Why don't you let me do a better scan?"

Wondering if Dr. M'Benga was just messing with her, Nyota allowed Hendorff to lead her into the patient bay and as she laid down on a biobed, she caught sight of Joanna sitting at one of the medical computers, silently doing what she assumed was homework, "Joanna?" Dr. M'Benga called out calmly.

Almost immediately, Joanna saved her work, got up, and came over to the biobed, "Joanna, would you please start a dripline of nutrients that are compatible with a half-Vulcan, half-Human fetus?" Dr. M'Benga asked calmly. "The appropriate dripboxes should be on the second shelf in the drug cabinet."

Joanna's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded and quickly got the right dripbox from the cupboard and hooked it up while Dr. M'Benga initiated a scan, "After Amanda was born, Spock and I were told that having another child would be difficult if not impossible," Nyota explained in an anxious voice.

"Well, you're about 10 weeks pregnant according to the scan," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "You seem to have hormonal imbalances because of it, but I'm going to give you some things to stabilize those."

Nyota nodded and sighed, "I left Stiles in charge, but I don't think I'm getting back to the command chair anytime soon," she replied softly. "Could someone please contact the Bridge and let him know?"

"I can do it," Dr. M'Benga replied reassuringly. "Joanna, could you stay with Lieutenant Uhura?"

Joanna nodded and Dr. M'Benga smiled before walking off, "I'm sorry for my anger towards you, Joanna," Nyota replied softly, still overwhelmed at her pregnancy. "I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," Joanna replied calmly, smiling at her. "Do you want a blanket?"

Nyota nodded and sighed as Joanna covered her with a blanket, "How do you have such patience and understanding after being a prisoner of the Romulans for so long?" she asked in an anxious voice.

"Patience and understanding for my circumstances is what helped me to survive," Joanna replied softly as she stepped back to examine her work. "Rest now, all right? If you need anything, I'll be nearby."

As Joanna returned to her computer station, Nyota stared at the ceiling in both disbelief and wonder.

* * *

Leonard's eyes snapped open and he was disoriented at first, but quickly remembered that he was in a basement with no hope of escaping. Groaning, he slowly sat up and was surprised to see Pavel sitting on the edge of the mattress with a phaser in his hand and a determined expression on his face.

"Doktor MeeCoy, how are you feeling?" Pavel asked softly, turning to look directly at Leonard.

Leonard sighed, "Rested," he replied groggily. "Pavel, where did Giotto, Scotty, and Sulu get to?"

Before Pavel could reply, the ceiling suddenly opened up and a body fell down on to the cold cement floor as if it were little more than a sack of flour, "Nyet!" Pavel yelled anxiously, quickly setting his phaser to kill as he ran over to the body and peered up towards the hole. "Who eez up zere?"

There was a dark cackle and a moment later, Lenore climbed down the hole with blood all over her clothes, a knife in her hand, and a manic expression on her face, "You want to see me finish off this Tarsus trash, do you?" she asked in an anxious voice as she jumped down to the floor below.

Fortunately for Dr. Leighton, Pavel quickly knocked Lenore off her feet and Leonard took the opportunity to check the body, "Starfleet?" Dr. Leighton whispered softly, peering at Leonard.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Lenore screamed anxiously as she tried to fight Pavel off. "HOW CAN THAT BE?!"

Pavel quickly reached for Lenore's knife, but Lenore was faster and quickly sliced Pavel's forearm open, causing the young Ensign to howl in agony. Suddenly, there were footsteps and Scotty, Giotto, and Sulu came running from the other end of the basement. Lenore used the opportunity to raise the knife again, but Pavel grabbed her arm and shoved her away, determined to protect Leonard and the body.

"Chekov!" Giotto shouted anxiously, rushing over to block Pavel from anymore attacks.

Breathing heavily from the fact that he could have been killed, Pavel gripped his bleeding arm and watched as Giotto advanced on Lenore, "Come lad, let's look at that wound," Scotty said softly.

Without warning, Lenore lunged at Giotto and quickly had him in a headlock with the knife at his throat, "Try anything and I'll slit this idiot's throat," she hissed anxiously. "Now, where are the others?"

A flashback suddenly overtook Pavel and he saw himself lying helpless on the table within the station on Delta Vega, too weak to move while Khan murdered Phlox in cold blood. He could feel the phaser in his hands and now, it would be Giotto who died if nothing was done. Rage filled the core of his very soul.

" _You know you want to kill him, Pavel Chekov,"_ Pavel suddenly heard Khan taunt in his anxious mind.

Still angry that he had done nothing to save Phlox from being murdered at Khan's hands, Pavel raised the phaser and was careful to aim it to where it wouldn't hit Giotto. Swallowing hard, he began to fire.

* * *

Dust immediately hit Jim in the face as he pushed open the trapdoor in the middle of Planet Q's town square and he coughed, "Dust allergies," he grunted. "Martha, are we at the town square?"

"Yes, I believe so," Martha replied anxiously. "Captain, how can we check on Thomas?"

Jim said nothing as he helped Arianne, Martha, and Riley out of the hole before climbing out and staring up at the sky to try and clear his eyes through blinking, "I'll go back by your house," he replied, very worried that his old friend had gotten himself killed. "Commander, protect Riley and Mrs. Leighton."

"Yes, Captain," Arianne replied anxiously even though she wanted to follow Jim back to the house.

As Jim was about to walk off in the direction of Leighton's house, however, there was an anxious yell and sobbing from inside the tunnel, "…I deed not mean to do eet!" Pavel's voice came out in a sob.

Alarmed, Jim turned around just in time to see Arianne, Riley, and an anxious Martha help Scotty and Sulu climb up out of the tunnel, "Doctor Leighton's hurt and Pavel's covered in blood," Hikaru explained anxiously as he gazed over at Jim. "We had a rather violent encounter with Lenore Karidian…"

"And Chekov's covered in her blood?" Jim asked worriedly, suddenly piecing everything together.

An anxious sob erupted from the tunnel, "Pavel, up you go," Jim heard Leonard say calmly.

Arianne gasped as a trembling Pavel emerged from the tunnel with blood all over himself and tears streaming down his face as he held a phaser in his shaking hand. Shortly thereafter, Giotto and Leonard climbed out of the tunnel with a very shaken looking, but alive Dr. Leighton leaning heavily on them.

"Thomas!" Martha exclaimed in an anxious voice amidst Pavel's sobbing. "What happened?"

Before anyone could speak, Pavel threw up on Giotto's boots, "Pavel, calm down!" Leonard said in an anxious voice, immediately turning his attention to the young Ensign. "Jim, Spock and Lieutenant McGivers are still missing, but I need to get Chekov and Dr. Leighton on board and into Sickbay."

"Riley, Giotto, Commander McCoy, you're with me," Jim replied anxiously. "Bones, call the ship."

Arianne nodded, "It's about time for the production, Captain, so maybe we should go to the theatre as if we were going to watch the play?" she suggested anxiously. "Kodos, Spock, and Marla may be there."

"Doctor McCoy to Enterprise!" Leonard shouted into his communicator. "Kyle, I need you to beam Dr. Leighton, Mrs. Leighton, Ensign Chekov, and I back immediately. Have a med team waiting for us!"

Jim sighed as the small group dematerialized, "Let's go do what we have to do," he stated firmly.

* * *

Bright lights nearly blinded Spock and Marla as they followed an armed Anton Karidian into a small area that was just off the stage, "I hope you don't mind being part of the production," he said in a grandiose voice. "You see, I will kill you both on stage and the audience will merely think it part of the play."

"Your behavior is illogical, Governor Kodos," Spock replied tonelessly. "You are obviously insane."

Anton chuckled, "You deserve a gold star, Commander Spock," he replied coldly. "You see, Starfleet will not rest until they have either found me or my body. The pain of Tarsus IV is too great to be ignored."

"I have familiarized myself with the situation and you are rightly deserving of whatever penalty is delivered to you," Spock replied tonelessly, unaware that Marla had slipped further into the curtains to try and find some way to get out of this situation. "Your actions were nothing short of evil."

Anton chuckled and frowned as the curtains suddenly opened, revealing several townspeople from the settlement in their seats, "Now, Commander Spock, I'm sure we can settle this logically," he replied in a grandiose voice as he gestured out towards the people. "See the many who have come to see me?"

"Our orders are clear, Kodos," Jim's voice suddenly echoed out from the darkness. "Will you stand down and surrender yourself into custody or will I have to use the authority I have to kill a mass murderer?"

The audience gasped and Anton chuckled as Jim came out of the shadows with Arianne, Riley, and Giotto behind him and a phaser in his hand, "Ah, James Tiberius Kirk," Anton said in an awed, almost amused voice. "I can't believe you, a scrawny brat, survived and became a Starfleet Captain."

"Kodos The Executioner, by order of Starfleet, you are under arrest," Jim said in a commanding voice, a scowl appearing on his face as he set his phaser to Stun. "You are ordered to surrender yourself."

For a moment, Kodos looked amused and raised his knife to throw at Jim, but Jim was quicker and with a single shot from his phaser, Kodos was on the ground, "James, dear James," Kodos hissed as Jim approached him with the phaser still aimed. "Do you really want my blood on your hands, James?"

"I want you to answer for the massacre you were responsible for," Jim replied coldly, glaring at him.

Kodos's eyes narrowed and Spock noticed that his leg was in a position to pull Jim to the floor, "It would be illogical for you to attempt to injure the Captain, Governor," Spock stated as he hurried over and locked his legs between Kodos's leg to keep it from moving. "What are your orders, Captain?"

"Kodos, it isn't in my heart to kill you," Jim replied calmly. "Not when you've already killed so many."

Kodos relaxed briefly as he lay there and suddenly began to chuckle, "If you don't kill me, my Lenore will find you and the rest of the Tarsus survivors," he replied menacingly. "She'll help me bury my past."

"Lenore is dead," Jim replied softly, a look of sadness crossing his face. "I'm not sure how."

Kodos's eyes widened and he was silent for a moment before his eyes went wide with shock, he reached up and, with a shaking hand, he knocked Spock off of him, "Lenore, dead?" he asked anxiously as he advanced on Jim. "You Federation scum killed my daughter and you won't even admit it to me!"

Giotto quickly got between Jim and Kodos, but Kodos knocked him aside with a howl of rage escaping his lips as he did so, "You will die here and now, James Tiberius Kirk!" Kodos roared as he reached for Jim's neck, intending to strangle the life out of him. "Your blood will join the many who died…"

A phaser suddenly fired and Kodos suddenly topped to the ground fully conscious, revealing that Arianne was the one who had fired, "It was set to stun," she explained softly. "Your orders, sir."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently set his phaser to kill and pointed it at Kodos, "I am going to give you one last chance to surrender, Kodos," he said commandingly. "Please don't take this any farther."

Kodos snarled and spit at Jim, "You'll never be more than a worthless, scrawny brat!" he screamed.

Anxiety filled Jim's heart and he flinched as Kodos spit at him, "Do it, you worthless coward!" Kodos screamed, well aware that the audience thought that this was part of the production. "DO IT!"

"Giotto, Spock, take Kodos into custody," Jim replied commandingly, unwilling to shed blood.

As Jim turned away, Kodos advanced on Jim and pulled a sword off his belt with the intent of stabbing Jim in a dramatic fashion, but Jim quickly fired the phaser at Kodos, striking him in the chest.

"In death, my name will always be remembered," Kodos gasped as he crumpled to the stage with the sword still in hand, well aware he didn't have long to live. "You have defeated me, Captain Kirk."

Applause and gasps filled the theatre, but Jim silently left through the backdoor and found himself staring up at the sky for what seemed like an eternity with the weight of what he had just done on his heart, "Captain, I do believe we have completed our mission," Spock stated tonelessly from behind.

"Help collect Kodos's body and any footage of what took place and let's return to the Enterprise as quickly as possible," Jim replied somberly, suddenly feeling liberated. "Our mission is complete."

* * *

The evening was quiet and as such, Jim had decided to wander down to Sickbay to check on Pavel and also on Leonard, as the weekly radiation treatment should have been completed. Lorian was perfectly content with supervising George for the short period of time and Jim was happy to allow him to.

As Jim entered Sickbay, however, he was surprised to see a curtain drawn around one of the beds while Joanna silently sat beside the bed where Pavel laid unconscious with bandages around his injured forearm, a dripline in the other, and clean pajamas covering Pavel's body as he continued to rest.

"Jim, I'm assuming you want a report on things?" Leonard asked groggily as he came out of his office in his medical uniform with a tired expression on his face and a PADD in his hand. "Here's a copy for you."

Jim nodded and took the PADD, "What exactly happened down there, Bones?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what was going through Pavel's mind, but he shot Lenore Karidian after she stabbed him in the forearm," Leonard replied somberly. "After she went down, he suddenly got hysterical and tried to save her even though his phaser was set to kill. Giotto's also wanting to talk to Pavel very soon."

Jim frowned and gave Leonard a confused look, "I sedated Pavel so that he could be calm when you and Giotto decided to talk to him," Leonard explained tiredly. "After I sedated him, M'Benga kept an eye on things while I did my treatment and then I sent him off to get supper, but he'll be back in a little bit."

"And what about you and Joanna, Bones?" Jim asked softly. "Have either of you eaten or rested?"

Leonard sighed, "I don't usually have an appetite for about 12 hours after the treatment, but I did get some juice from the replicator in my office," he replied tiredly. "Joanna, well; she cares about Chekov."

"Captain Kirk, Daddy, Pavel's waking up," Joanna suddenly called out in a concerned voice.

Leonard and Jim hurried over to the biobed just as Pavel's eyes fluttered open, "Joanna," Pavel whispered in a tired voice, his gaze focused on the beauty before him. "You came for me."

"Pavel, how are you feeling?" Jim asked softly, knowing now wasn't the time to bring up Lenore.

Pavel sighed sleepily, "Keptin, I had to keel Lenore because she vas wiolent," he replied in a tired voice, sighing sleepily as Joanna gently stroked his hand. "I could not sawe Phlox, but I could sawe ozzers."

"We'll talk about that later, Ensign," Jim replied calmly. "How's your arm doing?"

Groaning, Pavel slowly sat up, "I vant to go back to my quarters," he replied softly. "I am wery tired."

"Let's get some food into you first and then we'll see," Leonard replied in an official voice, all his tiredness forgotten. "Joanna, it's about time you hung it up for the day and went to dinner."

Joanna nodded and smiled as she stood up and left Sickbay, "Am I going to face charges for keeling Lenore?" Pavel asked softly, gazing up at Jim intently. "I vill take responsibly for vat I hawe done."

"I don't believe so, but Starfleet will probably want to talk to you about what happened and they'll probably want to talk to everyone else who was with you," Jim replied calmly, seeing that Pavel was determined to not let the issue drop. "I also want you to talk to Giotto and Counselor McCoy."

Pavel nodded and sighed tiredly, "Ze doctor should be resting too," he replied in a tired voice.

Leonard nodded and was about to ask Jim to keep Pavel company til M'Benga returned when he noticed that Jim had silently left Sickbay when nobody was looking, "Ze keptin eez sad about sometheeng," Pavel commented softly, having noticed sadness in Jim's eyes. "Vat happened to him down zere?"

Before Leonard could reply, the curtain was opened and Spock stepped away from the bed where Nyota slept soundly, "I will return to collect Nyota in the morning, Doctor," Spock stated, gazing at Leonard.

"Why is Lieutenant Uhura in Sickbay, Spock?" Jim asked in a confused voice. "Stiles was on the Bridge."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "My Nyota is pregnant, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "It is logical that she remain under observation overnight due to the circumstances. As I said, I will return in the morning."

As Spock left, Pavel sighed tiredly and Leonard knew that he needed to get some food and drink into the overexhausted young Ensign while he could, "Jim, I promise that I'll go back to my quarters when M'Benga gets back from dinner," Leonard commented tiredly. "You should really get back to your boys."

"And I have to see if President Pike got my message," Jim replied softly as he left Sickbay.

* * *

Joanna sighed as she walked into the Mess Hall and saw Arianne, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Scotty, and Charlie Evans all gathered at a table with a spot for her, "Hello there, Jo," Arianne said in a warm voice as Joanna approached the table. "Did you have a good day working in Sickbay on your modules?"

"I stayed a little later to visit Pavel since he woke up while I was there," Joanna replied softly as she sat down and gazed at her mother. "He said that some lady named Lenore tried to hurt him on…"

Arianne nodded and Scotty cringed, "Why is Uncle Pavel in Sickbay, Mommy?" Charlie asked softly.

"Uncle Pavel hurt his arm during the mission and your papa wants to keep an eye on him overnight," Arianne replied calmly, not wanting to share about Pavel's emotional breakdown on Planet Q.

Charlie Evans sighed and pushed his plate away even though he had only eaten half the food, "I'm not hungry anymore, Mister Scott," he announced softly. "Could I try and eat something a little later?"

"Of course, lad," Scotty replied calmly. "Commander, will you help me take his plate and things?"

Arianne nodded and, getting up, she followed Scotty over to the replicator, "The lad may need to see ye at some point," Scotty commented softly as he disposed of Charlie's items in the recycler. "He's been doing a lot of journaling about his time on that cargo ship and I think he's met Khan at some point, but he can't explain how or why. I try to reassure him that he's accepted here, but he's very scared."

"I'll schedule him in as quickly as possible," Arianne replied softly, well aware that Zachary had the same fears about Khan and being different even though he was so young. "Thank you for telling me, Scotty."

Scotty nodded and they both returned to the table in silence and just in time to see Charlie Evans showing off some of his math talents on a PADD while Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Joanna watched in awe. By the look in Zachary's eyes, Arianne knew that he was understanding everything going on and she couldn't help but feel slightly fearful; would Khan someday return and demand to take Zachary?

"The Montego's missing?" Jim repeated, his eyes wide with concern as he stared back at President pike and Admiral Marcus, both of whom were on a divided communications screen. "Are you sure?"

Jim shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for an answer; he had come back to his quarters to find Lorian and George preparing for bed and a message from President Pike. Expecting to have a discussion about what took place on the away mission, Jim was surprised when President Pike had only confirmed that he had received the message before adding Admiral Marcus to their conversation. It was then that he had heard the news.

Admiral Marcus sighed wearily, but said nothing, "Seeing as Admiral Marcus oversees keeping track of all the vessels on active duty in this quadrant, Captain Kirk, I'd say it's a fact," President Pike replied in a commanding voice, his expression grim. "The Montego radioed Starbase 14 approximately four days ago with the intent of coming to the starbase for a bit of shoreleave before returning to their patrol zone."

"Romulans have cloaked ships, don't they?" Jim asked, suddenly recalling his experience with Romulans.

President Pike nodded, "As do Klingons," he replied solemnly. "If they are responsible for the Montego's disappearance, however, they have violated the treaty to not cross into Federation space. Anyway, Captain Kirk, I want the Enterprise to report to Starbase 14 and get the Montego's last known coordinates from the station manager, Commander Keeler, who is there with his daughter, and report back before you go to the coordinates. I don't want you engaging with the Klingons or Romulans."

"Because Spock will be put at risk?" Jim replied in a concerned voice. "I won't let that happen."

It was then that Admiral Marcus cleared his throat, "Captain Kirk, may I ask you something that Anthony begged me to ask?" he asked softly, sighing as Jim nodded. "Have you found any trace of Carol yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Admiral Marcus," Jim replied somberly. "We haven't heard anything about her."

Admiral Marcus sighed and nodded, "I thought not," he replied softly. "Anyway, once the Sea of Tranquility is done her patrol route in the Laurentian System, she'll be taking over the assignment that the Montego was doing when it disappeared. Maybe they'll be able to find something…anything."

Swallowing hard, Admiral Marcus deactivated his screen, "Don't take it personal, Jim," President Pike explained gently. "Everything that's happened recently has put Starfleet on high alert and it's hard on everyone. Anyway, send me a message when you make contact with Commander Keeler, all right?"

Jim nodded and as the screen went black, he heard soft footsteps, "Daddy?" George asked softly.

Grateful that he had both Lorian and George with him on the Enterprise, Jim turned his chair around and was surprised when both Lorian and George climbed into his lap. Jim was truly grateful for both his sons. He hadn't had a chance to talk with Lieutenant McGivers about her performance because she had immediately retreated to her quarters to be with her son, but that would happen. What everyone needed that evening was quiet.

* * *

**_Please read and leave reviews!_ **


	26. Revisit Past, Plan Future - June 2266

_**June 2266** _

_**Ten Days Later** _

_**Starbase 14 – Alpha Quadrant** _

"Edith?"

Even though Edith Keeler, a young woman who was in the process of applying to attend the Academy as a mature student after growing up in space, heard her father's voice, she continued to work away at the application.

Footsteps came into the room and Dallin Keeler, a Commander who had served in Starfleet for many years and had adopted Edith many years ago after finding her marooned on a desolate planet, entered the room wearing a dress uniform and smiled at seeing Edith on the computer, "Still working on your application, are you?" he asked pleasantly. "Will you have it ready for when the Enterprise comes?"

"Yes, Father," Edith replied calmly, gently brushing her dark hair back as she turned to look at him.

Commander Keeler smiled, "I'm surprised you don't resent me after having to live here on the station with your old man for a very long time," he replied gently. "If you get accepted, I'll miss you greatly, but I know you're wanting to explore. I'm so grateful that I found you before it was too late."

Tears filled Edith's eyes as she got up and embraced her father, "Even though I was only little when those strange scientists tried to take me to Earth, I can remember them being very cruel before they decided to leave me to die," she whispered softly. "I'm so grateful that I have such a loving father."

"Well, I'm grateful to have such a humanitarian minded daughter, Edie," Dallin replied in a reassuring voice, chuckling as Edith kissed his cheek. "You'll do marvelous things for Starfleet's future."

Edith smiled and sighed heavily, "If Enterprise has a counselor, I would love to speak to her because I'm continually haunted by my memories of the past," she commented softly. "Would that be okay?"

"That would be absolutely wonderful," Commander Keeler replied calmly. "They'll be arriving soon and no doubt that the officers will want to partake of some shore leave. Perhaps you can make friends."

Edith nodded, "What time does the Enterprise arrive?" she asked in an eager voice.

"Very soon, if I'm not mistaken," Commander Keeler replied calmly. "Will you be prepared?"

Tears suddenly filled Edith's eyes, but she nodded, "I don't understand why the Klingon-Romulan Alliance is coming to annex the station when we haven't done anything wrong," she said in a concerned voice, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We're a simple Starfleet station just minding our business."

"I know," Commander Keeler replied softly. "Unfortunately, the Alliance has enough capabilities to overtake whatever they want quite easily. All we can do is evacuate personnel to safer places."

Edith scoffed, but nodded, "Now, I hope that the Captain of the Enterprise will be gracious enough to take you somewhere safe," Commander Keeler continued calmly. "It's such a tragedy; all the Federation ships and stations either having to be on high alert or evacuation mode because of these annexations."

"Commander Keeler, a Federation starship is approaching the station and hailing us," a voice suddenly boomed over the intercom in the small office. "They are requesting permission to dock with us."

Commander Keeler smiled, "That must be the Enterprise," he replied calmly. "Are you ready?"

"I just have to finish this up and then I'll come," Edith replied, eager to meet the ship's crew.

Commander Keeler nodded and left the office so that Edith could finish her work in peace.

* * *

**_U.S.S. Enterprise – Briefing Room_ **

"Shore leave, Captain?" Charlie Evans asked in a confused voice as he stood before the Captain and senior staff, wondering why he had been called away from his studies in Engineering. "When?"

Jim smiled, "For the duration of our stay at Starbase 14," he replied, pleased to see that Charlie Evans wasn't so nervous about shore leave like he was the last time. "Anyone is free to take shore leave."

"I might if there's a library," Charlie Evans replied nervously, lingering closer to the door.

Jim sighed, but turned his attention to Spock, Nyota, Leonard, Hikaru, Pavel, Giotto, and Scotty, "What are everyone else's plans for shore leave while I'm talking with Commander Keeler about the Montego's last known co-ordinates?" he asked cheerfully. "Lorian and George are going with Yeoman Rand."

"Captain, I do hope that you will partake in some shore leave yourself," Spock spoke up tonelessly.

Jim nodded, "I plan to have dinner with Lorian and George after I finish with Commander Keeler, but the meeting does take priority," he replied calmly. "Bones, what are you going to do during shore leave?"

"Arianne and I are going to relax in the Rec Room while Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary play with whatever child-friendly things they have on the station," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "She's getting the kids ready and will meet us in the Transporter Room. M'Benga's decided not to go over to the station."

Even though Jim was concerned about Dr. M'Benga's reclusive tendencies, he nodded, "Spock and I are going to spend some time on the station so that Saavik and Amanda can learn a bit about it, but I want to stay close to the ship," Nyota spoke up softly, already feeling tired. "I hope you understand."

"Of course, Lieutenant," Jim replied calmly, understanding Nyota's need for rest and quiet.

Pavel blinked, but said nothing, "Ensign Chekov, Joanna, and I are going to try the station's climbing wall and then we'll probably eat," Hikaru spoke up, having been appointed Joanna and Pavel's chaperone.

Leonard smiled, but didn't say anything, "Now, I'm not sure how long this shore leave opportunity will last, but I want you all to make the most of it," Jim stated as he stood up. "You're all dismissed."

Scotty lingered behind as Spock, Nyota, Leonard, Hikaru, Pavel, and Giotto all left, "I'd prefer ye not spread it around, Captain, but I'm going to have a wee bit of shore leave with Charlie Evans, as he has been working awfully hard and needs a break," Scotty whispered softly. "I hope ye get information."

"Me too, Mister Scott," Jim replied in a low voice as Scotty and Charlie Evans left. "Me too."

* * *

Commander Keeler smiled and his eyes widened in surprise when Jim, Spock, Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Amanda, Leonard, Arianne, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Pavel, Hikaru, Lorian, George, and Zachary materialized on the transporter pad, "Commander Keeler?" Jim asked gently. "Captain James T. Kirk."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Captain Kirk," Commander Keeler replied, shaking Jim's hand.

Jim nodded and Commander Keeler's eyes suddenly travelled to Pavel, "Aren't you Ensign Pavel Chekov, the young man that was kidnapped from Earth a while back?" he asked, carefully studying Pavel. "I heard about it because there was a quadrant-wide alert put out when you were kidnapped."

"Yes, I am Ensign Chekow, sir," Pavel replied softly, suddenly self-conscious of the attention.

Commander Keeler nodded and looked back at Jim, "I would love to have you and your senior staff for a meal while you are all around," he commented just as Edith came into the room. "Ah, Edith!"

"I finished my work, Father," Edith announced in a tender voice that struck a chord in Jim's heart.

Commander Keeler nodded, "Everyone, this is my daughter, Edith," he explained pleasantly.

"This is my First Officer, Mister Spock," Jim replied, gesturing to Spock and the others. "Also with me is his wife, Lieutenant Uhura; my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy; my Chief Helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu; and Commander Arianne McCoy, the ship's counselor and Doctor McCoy's wife, who brought along their four children; Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary from the ship. I also have my sons, Lorian and George with me, but Yeoman Rand will be coming down to take care of them. I do have other senior officers, but they'll be coming over to the station a little later in organized groups."

Commander Keeler smiled, "That's fine," he replied calmly. "Captain Kirk, we can talk in my office."

"I'd be happy to show your sons around until this Yeoman Rand can make it over to the station, Captain Kirk," Edith spoke up gently. "I've always had a soft spot for children and they'd be good company."

Jim looked at Lorian and George questioningly, "Would you two be okay with hanging out with Miss Keeler while I meet with Commander Keeler?" he asked gently. "I promise we'll have dinner later."

"Visiting with Miss Keeler would be satisfactory, Father," Lorian replied, taking George's hand and leading his younger brother off the pad to stand near Edith. "George and I will be perfectly fine."

Jim nodded and smiled as he walked off with Commander Keeler, "I hate to just greet and run, but I want to get our kids to the Rec Room so my wife and I can have a bit of relaxing time," Leonard commented, taking Arianne's hand and leading her, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary off the pad before turning to Joanna, Pavel, and Hikaru. "Jo, have fun and behave please. I trust you to do that."

"I will," Joanna replied, taking Pavel's hand and following Hikaru off the pad. "Bye all."

Nyota sighed as she held Amanda and Saavik close, "Spock, let's go for a walk," she said softly.

"Affirmative," Spock stated as he left the pad with Nyota, Amanda, and Saavik in tow.

Edith looked down at Lorian and George, "What would you two like to do?" she asked in a gentle voice, pleased that she was able to look after children. "There are lots of interesting things to do here."

"I wanna do some swimming," George replied softly. "My daddy taught me how to swim."

Edith nodded, "There's a pool in one of the recreation rooms," she replied calmly. "Lorian?"

"I would enjoy sitting and reading a book," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Reading is stimulating."

Edith smiled, "Well, we can go by the library and get you a book and then we can go to the pool and you can read while George swims," she replied cheerfully. "Does that sound all right to both of you?"

"Yes," George replied eagerly while Lorian remained silent. "I even brought swimming attire."

Edith chuckled, "My, what a well prepared little boy you are," she replied calmly. "Come on."

George and Lorian silently followed Edith from the Transporter Room, grateful for the company.

* * *

Marla smiled, laying down on her couch as she watched Joachim work on his homework PADD from a chair, perfectly content to stay on the ship with his mother. In the days since the experience on Planet Q, Marla had restricted her encounters with the crew to the minimum but had let Joachim run free.

A door chime suddenly interrupted the quiet, "Come in," Marla called out, not wanting to get up.

The door slid open and Yeoman Rand and Stiles came in, "Aren't you going on shore leave to the station?" Yeoman Rand asked softly. "I would think that you and Joachim would enjoy time away."

"I don't wanna go off the ship," Joachim spoke up softly. "I don't wanna get kidnapped."

Marla sighed patiently and sat up, "You don't have to go off the ship while we're in space if you don't want to, honey," she replied reassuringly. "I appreciate your invitation, but I will have to pass."

"Uh, Lieutenant McGivers, I could watch Joachim if you wanted to go over to the station with Yeoman Rand for a bit," Stiles spoke up shyly, giving Marla a smile. "I like kids and you need a break."

Marla was quiet for a moment as she gazed into Stiles's kind eyes, "Joachim, would you be okay if Mommy went to the station with Yeoman Rand for a bit and Lieutenant Stiles looked after you?" she asked, gazing over at Joachim. "I promise not to be gone for very long and I'll bring you something."

"Okay, Mommy," Joachim replied quietly, gazing at Stiles. "Can Mister Stiles and I get ice cream?"

Chuckling, Stiles looked at Marla, "Of course," she replied calmly, getting to her feet. "I love you."

"I love you, Mommy," Joachim replied softly, waving as Yeoman Rand and his mother left the room.

Stiles smiled at Joachim, "Now, Joachim, how about that ice cream?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

* * *

Commander Keeler's office was small, but decorated with both futuristic technology, old artefacts that he kept on shelves behind his desk, and a large fish tank, "Nice office," Jim commented gently.

"It works," Commander Keeler replied calmly as he sat behind his desk. "Have a seat, Captain Kirk."

Jim silently sat down across from Commander Keeler and watched curiously as the commander offered him a data chip, "This holds the last known co-ordinates of the Montego before she disappeared off any sort of radar," Commander Keeler explained solemnly. "Starfleet has their suspicions, as do I."

"That's not the only thing you wanted to discuss with me, is it?" Jim asked, suddenly sensing that this private talk was a cover for a more important discussion. "You could have sent the co-ordinates."

Commander Keeler sighed, reached into his desk, and offered a PADD to Jim, "You're very perceptive for someone so young," he replied calmly. "Just a few days ago, I received this from the subspace feeds."

Jim frowned as he took the PADD and read it, "An annexation order?" he asked softly. "The Klingon-Romulan Alliance is ordering all ships and stations within three days of The Neutral Zone to either surrender themselves or be overtaken in three days. Is Starfleet aware that this is happening?"

"Starfleet is the reason for this happening," Commander Keeler replied solemnly. "As the declaration says, events of the past are the reason for this action now. What exactly are they referring to?"

Jim sighed wearily, "Commander McCoy and I were captured by Romulans during an away mission to New Vulcan a few years back and our escape left them angry," he explained, preferring to not get into the details of that time. "We also rescued my brother from an Augument and it caused some…"

"Yes, I already know about the Battle of Deneva," Commander Keeler quickly replied. "It seemed like it was a nightmare and I must say, Captain, that first officer of yours has got some gumption to keep on doing his duty despite being wanted by that Alliance. Anyway, I have a small favor to ask of you."

Jim nodded, "I've sent away a lot of the station personnel since I received this information and the essential personnel and I plan to defend our station when the Klingon-Romulan Alliance arrives," Commander Keeler explained somberly. "However, I do not wish my Edith to be here when they arrive, as the battle will most likely be lost. I was wondering if the Enterprise could take Edith somewhere safe where she can grow. She's made up an application to the Academy and wants to attend there."

"I don't know when we'll be going by Earth next and I'm curious as to what Edith could do on the Enterprise so she wouldn't get bored," Jim replied softly. "She doesn't have a rank as of yet."

Commander Keeler sighed wearily, but said nothing, "However, we do have access to university courses through our computers and Doctor McCoy's daughter is currently taking nurse's training that way, so perhaps Edith wouldn't mind taking such courses until she can actually go to Starfleet Academy."

"You'll have to talk to Edith about that, Captain," Commander Keeler replied calmly. "She's got a very strong mind of her own and I trust that she'll get along with your crew just fine if you're nice to her."

Jim nodded and sighed, "I'll talk to her while she's minding the boys," he replied softly as he stood up and brushed off his uniform. "I must admit, Commander, Edith isn't too difficult to look at."

"Ah, you've noticed that have you?" Commander Keeler replied in an amused voice. "Well, she's…"

Suddenly feeling guilty for looking at another woman even though T'Pol had been dead a long time, Jim swallowed hard, "I apologize, Commander," he interrupted in a somber voice. "Merely curiosity."

"Well, it is understandable," Commander Keeler replied calmly. "Would you like a tour of the station?"

Desperate to get his mind off T'Pol before he met up with Lorian and George for a meal, Jim nodded, "I think that's very nice of you to offer, Commander," he replied, quickly hiding behind his Captain's mask.

"Well, Captain Kirk, there might as well be some pleasant moments in the midst of what could turn out to be a terrible tragedy," Commander Keeler replied solemnly as he stood up. "Follow me."

* * *

"Auntie Joanna!" George called out as he, Edith, and Lorian entered the Rec Room where a small pool and a climbing wall were. "Uncle Pavel, Uncle Hikaru, Auntie Jo, I'm going to do some swimming!"

Joanna smiled at George and then began to slowly climb up the wall with Pavel and Hikaru carefully watching her, "That's Joanna McCoy, right?" Edith asked softly, gazing at Lorian for an explanation. "And Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov from the Enterprise? They all look so incredibly young."

"Auntie Joanna and Uncle Pavel are dating," George spoke softly, fighting back a small giggle.

Edith looked intrigued at that, but said nothing as George carefully climbed into the shallowest area of the pool, "My daddy informed me that I was to remain in the shallow water if I went swimming," George explained quietly, frowning as Lorian sat on a chair with a book in hand. "Are you coming in, Lorian?"

"I do not enjoy aquatic activity, George," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I am satisfied with my book."

George nodded and slowly began to do slow strokes back and forth that weren't much more than doggy paddling, "Lorian, what else do you like to do besides reading?" Edith asked softly as she continued to watch George swim. "You seem like a very intelligent young man and someone nice to talk to."

"I enjoy working with plants, doing advanced schoolwork, and spending time with my father, brother, or extended family members," Lorian replied, looking up from his book. "What do you enjoy doing?"

Edith blinked and smiled, "I enjoy reading and helping people," she replied softly, her tender voice suddenly making Lorian think of his long deceased mother. "I've always enjoyed doing those things."

Lorian nodded and silently lowered his head so that Edith wouldn't see the tears in his eyes and tell him that it was strange that a Vulcan was crying, "Lorian, what's wrong?" Edith asked gently, turning her head ever so slightly to see why Lorian was suddenly quiet and still able to keep an eye on George.

"Your tender voice makes me think of my mother, Miss Keeler," Lorian replied softly. "I apologize."

Edith smiled, "You don't have to be sorry for tears even if you do have Vulcan blood in you, Lorian," she replied in a soothing voice, sighing as George paddled over to the edge. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not at the moment, but I am gratified that you do not scold me for showing emotion," Lorian replied tonelessly. "My father and a few others do not scold me either, but there are those who have."

Edith smiled, "It doesn't matter what you are, but that you're comfortable with yourself and you take pride in what gifts you were given by your parents and others who love you," she replied softly.

Taken aback by Edith's calm words, Lorian silently buried himself in his book and Edith turned her attention back to watching George make his way around the pool using simple doggy paddles.

* * *

Arianne chuckled as she watched Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary climb around a small playground structure that had been reportedly built by Commander Keeler years ago, "Looks like they're having fun," she commented, gazing at Leonard as laid on the couch with his feet on the legs of her uniform pants.

"Good," Leonard replied tiredly, smiling as he studied Arianne. "I'm glad they're getting along."

Arianne gently removed Leonard's boots and set them on the floor, "Why don't you have a nap and I'll rub your feet while I watch Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary play?" she suggested gently, seeing that he was tired from the long shift he had put in the night before. "I'll wake you in a little while, all right?"

"Thank you," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he closed his eyes. "I love having you as my wife."

Arianne smiled and gently began to rub Leonard's feet as he slept, "Mommy, is Papa okay?" Charlie asked, frowning as he climbed off the equipment and wandered over to the couch. "He's asleep."

"Your papa's just very tired from working all last night, honey," Arianne explained gently.

Charlie nodded, but didn't move away from the couch, "Mommy, Papa should be in bed if he's tired," he replied in a worried voice. "I don't have to play on the station today; we can play on the ship."

"Oh, Charlie, your papa and I want you, Kathy, and Zachary to have fun," Arianne replied calmly just as Joanna and Pavel came into the Rec Room looking tired. "Ah, Jo, Pavel, how was climbing?"

Joanna smiled, "It was wonderful, but very tiring," she replied calmly. "How's Daddy?"

"Joanna, perhaps ve can vatch your seeblings so zat ze Doktor can return to ze sheep and get a proper rest," Pavel spoke up in a nervous voice, concerned that Leonard was asleep. "Vould zat be okay?"

Joanna nodded, "Mom, if you want to take Daddy back to the ship so he can rest, Pavel and I can watch Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary," she replied in an earnest voice. "I don't think Daddy's comfortable."

"Not really," Leonard replied tiredly as he opened his eyes. "Jo, Pavel, are you sure?"

Joanna and Pavel nodded while Arianne helped Leonard up off the couch and Leonard slowly stepped back into his boots, "Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary, your mama's going to take me back to the Enterprise so I can rest," Leonard called out to his three younger kids. "Jo and Pavel will stay with you all."

"Papa, we don't have to stay on the station if we don't want to, right?" Zachary asked softly, suddenly fearful that something bad would happen if his parents left. "Like Charlie said, we can go with you."

Leonard sighed tiredly, "Then Pavel and Joanna can have their date!" Kathy piped up eagerly.

"I do not mind eef you cheeldren come to eat vith us," Pavel replied softly. "I like you all."

There was a silence and Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary all nodded, "Ve vill breeng ze children back to ze ship after zey hawe eaten," Pavel commented softly, pleased to have a bit of a chaperoned date.

Trusting that the younger children would be in good hands, Arianne led Leonard out of the Rec Room.

* * *

"Miss Keeler, how were the boys?" Jim asked as he came into the second Rec Room and saw that George was resting on a chair while Lorian read in another chair. "Did they behave themselves?"

Edith nodded and smiled at Jim, "Lorian and George are quite well behaved, Captain Kirk," she replied in a calming voice that chilled Jim. "I'm assuming my father told you about our little situation?"

"Yes, he did," Jim replied calmly. "I told him that we'd welcome you aboard with open arms and that you could possibly do university courses on the computer until we're able to go by Earth again."

Edith brightened, "Lovely," she replied in a soothing voice that made Jim's heart quiver. "I've always wanted to engage in a career like humanitarianism or nursing, but there aren't the resources out here available to do that. I do hope that he and the others will be all right when the alliance comes."

Jim nodded and sighed, "Well, I thank you again for looking after Lorian and George for me," he replied in a calm voice, giving Edith a smile. "I'll let you know when the Enterprise is ready to depart."

"Daddy, are we going to eat?" George asked as he looked up at Jim. "I'm in need of nourishment."

Jim chuckled and scooped George up, "Of course you are," he replied gently. "Coming Lorian?"

"Miss Keeler, would you like to join us for our meal?" Lorian asked softly, gazing at Edith.

Edith smiled, "I would love to, but I do need to take care of some things first," she replied calmly.

Lorian nodded and watched as Edith silently left the room, "Let's go find the canteen, shall we?" Jim spoke up, pleased and unnerved that Lorian, George, and Edith had gotten along so well together.

* * *

**_Neutral Zone_ **

**_I.K.S. Rakata_ **

"Doctor Marcus, is the matrix prepared with the protomatter?" Captain Ja'rod asked in a rough voice as two guards shoved Carol, who was carrying a container, on to the Bridge of the Klingon vessel.

Carol sighed, but nodded, "It's ready, but I'm not sure how well it will work," she replied softly.

"It will have to do," Senator Javal, who had come on the trip at Carol's request, commented as he stood up from the command chair and walked over to Carol and Ja'rod. "This is the farthest end of the Neutral Zone, but it's far enough away from anything useful. Prepare to launch the matrix immediately!"

Carol fought the urge to cry as the guards shoved her over to the console that held the tube where the matrix would be placed and launched. She silently put the container in the tube with shaking hands.

"You may now carry out Doctor Carol Marcus's sentence, Captain Ja'rod," Senator Javal replied in a smug tone, giving Carol a devious look. "For her role in injuring and marooning Khan Noonien Singh, Doctor Carol Marcus is going to be joining the other prisoners on their new home on Remus."

Carol's eyes widened as the guards quickly bound her wrists and ankles, "Remus is in the Romulan System and the government there has recently set aside land that will eventually develop into a multi-level underground mining facility," Senator Javal explained commandingly. "You and the prisoners that the Rakata took from the Montego will be put on a smaller vessel and sent off to Remus to die."

Before Carol could protest, she was marched from the Bridge, down several long corridors, and into what appeared to be a large room that was filled with many injured crewmembers and Vulcan-Romulan hybrid refugees, "Prisoners of the Alliance, enjoy your life on Remus!" the guard bellowed.

Carol frowned as the guards left and she nearly fell over as she suddenly felt the room rock several times before going still, "We're going to die, aren't we?" a small voice suddenly asked. "On Remus?"

Her eyes widening, Carol looked down and saw a young girl with long dark hair, clad in little more than a raggedy dress, clinging to her leg, "Hello there, who are you?" Carol asked in a soft voice, taking note of the pointed ears as she smiled at the frightened little girl. "My name is Carol Marcus."

"My name is Valeris," the girl replied softly as she held tight to Carol. "I do not wish to die."

Back on the bridge of the Rakata, Captain Ja'rod and Senator Javal stood at the console containing the matrix container, "I believe you deserve the honor of launching the Genesis Matrix, Senator," Captain Ja'rod replied in a grand voice. "In honor of this alliance and also in honor of the mighty Jeris."

"Jeris did not wish to leave David," Senator Javal replied calmly. "That is why he did not come himself."

Captain Ja'rod nodded and Senator Javal pressed the launch button according to the way Carol had unwillingly told him how to do it, "Put the space ahead on screen," Captain Ja'rod barked snappishly.

Within seconds, a view of the space ahead was on screen and it seemed like an eternity before the Genesis matrix suddenly launched into space. Instead of forming into a planet, however, it exploded and the shockwave sent the Rakata and the already battered cargo ship in completely opposite directions. It was if a lightning storm had suddenly appeared and was quickly turning into a massive tornado.

* * *

Nyota sighed and placed a protective hand over her stomach as she sat in an oversized chair, silently watching as Spock sat with Saavik and Amanda as they read a book to him. She was happy to see that both Spock and her had connected so well with Saavik and that Amanda was inseparable from her, but how would it be once a new child arrived? Would they be able to all work together as a family?

"Just come in here and sit down while Janice gets you something," Nyota suddenly heard Christine say in a concerned voice as she heard footsteps. "If Doctor McCoy were here, I would have called him."

Frowning, Nyota turned to see Christine and Yeoman Rand leading a very shaky looking Marla into the room that doubled as a reading area and canteen, "What happened?" Nyota asked softly, standing up as the three approached her. "I wasn't aware that multiple groups were coming to the station."

"I have hypoglycemia," Marla replied softly. "I'll be fine after I eat something, Lieutenant Uhura."

Nyota silently watched as Christine and Yeoman Rand led Marla over to a table that was close to the canteen and not far from the table where Jim, Lorian, and George were eating. It was then that she also caught sight of Pavel and Joanna sitting at another table with Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary.

Curious as to why Leonard and Arianne were nowhere to be found, Nyota got up and wandered over to the table, "Joanna, can I ask where your parents are?" she asked softly, smiling as she watched Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary share a basket of fries and chicken strips. "I thought you two were on a date?"

"Heekaru vent back to ze ship," Pavel replied calmly. "I do not mind zat ze young ones are here."

Joanna smiled at Pavel's remark, "Daddy was feeling very tired from working the night shift last night, so my mother took him back to the ship and we're going back once the younger ones have finished eating," she explained gently, fishing a chicken strip out of the basket. "They miss Mom and Daddy too much."

"Lieutenant, you should probably get something to eat since shore leave will end in a couple of hours," Jim spoke up, having overheard the conversation. "We've got new orders and we need to hurry."

Swallowing hard, Nyota walked over to the canteen to get herself a meal and to also get Spock, Amanda, and Saavik things to eat before they had to leave. Where would the Enterprise be going to now?

* * *

" _PAPA!" Zachary screamed as he was dragged away by an individual whose face was hidden from view._

_A deep, amused cackle filled the air, "Zachary has always been special," a dark voice hissed._

Gasping, Leonard shot up in bed and looked around the room with a frightened expression on his pale face, "Len, what's wrong?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she hurried over to the bed.

"I-I had a nightmare that Zachary was taken away from us," Leonard replied in a groggy voice.

Her eyes filled with compassion and understanding, as she had been having those nightmares ever since the scare at their old home, Arianne nodded, "Jo just commed me and said that she and Pavel are bringing Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary back to the ship," she explained gently. "Jim also commed and said that people are starting to head back to the ship because he got coordinates from Commander Keeler."

"Oh," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I guess I'd better get up and dressed to go back on duty."

Arianne sighed and sat on the bed, "Take your time, Len," she replied calmly, taking his hand.

"Jim said something about trying to find the Montego by going to its last known location," Leonard explained as he got out of bed. "Commander Keeler was supposed to give Jim co-ordinates."

Arianne nodded and stood up, "I just hope we don't go anywhere near the Klingons or Romulans," Leonard commented as he got dressed in a clean uniform. "There's too much at risk going there."

Before Arianne could voice her agreement, the intercom beeped and Leonard hurried to answer it, "Doctor McCoy, Counselor McCoy, could you please report to Sickbay to help greet a passenger we are taking on?" Jim's voice filtered out of the intercom. "I'll wait here until both of you arrive."

"We're coming, Captain," Leonard replied, tapping the button briefly before releasing it.

Arianne looked surprised, "Passenger?" she asked softly. "We're taking on a passenger?"

"Who knows what Jim is thinking," Leonard replied calmly. "Let's go see what the fuss is about."

* * *

When Leonard and Arianne arrived in Sickbay, they were surprised to see M'Benga standing at a biobed with Jim, both of them talking to a pretty woman in a pantsuit, "Ah, Doctor and Counselor McCoy," Jim greeted them warmly. "Miss Edith Keeler, this is our Chief Medical Officer and his very kind wife."

"How do you do?" Edith replied calmly. "I'm Edith Keeler, Commander Keeler's daughter."

Arianne smiled and shook Edith's hand while Leonard stayed back, "Miss Keeler will be travelling with us until such time we able to make it back to Earth so she can attend Starfleet Academy," Jim explained in a calm, yet commanding tone. "I was thinking she could work on the nursing modules with Joanna."

"I don't have a problem with that," Leonard replied calmly. "Does Miss Keeler need a physical?"

Jim nodded and Edith smiled, "That would be very nice indeed so long as your wife remained, Doctor McCoy," she replied calmly. "Doctor M'Benga offered, but he does seem very tired and needs rest."

"I just get tired very easily," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "It's been that way for a long while."

Understanding that M'Benga was still recovering from the damage Jeris had done to him on the Veritas Nero, Jim nodded, "Doctor McCoy and Counselor McCoy can handle it, Doctor M'Benga," he replied in a reassuring voice. "You've worked hard today, so why don't you go off duty and relax for a bit?"

"Thank you, Captain," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly, relieved that he could take time to rest.

As M'Benga silently left, Jim smiled at Edith and the McCoys, "Doctor, Counselor, I see you have this well in hand," he commented cheerfully. "I've got to get the Enterprise ready to go to the coordinates."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Spock found himself in the Mess Hall with a gentle request from Nyota for some pleomeek soup, as it was one of the few things she could stomach that late. The Mess Hall was mostly empty except for Dr. M'Benga, who was sitting at a table near the window with a mug in his hands.

"Doctor M'Benga, are you well?" Spock asked tonelessly, walking over to where M'Benga was sitting.

Dr. M'Benga sighed and took a swig from his mug, "I get tired very easily and have ever since Jeris put a control device in my brain that almost killed me," he replied softly. "I'm still doing physical and psychological rehabilitation from my experience, but I am grateful to be serving on the Enterprise."

"Do you think that more difficulties will befall the crew as we pursue the missing U.S.S. Montego, Doctor?" Spock asked tonelessly, having continually dwelled on the fact that they would probably get close to the point where they were close to the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. "I am unsettled."

Taking another swig, Dr. M'Benga nodded, "I heard what you and Doctor Marcus did during the Battle of Deneva and I honestly think the Klingons and Romulans are being ridiculous," he replied in a tired voice as he sighed. "Khan was very dangerous and the only thing that could have been done is what you and Doctor Marcus did. I just have this uneasy feeling that Khan and Jeris are allied somehow…"

Spock nodded, but said nothing, "I can't remember much of my time as Jeris's prisoner before Captain Kirk, Ambassador Spock, and Commander McCoy came, but I remember every detail after that even to this day," Dr. M'Benga continued softly. "Carol Marcus and I had developed a friendship when I was first brought to the Veritas Nero and when I learned of her death, it just about destroyed my recovery."

"You had a connection with the Carol Marcus of the future?" Spock asked tonelessly.

Deeply embarrassed, Dr. M'Benga nodded, "She was put in charge of familiarizing me with the medical supplies and such and we did develop a bond over our common love of science," he explained in an embarrassed voice. "Jeris knew about the friendship and he wasn't happy with it, but he had his own plans for Carol, so he said nothing. Before I was sent back to the Enterprise, however, Jeris made it clear that if he ever saw my ugly Human face again, I would come to regret my actions on the Veritas Nero."

"I see," Spock replied tonelessly as he took a seat across the table from M'Benga. "Have you sought counseling from Commander McCoy over these matters? She is a very qualified counselor."

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I feel very guilty for not being able to do more when Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy were prisoners and I suppose that is the chip's fault, as it forced me to focus on specific things and nothing else," he replied somberly. "If Ensign Chekov hadn't found me in my quarters the night that the chip almost killed me, I would be dead now. Now, I'm left with a long recovery and excess guilt."

"And you were under the influence of this chip when you engaged in discussions with Nyota at unusual times?" Spock asked tonelessly, M'Benga's unusual behavior suddenly making sense to him.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, but said nothing as he took another swig of his tea, "I feel compelled to explain things to the Captain and allow him the chance to react in his own way," he finally replied softly.

Before Spock could reply, M'Benga picked up his mug, stood up, and left the Mess Hall in search of the Captain. Both intrigued and concerned, Spock rose and followed M'Benga from the quiet Mess Hall.

* * *

Jim exhaled calmly, grateful that both Spock had taught both him and Lorian meditation techniques that were designed to alleviate stress at the end of a busy day. Both Lorian and George were in bed for the night, Scotty was in command of the Bridge, and the Enterprise had just departed from Starbase 14 after everyone had returned with supplies, souvenirs, and stories of the fun they had during the short leave.

The door chime suddenly buzzed, "Come," Jim replied, not wanting to move from the floor just yet.

Jim was surprised when the door slid open and Spock and Dr. M'Benga entered, "Captain, I would like to talk to you," Dr. M'Benga explained softly. "It concerns my time as a prisoner under Jeris's control."

"Have a seat," Jim replied, confused as to why M'Benga and Spock were there. "Please, have a seat."

Spock and M'Benga quickly sat and before M'Benga could stop himself, every detail that he had shared with Spock and more came spilling out of his mouth. During the entire spiel, Jim sat there, silently listening to the details with a neutral expression on his face so that he wouldn't scare him into silence.

"Well, Doctor M'Benga, I believe that guilt is an essential part of recovery, but I do find it unsettling that you are attempting to recover psychologically through books," Jim replied in a calm voice. "It's no wonder you're still feeling guilt since you aren't talking to Counselor McCoy about any of this."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Captain, I do believe Doctor M'Benga would benefit from learning the meditation techniques I have already taught to various crewmembers," he spoke up tonelessly.

"That may be good, Spock, but it appears that meditation will not be enough for you, Doctor M'Benga," Jim replied in a firm voice. "I want you to have weekly physicals with Doctor McCoy and weekly sessions with Counselor McCoy so that you can recover properly. We can discuss this tomorrow, however."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, M'Benga nodded, stood, and silently left the Captain's quarters with Spock at his heels, leaving Jim to worry about how much he didn't know about his crew.

* * *

**_Please read and leave reviews!_ **


	27. Small Joys, Large Struggles

_**he Neutral Zone - En Route to Romulus** _

_**Nine Days Later** _

"What is this?!" Cyrano screeched anxiously, stopping short as he stared at the screen on the small Bridge of the cargo ship where he, Dr. Sevrin, Irina, Miss Ling, and the awakened Auguments were now travelling back to Romulus to reunite Khan with his family. "This part of space should be empty!"

Dr. Sevrin's eyes were wide as he gazed at the mess ahead; instead of a quiet area of space, the section of the Neutral Zone that stood between them and Romulus had turned into a field of small, but very powerful subspace storms that had turned the black nothingness into a mess of brown and gold.

"The remnants of a dying world," Dr. Sevrin replied, his gaze suddenly focusing on a ball-sized object that was in the midst of the storms, yet it was unmoving and blacker than even the darkest night.

Cyrano's eyes widened in shock, "That's impossible," he replied anxiously as he hurried over to the maps of the sector he had downloaded on to the computer. "There's no indication of any planets here."

"As you see, Mister Jones, there is a planet here," Dr. Sevrin replied in a slightly impatient voice.

An alarm suddenly sounded and Miss Ling suddenly hurried over to the Science station, "Doctor Sevrin, the sweeps are detecting protomatter in this mess," she reported in an anxious voice. "What….?"

"The Klingons and Romulans must have forced Doctor Marcus to launch the Genesis experiment before she could stabilize it," Dr. Sevrin reasoned, horrified that the experiment had failed and had severely damaged a quiet section of space in the process. "We can't possibly take this way back now."

Irina's eyes widened, "If we go any other way, we risk being caught by Starfleet," she replied worriedly.

For a moment, Dr. Sevrin was silent and then he sighed, "Fine, we'll give it a try," he replied, seeing how determined his crew was to return to Romulus and reunite Khan with his family. "Irina, take Helm."

"All right," Irina replied anxiously, hurrying over to the Helm. "Susan, will the protomatter hurt us?"

Miss Ling quickly looked at the scans, "I don't know," she replied anxiously. "I wish I did."

"We will just have to take a chance," Dr. Sevrin replied anxiously. "Plot a course back to Romulus."

Swallowing hard, Irina nodded and carefully worked the controls as the ship slowly moved into the mess that used to be empty space. In his seat, Dr. Sevrin offered a silent prayer for a safe return back home.

* * *

A soft chanting of Vulcan words woke Nyota from the nap she was taking while off duty and she sat up to see Saavik sitting in the corner of the living room with her eyes closed and a distressed expression on her face, "Saavik?" Nyota asked softly as she got up off the couch and walked over to her. "Saavik?"

Tears down Saavik's face as she opened her eyes, "Mother," she replied tonelessly.

"What's wrong?" Nyota asked softly as she sat down next to Saavik. "You were chanting."

Saavik exhaled sharply, "I could feel Valeris," she replied in a soft voice. "She is hurting."

"Who's Valeris?" Nyota asked gently, wondering if Saavik had been worrying about a friend.

Saavik blinked, "My sister," she replied softly. "I am beginning to remember things."

Nyota blinked and nodded, "Do you want me to take you to see Counselor McCoy?" she asked softly, knowing that Arianne was well-trained in counseling and would be able to help Saavik the best.

"I have a strange amount of fear in telling others of Valeris," Saavik replied softly. "I do not wish you, Father, or Amanda to think that I am not appreciative of being brought into your family unit."

Nyota smiled and was surprised when Saavik snuggled against her, "Does the baby make you very tired?" Saavik asked softly, reaching for Nyota's hand. "How come you are not working?"

"The baby does make me tired, dear Saavik," Nyota replied softly, gently taking Saavik's hand in her own and stroking it. "However, I consider every child that comes into my life a genuine miracle and joy."

Saavik nodded, "Speaking of other children, where is Amanda?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice.

"Father saw that you were resting and expressed the desire to take Amanda and I for a walk, but I desired to stay here," Saavik replied tonelessly. "I do not know why I am sensing Valeris now."

Nyota shrugged and Saavik closed her eyes, "It does not make me feel good to feel Valeris now that I thought her dead," Saavik continued in a faint voice. "I am grateful you are here to be with me."

"Captain Kirk put me on light duty because of the pregnancy, but I am grateful that you've opened up to me as much as you have, Saavik," Nyota replied softly. "Perhaps some rest would help you relax?"

Saavik nodded and Nyota slowly stood, helping her up as she did, "Is this not a strain on your body?" Nyota heard Saavik ask as they walked over to the couch and sat. "Will you remain with me?"

Nyota nodded and smiled as Saavik huddled close and fell asleep. There was only a moment of silence before the doors slid open and Spock came into the quarters with a tired Amanda at his heels.

"Mommy, is Saavik sick?" Amanda asked softly, fighting back a yawn. "Why is she sleeping?"

Nyota sighed, "It sounds like you should also be sleeping, dear Amanda," Nyota replied softly.

"Go and settle yourself in bed and one of us will come read you a story," Spock stated tonelessly.

Amanda nodded and silently walked off into the room she and Saavik shared, "Spock, Saavik told me that she's beginning to remember things," Nyota explained in a quiet voice. "Her sister, for one."

"Fascinating," Spock replied tonelessly, raising an eyebrow. "How was she able to tell you this?"

Nyota gently stroked Saavik's hair, "Saavik said she felt her and that her sister's name is Valeris," she explained softly, giving Spock a concerned look. "Do you think this Valeris is still alive, Spock?"

"I do not know, but I can advise the Captain to alert Starfleet about it," Spock replied tonelessly

Nyota nodded, "I do apologize for leaving both girls with you, but I have an appointment with Commander McCoy," Spock stated tonelessly. "It was President Pike's recommendation."

"I didn't know you've been in touch with President Pike?" Nyota asked in a worried voice.

Spock nodded, "Captain Kirk is aware of my situation and he sought advice from President Pike on how to handle it," he explained tonelessly. "Along with the Enterprise not being given assignments near Klingon or Romulan space, I am also to attend weekly counseling sessions with Commander McCoy."

"Spock, we'll get through this," Nyota replied softly, seeing distress in Spock's tired eyes.

Pursing his lips, Spock blinked, "I am attempting to make things less painful for your sake and that of Amanda and Saavik, Nyota," he stated in a slightly anxious voice. "I do believe that the recent actions of the Klingon-Romulan Alliance is a mere statement directed at me that they will eventually capture me."

"You mean the missing U.S.S. Montego?" Nyota asked softly. "Spock, it's not because of you…"

Raising an eyebrow, Spock folded his hands together, "I also have reason to believe that Starbase 14 is in danger of attack, as there is no other reason why the Enterprise was asked to take on Miss Keeler as a passenger," he stated tonelessly. "In any case, I must proceed to my appointment now, Nyota."

As Spock left, Nyota sat there in shock and horror about what Spock had just told her; he had basically admitted to making preparations so they would be taken care of whenever he was taken prisoner. The thought of Spock being taken away was enough to make her heart break.

* * *

Loud alarms filled the ship and Dr. Sevrin hurried into the bunk room to find Miss Ling standing over a bed where a man named Rodriguez lay with sweat pouring down his face, "Another one?" he asked in an anxious voice, silently noting that several of the bunks were filled with men and women who were already suffering from anemic-like symptoms and fevers. "We just barely entered it and it takes time for environmental reactions to manifest themselves! Mister Jones, is there medicine on board?"

"Being in this mess must be making these people sick!" Miss Ling snapped as Cyrano hurried from the room to look for any sort of medical supplies. "I warned you not to take the ship into it, sir!"

Dr. Sevrin's eyes widened as he saw Rodriguez suddenly pass out cold, "It can't be the space or the environment, Susan," he snapped, pulling his tricorder from his pocket. "Anemia-like symptoms."

"Here's what I could find," Cyrano grunted as he hurried back into the room with a box that had been sealed shut and was now covered with dust. "It appears that this is some sort of cooler."

Her eyes widening, Miss Ling kicked the box open and gasped when she saw IV bags of blood and a needle that had dried blood on it, "Blood?" Dr. Sevrin asked in a shocked voice as he gazed at the container and IV bags before looking up at Cyrano. "Where was this blood, Mister Jones?"

"Near the trash chute," Cyrano explained anxiously. "It looks as if it was going to be disposed of."

Dr. Sevrin was quiet for a moment before looking at Rodriguez, "Get me a fresh needle and I'll see what this blood does for Rodriguez," he stated firmly. "I feel bad about treating one of Khan's family as a guinea pig, but if we show up with any of these people dead, I'm sure we'll be the next to die."

Miss Ling nodded and rummaged through the box until she found a bag attached to a clean needle, "What if it works?" she asked softly, watching as Dr. Sevrin hooked the IV to Rodriguez's arm. "I only see five and a half IV bags in here and there are many of Khan's family who will need medical treatment."

"Take a bit of the blood and analyze it," Dr. Sevrin ordered. "Maybe we can find the source."

Miss Ling nodded and detached the bloodstained needle from the IV bag, "Once we know where the blood came from, perhaps we can figure out how to use this ship to get some more," Dr. Sevrin commented in an anxious voice. "It's not like we can be in a real hurry to get back to Romulus with some of Khan's family sick and possibly dying. Mister Jones, why do you look so anxious all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering when I will be allowed to leave?" Cyrano asked anxiously. "My ship is in the hangar deck of this ship and all of the Auguments are awake now, so I want to get out of here."

Dr. Sevrin's eyes widened in shock, "My group and I have a handful of sick people on our hands, we're travelling through a dangerous mess of space that used to be empty, and all you're worried about is getting back to your pathetic business of scavenging and selling garbage? Are you serious?"

"I assure you, Doctor Sevrin, I will not leave until you're safely through whatever this is," Cyrano replied, an anxious chuckle in his voice. "However, I do not wish to go to Romulus and be imprisoned there."

Dr. Sevrin raised an eyebrow as Cyrano silently excused himself, "What a weak, passionless fool," he muttered, disgusted at the overweight man's cowardice. "Susan, hurry and analyze that blood."

* * *

"And this, Miss Keeler, is the Bridge," Jim explained as he led Edith, who had been surprised to be given a tour of the ship whenever there was time to do so. "Commander Scott is currently in charge."

Scotty smiled as Jim led Edith over to the chair and he caught sight of Hawkins, Charlie Evans, Giotto, and Hikaru all giving Edith curious looks while Pavel focused on his console, "Scotty, could you show Miss Keeler around the Bridge?" Jim asked Scotty softly, curious as to why Pavel was still on duty.

"Aye sir," Scotty replied, smiling at Edith while Jim silently walked over to the Navigation station.

Pavel silently looked up at Jim, "Ensign Chekov, you were supposed to have gotten off duty two hours ago and Mister Stiles was supposed to relieve you," Jim stated gently. "Did Mister Stiles forget?"

"Nyet, Captain, I told Meester Stiles zat he could hawe ze ewening off," Pavel replied quietly, well aware that he shouldn't have done such a thing. "I hawe ze courage to stay avake and do ze night shift."

Jim frowned, "Pavel, tell me the truth," he replied gently. "Are you having sleeping difficulties?"

When Pavel didn't reply, Jim gestured to the Ready Room, "Why don't we talk in there?" he suggested gently, knowing that Pavel didn't want to discuss private matters on the Bridge. "Come on."

Nodding, Pavel silently set the Navigation on autopilot, got up, and followed Jim into the privacy of the Ready Room, "Did you know I had severe sleeping issues during my recovery?" Jim asked, seeing that Pavel's eyes were filled with tiredness. "Commander Spock taught me some meditation techniques."

"Keptin, I am trying wery hard to sleep vell, but eet has been difficult ewer seence our wisit to Starbase 14," Pavel replied, huddling near the door. "Ze fact zat you met vith Commander Keeler and allowed hees daughter to come vith us tells me sometheeng eez wrong. Eez Khan on ze loose again?"

Swallowing hard, Jim shook his head, "Pavel, I am about to tell you something, but you must promise not to freak out," he replied. "There is a possibility that Khan has somehow gained allies in the Klingon and Romulan governments and has sought refuge from them. I was scared to tell you any of this…"

"Are zey after Commander Spock?" Pavel asked nervously. "He haz been unsettled lately."

Jim said nothing, as he didn't want to violate Spock's privacy and the face that Spock was wanted by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance for marooning Khan was certainly a private matter, "Pavel, I would like you to take the rest of the night off and I will personally call Mister Stiles up here to man Navigation, all right?"

"Yes, Keptin," Pavel replied softly, suddenly feeling tired. "Senk you for not repeemanding me."

Deeply disturbed that Pavel expected to be reprimanded, Jim nodded, "On your way back to your quarters, perhaps you should stop by Sickbay and see if you can get a sleep aid," he stated in a firm, but gentle voice. "Once I finish showing Miss Keeler the Bridge, I am also planning on turning in."

"Good night, Keptin," Pavel said softly, understanding himself to be dismissed from the office.

As Pavel left the Ready Room, Jim turned to his computer, "Stiles, come in," he said softly, tapping it.

* * *

"Stiles, come in," Stiles suddenly heard the voice on his communicator as he and Marla sat together in Marla's living room, talking quietly and sharing tea after reading Joachim a story and putting Joachim to bed for the night. "Stiles, would you mind filling in at Navigation for the rest of the night, please?"

Stiles sighed and looked at Marla apologetically, "I tried to tell Ensign Chekov that the Captain wouldn't be okay with him working all night, but Ensign Chekov insisted that I take it off," he explained as he picked up his communicator from the table and opened it. "Captain, this is Lieutenant Stiles."

"Mister Stiles, could you please come to the Bridge and take Navigation for the remainder of the night shift, please?" Jim's voice spoke in a calm, but firm tone. "Ensign Chekov has gone to his quarters."

Marla smiled as Stiles gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry to break our little visit short," he said in an apologetic voice. "Captain, I'll be on the Bridge as quickly as possible, sir. Have a good evening."

As Stiles put his communicator away, he stood up, "It was kind of you to come visit," Marla replied in a soft, but tired voice. "Joachim seems to like you and it's good to have adult company around."

"It was a pleasure," Stiles replied gently. "I hope you and Joachim have a pleasant and safe evening."

Marla smiled as Stiles silently left her quarters and then heavy guilt washed over her because she was starting to develop feelings for Stiles; she felt that she didn't deserve any sort of happiness like that.

* * *

"How are things going, Spock?" Arianne asked softly as she sat in a chair across from the couch where Spock sat in a rigid posture, wondering how to explain Saavik's revelation about having a sister.

Spock sighed, "The dreams have not changed," he replied tonelessly, deciding to begin with the discussion of dreams he had been having about being taken prisoner while everyone around him was killed for the cause. "As you know, I am captured in the dream and I am forced to become a prisoner while everyone that holds a significant place in my life is killed in the attempt to break my spirit."

Arianne nodded, "I am well aware that the Klingons and Romulans are in the process of annexing specific Starfleet outposts and vessels as a warning to me," Spock stated tonelessly. "In the event that I am captured, I have been preparing things so that Nyota, Amanda, and Saavik will be provided for."

"Is Sarek aware of your situation?" Arianne asked softly. "Perhaps he could help you escape it."

Spock sighed patiently, "Sarek is aware of the situation, but I have made it clear that New Vulcan is not to attempt any sort of diplomatic negotiation to alleviate the situation, as doing so could ignite a war between the Klingon-Romulan Alliance and the Vulcans," he explained tonelessly. "However, I have finalized an agreement with Sarek and the Vulcan High Command that should something happen to me, Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, and any other children we have at the time will be permitted to live on Earth with the freedom to choose what futures they will pursue. Starfleet is also aware of this agreement."

"And Nyota is not aware of this?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice. "What about Captain Kirk?"

Spock shook his head, "I am sure the Captain is already aware of the Klingon-Romulan Alliance annexing specific Starfleet vessels and outposts, as I believe it is why he allowed Miss Keeler to take residence upon the Enterprise," he replied calmly. "Nyota is in a delicate state of health right now and I believe that the news of my preparations would cause unnecessary stress to both herself and the baby."

"She's not having an easy pregnancy, is she?" Arianne asked, the concern evident in her eyes.

Spock exhaled sharply, "Your observation is accurate," he replied tonelessly. "As a result of this pregnancy, Nyota has restricted her ship duties, is resting more, only able to eat specific food, and is either extremely ill or tired most of the time. Her pregnancy with Amanda was less troublesome because she spent over half the duration of it either on bed-rest or under the care of Vulcan Healers."

Unsure of what to say, as her own actual pregnancy had been a pure surprise, Arianne merely nodded and clasped her hands together, "I am somewhat concerned that if Nyota does not receive sufficient medical treatment, the pregnancy will terminate itself," Spock stated softly, the tonelessness gone.

Spock closed his eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled, "If this pregnancy terminates itself, I am uncertain if I wish to attempt to have another biological child or simply seek to take legal responsibility child who is in need of parental guidance," he stated softly, slowly opening his eyes. "I do apologize, Arianne."

"Spock, there is nothing to apologize for," Arianne replied gently. "It's a distressing situation."

Spock nodded and said nothing for several moments, "I do believe that it is very late and if you are not adverse to ending the discussion here, I am in need of meditation and rest," he stated tonelessly.

"That's fine, Spock," Arianne replied calmly, seeing that Spock looked more tired than he should.

Swallowing hard, Spock silently stood up, "Thank you for your time, Commander McCoy," he stated tonelessly, quickly slipping back into his emotionless mask. "I will see you next week at the same time."

As Spock left the office, Arianne silently gathered her things and prepared to return to her quarters.

* * *

Ignoring the tiredness that filled his body, Pavel silently entered Sickbay and silently stopped short in front of the office when he saw Leonard and Charlie sitting at the desk, silently playing a game of what appeared to be old-fashioned Monopoly Junior, "Evening, Pavel," Leonard called out pleasantly.

"Uncle Pavel, hi!" Charlie said in an excited voice, turning to look. "Papa's teaching me about money."

Pavel looked confused and Leonard sighed, "I'm teaching him about using money responsibly since he'll eventually start earning an allowance and such," Leonard explained calmly. "He needs the life skills."

"Keptin Quirk said zat I should come here for a sleep aid," Pavel explained in a barely audible voice.

Leonard nodded and quickly stood up, "Charlie, practice your counting by counting your money until I get finished helping your Uncle Pavel, all right?" he said in a gentle voice. "Pavel, come with me."

Swallowing hard, Pavel meekly followed Leonard into the patient bay, "I heard reports from people that you don't seem to sleep well, but I was just waiting for you to come to me on your own," Leonard explained in a concerned voice. "Have a seat and talk to me. Why are you having sleeping issues?"

"I vorry about Khan constantly," Pavel replied softly. "I cannot forget vat he did to me and zat he murdered Doktor Phlox een cold blood for no reason. Zat blood he took vas newer found."

Leonard frowned, "Have you been to see Commander McCoy lately, Pavel?" he asked softly.

Pavel didn't reply and Leonard sighed, "I'll give you something tonight, but I want you to go see Commander McCoy tomorrow," he stated calmly, pulling a hypo out of the cupboard. "This is a mild sedative that will knock you out pretty quickly, so take it after you're in bed in your quarters."

"Senk you, doctor," Pavel replied softly, taking the hypospray. "Vhen do you geet off duty?"

Leonard offered Pavel a smile, "This is Doctor M'Benga's night off, so I'm here until Alpha shift tomorrow," he replied calmly. "I've got plenty of beds and staff if I really do need to rest."

"I guess I vill go back to my quarters zen," Pavel replied nervously. "Senk you for ze help."

As Pavel left, Leonard returned to the office and saw that Charlie had abandoned the game and was lying on the small cot with the blanket covering him, "Papa, can I sleep here?" he asked sleepily.

"I guess so," Leonard replied gently. "I'll let your mother know to have Porthos keep her company."

Charlie nodded and immediately fell asleep. Leonard sighed and sat at his desk, determined to contact his wife and say goodnight to her before he packed the game and tried to get a little bit of rest.

* * *

Grateful that it was quiet and that not many were on the Bridge, Charlie Evans rose from his station and silently walked over to Scotty, "Mister Scott?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Do you have a moment?"

"Aye, lad, anything for you," Scotty replied gently. "How are you doing at the Engineering station?"

Charlie Evans sighed so deeply that Hawkins, Hikaru, and Stiles turned to look at him, "I'm just feeling a bit tired and I was wondering if I could go to bed?" he asked softly. "I took my supplements, but…"

"You're still growing," Scotty cut in gently. "If you're tired, you need to turn in for the night."

Charlie Evans nodded and silently reached into his pocket, "I, uh, made you a little something for an early Father's Day present too," he explained nervously as he pulled out an envelope that had been decorated with great care and had 'Father Scott' written on it in nice handwriting. "Uh, here."

Scotty's eyes widened in surprise as he took the envelope and opened it, revealing a homemade, carefully decorated card that had pictures of various Engineering tools all over it and a 'Happy Father's Day' written in the middle. Inside the card were two photos; one of Scotty and Charlie Evans in San Francisco near the Golden Gate Bridge, both of them in civilian uniforms, and the other was of Scotty and Charlie Evans standing together in front of the Enterprise's warp core while it was running.

"You've been the only real father I've ever known since I left that cargo ship and I wanted to thank you for that," Charlie Evans explained softly. "I know it's not much, but I don't have really any money…"

Scotty smiled, stood up, and embraced Charlie Evans, "Laddie, this is the best gift I've ever gotten and it doesn't matter if it cost money," he replied in an emotional voice. "Your gift came from the heart."

Charlie Evans nodded as Scotty released him, "You've certainly made my day, but I think it's time for you to get some rest," Scotty stated gently. "You've worked hard lately and you deserve a good night's rest."

"Goodnight, Mister Scott," Charlie Evans replied just as he walked up the ramp to the turbolift.

Scotty smiled and sat back down in the command chair, eager to look at the gift he had received.

* * *

"Captain, I thank you for walking me back to my quarters, but don't you have to get back to your children?" Edith asked softly as she followed Jim down the corridor. "I'm sure they miss you."

Jim smiled and stopped at a door, "I'm sure they do, but Lorian and George actually wanted to thank you for spending time with them when Yeoman Rand and I can't," he explained calmly. "Come in."

Edith raised an eyebrow, but followed Jim into his quarters, "What's all this?" she asked in an intrigued voice, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of a set table where George sat while Lorian placed dishes of replicated food on the table. "My, my, I didn't expect a thank you gesture to be a lovely dinner."

"I researched Terran gestures of gratitude on the computer and a dinner seemed most appropriate since you helped my father, brother, and I without complaint, Miss Keeler," Lorian stated tonelessly. "Please."

Chucking softly, Edith walked over to the table and sat down as did Jim, "Miss Keeler, when you go to Starfleet Academy, what academic career will you pursue?" Lorian asked tonelessly as he sat down.

"Well, I spend time in Sickbay working on the nursing modules with Joanna McCoy, so I was thinking about becoming a nurse when I get to attend the Academy," Edith replied gently. "I enjoy helping people and I'd like to be on Earth for a while when I finally do get there, so that seems fitting."

Lorian nodded, "My hope is to attend the Academy when I am older, but I am perfectly content engaging in college level courses for the time being," he stated tonelessly. "We should eat."

Silence filled the quarters as Jim, Edith, Lorian, and George served themselves and ate, but dinner was finished soon enough, "Lorian, I can clean up if you and George want to visit with Miss Keeler for a while," Jim stated gently as he stood up. "After all, you and George did prepare dinner tonight."

"Captain Kirk, I actually must be going to my own quarters, as it is rather late," Edith replied in an apologetic voice as she stood up. "Lorian and George, thank you very much for dinner."

George nodded, but Lorian frowned, "Are you well, Miss Keeler?" Lorian asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, Lorian, I'm perfectly fine," Edith replied pleasantly. "It is rather late at night, however."

Lorian nodded, "And it's about time for you and George to go to bed, Lorian, if Miss Keeler doesn't plan to stay and visit," Jim stated gently as he began to clear the table. "Thank you for coming, Edith."

"Thank you for inviting me," Edith replied calmly as she walked to the door. "Have a good night."

As Edith left, Lorian sighed tiredly, "Father, Miss Keeler's cheerful disposition reminds me of Mother and is helping me to come to peace with her death," he stated calmly. "I am glad Miss Keeler is our friend."

"Daddy, will you and Lorian tell me about Mother?" George asked softy. "What was she like?"

The dishes suddenly forgotten, Jim silently picked George up and, motioning for Lorian to follow, he carried George into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "You and Lorian get into bed and I'll tell you stories about your mother to help you two go to sleep, all right?" Jim stated as Lorian got into his bed.

* * *

**_I.K.S. Rakata – Klingon Space_ **

Shaking, Carol slowly sat up and saw that all of her fellow prisoners had been thrown against the walls or the floor when the ship had been thrown by the impact of the Genesis matrix exploding. Blood covered the metal floor, as did trinkets from the various people that had fallen off in the flight.

"Valeris?" Carol called out in an anxious voice as she got up and slowly limped forward. "Valeris?"

A faint cough caught Carol's attention and she saw Valeris slowly sit up with her hair a mess and her face covered in blood, "Carol," Valeris spoke in a frightened whisper as she saw her only friend. "Carol."

Carol slowly walked over to Valeris and took the young girl's hand just as the doors opened and Captain Ja'rod and several Klingon guards came into the room accompanied by a bleeding Senator Javal, "Captain Ja'rod, Senator Javal," Carol greeted them coldly, holding tightly to Valeris's small hand.

"Doctor Marcus, are you making friends with your fellow prisoners?" Senator Javal asked coldly as he walked over to her and Valeris. "Ah, I see you've met Valeris; she is a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid orphan."

Carol said nothing and Senator Javal chuckled, "Well, I see no harm in such a friendship at the moment," he replied in an amused voice, gazing around at the many who had been injured when the ship had been thrown by the impact of the Genesis matrix exploding. "It seems your experiment failed."

"The protomatter made it unstable and I did warn Jeris about that," Carol replied coldly.

Javal's eyes narrowed and he turned to the Klingon guards, "See what prisoners are still alive and fit for work on Rura Penthe, as per our agreement," he stated coldly. "I will take charge of Doctor Marcus and Valeris because they will prove very useful to the plans that Jeris and Khan have made together."

"As per our agreement, then," Captain Ja'rod said gruffly. "Do what you will with your prisoners."

Senator Javal bowed and took Carol's arm, "Doctor Marcus, Valeris, we have business elsewhere," he said, taking no notice of the Klingon guards as they began to search the pile of prisoners for survivors.

"I will ensure your safe travel back to Romulus, Senator," Captain Ja'rod said as he led the three from the prisoner bay, down several corridors, and to a small hangar deck that was apart from the bigger one and held a small vessel inside of it. "This will ensure you safe passage back to Romulan space."

Carol silently led Valeris over to the ship, "You know, Doctor Marcus, you are very lucky that Khan likes you so much," Captain Ja'rod hissed, watching as Senator Javal came to them. "If you were not needed to look after that man, I would have had you tried and prosecuted for the failure of your experiment."

Even though she wouldn't consider herself fortunate since she knew that returning to imprisonment and abuse on Romulus was worse than being there, Carol remained silent as Captain Ja'rod left the room.

* * *

**_Augument Cargo Vessel – The Neutral Zone_ **

"Doctor Sevrin!" Susan Ling shouted as she hurried into the bunk room and saw Dr. Sevrin tending to a sleeping Rodriguez while the healthy Auguments monitored the unhealthy ones. "I found the source!"

Dr. Sevrin looked up from the tricorder he was using to examine Rodriguez, "The blood in the IV bags and from the needle belongs to a man in Starfleet named Pavel Chekov," Susan explained softly. "He is an Ensign currently posted aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Irina knows him, but she doesn't want anything to do with him because of problems in their past. The Enterprise is the flagship of Starfleet, Doctor."

"Interesting," Dr. Sevrin replied in an intrigued voice. "And Irina wants nothing to do with this Chekov?"

Susan shook her head, "She described him as one who does not know himself or has the strength to endure that which is difficult," she explained softly. "It is why their relationship didn't last very long."

"Ah," Dr. Sevrin replied, knowing that retrieving this Pavel Chekov would prove disastrous if he sent Irina and risked her softening to a former lover. "Susan, do you have any idea where the Enterprise is?"

Susan shook her head, "They wouldn't be anywhere near this mess of space, but I could probably find them with the scanners on Cyrano Jones's vessel," she replied sweetly. "He's got advanced machinery on his vessel that this ship doesn't, but I don't want him tagging along and blowing my cover."

Before Dr. Sevrin could reply, Cyrano wandered into the bunk room holding out a stylus, "Doctor Sevrin, I've been doing some thinking and I made a map of a safe way out of this mess for your vessel to follow," he said, a nervous laugh in his voice. "I would really like to take my ship and be on my way."

"Actually, Mister Jones, I will be taking your ship and you will be staying here so you won't run off to Starfleet with information about us," Susan hissed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the phasers she had made to pass time on the vessel. "Did you really think we'd let you stay with us for so long and just let you leave to go running back to Starfleet with information about our work?"

Before Cyrano could protest, Susan shot him with her phaser and as Cyrano crumpled to the floor, she moved towards the door, "Don't worry, it was set to Stun," she said in a cold voice. "Doctor Sevrin, I'll prepare to leave immediately and I won't return until I have the blood source in my clutches."

* * *

**_Please read and leave detailed reviews so I feel motivated to continue the story!_ **


	28. Day of Darkness - July 2266

_**July 2266** _

Hand-drawn and colored signs that read 'HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!' littered the walls of the Mess Hall while a table filled with dishes of festive foods sat near the canteen. Even though the Enterprise was currently searching for any remnants of the U.S.S. Montego, Jim had kept track of the passing days and had insisted on celebrating whatever holidays they could while they were away from Terran soil.

While Spock, who didn't wish to celebrate so festively while they were supposed to be searching for the Montego, was on the Bridge, Jim found himself in the Mess Hall watching Yeoman Rand explain the meaning behind the festive day to Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, George, Amanda, Saavik, and Joachim. Charlie Evans was working in Engineering, Joanna and Edith were working in Sickbay with Leonard, Arianne was in her office, and Lorian was off working on his college courses in their quarters.

Jim sighed and stood up, intending to return to the Mess Hall after the history lesson to make sure that George didn't try any dairy products just out of curiosity. He walked down the corridor and found himself looking into the arboretum where Hikaru kept a wide variety of plants and cuttings both from Earth and various planets they had visited.

Pavel was in there, silently potting some red roses at one of the counters where Hikaru often did horticultural experiments when he wasn't on the Bridge.

"Captain, I didn't know you were down here," a soft voice suddenly spoke from behind Jim.

Jim turned and saw a concerned looking Nyota standing behind him looking very tired in the slacks, shirt, and crocs she was wearing while her hair was pulled back, "I was just taking a walk," Nyota explained in a tired voice. "Doctor M'Benga thinks light exercise would be good for the baby."

"Does Spock know you're out and about?" Jim asked softly. "He would insist that you rest."

Nyota sighed and lifted her sleeve to reveal a small dripline in her arm, "I'm taking additional supplements to help the baby and they make me feel sick," she explained softly. "I know how badly Spock wants this baby, so I'm doing things to try and help myself feel better through all of it."

Jim frowned, "I doubt that Spock would want you to risk your own health just to have another baby," he replied in a concerned voice as he held out his hand. "I'll walk you to Sickbay so you can get checked out, all right? I think Doctor McCoy's on duty and he can tell you if the supplements are working."

"Thank you, Captain," Nyota replied softly, taking his hand. "I appreciate the offer of help."

Jim nodded and gently escorted Nyota towards the turbolift, hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Commander Spock, sensors are detecting a small collection of debris several parsecs ahead," Tyler Kyle, an officer who was trying to qualify for a promotion through working on the Bridge, reported in an official voice as he studied his scanner. "There is writing on one of the pieces of debris, sir."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Put the debris on the screen and magnify," he ordered tonelessly.

Within seconds, debris filled the viewscreen and one of the pieces had _U.S.S. Montego NCC-1661_ written on it, "It appears we have found what remains of the Montego," Spock announced, earning himself looks from Scotty, Hawkins, Hikaru, Stiles, Kyle, and Christine as he tapped the conn. "Captain."

"Mister Spock?" Jim's voice replied in a strained tone. "Mister Spock, are you on the Bridge?"

Spock sighed, "Yes, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "We have found the remains of the Montego."

There was a heavy silence and Jim sighed, "Mister Spock, I think you had better report to Sickbay," he said in a somber voice as he came on to the Bridge and down the ramp to the command chair.

Frowning, Spock turned to face Jim and saw the somber expression on Jim's face, "Captain?" he asked in a toneless voice, wondering why Jim had come to the Bridge without announcing his intent first.

"Spock, I think you should go to Sickbay," Jim repeated in a somber voice, his eyes full of sadness.

Swallowing hard, Spock gripped the handles of the chair, "Nyota?" he asked, feeling sudden pain.

Sighing heavily, Jim silently looked at the floor and Spock stood up, "If you will excuse me, Captain," he stated tonelessly, making haste to the turbolift. "I will probably remain off duty for the rest of…"

"It's fine, Mister Spock," Jim whispered softly, his heart aching for Spock and Nyota as he took a seat. "Get all that debris into the cargo bay and send Security and Science officers to analyze the debris with a fine tooth comb. I want to know what destroyed her."

* * *

Time stood still for Spock as he entered the quiet Sickbay, filled with adrenaline from running from the Bridge out of fear for the safety of Nyota and their unborn child. He had been unable to feel their bond and it had alarmed him to a severe degree when his Captain had come and told him to go to Sickbay.

"…I had no idea that the supplement would prove harmful to a fetus within a human body," Spock suddenly heard Dr. M'Benga say in an upset voice. "Don't glare at me like that, Leonard, I…"

There was a growl, "It's Doctor McCoy to you, M'Benga!" Leonard shouted. "If you'll excuse me…"

Spock raised an eyebrow as Leonard stormed out of the office, "Spock, how long have you been standing there?" Leonard asked worriedly, stopping as he saw Spock there. "What did you hear?"

"Captain Kirk came to the Bridge and explained that my presence in Sickbay was essential," Spock stated tonelessly. "I overheard Doctor M'Benga stating that the supplement proved harmful to the fetus…"

Leonard sighed and motioned for Spock to follow him and didn't stop walking until they reached a bed in the patient bay where Nyota lay sleeping on a biobed covered by a blanket and hooked to several driplines and what appeared to be a foetal/ultrasound machine. Spock's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Jim found Nyota walking in the corridor near the Mess Hall and brought her here out of concern," Leonard explained in a concerned voice as he checked the monitor. "It's a good thing he did because the supplements she was on for the baby were causing extreme anemia, nausea, and fatigue."

Spock nodded, "What is the current state of the fetus?" he asked in a voice that showed true fear.

Leonard peered at the fetal machine and sighed, "I don't know if it will survive because the supplements took nutrients from her that the baby was supposed to receive," he explained somberly. "I'm sorry."

Spock silently sat on a stool at Nyota's bedside and gently took her hand as he rested his hands on the edge of the biobed so he could be close to her, "Please make enquires around the ship as to who would be willing to provide care for Amanda and Saavik when they are done their daily studies," he stated tonelessly. "Please inform the Captain that I will also not be able to return to duty for the rest of the day and that if he is in immediate need of assistance from a First Officer, I recommend Commander McCoy."

"I'll take care of it, Spock," Leonard replied somberly, frowning at the anxiety he heard in Spock's voice.

Feeling as if Spock needed time alone with Nyota, Leonard returned to the office and was shocked to see M'Benga sitting on the floor with his head in his knees, "I didn't know the supplements would cause such a reaction in Lieutenant Uhura," M'Benga stated in a distressed voice as he looked up at Leonard.

"The supplement was designed to assist in the healthy development of hybrid pregnancies, right?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, frowning at M'Benga. "It shouldn't cause such a reaction."

M'Benga sighed, "I checked Lieutenant Uhura's medical records before I gave her the supplement and the supplement was how the Vulcan Healers were able to help her maintain her pregnancy with Amanda," he explained in a distressed voice. "Commander Spock's hybrid lineage adds complications to the difficulties that already come with a Human-Vulcan pregnancy, as the reproductive systems…"

"How did Captain Kirk manage to produce a half-Vulcan child with T'Pol, then?" Leonard asked softly.

Frowning, M'Benga stood up, "I have always been curious about that, but those records are sealed and Captain Kirk doesn't talk about it," he replied in a concerned voice. "Didn't she die giving birth?"

"Stay here and keep an eye on things," Leonard stated, knowing that only Jim would have the answers that could possibly keep Nyota from sharing T'Pol's fate. "Computer, locate Captain Kirk."

There was a beep and Jim's location came up on the computer, "The cargo bay?" Leonard asked in a confused voice, frowning at M'Benga. "Why would Jim be in the cargo bay when he's on duty?"

"Do you want me to check in on Joanna and Miss Keeler?" Dr. M'Benga asked as Leonard moved towards the door. "I don't know what else to do for Lieutenant Uhura at this point."

Leonard nodded as he left the office and Sickbay, leaving M'Benga alone with his troubled thoughts.

* * *

Damaged pieces of debris filled the cargo bay and Lorian silently lingered near the door so not to get in the way of his father or the officers from Science and Engineering who were examining the debris, "Lorian, come over here and look at this," he suddenly heard his father say in an encouraging tone.

Swallowing hard, Lorian followed the voice and found himself standing next to his father and Charlie Evans in front of a piece of hull that read _U.S.S. Montego NCC-1661_ , "This is what remains of the vessel that was monitoring the Neutral Zone and its outposts," Jim explained in a somber voice. "The Montego had a crew of 400 and it's been around since before I was in the Academy. What do you see?"

"Weapons damage," Lorian replied tonelessly. "It appears the Montego was fired upon several times and took considerable damage from their attackers before being severely damaged or destroyed."

Jim nodded, "This doesn't make sense, though," Charlie Evans spoke softly. "Where did the crew go?"

"Mister Evans, it is most likely that they were either killed or captured by their attackers," Jim replied in a somber voice. "Now, does the damage look as if it were caused by any weapons in Starfleet?"

Lorian frowned, "It does not," he replied tonelessly. "Was it the Klingons or Romulans, Father?"

"It's very possible that it could have been, Lorian, but we have no logs or any sort of proof from the debris yet," Jim replied in a calmer voice. "Without solid proof, we can't tell Starfleet anything."

Before Lorian or Charlie Evans could reply, Leonard wandered into the cargo bay, "Captain, do you mind if we step out and have a private conversation?" he asked softly. "It's about Lieutenant Uhura."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, "Keep examining the pieces and ask one of the Science or Security officers for help if you find anything unusual," he said in an anxious voice as he followed Leonard into the corridor and waited for him to speak. "Bones, I don't know why you want to talk to me about…"

"Because you and T'Pol successfully conceived a half-Vulcan child," Leonard replied somberly. "I found out that the supplement M'Benga gave Lieutenant Uhura is making her sick while it's helping the fetus and I'm not sure if both of them will survive this. I need to see the records of T'Pol's pregnancy, Jim."

Jim's eyes widened and was about to deny having knowledge of them when Leonard sighed, "Don't try to tell me that you don't have access, because I know you sealed them not long after T'Pol died," he stated in a confirmed voice, having the computer's knowledge to back his claim up. "I know you were in Montana, but I also know that you've got the ability to hack classified computer records."

Dread filled Jim and he looked at the floor to hide the tears that were filling his eyes and the fact that his chest was becoming tight with panic, "Why do you think I smuggled her on to the Enterprise in the late months of her pregnancy, Bones?" he finally replied in an anxious voice. "Because we both knew…"

A sob escaped Jim's lips, "Human-Vulcan pregnancies were considered too risky on Earth back then that anyone who was involved in one was advised to terminate them rather than carry the baby to full term," he continued in an anxious voice that was racked with sobs. "I was advised to try and get T'Pol to terminate it, as she would most likely die giving birth, but I just couldn't do it and I told her so."

Leonard swallowed hard, "Who advised you to do that?" he asked, deeply appalled at this news.

"Starfleet Medical," Jim replied anxiously as he looked up at Leonard. "The technology was different back then and they didn't have the ability to help with hybrid pregnancies like they do now. They said that it would be too great of a risk and I couldn't bring myself to persuade her to end the pregnancy."

Confusion filled Leonard's face, "If T'Pol didn't end the pregnancy, then, how did she manage to carry George to full term without complications?" he asked in a confused voice. "What aren't you saying?"

Shame and terror filled Jim's eyes and he shook his head, "Bones, that's information I'm not willing to share," he replied anxiously, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "How can I be of help to you?"

"It was something illegal you did to help T'Pol carry George to term, wasn't it?" Leonard asked, seeing the guilt in Jim's eyes. "Jim, you did something illegal while you were already under house arrest? How is that even possible for you to do without alerting Starfleet? To do something like that, you'd need…"

Swallowing hard, Jim shook his head and Leonard's eyes widened, "Someone who knew the system well enough to cover your tracks," Leonard finished in a shocked voice. "Jim, who did you get to help you?"

"Bones, not now," Jim replied anxiously. "If Starfleet was to find out what I did, there'd be trouble."

Leonard sighed, "Jim, Starfleet has better things to do than bother you about T'Pol," he replied calmly.

"I ordered the supplement from New Vulcan and had it shipped in through Planetary Customs," Jim replied heavily as he moved away. "It wasn't cleared to be used at Starfleet Medical, but T'Pol used her sway with the New Vulcan government to get some sent to us in Iowa along with instructions."

Leonard was silent for a few moments and sighed, "T'Pol was fully Vulcan, so she shouldn't have died from the drug unless it reacted with George's human half," he replied softly. "You're telling me that T'Pol decided to die and continue taking the supplement because she wanted to have George?"

"At first, T'Pol and I were frightened about the idea of a baby, but we realized that we wanted to raise it and Lorian more than anything else in the world," Jim explained somberly. "And the pregnancy wasn't easy by any means, Bones; T'Pol was bedridden a lot and Lorian was a great help to her and I."

Leonard nodded, "I don't know if Humans with hybrid pregnancies can take the supplement and have safe pregnancies without supervision, but I'm going to be hoping that everything turns out for the best," Jim said in a somber, tired voice. "Look, Bones, I need to go to my quarters and lie down for a bit. Would you please let Lorian know that he can either continue to help with the debris or return to school?"

"Sure," Leonard replied, seeing that Jim had been emotionally drained by talking about the past.

Jim nodded and, with a hand on his forehead, he silently walked down the corridor alone. Leonard silently went back into the cargo bay and saw Scotty talking with Lorian, Charlie Evans, and a bunch of other Security and Science officers about their findings. Not wanting to interrupt, he silently left and travelled down the corridor back towards the turbolift, intending to see how things were in Sickbay.

* * *

Arianne looked up from her stylus briefly to ensure that Hawkins, Stiles, Hikaru, Kyle, Christine, and the other Bridge officers were doing their jobs properly and didn't need assistance. She had brought her paperwork with her to work on while Jim left her in command unless something important came up that she felt Jim needed to take charge of.

"Commander McCoy, sensors are detecting a vessel ahead," Kyle suddenly spoke up anxiously.

Arianne set her stylus on her lap, "How far ahead, Mister Kyle?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Within viewing distance, Commander," Kyle replied nervously. "Do you think it's an enemy?"

Arianne sighed, "Put the vessel on screen," she replied calmly. "Let's have a look at it."

Almost immediately, the screen switched to a view of a small, extremely weathered vessel, "The designation matches the vessel that Cyrano Jones escaped Space Station K-7 in, Commander," Kyle explained in an anxious voice as he looked at the computer. "What should we do about this?"

"Hail the vessel," Arianne replied calmly, contemplating whether or not to contact Jim or Spock.

Hawkins quickly sent a hail to the vessel, "The vessel's captain is replying," he replied anxiously.

"Put it on the screen then, Mister Hawkins," Arianne replied in a calm, but impatient voice.

Hawkins, Stiles, Hikaru, Kyle, Christine, and the other Bridge officers turned in their chairs just in time to see Susan's face appear on screen, "Greetings, I am Commander Arianne McCoy of the Federation Starship Enterprise," Arianne stated in a commanding voice. "Please state your name and business."

"Susan Ling," Susan replied coolly, ignoring the fact that Hikaru was studying her intently.

Arianne nodded, but didn't get the chance to say anything because Susan closed the channel, "Commander, the vessel's warp core is damaged," Hawkins reported anxiously. "I…"

"Beam Susan Ling to the Transporter Room and have Security meet her there," Arianne ordered as she tapped the conn on the arm of the chair. "Tractor the vessel into the hangar deck for repairs and further examination. Captain Kirk or Commander Spock, this is Commander McCoy; please respond."

There was silence and Arianne sighed before tapping the conn again, "Security to the Transporter Room," she ordered in a commanding voice. "Engineering, please report to the hangar deck."

Swallowing hard, Arianne stood up, "Helm, all stop," she replied calmly, determined to find out what Susan was doing there. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge while I go and greet our guest."

"Aye sir," Hikaru replied, slowly bringing the Enterprise to a halt as Arianne left the Bridge.

* * *

"The communicator's going off," Spock heard Nyota mumble in a groggy voice. "What is it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow as Nyota's eyes opened and he quickly turned his communicator off, "It is of no concern to either of us," he replied tonelessly. "If there are any situations, Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy are more than capable of addressing them without my help. My place is at your side, Nyota."

Nyota nodded and sighed tiredly, "The baby's not going to make it, is it?" she asked weakly.

Unaware that Leonard had returned and was now watching as M'Benga lingered just outside the patient bay, Spock swallowed hard, "The supplement that Doctor M'Benga gave you for the baby is proving harmful to your body," he explained tonelessly. "It is very likely that the fetus will not survive."

Tears filled Nyota's eyes and it both angered and saddened Spock to see them because he believed that if Dr. M'Benga had been more careful to use a nutritional supplement that would be good for all involved in a hybrid pregnancy, Nyota and the baby would be fine, "If it doesn't, I'd rather adopt any future children than try to have another," Nyota replied weakly. "Does that upset you, Spock?"

"No, thy'la," Spock replied softly, gently stroking her hands with his. "I could not bear your death."

As Nyota nodded, M'Benga cautiously entered the patient bay, "Commander, Lieutenant, I would like to apologize for what is happening and if I had any idea that the supplement would cause such problems, I would have tried something else," he stated in an apologetic voice. "I do not expect your forgiveness."

"Why would you not expect something that is not necessary as of yet?" Spock answered tonelessly, a slight growl in his voice as he kept his back turned to M'Benga. "The outcome is still uncertain."

M'Benga trembled at hearing the growl, but didn't move, "I am at a loss, however, as to why you did not contact New Vulcan for assistance in maintaining Nyota's pregnancy," Spock continued as he rose and turned around to face M'Benga. "They would have been able to assist, as they had with Amanda."

Again, M'Benga trembled and Spock's expression deepened into a death glare, "Or is it possible that your lingering connection with Jeris disabled your ability to seek help in a situation that you were experiencing difficulties in?" Spock asked, the growl in his voice deeper. "I require an explanation."

Swallowing hard, M'Benga took a step back and Spock clenched his hands, "I wish you to take accountability for the situation you have created," Spock growled, sweat appearing on his face.

"Spock, calm down!" Leonard shouted, seeing that Spock was on the verge of losing control.

Without warning, the bio-alarms went haywire and Nyota lost consciousness, "Spock, get OUT!" Leonard yelled in an anxious voice as he hurried into the patient bay. "M'Benga, get over here right now!"

Shaken to the core at the thought of losing Nyota, Spock silently left Sickbay, his body trembling. He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't see Joanna and Edith come to see what the commotion was.

* * *

Susan's eyes widened as she materialized on the transporter pad and saw Arianne, Hendorff, and Giotto standing on the floor in front of her while Kyle watched from behind the console, "Miss Ling, I am very curious as to why you are here," Arianne stated calmly. "We don't often receive unexpected guests."

"I assure you, Commander, I have honest intentions," Susan replied coldly. "Why all the Security?"

Arianne looked amused, "The presence of Security officers is standard protocol when we receive unexpected visitors, Miss Ling," she replied calmly. "Now, what exactly is your purpose here?"

"I am just a simple space explorer who has a vessel that is in need of repair," Susan replied gently.

Even though Arianne could tell that Susan wasn't telling the truth, as her children had often tried to be evasive when they wanted to hide things, she nodded, "Well, Mister Giotto and Mister Hendorff can escort you to guest quarters where you can relax while I find the Captain and tell him about you," she replied calmly. "Once the Captain is informed about you, I'm sure he'll want to know your business."

Susan's eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, Commander," she replied, making a mental note to tell Dr. Sevrin about this shrewd commander when she could.

Arianne watched as Hendorff and Giotto led Susan from the room and then she left the Transporter Room, intending to go to Jim's quarters and ask him why he hadn't answered his communicator. He usually answered his communicator even if it was late at night.

* * *

Waves of exhaustion washed over Jim as he sank on to his bed, a mug of Vulcan spice tea in his hands that would hopefully put him into a deep sleep for the next several hours. He was emotionally drained and physically exhausted from revealing more of the past, but he had done it to help a fellow officer.

Jim slowly drank the tea and then set the mug on his nightstand before laying down, allowing his body to relax. As his eyes closed, memories of T'Pol drifted through his mind that filled his eyes with tears.

Fortunately, positive thoughts of Lorian and George quickly replaced those thoughts and Jim drifted into a deep, much needed slumber. Too many nights had been spent trying and failing to sleep.

"Jim, are you all right?" Jim suddenly heard Arianne's concerned voice ask from very close by.

Letting out a sigh, Jim opened his eyes to see Arianne standing at his bedside, "I opened up about some stuff with Bones and I just don't feel real wonderful right now," he explained in a tired voice, figuring Arianne had used her override code to get into his quarters. "Is there some sort of emergency?"

"We acquired a passenger named Susan Ling and her damaged vessel that matches the registration of one belonging to Cyrano Jones," Arianne replied softly. "Remember that kook from Space Station K-7?"

Jim nodded, but didn't get up, "I also tried Commander Spock, but he didn't answer," Arianne stated.

"Spock's in Sickbay with Lieutenant Uhura," Jim replied somberly. "The baby might not survive."

Arianne frowned and sighed heavily, "I didn't know," she replied softly in a voice of sadness.

"Where is this passenger we acquired?" Jim asked, fighting the urge to sleep so he could talk.

Arianne sighed, "I had Giotto and Hendorff escort her to guest quarters while I came and found you," she replied in a concerned voice. "There's just something about Miss Ling I don't really trust, Jim."

"You've got good instincts about people, so I trust your judgment," Jim replied softly. "And I do recall a Miss Susan Ling at the Academy with us; she was part of a little science club run by a Doctor Sevrin."

Arianne frowned, but didn't say anything, "I'm in no condition to be talking with anyone right now, Arianne, so just have Security guard Miss Ling in her quarters for the rest of the day," Jim replied in a tired voice. "I'll talk to her in the morning after I've had enough rest to overcome this migraine. I don't want to take Spock away from Lieutenant Uhura, so you and Scotty can share command shifts tonight."

Unable to fight sleep any longer, Jim drifted off and Arianne silently left his quarters to let him rest.

* * *

"Kommander Spock?"

Overwhelmed by emotions he had not felt in a long time, Spock looked up from his meditation and saw Pavel standing there with a pot full of roses in his hands, "Ensign Chekov," Spock replied tonelessly.

"I vas breenging some roses for Joanna and I saw you here," Pavel explained nervously, wondering why Spock was sitting on the floor outside Sickbay in a meditative position. "Are you unvell, Kommander?"

Spock struggled to compose himself, but he found himself unable to, "Nyota is in medical distress and the pregnancy has terminated itself," he replied tonelessly. "I am meditating in an attempt to…"

"Ze baby died?" Pavel asked softly, a saddened expression appearing on his face. "I am wery sorry."

Spock nodded as Leonard came out of Sickbay, "If you want to see Nyota, Spock, she's stable now," he stated in a tired voice before looking at Pavel. "Joanna's at the computer if you want to see her."

"Zees eez for Uhura," Pavel replied, pulling a rose from the pot and handing it to Spock to give to her.

Spock stood there, wordlessly holding the rose as Pavel disappeared into Sickbay, "I'm taking you and Lieutenant Uhura off duty until further notice because you both need time to recover from this," Leonard stated in a no-nonsense voice. "You almost attacked Doctor M'Benga, Spock. I'm not saying that this isn't a difficult situation, but you can't start accusing and threatening anyone like you did."

"I am aware of this, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly. "My behavior cannot be excused."

Leonard sighed as Spock stood up, "You and Lieutenant Uhura just both need some rest and time away from duty," he replied calmly. "I talked with Commander Scott and he's asking around to see who can take Amanda and Saavik for the evening so you two can rest. Now, do you want to see your wife?"

Spock nodded and silently followed Leonard into Sickbay's patient bay where Nyota was resting in a semi-upright position on the biobed with driplines in her arm while pajamas and a blanket covered her body, "The pain medication's making her sleep," Leonard explained as he checked the biomonitor.

Taking a deep breath, Spock silently placed the rose on the bedside tray and sat on the stool beside the bed, carefully taking Nyota's closest hand in his own. A tear escaped his eye as he sat holding her hand.

Edith watched silently as Spock closed his eyes, "Miss Keeler, you can either go finish your day's modules or you can go do something else," Leonard said as he walked over to them. "Where's Jo?"

"Joanna and that nice young man of hers are at the computer talking," Edith replied softly, saddened by the fact that she had witnessed Lieutenant Uhura lose a baby and that she would never have any.

Leonard nodded, "Ah, Miss Keeler, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Doctor McCoy," Edith replied calmly. "I am grateful for you letting me work in here."

Leonard sighed, "Captain Kirk isn't feeling well this evening and I'm wondering if you'd be willing to look after Lorian and George in your quarters tonight?" he asked softly. "That way, the Captain can rest."

"I would be happy to do that, Doctor," Edith replied calmly. "I can also collect them from school."

As Edith walked out of Sickbay, Leonard peered into the computer area to see what Pavel and Joanna were up to, deeply surprised when he saw them talking quietly while Joanna held the pot of roses on her lap. Pavel's expression was gentle and compassionate, but Joanna's was filled with grief.

"What's going on, Jo and Pavel?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "Joanna, what's wrong?"

Joanna sighed, "We were just discussing Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura," she replied in a somber voice as she looked at her father sadly. "I can't imagine such a terrible thing; I can't…"

"I kin valk Joanna back to her quarters, Doktor," Pavel replied, sensing that not all was right.

Leonard sighed tiredly, "I need to go talk to Doctor M'Benga anyway," he replied, intending to talk with his colleague about the way he had handled the Nyota's situation. "Don't stay out too late, all right?"

Joanna nodded and kept quiet while her father left the computer area, "Vat ees ze matter?" Pavel asked softly as he looked at Joanna intently. "You seem wery affected by ze Lieutenant's lost child."

Sadness filled Joanna's eyes, "Pavel, I'm not even sure if I'm able to have children and Lieutenant Uhura's miscarriage made me think of it," she replied softly. "The time I spent on Romulus wasn't easy and I was subjected to a lot of physical abuse that made me feel very worthless. If you want to end it…"

Compassion filled Pavel's eyes and he gently placed a finger on Joanna's lips, "You are beauteeful to me, Joanna" he replied gently, smiling at her. "Eef you kannot hawe cheeldren, ve can look at ozzer vays of hawing a family someday if zat eez vat you vant. You are so beauteeful to me inside and out, but I cannot show you how much I care unteel you are 18 and eet ees legal. Until zen, ve can hug and go on ze superwised dates for fun and talking. You hawe truly brought happiness out in me, Joanna."

"And you've brought out happiness in me too, Pavel," Joanna replied, tears of joy filling her eyes.

* * *

_**I.K.S. Rakata** _

"A Vulcan baby?" Captain Ja'rod sneered as he examined the baby that the Klingon guards held out to him, taking great care to not touch the barely conscious child. "Where did you find that thing?"

One of the guards grunted, "In the arms of a dead Vulcan female," he replied gruffly. "We cannot take this child to Rura Penthe with the rest of the surviving prisoners. He will be used as food by others."

Captain Ja'rod's eyes narrowed and he sighed heavily, "Do not tell the Klingon High Council or the Romulan Senate of this child and we will send it away to force it to find its own way," he replied gruffly, cringing with disgust as he took the child from the guard. "Most likely, it will die in space by itself."

A name written on the sleeper that spelled 'Tuvok' caught Captain Ja'rod's eye as he carried the baby out of the room where only the dead prisoners laid after the surviving ones were placed in another cargo hold. Instead of summoning his guards, however, Captain Ja'rod proceeded to the shuttlebay.

"You are already weak, so I do not think Rura Penthe will benefit you," Captain Ja'rod stated gruffly as he entered a small shuttle and secured Tuvok in a seat before putting food and water rations near him.

Tuvok squinted as he peered up at Captain Ja'rod, but he didn't make a sound and merely watched as the large Klingon Captain went to the Helm and pressed several buttons, "There is no honor in allowing a child to die in the mines of Rura Penthe even if you are Vulcan scum," Captain Ja'rod grunted, pulling a PADD from his pocket to make a note to send with Tuvok that explained why he let the little baby live.

Again, Tuvok said nothing and Captain Ja'rod took the opportunity to quickly force feed him some of the food and water capsules, "Your mother obviously wanted better for you, young Vulcan child, and it would be dishonorable of me to condemn you to die among Klingons. Remember this mercy well."

Tuvok gave Captain Ja'rod a curious look, but Captain Ja'rod paid no mind to it as he left the shuttle.

Still in a foul mood that he was showing mercy to a Vulcan child who had no chance whether he sent it off in a shuttle or took it to Rura Penthe, Captain Ja'rod didn't say anything and focused on preparing the shuttle for launch on auto-pilot as two of his bodyguards came into the shuttleport. The guards looked at Captain Ja'rod questioningly, but the expression on his face kept them from uttering words.

"Qa'pla, young Tuvok," Captain Ja'rod whispered as the shuttle departed. "Qa'pla."

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	29. Gone, Yet Not Forgotten - August 2266

**_August 2266_ **

"Captain's Log, August 2266," Jim said, a sigh in his voice as he leaned back in his chair with the recording device close to his mouth. "With our findings on the Montego now in the hands of Starfleet, the Enterprise is now on a mission intended to heal. Commander McCoy and Commander Spock confided in me that Spock's opened up to Sarek about Lieutenant Uhura's devastating miscarriage and the events leading up to it. In response, Sarek and the Vulcan High Command has invited the Enterprise to visit New Vulcan for a diplomatic visit and so those affected by the miscarriage can heal. We are en route to New Vulcan and I hope that it's beneficial for all, especially Spock and Lieutenant Uhura…."

The door chime suddenly pinged and Jim quickly saved the log before hiding it in his desk, "Come in," he replied in an official voice, smiling as Hikaru entered the room. "Lieutenant Sulu, how can I help you?"

"Captain, I was wondering if I could ask your advice on something?" Hikaru asked in a nervous voice.

Jim nodded and Hikaru sighed, "I was wondering if I could get your permission to ask Susan Ling on a date while she's here?" he asked softly. "She works in Sciences and I want to show her my plants."

"Well, Lieutenant Sulu, you're a big boy and you don't need my permission to date someone on the ship," Jim replied in an amused voice, giving Hikaru a parental look. "What is this really about?"

Hikaru sighed, "Well, I've been hearing rumors that you're dating Miss Keeler from Starbase 17," he replied in a nervous voice, his face reddening in embarrassment. "I mean, you've spent time with…"

"There is no truth to the rumor, Hikaru," Jim replied softly, cutting him off. "I'm not ready for that sort of thing and neither are Lorian or George. When we are around Earth, Miss Keeler will be leaving the Enterprise to attend the Academy, but she'll probably be a nurse by the time we get back to Earth."

Hikaru looked confused, but said nothing, "How's the Bridge?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

"Commander McCoy's doing a fine job," Hikaru replied calmly. "Is Commander Spock…?"

Jim sighed and stood up, "Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are both on personal leave until such time as we arrive at New Vulcan," he replied, deeply concerned for them both. "We'll have a much needed shore leave while we're there and after that, we'll see where things stand, all right?"

Hikaru nodded and silently left the Ready Room, prompting Jim to follow him out to the Bridge where Arianne was sitting in the command chair while Hawkins, Stiles, Hikaru, Hendorff, Kyle, Leonard, and Scotty worked at their stations, "Captain on the Bridge," Arianne stated in a commanding voice.

"As you were," Jim replied calmly as he walked over to the ramp. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Arianne nodded and watched as Jim went up to the turbolift, knowing full well that he was going to check on Dr. M'Benga and then on Spock and Nyota because all three of them were out of sorts.

* * *

Anxiety filled Susan Ling as she walked down the corridor from the Science Lab where she had left her work hidden from prying eyes. She had been given a uniform and duties since she was familiar with Starfleet workings, but she knew she was running out of time to capture and talk to Ensign Chekov.

"Susan, do you have a sec?" an anxious voice suddenly spoke from behind her, startling her.

Concerned that someone knew her plan, Susan turned and saw Christine standing behind her, "Susan, I'm trying to plan a little gathering to cheer Spock, Uhura, and Doctor M'Benga up and I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" she asked in an anxious voice. "I'm thinking of having it in the Mess…"

"Christine, I'm sorry, I've got a lot of work to do," Susan replied softly, hoping she could be left alone.

A sad expression appeared on Christine's face, but she nodded and walked away, "Nosy blonde idiot," Susan hissed as she continued on her way, suddenly thinking that she could stop in Sickbay for a tranquilizer to make kidnapping Ensign Chekov easier since she didn't want him to try and fight.

Swallowing hard, Susan silently made her way to Sickbay and saw that Dr. M'Benga was sitting in the office reading a stylus. She silently crept past the office and into the patient bay, making a beeline over to the medicine cabinets to find a powerful enough tranquilizer to knock Chekov out for hours.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Susan suddenly heard Dr. M'Benga ask gently as footsteps approached.

Grabbing the closest hypospray, Susan whirled around to face Dr. M'Benga, "If you need medication for something, you don't have to come in here and steal it," Dr. M'Benga stated. "You can ask me for it."

Muttering under her breath about nosy idiots, Susan quickly drop-kicked Dr. M'Benga, causing the man to fall to the floor and hit his head. She stepped over his unconscious form and quickly left Sickbay.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Arianne looked up from her stylus and was surprised to see Charlie standing beside the chair with an old fashioned book in one hand and a small PADD in the other, "Charlie, you're supposed to be in school, aren't you?" she asked in a concerned voice as Leonard came up behind him. "Why are you here?"

"We had free time and Zachary stole Miss Rand's computer and told me it was a compass that would lead me to the Bridge," Charlie replied in a worried voice. "It hasn't been doing anything, though."

Discouraged that Zachary had stolen something from Yeoman Rand and had used it to trick Charlie into leaving school, Arianne took the PADD, "Charlie, Zachary was tricking you," she replied gently. "This isn't a compass, it's just a regular PADD. Zachary just wanted you to leave school so you'd be in trouble."

"Am I stupid, Mommy?" Charlie asked softly. "It's so easy for Zach to trick me cause I trust him."

Arianne sighed, set the stylus aside, and pulled Charlie on to her lap, "You're not stupid, honey," she replied in a gentle voice as she stroked his hair. "It takes you a bit longer to learn things than other kids."

"Am I going to be in trouble with Miss Rand?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "I didn't know."

Leonard shook his head and gently patted Charlie's head, "Tell you what, kiddo, I've got to go by Sickbay anyway, so I'll take you back to the classroom," he said in a tired voice. "I've got to have my treatment."

Charlie nodded and got off Arianne's lap, "Do you think the cancer will be killed when we get to New Vulcan?" he asked in a worried voice as he walked up to the lift with Leonard. "Cancer's a bad guy."

"Yep, it is," Leonard replied, fighting the urge to laugh as he led Charlie into the turbolift.

Arianne sighed and picked her stylus up, "Steady as she goes," she commented softly as she sent a private message to Nyota asking if she would like to get together for some private girl time later. Her mind was also on Leonard's continued treatments and both she and Nyota just needed a break.

* * *

The sound of a vibrating PADD brought Nyota back to awareness and she slowly opened her eyes before taking the PADD off her bedside table. She picked up the PADD and sighed deeply as she read it.

Relieved that it was only a message from Arianne inviting her to partake in some off-duty girl time, Nyota placed the PADD back on the table and slowly got out of bed. She silently went out into the sitting area and saw that Spock was sitting in the corner of the room meditating in his meditation robes.

"Spock?" Nyota called out softly as she approached him. "Spock, where are Amanda and Saavik?"

Spock sighed patiently, "I delivered Saavik and Amanda to the schoolroom approximately three point five hours ago, Nyota," he replied in a toneless voice. "It is pleasing to see you moving around."

"I didn't mean to sleep so late this morning," Nyota commented as she touched Spock's shoulders.

Nodding, Spock stood up, turned, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Rest is important for your recovery, my thy'la," Spock replied in a softer voice. "I am grateful that I did not also lose you."

Nyota nodded and sighed, "I have been in touch with Sarek and he has arranged for physical and mental assistance to be available for us upon our arrival and request," Spock continued softly. "I must confess that I am still angry with Doctor M'Benga about his role in the baby's death and your near death."

Before Nyota could reply, the door chime sounded, "Come in," Spock stated tonelessly.

The door slid open and Jim stood there, "Captain, hello," Nyota said in a kind voice, not bothered by the fact that she was in casual clothing nor that she and Spock were hugging. "What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing," Jim replied calmly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Nyota shook her head and sighed, "You've already helped us so much by arranging shore leave on New Vulcan," she replied in a sincere voice. "I also appreciate you approving medical leave for both of us."

"It's not an issue," Jim replied gently. "What happened was really terrible and I'm truly sorry about it."

Spock inhaled sharply, "The Vulcan Healers will most likely want to talk to Doctor M'Benga about what happened," he stated tonelessly. "As his captain, it is your decision as to whether you will permit that."

Jim's eyes widened as Spock sighed and walked off into the master bedroom, "Spock blames Doctor M'Benga and the supplement he gave Nyota for the baby's death," Nyota explained softly. "I have to admit that I'm angry about it too, but I just don't feel comfortable approaching Doctor M'Benga."

Even though he knew that Dr. M'Benga was blaming himself for what happened and would accept any sort of punishment without hesitation in his current frame of mind, Jim said nothing, "Anyway, thanks for stopping by," Nyota continued softly, eager to go see to Spock. "We appreciate the visit."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and silently left their quarters. Nyots sighed and silently went to the master bedroom where Spock had removed his robe and was sitting on the bed in his uniform. Neither of them spoke, but Nyota merely sat on the bed next to her husband and gently took his hand in hers.

"Would you care for some lunch, Nyota?" Spock suddenly asked softly. "Neither of us have eaten."

Nyota sighed and nodded, "I will acquire food and return," Spock stated as he rose from the bed.

Out in the corridor, Jim was heading back to the Bridge to relieve Arianne when his communicator suddenly beeped, "Captain Kirk, this is Giotto," a voice stated. "There's been an incident in Sickbay."

"On my way," Jim replied in a concerned voice after he pulled out his communicator and opened it.

* * *

Susan silently braced herself as she entered the Mess Hall and saw that Pavel and Joanna were at a table together eating lunch while a few other crew members, including Riley and Charlie Evans, were sitting at other tables subtly keeping an eye on the young couple. Quickly composing herself so to look like another crewmember just getting a meal, Susan silently walked over to Pavel and Joanna's table.

"Hi there," Susan said in a calm voice, deciding to make conversation using things she had heard around the ship about people. "Joanna, I heard you were working on the nursing modules and you're in the science part of it right now. I was rather good at Science in Starfleet Academy and if you want, I…"

Joanna smiled, "Any help you can offer would be great, but I'm not working on my modules til later because my dad has his treatment this afternoon and he'll need my help since Mom's on the Bridge," she replied gently, smiling as Pavel took her hand. "Pavel's got to go to the Bridge after we're done."

Nodding, Susan patted the hypospray that was in her pocket and then clasped her hands together, giving Pavel a cute smile that caused him to look at Joanna nervously, "Joanna, vill you valk me to ze Bridge vhen ve're done lunch?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I can make ze doctor a shake too…"

Just then, several crewmen left and Joanna got up to dispose of her plate, leaving Susan alone with Pavel and only Charlie Evans and Riley in the Mess Hall. Susan quickly took the hypospray out of her pocket and forcibly injected it into Pavel's neck, causing Pavel to scream uncontrollably.

"Pavel!" Joanna shouted, turning around just in time to see Pavel collapse to the floor with the hypospray still jammed into the side of his neck while Susan watched. "What did you give him?!"

Susan snarled and reached for Pavel's arm, but Joanna shot over to them and knocked Susan away from Pavel with a solid punch in the jaw just as Charlie Evans and Riley came over. Ignoring them, Susan aimed a dropkick at Joanna, but Joanna grabbed her leg and flipped her clear across the room.

Riley gasped and hurried over to restrain Susan just as Spock walked in, "Pavel, wake up!" Joanna said in an anxious voice, dropping to her knees next to the unconscious Pavel. "Someone call Medical!"

Spock approached Pavel and peered at the hypospray in Pavel's neck, "It appears that this is a medication used to sedate patients prior to surgery," he observed as he knelt down beside Pavel.

Susan scowled as Charlie Evans and Riley restrained her, "Escort Miss Ling to the Brig and notify both Security and the Captain," Spock stated in a toneless voice. "Miss McCoy, are you injured at all?"

"Worry about Pavel," Joanna replied anxiously, shocked that some of the fighting skills she was forced to develop on Romulus had emerged so suddenly in a simple moment. "Where are Medical and Security?"

Susan scowled, quickly broke free of Riley's hold and was about to advance on Joanna, Pavel, and Spock when Charlie Evans suddenly grabbed hold of Susan and pinned her against the wall. His eyes were filled with fire and it was then that Susan realized that the young boy was one of Khan's lost Auguments.

"You're one of those freaks from the cargo ship," Susan breathed in an anxious voice. "Aren't you?"

Charlie Evans gave Susan a curious look just as several red shirted officers rushed into the room, "Mister Evans, your restraining technique is commendable, but Security has arrived," Spock stated tonelessly.

Swallowing hard, Charlie Evans stepped back and allowed the Security officers to do their job, "Charlie, perhaps we'd better go," Riley, who had contacted Security during the fight, whispered quietly.

Nodding, Charlie Evans silently left the Mess Hall with Riley and Spock turned his attention back to Joanna, who was holding Pavel's hand, "Where is Doctor M'Benga?" Joanna asked anxiously.

Wondering why Dr. M'Benga hadn't yet come, Spock took out his communicator and opened it, "Spock to Sickbay," he stated tonelessly. "There is a medical emergency in the Mess Hall, Doctor M'Benga."

"Doctor M'Benga's not available to help anyone," Leonard's tired voice replied. "I'm sending a team."

Confusion filled Spock's face, but he said nothing because he knew Joanna would only start worrying more than she already was. He was also curious as to Dr. M'Benga's absence, but now was not the time.

"Captain, I apologize for disrupting your day," Dr. M'Benga commented softly, wincing as Leonard touched a bruise that had formed on his chest as a result of being dropkicked to the hard floor.

* * *

Jim sighed and Giotto lingered at the end of the biobed, "How's your head?" he finally asked softly.

"Still a bit tender," Dr. M'Benga replied softly, wincing as he felt a blast of nausea hit him. "I-I…"

Leonard sighed patiently and quickly stuck a bedpan under his colleague's chin that he had grabbed once it was determined that Dr. M'Benga had injuries, "When you're a father of four and a seasoned physician, you get pretty good at learning when people are going to be sick," he commented in a matter-of-fact voice. "You've got a bruised sternum and ribcage, but nothing's broken."

"I just want to lie down," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "I need to start your treatment first, though."

Leonard offered a sad smile and watched as Dr. M'Benga got off the biobed and walked over to the bed that had been designed for Leonard's radiation treatments, "I'm not going to hang around while you have it, but I don't want you to miss it," he replied tiredly. "Oh, Susan Ling stole a hypospray."

Leonard frowned as Dr. M'Benga put his shirt back on, "I sent some medics to the Mess Hall because she used the hypospray on Ensign Chekov and Joanna defended him when she tried to attack him," he replied in a concerned voice. "She's being taken to the Brig and I'm sure she has an amusing story."

"Just one more thing that Spock can hold over my head," Dr. M'Benga replied in a distressed voice. "I already know he's contacted the Vulcan High Command and wants me tried for incompetence."

Jim frowned, "Well, I'm not going to authorize it," he replied, feeling frustrated at Spock and Nyota's inability to forgive what ended up being a total accident. "I really don't think you're incompetent."

"Well, thank you, Captain," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "I should probably stay here for Chekov since Leonard needs to do his treatment this afternoon to stay on schedule. I can rest a little later."

Leonard's eyes narrowed with concern, but Dr. M'Benga waved him off, "Just lie down and do your treatment, Leonard," he stated in a calm voice. "I'll look after Ensign Chekov and then rest."

There was a heavy silence and at that moment, Joanna and Spock came into Sickbay helping a semi-conscious Pavel move while three medics trailed behind them, "Ensign Chekov refused to lie down on the medical stretcher," Spock stated tonelessly. "He referred to me as Khan and became anxious."

Dr. M'Benga studied Pavel, who was gravitating between waking up and drifting off while he struggled to stay on his feet, "Ensign Chekov, can you hear me?" he asked in a gentle, but concerned voice.

Pavel mumbled something in Russian and immediately pulled away from Spock, nearly toppling to the floor before Joanna grabbed him and held him close, "What's he saying?" Jim asked in a confused voice, not able to recognize what Pavel was trying to say even though he had learned a lot of languages.

"Ensign Chekov has expressed discomfort at my presence by his actions," Spock stated tonelessly.

Dr. M'Benga, however, was quiet for a moment and then softly started talking to Pavel in Russian, causing Pavel to nod and reply calmly, "Miss McCoy, if you and a couple of the medics could get Ensign Chekov on to a biobed, I'll be there in a minute after I start Doctor McCoy's treatment," he stated, pointedly ignoring the looks Jim and Spock were giving him. "Leonard, just lie down on the biobed."

"Jim, thanks for coming by," Leonard commented as he laid down. "Go deal with Miss Ling."

Determined to find out why Susan Ling had come on board and stayed for nearly a month just to try and kidnap Pavel, Jim nodded and motioned for Spock to follow so they could interrogate their prisoner.

* * *

"Commander Scott, do you have a moment?" Riley asked softly as he came into Engineering and saw Scotty sitting in the office with a PADD in front of him. "Charlie Evans got attacked by Susan Ling…"

Frowning, Scotty shot up from his chair, "How badly was he hurt?" he asked in an alarmed voice.

"I mean emotionally, sir," Riley replied softly. "Miss Ling called him a freak from a cargo ship."

Realizing that Miss Ling had probably been to the cargo ship or had somehow learned of it from Khan, Scotty silently left his office and didn't stop until he had reached the small computer station where Charlie Evans worked, "Lad, are you all right?" Scotty asked as he tapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"I know where I came from, Mister Scott," Charlie Evans replied softly. "It's all I knew for a long time until I somehow ended up on Deneva in the care of Doctor Kirk. Not long after that, you became my parental figure and I'm really grateful you did, but I'm scared that I'm not good enough for anything."

Scotty sighed, "You're good for everything, laddie," he replied gently. "Don't listen to Susan Ling."

"Do I have to go on shore leave when we reach New Vulcan?" Charlie Evans asked softly as he gazed up at Scotty and Riley. "I'm really different than others on the Enterprise and the Vulcans might find me somewhat disturbing. I'm better off staying here and getting ahead on my pre-Academy work."

Scotty nodded, "You don't have to go on shore leave to New Vulcan if you don't want to, but I insist you let me talk to Susan Ling and make her give you an apology," he replied firmly. "Where is she now?"

"The Brig," Charlie Evans replied in a nervous voice. "I don't know if they'll let me see her at all…"

Scotty watched as Charlie Evans stood up, "We'll go to the Brig and see, lad," he replied softly.

Nodding, Charlie Evans allowed Scotty to place a fatherly arm around his shoulders and lead him out of Engineering while a protective Riley followed closely behind to protect them if there was any trouble.

* * *

Susan's eyes narrowed as she paced back and forth in the cell where Giotto and the other Security officers had placed her after taking all her personal things. Giotto watched from the forcefield console who two other Security officers stood on either side of the cell with their phasers armed and ready.

"You can't keep me here like an animal," Susan hissed angrily. "I am a decorated Starfleet officer."

Giotto looked amused at that comment, but he said nothing and his eyes widened as a furious looking Joanna stormed into the Brig in a knit sweater and slacks, "You," Joanna hissed. "Why did you do it?"

"Oh, I'm being interrogated by a teenager," Susan hissed in an amused voice. "Go off and play."

Rage filled Joanna's eyes, but she folded her arms, "I'll have you know that Ensign Chekov and I are very close and I want to know why you attacked him," she snapped. "You are a Starfleet officer, aren't you?"

"His blood is very valuable to those who sent me," Susan hissed. "His blood will save many lives."

Joanna's eyes narrowed, "You're not getting his blood or any other part of him," she hissed in an anxious voice as Jim and Spock came into the Brig. "Whoever sent you can just back off of him."

"And who is it who sent you, Miss Ling?" Jim asked in a suspicious voice. "I wish you'd tell us."

Susan offered a coy smile that made Joanna cringe, "Doctor Sevrin sent me to get more of Ensign Chekov's blood because we're already using the blood that was taken before," she replied in a dark voice, figuring she would be sent to prison. "The people on the cargo ship are very sick, you see."

"Cargo ship?" Jim replied in a confused voice. "Where is this cargo ship and how can we help them?"

Susan chuckled, "It is far from here, but you don't want to go there," she replied craftily. "All of the people are very sick and all we care about is getting more of the same blood we found in that box."

"Chekov's blood," Jim whispered to Spock. "That must have been the blood Khan took before."

Spock nodded, "A most logical conclusion, Captain," he replied tonelessly. "Miss Ling, are you aware that the blood you are using on these sick people was taken by Ensign Chekov against his will?"

"I do not care," Susan replied coldly. "The people on the cargo ship are sick and Professor Khan will die of a broken heart if we cannot reunite him with all of his family. Without that blood, they will die."

Jim's eyes widened, "Khan?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Where is Khan now, Miss Ling?"

"On Romulus under the care of doctors," Susan replied in a quiet voice. "He is very safe there."

Spock raised an eyebrow as Susan looked at him, "Ah, Commander Spock, I see that you're looking very well despite being wanted by the Romulan-Klingon Alliance for what you and Doctor Carol Marcus did to him on Deneva," she commented in an amused voice. "You will eventually suffer as she is suffering."

"Where is Doctor Marcus?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "You better not have killed her."

Susan chuckled, "She is on her way to where she will die no matter what she does," she replied evilly as she walked back to her bench and sat down. "Even if I don't get Chekov, someone will and even if he has to die for more of his blood to get to Professor Khan's family, it will happen and nothing can change it."

"If I kill you first, it will," Joanna hissed angrily. "If you ever come near Pavel again, you will die quickly."

Jim gently touched Joanna's arm, "Miss McCoy, you should return to Sickbay and help your father," he said in a quiet voice, unsurprised by Joanna's protectiveness of Pavel. "Thank you for your help here."

Joanna nodded and silently left the Brig, "She's the most disturbed teenager I've ever met," Susan hissed in a disgusted voice. "Captain Kirk, really; it was an insult for her to even talk to me."

"You'll have plenty of time to think about changing your attitude while you serve out punishment in a Starfleet facility," Jim replied in a stern voice. "I'm going to recommend prison or a rehab facility."

Susan gave Jim and Spock a look, "Ah," she replied in an amused voice. "I suppose that's it, then?"

"You assaulted a Starfleet officer and attempted to kidnap him after fighting with Doctor McCoy's oldest daughter, Miss Ling," Spock stated tonelessly. "I would consider yourself very fortunate being here."

Susan chuckled as she leaned back, "I would consider yourself lucky, Commander Spock," she replied coldly. "The Romulan and Klingon Alliance have the resources to capture you and they haven't yet."

"Captain, if you will excuse me," Spock stated, rattled by her statement. "I have other duties."

Jim sighed as Spock left the Brig, "Have a nice time in the Brig, Miss Ling," he stated softly, making a note to visit Spock and also stop by Sickbay to see how Pavel was doing. "It's a good time to think."

Susan said nothing and shaking his head sadly, Jim silently turned and left the quiet Brig.

* * *

"…Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Captain James T. Kirk," Marla heard Jim's voice come over the intercom just as she came to the Bridge to relieve Hawkins as per her extra training. "Lieutenant Susan Ling, formerly of the Science department, has been arrested and charged with assault and near kidnap of a Starfleet officer and assault on a crewmember in training. During or after shoreleave on New Vulcan, the Enterprise is to deliver Lieutenant Ling into the custody of Starfleet authorities on Earth…"

Hikaru's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Arianne, "Why was Susan arrested?" he squeaked.

"I don't know, Mister Sulu," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "Hawkins, contact the Captain."

Hawkins turned in his seat, "Perhaps the Captain will come up to the Bridge, Commander," he stuttered nervously, knowing Arianne's demeanor was much like her father's. "It is a precarious situation."

"Of course it is, Mister Hawkins," Arianne replied calmly. "Please contact the Captain as I asked."

Seeing that Arianne wasn't going to be swayed, Hawkins turned back to his station and silently worked while Arianne looked straight at Christine, who was working at the Medical station, "Nurse Chapel, would you please go see if Sickbay needs any assistance?" she asked in a concerned voice, deeply concerned as to what had happened and why no news hadn't reached her. "Call for a relief first."

"I hope someone comes to relieve you soon," Christine whispered as she passed by Arianne.

Arianne nodded, but didn't say nothing because she hoped that she would get off of Bridge duty in time to pick Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary up from the school room since Joanna would be helping Leonard until he was done his treatment and was resting. She also hoped that Spock and Nyota would return to duty soon because raising kids, being a counselor, and serving as First Officer took a heavy toll on her.

* * *

Dr. M'Benga sighed tiredly as he checked the biomonitor above the bed where Leonard was resting and covered by a blanket while he underwent his radiation treatment. After a glance at the bed where Pavel was sleeping off the anesthesia, he sighed and silently retreated to the office, yawning as he sat down on the cot in the corner and leaned back against the office wall. The day had been his hardest yet.

"Doctor M'Benga?" Dr. M'Benga suddenly heard Scotty ask in a concerned voice. "Are ye busy?"

Dr. M'Benga stood up and saw Scotty standing there with a tired looking Charlie Evans, "Could…could I have a sleep aid, please?" Charlie Evans asked in a trembling voice. "I was heading to the Brig and…"

"Lad, breathe," Scotty replied calmly, gently patting Charlie Evans's arm. "Miss Ling said some very hurtful things and the lad's quite shaken by it. I was wondering if ye had some calming medicine?"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and walked out into the patient bay with Scotty and Charlie Evans at his heels, "Just take care to be quiet since Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov are resting," he stated tiredly as he opened one of the many medicine cabinets that was closest to the bed where Leonard was resting.

Charlie Evans silently wrapped his arms around himself, "I hope I never meet any other people from that horrible cargo ship where I grew up," he said in an anxious voice. "It was frightening enough looking at them frozen in those tubes every day to see if they were okay. I enjoy being among the living more."

"Here's a mild sedative that should help with a good sleep tonight, Mister Evans," Dr. M'Benga said in a tired voice as he offered the hypospray to the young man. "You can visit tomorrow if you have any other concerns, but Doctor McCoy will probably be the one on duty if he's gotten enough rest today."

Just then, Christine entered the patient bay with Joanna, "Doctor M'Benga, Commander McCoy asked me to see if you needed any assistance?" she asked softly. "Joanna's come to sit with Doctor McCoy."

"I think Miss Keeler's here doing her modules, but you can stay and help if you want," Dr. M'Benga replied in a tired voice. "I need to see if Doctor McCoy's ready to be released to his quarters."

There was a sigh and Leonard slowly sat up with a tired expression on his face, "Thanks, Geoff," he said in a tired voice, managing a faint smile as he saw Joanna there. "Hey there, Jo. Come to walk me home?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Joanna replied softly, giving him a smile as she walked over to his bed. "How are you?"

Leonard smiled, "Tired, sweetie," he replied in a groggy voice. "Hopefully, I can get some sleep before…"

"I'll keep Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary busy when school's done," Joanna promised softly. "Ready?"

Leonard nodded and slowly got off the bed, "Lead on," he replied tiredly. "See you tomorrow, Geoff."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and sighed tiredly as Joanna led her father out of Sickbay, "Doctor M'Benga, if you want to rest, I can cover Sickbay for a while," Christine offered gently. "You look very worn out."

"I might rest in my office for a while," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "Thank you for relieving me."

Christine nodded and was quiet while Dr. M'Benga retreated to the office and then she silently went over to the bed where Pavel was sleeping off the anesthesia to see how the young Ensign was doing.

There was a heavy silence and a moment later, Jim strolled into the patient bay looking both tired and concerned, "Captain, Doctor M'Benga is resting," Christine reported. "And so is Ensign Chekov."

"I saw Dr. M'Benga asleep on the cot in the office," Jim replied calmly. "How is Ensign Chekov?"

Christine gazed at the biomonitor and at Pavel just as Pavel opened his eyes, "Keptin," Pavel said in a groggy voice as he gazed up at Jim and Christine. "Eef Nurse Chapel eez here, am I in Seeckbay?"

"Yes, Pavel, you're in Sickbay," Jim replied gently. "Miss Ling is under arrest and in the Brig."

Pavel sighed, "Seecurity vill vant to speak vith me," he replied in a weak voice. "Vhen can I go?"

"I think that can wait til later," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "How are you feeling?"

Pavel yawned, "Wery tired," he replied groggily. "Ze hypospray vas feeled vith a sedative."

Somberness filled Jim's eyes as Pavel drifted back off to sleep and then he silently left Sickbay.

* * *

Deeply troubled by Miss Ling's scathing words, Spock silently entered the schoolroom and lingered near the door, watching as Yeoman Rand talked to George, Amanda, Saavik, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Joachim while Lorian silently worked at another table. The chronometer on the wall read 1630.

"Father!" Amanda stated emphatically as she looked up and saw Spock. "Miss Rand, it's Father."

Yeoman Rand gazed up at the clock and her eyes widened, "I believe we've gone past the end of the regulated school day, children," she replied anxiously. "You may all return to your quarters now."

Saavik and Amanda gathered their things, got up, and quickly walked over to Spock, "Was your day of school productive, Amanda and Saavik?" Spock asked tonelessly. "What did you learn this day?"

"We have these assignments called essays to write about our families," Saavik replied softly.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "It will be pleasing for you both to write very intriguing compositions about your familial situations. You may involve whomever you would like to."

"It would not anger you if I involved what memories I have before I joined your family, Father?" Saavik asked softly, gazing up at the man she called 'Father'. "I am beginning to remember some things."

Spock sighed patiently, "If this composition will assist you in remembering and making peace with those memories, I encourage you to do so," he replied tonelessly. "Now, are you ready to return back home?"

Amanda and Saavik both nodded and were about to leave with Spock when Marla came into the room and walked over to Joachim. Spock watched as Marla carefully picked up Joachim and carried both him and his schoolbook PADDs out of the classroom without speaking to anyone or looking at anyone.

* * *

A moment later, Joanna came into the room and Spock took the opportunity to leave with Amanda and Saavik so that he would not be forced to socialize when he didn't feel like seeing anyone outside family until he was calmer. Once Amanda and Saavik were occupied, he planned to spend time with Nyota.

Even though it was nearing dinnertime and he needed to eat so that he wouldn't feel any aftereffects of the nutritional supplements he took daily, Charlie Evans found himself in the Brig at the cell where Susan Ling was while Scotty stood at the console with Giotto and the two heavily armed guards.

"Miss Ling?" Charlie Evans asked softly, seeing that Susan was lying on her cot with her eyes closed.

Susan opened her eyes and slowly sat up, "You," she replied softly. "From the Mess Hall incident."

"Yes," Charlie Evans replied in a nervous voice. "I just want you to know that I am very well aware that I came from a cargo ship. You see, I was woken by some scary men with accents and promises were made that they broke because they found better people to experiment on. I was left alone for a long time."

Susan looked intrigued, but didn't say anything, "I don't know if you think I'm friendless or what, but I have people I consider family on this ship," Charlie Evans spoke softly. "It was nice to meet you, but I'm not a freak and I really don't want to talk to you ever again. I have better things to do than be in here."

Swallowing hard, Charlie Evans turned and left the room and Scotty quickly followed after the young man, deeply impressed with the lad's confidence and courage in standing up to one who had hurt him.

* * *

"You found Chekov's blood?" President Pike's voice echoed through the small computer that was maintaining a video conversation between the Enterprise and Earth. "And it's being used?"

Grateful that Lorian and George were busy in the next room doing homework, Jim nodded and sighed as he recalled what Susan had told him, "According to what Lieutenant Ling told Spock and I, the other Auguments on the cargo ship are sick with a mysterious ailment and Chekov's blood is being used to treat them," he explained in a somber voice. "Lieutenant Ling was ordered to kidnap Chekov for…"

"Stop," President Pike said in a somber voice, holding his hand up to silence Jim. "Proceed to New Vulcan and have shoreleave. I should have new orders for you within a matter of weeks. Pike out."

As the screen went black, Jim sighed and made a mental note to meet with everyone involved in the incident soon, especially Chekov. It was obvious that Khan wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	30. Outgoing and Incoming - September 2266

**_September 2266_ **

**_Vulcan Medical Institute - New Vulcan_ **

"Spock, this is sort of a personal thing for you and Lieutenant Uhura," Jim stated softly as he followed Spock and Nyota into the large atrium of the medical center. "Wouldn't you rather be alone?"

Spock sighed, "Captain, the Healers have requested the presence of those closest to Nyota and I for the initial stages of the process because the feelings of compassion for our situation will assist in the healing ritual," he explained tonelessly as Nyota approached the main desk to inform them of their arrival.

"I didn't think I was close to you two," Jim replied softly. "I mean, I am just your Captain and…"

Spock was quiet for a moment and sighed, "I must confess, Captain, it is not just your friendship that will contribute to the healing ritual, it is your experiences," he replied tonelessly. "Although it may be painful for you to relive the memory, your experience losing your mate in childbirth helps you empathize."

At the mention of T'Pol, Jim went very quiet, "Spock, I don't know if I can be of help with that," he replied in a somber voice. "When it comes to T'Pol, the Vulcan High Command and I…."

"Captain Kirk, I did not know you would be here," Dr. T'Pan stated as he came out into the foyer.

Jim froze at the sight of Dr. T'Pan, but didn't say anything, "How are Lorian and George?" Dr. T'Pan asked in a toneless voice. "I am confused as to why you are here and they are not, Captain."

"Is there a problem with Captain Kirk's presence?" Spock asked as Nyota looked at them curiously.

Dr. T'Pan sighed, "I am merely curious as to why your Captain is here alone," he replied tonelessly.

"They have their studies to attend to during the day with Yeoman Rand back on the ship," Jim replied calmly, forcing a pleasant expression on to his face. "Lorian's already doing collegiate studies."

Dr. T'Pan nodded, "Indeed," he replied tonelessly. "His mother was also quite intelligent."

"Yes, she was," Jim replied somberly, his heart sinking as he suddenly remembered T'Pol and how she made him feel whenever he was down. "Spock said that I was needed to help with the healing?"

Nyota frowned, "Captain, are you all right?" she asked in a concerned voice. "You look upset."

"Lieutenant, this visit is about you and Spock," Jim replied softly. "If you don't need me, I'll go."

Dr. T'Pan raised an eyebrow, "Captain Kirk, your presence is welcome at the appropriate time during the healing process," he replied tonelessly. "Anyone who has experienced a loss similar to Spock and Nyota's is welcome to gather this evening, but the couple must be alone with the Healers for now."

Jim nodded, "I should go back to the ship," he replied nervously. "Since we're on shore leave, I don't have any duties except for taking care of Lorian and George. I'll see you later, Spock and Uhura."

Spock nodded and Jim silently left, "I will examine each of your minds so that I can understand both of your thoughts on the situation," Dr. T'Pan explained tonelessly. "Where is Doctor M'Benga?"

"I feel an anger towards Doctor M'Benga that I have not felt since my mother's death at the Battle of Vulcan," Spock replied tonelessly. "His actions resulted in the death of our unborn child."

Nyota's eyes widened in shock and she gently squeezed Spock's hand, "Spock," she whispered softly.

Spock's face softened and he nodded, "I do apologize," he replied tonelessly. "It has been difficult."

"Your reaction is understandable," Dr. T'Pan replied tonelessly. "Shall we proceed to a room?"

Spock nodded and kept his hands in Nyota's as they followed Dr. T'Pan further into the hospital.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Joanna asked in a quiet voice as she lingered in the doorway of the bedroom where Arianne was sitting on the bed reading while Leonard slept. "It's about the shore leave."

Arianne nodded and set the PADD she was reading on the bedside table, "I don't want to go down to New Vulcan," Joanna stated softly, sitting on the bed next to Arianne. "I know that Daddy was going to let the Vulcan Healers show us around the medical facility, but I'm scared to go down there."

"Is this because of what happened with Stonn a few years ago?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice.

Joanna was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "I'd rather not be mistaken for that T'Pring woman by anyone else," she replied softly. "Besides, Pavel isn't going on shore leave and he needs company."

Arianne was quiet for a few minutes and put an arm around Joanna, "Pavel's not going on shore leave because he's nervous about being around Vulcans," Leonard mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice as she turned to look at her father.

Leonard sighed as he opened his eyes, "Jo, why don't you run to the Mess Hall and grab your father something to eat?" Arianne suggested gently, smiling at Joanna. "Breakfast will help him wake up."

Joanna nodded, stood up, and silently left the master bedroom, "Breakfast will help with your nerves when you go down for your appointment," Arianne commented softly. "M'Benga told me about it."

"I figured he would," Leonard replied groggily as he slowly sat up. "How's he been doing?"

Arianne sighed, "I don't know," she replied in a concerned voice. "Do you need help getting up?"

Shaking his head, Leonard slowly got out of bed, "Are the younger ones at school?" he asked softly.

"Only for half a day since we're on shore leave," Arianne replied calmly, kissing his cheek as she stood.

Leonard nodded and sighed, "I wonder if the radiation treatments are helping," he commented softly.

"I'm sure they are," Arianne replied in a reassuring voice. "I'll pack a bag while you get dressed."

* * *

"Heekaru, good morning," Pavel said in a quiet voice as he came into the Mess Hall and saw Hikaru sitting at a table eating a light breakfast. "Could…could I sit vith you vhile you eat breakfast?"

Hikaru nodded, "Are you coming down to the planet?" he asked softly. "I'm going to visit the city."

"I do not plan to," Pavel replied quietly, taking a seat at the table. "I hawe schoolvork to do."

Hikaru frowned, "You've been working really hard lately between your shifts and schoolwork," he replied in a concerned voice. "Don't you think you deserve a little time to relax?"

"Heekaru, keeping busy helps me," Pavel replied calmly. "Eet eez vat I vas counseled to do."

Before Hikaru could reply, Dr. M'Benga silently entered the Mess Hall in a Medical uniform with a surgical coat over top of it. He silently went over to the replicator and punched in an order.

"Doctor M'Benga, do you want to sit with us?" Hikaru called out. "We've got room here."

Dr. M'Benga turned and, as he did, several PADDs fell out of the pockets of his surgical jacket and on to the carpeted floor. Swallowing hard, he dropped to his knees and began to clean up his mess.

"Do you want some help?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "You look like you have a lot there."

Dr. M'Benga sighed as he stood up with his arms filled with PADDs, "I'm preparing myself for the meeting that the Vulcan High Command wants to have with me," he replied anxiously. "I'm being tried for the treatment decisions I made that caused Lieutenant Uhura to lose her unborn child."

"Zat eez not right," Pavel replied in a concerned voice. "Eef you vant, I could help you."

Dr. M'Benga smiled, "Ensign, that's very kind of you, but you're still recovering from what happened and I'd advise you to just relax and enjoy this shore leave," he replied gently. "Don't rush your recovery."

Pavel nodded, "Now, I need to get my thoughts together, but I thank you for offering kindness," Dr. M'Benga stated gently before he walked off out of the Mess Hall. Pavel and Hikaru looked worried.

* * *

"Captain, back from the surface already?" Transporter Chief Kyle commented as Jim stepped off the transporter pad and walked over to the transporter console. "I thought you were relaxing?"

Jim sighed, "I'll relax after Lorian and George are out of school and we can enjoy shore leave together," he replied in a tired voice. "For now, though, I have to focus on the running of the Enterprise."

"Captain, we're receiving a hail," Hawkins's voice suddenly came over the intercom.

Sighing, Jim walked over to the intercom and tapped the button, "Patch it through to here," he replied.

"Captain, requesting permission to board," President Pike's voice came over the intercom. "I've brought along a Security detachment and a JAG representative. I believe there is a prisoner to be collected."

Jim was silent for only a moment before he smiled, "Permission granted," he replied calmly before switching channels. "Bridge, please open the shuttle port for President Pike and his guests and Hawkins, please notify the Honor Guard that they need to proceed to the hangar deck in full dress uniform."

Letting out a sigh, Jim turned the intercom off and silently left the Transporter Room, nearly running into Edith, who was wearing a pair of slacks, boots, and a dark shirt that had a Starfleet Medical logo on the arms of the jacket and on the pockets. Her dark hair was pulled back behind a dark headband.

"Captain Kirk, hello," Edith said in a warm voice. "I was just on my way to visit the Medical Institute."

Jim looked curious, "I thought that Doctor McCoy was going to take several people down from Medical to tour the Medical Institute?" he asked in an intrigued voice. "How come you're going by yourself?"

"Seeing as I'm a nursing student and a member of Starfleet, I thought I'd go and see how different the Vulcan medical facilities are from theirs," Edith replied gently. "It's going to be an interesting trip."

Jim's eyes filled with compassion over both Edith's beauty and the circumstances under which she had come on board the Enterprise, "I would join you, but I really should get up to the Bridge for a while."

"Oh, that's perfectly all right," Edith replied softly. "I'll come back with some interesting stories."

Jim smiled, "Perhaps you'll be back in time to meet President Pike," he replied in a pleasant voice.

"Oh, President Pike is on board?" Edith asked in an intrigued voice. "I would like to meet him."

Jim nodded, "He's here dealing with a serious matter, but I'll arrange for you to meet him when the matter is dealt with," he replied in a reassuring voice. "Enjoy your visit and I'll see you later."

Edith smiled and walked off into the Transporter Room, "Captain Kirk, was that Commander Keeler's daughter I just saw?" Jim suddenly heard a familiar voice ask. "If it was, she's very pretty."

"President Pike," Jim replied as he turned and saw President Pike standing in front of him in an upright position with the help of his walking instruments. "I take it you're here about Lieutenant Ling?"

President Pike nodded, "The Security detail and JAG representative will mostly take care of that, but I wanted to come to the Enterprise based on crew reports you've been sending me," he replied gently.

"Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are at the Vulcan Medical Institute undergoing a ritual as part of the healing process," Jim explained in a concerned voice. "Doctor McCoy is going to be going down to the Medical Institute with some Medical staff in a while so they can look around and learn a bit…"

Nodding, President Pike cleared his throat and Jim stopped talking, "I received Commander Spock's grievance report concerning Doctor M'Benga," he replied calmly. "I don't see any reason why the Vulcan High Command wants to carry this matter forward except that Commander Spock insisted upon it."

There was a brief silence and President Pike sighed, "Now, back to the incident between Lieutenant Ling and Ensign Chekov," he stated firmly. "I would like to talk to Ensign Chekov about it personally."

"We're on shore leave, so Ensign Chekov is probably in his quarters right now," Jim replied softly. "Ever since the incident, other members of the crew and I have tried our best to keep Chekov busy."

President Pike nodded, "Would you mind walking me to his quarters on your way to the Bridge or wherever you were headed?" he asked in a concerned voice. "He might open up if you're there."

"Yes sir," Jim replied calmly, knowing that seeing President Pike would help Pavel immensely.

* * *

"Pavel, are you sure you won't come with us?" Joanna asked softly as she watched Pavel finish up the breakfast he had gotten from the Mess Hall before throwing the dishes in the recycler. "It could be fun."

Pavel smiled at Hikaru and Joanna as he took a seat in the chair closest to the recycler, grateful that his best friend and girlfriend had both come with him from the Mess Hall, "I am just going to vork on homework today and be by myself," Pavel replied softly. "You two vill hawe so much fun down zere."

"Pavel, what's wrong?" Joanna asked softly, sensing that Pavel was hiding something. "Talk to us."

For a moment, Pavel was silent and then he sighed, "Ze Keptin told me last night zat people from Starfleet vould be coming and taking Lieutenant Ling off ze Enterprise today," he replied in a somber voice as he gazed at his two closest friends. "I just vant to stay in my quarters teel she eez gone."

"Oh," Joanna replied in a compassionate voice. "Pavel, nobody's going to force you to leave."

Pavel nodded and picked up one of the PADDs that were on the table, "Zere eez a lot of vork I can do, so you two should go and enjoy yourselves," he stated softly. "Once Susan is gone, I might go and see if someone from Security can help me vith my veapons training, but I vant to stay on ze ship."

"I don't really want to go on shoreleave either, but my dad wants me to see the Vulcan Medical Institute as part of my training," Joanna replied gently. "Do you want me to bring you anything from the planet?"

Before Pavel could reply, the door chime rang, "Oh, that must be my mom," Joanna commented as she ran over to the door and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw President Pike and Jim outside.

"Captain, Grandfather Pike," Joanna commented softly, prompting Pavel to shoot up into a salute.

Jim's eyes widened slightly as he saw Pavel standing at attention with a terrified expression on his face and sweat beads forming on his forehead, "At ease, Ensign Chekov," he said in a calming voice.

Swallowing hard, Pavel relaxed, but he didn't speak because it was at that moment that President Pike made his way into the room, "Lieutenant Sulu, Miss McCoy, I believe you two can find ways to keep yourselves busy elsewhere?" President Pike asked calmly as he looked kindly at Hikaru and Joanna.

"I'll bring you something nice from the planet," Joanna said gently before she left the room.

Pavel watched wistfully as Hikaru left with a wave, "I've come to talk to you about what happened with Lieutenant Ling, Ensign Chekov," President Pike stated calmly as he sat down at the table and pulled out a small recording device. "I figured you'd be more comfortable if you talked to someone familiar."

"Yes sir," Pavel replied quietly, carefully clasping his hands together before setting them on the table.

Jim sighed, "I'll leave you two to chat, but I'll check back later," he replied gently. "Have a good talk."

Pavel tensed up, but didn't say anything when Jim left, "Let's talk," President Pike stated gently.

* * *

The sight of a shackled Susan Ling being led through the corridors surrounded by four armed guards made Hikaru stop in his tracks and watch like many others, including Stiles and Riley, were already doing while pretending to be carrying out duties.

Susan gazed at Hikaru, causing him to swallow hard and remember that not only had she had been given quarters the night before out of courtesy given to prisoners, but that he had broken all protocol and secretly visited her for a bit after his shift.

Even though a Security officer had been on duty, Hikaru had used his rank and ordered the officer to take a break while he briefly relieved him. While the Security officer was gone, Hikaru had gone inside and visited with Susan through a short dinner and a moment of passion, confessing his feelings for her only for her to tell him she didn't have any reason to be there except to fulfill Doctor Sevrin's orders.

Heartbroken, Hikaru had excused himself and remained in the corridor until the Security officer had returned with dinner to keep him busy. Not wanting anyone to find out what he and Susan had done, he had returned to his quarters and had made plans to go down to New Vulcan alone the next day.

Fortunately for Hikaru, Susan said nothing as she was led off towards the shuttlebay by the Security officers and he immediately felt ashamed of himself. Swallowing hard, he moved back down the hallway in the direction of the Transporter Room so that he could get off the ship as quickly as possible.

Riley immediately went back to Engineering to see how Charlie Evans was doing with the work he had chosen to busy himself with instead of going on shore leave and Stiles silently walked over to the nearby doors to Marla's quarters. He gently pressed the buzzer and silently waited for her to answer.

The doors slid open and Marla stood there in her red uniform with her hair pulled back out of her face looking very tired, "Hello there, John," she said in a tired voice. "We were supposed to meet…"

"Are you all right?" Stiles asked in a concerned voice. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

Marla sighed and stepped aside so that Stiles could enter, which he did, "You know about Joachim's father already, so I'm not going to lie to you," she replied softly. "I had nightmares about Khan."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Stiles asked in a concerned voice. "Should I call for a medic?"

Marla shook her head, "I feel safe when you are here, so could you just stay with me while I rest?" she asked softly as she laid down on the couch. "I don't mean to trouble you, but I feel safe with you."

"It's no trouble at all, Marla," Stiles replied gently, sighing deeply as he sat on the couch next to her.

* * *

"…Once I return from my scan, I'll relieve you so that you can go down to meet with the Vulcan High Command," Joanna heard her father say in a calm voice as she entered her quarters and saw her father and Dr. M'Benga sitting on the couch talking while Arianne was filling a bag with some PADDs.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "The Captain said he'd go with me, but I'm not sure if he needs to go up against the Vulcans again given that he almost lost Lorian," he replied nervously. "I'm just scared of that…"

"Just take it easy," Leonard replied in a reassuring voice. "Joanna, how was your visit with Pavel?"

Joanna sighed, "He's not going down, but he told me to go and enjoy myself, so I will," she replied in a tired voice. "Pavel says he's going to work on schoolwork and maybe get some weapons practice in."

"I promise that Stonn won't be at the Medical Institute," Leonard replied softly. "He's not a Healer."

Joanna nodded, but didn't say anything, "The scan shouldn't take too long and then I've got permission to take you on a tour of the facility," Leonard commented gently. "Thanks for coming by, Geoff."

"See you later," Dr. M'Benga said quietly before he left the quarters with his mind full of worries.

Arianne closed up the bag, "The bag's ready," she said in a calm voice. "After the scan's done, Jo, you can stay with your father while I come up and get Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary from school."

"Mom, I forgot to mention that Grandfather Pike's showed up to visit with Pavel when Sulu and I were visiting him" Joanna spoke up. "Is it about what happened with Susan Ling a little while ago?"

Relieved that her father hadn't wasted any time in visiting Pavel, Arianne nodded, "I trust that your grandfather has come to the Enterprise with Security officers so that we don't have to go all the way back to Earth with her," she replied in a concerned voice. "I expect that you'll be interviewed too."

"Mom, I would do anything for Pavel," Joanna replied in a determined voice. "I don't regret what I did."

Arianne nodded and smiled as Leonard stood up, "I guess we should get going," he stated somberly.

"Everything will be fine," Arianne whispered in his ear as she and Joanna walked out with him.

* * *

"Captain, we're getting a hail from the New Vulcan High Command," Hawkins reported as Jim came on to the Bridge to relieve Scotty of command. "They are saying Lieutenant Ling insists on talking to you."

Jim sighed and made his way over to the command chair, "Why?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Lieutenant Ling refuses to tell the High Command anything," Hawkins replied. "She'll only tell you."

Scotty scoffed and climbed out of the chair so that Jim could sit, "Put it onscreen," Jim ordered calmly.

"Captain, I believe I am within my rights to contact someone about my imprisonment and the reason behind it," Susan Ling, who was surrounded by Vulcan and Starfleet guards, said in a fierce voice.

Jim frowned, "If you're wanting to contact Doctor Sevrin, you can forget it," he replied sharply. "Since Starfleet is now aware of Doctor Sevrin's association with Khan, they'll be looking further into it and you'll be taken to a Starfleet rehabilitation facility or prison, depending on what JAG has to say."

"It's not like you'll be able to stop anything from happening," Susan hissed. "Khan is allied with a Romulan named Jeris and Jeris is a highly influential medic and friend of the Romulan Senate."

At the mention of Jeris, Jim paled slightly, but didn't say anything, "The Klingon-Romulan Alliance and Professor Khan will both get what they want, Captain," Susan said in a sharp voice. "I may spend the rest of my life in prison, but I am only one; the Alliance has many and they will eventually send more."

The screen went black and Jim sat down in the command chair with a grim expression on his face, "Mister Scott, could you find Mister Evans for me, please?" he asked softly. "I want to talk to him."

"Aye sir," Scotty replied, wondering if Jim was going to see how Charlie Evans could help them.

As Scotty left the Bridge, Jim sighed, got up from his chair, and cast a glance at Giotto, "Mister Giotto, I'll be in my Ready Room," he said as he strode across the Bridge. "Notify me when Mister Evans comes."

"Aye Captain," Giotto replied in a calm voice, frowning as Jim disappeared into the Ready Room.

* * *

_**Romulus** _

"You have a surprise for me, Doctor Sevrin?" Khan asked in a voice of disbelief as he sat up and swung his pant-clad legs over the side of the bed, relieved to finally be in a residence of his own with Irina and Adam to keep him company and assist whenever he requested it. "It is very late at night, isn't it?"

Dr. Sevrin nodded, "We found your family, Professor Khan," he replied softly. "We found the ship."

"You what?" Khan asked in an astonished voice, his eyes widening. "You…you found my family?"

Dr. Sevrin sighed, "It seems, however, that being in cryostasis has not been good for them and they are very weak at the moment due to an unusual condition that resembles anemia," he explained softly. "It appears, though, that human blood counters the condition, as we used Pavel Chekov's blood to help a few of your family before it ran out. We found the blood in a crate on the cargo ship, so we used what we could and then I sent Miss Ling to try and kidnap Chekov for more. I haven't heard from her since."

"No doubt your scout did something foolish and ended up captured," Khan replied somberly, deeply grateful and impressed with Dr. Sevrin's willingness to be of help. "And what of my family?"

Dr. Sevrin smiled, "They are being well cared for at the Romulan Medical Center while Klingon scouts go to Rura Penthe and retrieve different blood sources," he explained, recalling what he had been told by the Romulan Senate when he and the others had returned to Romulus with the cargo vessel in tow.

"Ah," Khan replied calmly as he laid back down. "What of those who took my blood?"

Dr. Sevrin frowned in confusion, "I was held as a prisoner at a facility on Mimas by doctors and I vaguely remember Zachary Archer being given some of my blood," Khan explained coldly. "Pavel Chekov was the one who delivered the boy to the facility and an alien named Doctor Phlox was Zachary's keeper, but I delivered justice to Doctor Phlox during the time when Pavel Chekov was my guest on Delta Vega."

"Professor Khan, you should get some rest," Dr. Sevrin replied softly. "You mustn't overdo things."

Khan nodded and sighed tiredly, "Thank you for your news," he replied softly.

Nodding, Dr. Sevrin excused himself from Khan's quarters and went into the living room where Irina was talking with a distressed looking Senator Javal, "Ah, Doctor Sevrin, I have distressing news," Senator Javal stated softly. "A Romulan vessel heard through subspace chatter that a Lieutenant Susan Ling of Starfleet was arrested by the Enterprise and charged with attempted kidnapping and assault."

"What?" Dr. Sevrin replied in a shocked voice, his eyes wide. "Where was she taken to by them?"

Senator Javal swallowed hard, "Earth, where she will face a Starfleet trial and sentencing," he replied, recalling what information he had been given. "Starfleet probably knows that Khan is here."

"So what can they do about it?" Dr. Sevrin sneered. "Starfleet is full of weak people and vessels and the proof of that is the ease with which the Montego and Starbase 17 were annexed by your alliance."

Senator Javal nodded in agreement, "The Klingons seem happy with the new batch of slaves they'll be receiving on Rura Penthe," he replied calmly. "You and your group have done both the Romulans and Klingons a great service and you are now welcome to either leave or remain on Romulus."

"If my group and I were to return to Starfleet, we'd probably be jailed for our association with Lieutenant Ling," Dr. Sevrin replied in an anxious voice. "We would, however, like to share our findings on that region of space that Doctor Marcus's experiment was activated in, as it has altered things quite drastically. My group and I were forced to navigate the cargo ship through on our return to Romulus."

Senator Javal looked intrigued, "Jeris will be happy to hear of the success of the experiment," he replied in an intrigued voice as he moved back towards the door. "I will arrange for you to meet with him."

Once Senator Javal was gone, Dr. Sevrin looked at Irina and Adam, "I am going to visit the Auguments at the Medical Center," he stated quietly so not to wake Khan. "Do not hesitate to help Khan If he asks."

Both Irina and Adam nodded and Dr. Sevrin left, determined to make the most of his heroic status.

* * *

"Captain, you wished to see me?" Jim heard the nervous voice of Charlie Evans ask.

Setting his PADD on the desk, Jim looked up and saw Charlie Evans standing in front of the desk wearing a tan shirt, slacks, and boots with an Engineering kit in hand, "Yes, Mister Evans," he replied in a calm voice, amused that Scotty had given his ward an Engineering kit. "Please have a seat, young man."

"You want to talk to me about the cargo ship and the people aboard, don't you sir?" Charlie Evans asked in a timid voice as he sat and set his kit on the floor. "I had a feeling you would ask me about it eventually, so I've spent my time doing my best to be ready for when you figured I was ready to talk."

Jim nodded and rested his hands on the desk, "You mentioned to Doctor Kirk that you were a little boy when Russian scientists found the cargo vessel?" he asked, remembering what Sam had told him when Charlie Evans had first come on board the Enterprise. "They woke you from your tube, I assume?"

"I was sick when I first woke up, so they gave me some water and then went to look at some of the other tubes," Charlie Evans explained softly. "I am seeing Commander McCoy, you know, sir."

Jim chuckled, "I know, but I'd like you to tell me what you remember and what you feel comfortable sharing because you've got knowledge that may help us," he replied gently. "Knowing that Khan is not only still alive, but allied with Klingons and Romulans has got Starfleet on more on edge than usual."

"I understand, sir," Charlie Evans replied somberly. "I can't remember how I ended up in one of the tubes, but I can remember being promised safety by the scientists before they left me behind."

A look of compassion crossed Jim's face, "And you spent your life taking care of the ship and the people in the tubes?" he asked in a compassionate voice. "That isolation must have been very hard on you."

"Yes sir," Charlie Evans replied softly. "I spent a lot of time studying the computers and the technology on the ship to pass the time so that I'd know what to do if anyone in the tubes ever needed help."

Before Jim could speak, sirens suddenly filled the ship and were followed by flashing red lights, "Follow me, Mister Evans," he said in an anxious voice as he stood up. "Let's see what this fuss is about."

Charlie Evans nodded, stood, and followed Jim out to the Bridge where everyone was busy at their stations as if something had happened, "Report!" Jim barked. "Mister Evans, take a station!"

Nodding, Charlie Evans immediately hurried over to the closest unoccupied station he could find, "Sensors have detected a small shuttlecraft drifting alongside Enterprise," Hawkins reported anxiously as Jim returned to his command chair. "We have hailed the vessel, but there has been no response."

"Mister Evans, since you're at Ops, please see if you can get a visual of the inside of the vessel so we can figure out why they're not responding," Jim ordered sharply. "Hawkins, see if we can get audio…"

Hawkins nodded and worked to get audio while Charlie Evans quickly worked and gasped at seeing the inside of the shuttle, "Captain, there's a baby strapped into that seat," he observed, noticing a small crying baby strapped into one of the seats while a mess of things were on the floor in front of him.

"Tractor the shuttle into the bay and get Security and Medical there _now_ ," Jim barked, his eyes wide.

* * *

Tuvok's whimpers filled Sickbay, concerning both Jim and Christine and nearly frightening Giotto, but Dr. M'Benga calmly and carefully removed the infant's clothing with gloved hands so that Giotto would be able to take it and analyze it while others analyzed the shuttle, "Shh," Dr. M'Benga whispered gently.

"You seem very comfortable around babies, Doctor M'Benga," Christine commented softly, watching with awe as Dr. M'Benga carefully scanned Tuvok with a tricorder before laying him down and raising the rails on either side of the bed so he wouldn't fall off. "I've never been real comfortable…"

Dr. M'Benga smiled, "Babies grow up to be children and when you have had children, you learn to be comfortable around any child of any age, Nurse Chapel," he replied calmly. "I noticed that 'Tuvok' was stitched on to the clothes he was wearing and I wonder if the High Command would know who he is."

"Doctor M'Benga, do you have children?" Christine asked curiously. "You seem so at ease with them."

It was then that Jim noticed a look of sadness pass through Dr. M'Benga's eyes briefly as he shook his head, "No," he replied softly, gently stroking Tuvok's palm. "I need some pediatric nutria drip boxes, some infant pajamas, a small stuffed animal from a replicator, and a small pillow and blanket."

"Yes Doctor," Christine replied before she hurried off to gather the items he had requested.

Before Jim could ask Dr. M'Benga about why he was so at ease around children, President Pike entered the patient bay with the help of his walking instruments, "Captain Kirk, Doctor M'Benga, I came to see how our little visitor is doing," President Pike commented gently. "I've informed the Vulcan High Command about everything we know so far and it seems that little Tuvok is part of a group of refugees who were banished from Vulcan many years ago and were attempting to find a new place to live."

"Why were they banished?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, wondering what would happen to Tuvok.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "The division of Vulcan beliefs in terms of emotion would be my guess, as even now it's not really spoken of," he replied calmly. "Some Vulcans believe in emotion while others don't."

"But to abandon a child over something as trivial as emotions?" Jim asked softly. "Seems a bit barbaric."

Shaking his head, Dr. M'Benga gave Jim a look, "A lot of Vulcans view emotions as weakness," he replied calmly. "My guess is that Tuvok's mother thought that emotion was necessary and was a refugee."

"Well, the New Vulcan High Command has declared that Tuvok should remain in the custody of the U.S.S. Enterprise and her crew," President Pike replied heavily. "If her Captain doesn't object, that is."

Jim shook his head, "He'll have to remain in Sickbay for the time being," Dr. M'Benga stated softly, smiling as Christine returned with the requested items. "Mister Giotto, do you need anything else?"

"No," Giotto replied, quickly gathering the clothes with gloved hands and sticking them into bags.

Tuvok gave Dr. M'Benga a curious look as the older man quickly took pictures of his battered body with his medical tricorder before dressing him in the baby pajamas, "Captain, could you do me a favor and let the Vulcan High Command know that I'm not available to meet with them until further notice?" he asked in a calm voice, carefully hooking the small dripboxes up to Tuvok's arms. "I should stay here."

President Pike's eyes went wide and he let out an irritated sigh, "Captain Kirk, when Commander Spock returns to the ship, I would like to speak with him in my guest quarters," he stated, feeling a need to remind Spock that Dr. M'Benga was not to blame for what happened. "If you'll all excuse me."

"I don't know why you felt the need to notify President Pike of what happened," Dr. M'Benga commented softly, quickly tucking Tuvok in bed as President Pike slowly, but firmly marched out of Sickbay without offering a single look or word. "He can't do anything to help me, Captain."

Jim sighed, "President Pike is the best person to help you," he replied calmly. "It's not your fault."

"I wish I could believe you," Dr. M'Benga whispered softly as Jim and Giotto silently left Sickbay.

* * *

Spock's eyebrow raised as he saw Leonard lying on a scanning table in a medical room while a Vulcan Healer, Joanna, and Arianne lingered behind a console, "Nyota, is that Doctor McCoy?" he asked tonelessly, the sight of his colleague and friend enough to distract him from returning to the ship.

"Yes, it is," Nyota replied in a concerned voice, taking Spock's hand. "I hope he's all right."

Spock said nothing as he watched Leonard slowly sit up and look at Arianne and the Vulcan Healer, asking something as he did, "Perhaps he is having an examination to see how the treatments he has undergone on Enterprise are helping him," he finally stated tonelessly. "It is a logical reason."

"What if the treatments didn't work, Spock?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Will Doctor McCoy have to go back to Earth with his family for better ones? We'll lose two of our friends if that…"

Spock sighed, "If Doctor McCoy's health is not such that he can continue in his duties, the Captain will handle it," he replied tonelessly, tired from undergoing the meld. "I am very fatigued, Nyota."

"We can go back to the ship and I'll get Saavik and Amanda some lunch while you rest," Nyota replied calmly, feeling better after the meld because she no longer felt angry. "Does that sound good?"

Spock nodded, "Rest would refresh me, as I have become very depleted as a result of what happened to our unborn child," he replied tonelessly as they left the Medical Center. "I cherish thee, Nyota."

"I love you too, Spock," Nyota replied softly, her eyes on Spock as they passed several buildings on their way to the beam-up point near the edge of New Shi'Kahr. "We'll get through this together, I promise."

Spock nodded, although he knew that there would someday come a point where sacrifices would have to be made in order to protect those who he cared for; the only question was when it would happen.

* * *

Ensuring that there was a pleasant expression on his face, Jim entered the school room and walked over to the table where George, Charlie, Zachary, Kathy, Saavik, and Amanda were all working while Yeoman Rand worked behind a desk, "Hey there, buddy," Jim said as he smiled at George. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," George replied softly, gazing up at his father. "Why were all those red lights flashing?"

Not wanting to distract the other children from the little of the school day that they had left, Jim scooped both George and his schoolwork up and carried him over to an empty table, "The ship was at Red Alert because we found a shuttle floating beside us," Jim explained gently as they both sat. "The shuttle was really badly damaged and there was a little Vulcan inside who was really needing help."

"Where was the little Vulcan's mommy and daddy, Papa?" George asked in a worried voice.

Jim sighed, "I don't think the little one has a mommy or daddy, but he's in Sickbay and being taken care of by Doctor M'Benga," he replied in a gentle voice. "Would you like to meet the baby, George?"

"Sure," George replied softly, gazing up at his father. "I'm all done today's lessons anyway."

Nodding, Jim stood up and motioned to Yeoman Rand that he was going to take George for the rest of the day. Yeoman Rand nodded and waved to George as Jim carefully carried him out of the room.

* * *

"Incoming call for President Christopher Pike from Earth," an automated voice stated.

President Pike sighed and hauled himself out of the chair where he had been sitting, silently reviewing a PADD consisting of what Pavel had told him during their chat. He slowly maneuvered himself into the chair in front of the computer, set the PADD on the table, and logged on to the computer.

There was a beep and Admiral Marcus's face appeared on the screen, "President Pike, Starfleet's gotten wind of some sort of strange happenings in a region of space not far from The Neutral Zone," he stated in a concerned voice. "From what we've heard through subspace chatter in nearby sectors, the Klingons detonated something some time ago and it completely altered the chemistry of the space around it."

"Altered the chemistry how?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice. "Is there a black hole there?"

Admiral Marcus shook his head, "We're not exactly sure, as Starfleet's been very reluctant to send any ships there since the Montego's disappearance," he replied solemnly. "We just have a bit of information that neighboring sectors have sent us and they describe it as some sort of galactic wasteland. Both Starfleet and I are of the opinion that not many ships could survive being in such space except for…"

"The Enterprise," President Pike replied heavily. "You are aware that Commander Spock is seen as a criminal by both the Klingons and the Romulans and if Enterprise goes anywhere near their spaces…"

Admiral Marcus sighed, "Admiral Barnett and a lot of others think Enterprise should investigate the wasteland, but they'll defer to your judgment," he replied somberly. "I am aware of Commander Spock's status, yes, but I am also very aware that the Enterprise is the best and closest ship to that area."

"I'll talk to Captain Kirk about it," President Pike replied calmly. "Is there anything else?"

Admiral Marcus nodded, "Any word from anyone about Carol?" he asked softly. "Since Starfleet knows that Khan is alive and allied with the same beings who took Carol, maybe someone knows something."

"I'm sorry, Admiral Marcus, but I don't believe anyone's heard anything," President Pike replied in an apologetic voice. "I'm sure Captain Kirk will notify you if he hears anything about Carol."

Admiral Marcus nodded and the screen went black, prompting President Pike to remind himself that the man was in shock and people in shock often forgot simple courtesies. Before he could return to his reading, however, the door chime rang, the door opened, and Jim, a woman, and George came in.

"Sorry to barge in on you, President, but I was on my way to Sickbay with George to see if little Tuvok would be up for some familiar company and I ran into Miss Keeler here," Jim explained in a pleasant voice. "She came back from her visit to the city just so she could meet you while you were here."

President Pike nodded and got to his feet, "Commander Keeler's daughter?" he asked softly, offering a hand to Edith. "Miss Keeler, have you been keeping busy while you've been living on the Enterprise?"

"I've been taking online university courses to get a degree in Nursing," Edith replied softly, pleased that the President of Starfleet seemed so kind. "President Pike, have you or anyone in Starfleet heard from Starbase 17 recently? I've been sending letters to my father, but I've gotten all of them back unread."

Jim's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything, "I haven't and what you've just told me gives me reason to believe that Starbase 17 has been annexed. All I can do is sincerely apologize to you."

"It's not your fault, sir," Edith replied softly. "Jim, would you like me to take George to Sickbay for you?"

President Pike looked slightly amused as he watched Jim set George on the floor and Edith take George by the hand before leading him from the room, "Miss Keeler calls you Jim?" he asked in a sly voice.

"We've developed a friendship," Jim replied hastily. "Miss Keeler wants to go to the Academy, so there's no sense in me trying to start any more than that. The boys both like her, but I just can't do it…"

President Pike nodded and sighed calmly, "I understand, Jim," he replied gently, knowing that Jim was reluctant to start a new relationship and risk forgetting T'Pol. "Anyway, I have new orders for you."

Jim nodded and President Pike swallowed hard, "There have been reports about some sort of detonation in a sector near The Neutral Zone that has turned that area of space into some sort of wasteland," President Pike explained calmly. "Now, I know you're on shoreleave that involves fairly important medical things that need to be addressed, so I'll give you til the end of the year to finish it."

"And then be close to the Neutral Zone for how long?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Spock…"

President Pike sighed, "I'm aware of the risks, but the Enterprise doesn't need to go anywhere near The Neutral Zone," he replied calmly. "Just explore the damaged area of space and make reports on everything affected."

"Who was responsible for the detonation?" Jim asked in a worried voice. "Does Starfleet know?"

President Pike looked grim, "Starfleet thinks that the Klingons could have been responsible, but how they got such a device, nobody knows," he replied grimly. "This action could possibly lead to war."

* * *

Please read and review!


	31. Moving Far Beyond - December 2266

**_December 2266_ **

The chronometer above the door switched to 0600 as Spock silently made his way into the Enterprise's Sickbay for the weekly physical that his father had insisted he take while undergoing the healing rituals due to their intensity. Even though he disliked Dr. M'Benga, the man did know Vulcan physiology.

Spock was surprised to see Dr. M'Benga silently tending to the Vulcan infant he had heard rumors about instead of sitting in his office, "I believe I am on time for our appointment, Doctor M'Benga," Spock commented tonelessly as he watched Dr. M'Benga help the infant with relative ease. "Shall I leave?"

"No, Commander, Tuvok's just heading back to sleep," Dr. M'Benga replied in a tired voice, smiling at little Tuvok as he blinked a few times before drifting back to sleep. "Just had to replace his dripboxes."

Spock nodded and Dr. M'Benga turned to face him, "Tuvok will probably sleep for hours yet, but I'll have to wake him again when it's time for his morning meal," Dr. M'Benga explained, gesturing to an empty biobed. "If you'd like to sit over there, I'll finish the examination quickly so you can return."

"As you wish, Doctor," Spock replied, carefully taking a seat on the biobed. "I am grateful."

Dr. M'Benga sighed as he gazed at the bio-monitor, "Your vitals are mostly okay, but your blood pressure is slightly elevated even for a Vulcan," he replied calmly, wondering why Spock had expressed gratitude when both he and Nyota still harbored resentment towards him over their lost child.

"I am aware of that," Spock replied tonelessly. "I am experiencing difficulties sleeping."

Dr. M'Benga frowned and nodded, but didn't offer any counsel, "The scan is complete," he finally said.

Nodding, Spock rose from the biobed and his gaze travelled to the sleeping Tuvok, "I am curious as to what will become of young Tuvok," he stated tonelessly. "He has been a resident of the Enterprise for approximately three months and has not left Sickbay once. His development will be seriously…"

"Commander, Tuvok was barely alive when he was found," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "He was badly wounded and very sick from a variety of things most likely due to his environment. I have to take things very slowly so not to cause further physical damage. He is extremely underweight for his age and the entire Sickbay staff have taken time to involve themselves in his care, but it will take some time yet."

Spock raised an eyebrow and silently walked over to Tuvok's bedside, "Have his parents not been located?" he asked tonelessly, unable to help but feel concern over what would become of Tuvok.

"More than likely, his parents are dead," Dr. M'Benga replied solemnly. "It has been many months."

Spock said nothing, "If you'll excuse me, Commander, I must input these results into your medical record," Dr. M'Benga said in an official voice. "I'll let Doctor McCoy know you stopped by."

Without waiting for a reaction, Dr. M'Benga went to the office, but Spock remained at Tuvok's bedside with a silent curiosity about the young boy. His family was on the surface, but they could wait a bit.

* * *

The lake glistened in the sun and made Jim smile as he came out of the water in bare feet with his pants rolled up to his knees. He smiled at seeing Edith and George sitting together on the blanket they brought, preparing lunch while Lorian silently read a book on meditation that Edith had given him.

"I'm grateful that you and your sons could take time to join me today, Captain," Edith said in a calm voice, smiling as Jim put his socks and shoes back on before rolling his pant legs down. "Hungry?"

Jim nodded, smiling as he sat on the blanket, "I actually put together this picnic because I have something to tell you three before I tell anyone else," Edith explained softly as Lorian closed his book and looked at them. "When President Pike was visiting the Enterprise, he took my application to Starfleet Academy and forwarded it to them for review. With the nurse's training that I've been taking on board, I'm at par with the first year Nursing students and I can start with them in January."

"You're leaving?" George asked in an upset voice, a frown appearing on his face. "Why?"

Lorian sighed patiently, "The pursuit of further education is very noble," he replied tonelessly."

"You're going to be a nurse?" George asked in a surprised voice. "Why do you have to go away?"

Edith smiled tenderly at George, "I'll be on Earth because the Academy is there and it seems like a wonderful opportunity," she replied gently. "I promise that I'll write to all three of you often."

"You will be missed, Edith," Jim replied calmly. "I appreciate your spending time with us today."

Edith nodded, "Now, Captain, you won't have time to miss me with the exploration of those Badlands that you have to do," she said in an encouraging voice. "You've told me so much about it, after all."

Jim nodded, although he felt sorrow inside at having to say goodbye to the first woman who had softened his heart since T'Pol, "Now, this picnic won't enjoy itself," Edith commented pleasantly.

* * *

"Commander McCoy, permission to enter the Bridge?" Arianne heard a calm voice ask.

Arianne turned in the command chair and smiled when she saw Leonard standing just outside of the turbolift looking official. Hikaru, Pavel, Hawkins, Kyle, and the other officers on the Bridge turned in their seats and watched as Leonard and Arianne silently stared at each other for several relaxed minutes.

"Permission granted, Doctor McCoy," Arianne replied, a smile on her face. "Do come on to the Bridge.

Leonard nodded and silently walked over to the command chair, "I'm still in remission," he replied softly, smiling at Arianne as he gently stroked her hand. "I just need a recheck every six months."

"That's good news, Doctor," Arianne replied calmly, giving her husband a smile. "Are you on duty?"

Leonard nodded and his smile faded a bit, "Joanna got an offer from Starfleet Academy and they said that she could join the first year Nursing group if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to leave us," he stated in a concerned voice. "They even mentioned that her language skills and her experience would be useful in helping other students have ample opportunity to learn about life in alien cultures."

Horror and anger washed over Arianne as she realized that the Academy was trying to get Joanna to attend merely so that they could use her experiences as a prisoner among Romulans to teach others about their lifestyle and psychology, "Where is Joanna now?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I made her stay in our quarters to calm down," Leonard replied softly. "She's scared to death."

Overhearing that Joanna was scared, Pavel cleared his throat loudly and stood up, "I am going to my quarters," he said in a calm, but firm voice, determined to be of help to Joanna as he left the Bridge.

"Mister Sulu, you have the conn," Arianne replied in a determined voice as she got up.

Hikaru nodded and got up to take the command chair as Leonard and Arianne left the Bridge.

* * *

"Mommy, our special guest is here!" Joachim announced in a cheerful voice, smiling as Stiles entered the quarters and waited for Joachim to escort him to the elegantly decorated table. "Mommy?"

There was a soft chuckle and Marla came out into the sitting room wearing a white dress with red roses all over it while her hair was brushed out and trailed down her back, "Ah, John, come in," she replied in a pleasant voice, smiling as Joachim led Stiles over to the table. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you, Marla," Stiles replied, smiling as he sat down at the table next to Marla and Joachim.

Marla smiled, "Marla, I'd like to ask you something before we eat if that's all right," Stiles said, winking at Joachim as he got down on one knee in front of Marla and extracted a small box from his pocket. "Marla McGivers, you are an amazing woman and I've fallen in love with you. Will you marry me?"

"Mommy, can you marry him?" Joachim asked softly, wanting very much to have Stiles as a dad.

Marla's eyes widened and she was speechless for a moment before nodding, suddenly feeling the hold Khan's thoughts had had on her disappear, "Yes, John, I will," she replied in a pleasant voice.

Stiles smiled and gently extracted a small ring from the box before gently sliding it on Marla's left index finger and kissing her hand, "Yay, I'm gonna have a daddy that loves me!" Joachim exclaimed happily.

"Yes, you will," Stiles replied gently. "Now, I believe we should celebrate by enjoying our lunch."

Marla nodded and giggled as Joachim immediately dug into his lunch, grateful for such love in her life.

* * *

Tears streaked Joanna's face as she lay huddled up on her bed with her jeans, socks, and sweater not providing much warmth even though the heat had been turned up. She had been so surprised and honored that Starfleet Academy had offered her a place in the nursing program, but the excitement had faded when Admiral Barnett had added that that her language skills and her experience would be useful in helping other students have ample opportunity to learn about life in alien cultures.

Realizing that the Academy only wanted to use her as a tool and not give her a learning opportunity, Joanna had nervously promised to think about it. She had then woken her father from his nap, explained the situation, and had retreated to her bed when he had gone to get Arianne.

"Holy Hannah, it's like a desert in here," Joanna suddenly heard her father say. "Joanna?"

There was silence and then Joanna felt gentle arms wrapping around her, "Jo," Arianne spoke softly.

"I won't be a guinea pig for someone else," Joanna whispered anxiously. "Not after the Romulans."

Arianne nodded and gently played with Joanna's hair, "If you don't want to go, nobody is going to force you," she replied gently, her heart aching for Joanna. "You can receive your nursing degree on board."

"What if Starfleet tries to force me to go?" Joanna replied anxiously. "I'm very different…"

Leonard frowned and walked over to the computer, silently reading the message that was on the screen, "So, basically, they want you to serve as a model for how alien cultures live because you spent time as a prisoner among Romulans," he growled, scoffing. "Just stay with your momma and I'll be back in a bit."

Joanna sighed as Leonard stormed into the front room, "I only know how to speak Romulan because I had to figure out how to survive," she explained softly as she sat up and turned towards Arianne.

"Language skills are useful, but you shouldn't have to serve as a guinea pig for Starfleet just so they can build up their defenses," Arianne replied softly. "While it's true that you have given Starfleet a glimpse into what living among Romulans is like, you shouldn't share that information until you are ready to."

Joanna nodded and her eyes widened as she heard her father scoff from the next room, "…I don't really care if Admiral Barnett's in a meeting," he replied angrily. "You tell him Doctor McCoy needs to talk to him right now and that I'm madder than a hornet. I know about the message he sent Joanna…"

There was silence and Leonard sighed heavily, "…Admiral Barnett, I understand that Starfleet is paranoid about Khan, but Joanna knows nothing about Khan even though she spent time among the Romulans," his voice carried into the bedroom. "She was rescued from Romulans before they allied with Khan."

Arianne silently helped Joanna out of bed and they silently went into the living room, "…Khan came to Earth in the dead of night and kidnapped a member of Starfleet after injuring a Federation citizen under everyone's nose, Doctor McCoy," Admiral Barnett, who was clearly annoyed at being bothered, replied in a cross tone. "He is clearly dangerous and Starfleet needs to be prepared for what is coming."

"Have any other ships or stations fallen since the Montego, Admiral?" Arianne asked softly.

Admiral Barnett nodded and sighed heavily, "I've sent the reports to the Captain," he replied in a somber voice. "Miss McCoy, I don't wish to force you into anything that you're not ready for. As superintendent of Starfleet Academy, I promise you'll have a place here whenever you're ready to take it and any education you gain while on the Enterprise will go towards helping you at the Academy."

"Thank you," Joanna replied softly, sighing as Admiral Barnett signed off without so much as a word.

Arianne smiled at Joanna before looking at Leonard, "We should go get Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary from school and then we can go shopping in the city for Christmas things," she said in a gentle voice.

Leonard nodded, grateful that the situation had calmed, but worried about what was coming.

* * *

**_Romulus_ **

Pain seared through Khan as he felt the mental hold he had on Marla break and as it broke, he felt her giving her heart to a Starfleet officer through a kiss. Agony filled his soul and he hurriedly got out of the bed in his private apartment and settled his trembling body in a chair next to the computer.

Swallowing hard, Khan silently logged on to the computer and checked the status of all of the Auguments that Dr. Sevrin and his crew had brought to Romulus. After being woken by Cyrano Jones, all of the revived men and women had been given diplomatic immunity and ways to make a living, but they all still answered to Khan. Even though they worked among Romulans, Khan was their true leader.

Dr. Sevrin and his crew had been given high honors for their services and now worked alongside Jeris and other Romulans, but they also remained close to Khan. Cyrano Jones, however, had been forbidden to leave the planet by the order of the Praetor because of the knowledge he possessed.

A loud knock at the door pulled Khan from his thoughts and, rising, he went over to the door and upon answering it, he saw a nervous looking Cyrano standing there in a cloak, "Mister Jones, this is an unusual time of day to visit," Khan replied calmly, blocking the door. "Where are your personal escorts?"

"Really, Mister Khan, they are no more than guards!" Cyrano exclaimed in a trembling voice.

Khan chuckled and snarled, "Do you really think that you would be allowed to leave and wind up in the hands of Starfleet with what you know?" he asked fiercely. "You would betray us and profit from it."

"I would be arrested and charged like Miss Gallulin was," Cyrano replied nervously, having read it on one of the many news reports he accessed daily on Starfleet happenings. "Why would I seek a profit?"

Khan's eyes narrowed, "Because your heart is one that is focused on profit," he hissed. "Foolish man."

There was silence and two Romulan guards suddenly came up behind Cyrano, "Your escorts have found you, I believe," Khan said in a cold voice, nodding at the guards. "I thank you for your assistance."

"The Praetor and Senator Javal wish to see you," one of the guards said, gazing at Cyrano menacingly.

Khan sighed, "I was hoping for news on the others who were not on the cargo ship when Doctor Sevrin found it," he replied despondently as the guards forced Cyrano outside. "I must retire for the night."

The guards nodded and led Cyrano away, allowing Khan to close and lock the door. Instead of returning to bed, however, he returned to the computer and silently decided to attempt mind communication the way Jeris had once taught him. Perhaps those who had his blood would be able to hear his thoughts.

* * *

Deeply concerned as to why Spock hadn't shown up at the rendezvous point on the surface for a meal with Sarek as he promised to, Nyota silently entered Sickbay and was surprised to see Leonard and Dr. M'Benga sitting in the office, talking while several nurses milled throughout the quiet patient bay.

Swallowing hard, Nyota entered the patient bay and was surprised to see Spock sitting quietly beside the bed where Tuvok was sound asleep, "Spock, you didn't come to Sarek's home as we agreed," she spoke softly as she approached her husband. "Sarek is watching the girls in our quarters now."

"I had completed my weekly checkup with Doctor M'Benga and I found myself drawn to Tuvok," Spock replied tonelessly, turning to gaze at Nyota. "He is most likely an orphan and is still recuperating from his journey from wherever he came from. I found that I was unable to leave the child unattended."

Nyota frowned, "Amanda and Saavik were looking forward to a family meal with us and Sarek," she replied in a distressed voice. "You've been here for hours and they're missing you terribly."

Suddenly, Tuvok woke and began to cry loudly and without thinking, Spock silently scooped Tuvok out of the bed and held him, "This is not unlike when I held Amanda during her periods of crying while you were recuperating from her birth," Spock stated tonelessly, frowning as Tuvok continued crying.

"Spock, give him here," Nyota replied anxiously, her maternal instincts suddenly kicking in as she gently took Tuvok from Spock and held her as she used to hold Amanda. "He senses that you're nervous."

Tuvok sniffled and gazed curiously at Nyota before blinking and going quiet, "What's going on out here?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he and Dr. M'Benga came into the patient bay and froze at the sight of Spock and Nyota holding Tuvok. "Did you two help little Tuvok stop crying?"

"I think he was just overwhelmed by the noise," Nyota replied, gently returning Tuvok to the bed.

Tuvok slowly drifted back to sleep and Nyota sighed heavily, "Fascinating," Spock commented.

"I have paperwork to do," Dr. M'Benga replied softly before disappearing back into the office.

Spock's eyes narrowed and Nyota sighed, "Doctor McCoy, do you know if Commander McCoy is currently available?" Spock asked tonelessly, gazing at Leonard. "I am in need of counseling."

"She's in her office with the kids," Leonard replied calmly, wondering if spending time with the orphaned Tuvok had helped Spock to realize that he needed to heal from the loss of his unborn.

Spock nodded, "Nyota, please excuse me and please inform both Sarek and our children that I will come to our quarters for an evening meal after I meet with Commander McCoy," he stated tonelessly.

"Okay," Nyota replied softly, gently stroking Spock's face before he silently left Sickbay alone.

Leonard sighed, "Lieutenant, you and Commander Spock may want to think about treating Dr. M'Benga a little better," he replied softly. "I know what happened was tragic, but the anger will only hurt you and it's not worth it. When Arianne and I lost our unborn baby, it was hard to forgive, but we both did it."

Before Nyota could reply, Leonard silently returned to the office, leaving Nyota alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _You are the boy who cared for the people in the tubes on the cargo ship, are you not?_ Charlie Evans suddenly heard a soft, but menacing voice ask in his mind as he silently put his Engineering kit back in order, intending to put the kit away before joining Scotty for dinner and a talk in the Mess Hall.

Charlie Evans froze briefly as he felt an evil wash over him, one that he tried desperately to push away because he didn't consider himself evil even though he had taken care of all those who had been in the cryotubes for centuries. He remembered all of their faces, including the man who had led them there.

Even though Mr. Scott kept him busy with work and a routine, Charlie reflected, he never forgot his years of isolation on the ship after suffering from Andrei Chekov's broken promise. He had never allowed his hurt at Andrei Chekov to transfer over to Pavel, as the two weren't the same person.

Sighing heavily, Charlie Evans stored his kit in the office and silently made his way out of Engineering, down the corridors, and nearly ran into Jim, Edith, Lorian, and George, all of whom were coming back from their picnic and were now going to help Edith pack. Charlie Evans stopped, his eyes wide.

"Captain, I'm so sorry," Charlie Evans said in an anxious voice. "I was going to meet Mister Scott."

Jim nodded, "It's fine, Mister Evans," he replied calmly. "Did you hear the news, by the way?"

"I was accepted to Starfleet Academy," Edith replied pleasantly. "I start there in January."

Charlie Evans nodded, "Oh, that's wonderful," he replied in a quiet voice. "Congratulations."

"Mister Evans, is everything all right?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "If it isn't, I can help."

Charlie Evans shook his head, "No, Captain, that's not necessary," he replied softly, not wanting to take Jim's attention away from Edith, Lorian, or George. "I'll be all right, but thank you for your concern."

"Oh, let me help," Edith spoke up in a gentle voice. "Whatever's wrong, Charlie, let me help."

Swallowing hard, Charlie Evans reached into his pocket and pulled out a PADD, "I sent my application in too, but Starfleet Academy doesn't think I'm ready," he explained softly, handing the PADD to Jim on which the message from the Academy was on. "They said I'm very smart, but not socially adept."

"Ah," Jim replied softly, knowing that Charlie Evans still struggled being around a lot of people after spending most of his life alone among cryotubes. "It's not something to be discouraged about because I believe that you are very smart, but you spent a lot of time alone before coming on board ship."

Edith smiled encouragingly at Charlie Evans, "You'll get there, don't worry," she replied softly, patting his arm gently. "Everyone's on a different journey, but you're not less valuable than anyone else."

"Yes ma'am," Charlie Evans replied softly, trying to use the manners Scotty had taught him.

Jim smiled, "Now, go enjoy your time with Mister Scott," he smiled, pleased with Edith's help.

Nodding, Charlie Evans silently continued down the hallway towards the turbolift, "Dad, I'm hungry," George said in a quiet voice, gazing up at his father. "Miss Keeler, are you going to join us?"

"Oh, you boys should make sure your father gets something to eat," Edith replied pleasantly. "I do need to pack, but I'll come by your quarters after dinner and read you two a story. How about that?"

George nodded and Lorian offered the tiniest hint of a smile, "We'll be expecting you, Miss Keeler," Jim said in a gentle voice, smiling at her as he took Lorian and George's hands and led them away.

As Jim, Lorian, and George walked down the corridor, they came past several officers who were wearing casual clothes and carrying party favors, "What's all the excitement?" Jim asked curiously.

"There's a party in the Mess Hall tonight," Hannity replied excitedly. "It's an engagement party."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Well, perhaps my sons and I will come down and toast the happy couple," he replied in a cheerful voice, pleased that the crew was socializing with each other. "As you were."

* * *

"Martine, you didn't have to do this," Stiles said in a shocked voice as he led Marla and Joachim over to the table that had been decorated with replicated decorations and a huge sign that said _Congratulations to the Happy Couple!_ "Are you sure that nobody will mind this party? I mean, we're on duty."

Martine smiled, "It's around dinnertime anyway," she replied calmly. "Enjoy yourselves."

"What would you and Joachim like to eat, Marla?" Stiles asked softly. "I can get it."

Marla looked at Joachim, "A burger, please," the young boy replied softly. "Can I, Mama?"

"Yes," Marla replied in a loving voice, taking a seat. "Could I please have a chicken salad?"

Stiles nodded and walked off towards the replicator, "Mommy, is the Captain gonna have a Christmas party?" Joachim asked softly, gazing at his mother. "Christmas is next week and I kinda like it."

"Maybe," Marla replied softly. "Why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas this year?"

As Joachim talked, Jim, Lorian, and George came into the Mess Hall with a tired Leonard and Joanna being dragged by Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary. Leonard silently ushered Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary over to a corner table and settled them in while Joanna went to the replicator to get dinner for everyone.

Jim, however, briefly read the sign and not realizing that it was Stiles and Marla who were engaged, he walked over to Marla's table to see how she and Joachim were enjoying the crew, "Hi there, Captain!" Joachim piped up cheerfully. "Mommy said I could ask you if there's gonna be a Christmas party!"

"I think I can arrange that," Jim replied pleasantly. "Now, I'm here to congratulate a happy couple…"

Marla cleared her throat and silently held out her left hand, "You, Lieutenant?" Jim asked softly.

"Yes, Captain," Marla replied softly, smiling as Stiles returned. "Lieutenant Stiles and I."

Jim's eyes widened and he grinned, deeply relieved that Marla had managed to move away from Khan enough emotionally to fall in love with someone else and that Stiles had opened his heart, "Congratulations to you both," he said calmly. "May I ask when you're planning to get married?"

"I don't know," Stiles replied gently, setting the tray on the table. "Will you perform it when we do?"

Jim nodded, "I will," he replied, smiling. "For now, though, I've got to get supper for my sons and I."

As Jim led his sons away, Stiles sat down next to Marla and smiled at both her and his soon to be step-son, Joachim, as they began to eat. It would be so wonderful when they finally became a family.

* * *

"I do express my apologies for disturbing your time with your family, Commander McCoy," Spock spoke softly, exhaling softly as he took a seat on the couch across from the chair where Arianne sat with a stylus on her lap, smiling at him. "I understand that your family has a specific routine they follow…"

Arianne sighed, "If you're talking about Charlie's need for a routine, Commander Spock, he's fine as long as someone is there to keep him busy," she replied calmly. "Leonard and Joanna are taking care of getting him, Kathy, and Zachary dinner and they all understand that I might not see them until later."

"Very well," Spock replied tonelessly. "I am emotionally conflicted as a result of my interaction with young Tuvok today. I do not know if you have met him, but Doctor M'Benga says that he is alone."

Arianne nodded, "Even though Tuvok is a baby, I have spoken to Doctor McCoy and Doctor M'Benga about him and his situation," she replied calmly. "I'm curious as to how your visit with him went."

"I was in Sickbay for my required weekly physical that is a condition of the sessions with the Vulcan Healers and I found myself drawn to him," Spock explained tonelessly. "I sat with Tuvok for a long period of time and Nyota came searching for me, but I sensed she was both confused and uncomfortable."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "I must confess that my thoughts were on the child we lost while I was visiting with Tuvok and Nyota's feelings also reminded me of that," Spock stated tonelessly. "I am conflicted because although it is inappropriate to wish that Tuvok could become my son because Nyota and I are still recovering from our loss, I cannot help but feel as if he belongs with our family."

Again, Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything so to provide Spock the peace and opportunity he needed to reason with his feelings, "Doctor McCoy recommended that Nyota and I show less hostility to Doctor M'Benga and I do have to admit that if it were not for exemplary medical care from those who are familiar with alien physiology and health needs, Tuvok would have died," Spock observed tonelessly, giving Arianne a look. "You were given the opportunity to have Joanna in your life after you lost your unborn child during your time as a prisoner among Romulans. Was such a decision difficult for you?"

"No, it wasn't," Arianne replied calmly. "Because I knew that whatever love and compassion I could give would be useful to whomever wanted or needed it. You and Nyota both have the same to give, Spock. It is just a matter of whether or not you both feel ready and able to extend that beyond your daughters."

Spock was silent for several minutes and then nodded as he stood, "Thank you, Arianne, for listening and providing much needed counsel," he replied tonelessly. "I implore you to have a pleasant evening."

Nodding, Arianne remained silent as Spock left and then quietly rose and left her office, intending to spend the evening with her family and being grateful that she had been given such amazing gifts.

* * *

Chills shot down Pavel's spine as he entered an empty Rec Room and sat near a heating unit, grateful that he had left the Bridge to take his dinner break when he did. Ever since he had been a prisoner of Khan and subjected to torture, Pavel reflected, he had experienced small glimpses of the life that the superhuman was now living and he also had reflections on what happened during his captivity.

Thoughts of Phlox dying for him still chilled Pavel and it scared him that Khan was angry at him over helping Zachary. It was this reason that kept Pavel from wanting to socialize more than was required of him and he hoped that nobody had noticed. Holidays made the horrors of the past resurface easily and he had been warned by Pike and counselors that it was possible and to just react in a safe manner.

Pavel sighed as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, grateful that Joanna had understood his need and reason for space that evening instead of their usual dinner date. As Pavel sat near the heating unit with his head down, he didn't hear the doors slide open and someone quietly enter the room.

"Ensign Chekov, are you all right?" Pavel heard Arianne ask in a gentle voice. "Pavel?"

Pavel looked up at Arianne, "I was on my way to dinner when I saw on the computer that someone was in here," Arianne explained in a gentle voice. "I figured that it might be someone who wanted privacy."

"I vas hawing flashbacks and I decided to do it in priwate," Pavel replied softly. "Eez zat vrong?"

Arianne smiled, "No, it's not wrong," she stated in a gentle voice. "Do you want to talk, though?"

"Ewer seence Khan keednapped and tortured me, I hawe been hawing leetle gleempses of vat he eez doing from time to time and also flashbacks of ze experience," Pavel replied softly. "I had zem vhen I vas at ze Academy again, but I deed seengs to block zem out. I do not know eef zat ees to normal, zo."

Arianne sighed gently, "What is Khan up to now?" she asked softly, determined to help Pavel.

"He is wery angry," Pavel replied nervously. "Ireena's arrest ruined seengs for heem."

Arianne nodded and Pavel sighed heavily, "I do not know vhere he is, zo," he continued softly, reminding himself that he didn't need to be nervous around Arianne. "He is angry about ze vhole blood seeing."

"Pavel, it's not your fault," Arianne gently reminded him. "You were coerced into being the pilot."

Pavel nodded, "Are zese feelings of guilt ower vat happened ewer going to go avay?" he asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Arianne. "I vish I could hawe done more to keep Phlox from dying."

"It will take time and letting your friends be supports for you instead of holing yourself up like this whenever you have a problem," Arianne replied firmly. "Recovery isn't something to keep private."

Realizing Arianne was right, Pavel nodded, "I guess I should go eat dinner and get back to ze Bridge for ze rest of my sheeft," he commented as he stood up. "Zere is a poker game in Heekaru's quarters tonight for senior officers eef you and ze Doktor vant to come. I might decide to go zere."

Arianne nodded and Pavel smiled at her before leaving the Rec Room, but Arianne didn't follow after him right away. Instead, she sat near the heater for a moment with ideas in her head about what to send her parents and little brother for Christmas and how to hide the presents she had on board.

Thoughts of Zachary suddenly filled her heart and Arianne knew that even if she did everything in her power to protect her youngest, Khan would eventually get his hands on him if he really wanted to know the boy. All she could do, Arianne thought, was pray that Khan wouldn't want to come after her youngest in such a way that would cost lives or valuable time, but she also knew Khan wasn't merciful.

 _My Zachary, if I could stop him from coming after you, I would._ Arianne thought silently, being careful to block her thoughts from Leonard's mind as she left the Rec Room and started down the hallway towards the turbolift that would take her to her floor. As she approached the turbolift, however, a flash of Khan running down a burning corridor with a beaten Zachary under his arm shot through her mind and the intensity of Khan's anger was so powerful that Arianne felt herself sinking into a deep darkness.

* * *

The rising sun of Romulus's dawn was a beauty in a world of uncertainty, Khan thought silently as he stood at the window in the Senate chambers where he had been summoned to meet with the Senate. He had been unsettled ever since Cyrano had visited him in the night and had tried to escape the planet and silently hoped that Cyrano would be dealt with and left unable to go to Starfleet with what he knew.

"Professor Khan, we are ready for you," an aide suddenly spoke as footsteps approached from behind.

Khan turned and followed the aide into the chamber where the Praetor and the entire Senate were gathered at the table, "Professor Khan, I thought you would like to know that Cyrano Jones has been dealt with and that you don't need to worry about him anymore," Praetor Jatan said in a calm voice, giving the superhuman an official look. "We are aware, however, that you have other concerns."

"I am worried about my family and about those who took my blood for their own personal use," Khan replied in a slightly anxious voice. "The fact that I was violated and marooned makes me uneasy."

The Praetor looked at the other members of the Senate and then back at Khan, "You will be safe here, Professor Khan," a voice suddenly echoed in the room as Jeris came in from a side chamber wearing a dark gray pantsuit and boots with a stylus in his hand. "As for those who violated and marooned you, they will be dealt with or have already been dealt with. Doctor Marcus is on Rura Penthe serving out her sentence and that is where Cyrano Jones has been sent. The rest will come together in due time."

Khan said nothing as Jeris moved to stand next to the Praetor's seat, "I do apologize for my tardiness, Praetor and Senate," Jeris said smoothly. "David was having difficulties at school and needed help."

There was murmuring and Praetor Jatal nodded, "You and David are a credit to Romulus, Jeris," he said in a welcoming voice. "If you ever want to bring justice against the one who killed David's mother…"

"No," Jeris replied softly, not wanting to say that he had attacked Arianne via telepathy seconds before.

A silence fell over the room and Jeris sighed heavily, "This is about Professor Khan and how his attacker has been dealt with, Praetor," he said calmly, gazing at Khan. "I believe he and his family will be great contributers to the development of our society once they are all well enough to take on roles."

"That will help them, I believe, to have an easier time adjusting to the era," Khan replied in a grateful voice as he gave Jeris an impressed look. "I visit my family as often as I can and they are still adjusting, but when they know responsibilities are waiting for them, they will feel more comfortable here."

Praetor Jatal nodded, "I agree," he replied pleasantly. "You are free to go about your leisure."

Nodding, Khan silently left and the entire Senate looked at Jeris, "How is your plan to settle the Genesis Planet with prisoners from Rura Penthe coming along?" Senator Javal asked smoothly. "I believe your plan has merit and the Klingons won't waste valuable resources by having to feed dying prisoners."

"The Klingons will find some other way to waste their resources even if some of their prisoners are put on an unstable world to die," Jeris replied, a smirk on his face as he sat at the table, ready to talk.

* * *

" _Commander McCoy? Bones, I think Arianne's trying to wake up."_

Arianne slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on a biobed in Sickbay with Jim standing over her, "Hey darlin'," she heard as Leonard came over to the biobed. "Are you okay?"

"How did I get to Sickbay?" Arianne asked in a groggy voice. "I was near a turbolift and…"

Jim nodded, "Scotty and Mister Evans were doing their evening walk and they found you, so they called both Doctor McCoy and I about it," he explained gently. "It's long after kids should be in bed…"

"I felt Khan in my mind," Arianne replied softly as she slowly sat up. "He attacked me somehow."

Jim frowned, but didn't say anything, "It was about Zachary, wasn't it?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, remembering that someone had tried to come after Zachary the night Pavel had been taken.

"Zachary has Khan's blood in him," Arianne replied softly. "He needed it to survive."

Before Jim or Leonard could reply, Arianne got off the biobed, "Zachary is different because of that blood and it doesn't change the fact that he is our child and I will protect all of our children with my very life if I must," she said in a firm voice. "Khan may want to study him, but he'll have a fight on his hands."

"Spoken like a true loving parent," Jim replied, a smile on his face even though he was flashing back to when Sarek and the Vulcan High Command had tried to take Lorian away from him and George.

Arianne nodded and Jim suddenly felt the need to go back to his sons, who were in his quarters getting ready for bed, "If you're all right, Commander, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Doctor McCoy," he said in a voice that quivered slightly, but was mostly steady. "I wish you both a pleasant evening."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently left Sickbay, "M'Benga's on duty tonight, so I'll walk you back to our quarters," Leonard commented, making a note to talk to Jim privately as he led Arianne from Sickbay, passing the office where Dr. M'Benga was silently working on something on his private stylus.

* * *

The sight of Spock laying on the bed on his side with his clasped hands pressed against his forehead was a concern for Nyota, but she silently entered the master bedroom and stood by the bed. Spock slowly rolled on to his back and his gaze flickered to Nyota, but he found himself unable to say anything.

"How was your counseling session?" Nyota asked softly, gazing down at her husband. "Did it help?"

Spock blinked and sighed, "I am capable of giving and receiving love, but I have great difficulty in showing it because I am afraid to," he replied tonelessly. "My attachment to Tuvok is not inappropriate, but excluding you, Amanda, and Saavik from that attachment is and I do sincerely apologize for that."

"Amanda and Saavik are both in bed, but we can talk about Tuvok if you want," Nyota said in a gentle voice as she joined Spock on the bed. "I know you want another child, but are we ready for one?"

Spock blinked, "I am uncertain," he replied tonelessly. "I am conflicted in what I desire."

Nyota silently took his hand, "While I have been sitting with Tuvok, Doctor M'Benga has been doing research on the child's background and it seems his name was on a manifest of Vulcan-Romulan hybrids who were finding a place to settle after being unwelcome on both Romulus and Vulcan," Spock explained tonelessly, gazing at Nyota intently. "Saavik and her sister were on the same vessel."

"Wow," Nyota replied in an awed voice. "Spock, you really want them together, don't you?"

Spock nodded and sighed softly, "I am fatigued," he replied in a quiet voice. "Nyota, I have been experiencing sleeping difficulties and meditation has not helped. During my last visit to Sickbay, I spoke to Doctor McCoy privately about my sleeping difficulties and I requested medication that would allow me to sleep for an acceptable duration of time at night. The medication is in our private bathroom."

Without saying a word, Nyota got off the bed, retrieved the medication and a small cup of water from the bathroom, and returned to the bedroom. Spock silently removed a pill from the small bottle, took the water, silently downed the pill, and silently discarded his uniform shirt and boots before getting under the covers in his underclothes and socks. Nyota silently returned the items to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock said softly as Nyota returned to the bedroom and changed into pajamas before joining him in their bed. "I do not mean to be a burden on you emotionally, however…"

As Spock drifted off to sleep, Nyota took Spock's hand, "You're not a burden," she replied softly.

* * *

"Now, Lorian, I want you to watch over your father and brother," Jim heard Edith say in a gentle voice as he entered his quarters and realized that Lorian and George were in their bedroom. "You're at a very interesting age and I'm very impressed with the way your father has raised you and George. Just don't forget who you are and what you want, as you are very intelligent and very compassionate."

There was a silence and Lorian sighed, "I will watch over my father and brother, Miss Keeler," he replied in a toneless voice, unaware that Jim was eavesdropping. "I will be affected by your absence, however."

"Lorian, everyone has their own path and yours is here with your family," Edith said in a gentle voice. "I've always wanted to see Earth and what it has to offer and you don't need to worry about me…"

Jim sighed as Edith came out of the bedroom, "Oh, Captain, I didn't realize you were here," she said in a gentle voice, smiling at him. "I was packing and George contacted me and asked if I would say goodnight to him and Lorian before I went down to New Vulcan. I'm going to catch a shuttle to Earth tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jim asked, his own smile fading. "I thought you were going to stay until after Christmas?"

Edith offered a nervous smile, "President Pike contacted me and invited me to spend Christmas with him and his family as a sort of celebration for me attending the Academy in January," she replied in a soothing voice. "I'm leaving presents for you, Lorian, and George and you'll get them at Christmas."

"I guess it's hard for you to think about holidays right now because of what probably happened with your father?" Jim, who was trying to be brave for Edith's sake and for his boys, asked gently.

Edith sighed and nodded as she touched Jim's cheek and caressed it, "Being on Earth and busy with the Academy will be a welcome distraction, James," she replied softly. "I don't want you to worry, okay?"

"Who's taking you down to the surface?" Jim asked anxiously. "Where are you staying the night?"

Edith chuckled, "Lieutenant Sulu offered to take me down to the surface after his shift and help me to the hotel where I'll be staying until morning," she replied softly, releasing Jim's face. "Don't worry."

"I'll try and write when I can," Jim replied gently, brushing his hand against her own. "I promise."

Edith's eyes sparkled, "Just look after yourself, your sons, and your crew," she replied in an amused, but very gentle voice that made Jim want to kiss her. "The Badlands seem like it will keep everyone busy."

"I wish you safe paths, Edith," Jim replied softly, fighting the urge to kiss her as he released her hand.

Nodding, Edith moved to leave, but Jim suddenly found himself kissing her on the lips and was pleasantly surprised when she returned the kiss, "I couldn't help myself," Jim confessed as they pulled apart several seconds later. "You have opened my heart and it's been closed since T'Pol's death."

"Focus on using your open heart to help others, Jim," Edith replied softly. "I wish you all well."

Once Edith had left, Jim sighed heavily and retreated to his master bedroom after locking the door that led to the hallway. He changed into pajamas, got into bed, and placed a hand over his heart as if he were trying to press guilt out of its chambers.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	32. Shadows of Change - February 2267

**_February 2267_ **

**_Genesis Planet – Badlands of Space_ **

"My dear Doctor Marcus, you, the hybrids, and some of the other pathetic slugs from the Montego will live here and serve as bait in our trap," Captain Targa, a Klingon captain who Jeris entrusted to set the trap for Starfleet in the Badlands, grunted as he turned to face a bruised Carol and a trembling Valeris.

Carol's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the viewing window where a view of the Genesis Planet was available; it resembled Earth, but she wasn't sure what was there, "There will be Romulan and Klingon vessels waiting under cloak to attack any vessels that come try to rescue you," Captain Targa continued in a menacing, but delighted voice. "We need to save the space on Rura Penthe for healthy prisoners and so we give the honor of you and the Montego's people settling this world and dying on it."

"How courteous of you to gift us a death sentence," Carol replied coolly, glaring at the Klingon.

Captain Targa chuckled, but grabbed Carol's arm, "It's time for you and this spawn to join the rest of the castoffs on the surface," he barked gruffly. "There are enough supplies to get through a few days."

It was at that moment that Valeris whimpered and Carol yanked her arm free from Captain Targa's grasp to put them around Valeris, "There is no need to drag me like an animal," Carol scoffed. "Lead on."

Tension filled the air as Captain Targa led Carol and Valeris through the corridors and into the detachable cargo bay where several wounded and sick Vulcan-Romulan hybrids and Starfleet officers were either huddled together in groups or off by themselves. There were containers of food, water, and other resources needed to survive for a few days. Valeris whimpered and clung to Carol anxiously.

"Enjoy your final resting place!" Captain Targa roared as he shoved them into the cargo bay.

Determined to make the best of things, Carol led Valeris into the midst of the group and as she did, she could feel the cargo bay being detached from the ship and aimed at the planet. Several of the hybrids and Starfleet officers looked at Carol and Valeris questioningly, but Carol didn't feel afraid at all.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise** _

Pain and anxiety shot through Spock like a whip and his eyes flew open, but he did not move for fear of falling to pieces, "Spock, what is it?" Spock heard Nyota ask in a concerned voice. "What did you see?"

Spock, however, was silent as he struggled to compose himself after the meditation session that he had initiated as per his morning routine, "I am unwell," he finally spoke, unable to ease the feelings of nausea and pain that had stemmed from his vision of hybrids being stranded on a planet to die.

"Unwell, how?" Nyota asked softly, her eyes widening as Spock curled into a ball and laid on the floor.

Spock inhaled sharply, "I am experiencing cranial pain and feelings of nausea," he replied softly.

Frowning, Nyota quickly reached into her pocket and got her communicator out, "Uhura to Sickbay," she said in an anxious voice as she knelt down beside Spock. "Can someone come to our quarters, please?"

"Uhura, it's Doctor McCoy," Leonard's voice replied calmly. "What seems to be the problem?"

Spock exhaled sharply and Nyota sighed, "Spock's sick," Nyota replied softly. "Please hurry."

Without waiting for a reply, Nyota closed the communicator, put it back in her pocket, and silently began to rub Spock's back. Spock groaned softly, but said nothing to indicate she should stop.

* * *

Across the ship, Marla sighed nervously as she stood in front of the mirror that was in her quarters wearing a dress that she had been sent from Earth as a Christmas present; the dress was long and white with red on the collar, cuffs, waistline, and hem. Her hair was done up out of her face and a small headband veil covered her hair and she had applied a light layer of makeup earlier that day.

Marla's plan was to dress in her best and take Joachim to Captain Kirk's office until Stiles was off-duty and then have a quiet wedding without being disruptive. Stiles had heartily agreed to this plan, but he was on duty until 0800 and Marla knew she still had to wake Joachim and dress him for the day.

"Mommy, how do I look?" Marla suddenly heard a quiet voice ask as she looked down at her dress.

Marla turned and was surprised to see Joachim standing there in his best Sunday suit complete with shoes and a tie in his hand, "I got up early and got dressed," he replied as he touched his slicked back hair. "I also combed my hair back using water like Papa John taught me so I could look nice."

 _Joachim looks so much like Khan._ Marla thought in horror as she studied her son's appearance.

"Mommy, did I do a good job?" Joachim asked in an eager voice as he gazed up at Marla eagerly.

Not wanting Joachim to pick up on her fears concerning his biological father, Marla smiled and nodded as she walked over to him, "Oh, my baby, you did such a good job," she said in a warm voice.

As Joachim smiled, the doorbell chimed, "Yes?" Marla called out nervously. "Come in."

The door slid open and Christine and Martine came into the room, both of them wearing dress uniforms, "Captain Kirk wants to see you right away," Martine said in an anxious voice. "He said it was urgent."

"Oh," Marla replied softly, suddenly feeling nervous that she and Joachim were dressed up. "All right."

Joachim ran over to Christine and Martine, "Do we get to go see Captain Kirk now, Mommy?" he asked in an excited voice, as he was always eager to visit the Captain and tell him how things were going.

"Yes, Joachim, we do," Marla replied softly, hoping that she had eaten enough breakfast to get through the meeting with Captain Kirk and the rest of her day without collapsing. "Are you hungry first?"

Joachim shook his head, "I wanna see the Captain!" he crowed happily. "Come on, Mommy!"

"All right, darling," Marla replied softly, silently composing herself. "We'll go see the Captain."

* * *

"Joanna!"

Letting out a sigh, Joanna looked up from the screen where she had been working on her university coursework and saw Zachary standing there in his best clothes, "Mommy said she's gonna take Charlie, Kathy, and I to Joachim's mommy's wedding," he said in a pleasant voice. "Are you gonna come?"

"No," Joanna replied softly, hating the idea of going to a wedding when it wasn't one of her family members or her own. "Zachary, I'll confess that really big social gatherings make me uncomfortable."

Zachary nodded, "Are you gonna go visit Uncle Pavel on the Bridge today?" he asked eagerly.

"Pavel's doing some Security training as well as working at Navigation today," Joanna replied in a gentle voice, wishing that she and Pavel had time to visit. "We might meet up for supper later tonight."

Just then, Charlie came out of his bedroom wearing similarly nice clothes, "Joanna, I don't wanna wear a suit!" he whined, hating that he had to dress up instead of wearing school clothes. "Why do I have to?"

"Because people like to wear nice clothes to weddings and Miss Rand is being really nice to let the entire class go to the wedding so you all learn things," Arianne spoke up as she came out of the master bedroom wearing her dress uniform. "Remember to take a PADD so you can write your report."

Charlie sighed and nodded, "At least Miss Rand sees that I like writing and is letting me do a report," he replied as he grabbed his PADD off the work table. "Miss Barrows never let me to creative writing."

"Charlie, quit talking about Miss Barrows!" Kathy crowed as she came out of the bedroom in a dress.

Arianne sighed as Charlie cuddled against her legs for a hug, "Is Papa coming to Miss Marla's wedding with us, Mommy?" Kathy asked softly, gazing up at her mother. "Miss Marla said he could come."

"Papa's scared of Miss Marla marrying Mister Stiles," Zachary spoke up softly. "Cause of Khan."

Both Arianne and Joanna frowned, but Zachary continued, "Is Khan gonna come after us?" he whined.

"I hope not," Arianne replied softly. "Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary, why don't we get going?"

Joanna frowned as Arianne watched Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary troop into the corridor, "Mom, I'm just going to stay here and do schoolwork," she said in a nervous voice. "Crowds still bother me a bit."

"The wedding shouldn't take very long and I'll take Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary to school before I come back here," Arianne replied, nodding understandingly. "If you need anything, just comm your dad."

Joanna nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Mom," she said in a grateful voice. "Have fun at the wedding."

"Don't work too hard," Arianne said, smiling at Joanna as she quickly left their family's quarters.

* * *

**_Ready Room_ **

Jim sighed thoughtfully as Pavel came into the Ready Room, "You vanted to see me, sir?" Pavel asked softly, sub-consciously wringing his hands together as he stood at the door. "I hawe been vorking…"

"Yes, Mister Chekov, you have," Jim replied calmly, smiling at Pavel. "Have a seat for a minute."

Swallowing hard, Pavel quickly sat down, but said nothing, "I just wanted you to know that I got a message from my brother a few days before and he asked if the Enterprise wouldn't mind stopping at Deneva on our way to explore the Badlands," Jim explained calmly. "Sam lived on Deneva with Aurelan and Peter for a long time and because of Aurelan's artificial heart, they can't ever return to Deneva."

Pavel nodded, but didn't speak, "Anyway, I know what happened to you the last time the Enterprise went to Deneva and I never did take the time to commend you for what you did," Jim explained in a calm voice as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small box. "It was a very brave act and I'd like to not only offer you a commendation, but also a field promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade."

"I do not deserwe it, keptin," Pavel replied softly. "Eef I had not lied to Khan, he vould have keeled…"

Jim nodded as he slid the box across the desk to Pavel, "Aurelan would be dead if you hadn't lied to Khan," he said in an anxious voice, smiling at Pavel. "While I admit that you holding Scotty at phaser point and sneaking off the ship was unorthodox, it showed ingenuity and great courage."

"Eef Meester Spock had not come, I vould be dead," Pavel commented softly. "Eet vas careless."

Jim sighed, "I know you don't believe in yourself, Pavel, because of what Khan tried to do to you, but think about it," he replied calmly, using every bit of his energy to recall his time as a prisoner of Romulans to help Pavel. "You were threatened with your life and had no opportunity to escape, but you didn't give up and just let him kill you. You were incredibly brave and you also protected my Lorian."

"I guess I deed, sir," Pavel replied softly, eyeing the box. "Do I hawe to queet my schooling at all?"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course not," he replied reassuringly. "You can do your schooling whenever you need to and you'll also be able to work the weapons station along with Helm and Navigation. Hikaru's going to help you and Giotto's also going to help you with your extra training."

"Vat about ze counseling?" Pavel asked softly. "I veeset Commander McCoy ewery week."

Jim nodded, "A promotion doesn't mean you have to change your routine in any way you don't feel comfortable with, Pavel," he explained gently. "I just wanted you to know you're doing well."

Pavel nodded, "Senk you, sir," he replied softly, carefully picking up the box. "Vill zere be a…"

"There doesn't have to be a formal ceremony if you don't want one," Jim interrupted in a reassuring voice, knowing that Pavel still had certain fears about big crowds. "You can have a quiet celebration."

Pavel shrugged, "Ze vedding is today, no?" he asked softly. "I do not vant to take ze attention avay from Meester Stiles and Lieutenant MeecGivers, as zey both deserwe a great deal of happiness togezzer."

"You're so considerate," Jim replied calmly. "Speaking of the wedding, did you want to attend it?"

Shaking his head, Pavel sighed, "I am going to be at Nawigation keeping an eye on seeings and doing my schoolvork while Meester Scott ees in command, sir," he replied softly. "You are going to be late, zo."

Chuckling, Jim got to his feet and Pavel quickly followed suit, "You're promoted, Pavel, but I want you to put the pip on your collar only when you feel ready to," Jim commented gently. "Take your time."

Swallowing hard, Pavel silently opened the box and slowly added the pip to his collar, "I am ready to try eet now, keptin," he replied calmly, looking Jim in the eye. "I vant to prowe myself vorthy to someday…"

Pavel suddenly blushed and went quiet, "Ah," Jim said calmly, realizing that Pavel intended to ask Joanna to marry him someday and needed to build his own confidence before he dared ask her. "I see."

"Yes sir," Pavel replied softly, clasping his hands together. "May I go to ze Nawigation Station now?"

Jim nodded and waited until Pavel had been out of the room for only a minute before he strode out on to the Bridge. To his surprise, Scotty was already sitting in the command chair and silently showing a stylus to Charlie Evans, who was wearing slacks and a sweater, while Hawkins, Hikaru, Hannity, Hendorff, and several other officers worked silently around the two. Jim quietly cleared his throat.

"Oh, Captain Kirk, I dinna know you were still up here," Scotty commented in a surprised voice as he and Charlie Evans looked up at Jim. "The lad's just asking me some questions about his schoolwork."

Charlie Evans nodded anxiously, "Miss McGivers said I was welcome to go to her wedding, but I've never been to that kind of an event and I really don't know how to behave," he whispered so only Jim and Scotty could hear him. "I really don't want to do anything that might ruin the special occasion."

"Mister Evans, it's been my experience that one improves their social difficulties by putting themselves in situations that will help them to learn proper social cues," Jim replied calmly. "Now, as you are a dear friend to Lieutenant McGivers and she did ask you to her wedding, the proper social grace is to attend."

Charlie Evans silently looked at Scotty and Scotty nodded his assent, "Mister Evans, why don't you walk with me?" Jim offered gently, seeing that the young man was nervous. "I'm on my way to the Mess Hall for a breakfast meeting with Lieutenant McGivers and that is where the wedding will take place."

"All right, Captain," Charlie Evans replied softly, eager to do his best. "I'll come to the wedding."

* * *

"Commander Spock, can you open your eyes for me?" Spock suddenly heard a soft voice ask.

Swallowing hard, Spock slowly managed to open his eyes only a little bit and managed to see that Leonard was kneeling at his bedside, "I must close my eyes, Doctor," Spock managed to say, suddenly feeling a piercing pain shoot through his head as he spoke. "I am unable to tolerate seeing things."

Leonard sighed as Spock closed his eyes again, "I woke this morning experiencing feelings of nausea and pain that originated from my cranial area," Spock explained in a soft, but toneless voice. "I am not well."

"You probably have a migraine, Spock," Leonard replied gently, quickly opening his medkit and getting out his medical tricorder. "They're not uncommon for someone who is under a lot of stress."

Spock sighed heavily, "I regret I will be unable to attend the wedding as a witness nor will I be able to conduct my daily visit to Sickbay to visit with Tuvok," he spoke in a barely audible voice, cringing as he felt a tear escape his eye. "Nyota and I have discussed it and we wish to bring Tuvok into our family."

"I'll visit Tuvok today after Miss Rand picks Amanda and Saavik up to take them to the wedding with the other kids," Nyota spoke up softly. "Hawkins is at Communications this morning, so I have the time."

Spock sighed, but didn't say anything, "The tricorder's telling me that your blood pressure's also elevated, Spock," Leonard spoke softly as Nyota left the room to check on Amanda and Saavik. "I'll give you some medicine for the migraine and a little something for the blood pressure. Is that all right?"

"You are a medical professional, Doctor McCoy," Spock spoke softly. "I trust your judgment."

Leonard nodded and silently administered two hyposprays before quickly hooking a dripline up to Spock's hand and setting the box on the bedside table, "Just rest today and I'll let Captain Kirk know that you need some personal time, all right? If you feel better later on, you can get up and engage in light activity, but I want you to take at least today off from active duty. Give your human side some time."

There was no reply and Leonard sighed at seeing that Spock had drifted off into a deep sleep and took the opportunity to pack up his medkit. Taking great care not to wake Spock, Leonard went out into the front room and saw Nyota was waiting by the door with Saavik and Amanda for Miss Rand to arrive.

"Spock's resting and I gave him some medicine to help him stay resting for a while," Leonard explained calmly, smiling at Amanda and Saavik. "I'll be on duty today since M'Benga took a personal day."

Nyota nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly. "I'll visit Tuvok for a bit and then come back here."

"I'll be in Sickbay, then," Leonard replied calmly, smiling at Nyota before he left their quarters.

* * *

Christine and Martine chuckled merrily as they led Marla and Joachim into the Mess Hall and Marla's eyes suddenly widened; Captain Kirk and her fiancée were standing near the galley window under a makeshift arch, both of them in their dress uniforms while several off and on-duty officers sat in rows of chairs that had been taken from the tables and set up. At the back of the room, Miss Rand was sitting quietly with the students and Charlie Evans. A red carpet extended to the arch from the door.

There was a moment of silence and then Marla smiled down at Joachim, "Joachim, can you walk Mommy down the red carpet to where John is, please?" she asked gently, smiling as 'The Wedding March' began to play over the intercom. "I guess Mommy and John will be getting married today."

"Cool!" Joachim exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Now I'll finally have a Mommy and a Daddy!"

Marla smiled as she took Joachim's hand and he led her down the carpet to where Jim and Stiles were standing, "Lieutenant John Stiles and Lieutenant Marla McGivers, we are gathered here this day to join you two in holy matrimony, a privilege that has been given to Captains of any vessel since the beginning of time," Jim spoke calmly. "Joachim, do you give your mommy permission to marry Mister Stiles?"

"Yes, Captain Kirk, I do," Joachim replied eagerly, releasing his mother's hands. "Can they kiss yet?"

Jim chuckled, as did many in the audience, "They have to make some promises to each other first, Joachim, but then they can kiss," he replied gently. "John Stiles, do you take Marla McGivers as your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, through sickness and health, for as long as you both live?"

"I do," Stiles said gently, smiling at Marla as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a gold band, and silently slipped it on to Marla's ring finger before taking her petite hands in his own strong ones.

Jim smiled and looked at Marla, "Marla McGivers, do you take John Stiles as your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked calmly, wondering if Marla was truly ready to dismiss Khan's presence completely from her life.

"I do," Marla replied softly, taking a ring from her pocket and silently placing it on John's ring finger.

* * *

**_Romulus_ **

Within the safety of the chamber where he had been given clearance to work on experiments that he had stolen from Dr. Marcus and Admiral Marcus, Khan gasped and his eyes widened as he felt Marla give herself to another man. He could feel his control on Marla and his offspring slipping away.

"No!" Khan hissed anxiously, cringing as he felt Marla becoming wed to another. "Impossible!"

There was a heavy silence and Khan found himself trembling with anger at the fact that he was cut off from his wife and son yet again because of Chekov and Spock's interference back when they were on Deneva. He had lost Marla while in the Academy because someone had sent her off planet and had left no trace as to where she had gone; they too would pay the price.

 _Pavel Chekov pulled me away from power with a weak lie and Spock rendered my unconscious with his brutality._ Khan thought as he sat there, seething with rage. _Chekov is weak and will always be weak._

"That little weakling is still on the Enterprise where people can protect him," Khan hissed as he saved his current work and opened the communications terminal that could reach any other communications terminal that the user requested. "He can never escape me because I am always aware of him."

Khan chuckled evilly as he typed out a short, but very menacing message and directed it to Pavel Chekov's private message inbox on board the Enterprise. Hoping that Chekov would be unsettled enough to remember his place, Khan saved his work and left the work area to see what his closest assistant was up to and whether Enterprise would be dealt with, as they truly deserved to be.

Fortunately for Khan, Jeris wasn't too hard to find; he was in the building's library at a table with David, who was wearing a jeans and a gray sweater and poring over a PADD while Jeris, who was wearing a dark pantsuit, silently watched and occasionally explained what something meant or a pronunciation.

"Hi there, Mister Khan," David said politely as he looked up and saw Khan. "How are you doing today?"

Jeris offered a brief smile at David's polite greeting, "Jeris, am I disturbing you?" Khan asked softly.

"David, read on your own for a moment," Jeris replied calmly, determined to play the part of Khan's dutiful assistant until the time came where he could show his true colors. "Let's take a walk, Khan."

Khan remained silent until he and Jeris were out of earshot of David, "I felt Marla giving her heart to another and I cannot feel her anymore nor can I control her," Khan hissed anxiously. "If it were not for Pavel Chekov and Spock interfering, I would have succeeded with taking over and dominating Deneva."

"I see, Professor," Jeris replied in a concerned voice even though he found Khan's plight amusing.

Khan sighed, "I sent Chekov a message to remind him of his place, but I must know if this alliance between the Romulans and Klingons plan to do anything about the Enterprise and her crew," he explained in a distressed voice. "They are a cancer that need to be found and dealt with harshly."

"A Klingon vessel delivered Doctor Marcus, several crew members from the Montego, and the surviving Vulcan/Romulan hybrids to the Genesis Planet and marooned them there," Jeris replied in a quiet voice, giving Khan a calm look. "Technology is on the planet that will allow them to make limited range distress calls and there are two warbirds lying in wait under cloak to ambush any vessel that responds to that call. If that ship is the Enterprise, the Romulans on the warbirds will do what needs to be done."

Khan looked impressed, "You may do whatever you want with Spock, but I want all of the Auguments and I also want a word with Mister Chekov," he replied coldly. "He will know all this is his fault."

"That is agreeable," Jeris replied smoothly. "I don't know how long it will take, however, for the marooned to send a distress signal or how long it will take for the Enterprise to find it."

Khan nodded, "You have put my mind at ease, Jeris," he said in a calm voice. "For this, I thank you."

Understanding himself to be given permission to return to David, Jeris bowed and silently returned to the library, "Daddy, is Professor Khan your friend?" David asked softly, gazing solemnly up at Jeris.

"Professor Khan is my friend, yes," Jeris replied calmly. "Professor Khan is also a very good teacher."

David nodded and suddenly went very quiet, "Daddy, how come I'm so different from the other kids at school?" he asked softly, frowning. "The teacher said I'm not Romulan and that I'm different."

"The teacher said _what_?!" Jeris asked sharply, angry that such a simpleton Romulan as the school instructor would dare single out his son in such a way. "You are MY son, David, and very special."

David nodded, but didn't say anything, so Jeris sighed, "Pay no attention to your classmates or your teacher in that regard, David," Jeris breathed calmly. "Someday, those mockers will learn their place."

"Yes, Father," David replied softly, silently returning to his reading as Jeris mulled over his plans.

* * *

In the safety of his quarters on the Enterprise, Dr. M'Benga came out of his bedroom with pajamas, slippers, and a light robe covering him. Ever since he had been cast off from serving Jeris because he needed an undercover spy and the mind-controlling chip had been removed from his brain, he found that he wasn't up to performing medical duties every now and then because of physical aftereffects.

A small stab of pain shot through Dr. M'Benga's head and he quickly settled himself in a chair that he had strategically placed in the darkest corner of his quarters so he could sit in total darkness whenever he was incapacitated by the aftereffects. It gave him a chance to rest and be alone with his regrets.

As Dr. M'Benga closed his eyes to wait out the headache, the door chime buzzed, "It's open," he called out, not wanting to open his eyes or move for fear of making himself sick. "Just come on in."

The door slid open and Leonard came into the front room, "Geoff, it's just me," he said calmly.

"Ah, Leonard," Dr. M'Benga replied in a relieved voice. "I take it you got my email message?"

Leonard nodded and sighed, "Lieutenant Uhura's little outburst didn't help anything, did it?" he asked softly, having overheard Nyota scolding Dr. M'Benga for keeping Tuvok in Sickbay and taking a slower course of treatment than he normally would on a Vulcan and that he didn't know what he was doing.

"I had no idea anyone overheard that since I had sent the nurses off for dinner," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly as he rose and stepped out of the dark area. "No, Lieutenant Uhura's outburst didn't help matters, but I am genuinely not feeling well today and it's an unfortunate effect of both the time I spent serving under Jeris and being under the control of a chip that inflicted torture on my Human brain."

Leonard frowned, "Do you need anything?" he asked in a worried voice. "I can get things from Sickbay."

"It's very kind of you to offer, Doctor McCoy, but I just need a day of quiet," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly, taking a seat on the couch because being on his feet at that moment made him very tired. "During my time in Starfleet Medical's care, I learned the importance of setting limits and that is what I am doing."

Leonard nodded, "I may go for a walk around the ship later if I feel better, but I will not be setting foot in Sickbay until tomorrow," Dr. M'Benga said firmly. "I don't believe there are any patients except for Tuvok in there anyway and either Commander Spock or Lieutenant Uhura will most likely come visit him at some point during the day. In terms of Tuvok's treatment, I am not taking any chances with the health of a baby, whether or not they are Human, and Tuvok's been through some terrible experiences."

"I'm not disputing that," Leonard replied calmly. "Just take it easy and I'll check in on you later."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and Leonard remained quiet as he left and returned to Sickbay, not surprised to see that Nyota was in the patient bay, playing with Tuvok while he sat in the special bed that had been put together to serve his needs. To him, it seemed Nyota only cared about getting Tuvok out of Sickbay.

"Lieutenant Uhura, how are you?" Leonard asked kindly as he strode into the quiet patient bay.

Nyota sighed as she gently stroked Tuvok's arm, "No offense, but I'm getting tired of coming here to see Tuvok," she replied in a distressed voice. "I just want him to be with Spock, Amanda, Saavik, and I."

"I know," Leonard replied calmly. "Tuvok still needs nutrients and medical supervision, though, because it's not only his physical self that was affected during his journey, his mental and emotional state were also affected by whatever happened to him. You and Spock visiting him is helping him gain your trust and eventually, when there's a feeling of total security, I'm sure Tuvok will be ready for release."

Nyota was silent for several seconds before she looked at Leonard, "Any child can feel when there's tension within or between others," Leonard explained calmly. "A child, no matter what its race or species, needs to feel completely safe and secure with a person before they will trust them."

"I suppose you overheard my argument with Doctor M'Benga yesterday?" Nyota asked gruffly.

Leonard nodded, "Doctor M'Benga doesn't understand what it's like to have a child so close to your heart and the heartbreak that comes when they suddenly slip away or can't truly be yours," Nyota commented softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Tuvok can't leave here yet and it's killing me. It's killing Spock that he can't yet have a son that he truly desires and will feel complete with. It's very painful."

"Lieutenant, we shouldn't assume someone doesn't understand something just because they don't talk about it," Leonard replied gently. "Anyway, just keep doing what you're doing and you'll eventually be able to take Tuvok out of Sickbay to join your family. He just needs a little more time to heal, all right?"

Nyota nodded, but frowned as Leonard silently retreated to his office. In the safety of his office, Leonard turned his attention to updating patient files and also making sure that all the paperwork was in order for when Tuvok was finally ready to be adopted by Spock and Nyota. Anything to keep his mind busy.

* * *

"Now that the wedding is over, students, why don't we talk about what we learned from watching it?" Yeoman Rand, who had been honored to use the McGivers/Stiles wedding as an educational opportunity for her diverse school class, said as she joined her class at a table in the busy Mess Hall.

Charlie grinned mischievously, "Mister Stiles liked kissing Miss Marla," he replied slyly. "They kissed just like Mommy and Papa do every night after we go to bed and don't think anyone's watching."

"Mommy and Papa love each other, that's why," Kathy spoke up softly. "Miss Rand, what's love?"

Yeoman Rand looked surprised, but before she could speak, Lorian sighed heavily, "Love is an emotion in which people show familial, friendly, or romantic affection for one another through various words or gestures," he explained in a toneless voice. "My father explained it to me and asked me to come today so that I might have the chance to observe a simple, but powerful expression of romantic love."

"Did Daddy and Mother get married ever?" George piped up softly, gazing anxiously at Lorian.

Lorian was quiet for several seconds and nodded, "Shortly after you were born, Father and Mother married in the Enterprise Sickbay," he explained tonelessly. "Mother loved us very much, brother."

George's eyes widened, but he nodded, "Amanda, Saavik, Zachary, what did you two learn from the wedding today?" Yeoman Rand quickly interjected, not wanting George to become upset.

"Weddings are boring," Zachary commented softly. "I'd rather do something that's interesting."

Amanda and Saavik exchanged a glance, "Weddings are quite interesting," Amanda spoke up.

Before Yeoman Rand could reply, Joachim wandered over to the table followed by a nervous looking Charlie Evans, "Hi Miss Rand!" Joachim crowed happily. "I've got a daddy now; isn't that cool?"

"Very cool, Joachim," Yeoman Rand replied calmly. "Mister Evans, how did you enjoy the wedding?"

Charlie Evans shrugged, "It was an interesting ritual mostly because I've never seen a wedding before, ma'am," he replied pleasantly. "Mister Scott thought this would be a good experience for me."

Yeoman Rand nodded and Charlie McCoy suddenly spotted Stiles and Marla cutting the cake, "CAKE!" Charlie screamed in an excited voice, grinning at Yeoman Rand. "Miss Rand, can we go eat now?"

"Yes, students, you can all go have something to eat," Yeoman Rand replied calmly, knowing that food would probably calm young Charlie and the other kids down. "Mister Evans, would you help them?"

Charlie Evans nodded and walked over to the galley with Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Amanda, and Savvik in tow while Lorian and George remained at the table, "Where did Daddy go after the wedding, Lorian?" George asked in a quiet voice. "I want to take him some food and ask him about the wedding."

"Father is on the Bridge," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I am sure he would appreciate some sustenance."

George nodded and scampered off to the food table, "Lorian, would you like me to get you something?" Yeoman Rand asked softly as she stood up to go to the food table. "I really don't mind doing that."

"I will wait for the crowd to lessen," Lorian replied tonelessly, sighing as she nodded and walked off.

* * *

Warmth flooded Spock's body as he opened his eyes and found that his migraine was gone, but quickly remembered Leonard's admonition to stay off duty that day. Swallowing hard, Spock slowly sat up and got out of bed, moving slowly as he wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The door suddenly slid open and Dr. M'Benga silently lingered just outside the door, "Doctor M'Benga," Spock regarded the man tonelessly. "If you are here concerning my migraine, it has since passed."

"I would like your forgiveness for the incident concerning your unborn child and for your disapproval over my prolonged treatment of Tuvok," Dr. M'Benga commented softly as he extended a PADD towards Spock without moving into the room. "I want your forgiveness recorded before I pay a visit to the Captain concerning my resignation from the Enterprise and transfer back to San Francisco."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I have not complained about your prolonged treatment of Tuvok and I have forgiven the incident with the unborn child, as it is illogical to hold on to such negative emotions," he replied tonelessly. "I find it illogical that you would resign over matters that are no longer relevant."

"Your wife has not yet forgiven me," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "I can no longer handle the stress."

Spock sighed and slowly rose from the couch, keeping silent as he walked over to where Dr. M'Benga was standing. In one swift move, Spock silently took the PADD, erased the contents, and returned the empty PADD to him, "Acting on impulse in response to something beyond your control is also illogical and I do believe that Nyota will come around in time. We are both recovering from that loss."

"I see," Dr. M'Benga replied anxiously. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Commander Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "If you still wish to talk with the Captain, that is your choice," he replied tonelessly, slowly returning to the couch. "However, resigning your post is not a logical solution. I would recommend that you visit Commander McCoy and seek counseling for whatever is troubling you."

"Guilt is troubling me, Commander," Dr. M'Benga replied softly as he turned away. "About my past."

Before Spock could reply, Dr. M'Benga silently left the room and unable to help being concerned, Spock rose and silently followed after him. The journey was short and Spock remained quiet as he followed Dr. M'Benga into the ship's library, hiding behind a shelf as Dr. M'Benga silently accessed a computer.

There was a beep, "Verbal messaging tool activated," an automated voice stated. "Proceed."

"Admiral Marcus, President Pike, this is Doctor M'Benga," Spock heard Dr. M'Benga said in an anxious, but quiet voice as he leaned on the computer terminal. "I remember more concerning my Romulan experience and per our agreement, I am contacting you with the information so it can be used…"

Raising an eyebrow, Spock swallowed hard and silently left the library at a quickened pace.

* * *

The Bridge was silent as Jim sat in his command chair, silently looking over reports from departments within the ship and from Starfleet Command, "Daddy?" a soft, familiar voice suddenly broke the silence.

Hawkins, Hikaru, Hannity, Hendorff, Scotty, Pavel, and the other Bridge officers all smiled at George as Jim looked up and saw George standing beside his chair holding a small bowl full of food with some cutlery in it, "Hey there, George," Jim said softly, smiling at his youngest. "It's good to see you."

"I brought you food from the party," George stated, holding out the small bowl. "Are you hungry?"

Jim smiled, set his work aside, and helped George climb on to his lap, "I am now," he replied, letting George stay on his lap as he took the bowl and used the cutlery to eat from the bowl. "Thank you."

"The wedding was good, but it made me think of Mommy," George spoke softly, gazing up at his father with his half-Vulcan features making Jim think of T'Pol. "Daddy, did you and Mommy ever get married?"

Jim was quiet for a moment and nodded calmly, "Yes, George, your mother and I married right after you were born," he replied in a quiet voice, offering George a smile. "We were in love much earlier than that, but I was in trouble with Starfleet and we couldn't get married until that was dealt with."

"Lorian said Mommy died when I was born," George spoke softly. "How did Mommy die, Daddy?"

Jim sighed softly, "It's very hard for Vulcans and Humans to have babies even with the medical technology we have today," he explained gently between bites of food. "Your mother and I were very much in love and we had tried to have a baby for a long time, but it wasn't very successful. We then decided to ask the Vulcans for help and they gave us special medicine so we could have you."

"I'm special, aren't I?" George asked softly, smiling at his father eagerly. "You wanted me a lot."

Jim nodded, "Yes, we did," he replied softly. "Your mother and I love you and Lorian a lot."

George nodded and smiled, but before he could speak, the turbolift doors opened and Spock slowly came on to the Bridge, "Captain, I must speak with you privately," Spock spoke softly as he approached.

Jim silently gazed up at Spock and nodded before looking at George, "Here, George," he said in a calm voice as he lifted George off his lap and stood up. "Will you keep an eye on the Bridge for a minute?"

"Yes," George replied softly, taking a seat in the chair as Jim walked off with Spock into the Ready Room.

Spock silently lingered near the door as Jim took a seat behind his desk, "If you're here to tell me that you've taken a sick day, Spock, Doctor McCoy already sent me a note," Jim commented calmly, sighing as Spock slowly made his way to a chair and sat down. "Are you here to ask to go back on duty?"

"I discovered Doctor M'Benga contacting Starfleet Command from a library computer, Captain," Spock stated tonelessly. "He visited my quarters to inquire as to how I was feeling and I followed him…"

Jim nodded and sighed, "Spock, Doctor M'Benga's been in touch with Starfleet with my authorization and on the advice of Commander and Doctor McCoy," he replied in a calm voice. "Spock, I'm going to tell you something that stays between us and I'll deny I revealed if you ever say anything about it."

Raising an eyebrow, Spock nodded, but said nothing, "According to what Doctor McCoy told me in confidence, Doctor M'Benga suffered a bit of memory damage as a result of the control chip in his brain being removed a few years back and it fractured all of the memories he had gained while working under Jeris," Jim explained in a somber voice, his heart aching for Dr. M'Benga's continued struggles. "The fractured memories will eventually all return, but not when anyone expects them to. Fortunately, Doctor M'Benga found that he was able to trust Commander McCoy enough to explain his situation to her and she put him in touch with Starfleet Command. Even though Dr. M'Benga's recovery is ongoing, he promised President Pike and Admiral Marcus that he would contact Starfleet every time he remembered something pertaining to his time among the Romulans and what he learned from them."

Spock nodded, but found himself unable to articulate words, "Doctor M'Benga's information is helping Starfleet to try and figure out how they can find anyone who's disappeared in the time since the Romulans and Klingons made an alliance and started annexing ships and stations," Jim replied in a concerned voice, seeing that Spock was at a loss for words. "After we make a stop at Deneva…"

"Deneva, Captain?" Spock interrupted in a confused voice. "We were ordered to the Badlands."

Jim nodded and sighed heavily, "Before we left Earth, Sam asked me if the Enterprise could go by Deneva to see how the colony is holding up because he doesn't think he'll be able to ever return because Aurelan can't travel away from Earth with her artificial heart," he explained in a tired voice, leaning back in his chair. "Anyway, I promised Sam that we'd stop there for a few days and visit with Doctor Soran before we went on to the Badlands. President Pike said that we could do that."

"Is there anything you require of me, Captain?" Spock asked tonelessly, suddenly feeling tired.

Jim stood up, "Get some rest so that you're at peak efficiency tomorrow," he replied calmly.

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Spock silently stood and left the Ready Room. Jim exhaled sharply and stood there for only a moment before he left the room to return to his multiple duties.

* * *

Grateful that Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary had gone to bed without incident, Arianne found herself stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. After attending Stiles and Marla's wedding, she had spent the day counseling various crew members and the endless work had tired her out.

Joanna was also in bed, as Pavel had very unselfishly volunteered to take the night shift for Stiles so that Stiles could have a small honeymoon with Marla, who had been relieved of child care duty for the night by an enthusiastic Yeoman Rand. For the quiet, Arianne was grateful, but she also missed Leonard.

"Arianne?" Arianne suddenly heard Leonard say in a tired voice. "Arianne, are you still awake?"

Arianne opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Leonard there, "Doctor M'Benga's feeling better, so he'll take the night shift tonight so I can sleep," Leonard explained in a tired voice. "Are the kids in bed?"

"Yes, and I think I ought to put you to bed too," Arianne replied calmly as she stood up. "Ready?"

Grateful that Arianne could see he was tired from working all day in Sickbay, Leonard nodded and allowed her to guide him into their bedroom. He removed his uniform shirt and shoes before climbing into their bed and quickly drifted off to sleep, but Arianne wasn't bothered by his need to rest.

After placing Leonard's clothes in the autocleaner, Arianne silently changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, not surprised when Leonard immediately huddled close to her for warmth. Part of her loved that Leonard, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and the crew relied on her for support and love.

Another part of her, however, was scared that the crew relied so much on her and Arianne knew that because she was both Zachary's mother and the one responsible for protecting Marla and Joachim from Khan, that Khan would most likely want to face her and take Zachary as a gesture of revenge. The crew would do their best to fight back, Arianne thought as she lay there, but would the fight be futile?

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	33. Clearing of Consciences - March 2267

"Captain's Log, sometime near the end of March," Jim spoke softly, carefully considering his words as he held the recorder in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "We're going to visit Deneva for the first time since Khan attacked the settlement and Sam is anxious to know how Doctor Soran is doing handling the colony's affairs in his absence. We're also partaking in a brief shoreleave and a bit of a supply run because I'm not sure if there will be time or resources to stop for supplies at Space Station K-7."

There was a beep and Jim sighed before saving and ending the log, "Come," he replied calmly.

The door to the Ready Room slid open and Spock, Leonard, Arianne, and Nyota came into the Ready Room with Tuvok resting in Nyota's arms, "Are things in place to proceed with the adoption ceremony?" Spock asked in a brisk voice, secretly eager to finally have a son with Nyota. "It is an important…"

"Yes, I have all the paperwork and I also have a letter of commendation from Ambassador Sarek," Jim replied, quickly picking up the stylus that held the information. "All I need are signatures and I can send this off to Starfleet Command. Since the High Command rejected Tuvok, they have no claim to him."

Spock silently skimmed the PADD and quickly signed his name at the bottom with the provided writing instrument, "I'm so grateful that you and Doctor McCoy were able to authorize this so quickly, Captain," Nyota said, snuggling Tuvok close as she signed the PADD. "The girls really want a little brother."

"All that's needed are the signatures of the Chief Medical Officer and Counselor as witnesses," Jim commented in an official voice. "Doctor McCoy, Commander McCoy, if you would please sign."

Leonard and Arianne quickly signed the stylus and Nyota smiled before leaving the Ready Room with Tuvok, "Nyota has been very anxious to welcome Tuvok into our family," Spock explained tonelessly, facing the group. "Captain, please inform Doctor M'Benga that he has our gratitude."

"I will, Spock," Jim replied calmly. "I put everything in the document that you asked me to."

Both Leonard and Arianne looked quite somber at those words, but Spock nodded, "I am pleased," he spoke tonelessly, gazing intently at Jim. "Nyota and our children will be taken care of no matter what…"

"Spock," Leonard spoke calmly. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there in Russia."

Spock was silent for a moment and then nodded before silently leaving the room, "This is confidential, but if anything should happen where Spock is taken by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance, Commander McCoy and Commander Scott will both serve in the capacity of First Officer," Jim stated in a solemn voice, carefully setting the stylus on his desk. "Spock really believes that something will happen."

"And you don't?" Leonard asked in a skeptical voice. "We're going really close to their space, Jim."

Jim sighed, "I'm aware of that, Bones," he replied solemnly. "I…I have a lot of work to do here."

Realizing that Jim didn't want to discuss the possibility of Spock being captured in the near future with him, Leonard silently kissed Arianne's cheek and left the office, "Counselor, do you have a minute to talk with the Captain?" Jim asked softly, not looking up from his desk. "The Captain needs a listening ear."

"Of course, Captain," Arianne replied calmly, taking a seat as she waited for Jim to start talking.

* * *

Pavel smiled as he set a potted rose on the table where a handmade card for Joanna already sat, waiting to be delivered. He had been growing the rose in the botany lab since after Christmas and planned to give Joanna a card, the rose, and a special dinner when they met later that day. For now, since he was off duty that morning, he was going to check his messages and think of some sort of romantic poem.

Thoughts of Joanna prompted Pavel to smile as he logged into the computer and accessed his messages, but his smile faded as he saw that Khan had somehow sent a message through the ship to him.

_Pavel Chekov, do you remember me? The one who will always haunt your dreams because your father ruined my people and you ruined the life of a doctor who did nothing to deserve death. You gave me your blood and you saved my people because of your human blood, so you will forever be a part of us and we will always be a part of you. A part that you cannot escape and you helped save my Auguments, but you still deserve to die because you are weak and more simple-minded than anyone worth preserving…_

Shock and horror filled Pavel's body and he quickly pressed the Security Alert button on his computer and stood up to try and meditate himself into calmness, but he found himself unable to because the memories of his time with Khan made him dizzy. Feeling nauseous, Pavel found himself collapsing to the floor and throwing up at the same time, the noise blocking out Security responding to his alert.

* * *

"How exactly did this happen?!" Jim asked in a sharp voice as he looked up from his desk at Hawkins and Nyota, both of whom looked very upset. "All messages to a starship or starbase are supposed to be filtered through by the ship's Communications officers, which happens to be both of you."

Hawkins and Nyota exchanged a look, but neither officer said anything, "Look, Lieutenant Uhura, I understand that you're excited about adopting Tuvok, but you are in charge of Communications on the Enterprise and you're responsible for what Mister Hawkins does," Jim said sharply. "Lieutenant Hawkins, I know that you've got this euphoria about being on the Enterprise, but you're also angry that not only did I take Captaincy from Pike, but that I kept Uhura on as Chief Communications Officer despite…"

"Captain, I was on duty when that message came through and there didn't seem to be anything harmful in the sender information, so I sent it to Chekov's box," Hawkins replied anxiously. "I didn't know…"

Scoffing, Jim held up a hand to silence Hawkins and then typed a few buttons on his computer before turning the screen to show Hawkins, "The origin of the message is outside Federation Space around the same co-ordinates as Romulus is noted to be according to what information Starfleet has in their computers," Jim snapped in a commanding voice. "I think you need a break from Bridge duty."

Hawkins's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything, "Lieutenant Uhura, would you have a problem if I asked Lieutenant Marla Stiles to be trained in Bridge Communications duties?" Jim asked, feeling as if it would benefit Marla's confidence to serve on the Bridge. "Mister Hawkins can handle streaming communications throughout the Enterprise, but I think he needs a break from the Bridge."

"I was here when Pike was in charge, sir," Hawkins protested. "With all due respect, I think…"

Jim's eyes narrowed, "With all due respect, Mister Hawkins, _shut up_ ," he said in an angry voice. "Thanks to your inability to read and properly filter messages, my Chief Navigator is in Sickbay recovering from a grand mal seizure brought on by a post-traumatic trigger. Were you not notified when Chekov was…"

"Abducted by that freak that used to teach at the Academy?" Hawkins snapped. "I was there."

Jim sighed heavily, "Hawkins, you're off duty for the rest of the day," he said in a voice that indicated that his decision was final. "Lieutenant Uhura, please tell Lieutenant Marla Stiles to report here."

"Yes, Captain," Nyota replied anxiously, realizing that Jim was trying to prevent future incidents. "Do you know if Pavel…Lieutenant Chekov…will be well enough to come back to duty at all today, sir?"

Jim shook his head as he stood up, "I actually don't know," he replied softly. "You two are dismissed."

Hawkins muttered something under his breath and stormed out, but Nyota left quietly. Jim sighed heavily and took a moment to compose himself before going out to the Bridge where Spock was sitting in the command chair with Tuvok in his lap looking perfectly content while others around then worked.

"Spock, I transferred Hawkins to another Communications terminal and Uhura will train Lieutenant Marla Stiles on Bridge Communications," Jim spoke softly. "Mister Stiles, do you have a moment?"

Stiles immediately turned in his chair to face Jim, "Yes, Captain?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Mister Stiles, I just want to let you know that Lieutenant Marla Stiles will be working at the Communications station with Lieutenant Uhura until further notice, but that her duties and yours won't interfere with raising Joachim," Jim spoke in a reassuring voice, sensing that Stiles was very nervous.

Stiles nodded and turned back to his station while Jim quickly snapped a photo of Spock and Tuvok with his portable recording device, "Since you have returned to the Bridge, Captain, I will take Tuvok to my station since I am watching him until Nyota returns," Spock replied as he stood up with Tuvok.

Jim nodded, took his seat, and silently stared ahead as Spock took Tuvok to the Science station. As Jim sat there, he wondered how Pavel was doing and if Joanna was already sitting faithfully by his side.

* * *

Joanna, however, was sitting in the corner of the Rec Room that was used for classes and silently watching Yeoman Rand and Marla work with the children while she worried about Pavel and about the fact that her father had said to wait to come until Pavel was awake and aware enough.

It wasn't that she was angry, Joanna reflected as she sat there with a PADD of schoolwork in hand to keep her busy; it was that she knew Pavel would need all the support everyone could give and that their relationship needed to be kept at a slow pace so that he could receive all the help that he needed.

Joanna was so caught up in her work and in her thoughts that she didn't notice Porthos come out from under the table with his leash attached to his collar. A quiet yip caused Joanna to look up and she was surprised to see Porthos and Charlie moving from the table to grab Porthos before anyone noticed.

"Charlie, why is Porthos here?" Joanna asked softly, noticing that Yeoman Rand was watching them.

Charlie shrugged, "Porthos gets lonely when nobody's in our quarters," he replied softly. "I get so bored sometimes, too, and Porthos yips at me when I don't focus. Papa says Porthos helps me focus."

Joanna sighed, knowing she had to bring the issue to the attention of her parents, "How about you let Porthos sit over here with me and we'll take him back home after school and have a talk with Mom and Dad about it?" she asked gently. "Now, I want you to go back and finish up your schoolwork, okay?"

Charlie nodded, patted Porthos on the head, and returned to the table while Joanna remained where she was with a hand petting Porthos and her eyes focused on the work she needed to get done.

Zachary, however, suddenly looked upset and set his work PADD aside, "Miss Rand, is something wrong?" he asked in a worried voice, curious as to why Joanna was there. "Why is Joanna here?"

Before Yeoman Rand could reply, Nyota came into the room and walked over to the table where Marla was working with Joachim, Amanda, Saavik, and Zachary, "Lieutenant Stiles," Nyota spoke softly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Uhura?" Marla asked in a worried voice, her eyes wide as she looked up at Nyota.

Nyota sighed, "Captain Kirk has ordered me to train you at the Communications station on the Bridge," she replied in an anxious voice. "I was wondering if you had time to do that now since Joachim is here."

"Yes, I can," Marla replied in a nervous voice. "Joachim, will you come to the Bridge after school?"

Joachim looked up at Marla and nodded, "Okay, Mommy," he replied before returning to his work.

Marla smiled and kissed the top of Joachim's head as she stood up and followed Lieutenant Uhura to the door, "Lieutenant Uhura, do you know how Pavel is?" Joanna asked in a nervous voice, not looking up.

"I'm sure Doctor McCoy is taking care of him," Nyota replied gently. "He'll tell you when Pavel wakes."

Joanna nodded and Nyota led Marla into the corridor, determined to do her best training Marla even though she wasn't fully comfortable with her. However, Nyota also knew that she and Hawkins had made a serious mistake and that because of their oversight, Khan had managed to damage Pavel.

* * *

**_Planet Genesis – Badlands_ **

Exhaustion threatened to cripple Commander Allan Dawson as he got up from his resting place in the corner of the cargo bay and slowly moved towards the communication console where Carol was already working while Valeris slept in a pile of coats nearby, "Doctor Marcus?" he called out in a raspy voice.

Carol turned and frowned as she watched the injured and shellshocked Commander make his way across the floor of sick, injured, and dying crew and hybrids that had been left behind while the barely injured and healthy Montego crew members had been taken onward. On orders of his captain, Commander Dawson had faked being dead and had been left behind to waste away on the planet.

"Commander Dawson, you shouldn't be up," Carol remarked in a concerned voice. "T'Meni and…"

Ignoring the pain radiating from his cracked shoulder, Commander Dawson sighed, "T'Las passed around 0100 this morning and T'Meni is slowly heading in that direction, Doctor," he replied in a somber voice, grateful that T'Meni and T'Las had managed to hang on long enough to help them get the communications console repaired. "Thanks to them, we at least have a working Comms relay."

"It's only equipped for short range communication, though," Carol replied in a distressed voice.

Commander Dawson sighed, "We're in an unexplored region of space as far as I know, so Starfleet is bound to send someone," he explained in a tired voice. "Doctor Marcus, I know you've been through terrible things, but you've got to start having hope that Starfleet will send someone to this planet."

"I know they'll eventually send someone, but will anyone be alive to tell them what happened by the time they do?" Carol replied in a stern voice, frowning at the older man. "Because of the cloaking technology they have, the Romulans and Klingons have a very distinct advantage over Starfleet and they will not stop sweeping the Alpha Quadrant until they've decimated Starfleet's forces to nothing."

Commander Dawson's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Doctor Marcus, they could care less about what Starfleet has and does and they are only showing their power until they get what they want," he explained in a solemn voice. "Khan Noonien Singh is on Romulus and he has some sort of vendetta against you and against some Vulcan named Spock. I overheard the guards talking about it before…"

"This is a trap and you can be sure that vessels are waiting under cloak to attack anyone who responds to any sort of distress call we send out," Carol replied in a concerned voice as Valeris suddenly woke up.

Valeris gazed up at Carol, "I felt Tuvok's mommy die, Carol," she whispered in a pained voice.

Carol sighed and knelt down next to Valeris, unsurprised when the young hybrid clung to her, "When are we gonna get rescued by a starship?" Valeris whispered softly. "I want to see Saavik again."

"Honey, we don't even know where Saavik is and we don't know how long it will take for a starship to find us," Carol replied gently as she helped Valeris up. "We can try to send a distress call out, though."

Valeris nodded and Carol turned to the console, determined to make the most of the opportunity that they now had to send a message with the hope that someone in Starfleet would come to help them.

* * *

"Any update on Ensign Chekov?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a concerned voice as he poked his head into the office where Leonard was silently working on paperwork. "I heard that he had a bit of a seizure."

Leonard frowned as he looked up from his stylus, "Who did you hear that from?" he asked sharply.

"On my way here, I saw Mister Hawkins talking with Martine and some others about what happened to Chekov and that he was banished from the Bridge in favor of one who used to sleep with an Augument, but I shut him up quick," M'Benga replied in a distressed voice, tentatively nursing one of his hands.

It was then that Leonard noticed that M'Benga's hand was bruised and slightly cut, as if he had punched someone with it, "Did you get in an altercation with Hawkins?" Leonard asked in a surprised voice.

"I would appreciate it, Leonard, if you didn't mention this to anyone," Dr. M'Benga replied hastily. "I just didn't enjoy hearing Lieutenant Stiles's wife being compared to an Augument's sleeping buddy."

Leonard nodded and watched as M'Benga silently grabbed an icepack from the office's first aid kit, "Are you going to get a checkup at Deneva to make sure you're still cancer-free, boss?" M'Benga asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Leonard replied in a nervous voice as he stood up. "I need to go check on Pavel."

Dr. M'Benga followed Leonard into the patient bay over to the bed where Pavel was lying unconscious in hospital pajamas and a blanket covering his body and with a breathing apparatus over his pale face, "Joanna's got to be pretty upset, I bet," M'Benga commented softly. "She and Chekov are dating, right?"

"Yes," Leonard replied softly, frowning as he studied the bio-monitor above the bed. "For a while."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, but before he could reply, Pavel stirred and his eyes slowly opened, "Ensign Chekov?" Leonard asked, noting that Pavel looked confused. "Do you know where you are?"

There was silence as Pavel slowly reached up and pushed the breathing apparatus off of his face, "I vas in my quarters making sure seeings were nice for Joanna and I got a message from Khan," Pavel explained in a faint voice. "I got upset and called Secureety, but I can't remember vat I deed after zat."

"Giotto found you having a seizure and called for Medical," Leonard replied calmly. "How do you feel?"

Pavel sighed sleepily, "Wery tired, but I just vant to rest outside of zee Seeckbay," he replied tiredly.

"Maybe you can go back to your quarters by tonight, but I want you to rest for now," Leonard replied in a calm voice, frowning as Pavel shakily sat up. "Pavel, what are you doing? You should be resting."

Pavel sighed, "I am just nerwous," he replied groggily. "Eef I just take eet slow, I should be fine."

Leonard was silent for a moment before he pulled out his communicator, "Doctor McCoy to Commander McCoy," he said in a casual, but firm voice. "I need you to come to Sickbay to pick up Ensign Chekov."

"I'm on my way," Arianne's voice replied in a voice that told Leonard she knew what he was doing.

As Leonard pocketed his communicator, Pavel looked very confused, "I'll send you back to my quarters and you can rest on the couch for a while," Leonard explained in a calm, but firm voice. "I did the night shift last night, so M'Benga will be covering Sickbay this afternoon and tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so," Pavel replied in a weak voice. "Joanna must be vorried, no? I deed not mean to upset her, but I had sot about proposing after she vas old enough, but I am not ready for zat and I do not vant to pressure her into staying vith someone zat has problems. She eez a wery amazing voman and I…"

Leonard's eyes widened slightly and he found himself speechless as Arianne came into Sickbay, "Ensign Chekov's going to be resting on the couch in our quarters for the next little while, Arianne," he finally said in a toneless voice, knowing that he needed to have a conversation with Joanna about Pavel's concerns and his love for her. "Since M'Benga's on now, I'm going to the school to check on the kids."

As Pavel quietly protested to Arianne that nobody had to take care of him if it would be a burden, Leonard silently walked out of Sickbay knowing that he would need to help Pavel and Joanna's relationship because while it was clear that they were in love, they weren't ready to go fast.

* * *

"Captain, we're approaching Deneva," Hikaru, who was wondering why Pavel hadn't shown up for shift, reported in an official voice, wondering if this trip would come with any crisis as the last one had.

Jim, who had been deep in thought about many things, blinked and nodded, "Lieutenant Uhura, will you please instruct Lieutenant Marla Stiles in hailing Doctor Soran?" he asked in a professional voice.

"Yes, Captain," Nyota replied as she smiled at Marla. "Deneva Central Plaza, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise and we are approaching the orbit of the planet. Doctor Soran, this is the Enterprise. Are you there?"

There was a silence and Nyota turned to look at Jim, "Doctor Soran is wondering if any of the crew would like to beam down for a diplomatic visit and meal today," she replied in a concerned voice. "From what he knows of Terran customs, he's aware that we've traveled a long way and feels that there should be a celebration."

"Ah, yes," Jim replied calmly. "Let Doctor Soran know that I will extend the invitation to the crew and that at the very least, my sons and I will beam down to celebrate our arrival and this festive occasion."

Nyota nodded and repeated the reply to Dr. Soran before thanking him on the Captain's behalf and ending the call just as Jim tapped his conn, "Attention Enterprise crew, this is your Captain speaking," Jim said in an official voice. "We are now in orbit of Deneva and Doctor Soran of the Deneva Central Plaza has extended an invitation to the crew to beam down for a diplomatic dinner and visitation and anyone is welcome to attend and visit the planet for the duration of our stay here. That is all."

"Are you, Marla, and Joachim going to go down for Valentine's Day?" Hikaru asked, smiling at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head and Marla sighed, "John, you and Joachim can go if you would like to, but I'm going to stay on board because I've been advised to by Doctor McCoy," she spoke in a soft, but firm voice.

Stiles nodded and turned back to his station, but Jim quickly realized that Marla had been given maternity orders by Dr. McCoy and she was doing her best to hide it from the crew, "Captain, if you wish to take Lorian and George down to the surface now, I am not going on shore leave and can relieve you," Spock offered tonelessly, sighing at Tuvok's giggle as the chair turned. "Do enjoy your shore leave."

"Thank you, Mister Spock," Jim replied in a calm voice, his instincts on high alert as he stood up.

* * *

Joanna sighed heavily, still reeling from the announcement of a sudden shore leave and she was grateful that her father had come to the Rec Room and was now walking with her and Porthos around the deck, "Are you going to take Mom down and have dinner somewhere?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Your mother is supervising Ensign Chekov because he's resting on the couch in our quarters right now, but we might find some time later to do something," Leonard replied calmly, smiling as Porthos yipped and sniffed the area as he toddled along. "Joanna, Pavel thinks that you deserve better than him because he said he can't understand why a lovely woman would want someone with problems."

Joanna's eyes widened in surprise, "Pavel's not the one who spent years as a prisoner among the Romulans, Daddy," she replied in a calm voice. "I've wondered why Pavel's stayed with me."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, "I wasn't treated very well by the Romulans even when Jocelyn was alive, but once she died, they treated me as a source of entertainment and also someone they could use to infiltrate Starfleet," Joanna explained softly. "I know a lot about Romulan culture, but they weren't able to use me as an infiltration tool because Mom and Captain Kirk..."

"Rescued you," Leonard finished softly, heartsick about what Joanna had just insinuated to him.

Joanna nodded and sighed, "If Pavel's really willing to stay with me and have no expectation of a fast relationship even though I'm nearly 18, I'm okay with that," she replied softly. "Am I making sense?"

"Pavel's got the same worry, Jo," Leonard replied gently. "You two have been through so much in your individual lives that I think you're both being very wise in wanting to have a slow, steady relationship."

Joanna nodded, "You said Pavel was in our quarters," she commented softly. "Could I see him?"

"You don't have to ask permission to go to our quarters, but I don't know if Pavel will be awake enough for a conversation," Leonard replied gently. "However, we can go and hang out there if you want."

As Leonard and Joanna led Porthos back towards the turbolift, they saw Jim come off the lift and head in the direction of the school room, obviously eager to take his sons down to Deneva for some shore leave.

* * *

_**Deneva Central Plaza Courtyard** _

"Is that Captain Kirk?" Trelane Soran asked in a shocked voice, his eyes narrowing as he gazed up at his adoptive mother, Lenara Soran, curiously. "I thought Captains were all old and had some weight on em."

Lenara's eyes widened as Jim, Lorian, George, Hikaru, and Giotto came towards them, "Trelane, be nice!" she replied in a soft, but anxious voice. "Not all Captains are old and have weight on them."

"Who are the pointy-eared kids?" Trelane replied suspiciously. "Does Captain Kirk have children?"

Lenara sighed, "Trelane, I understand that you've been through a great deal with your family and friends being killed, but you've got to be diplomatic," she replied in a distressed voice. "Will you please try?"

Trelane nodded as Jim, Lorian, and George reached the group with Hikaru and Giotto on their heels, "Captain Kirk, I'm Lenara Soran," Lenara spoke in a diplomatic voice. "This is my son, Trelane."

"These are my sons, Lorian and George, Mrs. Soran," Jim replied diplomatically. "I also brought along my Chief of Security, Commander Giotto, and Chief Helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. I apologize that more of the crew didn't come with us, but more will come to the dinner once they get off duty."

Lenara nodded, "Tolian is actually very busy with his new assistant, so he won't be available until the dinner either, but you and your crew are welcome to explore the settlement," she replied gently.

"Captain, how come you're Human, but your sons have pointed ears?" Trelane asked curiously.

Jim was silent for a moment and then sighed, "Their mother was Vulcan and Lorian and George are both half-Vulcan and half-Human," he explained in a patient voice. "Doctor Soran didn't mention any kids…"

"Oh, I'm adopted," Trelane replied in a tired voice. "I was on the U.S.S. Pantera with my family and we were coming to Deneva with stuff, but the ship was attacked by those crazy idiots with cloaked ships."

Jim frowned, but before he could speak, Trelane scoffed, "The stupid guards said that anyone who was strong enough to survive being taken over would be taken to some prison planet, but I really don't think anyone on the Pantera didn't get killed. It was a really weak ship that always had something broken."

"Trelane," Lenara spoke quietly, closing her eyes as she gently placed a hand on his thin shoulder.

Trelane fell silent, "Forgive him, Captain Kirk; Trelane has been through much," Lenara spoke quietly.

"Of course," Jim replied graciously. "Lenara, Trelane, would you two like to see the Enterprise?"

Trelane looked at Lenara nervously, "Would it be okay if I wanted to go, but wanted you to go with me, Mom?" he asked in a nervous voice, prompting Jim to smile patiently. "Please don't misunderstand…"

"Trelane, it's all right," Jim replied patiently. "You and your mother are both welcome to come."

Looking visibly relieved, Trelane nodded and watched as Jim pulled out his communicator, "Kirk to Enterprise," Jim said in a calm voice. "We're going to be hosting Lenara and Trelane Soran on board the Enterprise and I would appreciate every courtesy being extended to them once we beam up."

"Aye, sir," Scotty's voice responded in a cheerful voice. "I'll beam ye all up in a prompt manner."

The sight of Scotty, Charlie Evans, Transporter Chief Kyle, Arianne, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary greeted Jim as he, Lorian, George, and Trelane materialized on the transporter pad, "Captain, I was just going to take Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary down for a walk around the square," Arianne spoke in a calm voice.

"Excellent," Jim replied calmly. "Lenara, Trelane, this is the Enterprise's Counselor, Commander Arianne McCoy and three of her children, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary. The others are my Chief Engineer, Commander Montgomery Scott; his son, Charlie Evans Scott; and Transporter Chief Kyle."

Zachary's eyes narrowed at the sight of Trelane, but he didn't say anything, "Trelane, why do you look sad?" Charlie asked softly, seeing fear in Trelane's eyes. "You're with your mommy on a cool ship."

"Oh, I'm just a little nervous, young child," Trelane replied nervously. "This is a strange environment."

Charlie nodded, "You sound a lot like Spock, but Spock is cool, so that's okay," he replied calmly.

"Spock?" Trelane replied in a confused voice. "I heard that name mentioned by our attackers."

Jim sighed heavily, but said nothing, "I'm sorry that all this trouble has come to this Mister Spock," Trelane spoke softly. "If there's anything I can do to take the heat off of him, I'm willing to."

"You don't want to go messing with Khan," Charlie Evans spoke up anxiously. "Trust me."

Trelane's eyes narrowed, but he didn't offer a reply, "Khan's a super bad guy who hurt Uncle Pavel and doesn't like Uncle Spock," Zachary whimpered anxiously. "I'm scared that Khan will take me away."

Arianne frowned and put her arms around Zachary, "I'm gonna beat Khan up if he tries to mess with my brother!" Charlie proclaimed in an eager voice. "Mister Trelane, will you help me beat Khan up?"

"You are a very brave child, Charlie," Trelane replied anxiously. "Yet, I think it would be a very bad idea to mess with this Khan fellow. The Klingons and Romulans said that he is a very powerful super human."

Lenara frowned, "Khan, you mean that strange fellow that came to Deneva a few years ago and injured Doctor Kirk and his wife?" she spoke anxiously, suddenly remembering the disruption years ago. "I was under the assumption that he had been stopped by a Commander Spock and Doctor Carol Marcus…?"

"Commander Scott, why don't you take young Trelane on a tour of the ship and perhaps Mister Evans, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary can join you?" Jim replied calmly, not wanting to have such a serious discussion in front of children and youth. "Commander McCoy, will you join Mrs. Soran and I?"

The Transporter Room was silent as Scotty escorted Charlie Evans, Trelane, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary out of the room, "Captain, I recommend that we involve Commander Spock in this discussion as it concerns him," Arianne spoke up in a professional voice, not willing to discuss Spock behind his back.

"I'll invite Commander Spock to join us in your office, Commander," Jim replied in a kind voice.

* * *

Gentle voices were the first thing Leonard heard as he woke and realized that he had fallen asleep while lying on his bed with a PADD that he sometimes read to help him relax. He slowly got off the bed and wandered into the front area to find Joanna sitting on the couch with a covered up, groggy Pavel.

"Hello, you two," Leonard said in a tired voice. "Pavel, are you behaving yourself for Joanna?"

Pavel nodded and sighed tiredly, "I vill hawe a nice deener vith Joanna on anozzer night vhen I am feeling better," he replied in a groggy voice. "Ve hawe talked about seeings and ve are doing fine."

"If you two want, I can see if the galley will send something here so you can enjoy a bit of a date anyway," Leonard offered kindly. "There's not any reason to avoid celebrating the occasion."

Joanna smiled, "Pavel doesn't need to force himself to be up for a big dinner to show that he cares, so we might beam down to Deneva tomorrow for a picnic if he's up for it," she replied softly, gently stroking Pavel's pale face. "Pavel's tired now, though, so I think he should get some rest."

"Senk you, Joanna," Pavel whispered softly, his eyes narrowing because he felt ready to sleep again.

Joanna nodded and stood up so Pavel could lie back down, "I'm going to work on some schoolwork," she said in a soft voice, sighing as she walked over to the computer. "Dad, are you feeling okay today?"

"Jo, I'm fine," Leonard replied calmly. "I just get tired sometimes because of the treatments I had."

Joanna nodded and as she turned her attention to her work, Leonard silently left the quarters and didn't stop walking until he reached the turbolift. Since he was off duty, he planned to go and speak to Dr. M'Benga about being continually tired because of intense treatments he had had had a while ago.

* * *

Spock sighed patiently as he entered Arianne's office and saw Jim, Lenara, and Arianne sitting there, "Captain, Commander, I am wondering why you wished to discuss the incident on Deneva when I have both ship and familial duties to attend to?" he asked tonelessly. "May I ask who your guest is?"

"Spock, this is Lenara Soran," Jim replied calmly. "She's Doctor Soran's wife and is curious about…"

Spock nodded and silently sat in an empty chair, "I did assist Doctor Marcus in subduing and marooning Khan and it is a decision that I do not regret due to the harm Khan caused to the people of Deneva," he explained tonelessly. "I am aware, however, that Khan has made the incident known to both the Klingons and Romulans, so I am a wanted criminal in their eyes and the time will eventually come…"

"I was in the underground bunker and Tolian told me what happened once it was safe to come out," Lenara replied in a concerned voice. "Why doesn't Starfleet try and help you resolve this trouble."

Spock, however, said nothing and Arianne sighed, "Mrs. Soran, the Klingons and Romulans have been attacking Starfleet's stations and ships in hopes that Spock will either surrender himself willingly or be extradited by Starfleet, neither of which is going to happen," she spoke up in a firm voice.

"Tolian also mentioned a brave young man who lied to Khan so that the Kirks would be left alone," Lenara spoke in a confused voice. "He said that the young man had been through some trauma."

Jim nodded, but didn't offer any information about Pavel, "This certainly explains what Trelane's been through," Lenara continued in a more solemn voice. "When Quinn brought him to us, he said that…"

"Quinn?" Jim spoke up in a curious voice. "Mrs. Soran, forgive my curiosity, but who is Quinn?"

Lenara nodded, "Quinn is my husband's assistant and about six months after the Enterprise left, he suddenly arrived on Deneva in a damaged vessel with Trelane," she explained in a nervous voice. "Quinn is a very extraordinary individual, but he said that he too was exiled from his home and figured that Deneva would be a safe environment. He also knew that Tolian and I would be able to help Trelane."

"It would be very interesting to meet this Quinn," Jim commented in an intrigued voice.

Lenara smiled, "You will get to meet him at the dinner this evening, I'm sure," she replied pleasantly.

"Captain, I must prepare my family for this evening's occasion," Spock suddenly spoke up tonelessly.

A feeling of uneasiness filled the room as Spock stood and silently left the room without permission, but both Jim and Arianne knew that Spock's current dilemma was bothering him to the point of anxiety.

* * *

"There's no trace of cancer on the scan, Leonard," Leonard heard Dr. M'Benga say softly from the far end of the biobed where he lay. "The tiredness might be explained by your blood test results, though."

Frowning, Leonard slowly sat up, "You need to be on nutritional supplements because the radiation treatments pretty much decimated your appetite and even with a balanced diet, your body needs the help of supplements," Dr. M'Benga explained in a concerned voice. "You are still in remission."

"Do I have to come for shots every day to get nutrients in me?" Leonard asked in a nervous voice.

Dr. M'Benga smiled and shook his head, "I can get you vitamins that dissolve in juice or a nutritional drink," he replied calmly. "You mentioned that Chekov made you drinks when you were first ill?"

"Yes, but those were to help with the nausea and the fact I had no appetite," Leonard replied calmly.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Since I assume you're going down to that dinner tonight, I can give you a shot and then give you vitamins starting tomorrow," he explained in a patient voice. "I'll leave them in the desk."

Leonard nodded and kept quiet as Dr. M'Benga retrieved a hypospray filled with a liquid vitamin supplement from a supply cabinet, "Thanks again, Geoff," Leonard said, wincing as Dr. M'Benga gently injected the hypospray into the side of his neck. "Do you think you'll go down to Deneva for dinner?"

"Someone has to make sure those on the ship are taken care of," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "I highly doubt Mister Chekov will feel like going and I'm sure other crew members also would feel better if a doctor stayed on board to be there if needed. Besides, a little bit of shore leave will relax you."

Leonard sighed heavily, "More than you know," he replied softly, gently rubbing his neck. "Thanks."

* * *

The Central Complex's dining facility had been decorated with banners bearing the planetary colors and also with fine dining materials and Jim felt flattered as he, Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Nyota, Stiles, Scotty, Hikaru, a wide selection of their family members, and many other members of the crew that had chosen to come to the dinner that evening entered the dining area in their dress uniforms as per regulations.

Dr. Soran, Lenara, Trelane, several other Deneva residents, and a pale young man in a dark flight suit and dark hair were also in the dining room and helping culinary attendants, "Captain, I sincerely welcome you and your crew," Dr. Soran said as the senior staff and their families approached in a group.

"Thank you, Doctor Soran," Jim replied in a regal voice. "It was nice having Lenara and Trelane visit the Enterprise earlier and I would hope that they thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity to visit the ship."

Dr. Soran smirked at Lenara and Trelane, "I believe they did," he replied calmly. "Shall we proceed with introductions and dinner? The culinary personnel have worked hard to prepare tonight's meal."

Introductions were fairly short and as the crew separated to sit at tables with their families, Jim, Lorian, George, Spock, Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, and Tuvok sat at a table with Dr. Soran, Lenara, Trelane, and Quinn, "I must admit that I am very pleased to finally meet you, Captain Kirk, and I commend you for the actions you and your crew committed last time the Enterprise was at Deneva," Quinn suddenly spoke up in a regal voice as the food was being served. "I must confess that I didn't end up here by small means."

"From what I understand, you had brought Trelane here after his family's ship was attacked?" Jim asked in a confused voice, noting that Trelane looked slightly somber. "That is what Lenara told me."

Quinn chuckled, "I was once what is known as a Q and had possession of infinite powers, but my humanitarian actions deemed me unworthy of my powers," he explained in a solemn voice. "Q's are able to use their powers to travel to any point in time or space, but they are often eccentric and rather self-righteous about having powers. However, once in a while, there will come along a humble Q."

"I am curious as to who had the ability to strip you of such powers, Mister Quinn," Spock stated tonelessly, his curiosity suddenly piqued. "It seems as if such powers would not have limits."

Quinn sighed, "The Q's are monitored by a Continuum, or a group of individuals who regulate powers and make sure that order isn't disrupted," he explained calmly. "Anyway, I had witnessed so many terrible events in recent years and stood by while the Continuum did nothing and eventually, the destruction of innocent people for the sake of vengeance had weighed on my heart long enough."

There was silence, so Quinn quietly cleared his throat, "I used my powers to travel the galaxy and it was how I came across a badly damaged vessel," he continued softly, silently noting that there were tears in everyone's eyes. "The only survivor I could find was Trelane, but the Continuum ordered me to leave it alone and not meddle, but I couldn't leave the boy there to die, so I refused and rescued him."

"I take it that this Continuum reacted by stripping you of your powers?" Spock asked tonelessly.

Quinn nodded and dug into his food, "Deneva is actually quite comfortable and those who know my secret have been quite accepting, as I hope you will be," he replied calmly. "Doctor Soran told Starfleet about my arrival and Trelane's, but they have agreed to let me live in relative anonymity."

"As will we," Jim replied in a reassuring voice. "The Enterprise is only stopping at Deneva as a favor to my brother and to resupply before we head to our next assignment. My brother used to work here."

Dr. Soran suddenly looked intrigued, "How are Doctor Kirk and his wife doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Uncle Sam and his wife live in San Francisco with Peter," George piped up softly. "I miss them."

Jim smiled at his youngest's kindness, "We can email them tonight before bed, okay?" he replied softly.

Tuvok, who had been fed special baby food from the ship by Nyota during the conversation, suddenly yawned and tilted his head at Nyota and Spock, "Oh, Tuvok's ready for bed," Nyota spoke in a tender voice, gently lifting Tuvok from his chair as she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I need to be excused."

"It is quite understandable that the children on the Enterprise would become tired so soon after dinner and I gladly excuse those who have children who need their rest," Dr. Soran replied in a patient voice.

George gently tugged on Jim's sleeve and Jim smiled at his tired looking youngest briefly before noticing that Lorian was also blinking to stay awake, "I think perhaps I should return to the ship with my sons," Jim spoke in a tired voice, pleased that the evening had gone so well. "I thank you for your…"

"You and your crew are welcome to spend the night on the planet," Dr. Soran spoke up gently.

A sudden anxiety filled Jim's heart and the thought of spending the night on a planet he barely knew made him feel sick to his stomach, "I thank you, Doctor Soran, but the boys are more comfortable in their own beds when we travel," he lied as he stood up. "The crew is free to do what they choose."

As Jim ushered Lorian and George out of the dining area, he was unaware that Spock, Nyota, Leonard, and Arianne had noticed his anxiety and worried about how Dr. Soran had unknowingly triggered it.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Jim found himself alone in his sitting room after making sure that both Lorian and George were sound asleep in their beds. He knew it was late and that the crew were either on the surface for the evening or back on board and he was tired, but his anxiety refused to disappear.

Jim knew that his fear of spending nights in places other than Earth and the Enterprise stemmed from the many nights he had spent as a prisoner on Jeris's ship and also the nights he had spent hovering between life and death with nothing but fear of no tomorrow. It was a rare, but very real anxiety.

As Jim sat on his couch, trying to calm himself down enough that he could sleep, the door chime sounded and he sighed heavily, "Come," he said in a voice he hoped sounded like he was all right.

The door slid open and Leonard silently entered holding his med-kit, "I figured you might need a sleep-aid or at least some sleep tea judging by your desire to come back to the ship," he stated tiredly.

"I couldn't help feeling a sense of panic when Doctor Soran invited my sons and I to spend the night on Deneva," Jim replied in an anxious voice, gazing up at his friend. "I was picturing myself in that cell…"

Leonard nodded as he walked over to the couch, "I would recommend you see a counselor about that, but that can wait til tomorrow," he replied calmly, sitting down. "Sleep meds or a bit of sleep tea?"

"Sleep meds, please," Jim replied softly, sighing as the med-kit was opened. "I'm full from dinner."

Leonard calmly got a hypospray out, filled it with a medication he knew would last for 8 hours and produce no ill effects, and carefully injected it into Jim's neck, "Oh, I saw M'Benga today and I have to take vitamins because I'm so tired from the cancer treatments," Leonard said calmly. "Just thought…"

"It's okay, Bones," Jim replied in a voice that indicated the meds were working. "I need to go to bed."

Jim slowly stood up and with Leonard at his heels to make sure he didn't fall, he slowly ambled into the master bedroom. While Jim changed from his dress uniform into pajamas, Leonard turned his back.

When Leonard turned around, Jim was in bed and covered up, "G'night, Bones," Jim spoke groggily.

"Good night," Leonard whispered, grateful he could be of help as he silently left Jim's quarters.

* * *

**_Deneva Central Complex_ **

"Quinn, it's late," Dr. Soran commented calmly as he came into the Operations room and found Quinn working at a console with nothing but silence for company. "Are you not tired from the dinner?"

Quinn, who was still adjusting to the fact that he was now mortal and had the limitations of mortals in terms of functioning, sighed heavily, "I am well enough to work and with the Enterprise in orbit, I cannot help but want them to be safe because they seem like a very nice crew," he replied calmly. "I am using the scanners to make sure that there is nothing out of the ordinary out there that could prove a threat."

"I know Deneva is quite close to The Neutral Zone and other planets, but I really do not think there is anything in the area that could prove a threat to the Enterprise," Dr. Soran replied in a patient voice.

Quinn's eyebrows raised, but he did not look away from the screen, "What of the explosion of space that caused considerable damage and nearly destroyed Alpha Centauri?" he replied in an unusually stern voice, hating that the Q had not done anything to stop such a crisis. "It wasn't natural and because it wasn't a natural occurrence, I suspect that those behind it are using the crisis to lure explorers with the purpose of attacking when the explorers are close enough. I am scanning so that I may warn the…"

Without warning, Quinn suddenly fell silent as the scanners beeped, "As impossible as it sounds, the scanners are detecting some sort of mass in the area that was rumored to be damaged in the explosion," he explained in an anxious voice. "How could a planet have been created from that?"

"Get as much information as you can on this mass," Dr. Soran replied in an anxious voice. "Tomorrow."

Quinn looked alarmed, "There isn't much information about that damaged region of space and it was mentioned that the Enterprise is going to explore it," he said anxiously. "What if the mass is a planet?"

"Admiral Marcus from Starfleet and his children were working on all sorts of projects and perhaps this is one of them gone wrong," Dr. Soran explained anxiously. "Doctor Carol Marcus's was captured and must have been forced to surrender the information. Her captors may have tried to use it too hastily and created a disaster in the process."

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	34. Return of Past Troubles - April 2267

_**pril 2267** _

"Fascinating," Spock muttered in a soft voice as he studied an old map of the region of space where the Badlands now were that Dr. Soran had given the Enterprise as a parting gift. "It appears that beyond the region of space where the Badlands now are, there is a space station, but nothing else is charted."

Jim's eyes narrowed as he studied the map and noticed that the beginnings of both the Neutral Zone and Klingon space were at the edge of the map, "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he found himself saying in a concerned voice. "The Romulans or Klingons could have a cloaked ship in wait when we get to…"

"Captain, our orders were clear," Spock replied tonelessly. "We must explore and chart the Badlands."

Even though only the two of them were in the Ready Room, Jim felt tension in the air, "We must explore the Badlands, Captain, if only to identify the mass that Quinn discovered on Deneva's scanners," Spock continued tonelessly, giving Jim an intense look. "I am aware of the risks and have prepared accordingly should something happen, but that does not change the fact that you were given orders from Starfleet."

Before Jim could offer a reply, the intercom beeped, "Captain, we are approaching the edge of the Badlands," a voice spoke over the intercom. "We're holding position and waiting for orders, sir."

Jim sighed, stood up, and left the office with Spock immediately at his heels. Hikaru, Marla, Pavel, Leonard, Arianne, Scotty, and the other Bridge crew all looked at Jim expectantly, "Onscreen," Jim ordered in an anxious voice, inhaling sharply as he and Spock walked over to the command chair.

Tiny gasps filled the Bridge as the screen was suddenly filled with an electric looking image that consisted of many colors and seemed to stretch out forever, "Activate the charting scanners, Commander Spock," Jim ordered calmly as he sat down in his chair. "Sulu, engage at impulse."

"The charting scanners are activated and I am beginning the charting process," Spock reported tonelessly as the Enterprise lurched forward into the swath of colors. "This is fascinating."

Silently praying that there wouldn't be any problems from the Romulans or Klingons while they were exploring the Badlands, Jim nodded and briefly turned his attention to the PADDs that sat on the arm rest before an idea came to mind and he quickly tapped the conn on his other armrest.

* * *

"…Of course, Captain," Yeoman Rand said in a calm voice. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Clicking off the conn that was on her desk, Yeoman Rand walked over to the table where Nyota and Tuvok were sitting with the other children, "Children, we're now in a very special region of space that nobody knows about and the Captain wants us to go to the Mess Hall where you can all look at the space and write about what you see," Yeoman Rand explained gently. "Does everyone want to?"

None of the children offered any protest, but Nyota noticed that both Charlie and Zachary looked uneasy about something, "What is the purpose of the assignment, Miss Rand?" George asked tonelessly as he joined the other children at the doors. "School assignments usually have a purpose behind them."

Lorian's eyes widened in wonder, but he said nothing, "The assignment is going to teach you about observation and how everyone sees things differently," Yeoman Rand replied calmly. "Okay?"

"That seems logical," George spoke in a toneless voice, causing Nyota to crack a small smile.

Yeoman Rand nodded and with Nyota's help, she managed to escort the children from the Rec Room down the corridor to the Mess Hall. George silently took a seat at a table near the galley while Charlie, Zachary, Kathy, Amanda, and Saavik took a table near the middle of the room and Lorian silently moved to a spot at the window that was close to George. Nyota, Tuvok, and Yeoman Rand stood near the door.

"Why is George so antisocial?" Nyota asked softly, giving Yeoman Rand a concerned look.

Yeoman Rand looked surprised, "George isn't antisocial, Lieutenant," she replied in a concerned voice as she continued to watch the children. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the children's business with you."

Nyota's eyes narrowed as Yeoman Rand silently walked over to Lorian and George, "How are you two doing with the assignment?" Yeoman Rand asked gently, giving both young men kind smiles.

"I am having difficulty expressing myself in the written word, Miss Rand," George admitted quietly.

Yeoman Rand nodded, "Perhaps you could speak your thoughts into your PADD and organize them later," she replied in a gentle voice, knowing that George struggled putting his thoughts in writing.

George nodded and Yeoman Rand moved away, knowing that Lorian would be able to provide assistance to his younger brother while completing his own assignment, "…Did you live in weird space like this when Doctor Phlox was taking care of you, Zach?" Yeoman Rand suddenly heard Charlie ask.

"No, we lived really close to the Earth so I could see it all the time," Zachary replied in a patient voice.

Charlie nodded and quietly returned to writing on his PADD, "I have not seen such interesting space in a long time," Saavik observed tonelessly, her expression unusually somber. "I feel a sense of sadness for whatever happened here and whatever was lost even though such beauty is before us now."

"That's a very lovely insight, Saavik," Yeoman Rand gently observed. "Kathy, Amanda, what are your…?"

Amanda blinked and made some notes on her PADD, but said nothing, "It's really pretty," Kathryn spoke up in an eager voice. "Do you think there's anything here besides lots of colors and cool rocks?"

"Rocks?" Yeoman Rand and Nyota asked at the same time. "Where do you see rocks, Kathy?"

Kathy pointed to an area not far off where a few small, dark colored rocks were floating alongside the Enterprise and several more could be seen off in the distance, "Those are igneous rocks," Lorian suddenly spoke up in a toneless voice, having noticed the rocks. "Such rocks are made from lava."

"I'm going to alert the Captain and Commander Spock to this discovery," Nyota whispered anxiously.

Yeoman Rand nodded and turned her attention back to the children and their sudden interest in the mysterious rocks so that they wouldn't notice that Nyota and Tuvok had left to talk to the Captain.

* * *

Spock's lips pursed together while he studied the long-range scanners, well aware that Jim, Nyota, and Tuvok were all at his side and waiting for an answer, "It appears that there is a mass in our direct path," he reported tonelessly. "The rocks that Kathy spotted most likely came from an area on that mass."

"Scotty, can you transport a few of those rocks on board?" Jim asked, gazing over at Scotty.

Scotty nodded, "Captain, Lorian said that they were igneous rocks," Nyota spoke up anxiously.

"This mass must either be volcanic, then, or have a volcano on it," Jim observed, enthralled that Lorian could identify some things by mere observation. "Sulu, how close are we to this strange mass?"

Hikaru sighed as he quietly conferred with Pavel for a moment and they checked their computers, "We'll be in transporter range in about 20 minutes," Hikaru replied calmly. "Shall I try and speed us up?"

"No," Jim replied in an uneasy voice. "Uhura, Mrs. Stiles, can you send a message out to the mass?"

Nyota quickly hurried over to the communications terminal and with Tuvok in her arms, she helped Marla send a message to the mass that identified who they were and that they were offering help.

* * *

**_Planet Genesis_ **

"Doctor Marcus, the planet has become very cold," Commander Dawson spoke in a trembling voice as he slowly limped over to the communications console where Carol had held a daily vigil after seeing to the needs of the many who were suffering, but still alive. "I could go out again and look for more…"

Noticing the trembling in the man's voice, Carol turned and saw that Commander Dawson's face was white and his posture was slightly slouched, "Let's take a look at your leg again," she said in a concerned voice. "I know I got the shrapnel out, but the radiation might have done more damage than I saw."

"If I sit down on the floor, Doctor Marcus, I might not get up," Commander Dawson breathed anxiously.

Before Carol could reply, Valeris came in from outside with a ragged cloak over her small body and a small basket that was filled with wet fruits, "I found some food, Carol," she reported in a soft voice.

"Valeris, can you help Commander Dawson find a place to sit other than the floor while I examine the fruit?" Carol asked, wondering where Valeris had managed to find fruit on the planet. "Please?"

While Valeris led Commander Dawson over to a bunk, Carol took the basket and frowned when she noticed both snow and ash in the basket along with the fruit. Frowning, Carol set the basket down and went outside, only to be greeted by the sight of a volcano erupting far from where they were.

"Deconstruction," Carol muttered, realizing that the Klingons putting protomatter in the Genesis matrix had not only cause rapid development, but was also going to be responsible for the planet's demise.

Swallowing hard, Carol hurried back into the hold and saw that the survivors were gathered in groups and were silently watching Commander Dawson examine his badly scarred leg while keeping Valeris at arm's length, "I might lose it from gangrene and radiation damage," Commander Dawson said softly.

"The planet's deconstructing," Carol began as the communications console suddenly beeped, "…Unknown mass, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise," a voice suddenly said. "Is anyone there?"

Commander Dawson looked horrified, but Carol slowly walked over to the console and sent a written message that contained their location and their situation, "They shouldn't be here," he said in an anxious voice. "You know full well that the Romulans and Klingons are keeping watch on us."

"In a matter of time, this planet is going to destroy itself and us along with it," Carol replied in a snappish voice, giving Commander Dawson a look. "The Enterprise may not be able to do anything for the planet, but the crew can help all of us who are left get off this rock and away from the trouble that will come."

Commander Dawson nodded, "Doctor Marcus, I can't feel my toes," he whispered in an anxious voice.

"Valeris, see if anyone needs anything," Carol said calmly. "Commander, I'm going to help you."

* * *

Still floored by Carol's message about who was on the planet and what would soon happen to it, Jim found himself in Sickbay wanting to talk to someone who was not a member of Starfleet, but had enough experience that would prove useful to the mission. He was grateful to see that Joanna was at the computer in Sickbay, quietly working away on the courses that would help her become a nurse.

"Miss McCoy, do you have a moment?" Jim asked calmly as he slowly approached the computers.

Joanna looked up from her computer and nodded, "My dad's already been in here and out again, preparing Medical people to go to that weird planet," she explained softly. "Do I need to get him?"

"No, Miss McCoy, I actually want to talk to you," Jim replied calmly. "From what Doctor Marcus shared, there are a mixture of Vulcan-Romulan hybrid refugees and Starfleet officers on this strange planet and I was wondering if you could help your mother talk to them, seeing as you have personal experience…"

Joanna was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "I'm sure a lot of them are scared about what's happened and are thinking about what might happen," she observed just as Leonard came into Sickbay and ducked into the office, "I thought your father was preparing the staff to go down to Genesis?"

Without waiting for a reply, Jim wandered into the office and was both shocked and concerned to see Leonard giving himself a shot with a surgical needle, "Bones?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

"President Pike got in touch with Doctor Bashir when we were given this mission and Doctor Bashir sent me these radiation vaccines so minor radiation wouldn't trigger cancerous cells," Leonard explained in a brisk voice. "I don't know if there will be radiation on that planet, but it doesn't hurt to do this."

Jim nodded and sighed, "I asked Joanna to come and help Arianne comfort the survivors," he stated.

"I'll add it to the hours she needs for her nurse's training," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he threw the needle in the disposal bin. "I'm not happy about her coming, but I'll support her since she is."

All Jim could do was nod and try to keep his concern to himself as Leonard silently left the office, but then he realized that he needed to give orders so that the ship would stay busy during the away mission.

* * *

_**Romulus** _

"…The Enterprise, you say?" Jeris heard Khan ask a guard in an awed voice. "They are there?"

After checking to ensure that his work was saved, Jeris rose from his computer terminal and saw a well-dressed Khan talking with Praetor Jetal, "Praetor, Professor Khan," Jeris said in a respectful voice.

"The cloaked detector buoys at the Genesis Planet detected a signal coming into the planet's orbit and when the alarm was sounded, our scientists began to scan the vessel," Praetor Jetal explained in a dark, but eager voice. "They identified the vessel as the U.S.S. Enterprise Captained by James T. Kirk."

Jeris looked shocked, "Surely the Enterprise would not have been so foolish," he muttered.

"Spock is there, which means I can have my revenge," Khan hissed. "As are my lost people."

Jeris was quiet for a moment as he gazed at Praetor Jetal, "I will be dispatching a few Romulan and Klingon vessels to the Genesis Planet if you wish to accompany them, Professor Khan," Praetor Jetal spoke in an official voice. "You have waited long enough to have your revenge on Commander Spock."

"I must stay and be there for David and my studies," Jeris said calmly. "Go on, Professor."

A delighted expression filled Khan's face and he marched off towards the shuttlebay to wait for the ships to be dispatched, "Khan is so fueled by his need for vengeance and his desire to snatch Zachary Archer that he doesn't see the big picture," Jeris hissed. "I will not allow Khan to disgrace the Romulans, sir."

"See to it," Praetor Jetal spoke sharply, impressed by Jeris and his plan to keep Khan under control.

* * *

**_Planet Genesis_ **

The silence was nearly deafening as Jim, Spock, Leonard, Arianne, Joanna, Pavel, Hendorff, M'Benga, Giotto, several other Security officers, and several Medical crew materialized at the entrance to the hold that had served as a shelter. Immediately, shocked murmurs filled the bay at the sight of the group.

Jim's eyes widened as he spotted Carol and a young girl tending to a group of Starfleet officers and pointy-eared individuals, all of whom looked to be either sick, injured, or gravely distressed. Next to the group, laying on a bench, was Commander Dawson and his eyes lit up at the sight of Jim and the others.

"Captain Kirk, it is an honor," Commander Dawson said slowly as he painstakingly sat up. "An…honor."

Carol frowned, "Commander Dawson of the Montego suffered a leg injury from contaminated shrapnel, Captain Kirk," she explained in an anxious voice. "I think many here are suffering from radiation issues."

"M'Benga, take a look at the Vulcans," Leonard ordered. "Christine, you and the others check the other officers and do whatever you can to make the dying comfortable. Commander, let's see that leg."

Joanna and Arianne silently walked over to the little girl and watched as she fed something to a very sick looking Vulcan woman who was laying on the floor next to lifeless bodies, "Young lady, hello," Arianne said in a gentle voice, smiling as Valeris looked up at her questioningly. "My name is Arianne McCoy."

"And my name is Joanna McCoy," Joanna said in a gentle voice. "Can you tell us who you are?"

Valeris blinked, "My name is Valeris," she replied tonelessly. "I am Vulcan and Romulan."

Having overheard Valeris's introduction, Spock calmly came over to her, "Valeris, I am Spock," he spoke tonelessly, going down on one knee. "Your sister, Saavik, has become part of our family."

Before Valeris, who looked visibly relieved to know that Saavik was safe, could reply, Carol cleared her throat anxiously, "Captain, I believe that haste is required because this planet is slowly destroying itself due to an unstable element put into the matrix by the Klingons," she spoke anxiously. "We need to move the survivors to your ship and also see how quickly the planet is destroying itself."

"Jim, Commander Dawson needs immediate medical treatment if I have any hope of stopping the gangrene from spreading," Leonard suddenly spoke up. "A lot of others here also need help."

Jim nodded, "Doctor McCoy, Doctor M'Benga, you and your medics do whatever you can to get all the survivors on board and take care of them," he ordered in a concerned voice. "Lieutenant Uhura, please access the computer for any information you can salvage and, Giotto, I want you and your Security group to go through everyone's belongings for any information that can help us and help them. Chekov, Spock and I will go outside with Doctor Marcus to provide assistance. Arianne and Joanna…"

"We'll help wherever we can," Arianne replied in an official voice. "Valeris, can you go to the ship?"

Shaking her head, Valeris pouted, "I want to stay with Carol," she protested. "She takes care of me."

"Valeris, you need to go to the ship with Doctor McCoy and his staff," Carol replied softly, knowing she might not see Valeris for a long time because it would take a while to organize everyone. "Okay?"

Valeris nodded and Carol led Jim, Spock, and Pavel outside and they were greeted with the sight of a volcano erupting far off while another rock structure that was equally far off began to collapse, "Volcanoes have been erupting at random and vegetation has been dying," Carol explained in a concerned voice. "When my father originally gave me permission to develop this project, he said to take it slow, but the Klingons wanted rapid development, so they added protomatter to the matrix."

"Realistically, Doctor, I do not know how many Vulcans will survive the destruction of the planet because they have most likely formed a connection with it," Spock observed. "When their…"

Carol sighed, "They are Vulcan-Romulan hybrids who were living within Romulan space and were forcibly exiled by the Romulan-Klingon Alliance some time ago, according to Valeris," she replied.

"All this for one Vulcan," Spock muttered, the reality of his situation weighing heavily on his heart.

Jim frowned, "Mister Spock, we need physical evidence of the planet's impending destruction," he said in an official voice. "We need to act quickly so that we can be off and away before it explodes."

"Captain, it is logical to assume that our presence here will not go unnoticed for long and I strongly recommend that we devote our energy to evacuating the survivors while there is still opportunity to," Spock replied tonelessly. "Physical evidence can be collected from the planet at a later time."

Without waiting for a reply, Spock went back inside the hold and Jim, Carol, and Pavel quickly followed after him. Leonard, M'Benga, Commander Dawson, Valeris, and several of the survivors were gone, but Hendorff and a few Security officers were scattered throughout the room and near Nyota and the remainder of the survivors. Jim knew that they had to move faster if they were to avoid trouble.

"Captain, I'm getting what I can from the console, but a lot of it needs to be translated," Nyota reported in an anxious voice as she turned to face the group. "I'm also picking up some subspace chatter."

An uneasy feeling filled Jim's heart as he walked over to the communications terminal, "Subspace chatter, Lieutenant?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is there another vessel in the vicinity?"

"I'm not sure, Captain," Nyota replied in an anxious voice. "It could be long or short range."

Jim frowned, "Either way, I believe we're running out of time," he replied in an anxious voice, knowing that they needed to get the rest of the survivors and their possessions and leave. "Finish with the computer and then help Doctor Marcus, Spock, the Security officers, and I get the rest of the survivors on board the Enterprise. We'll work on identifying the dead and notifying loved ones at a later time."

Silence filled the hold as the group got to work trying to get everything done before time ran out.

* * *

The tension was thick on the Bridge as Scotty sat in the command chair, numb from both shock and fright about the situation they were currently in. Marla sat at Communications, Stiles was manning Navigation, Hikaru was at Helm, Charlie Evans was at Engineering, Hannity was at Science, and other officers were also on the Bridge, trying to keep focused as they tried to fight their discomfort off.

Scotty couldn't help but look over at Charlie Evans, "How are ye doing, lad?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Mister Scott," Charlie Evans replied nervously. "Can…can I ask you a question, though?"

Scotty nodded, "I was wondering if I could refer to you as Papa Monty or Father, sir?" Charlie Evans asked in a quiet, trembling voice. "You've been there for me since I came here and I just feel…"

"I'm fine with either, lad," Scotty replied softly. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you'd be comfortable with me doing an adult adoption through Starfleet. I wanted to wait and let you get used to me first."

Charlie Evans looked shocked, but before he could reply, the Communications console beeped and Marla quickly answered it, "Commander Scott, we are receiving a message," she reported anxiously.

"A message?" Scotty asked in a confused voice. "Is it from the away team, Lieutenant?"

Marla shook her head as she studied the message, "It says, 'We are coming, Enterprise'," she replied in a confused voice, catching a concerned look that Stiles was giving her. "Who do you think it is, sir?"

Instead of responding, Scotty tapped the Conn, "Enterprise to Captain Kirk, ye all need to finish up down there and get back tae the ship," he said in a grave voice. "We're going tae have company very soon."

There was a heavy silence and Scotty suddenly noticed a small, dark-haired figure come on to the Bridge in ragged clothes with her hair all over the place, "Hello there, lassie," he said in an encouraging voice.

Valeris silently looked up at Scotty and Scotty quickly realized that the girl was one of the people that had been on Planet Genesis, "My name is Montgomery Scott," he said gently. "Who might ye be?"

"Valeris," Valeris replied in a quiet voice, her gaze travelling around to all the people on the Bridge.

Charlie Evans looked shocked, "Saavik's sister?" he asked in an astonished voice. "That Valeris?"

"You know of Saavik?" Valeris asked in a confused voice, whirling around to face Charlie Evans.

Charlie Evans nodded, "She's Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura's child and probably in school right now since her parents are down on the planet," he replied. "How exactly did you get up here?"

Valeris was quiet and looked at Scotty before sighing, "I was brought up to the ship by people in blue uniforms and everyone went to a place called Sickbay, but I didn't want to go and see more people die," she explained in a quiet voice. "Are all those people in blue going to be able to help everyone?"

Before Scotty could come up with a reply, the turbolift doors opened and a concerned looking Arianne came on to the Bridge and sighed when she saw Valeris, "Oh, Valeris, there you are," Arianne said in a relieved voice. "Doctor M'Benga wants to look at you and he sent me to come find you for him."

"I got scared," Valeris replied softly. "Can we go see Saavik after I get looked at by the doctor?"

Arianne was quiet for a moment, "We'll see," she replied in a gentle voice. "Will you come with me?"

Valeris nodded and followed Arianne back into the turbolift and Scotty looked at Marla, "Please see how long it'll be until Captain Kirk and the others get back," he said anxiously. "I want tae get out of here."

* * *

Exhausted from making sure that the rest of the survivors were beamed aboard and them doing what he could to gather identification from the dead so families could be notified later on, Jim sighed as he materialized in the Transporter Room with Nyota, Carol, Spock, and the Security officers and saw Kyle at the Transporter, looking very nervous as he saw that everyone had returned looking slightly defeated.

"We did all we could," Carol said in a tired voice. "It was a great risk for you to even come here."

Jim nodded and sighed heavily, "We'll do a few more scans of the planet, send out a probe to collect data, and then start back to Earth," he replied gently. "I'm sure you're anxious to see your family."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Captain," Carol replied briskly. "Where is your Sickbay at? I need to check on how everyone is doing, especially Commander Dawson. He'll be lucky if he survives this."

Realizing that Carol wouldn't relax until they were out of the area, Jim sighed, "Mister Hendorff, would you please escort Doctor Marcus to Sickbay?" he asked in a tired voice. "Status update, Mister Kyle?"

"Just a comm from the schoolroom wondering if you got back safely," Kyle replied with a smile.

Jim nodded, walked over to the Communications panel, and tapped it, "Kirk to Bridge," he stated.

"Bridge here, Captain," Scotty's cheerful voice responded. "Did ye get everyone back safely?"

Jim sighed, "Affirmative," he replied calmly. "Order Sulu to take us around the planet and ask Hannity to run a final planetary scan before we start back towards Earth. We've got to get out of here before…"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the ship trembled violently, "What was that?" Jim asked as he grabbed the wall to steady himself. "Someone on the Bridge find out what's going on right now!"

There was silence and the ship rocked again a little more violently, "Captain, I'm getting a message from the Rec Room," Marla's voice suddenly came over the screen. "George is becoming quite anxious…"

"Tell George I'll pick him and Lorian up on my way to the Bridge," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Go to Red Alert, get the shields raised, and power up weapons. Tell Scotty to order takeoff and also inform Yeoman Rand that school is now over and everyone should go to safe areas of the ship with their kids."

Spock and Nyota exchanged a look, but Jim silently left the room to get his two sons to safety, knowing full well that they had run out of time and they had to act fast before they ended up destroyed.

* * *

**_Warbird Dominance_ **

"Ah, we have them," Khan crooned in an enthusiastic voice as an image of the Enterprise orbiting Planet Genesis came on the viewscreen of the ship that was being manned by Romulans. "Excellent."

Captain Jassan, who had been ordered by Jeris to let Khan have his fun and pretend that the Augument was in charge for the time being, nodded as he watched Khan sit in the command chair with a wary expression on his face, "I wish my people could have come, but space would not have been good for them," Khan said in a mournful voice. "I will have my revenge soon enough and that placates me."

"Perhaps we should hail the Enterprise," a Romulan officer spoke in a smooth voice. "Intimidation."

Khan looked amused, "Perhaps we should keep firing and perhaps they will hail us," he snapped.

Captain Jassan silently nodded at his tactical officer, all of the officers knowing that Khan's demands were to be met without question until Jeris said otherwise or Khan would eventually kill them all.

* * *

Red lights flashed mercilessly, nearly blinding Commander Dawson as he woke and realized that he was on a bed in the Enterprise Sickbay with a breathing apparatus over his face, driplines in one arm, and a blanket over his frail body. He could hear noise and the sound of machines, but he wasn't afraid.

"Doctor McCoy, I think Commander Dawson is awake," Commander Dawson suddenly heard a voice say.

Almost immediately, Commander Dawson saw Leonard's and Carol's faces hovering above him, "Commander Dawson, I had to take your leg below the knee, but the gangrene didn't spread any further," he heard Leonard say in a somber voice. "You'll be able to get a prosthetic when you…"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently and Leonard quickly secured the strap on the biobed, "A-Attack?" Commander Dawson asked, his hand reaching up to push the mask away. "Are..we…being…attacked?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about it," Leonard replied calmly. "Just try and get some rest."

There was a loud beep, "Sensors are detecting an energy buildup from the planet's core!" a voice yelled over the intercom that sounded very much to Carol like Commander Spock's. "We need to depart…"

Carol's eyes widened in horror and she dashed across Sickbay to the communications panel, nearly knocking over Joanna, who was helping by delivering medical supplies and medicine to the medical staff who were dealing with various individuals, "The planet is going to explode!" she yelled, jabbing the intercom with enough force that it nearly cracked. "Captain, we need to get out of here right now!"

Horrified gasps filled the Bridge as the impact of Carol's words sunk in, "Chekov, set a course for Earth and Sulu engage at maximum warp once the course is set," Jim spoke in a steady voice, having heard Carol's words as he came off the turbolift with George in his arms and Lorian closely at his side.

Relieved that the away team was back, Stiles quickly left Navigation to let Pavel take over and quickly hurried over to Marla, "I sent Yeoman Rand a message to let Joachim stay with her til the danger has passed," he said in an anxious voice, unaware that Spock had come to the Bridge to assist. "Do you…?"

"I'll be all right as long as I stay sitting," Marla replied softly. "I'm just very scared that it might be…"

Spock silently walked to the command chair and watched as Jim sat Lorian and George down before he spoke, "Lieutenant Uhura and Commander McCoy have arranged for off-duty crew members and all of the children to gather in the Recreation Room, Captain," he reported tonelessly. "I would be amiss if I did not suggest that you send Lorian and George to join the group where it is logically safer to be."

"I want to stay with my father," George spoke softly, a fearful expression on his very young face.

Jim sighed heavily, "Hold tight to Lorian if something happens, okay George?" he said gently.

George nodded and held tight to Lorian, "Course ees laid in, keptin," Pavel reported anxiously.

"Engaging at maximum warp," Hikaru reported in an anxious voice as he worked the Helm controls.

As the Enterprise began to move, the screen suddenly filled with blinding light and the ship was suddenly thrown out of orbit by a heavy force. Stiles immediately grabbed hold of Marla to keep her from flying into the console, Pavel and Hikaru braced themselves in their chairs, Spock grabbed his console, as did other officers, and Jim immediately felt himself being thrown backward by the impact.

Screams filled the Bridge, alarms quickly sounded, and everyone became engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Sounds of moaning, equipment beeping and sparking, and the sound of glass cracking and breaking were the first sounds that came to Leonard's ears as he slowly regained consciousness after being thrown against the wall during the explosion. He painstakingly stood up and saw that although several patients were strapped to biobeds, many other patients and medical staff were scattered across the floor along with damaged equipment and other items. To Leonard's relief, he could see Joanna slowly sitting up near the computers and Dr. M'Benga was getting up and helping others off of the floor.

Smoke was filling Sickbay from various damaged machines and Leonard coughed anxiously as he made his way over to the biobeds to check the patients who were strapped in, "What happened?" he heard a faint voice, one he recognized as Carol's, ask in a shaky tone. "Did we get caught in Gensis's demise?"

A pained cry suddenly filled Sickbay and Leonard spotted Valeris lying in a corner covered by medical equipment that had fallen off of a shelf, "There, there," he said as he hurried over to her. "You okay?"

Valeris said nothing as Leonard cleared the equipment off of her, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, watching as Valeris got to her feet. "Did Doctor M'Benga check you?"

"I am uninjured," Valeris replied tonelessly. "Did Genesis explode because of the Klingons?"

Leonard frowned, but before he could reply, another medical console and several oxygen tanks sparked and caught fire, exploding almost immediately, "Get every non-critical patient out of here and take them to the Rec Rooms!" he shouted, turning his attention away from Valeris. "Christine, M'Benga, get the critical patients on stretchers! I'll notify the Bridge of what's happening and then help you!"

While most of the nurses helped several of the crewmembers and hybrids leave Sickbay in an orderly fashion, M'Benga grabbed Valeris and sent her out with Joanna before he turned his attention to seeing which patients could survive being moved. Christine, meanwhile, was helping Commander Dawson.

"Bridge, we've got a bad fire down here and we're evacuating to the Rec Rooms!" Leonard shouted as he tapped the nearest working communications console. "Repeat, we are evacuating Sickbay!"

* * *

Jim groaned as he pulled himself off of the floor and saw that the Bridge was in shambles, consoles were either damaged, smoking, or on fire, and the viewscreen was badly cracked. Lorian and George were still in the command chair, both of them looking around in shock as they watched Stiles, Pavel, Marla, Scotty, Charlie Evans, Spock, and the other Bridge officers get to their feet at various rates of speed.

"W-Where are we?" Jim asked in a hoarse voice as he staggered over to the command chair. "Anyone?"

Pavel groaned and despite the damage to his console, he managed to reactivate the viewscreen, revealing empty space, "Captain, it appears we are not far from a space station and a planet, but there are also patrol buoys in the area," Spock reported, making the best of his damaged console. "I do not recommend that we explore these areas, Captain, as we could attract negative attention quickly."

"Scotty, what's the damage?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, suddenly noticing tears in George's eyes.

Scotty groaned and Marla sighed heavily as reports suddenly came in of damage all over the ship, "Tae warp core's offline," he replied in a distressed voice, studying his console. "All we have is impulse."

"How long will it take us to get back to Earth with impulse power?" Jim asked in a worried voice.

Hikaru sighed heavily, "Maybe a month or more," he replied in a somber voice. "Should I set a course?"

"Yes," Jim replied softly, giving Lorian and George a once-over. "Are you and George all right, Lorian?"

Lorian nodded, "I am uninjured, Father, but George is very nervous," he replied in a toneless voice.

Jim nodded and silently gathered George into his arms before taking a seat beside Lorian, who shifted to the arm of the chair, "Now, boys I need to get reports from the rest of the ship about the damage the explosion caused," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "Lorian, do you have any books with you?"

"Course to Earth found and set, Captain," Hikaru interrupted anxiously. "Shall I engage immediately?"

Jim sighed, "Yes, Sulu," he replied anxiously. "Lorian, can you pick a safe spot and read to your brother?"

"Yes, Father," Lorian replied obediently as he gently lifted George from the chair. "We will be safe."

Jim quickly looked over at Marla and Stiles, "Marla, perhaps you had better go to the Rec Rooms and have one of the doctors make sure the baby is okay," he said in a quiet voice. "As a precaution."

"And I'll also check on Joachim while I'm there," Marla replied calmly as she walked to the turbolift.

Jim nodded and tapped his conn to try and get a measure of all the damage that the explosion caused.

* * *

**_Warbird Dominance_ **

"They have set a course for Earth," a Romulan officer who was observing the Enterprise's movements on one of the Bridge's computers observed anxiously. "Should we tractor them so they cannot escape?"

Khan was silent as his gaze travelled to the map that was on the screen that showed that a space station orbiting a planet known as Bajor was close to their current location, "Why did the Enterprise not travel towards the space station or Bajor?" he asked in a confused voice. "They are damaged and seek…"

"Captain Jassan, does this ship have a perfect cloak?" Khan asked, turning to look at Captain Jassan as he conversed with several of his officers. "Perhaps we could follow them under cloak all the way to Earth."

Captain Jassan looked intrigued, "We could gather information on Starfleet's defenses," he replied in an intrigued voice, impressed by Khan's ingenuity. "Perhaps you would not need an infiltrator then."

"Fool, do you think I would go against the Praetor of Romulus for information and risk us being destroyed when we can easily catch the Enterprise long before it reaches Earth?" Khan asked in a furious voice as he rose to confront the officer. "We will catch and conquer the Enterprise NOW!"

Deeply horrified and humbled by Khan's temper, Captain Jassan bowed his head and whispered to his officers to follow Khan's lead for the moment, "Of course," he replied calmly. "Pursue the Enterprise."

* * *

"Sickbay's pretty bad, but the backup fire system managed to kick in before the fires got too out of hand," Leonard explained in a tired voice after he had finally managed to make his way from the crowded Rec Rooms to the Bridge amidst the damage and chaos. "Medical's spread out over both Rec Rooms and while the injured rest, the kids are taking the opportunity to talk to the hybrids about their culture with Rand, Arianne, and Uhura supervising them, of course. We were really lucky, Captain."

Jim nodded, "Did you get exposed to any radiation down there, Bones?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Probably, but I don't have time to worry about it now," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I have to get back to the Rec Rooms and take care of everything and everyone. I just came up to update you."

Jim nodded and caught sight of Lorian and George rising from the space on the floor they had chosen to read on, "George requires nourishment, Father," Lorian reported as he and George went over to Jim.

Before Jim could reply, the ship suddenly rocked and Stiles, who was manning Communications for Marla, gasped, "Captain, we are being hailed," he reported in an anxious voice. "Should I answer?"

"Put it onscreen," Jim replied in an uneasy voice, wondering who would want to talk to them.

The screen changed and everyone except for Jim and Spock gasped at the sight of Khan and a crew of Romulan officers looking as if they were ready for battle. Fear filled both Jim and Spock's hearts.

"Hello, Captain Kirk and the Enterprise," Khan said smoothly. "We have come to take what is ours."

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	35. Attacking Where It Hurts

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

"…The warbird is still pursuing us, Captain," Hikaru reported in an anxious voice as he struggled to keep the Enterprise going at maximum impulse. "I don't know how long we can keep this up for."

Jim sighed heavily and thought about how he had immediately cut the transmission and ordered Enterprise to take off towards Earth at maximum impulse. As expected, the Romulan warbird had uncloaked and was pursuing them with their weapons charged, ready to destroy the fleeing ship.

"Stiles, send a message to Starfleet," Jim ordered in an anxious voice. "Tell them that the Enterprise is being pursued by a Romulan warbird from the Badlands to Earth at Khan Noonien Singh's order."

Silently praying that Marla, Joachim, and the baby would stay safe, Stiles nodded and quickly fired a message off to Starfleet Headquarters on Earth, "Done, sir," he replied in an anxious voice.

"Khan wants Zachary, I know it," Leonard breathed in an angry voice. "Because of the blood."

Jim sighed heavily, "Keep weapons and shields powered," he ordered. "We've got to try our best."

"We can only get so far on maximum impulse, Captain," Scotty spoke up anxiously, realizing that the damaged vessel was beginning to suffer strain. "We'll have to drop to half in a couple of days."

Jim was silent for a moment, "Give us everything you can," he replied in an anxious voice. "Please."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied in an anxious voice. "Charlie, lad, do ye want to help me?"

Even though Charlie Evans was afraid that Khan would also want him because he had lived on the cargo ship alone for years and had extraordinary abilities, he nodded, "Of course," he replied anxiously.

* * *

Far from the simple schoolroom that it had been just a short time ago, the Rec Rooms now served as temporary quarters for the displaced hybrids and surviving Starfleet officers, a place where the children were able to come and provide relief for the injured, and Sickbay. The Red Alert lights and alarms blared constantly and everyone knew about Khan being among the Romulans that were pursuing them.

As the Enterprise's only counselor, Arianne often found herself in the Rec Rooms to talk to anyone who needed comfort or counsel and she often brought Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary along with her to do so because Joanna was often needed to help with patients. That day, as it was with many other days, she found herself visiting with Valeris, Carol, and Commander Dawson since the others kept to themselves, wary of a Human counselor, but intrigued as to how she had helped others, even those who had died.

It was fortunate that, despite his injury and exposure to radiation, Commander Dawson had managed to survive all that the Enterprise had endured while others had since died, "…It is very likely that most of the Montego's crew is dead or on some prison world by now, Counselor," he said in a tired voice in response to Arianne's query about whether or not he had thought of the rest of his crew lately.

"How come you're not with your crew?" Charlie asked softly. "Crews are like families, aren't they?"

Commander Dawson offered a small smile, "I pretended to be dead and I was left alone, Charlie," he explained in a patient voice. "The Klingons and Romulans didn't want to waste their time with me."

"Oh," Charlie replied in an intrigued voice just as Marla came into the room with Joachim and immediately took a seat on a makeshift bench near the door. "Mommy, why is Marla sitting?"

Arianne frowned and silently walked over to Marla and Joachim, "Marla, are you all right?" she asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Marla looked extremely nervous and tired. "You don't look well."

"Oh, I'm just tired," Marla replied softly. "Joachim, why don't you go visit with some of your friends?"

Joachim nodded and hurried off into the room, "To be frank, Arianne, the fact that Khan is with the Romulans who are chasing us makes me nervous and I'm also afraid that this baby may grow to full term earlier than it should," Marla explained in a distressed voice. "Whatever Khan gave me to make Joachim possible remained in my system and it's speeding up the development of John's and my baby. It's not due until September, but I already feel as if I'm carrying something that will make me very tired easily."

"Is there anything I can do?" Arianne asked softly, noting Marla's fatigue. "Do you need Leonard?"

Marla sighed softly, "I just need to rest," she replied in a tired voice. "I haven't eaten today."

"Leonard?" Arianne called out, spotting Leonard as he came into the room. "Len, come here."

Leonard sighed and silently walked over to them, "Doctor McCoy, I'm sorry to bother you," Marla spoke nervously, seeing the fatigue in his eyes. "I haven't been able to eat today and I'm extremely tired."

"Didn't M'Benga check you like I asked him to?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice.

Marla sighed and shook her head, "All right, just relax," Leonard said softly as he unpacked his medkit.

* * *

"Zey cloaked again!" Pavel snapped in a frustrated voice as the warbird disappeared from view. "How are ve supposed to know vhere zey are eef zey cloak and uncloak venever zey vant to do zat?"

Jim's eyes widened in surprise at Pavel's anger, "Their actions are not logical to us, Lieutenant Chekov, and nor should we expect logical actions from the Romulans," Spock suddenly spoke up as he turned to face Pavel in his chair. "Given the circumstances, it is surprising they have not launched another attack."

"We're about a week from New Vulcan," Stiles spoke up anxiously. "Do you think we'll make it there?"

Jim sighed, "Hopefully," he replied in a distressed voice. "Maybe we can get Starfleet to send some shuttles and supplies to New Vulcan that will get us back to Earth. So much has been lost already…"

The turbolift door opened and Lorian came on to the Bridge with a trembling George accompanying him, "Father, George is unwell," Lorian reported tonelessly as they walked down to Jim. "He became sick…"

"I threw up in the turbolift," George said in a quiet voice, his eyes low. "I don't feel good."

Compassion filled Jim's eyes and he stood up, "Commander Spock, will you please take the chair for a little while?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I know we're in a bad situation, but George needs me."

"Of course, Captain," Spock replied, standing up. "If the Romulans uncloak again, shall I notify you?"

Jim nodded and noticed that Lorian looked concerned, "Lorian, how much of your schoolwork did you get done today before George got sick?" he asked in a worried voice. "We haven't had official school…"

"I have spent several days helping where needed, Father," Lorian replied in a toneless voice.

Jim sighed and pointed to the empty Science station, "I want you to sit at the Science station and work on your homework while I take George to see one of the medics," he replied in a firm voice. "You're an intelligent young man and that shouldn't have to suffer just because we are having some problems."

"Your logic is sound, Father," Lorian replied with a nod of his head. "Please take care of my brother."

Jim nodded and gently hugged Lorian before leading George to the turbolift, "Love you," he whispered.

"Your fazzer eez a good man, Loreean," Pavel observed as Lorian took a seat at the Science station.

* * *

M'Benga sighed heavily as he covered another dead Starfleet officer with a sheet and moved away before his emotions could get the better of him. In his opinion, too many had suffered effects from Genesis and also from the rapid demise of it, suffering that had started upon being marooned there.

"Doctor M'Benga, do you have a moment?" M'Benga suddenly heard Leonard ask in a firm voice.

M'Benga nodded, made a note on the PADD he was using to keep track of the deaths, and turned to Leonard, "I'm putting Lieutenant McGivers-Stiles on bedrest until we get to Vulcan because the stress she's under is complicating her health," Leonard explained. "You see, Khan is Joachim's biological..."

"We don't have room in here for another patient and I've been trying to get those who are well enough quarters to free up some space," M'Benga replied anxiously. "I've been thinking that we should also start moving bodies to the cargo bay. Your kids were asking questions about them and it's concerning…"

Leonard raised an eyebrow, not surprised to hear that his kids had questions about the last few weeks and about all the deaths, as kids weren't normally exposed to such things, "Zachary actually asked if he was going to die if Khan caught us," M'Benga spoke worriedly. "Apparently, he made Khan really mad."

Frowning, Leonard looked around the room and saw Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary talking to Commander Dawson as he laid on his cot. Nearby, Arianne and Joanna were distributing food to the hybrids. He could also see Saavik and Amanda entertaining Tuvok while Nyota talked with some of the hybrids.

Suddenly, Leonard noticed Carol come into the room with Valeris at her side, but Carol stayed back as Valeris walked over to Saavik, Amanda, and Tuvok, "Valeris seems to be reconnecting to Saavik and the family well enough," M'Benga commented, swiftly changing the subject. "Do you think she'll join?"

"I don't know," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "Geoff, I'm going to Sickbay to see what other supplies I can salvage since we're running low on things. If there's an emergency with anyone, please call me."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and Leonard quickly left the Rec Room to see what he could salvage from Sickbay.

* * *

_**Warbird Dominance** _

"I don't understand your logic, Khan," Captain Jassan spoke in a distressed voice. "We have followed the Enterprise for two weeks both exposed and under cloak. Why are we playing games with this crew?"

Khan's eyes widened in anger, "Captain Jassan, do you doubt me?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I am ordering us to uncloak and fire," Captain Jassan replied, clearly tired of Khan's game.

As Captain Jassan turned and opened his mouth to give the order, Khan roared and backhanded the Romulan to the floor, giving a menacing look to all the other officers as their captain fell, "I was given permission by the Romulan Praetor to conduct my business with the Enterprise as I saw fit to do so," he said in a menacing voice. "I want to know who of value is on that vessel and I want to know now."

There was a tense silence as the Romulan officers scrambled to retrieve the information they had garnered while scanning the Enterprise over the last two weeks, "The list is being sent to you now," an officer finally spoke up in a nervous voice. "We can scan for those individuals and beam them here…"

"No," Khan hissed in a vengeful voice. "We will demand their Captain come and be our prisoner in exchange for peace. We will also tractor the Enterprise and lock weapons so they cannot escape."

* * *

"Commander, ve are being tractored!" Pavel yelled as the ship suddenly stopped and shuddered.

Spock frowned and instinctively rose from his chair just as a deafening squeal filled the entire Bridge, causing screams and people to cover their ears, "Captain Kirk, this is the Warbird Dominance," Khan's voice echoed through the entire ship. "We have you tractored and want to end this as much as you and your crew do. It has been glorious following you these last two weeks, but I will grant your vessel safe leave if you come to us quietly without question. You are the true strength of your vessel, Captain, and if you do not comply, I will board your vessel and kill your crew one by one until only you are left."

Almost immediately, the warbird fired and shook the ship violently, "Commander Scott, please take command," Spock stated as he steadied his balance. "I must locate Captain Kirk immediately."

"Uncle Spock, don't let my father go," Lorian spoke tonelessly as he stood. "It is foolish."

Spock raised an eyebrow as he moved towards the turbolift, "Commander Spock, allow me to assist you in finding the Captain," Charlie Evans suddenly spoke, giving Scotty a pat on the shoulder as he rose.

Spock nodded and there were tears of fear in Scotty's eyes as the boy he looked upon as a son followed the older Vulcan into the turbolift, "Oh, lad," Scotty whispered in a mournful voice. "I'll miss ye."

Almost immediately, the warbird fired again, sending sparks showering all over those on the Bridge.

* * *

One of the many corridors between the Bridge and the Rec Rooms had suffered severe damage as a result of the recent weapons fire and Jim lay stunned in the middle of it all, next to George, who had been buried and separated from his father by falling debris. Only George's hand stuck out of the debris.

"Father, are you hurt?" Jim heard his youngest son's voice ask as he slowly regained consciousness.

Quickly realizing that George was trapped and possibly injured, Jim shook himself awake and quickly got to work throwing debris off of George. To Jim's horror, George's leg had suffered an open fracture and serious burns from the hot metal and his young body was trembling with nothing less than intense fear.

"…..Captain Kirk, this is the Warbird Dominance," Khan's voice suddenly echoed through the entire ship. "We have you tractored and want to end this as much as you and your crew do. It has been glorious following you these last two weeks, but I will grant your vessel safe leave if you come to us quietly without question. You are the true strength of your vessel, Captain, and if you do not comply, I will board your vessel and kill your crew one by one until only you are left…."

Heartsick that the Enterprise and her crew were now at the mercy of Khan and the Romulan Empire, Jim knelt down next to George and carefully lifted him into his arms, "Come on, buddy, we're going to get you to the Rec Room and then I am going to talk to Spock," Jim said anxiously as he slowly moved.

As Jim approached the turbolift and pressed the button, however, it opened and both Spock and Charlie Evans were there, "Captain, George," Spock stated tonelessly. "Both of you appear injured."

"Spock, Mister Evans, will you assist me?" Jim asked in a shaky voice. "I trust you heard Khan's edict?"

Charlie Evans nodded, "I am accompanying Mister Spock to the Transporter Room to provide him with company," he replied, not intending to tell anyone that he was also going to offer himself to Khan in an effort to protect Scotty and his other family from Khan's wrath. "Are you also coming, Captain?"

The silence was heavy as the four men rode the turbolift and eventually ended up in the heavily damaged Transporter room, "Spock, Mister Evans, please get George to the Rec Room and make sure he is well cared for," Jim said in an anxious voice, suddenly noticing that Kyle was unconscious behind the Transporter console. "I want you to also tell Lorian that I love him and George forever and always."

Spock was silent for a moment and in a flash, he had extracted a sedative from his pocket, slipped behind Charlie Evans, and had injected him swiftly. As Charlie Evans collapsed, Spock threw the hypospray on the floor and gave Jim a look that Jim figured was going to turn into a goodbye.

"Captain, you are the strength of this vessel and you have cared for both the ship and her crew in both good times and times of great need," Spock spoke in a toneless voice. "For a long time, you have sought to fulfill the needs of the many over the needs of the one. However, you need not do the same now."

Before Jim could reply, Spock reached out and administered a swift nerve pinch to Jim, sending both him and George to the floor in a heap, "Young George, please care for your father and Lorian as you would for yourself," Spock stated tonelessly, noting that George was too injured to try and stop him.

Ignoring George's fearful gaze, Spock silently went around to the console, programmed the transporter to put him face to face with Khan, and silently walked over Jim and George to the transporter pads.

"Live long and prosper," Spock spoke tonelessly. "May you all have peace and very long lives."

* * *

"Commander Scott, someone just transported off the ship!" Stiles, who was manning both Comms and Ops, reported in an anxious voice. "Scanners are also picking up three injured in the Transporter Room."

Scotty frowned, "Three?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Stiles, tell Security and Medical to go there."

Before Stiles could reply, the heavily damaged viewscreen lit up and an image of Khan standing next to Spock, who was heavily flanked by Romulan guards, appeared, "We have our prisoner," Khan announced in a gleeful voice. "Spock gave himself to save the crew, but we are not yet done."

"Spock, how could ye?!" Scotty yelled in an anxious voice. "Ye have a wife and a family!"

Spock said nothing, however, and the warbird promptly fired, ending the communication, severely damaging the Helm and Navigation consoles, and sending both Hikaru and Pavel to the floor.

* * *

Tears filled Nyota's eyes as she heard Khan say that Spock, not the Captain, had beamed over to the Romulan vessel and all she could do was watch as several Medical and Security officers hurried from the Rec Room to see who was there. Instead of breaking down, however, Nyota held Tuvok, Amanda, and Saavik close to her as she sat next to Marla, who had been given a bed where she could be watched, and Joachim sat nearby, wondering how long it would be until the Enterprise and his family would be safe.

The ship rocked violently and both sparks and small debris rained down from the ceiling, so Nyota quickly covered her children, Marla, and Joachim, "Mama, I feel funny," Zachary, who was sitting with Arianne, Charlie, and Kathy, suddenly said in an anxious voice. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Deeply concerned, Arianne put her arms around Zachary to comfort him and was both shocked and horrified when she and Zachary suddenly dematerialized, as did Charlie, because he was holding Arianne's other hand out of fear, "Arianne, Charlie, Zachary!" Nyota shouted anxiously, handing Tuvok to Amanda as she got her communicator out. "Lieutenant Uhura to Bridge! Commander McCoy, Charlie, and Zachary have just been beamed off of the ship! I repeat, three people have just been beamed…"

"ARIANNE!" Leonard screamed, coming into the Rec Room with his arms full of damaged supplies and damage to his uniform and skin just as Arianne, Charlie, and Zachary disappeared. "MY SONS!"

Shellshocked that her mother and brothers had just disappeared, Kathryn started to cry and Leonard quickly grabbed her before going into the other Rec Room to look for Joanna, "Why did Khan take Arianne, Charlie, and Zachary?" Marla asked in a frightened voice as she sat up and held Joachim close.

"I don't know," Nyota replied, quickly rising from her chair. "Children, stay here while I go to the Bridge."

* * *

**_Warbird Dominance_ **

The sight of Arianne holding tight to both Charlie and Zachary floored Khan, but he remained composed as he circled around the three now on the Bridge, "Arianne Pike McCoy," Khan said in a vengeful tone. "I knew you would not let Zachary go easily, but you are foolish to try and protect both of your sons."

"You don't touch my brother!" Charlie yelled as he lunged at Khan and scratched the man's face.

Khan swiftly slammed Charlie to the floor before the Romulan officers could act, "Impudent child," he hissed in an annoyed voice. "The disability given to you by your mother, no doubt, is responsible for your foolish action, so I will excuse it this time. Now, Commander McCoy, let us talk about Zachary."

"Why are you so interested in him, Khan?" Arianne asked in an angry voice. "He is my baby."

Khan looked amused, "A baby that was created with DNA and preserved only because Doctor Phlox and Pavel Chekov took him to Mimas where I was held prisoner by scientists," he hissed in a dark, but eloquent voice. "Doctor Sonak took my blood and gave it to Zachary, saving his primitive life."

"That doesn't make Leonard and I love Zachary any less," Arianne replied in a forceful voice.

Khan nodded, "And yet, since he has my blood, he is also a part of me and I him," he replied in a calmer voice, grabbing Arianne's wrist in the process. "My son was hidden from me, as was Marla, and I am not going to destroy the Enterprise in search of them. I am, however, going to take what is part of me."

"Try it and I will kill you," Arianne hissed in an angry voice. "You will not take Zachary away."

Khan smirked and forcibly pried Arianne's hands off of the boy and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him towards the waiting Romulan Security officers, "Take the boy to the holding cell along with that Vulcan fool who sacrificed himself for petty Humans," he barked gruffly. "Commander Spock…"

It was then that Arianne saw Spock being held at the back of the Bridge with bruises on his face, reminding her of her time with Ambassador Spock before he was killed on Romulus, "Now, Commander McCoy, you and your other son have no place here," Khan said in a uniform voice. "Farewell, Arianne."

Before Arianne could reply or check on Charlie, both of them vanished off of the warbird's Bridge.

* * *

"…I'm all right," Scotty suddenly heard Jim say in an anxious voice. "Just take care of George."

Scotty turned and was both shocked and confused to see Giotto, Leonard, and a shaking Charlie Evans come on to the Bridge helping a battered and bleeding Jim, who was carrying a badly injured George in his arms, on to the Bridge, "Bones, please, take George to the Rec Room. I need to be on the Bridge."

"Father!" Lorian exclaimed, rushing over to Jim. "They took Aunt Arianne, Charlie, and Zachary!"

Horror filled Jim's eyes, but he nodded, "Spock drugged Mister Evans and knocked me out with a nerve pinch so that he could protect us," he explained in a shaky voice. "He's on board the warbird."

"That stupid hobgoblin!" Leonard yelled anxiously. "Why didn't he just try and dismantle…?"

Jim sighed, "Bones, Spock knew that the warbird would never leave us alone until he surrendered and he knew that the Enterprise couldn't take all that the warbird would give," he replied shakily, fighting the urge to vomit as he walked to the command chair and slowly sat down. "How are repairs coming?"

"We've taken some damage," Scotty replied in a concerned voice, knowing that Jim was seriously injured, but only cared about getting George some help. "Commander McCoy and Charlie are still…"

Without warning, Arianne materialized on the Bridge with a battered Charlie clinging to her foot just as the viewscreen activated and gave a glimpse of the warbird before it took off and quickly vanished.

"Jim, go with Leonard and George and take Charlie with you," Arianne said in a shaky voice, quickly noticing that George was also injured. "Commander Scott and I will get us back to a safe place."

Jim frowned and Scotty suddenly coughed, "Despite all tae damage, we have power to use the warp drive to get us home," Scotty reported anxiously. "I diverted power from the weapons."

"Be gentle with Charlie, Leonard," Arianne spoke softly as Leonard picked Charlie up. "He launched himself at Khan and scratched him in anger about Zachary. Are Kathryn and Joanna all right?"

Leonard nodded, "I'll send someone to collect you later on," he replied in a concerned voice.

"Ze consoles are damaged, but ve can still mowe," Pavel said in a shaky voice, clutching his abdomen as he pulled himself back into the seat at the Navigation station. "Should ve go to New Wulcan or Earth?"

Jim sighed, suddenly feeling a headache coming on as Leonard left the Bridge with Charlie, Charlie Evans, and Giotto in tow, "Let's just head in that general direction and hope that Starfleet got our message," he replied in a pained voice, too exhausted to even stand up. "Commander Scott, please give us as much warp power as you can. Mister Sulu, are you in any shape to take control of the Helm?"

A weak groan from Hikaru, who looked as if he could barely lift himself, quickly answered the question and he spoke some soft words to Pavel, "Heekaru's head hurts him too much to move, Keptin," Pavel replied in a concerned voice as he turned to face Jim. "He seenks he may hawe fractured hees skull."

"Commander McCoy, please take the Helm," Jim replied softly. "Chekov, plot us a course to Earth."

Arianne nodded and silently took a seat at the damaged Helm console, "Are you okay?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice as he looked at Arianne with concern in his face. "Deed Khan hurt you vhen he…"

"I'm not in any physical pain, Pavel," Arianne replied softly as she received Pavel's co-ordinates. "Captain, Lieutenant Chekov has given me a course to Earth. Shall I engage at our best warp?"

Jim nodded even though it worsened his headache, "Please do so, Commander," he replied softly as Lorian slouched in the empty Science station chair and looked at the floor, numb with extreme shock.

With a heavy heart for the crew and family that had been taken, Arianne silently inputted the commands and all was quiet as the Enterprise lurched forward and slowly made its way home.

* * *

The Rec Rooms were relatively undamaged with only a few pieces of debris, but even that fact couldn't ease the weight that had settled on Leonard's heart. He was fortunate that M'Benga was making George comfortable so that he could silently assess the rest of the patients, including Charlie, in total silence.

"Daddy, here's some supplies," Leonard suddenly heard Joanna say softly. "How's Charlie doing?"

Leonard sighed as he studied the semi-conscious little boy on the cot beside him; it was painfully obvious that Charlie had broken some ribs and re-broken his arm as a result of Khan's brutality, but the emotional damage would be much worse once Charlie woke and realized that Khan had taken Zachary.

Suddenly, Charlie emitted a small groan and opened his eyes, "Papa, where's Zachary and Mommy?" he asked in a confused voice, cringing as pain suddenly hit him. "Mister Khan hit me really hard."

"I know, kiddo," Leonard replied softly. "Mommy's on the Bridge and Zachary was taken. I'm sorry."

Tears filled Charlie's eyes and he turned his head away from his father and Joanna, oblivious to the fact that Carol had come into the Rec Room and was now talking with M'Benga as he carefully stabilized George's serious leg injury in a splint, "Grandpa Pike's gonna be mad that I couldn't stop Khan," he whimpered in an anxious voice, tears streaming down his face. "I tried really, really hard, Papa."

Before Leonard could reply, Jim came into the Rec Room being guided by a concerned looking Lorian, "Commander Scott insisted that I come spend time with George," Jim explained in a tired voice, his entire body shaking as Lorian guided him through the room. "Bones, tell me how bad things are."

"Jo, prep stuff for me to give Charlie a cast," Leonard ordered as he led Jim and Lorian over to the cot where George lay, his face filled with pain. "I'll be frank, Jim, George has got multiple fractures to his leg and severe burns from what seems like hot metal. Mind telling me what happened to you two?"

Jim sighed, "George wasn't feeling well and we were on our way here when part of the ceiling fell on us," he replied in a shaky voice. "I was knocked out for a bit and when I woke, I freed George…"

Suddenly, Jim felt his legs giving out and both Leonard and Lorian grabbed hold of him and led him over to an empty cot that had just been vacated a day earlier, "I can't afford to rest, Bones," he said in a strained voice, nearly throwing up as he slowly sat down. "Pike's going to want to know what…"

Stopping mid-sentence, Jim swiftly vomited on the floor next to Leonard's shoes, "We're still a week from New Vulcan and another week from Earth with all the damage we've got," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Lie down and I'll give you some fluids and have a look at what I can see."

Too exhausted and emotionally drained to argue, Jim laid on the cot and swiftly slipped into sleep.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Jim slowly woke and found that the Rec Room was unusually quiet despite all that had happened recently. He slowly sat up and found that his left arm was in a shoulder sling and wrist brace, a bandage was around his forehead, and bandages were on both hands. His gaze travelled around the room and amidst sleeping patients, he saw that Leonard was comforting Charlie while George slept soundly nearby and the rest of the patients seemed to be doing as well as possible.

Swallowing hard, Jim slowly got off the cot and walked over to where George was asleep, prompting Leonard to put Charlie down and come over, "We braced George's leg and administered enough pain medication to keep the pain minimal, but I'm not sure about the leg," Leonard explained, his voice slightly scratchy from yelling earlier. "He'll need to have surgery for it when we get back to Earth."

"I figured," Jim replied softly. "I'd better go and relieve Scotty and your wife from command."

Leonard sighed, "I did several hours ago and Sulu's in command right now," he replied in a tired voice. "I also took some of the Security personnel off duty and Chekov's taking a chance to practice his skills."

"How long has it been since you and Doctor M'Benga had a break, Bones?" Jim asked worriedly.

Leonard shrugged, "M'Benga's on his break, but I'm the Chief Medical Officer and we're sadly undermanned without Spock," he replied, unaware that Valeris had woken and overheard him.

"Doctor McCoy?" Valeris asked as she sat up in her bed. "Was Spock taken away?"

Jim and Leonard turned to face Valeris, "Yes, Valeris, Spock was taken by Khan and the Romulans," Jim replied in a grim voice, well aware that his appearance might be unsettling to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Valeris," Nyota, who had elected to stay in the Rec Room with Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, and Valeris, said as she slowly sat up and touched the young girl's arm. "Spock may be gone, but we are still a family."

Valeris was quiet, "I am half Romulan, though," she replied tonelessly. "How am I acceptable?"

"You are Saavik's sister and therefore, you can be a part of our family," Jim heard Nyota explain in a calming voice as he walked towards the door with Leonard at his heels, ready to talk if needed.

Jim sighed heavily, but didn't say anything, "Lorian's in my quarters with Arianne and Kathy, by the way, since they needed more rest than they'd get here," Leonard explained in a tired voice. "I'll be here with Charlie until he's well enough to get around and you're welcome to come sit with George anytime."

"I'm not going to rest for a while yet, Bones," Jim replied in a distressed voice. "I not only need to relieve my exhausted officers of command, I need to also compile reports about what happened for President Pike, Starfleet, the Vulcan High Command, and Ambassador Sarek. I promise not to work too hard."

Leonard nodded and silently returned to Charlie's side as Jim silently turned and left the quiet room.

* * *

The Bridge was quiet, as most of the officers had been relieved of duty and Jim kept himself busy by compiling reports that explained what happened and would be read by both the Vulcans and Starfleet, reports that he didn't wish to ever relive once they were home. Only Hendorff, Pavel, and Stiles remained on the Bridge with all necessary systems patched into the stations that were occupied.

By this point, most of the ship was aware that both Commander Spock and Zachary Archer had been taken by Romulans and it was all Jim could do to work despite his injuries, "Keptin, how is your son, George, doeeng?" Pavel suddenly spoke up, turning to face Jim. "I heard you and heem vere injured."

"George has a badly broken leg and some burns, but he's comfortable for the moment," Jim replied in a tired voice, briefly looking up from his reports. "How are you doing with all of this, Mister Chekov?"

Pavel sighed as he reflected on his experiences with Khan, "Fortunate to be alive, sir," he replied softly.

Just then, a rested Carol and Dr. M'Benga came on to the Bridge, "Captain, I was on my way to relieve Doctor McCoy so he could rest and I decided to stop by the Bridge," Dr. M'Benga said in a concerned voice as Carol went to the Science station. "Doctor Marcus decided to run the Science station."

"Everything's quiet up here," Jim replied in a tired voice. "I just relieved Sulu of command a bit ago."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Captain, we're receiving messages from both Starfleet Command and New Vulcan," Stiles suddenly reported in an anxious voice as he worked at the Communications console.

"Oh?" Jim replied, his neck hurting as he gazed over at Stiles. "What do they have to say, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed, "Starfleet is sending reinforcements to New Vulcan with supplies and an escort back to Earth and New Vulcan is sending supply vessels to sustain us until we can meet up with Starfleet, Captain," he reported in an anxious voice. "Both are awaiting your reports on what happened."

"Please let both Starfleet and New Vulcan know that I will have the reports finished and sent by 2200 hours, Mister Stiles," Jim replied as he went back to writing the reports. "I am writing them now."

Stiles nodded and did as he was told while Jim continued to work in silence, deeply heartsick about all that had happened to Spock, Zachary, George, and the rest of their crew because Khan had allied himself with a strong Romulan warbird.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	36. With Darkness Comes A Storm - May 2267

_**May 2267** _

_**Starfleet Headquarters – San Francisco, Earth** _

President Pike sat numbly at his desk, his heart sinking as Arianne explained the sequence of events that had led to Spock surrendering to the Romulans and Zachary being abducted by Khan. Even though Arianne was dressed in a clean uniform with her hair in an updo, President Pike could see that she was both tired and saddened by what had happened, but was enduring this visit for the sake of protocol.

With all of the injuries and damage to the Enterprise, President Pike thought, Arianne had been the only one to come report to Starfleet Command since the Enterprise had returned to Earth, "Thank you for your report, Commander," President Pike said calmly. "I suspect that in light of recent events, your duty as temporary first officer of the Enterprise has been difficult, but I am grateful for the information…"

"Captain Kirk is busy with personal matters and requested assistance," Arianne replied softly.

President Pike nodded, "Has he been in touch with anyone except you and Doctor McCoy?" he asked in a concerned voice, knowing that Jim hadn't left the hospital since George had been admitted there.

"No, sir," Arianne replied in a distressed voice. "I highly doubt Jim is taking care of himself at all."

President Pike slowly got to his feet using his walking instruments, "Well, I do need to visit Captain Kirk and get information from him," he said in a concerned voice. "How are you doing, Arianne?"

"We can talk about that on the walk to Medical," Arianne replied in a tone that deeply worried Chris.

The walk out of the building was silent and while they walked the path towards Starfleet Medical, Arianne gazed around at the spring sun shining on everything and sighed, "The loss of a child, even if the child isn't dead, is very difficult," she observed in a somber voice. "Yet, I can't help but have hope."

"Hope is very important, Arianne," President Pike observed softly as they walked. "Especially now."

* * *

**_Pike Educational Centre_ **

The sound of coughing prompted Kathryn to come out of the office and she smiled when she saw Leonard come into the school with a recovering Charlie and Kathy accompanying him, but she was concerned about how tired Leonard looked, "Leonard," she said in a warm voice. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Kathryn," Leonard replied in a faint voice. "I thought it would be best to give Charlie and Kathy a couple of days at home before bringing them back to school. They need a routine now."

Kathryn nodded and peered at the cast on Charlie's arm, "Can I sign your cast, Charlie?" she asked.

"Okay," Charlie replied softly. "Papa, can I have my backpack so I can go to my class, please?"

Leonard nodded and handed Charlie his backpack, "No gym class til the cast comes off, remember," he said in a concerned voice as he gently hugged Charlie. "Kathy, why don't you go with Charlie?"

Kathy nodded and walked alongside Charlie as he walked down the hallway, "I'd like to enroll Kathy here, by the way, so she'll be close to Charlie," Leonard spoke softly. "So he's not alone here."

"I can take care of that right away," Kathryn replied in a reassuring voice. "Are you all right, Leonard?"

Leonard sighed, "I've been a bit tired since we got back and I've been having random coughing fits sometimes, but I drink water and it helps," he confessed in a tired voice. "I should go to Medical."

"If you'd prefer, Doctor Kirk's visiting today and can check you," Kathryn replied in a gentle voice.

Leonard shook his head, "If something's wrong, I'd rather have the examination somewhere more private," he replied in a distressed voice. "Besides, I have to go to Starfleet Medical right away and…"

"How is George Kirk doing, by the way?" Kathryn asked softly. "I've sent several messages to Jim."

Not wanting to tell Kathryn that Jim had shut himself up in George's hospital room since the Enterprise returned to Earth and was ignoring all messages except from him or Arianne, Leonard shrugged, "Perhaps I'll have a talk with Lorian about it later," Kathryn said, noticing Leonard's reluctance.

"Well. I've got to go, but call me if there's any problems," Leonard said in a tired voice. "Take care."

As Leonard left, Kathryn returned to the office and didn't notice that Sam had been eavesdropping from the infirmary and was now concerned enough to call upon Jim's crewmates for more information.

* * *

**_Pediatrics Critical Care - Starfleet Medical_ **

The room was filled with flower baskets and décor of all kinds that various members of Starfleet and the Enterprise crew had sent in response to George's injuries, but Jim took no notice of any of it. He either sat at George's bedside or near the window to allow the spring sun to shine on his recovering son.

That morning, after spending a sleepless night at George's bedside, Jim found himself half-awake and near the window with little desire to do anything but hope that George's leg would be on its way to healing as the rest of him was. Swallowing hard, Jim folded his arm tightly and fought back tears.

"Keptin, good morning," a familiar gentle voice suddenly spoke as the door opened and closed.

Jim opened his eyes and was surprised to see Pavel standing at the door with a schoolbag in one arm and a small bag in the other, "I vas on my vay to class zees morning and I sot I vould come up and zee how George eez doing," Pavel commented, offering him the bag. "Zees eez for you and your keeds."

"Thank you, Pavel," Jim replied in a tired voice, making no move to take it. "Can you just set it down?"

Quickly realizing that Jim's hands and arms were bothering him because he hadn't rested recently, Pavel nodded and as he set the bag on the table next to some flowers, George's eyes slowly opened and he peered at Pavel groggily, "Uncle Pavel?" he asked in a groggy voice. "It's very pleasing to see you."

"And it eez wery pleasing to see you, George," Pavel replied in a kind voice. "How are you feeling?"

George blinked, "Uncle Bones gave me a lot of medicine so I don't hurt," he replied in a groggy voice.

Pavel nodded, "Maybe I vill come by after classes and read to you so your fazzer can rest, yes?" he suggested in a gentle voice. "I brought a geeft for you. Do you vant to hawe a look at eet?"

"I'm really sleepy," George replied apologetically. "Can I look at the gift when you come back?"

Pavel smiled, "Of course," he replied in a reassuring voice. "I must go now, zo. Hawe a good day."

As Pavel left, he nodded to President Pike as the older gentleman entered the room and promptly took a seat on one side of George's bed, "Commander McCoy is going to be meeting with the Medical personnel this morning concerning George's condition," President Pike explained calmly, knowing that delaying surgery due to damaged facilities and lack of resources had led to complications with healing.

Jim, however, merely nodded and sighed heavily, "Have you been looked at since you left the Enterprise?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice, noting that Jim looked like he was dying.

"My shoulder was put in a sling and my burns were treated," Jim replied in a monotone voice.

President Pike frowned and was about to speak when he noticed that George had drifted back to sleep with a peaceful expression on his face, most likely a result of Chekov's visit, "Go get a full body scan and get your current injuries re-assessed," he said in a stern voice. "I've got no other plans today, Jim."

A scared expression crossed Jim's face and he shook his head, "Too many know about Spock and Zachary," he replied in an anxious voice, trembling anxiously. "I can't face all those questions…"

"And you're worried people will blame you," President Pike replied. "Because you're the Captain."

Jim nodded and said nothing, "You've got at least a thousand messages from people who want answers," President Pike continued gently. "That can wait until later, though. Go get checked."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and kissing George's forehead, he silently and slowly left the room.

* * *

_**Starfleet Academy** _

Pavel was unsurprised to see Hikaru, Nyota, and Scotty gathered in the foyer as he came in to look for the classroom he was supposed to be in, "Did ye see the Captain this morning, Pavel?" Scotty asked in a concerned voice, seeing Pavel's discouraged expression. "Did he tell ye why he isn't talking to us?"

"Ze keptin is staying veeth hees young son," Pavel replied softly. "He looks like he needs a rest, zo."

Nyota nodded and sighed, "He's blaming himself, isn't he?" she asked worriedly. "About Spock and…?"

"I seenk zo," Pavel replied in a concerned voice. "Hawing George geet hurt on ze ship deed not help."

Scotty nodded, his eyes mournful as Charlie Evans came out of one of the classrooms dressed entirely in black, "How was your observation, lad?" Scotty asked, turning his attention to the young man.

"It was very interesting, Father," Charlie Evans replied in a calm voice. "I may reapply for the fall."

Scotty smiled, "Good," he replied in an encouraging voice. "Are ye ready to talk tae Admiral Marcus?"

"Yes," Charlie Evans replied in a calmer voice. "You are going to come with me, right?"

Scotty nodded and led Charlie Evans off down a corridor that led to the personnel offices, "Nyota, did you have any trouble from New Vulcan or Ambassador Sarek with any of your children?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice, remembering that Jim had experienced difficulties with them over his children.

"No, according to Spock's instructions that were notarized by the Captain, I am to keep custody of Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, and also have custody of Valeris if she chooses to stay with me," Nyota replied in an anxious voice. "Ambassador Sarek is planning to visit Earth in a few days to see how we are."

Pavel sighed, "I must geet to class," he said softly. "I vill let you know eef the keptin contacts me."

"I need to go to the school for my volunteering assignment," Nyota spoke softly. "Hikaru, do you…?"

Hikaru shook his head as he left, not wanting to tell anyone that he intended to pay a visit to the correctional facility and visit Susan Ling, as he needed a distraction from all that had happened.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy, I think he's waking up," Jim heard a concerned voice say. "Captain Kirk?"

A hand touched Jim and, thinking of Spock's nerve pinch, Jim immediately pulled away and opened his eyes only to find both Leonard and Sam at standing beside him while he laid on an exam bed, "Take it easy, Jim," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "You collapsed in the foyer just as I was coming in."

"Don't touch me," Jim replied anxiously. "Spock nerve pinched me before he transported to the…"

Leonard went pale and Sam frowned, "Spock?" he asked in a confused voice. "Jim, where IS Spock?"

Swallowing hard, Jim stared straight ahead, "Probably in a Romulan prison," he spoke hollowly.

"I'll explain everything later, Doctor Kirk," Leonard spoke up in a concerned voice. "Now, Jim, let's get your clothes off and examine you now that we have the proper facilities to take care of you."

Jim reluctantly removed his sling and his clothes and remained silent through the entire process of being examined, treated with various medicines, and bandaged up before being dressed in clean clothes that Starfleet Medical kept on hand for emergencies, "When's the meeting about George's leg, Bones?" Jim asked in a sorrowful voice as Sam put his arm back in the shoulder sling. "I-I want to try and be there."

"In a wheelchair with fluid drips," Leonard replied gruffly. "That's the only way you're gonna be there."

Jim nodded, "Pike's with George now, so I want to come to this meeting," he replied in a tired voice.

Sam hurried to get a wheelchair and Leonard quickly hooked two driplines up to Jim's right hand and set the boxes on his lap, "It's going to be in the Medical Conference Room," Leonard explained calmly.

Jim nodded and slouched in the chair to avoid hurting, his mind on what would happen with George.

* * *

**_Medical Conference Room_ **

Dr. Piper sat at the head of the table, silently reviewing the scans that had been taken both the night before and early in the morning while George slept while Dr. M'Benga and Arianne sat two seats down, leaving space for Leonard and Jim, if, in fact, he wanted to attend. Heavy tension was in the air.

The doors slid open and Leonard wheeled an overexhausted Jim into the room and parked him between himself and Arianne while Sam, who had chosen to keep updated about his youngest nephew's treatment, took a seat closest to the door, "What I have here is scans taken from last night and this morning," Dr. Piper explained in a cautious voice. "I've also reviewed the medical data that was taken in the time of the injury from the time George was checked in here. Given that the Enterprise Sickbay was so damaged that practically nothing was working, I think Doctors McCoy and M'Benga did an admirable job with what they had, but severe damage was caused by the type of fracture and by the burns."

Too exhausted to offer any comments, Jim nodded numbly, "I suspect, as Doctors McCoy and M'Benga do, that osteomyelitis has set in because surgery to reset the leg couldn't happen on the Enterprise and environmental contamination had a chance to set in," Dr. Piper continued. "High-dose antibiotics will be administered as they have been, but there is also the possibility of necrosis, so amputation might be…"

"Cutting off George's leg," Jim interrupted in a hollow voice. "How much of his leg?"

Seeing that Jim was becoming close to exhausted and it was causing agitation, Dr. Piper looked pointedly at Leonard, "Everything below the knee would have to go if the antibiotics don't work, but an all-terrain prosthetic could be installed once the stub healed," Leonard explained calmly. "We'll give…"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, "Code Blue in Peds Critical Care," an automated voice shouted.

As Leonard, Dr. Piper, and Dr. M'Benga got up and ran from the room, Jim felt himself going light-headed, "I need some air," he croaked, doubling over in shock. "I-I need to get out of here."

Jim was vaguely aware of Sam and Arianne wheeling him from the room and into the cafeteria/atrium area that had a huge sunroom aspect to it by way of a large window that allowed for an outside view, "Have this," Jim heard Sam say in an anxious voice as he felt a muffin being pressed into his hands.

Well aware that Sam and Arianne could and would admit him if he didn't start eating, Jim silently and slowly ate the muffin, "I guess I need to answer some of the messages and let people know what's going on," he said in a tired voice. "Pike's wife is probably going to ask Lorian what's been going on."

As Sam got up and went to retrieve more food for Jim, Arianne gently patted his hand, "You won't have to take care of this alone, Jim," Arianne said softly. "As your First Officer and friend, I'll help you."

* * *

**_Academy Gardens_ **

"I'm surprised to be meeting here instead of in your office, Admiral Marcus," Charlie Evans commented in a confused voice as he walked alongside the Admiral while Scotty trailed behind. "I expected…"

Admiral Marcus smiled, "Something more formal?" he replied gently. "Mister Evans, I'm quite intrigued by the fact that you yourself are a superhuman and yet, you didn't choose to go with Khan even when you very easily could have. From what I've been told, you spent all your childhood on a cargo ship alone and caring for people you knew little of and who couldn't talk back to you. Why make those choices?"

"I only want to be of service in a good way, as I was when caring for the people in the cryogenic tubes on the cargo ship," Charlie Evans explained softly. "I was only a boy when I was put into my tube and I didn't enjoy the world I came from, nor did I enjoy my isolation on the ship after Andrei Chekov broke his promise to take me after he freed me. It may sound strange, but one moment, I was wishing myself a better life, the next, I was on Deneva and ended up in the company of Doctor Kirk and his people."

Admiral Marcus nodded, "And you remained there until the Enterprise came," he replied gently.

"Commander Scott took compassion on me even though I was very different and prone to antisocial behaviors," Charlie Evans explained softly. "I confess that I'm still adjusting to being on this Earth when the Earth I left as a child was so different. I know the concept may seem a bit foreign to you, Admiral."

Admiral Marcus chuckled, "Dear boy, I've been back to Earth for a few years now with my son and with Carol now home, we're all readjusting to being here and not out there," he replied in an amused voice as he smiled at Charlie Evans. "Which reminds me, I need to go check in with Anthony at the school. I wish you and Mister Scott a good day and I highly encourage you to investigate the Academy."

As Admiral Marcus walked off, Charlie Evans looked at Scotty, "Do you think the Academy will accept me now, despite what Khan did?" he asked in a concerned voice. "After this, everyone might be afraid…"

"Laddie, ye are not Khan," Scotty said in a gentle, but firm voice. "All ye can do is try yer best…"

* * *

_**Surgical Bay – Starfleet Medical** _

A crowd had gathered in the observation theatre of the surgical bay and both Joanna and Carol were among them, all of them silently watching as Dr. McCoy, Dr. Piper, and Dr. M'Benga, along with several nurses, prepared and initiated the surgery that would remove young George Kirk's damaged lower leg.

Since not many Vulcans had ever undergone an amputation on Earth as a result of complications of an injury received while in space, Dr. Piper had reluctantly made the announcement about all medical non-Starfleet and Starfleet personnel in the vicinity being invited to observe a very rare surgery that day.

Jim, by Pike's intervention, wasn't there to observe because the mere stress of being around so many people when he was in such a delicate state would probably make him sick, but he was in an adjoining room and was watching the surgery play out on a vid-screen while he rested on an elevated cot.

With Arianne's help, Jim had sent brief messages about what was going on to his entire senior staff and had asked them to keep George in their thoughts and he had also sent a message to Lorian's private PADD with an explanation of what was happening. Now, with the messages to his crew sent, Jim rested and watched the surgery while President Pike sat in a chair next to the door to serve as company.

Even though Arianne was still hurting over Spock's and Zachary's abductions, she had taken her responsibilities as temporary First Officer and Enterprise's counselor seriously and was not only taking messages from the crew, she was also visiting those who needed to talk during school hours.

"How did it come to this?" Jim asked in a weak voice as he gazed at Pike. "I swore to T'Pol on her deathbed that I would keep Lorian and George from harm and when the ceiling fell on George and I, I almost heard T'Pol's soothing voice, trying to tell me and George to come and join her."

President Pike's eyes widened, but he said nothing for a moment, "You need to rest more than you need to watch the rest of this," he said as he slowly stood and walked over to the screen. "I'm turning it off and you're going to reach above the bed with your good arm and put that oxygen mask on for a bit."

"Wake me when it's done," Jim said in a faint voice, wincing as he reached up and put the mask on and only relaxing as he sunk into the bed and closed his eyes, allowing tears to stream down his tired face.

Swallowing hard, President Pike shut the screen off and returned to the chair near the door to watch Jim as he slept. He also intended to message Arianne and see how things were going, but before he could do anything, a message came over his private PADD from the school that Charlie was having problems.

Deeply concerned, President Pike used the video terminal to call the school and was relieved when Kathryn answered, "Chris, I couldn't get a hold of Leonard or Arianne," she said in a worried voice.

"Arianne is doing her duties and Leonard is in surgery," President Pike replied softly. "What's wrong?"

Kathryn sighed, "Charlie is upset and will not talk to anyone, not even Kathy," she explained in a concerned voice. "He didn't throw any tantrums, but he just went into a corner and started to cry."

Compassion filled President Pike's eyes, "Will he come to the phone?" he asked in a worried voice.

Kathryn shook her head, "He's in my office, but doesn't want to talk to anyone," she replied softly.

"Keep trying Arianne," President Pike instructed gently. "I'll see what I can do from where I'm at."

Kathryn nodded and as the screen went black, President Pike accessed the intercom in the surgical bay.

* * *

_**Starfleet Security Correctional Facility** _

Hikaru swallowed hard as he entered through the visitor entrance of the facility and allowed himself to be patted down by Giotto, "Where is Susan Ling?" he asked as Giotto stepped away from him.

"Susan Ling?" Giotto asked in a surprised voice. "She's allied with Khan. Why do you want her?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and he found himself giving into his need to see her more than his need to uphold Starfleet values, "In light of the incident with Khan, President Pike ordered me to approach anyone who worked alongside Khan for information on where he, Spock, and Zachary might be," he lied in the best commanding voice he could muster. "If you don't care about where they are, I can always…"

"Hold it, Sulu," Giotto snapped. "Don't you DARE accuse me of not caring about what happened."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and the two men locked gazes for several seconds before Giotto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ling's useless as far as information on Khan goes, but I'll take you to her," he stated.

Nodding, Hikaru kept silent as he followed Giotto through the facility and into the special holding area that was reserved for the most dangerous prisoners. They stopped in front of a transparent cell where Susan, who was now wearing orange prisoner clothes with her hair done up, was sitting on a bench.

"Two minutes," Giotto said in a stern voice, not daring to look at Susan as he connected her to Khan.

Susan blinked and gave Hikaru a look, "What do you want?" she asked in a disinterested voice.

"Khan abducted Commander Spock and a small child from the Enterprise with the help of the Romulans while we were in space," Hikaru spoke in a grave voice. "You worked with Khan for a long time and so you must have some idea where Khan is going to put these people. Many others have also been lost…"

Susan looked amused, "You expect me to care about your crew?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Commander Spock left behind a family, as did the small child," Hikaru replied in an anxious voice.

Irina nodded, "What was the child's name?" she asked in a curious voice as she rose from her bench.

"Zachary Archer-McCoy," Hikaru replied in a distressed voice. "He just barely turned nine."

Irina was silent for a moment and her eyes widened in surprise, "Khan got his hands on that little boy who stole his blood?" she asked in an awed voice. "You and your foolish shipmates were stupid to try and stop Khan from regaining a part of himself that was taken and Commander Spock was even more foolish to try and maroon Khan on Ceti Alpha Five. Both of them will be punished accordingly."

Terror filled Hikaru and Irina smirked, "The Romulans and Klingons have a beautiful alliance and they send all their Starfleet prisoners to their many gulags," she explained in a dark voice. "I don't know what gulag those two will be sent to, but Khan will want to test Zachary's abilities and punish Spock."

"Right, time's up," Giotto said in a stern voice, horrified by what Susan had said. "C'mon, Sulu."

Hikaru silently followed Giotto out of the block and sighed, "Sulu, I happen to know that President Pike didn't authorize you to come here and that you've had the hots for that prisoner, but I won't say anything to the Captain," Giotto said in a somber voice. "Please tell the Captain what you've heard."

* * *

Emotionally overwhelmed by the fact that Spock wasn't anywhere near and that he might never come back, Nyota sighed and saved her work before leaning back in her chair. She had explained the situation to Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris as best she could, but Tuvok was too young to understand quite yet, so she was sure to put on a brave face in front of the children and in public so they would keep functioning.

There were footsteps and Nyota looked up, deeply surprised to see that Sarek was standing in the doorway to the office, "Ambassador Sarek," she said softly as she rose. "I wasn't expecting you so…"

"It is all right, Nyota," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "The Vulcan High Command gave me authorization to depart for Earth early so that I might begin my new assignment at the Embassy before I spend time with you and my grandchildren. I have been assigned the official Vulcan Ambassador to Earth."

Nyota nodded, her eyes filled with astonishment, "When I heard of what had happened, I went to the Vulcan High Command with the request that Earth needed a Vulcan Ambassador on the planet," Sarek explained, unaware that Leonard and Charlie were coming down the hallway. "I have been given leave to serve as that Ambassador and also assist with the children that you and Spock are caring for."

Violent coughing filled the hallway and both Sarek and Nyota turned to see Leonard coughing as he led Charlie down the hallway, "Doctor McCoy, you are unwell," Sarek observed in a toneless voice.

"I know, but I got pulled out of surgery because Charlie's not having a good day and I need to take him to Medical with me til Arianne can come get him," Leonard replied in a distressed voice. "Kathy's gonna go home with Kathryn and I'll see both of them later since our little family lives with the Pikes."

Immediately concerned that Leonard was showing signs of advanced radiation poisoning, Nyota opened her mouth to speak, but Leonard shook his head and continued out the door with Charlie in tow.

"Something's wrong," Nyota breathed anxiously, knowing that Leonard's behavior was unusual.

Sarek nodded, "Your observation is logical, Nyota," he replied in a toneless voice. "Very logical."

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical_ **

With the surgery complete and George in Recovery while Jim rested nearby, President Pike found himself walking through the foyer, deep in contemplation about all that had happened. As he passed by Leonard's office, however, he saw Charlie sitting alone at the desk with a PADD in hand and couldn't help but wonder why Leonard McCoy, of all people, would leave a child unsupervised in his office.

Swallowing hard, President Pike moved down the hallway and was concerned to see Leonard lying on a biobed in a semi-lit exam room, apparently giving himself a medical scan. President Pike waited a few moments and as Leonard stood up and moved to examine the scan, he silently entered the room.

"Leonard, oh son-in-law of mine," President Pike said calmly. "Care to explain what you are doing?"

Leonard, however, didn't reply as he examined the scan and sighed heavily, "I got exposed to some heavy doses of radiation when Planet Genesis exploded and also when the trouble with the Romulans and Khan happened," he explained in a distressed voice. "Ever since then, I've had a heaviness in my chest, night sweats, insomnia, vocal problems, and the occasional twinge of pain in my abdomen."

President Pike blinked, but didn't say anything, "I've already contacted Doctor Bashir and I'm going to be flying out tonight to Russia for multiple biopsies," Leonard stated as he uploaded the scans to his personal PADDs and put them in a bag. "I would stay, but I don't want to attract any attention since…"

"You think your cancer's back, don't you?" President Pike interrupted. "How long have you suspected?"

Leonard sighed heavily, "I don't want people making a big deal of this since George just lost his leg and both Spock and Zachary are missing," he replied in a worried voice. "Just tell Arianne that I'll be back…"

President Pike raised an eyebrow and tapped the screen several times before scoffing, "No way am I sending you to Russia alone," he replied in a firm voice. "I'll charter a shuttle for this Doctor Bashir to come here with whatever supplies he can carry. Medical has facilities for both biopsies and treatment and I'm willing to arrange all of that for you, but I am not willing to tell Arianne for you. Understand?"

Nodding, Leonard allowed President Pike access to the computer and he silently left the exam room.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion** _

Nearly an hour later, Leonard arrived back at the mansion with Charlie after searching all over the campus of Starfleet Academy and finding no sign of Arianne. He was surprised to see her at home, silently working at the kitchen table while various culinary staff worked on the evening's meal.

"Charlie, why don't you go see if you can find Kathy?" Leonard suggested softly. "I want to talk to Mom."

Nodding, Charlie silently left the room and Leonard took a seat at the table, "I ran a scan on myself at Medical and there was enough on it that I called Doctor Bashir," Leonard explained in a solemn voice.

"Doctor Bashir, the radiation specialist in Russia?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice, her gaze concerned as she studied Leonard tentatively before taking his hand. "I want to be there with you."

Leonard sighed, "Doctor Bashir's flying in tonight and I'm going to have multiple biopsies done at Starfleet Medical," he replied, comforted by Arianne's calmness. "It'll be late and if you need to be here to take care of Jo, Charlie, and Kathy or grieve for Zachary and Spock, I'll understand completely…"

"Spock and Zachary have been taken and that cannot be changed, but there will be time to mourn their disappearances tomorrow," Arianne replied in an emotional voice as she struggled to maintain her composure as she gazed at Leonard intently. "Tonight, you are undergoing biopsies to find out if your cancer has returned and the experience will be traumatic. Therefore, I am choosing to help you tonight."

Leonard nodded and took Arianne's hand in his own, "We should talk to Jo, Charlie, and Kathryn so that they're prepared for the worst," he said softly, helping Arianne to her feet as he rose from his chair.

"The worst has already happened, Len," Arianne replied softly. "However, I agree with you."

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical** _

With a final look down at the surgical bay where an anesthetized Leonard lay being supervised by Nurse Picard and another Nurse while Dr. Bashir did the biopsies with the help of a portable surgical machine he had brought with him from Russia, Arianne turned away from the window and walked down the long corridor to clear her mind. To her surprise, Jim was sitting in the foyer with a stylus and PADDs in his lap.

"Captain, you look better," Arianne replied softly as Jim looked up at her questioningly. "You really do."

Wondering why Arianne was there at that time of night, Jim nodded and set the PADD he was working on aside, "George's lower left leg was removed without difficulty, but he's still in critical condition," Jim explained in a tired voice. "He's being kept in Recovery right now and is on heavy medications to subdue pain and also keep his systems stable. Lorian's spending the night at Pike's and I'm down here catching up on paperwork since I can't sleep. I'm curious, Commander, why you are here so late at night?"

Arianne sighed and sat down on a chair opposite Jim, "Leonard's undergoing biopsies in several parts of his body courtesy of Doctor Tali Bashir and nurses from the radiation care centre in Russia," she replied in a tired voice, swallowing hard at the shocked expression that appeared on Jim's face. "During the explosion and attacks, Leonard got exposed to a great deal of radiation and got radiation sickness."

Jim silently looked down at his work and sighed heavily, "Not again," he replied in a distressed voice.

Arianne nodded, but said nothing and Jim quickly looked up, "I just got a message from Sulu that he wants to meet with the senior staff in the morning, as well as with Admiral Marcus and President Pike," Jim said in a concerned voice. "The Enterprise isn't in any condition to go anywhere right now."

"As your First Officer and friend, Captain Kirk, I recommend that you not borrow trouble," Arianne replied in a gentle voice, offering him her hand. "Now, since I'll be here for a while, I can at least help you get through your paperwork. Give me what you think I can handle and I'll take care of it."

Jim nodded, handing Arianne a few PADDs, "Thank you, Commander McCoy," he replied softly.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	37. A Consequence Leading to A Catastrophe

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Starfleet Medical** _

"Vhy are ve hawing a senior staff meeting at ze hospital?" Pavel asked in an anxious voice as he and Nyota walked into the foyer together and saw Jim standing at the desk talking in hushed voices with President Pike, Admiral Marcus, and Dr. Piper wearing a white jumpsuit over his standard uniform.

Nyota shrugged and kept silent as Hikaru, Scotty, Giotto, and a reluctant Carol arrived, "Ah, the rest of the senior staff is here," Jim said as he turned to face them. "We just need to have a brief discussion, suit up, and then we can go to where we'll be having the meeting. Ah, there's Nurse Chapel now."

"What are those?" Hikaru asked in a confused voice as Christine handed out white jumpsuits similar to what Jim was wearing without talking. "Why do we need to wear such things for a staff meeting?"

Jim sighed and stayed quiet as everyone, including President Pike, Admiral Marcus, and Christine, put the jumpsuits on over their uniforms, "We need the suits, Mister Sulu, because where we're going is a sterile environment and it needs to stay that way for Doctor McCoy's sake," Jim replied calmly.

"Why are we going to a sterile environment, Captain?" Nyota asked in a confused voice as the group began walking down a hallway that she wasn't familiar with. "Where exactly is Doctor McCoy?"

There was a heavy silence as Jim finally stopped in front of a transparent door that had a small computer on the wall next to it and Jim silently inputted a code. Through the door, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Christine, President Pike, Admiral Marcus, and Scotty saw Leonard lying awake in a hospital bed with several driplines in his arms, talking softly to Arianne, who was in a white jumpsuit and gently replying.

"Doctor McCoy suffered radiation poisoning as a result of what happened on the Enterprise and it triggered cancerous tumors in his lungs, kidney, lymph nodes, and his tonsils," Jim explained in a solemn voice. "A biopsy confirmed the cancer and surgery whittled down the tumors enough for treatment."

Silence filled the room as Jim led the group in and all of them took their seats in chairs that had been sterilized, "Now, Lieutenant Sulu, would you care to enlighten me as to why you wanted a senior staff meeting?" Jim asked in a stern voice, knowing they didn't have a lot of time to be there that day.

"I went to the correctional facility two days ago and spoke with Susan Ling," Hikaru began in a nervous voice. "Giotto let me in after I lied about President Pike ordering me to find information about Khan."

Nyota's eyes widened in shock, as did Pavel's; Admiral Marcus almost looked angry while President Pike looked floored that his name would be used for such a thing; Leonard looked shocked, as did Arianne, and Jim looked angry while Giotto looked both ashamed and embarrassed about what he had allowed.

"She vas allied vith Khan, Heekaru," Pavel spoke anxiously. "Vhy vould you go and talk to her about zat madman vhen he took Commander Spock and young Zachary? Vas it because you lowed her zen?"

President Pike looked alarmed, as did Leonard, "You fraternized with Miss Ling while she was a prisoner on the Enterprise, did you not?" Giotto asked in a sharp voice. "My officers said you had done so."

"Susan seemed almost delighted that Khan had worked with the Romulans to capture Spock and Zachary," Hikaru butted in, not willing to endure scrutiny in this setting. "She said that Khan wanted to test Zachary's abilities and punish Spock, so they would most likely be sent to an alien gulag."

Silence filled the room and Leonard paled considerably enough that Arianne quickly handed him a bedpan from a nearby counter, "I want to see you in my office after this meeting is over, Lieutenant Sulu," President Pike spoke in an upset voice. "Nobody gave you permission to go after information."

"There's nothing that can be done about it right now anyway," Scotty spoke up in a concerned voice as he rose from his chair. "Tae Enterprise was about smashed tae bits and needs tae be rebuilt."

Carol frowned, but she didn't say anything, "As much fun as this meeting is, I think I should eat a little and get some rest now," Leonard spoke up, obviously annoyed that Hikaru would be dumb enough to fraternize with one of Khan's allies even if it was to get information. "Thank you all for coming."

President Pike, Admiral Marcus, Carol, Nyota, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, Arianne, Giotto, and Jim all moved out into the hallway, "Doctor McCoy doesn't need to be angry enough to kick us out of his room," Hikaru spoke up in an annoyed voice. "I thought if I got the information, we could go after them…"

"Lieutenant Sulu, there are multiple alien gulags out there and Starfleet doesn't have the resources to go searching all of them because the Romulan/Klingon Alliance annexed stations and ships while they were looking for Commander Spock," Admiral Marcus snapped, his patience gone. "As Commander Scott said, the Enterprise is smashed to bits and needs to be rebuilt, which will take some time."

Fighting to compose himself, as he had lost a lot of friends and colleagues as a result of the annexations, Admiral Marcus stormed off, "You might have forgotten that Leonard loves both of his sons dearly, Mister Sulu," Arianne commented in a distressed voice. "Both him and Charlie have been taking this very hard and we, along with Joanna and Kathy, are trying to cope, but to start talking about alien gulags…"

Swallowing hard, Arianne went back inside the hospital room and Scotty, Giotto, and Nyota all left without uttering a word, "I suggest you go to my office, Lieutenant Sulu, and stay very quiet until I get there," President Pike said in a dark voice, sighing as Hikaru ran for his life down the corridor.

"About the Enterprise, President Pike," Jim spoke up slowly. "I need to talk to you later about that."

Before Jim could reply, his communicator went off and he left the area to answer it privately, "Lieutenant Chekov, Doctor Marcus, thank you for coming today," President Pike said as he walked down the corridor with the two. "I'm sorry that Lieutenant Sulu had to waste your time."

As the three separated, President Pike walked off towards his office and Pavel made tracks for the library so that he could study, but Carol felt as if she should go visit her friend, Marla, and see how she, Stiles, Joachim, and the unborn child were handling all that had happened because of Khan.

* * *

The page had been from Dr. M'Benga, who Leonard had given care of George to since he was now off-duty indefinitely, and Jim had run all the way to the Pediatrics Critical Care Unit. To Jim's surprise, Lorian was sitting at George's bedside and was silent as Dr. M'Benga checked the biomonitor above the bed.

"Captain, I just thought you should know that George is stable," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "I came in to check his vitals and I found Lorian here, telling George that you loved them both dearly."

Jim nodded and suddenly noticed that George was slowly waking up, "George," he said in an anxious voice as he sat down at his youngest's bedside and gently took his hands. "George, it's Daddy."

"Daddy," George replied groggily as he opened his eyes and peered at Jim and Lorian. "Brother?"

Lorian nodded, "Yes, brother, I am here," he replied softly. "I am taking the day to be here."

"George, there's something we need to talk about," Jim broke in softly. "It's about your leg."

George tilted his head curiously and Jim sighed, "Your leg was too badly hurt and it was beginning to make the rest of your body sick," Jim explained softly, holding back tears. "The doctors removed your leg below the knee so that you would live, but when you're better, you can have an artificial leg."

"Okay," George replied softly, nodding to indicate that he understood what he had been told.

Jim smiled, "Can I see it?" George asked softly, his eyes full of hope. "I'm not scared to see it."

Both Jim and Lorian looked to Dr. M'Benga and he nodded, taking great care as he lifted the blanket off the bed and adjusted the bed so George could see better. Bandages covered just below George's left knee and Jim was surprised that George didn't cry, but noticed that Lorian looked somewhat uneasy.

"Thank you," George spoke softly, sighing as he was covered up again. "Can I please eat something?"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and smiled, "I'll have Dietary bring something up," he replied calmly, encouraged by George's attitude as he moved to the communication terminal. "Anything in particular?"

"Lorian, it's admirable you came to see your brother, but you should return to class," Jim said in a concerned voice. "I'm concerned that you won't finish school if you keep missing days there."

Lorian was quiet for several moments before he sighed, "Your argument is logical, Father," he stated tonelessly even though Jim knew Lorian was reluctant to leave. "I will return after school is over."

Jim nodded, silently hugged Lorian, and watched as his eldest son left the room, "Daddy, is Uncle Bones sick?" George asked softly, peering at Jim. "I feel you being sad and Uncle Bones isn't here today."

"Yes, George, Uncle Bones is sick and in the hospital too," Jim replied softly. "Doctor M'Benga?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Doctor McCoy begins radiation treatments today, Captain, so I'd expect he'd be up for visitors this afternoon after he's had time to rest," he replied calmly. "What do you want to eat?"

"I enjoy chicken," George spoke softly, surprising Jim as Vulcans were known to be vegetarians.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "Something light like chicken soup, then," he replied in a gentle voice.

Jim nodded, "I'll order some for you as well, Captain," Dr. M'Benga said in a reassuring voice.

* * *

_**Starfleet Oval Office** _

President Pike sat at his desk, struggling to keep his composure as he watched Hikaru squirm anxiously in the chair on the other side of the desk, "I'm at a loss for words about your actions, Lieutenant Sulu," he said in a stern voice as he accessed Hikaru's file on his computer. "Susan Ling, Irina Gallulin, and the rest of Doctor Sevrin's group are now known as terrorists within the Federation because of their known association with Khan Noonien Singh. Association with Federation terrorists is an arrestable offense."

Hikaru swallowed hard, but said nothing, "Fortunately for you, I am the President of the Federation and I do have some pull when Starfleet officers act ignorantly," President Pike continued. "You will not go to jail and be labelled a terrorist, but there will be consequences for your actions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Hikaru replied in a humbled voice, wondering how badly he would be punished.

President Pike sighed, "You're a smart young man, Sulu, but even stupid little mistakes can ruin a person's life," he said in a calmer voice. "You'll be helping with the care of George Kirk and Doctor McCoy for the next week to make up the time Captain Kirk and the rest of the senior staff wasted coming to the meeting you insisted on having, which means that you'll be answering to Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy in whatever they ask you to do that will help ease their stress. You'll also go to daily sessions with Commander McCoy for the next week and she'll send me reports on your progress."

Hikaru nodded, "You'll also have to take a refresher course in Protocols and Procedures to relearn the behavior expected of a Starfleet officer, but it won't interfere with your other duties," President Pike said in an unimpressed voice as he tapped his communications panel. "You're expected at Medical."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Hikaru rose and quickly left, leaving President Pike alone.

* * *

_**Starfleet Apartments** _

Trying to calm her nervousness, Carol rang the bell on the door of the apartment that Stiles, Marla, and Joachim had been given upon their return to Earth. The door quickly slid open, revealing Stiles holding a bowl of soup, "Ah, Doctor Marcus, come in," Stiles said in a warm voice. "Marla's just resting."

Carol nodded and followed Stiles into the living room area where Marla was dressed in civilian maternity clothes and lying on the couch with her stylus, "Carol, how are you?" she asked warmly. "I'm sorry to hear that the Captain and Doctor McCoy have been having such issues, but you look well."

"I admit, it's different being back on Earth after spending so much time on Planet Genesis," Carol replied in a nervous voice as she sat in a chair near the couch. "By the way, how is the baby coming along?"

Marla chuckled and touched her small belly, "It's due in September and according to Doctor Piper, it's doing very well despite everything we've been through on the Enterprise," she replied softly. "I never got to thank you for helping Joachim and I when we were all on Alpha Centauri and Deneva together."

"It wasn't a problem," Carol replied softly. "I'm just so sorry about everything that's happened."

Marla sighed as Stiles went into the kitchen with the bowl, "Khan can't touch me now that I married another and he'll never touch Joachim," she replied gently. "I'm so sorry about Spock and Zachary."

"Doctor Marcus, why don't you stay for lunch?" Stiles spoke up softly. "It would be fun."

Carol nodded, "I think I will," she replied in a pleasant voice. "It will give us a chance to talk more.

* * *

_**Pike Educational Centre** _

The cafeteria was full of children and noisy, but Nyota was grateful for the noise and focused on eating while helping Tuvok eat and watching as Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris ate. As they ate, Kathryn came into the cafeteria with a very worried expression on her face, something unusual for the calm woman.

"Nyota, have you seen Charlie?" Kathryn asked in a worried voice, her gaze scanning the tables where Kathy, Lorian, and Michael sat amidst other children. "I've checked all of the classrooms and nobody's seen him since the period before lunch. All of the students know that they're not supposed to leave…"

Frowning, Nyota looked over at the table where Kathy, Lorian, and Michael were sitting, "Kathy, have you seen Charlie lately?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Mrs. Pike can't seem to find him."

Kathy was silent for a moment and shook her head, but Michael sighed, "Charlie went to go see his Papa, Mommy," Michael spoke up in a quiet voice. "He was sad and worried in class and he took his tuff and left when Miss Sato had her back turned. He said that his Papa would feel better if he was there."

Nyota frowned and Kathryn sighed, "I'll contact Starfleet Medical," Kathryn said in a worried voice as she moved away from the table. "Doctor McCoy had his first treatment this morning and is resting…"

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical_ **

Still reeling from the undeserved shred of mercy that Pike handed him, Hikaru walked down the hallway of the Starfleet Oncology Ward and stopped short at the door leading to Leonard's room. A small figure, one who was supposed to be in school at that time, was sitting by the bed in a smaller sterile suit while Leonard slept in the bed, covered by blankets, IV lines, and with a dark patch covering his eyes.

Frowning, Hikaru silently entered the room, "Charlie, what are you doing here when you're supposed to be in school?" he asked in a quiet voice, staring at the youngster. "How exactly did you get here?"

"I walked from the school through downtown and across the big campus," Charlie replied softly, pointing to his backpack full of work. "I brought all my work with me so I will still be doing school, but Papa needs me in case he gets sick from his medicine that he had because Mommy and Jo are busy."

Hikaru looked concerned, "Does anyone know you're here?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Charlie shook his head and pulled a PADD out of his bag, "Didn't your mom and dad ever tell you that you shouldn't run off from school?" Hikaru asked in an annoyed voice, clearly displeased with Charlie.

"Papa needed me because he's sad about Uncle Spock and Zachary," Charlie replied in a defiant voice.

Hikaru frowned, "We can't go rescue them because the Enterprise doesn't work," he replied calmly.

Charlie's eyes went wide and he suddenly broke down sobbing loudly enough that Leonard woke up and yanked the patch off his eyes, "What's going on?" Leonard in a hoarse voice. "Charlie, Sulu, what…?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a suited-up Dr. Piper came into the room, "Hikaru said that Enterprise was broken and we can't go save Uncle Spock and Zach!" Charlie said amidst loud sobs. "Why?"

Leonard's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't figure out what to say, "The school called and said that Charlie had come to be with his papa," Dr. Piper explained. "President Pike also called about Lieutenant Sulu."

"I just told Charlie the truth," Hikaru commented anxiously. "The Enterprise can't go anywhere."

Leonard sighed heavily, "Sulu, I don't know what you are doing here, but I'll have you know that I was having a very much needed rest to recover from a very painful radiation treatment when I was woken by crying that you caused," he said in a groggy voice. "My entire family and everyone in the crew has been having problems dealing with what happened and I don't blame Charlie for being here. However…"

"President Pike assigned Lieutenant Sulu to assist you and Captain Kirk," Dr. Piper explained gently.

Leonard shrugged and looked to Charlie, "I'm assuming you walked from school, but it's not safe for you to be running around downtown by yourself," he said in a tired voice. "You can stay for today, but I want you to call your grandmother at the school and apologize for taking off without asking permission."

"I can take him back to school if you want to sleep," Hikaru said in an anxious voice. "He's a bit noisy…"

It was then that Leonard glared at Hikaru, "Charlie knows when it's appropriate to make noise and when he needs to be quiet and keep himself busy," Leonard snapped. "He can do homework while I sleep."

"Lieutenant Sulu, perhaps I'd better take you to Captain Kirk," Dr. Piper spoke softly. "Come on."

As Dr. Piper ushered Hikaru from the room, Leonard sighed and pulled his bedside computer closer to him to let the school, Arianne, and President Pike know that Charlie was safe and had been talked to while Charlie silently returned to his schoolwork, deeply unnerved about being yelled at by Hikaru.

* * *

**_Counseling Offices - Starfleet Headquarters_ **

Between the new couches, new computer, and the fish tank amidst the shelf of PADDs that also contained family holo-photos, Arianne found her counseling office to be quite comforting even though she was still coping with the disappearance of her youngest and her dear friend. Letting out a sigh, Arianne turned her chair to look outside at the spring day that looked so beautiful and healing.

The door chime sounded, but Arianne didn't turn in her chair even as the door slid open, "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone to talk to," Arianne suddenly heard a quiet voice say. "Are you available?"

"Captain Kirk?" Arianne asked as she turned her chair around and saw Jim standing in the doorway wearing his uniform, clean bandages, and a clean shoulder sling. "Please come in and relax."

Jim nodded and silently came into the room, taking a seat on the counseling couch as the door slid shut and locked, "Doctor M'Benga's doing some treatment on George's stub today to make healing easier and he sent me off to have time to myself," he explained in a tired voice. "I thought I'd come here."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "From what I've been told, George's recovery and rehabilitation will take at least a year or more depending on how his hybrid body responds to everything," Jim stated in a somber voice. "Scotty's also messaged me about his consults with Starfleet Engineering and the Enterprise is going to be completely rebuilt, but that will take nearly three years."

Jim swallowed hard, "I'm not so sure I want to be the Captain of the Enterprise after she's rebuilt," he confessed in an anxious voice. "I was so willing to give myself over to Khan and the Romulans so they would leave us alone, but then Spock stepped in and nerve pinched me so that I wouldn't leave."

"Jim, you were not the only one who suffered a terrible shock," Arianne replied in a compassionate, but firm voice. "I was in the Rec Room and Zachary said he felt funny, so I held both him and Charlie. The next thing I knew, all three of us were on the Bridge of that Romulan warbird standing before a man I hadn't seen in a long time. Charlie tried to fight Khan and paid for it dearly and Khan grabbed Zachary from me and threw him to a guard as if he were nothing more than a toy. In order to take Zachary from me, Khan grabbed my wrist and I had never felt more disgust and horror than at that moment."

Jim's eyes widened slightly, "You never said anything to anyone," he replied in an awed voice.

"You're the first person I've told," Arianne replied softly. "I feel so violated by our encounter."

Jim frowned and Arianne sighed, "What happened to Spock and Zachary is not your fault, James," she continued in a concerned voice. "I felt so helpless as I watched the Romulans take Spock and Zachary off the Bridge, but Charlie and I were beamed back before I could do anything. It's not your fault at all."

"Have you talked to anyone about this before now?" Jim asked, seeing the strain in Arianne's face and words for the first time since the incidents. "You seemed so calm and collected on the way home…"

Arianne nodded, "I was helping run the ship and I started noticing that something was wrong with Leonard, so I knew it would probably get tougher when we got back to Earth and it did," she replied in a tired voice. "He'll be in the hospital for the next six weeks for the radiation treatment cycle, you know because the treatments will be daily and the many side-effects need to be observed carefully."

"Six weeks?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. "Won't Bones get tired of not being able to do stuff?"

Arianne smiled sadly, "Recovery from the biopsies and surgeries will take that long and it made sense to Doctor Piper to start the treatment since Leonard has to be in the hospital anyway," she replied in a calmer voice. "I'm in the process of talking with my parents and if we can set up a clean room for Leonard at the Presidential Mansion, maybe he can come home and do outpatient treatment."

Jim shook his head, "Maybe I'll visit Bones for a little bit before I go back to George," he replied softly.

Suddenly, the computer beeped and when Arianne answered it, "Arianne, it's Leonard," a tired looking Leonard said as he offered a smile to his wife. "Just thought I should tell you that Charlie's here keeping me company and I threw Sulu out of here because he told Charlie that we can't help Spock or Zachary."

"Sulu did what?!" Jim asked in an infuriated voice as he sprang to his feet. "He's on probation!"

Leonard frowned at Arianne, "Did you just say Charlie's there?" Arianne asked in a worried voice as Jim scowled and began to silently pace back and forth. "I'll come get him in a little while, okay?"

"You'd better calm Jim down first," Leonard replied groggily. "He's probably mad about Sulu now."

Arianne nodded and touched the screen, "I love you, Leonard," she said in a tender voice.

"I love you, Arianne," Leonard said in a quiet, tired voice before the screen faded to black.

Jim scoffed and sank back down on to the couch, determined to calm himself down before he left.

* * *

"You got keecked out of your duties, Heekaru?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice.

Even though he and Pavel were both in the Academy canteen and the warm sun was shining through the windows, Hikaru felt both uncomfortable and ashamed, "The Enterprise isn't in any shape to go anywhere, Pavel, and I know Charlie misses his brother and Spock," he said in a concerned voice.

"Ze Enterprise ees broken now, but eet vill not always be," Pavel replied, taking great care not to spill his sandwich on the Security uniform he was wearing as part of the practical exercise he had just after the lunch hour. "Joanna and I vere talking about zees and maybe een time, ve can go find zem."

Hikaru sighed, "According to Susan Ling, there are multiple gulags in both Klingon and Romulan space and Starfleet doesn't have the resources to search all of them because of the annexations," he replied in a distressed voice. "After Doctor McCoy threw me out, I went by George's room, but Doctor M'Benga wouldn't let me in to visit George unless Captain Kirk was there. What is President Pike going to say?"

Before Pavel could reply, four Security officers came into the canteen and Giotto reluctantly held out a pair of wrist cuffs, "Hikaru Sulu, by order of Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation of Planets, you are under arrest," Giotto stated in a commanding voice as he shackled Hikaru's wrists. "I request that you stand up and allow yourself to be escorted to Starfleet Security without protest."

"Vat eez going on?" Pavel asked in a shocked voice, his eyes wide as Hikaru stood up. "Heekaru?"

Swallowing hard, Hikaru said nothing as he was surrounded by Security officers and led from the quiet canteen and Pavel continued to eat with wide eyes, wondering why Pike had ordered Hikaru's arrest.

* * *

_**Starfleet Security Correctional Facility** _

Hikaru gasped as Giotto and the three other Security officers led him into the cellblock area that was reserved for high security prisoners and known terrorists, "What is this, some sort of a sick joke?" he asked in a shocked voice, wondering why not very many were in this block. "Pike actually ordered…?"

"The prisoner shall refrain from speaking at this time," Giotto spoke as he stopped in front of an empty cell and programmed it to open. "Please step inside to await processing and visitation from Legal Aid."

Hikaru's eyes widened, but he stepped into the cell without saying a word and Giotto remained as the other three Security officers walked off. Giotto quickly searched him and removed his phaser, communicator, and several PADDs that he had been working on after being kicked out. Giotto then stepped outside of the cell and closed it, not saying a word to Hikaru as he turned his back.

As Hikaru took a seat on the bench, he failed to notice that Susan Ling was watching from another cell.

* * *

_**Starfleet Oval Office** _

As expected, it hadn't taken long for Pavel to contact his closest friends about Sulu's unexpected arrest and a crowd had quickly gathered in President Pike's office, all of them wanting to know why the order to arrest Hikaru had been given. President Pike, however, hadn't said anything and had made a call.

Soon enough, Admiral Marcus arrived and had sat down while everyone else had remained standing, "I'll be more than happy to explain my reasoning behind Sulu's arrest if everyone will sit down," President Pike explained sternly, sighing as everyone found a place to sit. "Thank you."

"I knew that Sulu had upset Bones and Charlie, but I had no idea he'd complain loudly enough to get Sulu arrested," Jim commented in an anxious voice. "I heard M'Benga wouldn't let Sulu in either."

Arianne scoffed, "Leonard wouldn't call for Sulu's arrest," she replied in a confident voice.

"Commander McCoy is correct," President Pike stated softly. "After Doctor Piper removed Sulu from Doctor McCoy's room at Doctor McCoy's request, Doctor McCoy called numerous people to share that Charlie was safe, but upset over Sulu's comments and asked that Sulu not come back. Doctor M'Benga also called me shortly thereafter and said that he hadn't let Sulu in because of his poor attitude."

Scotty frowned, "So that is a reason tae arrest him?" he asked in a shocked voice, his eyes wide.

"Sulu unknowingly associated with a known terrorist and I thought I would show mercy by allowing him to care for those affected by the incidents, but he didn't seem to take his jobs too seriously," President Pike replied in a firm voice. "That said, I decided that Mister Sulu needed to truly learn how terrorists are treated within the Federation and so he's currently occupying a cell in a block of the correctional center that is strictly reserved for high security prisoners and known terrorists awaiting trial."

Admiral Marcus sighed, "Before President Pike continues, let me make clear that Sulu will not be charged nor processed," he spoke up gently. "He is simply there to experience the life that would be his should he not understand how serious fraternizing with a terrorist is. Since, according to Starfleet regulations, two high-ranking officers need to authorize such a thing, I chose to help President Pike."

"As all prisoners need to be medically cleared, I have decided to allow Doctor Marcus access to the facility to make Sulu feel as if he is a prisoner there," President Pike stated calmly, pointedly ignoring the shocked expressions everyone was giving him. "I must ask all of you not to share any information from this meeting with Sulu, as I will go to the cellblock personally in the morning and see to his release."

Carol nodded and silently stood up, "Mister Hendorff, since Giotto is currently guarding Sulu, would you please accompany Doctor Marcus to the correctional facility?" President Pike said in a stern voice. "I would strongly advise the rest of you to return to your duties and not worry about the situation."

Most of the crowd silently dispersed from the office, but Jim remained behind, "President Pike, I have to ask why you felt it was necessary to be so strict with Sulu," Jim spoke softly. "He didn't know what…"

"Sulu acted in ignorance and that is how many upstanding officers and people throughout history have taken falls from grace," President Pike spoke in a calmer tone. "I had tried to administer a lesser punishment, but it didn't work and I feel this is the only way for the lesson to make an impact."

Jim nodded and as he turned to leave, President Pike sighed, "I'm glad George is slowly improving by the way, Jim," he said in a comforting voice. "If he wasn't, you would still be barricaded in his room."

"Thank you, sir," Jim replied, knowing that Pike was right as he calmly left the Starfleet Oval Office.

* * *

"Lieutenant Sulu, please wake up," Hikaru heard a commanding voice say. "You have a visitor."

Having fallen asleep after being left to his own devices, Hikaru opened his eyes and sat up, "Doctor Marcus is here for your medical exam that all prisoners are required to have," Giotto stated sternly.

Swallowing hard, Hikaru stood up and watched as Giotto opened a panel on the cell door, "Hold out your arm, please," Carol spoke softly as she opened the med-kit and took out a blood sampler and medical tricorder. "I'll do a basic exam and if nothing comes up, you'll be declared healthy."

Hikaru did as he was told, unaware that Susan was silently watching the process, "Thank you," Carol said in a calm voice, sighing as Hikaru put his arm back inside the cell. "The readings look pretty good."

"Good," Hikaru replied nervously, ready to go back to his bench. "Thank you for coming, Doctor."

Carol nodded and as she and Giotto moved away from the cell, Susan suddenly vomited and collapsed, "Prisoner Ling?" Carol asked in a concerned voice as she hurried to her cell. "Giotto, call Medical."

As Giotto moved towards the comm terminal, Susan passed out and went very still, "Never mind that, open the cell!" Carol shouted anxiously, wondering what had happened to make Susan collapse.

Giotto quickly opened the cell and Carol quickly rushed to Susan's side, shocked when Susan suddenly woke and pulled her into a headlock. Giotto quickly got into the cell and tried to pull them apart, but Susan grabbed his phaser and shot Giotto before shooting out all of the maximum security cells.

"Stop!" Hikaru yelled as he came out of his damaged cell and faced Susan. "Susan, please, what…?"

Susan glared at Hikaru, "Shut up!" she yelled anxiously as she pulled Carol from the cell. "Just shut up!"

"Giotto to Security!" Giotto yelled into his communicator. "There's a breakout at the terrorism cell!"

Hikaru lunged at Susan and briefly knocked Carol free, but Susan quickly slammed Giotto's phaser rife into his face and knocked him out. She then grabbed Carol and hustled over to the comms terminal.

"This is Susan Ling," Susan reported anxiously as she tapped a code into the terminal. "I've got Marcus."

Giotto was struggling to stand up when suddenly, both Susan and Carol dematerialized from the block.

As Giotto crawled over to Sulu to check him for injuries, loud alarms sounded and filled the facility.

* * *

_**Concord Shuttle Exodus – In Orbit of Earth** _

Alana Marcus smirked at her crew of Romulan officers as she heard the doors open and turned just in time to see two Romulan guards lead Carol on to the Bridge while Susan walked behind them, "Mother?" Carol asked in a whisper as she saw the woman before her dressed in a Romulan uniform.

"I didn't leave Alpha Centauri in search of a cure for my illness as your father thought, Carol dear," Alana said in a stern voice as she rose to greet Carol. "I had a debt to pay and while I was paying my debt, I met Khan and he told me of his lost crew and asked for a simple favor in exchange for my freedom."

Carol frowned, but said nothing, "Commander Spock and Zachary Archer will not be alone in their plight and why should they be?" Alana asked in a sharp voice. "You helped Spock maroon an intelligent man."

"How do you know about Spock?" Carol asked in a shocked voice. "Did Khan tell you?"

Alana chuckled and she placed her hands on Carol's shoulders, "It's highly unusual for a Human woman to be among the Romulans and to have to serve them with every fibre of your being in exchange for safety for your husband and children," she explained in a mean voice. "Khan noticed and the Romulans explained my situation, so he asked for leniency for me in exchange for a favor done for him."

"Why go to all the trouble of having a Starfleet terrorist capture me?" Carol asked in a confused voice.

Alana scoffed, "Because I am also unwelcome in Starfleet and your father has probably told the entire fleet that I died years ago from my illness, so why would I go to Earth?" she asked cunningly. "It was much easier to send a message to Susan at Starfleet Security under the guise of a letter from a loved one, as those aren't scanned, and to wait under cloak until she could access and capture you."

"What will happen to me now?" Carol asked in a concerned voice. "I assume you won't let me go."

Alana shook her head, "I am going to take you to Romulus, turn you in, and then embrace my freedom since with my freedom comes a safe life in Romulan space," she replied coldly. "Guards!"

The guards came and swiftly escorted Carol off of the Bridge, "Miss Ling, you too will be rewarded when we reach Romulus and I am free," Alana spoke in a dark voice. "Set a course for Romulus right now, Navigation, and please engage at maximum warp when the course is prepared, Helm."

* * *

_**Starfleet Headquarters** _

Admiral Marcus stared outside at the rain storm that had suddenly appeared not long after he had gotten word that Carol had been kidnapped during an escape from the terrorist cell-block at Starfleet Security, a breakout in which Sulu and Giotto were injured, "Alex, you can't blame yourself," a voice said as Admiral Marcus felt a hand on his shoulder. "It was my request that Carol and Giotto go there."

Turning, Admiral Marcus saw President Pike standing there looking concerned, "I don't blame you and I certainly don't blame Sulu, because he at least tried to stop it," he replied in a distressed voice.

"I've got the U.S.S. Delta out searching and Lieutenant Commander Decker is running her, but I haven't yet heard anything," President Pike replied. "I know you wanted the Enterprise, but it's totally…"

Admiral Marcus sighed heavily, "Decimated," he replied somberly. "It's my fault, Chris; I knew why Alana had left and yet, I didn't try to stop her or come up with something that would have kept her from…"

"Alex, it's not your fault that Alana left you and your children once the option of Alpha Centauri came up," President Pike replied in a comforting voice. "We're going to find Carol, I promise you that."

Admiral Marcus turned his back to President Pike, "Anthony already knows, but he's calmer than I expected him to be," he stated softly. "He's working in the school office to keep his mind busy."

President Pike nodded, "Personally, I don't trust that Decker will find anything," Admiral Marcus grunted in a distressed voice. "I'm sure he likes the thrill that comes with being a Captain, but I just don't see him as one who can be a leader that people will look up to. Anyway, Chris, I need to get back to work."

"Take care of yourself," President Pike said quietly as Admiral Marcus slowly and silently left the room.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	38. Glimpses of Tomorrow - June 2267

**_June 2267_ **

**_Romulus Correctional Facility – Romulus_ **

"This is truly amazing," Khan breathed in an awed voice as he studied the computer readings that were coming from the many needles and electrodes coming from the unconscious Zachary Archer, who was dressed in rags and strapped to an exam bed in the hospital area of the prison. "This is what my blood does to a human? I wonder if Earth would have tried to kill me if they knew of these findings."

Unknown to Khan, Jeris and Senator Javal were watching and both secretly disgusted with the way Khan had ordered Zachary sedated upon arrival and was now treating him as an experiment, "Professor Khan, I have returned," a feminine voice suddenly said in a dark tone. "I have brought along Doctor Marcus."

Khan turned away from Zachary and his eyes lit up when Alana and Susan escorted an anxious looking Carol past Jeris and Senator Javal to the exam bed, "Ah, Doctor Marcus," Khan crooned. "I am delighted that you are here because it means that I have a scientist in which to observe Zachary's field testing."

"Field testing?" Carol asked, her gaze stony at the sight of Zachary unconscious on the exam table hooked to multiple devices. "You're not going to get much out of Zachary if he's like that."

Khan nodded, "Once the computer has downloaded his biological readings, I will be sending Zachary to Rura Penthe along with Commander Spock," he explained in a dark voice. "Of course, Commander Spock is currently in the maximum security area of this facility and has no knowledge of this, but he probably will not last long there anyway because Vulcans are weak. I need to test Zachary's abilities there."

"Khan, the Klingons will destroy the boy," Jeris spoke up in a concerned voice as he came into the room with a recorder concealed in his uniform. "Surely, there is a better place in which to test his abilities?"

Khan scoffed, "The Starfleet officers have all been sent to Rura Penthe and I see nothing wrong with sending a Human child altered by Augument blood there to test what he has become because of it," he replied in a dominating tone. "Spock will die soon enough and I'm sure the company will comfort him."

"I will clear it with the Praetor," Jeris said calmly, bowing before he silently left the room.

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_ **

"You're looking better, Bones," Jim commented as he walked into the recently sterilized family room and found Leonard resting on a circular couch with civilian clothes and a blanket covering him, a pillow behind his back, and Porthos lying beside him while a large cup of a colorful liquid sat on a nearby table.

Leonard nodded and gestured to a nearby seat, which Jim took, "I'm in no means better, but I can at least do outpatient treatment and rest at home with my family now," he replied in a tired voice.

"Um, Bones, this isn't entirely a social call," Jim spoke in a nervous voice. "This visit is sorta official."

Briefly closing his eyes, Leonard sighed heavily, "The Delta didn't find anything and therefore, there are no leads as to where Zachary and Spock are," he spoke in a tired voice. "Arianne called me already."

"I'm sorry, Bones," Jim replied sympathetically as Leonard opened his eyes again. "How are you?"

Leonard picked up the glass from the table and slowly drank it, "I'm hanging in there," he replied in a gruff voice, returning the empty glass to the table. "Arianne, Pavel, and Jo have been incredibly helpful, as have Chris and Kathryn, in helping Charlie and Kathy in whatever I can't. Michael's been a good friend to Charlie and Kathryn, so they really aren't that hard to take care of unless Charlie has a bad day."

"Oh, Bones, did I tell you that Hikaru went along searching with Decker on the Delta?" Jim asked.

Leonard shook his head, "The Delta's not real advanced and I'm not surprised they didn't find anything," he replied in a tired voice. "By the way, how's George doing? I heard from M'Benga that he's stable."

"George is doing a lot better and might get to leave the hospital soon, but he'll have to go back on an outpatient basis," Jim replied in a calm voice. "I've gone back to meeting with Arianne weekly."

Leonard sighed just as President Pike came into the room using his walking instruments, "Ah, Captain Kirk, it's good to see you," President Pike said calmly. "I was wondering if you had a moment?"

"Take it easy, Bones," Jim said as he stood up and followed President Pike out into the hallway.

President Pike smiled at Jim, "I heard you've been helping Commander Scott with the plans to rebuild the Enterprise," he said in a calm voice. "You are aware that the refit will take at least a couple of years?"

"I haven't decided if I want to be her Captain when she's finished, sir," Jim admitted quietly. "Scotty's just so excited about it, though, that I thought I'd help him while I oversee George's recovery."

President Pike nodded calmly, "Don't make any rash decisions, Jim," he replied calmly. "Since George is getting better and could reasonably have private tutoring now, you will have a lot more time on your hands. Besides being of help to Mister Scott, I was thinking you could work at Starfleet Operations."

"Doing what?" Jim asked in a surprised voice. "I'm not really comfortable with the idea of a desk job."

President Pike looked amused, "I was thinking more along the lines of you overseeing the Kobyashi Maru Exams in the new simulation rooms that Starfleet built while you were off in space," he replied in an encouraging voice. "It won't interfere in your helping Mister Scott or in raising your children."

"I'll give it a try," Jim replied in a nervous voice, grateful that Pike was giving him needed distractions.

President Pike nodded, "I'll get the paperwork in motion," he said in a kind voice before walking off.

Jim turned, eager to share the news with Leonard, but he found that Leonard had fallen asleep. Making a note to return and share his news later, Jim whispered a goodbye and silently left the mansion.

* * *

**_Vulcan Embassy_ **

Nyota exhaled softly and smiled at Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, and Valeris as they all entered the well-kept ceremonia chamber together. Ambassador Sarek smiled and invited them to join him at the table.

"This ceremony is to parentally bind you and Spock to Valeris and the rest of your children forever," Sarek explained in a toneless voice as he rose to greet them. "I have secured a proxy for Spock, as there is one who is as close to Spock as a sibling can be. I welcome to this ceremony Commander McCoy."

Nyota looked up in surprise as Arianne entered the room wearing ceremonial robes with Sarek's necklace around her neck, "Commander McCoy carries Spock's essence as a sibling and therefore can act on Spock's behalf in this ceremony," Sarek explained tonelessly. "Spock will feel the ceremony."

Sarek, Nyota, Arianne, Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, and Valeris all knelt in a circle and joined hands, "This ceremony was Spock's wish even if something should occur that result in his absence and as his father, I am willing and able to fulfill my son's request," Sarek spoke tonelessly. "Commander McCoy is Spock's surrogate sibling, carries a part of his essence, and therefore can authorize this family bonding on his behalf and Spock will feel it. Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, and Tuvok, are his bonded wife and children and can accept this familial bond. Valeris, it is your choice whether you accept being bound to this family."

"I accept being bound to this family, Sarek," Valeris spoke tonelessly, grateful that she had been briefed by Sarek, Nyota, and Arianne on the family ceremony. "I hope I can be an asset to this family."

There was silence as everyone bowed their heads for a brief moment and all of them felt Spock's presence briefly before Sarek lifted his head, "Valeris is now bound to the family of Spock and Nyota," he spoke in a toneless voice. "May this family and all of its members live long and prosper."

"Thank you so much for serving as proxy for Spock, Arianne," Nyota spoke softly as everyone rose.

Arianne nodded, "It is what Spock wanted if something happened to him," she said calmly. "Ambassador Sarek, thank you so much for being willing to do this. I know this must have been incredibly difficult."

Sarek bowed his head briefly, "Fulfilling my son's wishes was not difficult, Arianne," he replied tonelessly as he looked at her. "I think it would be logical to offer everyone some Vulcan spice tea for relaxation."

As Sarek moved out of the room to prepare the tea, Arianne pulled out her PADD and found a message from President Pike requesting a meeting at her earliest convenience. She quickly fired off a response and returned the PADD to her pocket, determined to be with Sarek, Nyota, and the children right then.

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy_ **

The foyer was filled with recruits from across the world who were interested in coming to Starfleet Academy and making a difference and the sight of so many intimidate Charlie Evans slightly, "Father, I am slightly intimidated by all the people that are here to apply to the Academy," he said in an anxious voice, grateful that Scotty had chosen to come with him today. "What if I need more social skills?"

"Then we'll look intae colleges and universities," Scotty replied cheerfully. "Laddie, you've done so much work tae make yourself better since your first application was denied. I think ye'll have a fair shot."

Suddenly, Admiral Barnett came into the foyer and looked around briefly before turning his attention to a PADD in his hand, "Charlie Scott," he said in an official voice. "We're ready to talk to you now."

"I cannae come with ye lad," Scotty spoke quietly, gently nudging Charlie forward. "See ye in a bit."

Swallowing hard, Charlie took a step forward and Admiral Barnett looked to Scotty, "Commander Scott, why don't you join us?" he said in an official voice. "Joanna McCoy, why don't you also come in?"

It was then that Scotty and Charlie Evans both noticed that Joanna was also there and she followed them silently into the room. As the doors slid shut, the three took note of the people at the table; President Pike, Admiral Barnett, Admiral Marcus, Lieutenant Sanchez, and Commander Dawson.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our newest member of staff, Commander Dawson, who will be serving as a professor beginning in the new term," Admiral Barnett explained calmly. "He will be…"

Suddenly, the door opened and Jim hurried into the room, "Sorry about my tardiness," he said softly.

"Ah, Captain Kirk," President Pike spoke calmly. "Captain Kirk is, in fact, our newest member of staff and he'll be in charge of organizing and overseeing the Kobyashi Maru exams in the new simulation rooms."

Scotty's eyes widened, but he took a seat so that the board could interview Charlie and Joanna without any interference, "Anyway, Mister Evans-Scott and Miss McCoy, the Academy has received both of your applications to the Academy," Admiral Marcus spoke up calmly. "Mister Evans-Scott, you want to go into Engineering and Miss McCoy wants to go into Medical with the eventual goal of becoming a doctor."

"Well, I want to start with nursing and see if it's enough, sir," Joanna spoke up nervously. "I'm going to be completing my university degree this month and I want to work in Starfleet to help people there."

Both President Pike and Jim grinned, as they knew that Joanna was more exclusively dating Pavel now that she was eighteen and they were probably keeping each other apprised on their careers, "Well, Miss McCoy, have you also considered doing a double major in Medical and Communications? Your application says that you speak fluent Romulan and medics can always benefit from language skills," Admiral Marcus replied in a warm voice. "With that said, I believe you'll be an asset to the Academy."

Delighted at being accepted, Joanna smiled and nodded, "Thank you, sirs," she replied cheerfully.

"You'll receive your summer preparation prerequisites in the mail," Admiral Barnett said. "Dismissed."

As Joanna left, Charlie Evans shifted nervously, "Now, Mister Evans-Scott, it says on your record that Commander Scott's been your surrogate parents for several years and recently adopted you as an adult?" Admiral Barnett spoke softly. "And your previous application was rejected, is that correct?"

"I was not sufficiently developed in my social skills at that point," Charlie Evans replied calmly. "I understand that the Academy might be reluctant to accept me in light of the incident with Khan, but I must inform you of something that may change your minds. I had accompanied Commander Spock to the Transporter Room that day and intended to also offer myself to Khan in exchange for peace."

Scotty's eyes widened and Jim quickly engaged the panel in a whispered discussion while Scotty got up and stood next to his adopted son, "Lad, it's all right," Scotty spoke quietly, seeing that he was worked into a slight anxiety in proving his readiness to the Academy panel. "That's all over with now."

There was a silence and Admiral Barnett sighed, "It appears that Captain Kirk can personally vouch for your actions on the Enterprise, Mister Evans-Scott," Admiral Barnett spoke calmly. "Both he and the logs indicate that Commander Spock drugged you before you could follow him to the Transporter Room…"

"Yes, sir," Charlie Evans spoke in a nervous voice. "I remember Security Chief Giotto waking me up…"

Jim shot a look at Admiral Barnett, "I think the board needs to continue this discussion in private," President Pike spoke calmly. "You'll be notified of the board's decision later, Mister Scott-Evans."

Feeling as if he was going to be sick, Charlie Evans nodded and silently left, "Ye couldn't just give the lad a break after all he's been through, could ye?" Scotty snapped. "As I told him already, he is not Khan."

Scowling at the group, Scotty turned on his heel and marched defiantly out of the classroom.

* * *

**_Pike Educational Centre_ **

" _He is not Khan,"_ echoed through Charlie Evans's head as he followed Scotty into the school, deeply grateful that Scotty was going to help him look for alternative education if the Academy shunned him.

Scotty sighed at the faraway expression in his adopted son's eyes and gently touched his arm, "Laddie, if the Academt canna recognize the great gift you are and the many talents you can give to Starfleet, they dunna deserve tae have ye," he said in a calm voice. "Headmistress Pike, are ye by chance here?"

There was a silence and Kathryn came out of the office with Anthony Marcus, who was holding a stack of PADDs, "Deliver these to all the classrooms, please," she said in an official voice. "Commander Scott."

As Anthony walked off, Scotty sighed, "Tae Academy board's fighting about whether or not to accept my newly adopted son's application because of the whole Khan business," he explained in a troubled voice.

"I am feeling discouraged, Headmistress Pike," Charlie Evans spoke up softly. "I would have thought that I would have an easier time being accepted to the Academy now, but I find myself out of place…"

Compassion filled Kathryn's eyes and she nodded, "Well, I believe I can provide some alternative solutions to a wonderful education if the Academy doesn't recognize what an asset you would be," she replied in a concerned voice. "If you've got the time, I can direct you through making applications."

"That…that would be very kind of you," Charlie Evans replied softly. "If Father has somewhere to go…"

Scotty smiled, "I make the time for the things that are important," he replied gently. "Especially you."

"Well, if you'll both come into my office, we'll get to work," Kathryn said in an encouraging voice.

* * *

_**Presidential Mansion** _

"Leonard, darling, are you up for some lunch?" Leonard heard Arianne's gentle voice ask softly.

Leonard groaned and slowly opened his eyes, surprised to see Arianne standing beside the circular couch holding a loaded plate in her hands, "I just got back with Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok and you were asleep," Arianne explained gently. "Are you feeling up for some food?"

"I'd rather eat sitting up," Leonard said softly, groaning as he slowly sat up. "Around people."

Arianne nodded and watched as Leonard got out of bed and donned his housecoat and slippers without help, but she stayed close to him as they walked into the kitchen together. Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok all looked at Arianne and Leonard as she helped him to take a seat at the table.

"How are you feeling, Doctor McCoy?" Nyota asked in a kind voice. "You're looking well."

Leonard sighed and silently took a few bites of the food Arianne had prepared for him, "Thanks for the compliment, Nyota," he replied in a tired voice. "I'm hanging in there and on outpatient treatment right now, but I'm supposed to take it as easy as possible because the treatments have rough side effects."

Before Nyota could comment, the comm terminal in the kitchen beeped, "Oh, that'll be Charlie," Leonard said in a calm voice as he turned and edged his chair over to it so he could turn it on.

"Leonard and Charlie made a deal that Charlie could call at lunchtime every day if Charlie stayed at school all day," Arianne explained in a quiet voice. "This way, he'll know that his papa is okay."

Leonard smiled as Charlie's face appeared on the screen, "Hi Papa," Charlie spoke quietly.

"How are you doing at school?" Leonard asked in a quiet voice. "You look like you've been busy."

While Leonard talked with Charlie, Arianne cleaned up the dishes that had been used by Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris while Nyota continued to feed Tuvok since she knew that the daily calls were the bonding time Leonard and Charlie had that was helping Charlie to accept Zachary's disappearance.

Once the table was clear, Arianne and Nyota took Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok out into the hallway, "Ambassador Sarek would have come, but the ceremony made him tired and he needed to meditate," Nyota explained softly. "I guess I should get the girls to school for the afternoon."

"Thank you for coming, Nyota," Arianne spoke gently. "The company did us both some good."

Nyota nodded, "I know," she replied as she and her family moved to the door. "See you."

As Nyota and her family left, Arianne returned to the kitchen and saw that Leonard was off the phone and recycling about a quarter of his lunch. Suddenly, her PADD went off and she took it out.

_Commander McCoy,_

_I'm back in the Oval Office now, so we can have a chat if you have some time._

_President Pike_

Arianne sighed as she pocketed her PADD, "My father wants to meet with me in his office, Leonard," she explained in a gentle voice. "Did you want to come with me or did you want to go back to your couch?"

"I'll come, if that's okay," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "Piper said I needed a little casual exercise."

Arianne nodded and took his arm as he came close to her, "Good," she replied in a gentle voice.

* * *

_**Starfleet Academy Recreational Complex** _

"Joanna?" Joanna heard Pavel's voice say in a gentle voice. "I brought you somezeeng to eet."

Joanna looked up from the puzzle she was putting together in the game area and smiled at seeing Pavel dressed in his Security uniform holding a covered tray, "How was class?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Eet vas good," Pavel replied as he set down the tray and lifted the cover. "Cheeken sanviches and fries from ze canteen. I know you like to seet here and vork on puzzles and I vanted to be veeth you."

Smiling, Joanna moved over so Pavel could sit and the two ate in relative silence for the next several moments, not noticing when two others came into the room, "Pavel!" a voice suddenly called out.

Pavel and Joanna looked over just as a young man and a young woman without hair approached their table and Joanna immediately recognized the woman as being Deltan, "Villard Decker, how are you?" Pavel asked in a courteous voice. "Zees is Joanna, my lowe," he replied calmly. "Joanna, zees is Villard Decker, he eez in a Masters program of Command and Science, but I do not know vho he eez vith."

"This is Ilia," Willard Decker replied calmly. "She came from Delta Four on a refugee vessel."

Compassion filled Joanna's eyes and she nodded, "Starfleet says they will accept me as long as I swear to an oath of celibacy," Ilia explained calmly. "Deltans give off pheromones similar to that of Orions…"

"It is very nice to meet you, Ilia," Joanna spoke calmly. "How long have you been on Earth for?"

Ilia smiled, "For six months, but Decker took me to look around the world because I had never been to Earth before," she replied kindly. "He has also been helping me adjust to living on this new world."

"Deed ze Klingons and Romulans take your planet?" Pavel asked softly. "I am sorry eef zey did."

Ilia was quiet for a moment and nodded, "Thank you, Lieutenant Chekov," she replied quietly.

"I heard the Enterprise is going to be rebuilt," Willard spoke up excitedly. "The old one was…"

Joanna sighed, suddenly not feeling very hungry, "Badly damaged before my youngest brother was taken, Mister Decker," she replied in a hollow voice. "You see, a man named Khan Noonien Singh kidnapped my brother and a Vulcan named Spock with the help of Romulans and Klingons."

"Spock's the one who surrendered to them, right?" Willard asked in a surprised voice. "For a Vulcan who's also a Starfleet Commander, Spock doesn't seem like he's too intelligent or just acts stupid."

Pavel's eyes widened in shock and anger, "Meester Spock eez not stupid," he hissed angrily.

"Decker, I must go visit with the Academy Command," Ilia said in an anxious voice. "Excuse me."

Willard nodded as Ilia walked off and by this point, Joanna had tears in her eyes, "If this Spock was allowed to go and do such a thing without the Captain's approval, maybe he's not such a great Captain," Willard said in a disgusted voice. "When the Enterprise is done, I hope they'll get someone else…"

"The keptin was going to geeve himself!" Pavel shouted, his anger rising as he got to his feet.

Willard looked amused at Pavel's angry expression, "Keep that combat stuff in the classroom, Chekov," he said in an amused voice. "Maybe if you knew how to fight, the trouble wouldn't have…"

"You shut up," Pavel hissed as he moved over to Willard. "You don't know vat you are saying."

Willard shoved Pavel back and Joanna's eyes widened as Pavel lunged at Willard, sending both of them to the floor. As the two men fought, Joanna quickly pulled her communicator out of her pocket.

* * *

"Zat hurts," Pavel said in a strained voice as Joanna cleaned a cut on his face. "Please be gentle."

Joanna sighed, but took great care to be a lot gentler as she used her a First Aid kit to finish cleaning Pavel's face. It hadn't taken long for Security to arrive and after separating Pavel and Willard, they had taken photographic and written evidence before hauling Willard off to Starfleet Medical for an examination. Since Joanna was a nurse and Pavel's girlfriend, Security had allowed her to take him back to the Presidential Mansion with the promise of a meeting if there were any further questions.

"Ze kitchen is quiet," Pavel commented softly, wincing as peroxide was applied to his many cuts.

Joanna nodded, "It won't be when Charlie, Kathy, and Michael get home from school," she replied.

Pavel smiled, but his smile quickly faded when Leonard walked into the kitchen wearing civilian clothes and slippers, "We're going to have a little gathering in the sitting room if you two are interested in coming," Leonard commented calmly. "By the way, Pavel, don't listen to anything Decker told you."

"How do you know about zat?" Pavel asked, grimacing as Joanna bandaged his face. "Did ze…?"

Leonard nodded, "Security and Starfleet Medical both called and President Pike relayed the message to your mother and I," he replied calmly. "We're not going to discuss this right now, though, since we do have company and it would be very bad manners to not join those gathered in the sitting room."

Exchanging a look, Pavel and Joanna stood up and followed Leonard from the kitchen into the sitting room where President Pike, Arianne, Scotty, Charlie Evans, Hikaru, Christine, and Jim were all sitting and looking very pleased, "This is just an informal gathering since the children, Lorian, and Kathryn aren't yet home from school and George isn't here, but a gathering is required when good news comes," President Pike spoke up in a pleasant voice. "Today, both Joanna McCoy and Charlie Evans-Scott were accepted into Starfleet Academy and we're all very proud of them. For this reason, we gather together here."

Quiet applause and congratulations filled the sitting room and Jim's PADD suddenly beeped, prompting Jim to rise, "Oh, on an additional note, Captain Kirk here has just been appointed the creator and administrator of the Kobyashi Maru for Starfleet Academy," President Pike announced pleasantly.

Excited chatter filled the room and Jim smiled nervously, "As fun as this party is, I need to go and meet Lorian at the apartment since I told him to go there after he got finished with classes," he said in a tired voice, grateful for all the support everyone could give each other. "We need to get the place ready."

Even though Jim wanted to stay and enjoy the company of friends, he knew that he needed to go meet Lorian and prepare the apartment and as he left the mansion, he was unaware that both Leonard and Arianne had followed after him, "James Tiberius Kirk, what is going on?" Arianne called out anxiously.

Jim stopped in the middle of the ramp and turned around with a serious expression on his face, "Ambassador Sarek wants to meet with George, Lorian, and I at Starfleet Medical right away because he heard about what happened from Uhura and wants to offer help," he replied in a calm voice. "After that, Lorian and I need to go home and straighten things up because George comes home tomorrow."

Before Leonard or Arianne could reply, Jim turned and silently walked off into the distance alone, leaving both Leonard and Arianne shocked about what they had just heard from their best friend.

* * *

"I am grateful that you accepted my offer of help, Captain Kirk," Sarek stated tonelessly. "I truly am."

Jim nodded as he silently sat on the edge of George's bed and smiled at his youngest son while Lorian silently approached the bed, "I assure you, Lorian, I have no desire to take you or your brother away from a father that obviously cares very much for you both," Sarek stated tonelessly. "Nyota made me aware to the fact of what happened and even though George is half-Human, the trauma of losing a leg because of severe injury may affect the mental and emotional stability of his Vulcan half in time."

"Will it hurt?" George asked softly, gazing up at Sarek with eyes full of trust. "I don't want it to hurt."

Sarek shook his head, "It is a simple meld that will allow stability for both the emotions and mind of a severely injured individual and also those closest to him or her," he explained tonelessly. "As a Vulcan Elder, I am familiar with how to perform such a meld and it will leave no lasting effects except peace."

"What do we need to do, Ambassador?" Jim asked, anxious for George to be completely well.

Sarek gently touched George's face, "Everyone merely needs to join hands and clear their minds," he explained tonelessly as Jim, Lorian, and George joined hands. "I will handle the meld from there."

There was a heavy silence and Jim suddenly felt a peaceful feeling overcome both him and Lorian and he noticed that George had drifted into a deep, relaxed sleep as the meld ended, "Thank you, Ambassador Sarek," Jim said in a calm voice, relieved that George and Lorian both seemed to be a lot calmer.

"It was logical to extend help where it was needed, Captain," Sarek replied tonelessly. "One cannot argue with logic even in times of great loss or tragedy. I bid you and your family a peaceful evening."

Sarek left in silence and Jim looked at Lorian calmly, "Lorian, why don't you tell me how your college courses are going?" Jim asked as he stood up. "We can talk about it on our way back home, okay?"

"Your suggestion is logical and favorable, Father," Lorian replied in a calm voice. "I enjoy time with you."

Jim nodded and took Lorian's hand in his own as they left George to rest in the safety of the hospital.

* * *

Cleaning and preparing the apartment for George's return didn't take Jim and Lorian very long and they both elected to spend the night with George at Starfleet Medical so it would be easier for them to bring George home tomorrow. Jim had even allowed Lorian to miss classes the next day because of it.

The night was restful and morning came faster than any of the Kirks had expected, but the sunrise was a welcome sight as Jim woke and made sure he was presentable before his sons woke, "Are you ready to go home today, George?" Jim asked softly, noticing that George was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, Daddy," George replied softly, noticing that Lorian was asleep beside him. "Brother?"

Lorian slowly stirred and sat up, "Good morning, Father," he said in a toneless voice. "Are you well?"

"I am," Jim replied calmly, smiling as Dr. M'Benga came in with a wheelchair and several blankets, all of whom were being manned by Christine, "Doctor M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, how nice to see you."

Dr. M'Benga smiled, "Your ride's already here, Captain, so all we need to do is get George ready to go and I can give you the schedule and care instructions before I release you," he replied pleasantly.

"Our ride?" Jim asked in a confused voice, frowning when M'Benga didn't say anything.

Dr. M'Benga and Christine both smiled, but said nothing as they helped George bundle up and then helped him into the wheelchair while Lorian gathered George's personal things. While Christine handled the wheelchair and Lorian walked alongside his brother, M'Benga and Jim discussed instructions.

To Jim's shock, the Starfleet Presidential hovercar was waiting on the walk just outside the entrance to Starfleet Medical and President Pike was leaning against it with a smile on his face, "Are you ready to take your children home, Captain Kirk?" President Pike asked in a pleasant, fatherly tone of voice.

Quickly realizing that the wheelchair wouldn't make it down the steps, Jim gently scooped George into his arms and with Lorian at his side, he went down the steps, "Let's get you three home," President Pike smiled, quickly opening the doors so Jim and his children could get inside. "I'll be your driver today."

Once everyone was settled in the hovercar, the ride to the Golden Gate Apartment was quiet with both Lorian and George huddling against Jim. It didn't take long to get to the apartment and the journey up to the apartment was silent, as everyone was tired and wanting to get back to a semi-normal routine.

President Pike smiled as he opened the door and Jim was immediately shocked by the sight of several members from his crew in the apartment, as well as Sam, Aurelan, and Peter. The kitchen and dining area were also filled with a variety of breakfast foods and drinks as if it were a small party.

Overwhelmed by how many people came together to celebrate George's homecoming, Jim carefully settled George on the couch and found himself being hugged by everyone in the apartment one at a time before he came face to face with Arianne, Leonard, Pavel, Nyota, Hikaru, and Scotty.

"Did you really think Leonard and I would let you embrace this day alone, Jim?" Arianne asked softly.

Jim smiled and chuckled as Arianne embraced him, "Keptin, you and your family are wery special to all of us and ve cannot afford to push eachozzer avay now," Pavel spoke in a compassionate voice.

For a brief moment, Jim gazed around at everyone who had gathered and truly felt grateful for all who had taken time to be there, "I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for coming and helping celebrate this milestone that took a long time to reach," Jim spoke up in a calm voice. "I am very proud of my sons and all of those who I consider family, whether they be here or out of our reach for now."

A hush settled over the crowd as everyone bowed their heads briefly and held a moment of silence for Spock, Zachary, and Carol before lifting their heads, "Now, with that said, we must never lose hope and we must never let the trials of life destroy us," Jim said in a hopeful voice, his eyes brimming with tears of both sorrow and gratitude as he spoke. "To the future, to joy, and to the hope that is yet to come."

After a moment of silence, chatter filled the apartment and Jim quickly retrieved food for Lorian and George before returning to the couch where they both sat, "I'm so tired, Daddy," George whispered.

"Try some of this," Jim replied as he offered him one of the plates and gave Lorian the other.

While Lorian and George at their breakfasts, Jim returned to the table and silently helped himself to a bit of food that wouldn't aggravate his allergies, "Captain, you gave Doctor McCoy and I a challenge that we couldn't resist," Arianne commented as she and Leonard came over to Jim. "You told us when George was coming home and we decided that we couldn't let you celebrate such a thing on your own."

"You're one of my best friends, Jim," Leonard replied in a reassuring voice. "You're not alone in this."

Jim smiled, "Thanks, Bones," he replied softly. "I can't help but wonder what the future will bring."

"Nothing but hope and happiness, I would gather," Arianne replied in a calm voice. "Let's drink to that."

To Jim's amusement and pleasure, Leonard and Arianne picked up glasses full of apple juice from the table and passed one to Jim before raising theirs, "To friends, to family, to hope, to miracles, and to a future full of unknowns," Jim said in a hopeful voice. "May we face tomorrow with grace and hope."

* * *

Not far from the party, within the safety of Starfleet Medical, Stiles and Marla watched as Dr. Piper conducted a routine ultrasound on the baby that was set to make an appearance in September and Joachim was also there, as they would take him to school after the ultrasound was done. Marla lay on the bed while Stiles and Joachim watched both the screen and Dr. Piper, pure excitement in their eyes.

"It looks like the baby will be a girl," Dr. Piper said in a gentle voice. "She appears to be very healthy."

Marla smiled and Joachim squealed while Stiles offered a grin, "I want to name her Isabella," she said in a reverent voice, pleased that she would have one of each. "Isabella Arianne Carol Stiles."

"That's a lovely name," Stiles replied, putting an arm around Joachim. "I'm so proud of our family."

Nodding, Marla was so relieved that Khan was no longer haunting her, but despite the joy she felt over Isabella's pending birth, she also felt sorrow that Khan had managed to deliver such a crippling blow.

* * *

**_Romulan Senate Chamber - Romulus  
_ **

Loud noise from both Romulans and Klingons filled the normally quiet Senate chamber as two Romulan guards led a heavily bruised and shackled Spock to the table where Praetor Jetal, Senator Javal, Jeris, Khan, other Senate members, and a few representatives from the Klingon High Council sat. Upon noticing that the prisoners were in place, everyone in the room went silent so the hearing could start.

Three other Romulan guards stood in a corner of the room with a heavily shackled Carol and a heavily shackled Zachary under their guard, "Commander Spock of Starfleet, you are guilty of immobilizing Professor Khan Noonien Singh, a citizen of Romulus and thereby subject to protection of the Senate, on Deneva and marooning him on Ceti Alpha Five soon thereafter," Praetor Jetal spoke in a commanding voice, noting the bruises on Spock's face. "It is the recommendation of Professor Khan that you be sentenced to life on the Klingon prison planet, Rura Penthe, and the Senate has agreed to this request."

Spock inhaled sharply, but he said nothing because he knew that any speaking would result in being beaten as he had been before being escorted to this hearing, "Khan has also requested that Zachary Archer-McCoy be sent there for a period of time and Doctor Marcus will come to observe his progress there," Praetor Jetal spoke in a commanding voice. "Captain Targa has agreed to deliver you and your fellow prisoners to the gulag on their way to Praxis to deliver and receive trading materials. With that said, this court is dismissed and I can only hope that you die sooner or later for your own sakes."

Deafening noise again filled the room as Klingon guards took hold of Spock, Carol, and the very anxious Zachary and led them from the room, not noticing that Jeris was watching with a smirk on his face as if he knew something others did not.

* * *

Please read and review! This is the end of this story, but another will soon follow that will be set in 2270 and be titled ' ** _Passage to Resolution'_** and will address many things that have happened and have yet to happen to the Enterprise crew.


End file.
